


Steven 10 The Original Series

by BlackskullUniverse



Category: Ben 10 Series, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Blood, Comedy, Crossover, F/F, Fights, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 214,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackskullUniverse/pseuds/BlackskullUniverse
Summary: Steven 10 is an alternate universe where the young boy named Steven finds a alien device named Trix who grants him the power to transform into 10 different alien species. with this new power, Steven and Trix well work together to become real Crystal Gems and protect their home, Beach City.





	1. The Gem And The Trix

**Chapter 1 - The Gem And The Trix**

The scene opens to view the beautiful scenery of Beach City, a small metropolis area located in the beach coast, next to the largest cliff in the world that contains a lighthouse and a mysterious statue on its face. We then cut to one of the chain bakeries known as The Big Donut.

  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed a young boy which comically echoes across the area and even caused a quake for dramatic effect. The scene switched to an cat-theme ice box and a young boy staring dead center at the empty trays.

  
He's a short 10-year-old boy with a thick, stocky build. He wearing a dark pink over-the-shoulder shirt with golden edges and has a golden star in the center with inner dark pink. He also wears cuffed blue jeans with light blue on the bottom and salmon-pink sandals with a small yellow star on each of the, while also being yellow on the bottom. He has black puffy hair and most his most notable feature is his pink glowing eyes that seem to slightly glow "This can't be happening! It must be a dream!" exclaimed the boy as he turned away and clamped his hands on his curly hair.

  
"Can I pitch you just to be sure?" asked a computerized voice coming from the boy's right arm.

  
On his right wrist is an alien device called the Omnitrix, it had the appearance of a dark pink armband and watch, with several layers of dark pink metal on top of each other, with two tubes going on each side of the device glowing with green energy. In the center is a black and grey dial with green buttons around it, in the center is a hourglass design screen glowing with green energy. The dial popped out and the first layer of metal attached to the dial glowed before changing shape into a small robotic form, making the upper half a small Dark pink, black and yellow robot.

  
He has long robotic arms with wires connecting his black shoulders to his large yellow hands, which have dark pink claws. On the chest area is the Omnitrix's activation button, with the chest being dark pink on top and light pink below the button. The two green tubes on the Omnitrix are now connecting the robot's arms to his head, which is the Omnitrix dial attached to a dark metal neck. He had stars on his shoulders, and a large one on his torso.

  
The Omnitrix robot held out his pincer then pitched the boy, which he then recoils in pain.

  
"Ow!" the boy whined with tears then turns and checked the ice box, only for it to still be empty. "NOOOOO!" he screamed again while falling to his knees with tears going down his face. This was not a bad dream, it was the horrible reality.

  
"Then it's not a dream." chimed the little robot. "Sorry Steven, I know how much you liked that ice cream." said the Omnitrix with sympathy.

  
Steven dried his tears as he looked around and rushed to the first person he saw."Lars! Lars, please tell me there's more!" begged Steven as he tackled the older teenager, Lars Barriga, and hugged his waist.

  
Lars is lanky and somewhat tall. He wears tunnels in his stretched earlobes. His curly, orange-brown hair is styled into a sort of mohawk. He usually wears a white-gray long-sleeved shirt with a green shirt sporting a snake design over it along with a pair of ripped, black jeans. In regards to his shoes, Lars is often seen wearing mint and dark-blue high top sneakers. At the Big Donut, his work uniform is a violet T-shirt with a half-eaten donut design on it worn over a pale cream long-sleeved shirt.

  
"Get off me, man! I'm stocking here!" said Lars as he breaked away and carried an box of ice cream to the nearest ice box. The teenage girl at the counter, named Sadie, glanced down at the boy with sympathy.

  
"I'm sorry, Steven, but they stopped making them." she apologized.

  
Sadie is short and heavyset, with curly blonde hair. She works at the Big Donut, so she is usually seen wearing the uniform. Her uniform consists of a periwinkle polo underneath a purple shirt, which displays the Big Donut logo (an image of a half-eaten donut that resembles the letters "B' and 'D'). She wears black leggings and pink-red shoes. Her casual outfit is a dull pink jacket, green shirt, black leggings and pink-red shoes.

  
"Stop making them!?" baffled Steven. "Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cat?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice cream sandwich they ever make! Don't they have laws for this?!" he argued in dismay.

  
"Why would they need laws for food products? Plus, aren't there other ice cream sandwiches? Like King Napoleon or--" before the Omnitrix could continue, Steven cut him off.

  
"No, Trix, Cookie Cat is far superior than those lame products!" whined Steven. Lars kneels down and starts stocking the products as he gave an annoyed sigh.

  
"It was nice, but I prefer it if they could replace the dark chocolate cookie sandwich with vanilla and have a strawberry ice cream inside." said Trix as he showed an image of said idea with a hologram from his Omnitrix face, Steven looked at the image and felt better, he thought the idea was a nice one, but before he could tell Trix that, Lars said something.

  
"Tough business dude, nobody buys them anymore. Guess they couldn't compete with Lion Licker." he states with displeasure in his tone on the said product, which was inside the fridge on the corner.

  
It's a lion-shaped ice cream with gumball eyes. Steven approached it and groaned in dismay. Steven had tried the frozen treat a few times in the past, with each time being disappointed with the lack of flavor and over melted appearance.

  
"Still Mister Personality, aren't you Lars? You must have so many friends dontcha?" mocked Trix in a laughing tone voice while also giving Lars a stare. Lars turned his head and looked annoyed by the little Omnitrix. The two have had a heated relationship since the day they meet, which lead to a few fights in the past.

  
"Shut up you pile of junk, before I turn you into scrap metal!" Lars shouted. Trix than looked like he was going to do something drastic before Steven said something, which was lucky for Lars because Trix had his tasers on high.

  
"Uggh, not Lion Licker. Nobody likes them. They don't even look like lions." complained Steven as the product shows the ice cream looks half-melted and the face was dis-formed. "Kids these days! I tell you what!" he huffed as he placed his fists on his hips. Trix decided to calm down and look at the ice cream with his brother as well.

  
"Yea, they do seem unappealing don't they?" agreed Trix. He analyzed the frozen treat and checked the internet with his database, finding out that Lion Licker is in the top ten list for least popular deserts in the country.

  
"Ha ha ha, well, if you miss those wimpy ice cream so much, why don't you whip some up yourself with your magic belly button or that stupid wimpey watch of yours!" mocked Lars as he walked away, Both Steven and Trix got mad this time.

  
"That's not how it works Lars and you know it!" frowned Steven. "And don't make fun of Trix like that!" he shouted with clenched fists. Steven considered Lars a cool guy despite what a lot of people especially Trix said, but even the little boy had his limits with how much of the teen he could take.

  
"Yeah, I'm a Tech Level 20 DNA Alterer Device that can transform Steven here into super powered aliens, not an Level 1 Ice Cream Maker!" complained Trix as he waved his fist around and shot Lars a death glare. Steven than looked away from Lars and at the Cookie Cat Freezer, he gave a sigh as he approached the Cookie Cat ice box and his breath clouded the glass.

  
"Oh, sweet Cookie Cat. Your crunchy outside, your ice creamy inside. *drew a cat head on the glass* You're too good for this world." He kissed the ice box and hugged it. Both Trix and Sadie stared at Steven in confusion and were both feeling awkward about the situation.

  
"Uh, Steven? Buddy, you're getting over-dramatic." he said but noticed he was ignored. "Steve? Steeevo?" asked Trix. When he saw that Steven was still not licensing, he gave him a quick poke to his shoulder and try'd to get his attention again. "Earth to Steven, are you in there?" asked Trix.

  
"Uhhhh... Steven?" asked Sadie as Steven kept hugging the ice box while Trix continued to try to get his attention. Lars lends over and raised an eyebrow in a "WTF" way at Steven. "Do you want to take the freezer with you?" she asked and Steven nodded with his tearful eyes.

  
"Thanks Sadie, that would be nice." said Steven, wiping his tears away. Trix was happy his brother felt better, and was glad Sadie was here to help, he and Steven have always thought of her as like a older sister.

  
"Thanks Sadie, you're always a big help!" said Trix.

  
"No problem cutie, you guys always help everyone out in this city with your friends and powers, it just seems right to pay you back somehow." said Sadie in a very friendly tone. She knew how much both the little boy and Omnitrix helped the people of Beach City and thought of them as the greatest heroes she ever meet, granted they were also the only heroes she meet besides the Crystal Gems.

  
"How much does it cost?" asked Steven, now worried that he may not have enough for it.

  
"It's 150..."before Lars could continue, Sadie punched him in the arm. "OW! What was that for!?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.

  
"You can have it for free Steven, we were just going to throw it out anyway" said Sadie with a smile.

  
Shortly afterward, Steven used multiple extension cords to tie the freezer on his back then he walked outside and made sure it's neatly adjusted and tight. It was a long way to their home, but both boys knew of a fast way to get there. The device on Steven's wrist not only houses his bro Trix, but also lets the boy transform into super powered alien transformations.

  
"Ready, Trix?" he asked.

  
"Aye aye, Stevo-Doo!" saluted Trix before folding himself back on his back, the Omnitrix glowed brightly with the iconic activation beep and it rose up with the interface change to Selection Mode (diamond-shape with silhouette icons) and displays an icon of a four-legged creature with a large head. Steven held his hand over the core and pressed it down.

  
The Omnitrix gave a burst of bright green energy which surrounded the whole area, causing Steven and Trix to transform into the first alien they turned into when they first used the Omnitrix's main purpose. The green light faded away, allowing everyone to see what the two boys turned into.

  
They turned into some kind of large canine alien, covered in orange fur. This alien was very large compared to earth canines, being the size of a brown bear and a head as long as a crocodile. Speaking of his head, inside are razor sharp teeth and a very long purple tongue that splits at the end. On the alien's head are three yellow stripes, while on his arms and back are large pointy quills that gives this form a more wild and beastly look. He has razor sharp claws, and what makes this alien more odd was that he had quilles on his neck and absolutely no eyes. This alien is wearing a pink bodysuit with yellow on the sleeves, leg holes and neck opening. On his shoulders are black and dark pink metal shoulder pads, each having a hollow star at the center and a yellow stripe on the top. The dial of the Omnitrix is now located on the alien's head, while Steven's gemstone is on his belly.

  
"GRRRRAAAAAAAOOOWW!" howl the Vulpimancer.

  
"Mush, Razorfang!" beamed Trix, who is now located on the Vulpinmancer's face where his eyes should be.

  
"Groof!" Razorfang barked and sprints his ways across the Beach City. He continues running across the path, meeting people along the way and they all immediately recognized him as Steven and greet him. The citizens of Beach city have all accepted Steven, Trix and the Gems into their lives and Sadie even gave Steven a nickname, Steven 10.

  
"Hi, Steven!" greet an Indian girl dress in a blue shirt and shorts as she waved her hand. "Keep up the great work you two!" she added before going inside one of the stores, Trix just smiled and kept looking around.

  
"Yo Trix, thanks for updating my computer yesterday!" shouted a man with a green shirt and yellow shorts.

  
"No prob, Manny." said Trix as he waved to all the people that said hi to him and Steven, the two of them really liked how people saw them as heroes.

  
"Stevo, ever want to stay a alien all the time!?" asked a boy who was playing with an orange ball.

  
"Steven, tell the Gems I said hi." said a postman.

  
"Wow, everyone loves our transformations." stated Trix waving at everyone. "It's true, do you ever want to stay aliens forever?" he asked the Vulpimancer, even though he already knew the answer.

  
"Arf! Graaoof!" Razorfang barked and Trix read his thoughts. Trix may not fully understand what Steven says when he is Razorfang, but with their mental link Trix can make a close guess.

  
"True, it's best to be yourself. And yeah, I like a break every now and then." nodded Trix. Razorclaw continues running as he's heading toward the other side of the cliff.

  
He reached the front face of the cliff, which reveals to have a giant statue sitting down, has eight arms, 6 held out in offer-esque and the lower arms fold and cradled the Beach House resting on the road. The arms that held out in the open lost 4 hands, the figure is a strange woman-like entity with long curly hair and wore a humanoid mask with an orb on the forehead and long horns. The lighthouse rests on the head. Razorfang reached to the door and the Omnitrix started beeping with red lights before he glowed with bright red energy and morphed back to his Human self, the cords didn't get stretch too badly and he open the door.

  
"You really got the hang of the Omnitrix bro, seems like yesterday you didn't even know how to activate it." stated the little Omnitrix, causing Steven to smile as he remembered back to what he and Trix considered the best day of their lives.

  
SIX MONTHS AGO

  
The scene shows Steven walking through the woods just outside of Beach City, he was noticeably wearing a birthday crown with pink letters on the center. It was the boy's birthday today and he was going to have a party today with his dad and the Gems, but decided to take a walk in the forest to clear his mind.

  
It was his tenth birthday today, but for some reason he thought there was something very important missing from it. Just than Steven looked forward to get a glimpse of something shining in the distance, which caught his interest.

  
"What the…." muttered the boy as he speed up and horred towards the glowing light, moving through the branches and bushes in a hurry. Steven didn't know what to expect to find, but the feeling inside him kept urging him to keep moving. He went further down the path until stopping at a cliff, where he looked down to find something he couldn't believe.

  
Down below was a gigantic spacecraft that had the appearance of a futuristic jet, colored black with green circuit lines all around it. The wings were long and very wide, will one of them were as the right was either completely destroyed or buried deep underground. There was a lot of damage to this ship, cracks and holes everywhere. Because of the weird shape Steven couldn't tell which was the front or back side, until he looked closer and saw an large screen on the far left end that was green and shaped like an hourglass. There seemed to be several parts of the spacecraft all over the area, black metal impaled into the ground and broken glass lying around everywhere.

  
Steven just stared in amaze at the sight, barley believing what he was seeing. He stepped forward and began climbing down, heading towards the crashed ship. The scene skips over to show the boy walking down a dark hallway, being only slightly lighted by green energy coming from the walls through circuit themed markings. Steven kepted walking until he stopped at a large door with the same hourglass design the front of the ship had, and the moment the boy touched it the entrance split in two and separated inside the walls. Steven looked inside to see a large glowing pod with the same green circuit lines that were shown everywhere on this ship, there was something inside Steven telling him to go to the odd machine.

  
He walked closer to the pod very slowly, he was still nervous of what could actually be inside the metal spear. Once he was only a few feet away, he raised a hand to the metal to give it a simple touch. The absolute moment he touched the device, it opened up causing Steven to fall on his back.

  
“Ow, what the….?" asked Steven looking back at the pod, which was now wide opened and showed a black metal ball in the center. The boy got back on his feet and walked over to the ball, he lifted it up from the pod and looked at it with amazement in his eyes. Suddenly the metal folds of the orb folded up, which revealed a strange glowing watch inside. "A...a watch, what's a watch doing here?" asked Steven as he lowered the metal orb on the ground, after which he attempted to take the device inside to get a better look. But what he didn't expect was for the device to jump right out of the metal orb and latch unto his wrist, causing Steven to freak out with shock.

  
"Ahhhh!" screamed the boy as he began comically panicking and running around the large room, until bumping into the pod and falling on his back. Steven looked dizzy for a few moments before staring back at the device, and soon began trying to pull it off his wrist. "Come on get off!" grunted Steven using his foot to try and shove the watch off, until to fail badly.

  
"Would you get your leg off me, that's starting to get annoying!?" complained a voice out of nowhere, causing Steven to become wide eyed and immediately stop moving.

  
"Who...who said that?" asked Steven, only for the device to glow with green energy and start changing shape right in front of him. After it was finished, a small robot was attached to Steven's wrist, and staring right at him with a digital face.

  
"My name is Trix, the AI and operator of the Omnimatrix also known as the Omnitrix. What's your name if I may ask?" asked Trix. Steven just looked at the little robot in silence for a second or two, before sitting up and calming down.

  
"My name's Steven Universe, but you can just call me Steven" the boy answered with a smile, causing the little robot to smile back.

  
"Steven huh, that's a nice name." said Trix, with him and Steven looking right at each other with smiles.

  
“So what can you do?” Steven asked.

  
“... I am not fully sure. My primary objective was erased…” Trix rubbed his head with worries.

  
“Awww, so you lost your memory?” Steven asked.

  
“But I do remembered my main function: The ability to reprogram your DNA with any of 10 alien DNAs to transform into any 10 aliens! You can say I can shape shift you into 10 superpower heroes!” boasted the little robot.

  
“Aliens?! Beside the Gems?! AWESOME!!!” cheered Steven with big stars in his eyes.

  
“I'll show you. Just press the button when ready.” Trix fold himself on the Omnitrix then the core pops up. Steven eagerly pressed his hand on it and push it down, bursting into a flash of green light.

  
PRESENT

  
"Hey guys! You wouldn't believe this—" before Steven finish, he was suddenly got tackled by a monstrous centipede-beetle-like creature with an eye inside its mouth and attempts to bite his head. "WAAAH!" he yelped as he tried to push it back.

  
"What the heck is that!?" shouted Trix who was helping Steven keep the monster back and preventing it from biting the boy's head.

  
"The Omnitrix is still recharging!" shouted Steven trying to get the creature off of him and Trix, as the insect was trying to bite the two.

  
"Bad timing for timing out!" panicked Trix before a whip clad with amethyst shards wrapped around the creature's body. The whip belongs to a short, purple skinned and plump-lip woman with an somewhat stout build.

  
She is wearing a black, oversized, off-shoulder tank top with three stars on the chest, two grey and one yellow with a black bra underneath. On the lower half of the shirt has a stripe on each side and is yellow on the lower edge. She is wearing greyish purple leggings with yellow stars on her knees. She is wearing white shoes and has several metal stars sticking out of her long and spiky hair, each star in a different shape and color. The woman is also wearing white fingerless gloves with purple spikes on the knuckles and have a silver star on each one. On her chest half-covered lies the dark purple amethyst gemstone.

  
"S'up Steven." greet the woman as she yanks the creature and threw it across the room, where the household was split into a temple entrance. There, we find another woman battling more of these creatures.

  
She has a slender, thin build, white-pink skin, sky-blue eyes, a pointed nose and thin lips. Her hair is light pink colored and resembles a pixie-cut in the front, while in the back, her hair leads to a point. She wears an light blue tunic with a small gold star on the center of her chest with a aqua blue vest on her shirt and a light blue skirt around her waist that is stayed in place by a yellow built with a small star belt buckle that is blue on the edge and pink in the center. On her neck was a blue neckband that had a tiny star at the front. She is wearing dark blue pants that have yellow spheres on the thighs, and are yellow on her toes.

  
She is currently wielding a long dark blue Spear that had a an well detailed light blue blade on the end, while also having a small scythe shaped blade on the bottom. It was yellow in the middle, and has a spiked yellow ring separating the blade from the rest of the Spear. On her forehead is a light blue pearl gemstone with a golden ring around it, which has double sided spikes attaching on both the gemstone and her head.

  
"Grrraraahh!" screeched the creatures as they pounced her but she was gracefully dance around, swiftly batting them away from the temple entrance with her spears. She held her spear up, spun it and bat the creature across the air before being grabbed by the third woman.

  
She's the tallest of all, with the gallant woman being the second, and the most muscular of the group. Like the first woman, she has plump lips and had medium, maroon colored skin, and black hair styled into a cube-shaped Afro. She wears star shaped futuristic, translucent pink/violet/light blue-tinted shades. She is also wearing a bodysuit that is dark blue on the right and dark purple on the left, with her chest armor being dark blue and shoulder pads behind dark purple.

  
On her right is a small light blue star on her shoulder and a large star on her thigh, the tip of her right foot is also light blue. On the left side of her outfit is dark red flames on her thigh and foot, with a small red star on that side shoulder pad like the other. Currently she's armed with a pair of power gauntlets, the right being blue and the left being red.

  
"YAH!" she grunted as she swung the creature down and lift her knee, crushing its spines before throwing it against the other creatures and effortlessly punched the two away from the kitchen. One pounced on her Afro, which she nonchalantly grabbed it and forcefully stretch both ends apart until it splits into two then puff into non-existent. She walks away as the amethyst-colored woman chased the creatures and the tall lady yank the creature out from the table. Steven recovered and set the freezer on the couch before evading the next female warrior as she tackled the other insect.

  
"ROWR! Stand still, you pest!" hissed the 4th girl of the room.

  
She looks more human with regular peach skin and having the structure of a teenager, except she has 3 pair of whisker across her cheek, her iris were green and her pupils are feline-based, her hair is a wild lime-yellow and she wears a hoodie that is greyish brown on the sleeves and going down the middle on the zipper, regular brown on the middle and dark brown on the hood. She has a yellow star on the torso and two on her knees, while also wearing knee high black boots that have a white line going from top to bottom on each one.

  
On her right arm was a brown and white cat's eye gemstone in the shape of a cat's head, with yellow on the eyes. On her left hand was a cats claw that was black and white on the hand section, while the claws are yellow and curved.

  
"Nya nya nya nya NYAAAAH!" she brutally stabbed the Centipeetle non-stop before flinging them up and slashed them apart, causing the insects to poof. "Rowr~!" she grinned as she dropped in a cat stance.

  
"Overkill!" said Trix. He liked the action and joy of battle the Crystal Gems brought to each fight, but sometimes they don't know their own strength. He remembered one time he and Steven took the Gems to an arcade, which resulted in the entire group getting banned for life after Garet accidentally punched the whack a mole machine into a million pieces to get the prize.

  
"Awesome, what are these things?" asked Steven as he sees many more creatures roaming the house and two comically watch a cartoon on the TV.

  
"Argh... Sorry, Steven." began the tall lady as she lifted the creature up. "A lot of Centipeetle got in, It seems they're trying to get into the temple." explained the lady as she held it in choke hold. "How on earth this pests managed to infiltrate this house is beyond me." she added, not letting the creature get loose from her grip.

  
"Aw, no need to get rid of them. They're pretty cool." said Steven before the Centipeetle puked green slime and Steven evaded it. The slime splattered on the floor then burns through it, making a hole. The three of them gazed at it with cringed expressions.

  
"On second thought…exterminate them, Pearl." exclaimed Trix. He didn't want the house to turn into a puddle of green acid, plus these things might bite everyone.

  
"Uh, yeah." said Pearl. The short woman kicked the Centipeetle into the wall and lies in defeat before poofing to non-existence.

  
"Uh, guys?" she began as she turn and started picking her nose with her pinkie. "These things don't have gemstones." said the woman.

  
"Oh, so I didn't accidentally kill them? Neato!" beamed the cat girl as she lunged at the other Centipeetles, who screeched in fear before she pummeled them in a comical cloud of bashing. Cat's Eye knew poofing one of these creatures wasn't actually killing them, but she was a wild and primal warrior to believe in the law of the jungle.

  
"That means the Mother must be nearby." said the afro woman before punching the Centipeetle aside. Garnet was always known as the toughest Gem in the group, that's why she became leader of the Crystal Gem after Steven's mother Rose Quartz gave up her psychical form.

  
"Nail it, Garnet!" beamed Trix. "Wait, Mother? You mean those are babies?" asked Trix. He knew Gems could have kids since Steven is half Gem, but must give up their psychical form to do so. But these things were not like the Gems, maybe they could have children some other way.

  
"Somewhat. But they don't have Gems like the Mother." said Garnet as the cat girl popped up with a Centipeetle in her mouth before it poofed. After which she began licking her arm, until noticing a Centipeetle crawling on the ceiling.

  
"You know they're actually pretty cute, can I keep one?" asked the cat girl. The feline Gem loved animals, and these creatures would definitely be fun to have around.

  
"No! You certainly can't keep one!" yelled Pearl as she stabbed another one and it puffed into a green cloud of dust. "We are supposed to capture and contain Corrupted Gems, not turn them into pets!" she lectured to the feline Gem, who just rolled her eyes at Pearl.

  
“I thought Gems were humanoid-like, aside from Cat's Eye behaving in a feline-like manner?... Ooooh wait, are you saying they're Corrupted Gems!? Yeeee, the perfect opponent!" beamed Trix. Steven and Trix have fought many Corrupted Gems before, and it gave them a big rush as the two loved battle more than anything.

  
"We better find it quickly before anyone gets hurt." said Pearl, squinting her eyes while looking over her shoulder.

  
"Oh! Oh! Can I help? Can I? Can I?" asked Steven. He wanted to help out the Gems whenever they had a mission or task, which mostly resulted in them telling him that he's too young. Despite the fact he had Trix and they could transform into creatures just as strong as the Gems, they still didn't want the two to get in the middle of fights.

  
"Steven, dear. Until you learn how to control the power of your Gem." Pearl holds the Centipeetle's head then snapped it while maintaining her motherly tone. "We'll take care of protecting humanity, okay?" she said with a caring shrug. Pearl was overall a very protective mother figure for Steven, although the same can't be said about her relationship with Trix.

  
"But he has MEEEE!" boasted Trix, while reminding Steven of his Omnitrix powers.

  
"Trix's right!" beamed Steven as he activated the Omnitrix, slapped the core and burst into a bright green light before morphing into the selected alien. When the flash of green light vanished, everyone could see the transformation.

  
Steven and Trix had transformed into a small, meteor-like alien with cracks all over his body. This alien was basically a rock with a axe shaped blade on each side of his head, each colored charcoal blue. Below and above him are metal rods colored the same as the blades, with the top rod also having a small yellow star at the center. Around this stone alien is pink psychic energy that is allowing him to levitate above the ground, while also moving chunks of his body around leaving several holes in the alien. He only has one eye on the right, shaped like a rectangle and glowing with the same pink psychic energy showing this alien is hollow inside. The Omnitrix symbol is where the left eye should be, while the gemstone is a few inches below the eyes.

  
*Rockhead! Watch this!* Rockhead widen his eye and the remaining Centipeetles got dragged across the room by the psychokinetic aura then smacked against each other, knocking them out. *Psycho...Crusher!* Rockhead discharges a psychokinetic blast from his mind and impacted the Corrupted Gem spawns, poofing them to non-existence.

  
"Whoa, nice one Steven!" said the plump purple woman giving the alien a thumbs up.

  
*Thanks, Amethyst!* beamed Rockhead. *Hey Pearl, What do you think? I got them all in one move!* the rock alien beamed.

  
"Ya, nothing beats Omnitrix powers!" said Trix as he popped out and started flexing. "With this power, Steven and I are unstoppable!" added the little Omnitrix with pride, truly proud of the amazing abilities he and Steven have when working together.

  
"Yes well, while it may be impresses, it still doesn't compare to the beautiful and majestic power of Steven's gem." said Pearl in a smug tone. Trix looked at her in an annoyed pose, he really didn't like when Pearl acted like the Omnitrix was a simple tinker toy.

  
"Majestic?" laughed the little Omnitrix from the comment, which he found hilarious. "What's so majestic about a rock that doesn't do anything for Steven but remind him of the pain of not having his mother?" asked Trix, Rockhead slightly lowered his head. Steven has never known his mother Rose Quartz as she gave up her physical form to bring him into the world. Not knowing his own mother is a great pain for him. Trix saw the expression that Rockhead was giving and felt bad for bringing up such a sad topic. "Sorry Steven..." Trix said apologetically.

  
"The Rose Quartz gem is far superior than a simple little trinket like you, you're just a simple machine with a attitude problem." stated Pearl in an annoyed voice. At that moment Garnet walked behind Pearl and grabbed her by the back of her shirt and lifted her up. Rockhead, Trix and the other gems watched as Garnet turned Pearl to face her while she was being held up.

  
"Apologies now, Pearl." ordered Garnet in a very strict tone. This was not the first time Pearl had said this sort of thing about Trix, which was starting to get on the large woman's nerve.

  
"But Garnet, I was just…" began Pearl before Garnet cut her off with a hard stare, and even though she was wearing glasses, you could tell that Garnet was giving Pearl a hard glare.

  
"Trix is as much as a member of this team and family as the rest of us, and I will not have you insulting him. Now apologies right this instant!" ordered Garnet more aggressively this time. Since Rose was gone, the Gems took the position as mother/sister for Steven, and nobody was more of a mother to him than she was, and ever since Steven found Trix and brought him into the family unit, Garnet has treated and thought of him as a son along with Steven.

  
"O...okay, I... I'm so...sorry Trix" Pearl said in a shaking voice. She was really afraid of Garnet when she was mad, and she also knew how motherly Garnet was with Steven and even Trix. Pearl honestly couldn't understand how Garnet could see this machine as a person, he is just a bunch of bolts.

  
"Apology accepted." chimed Trix, happy that Garnet has his back, he really loved her like a mom. Their relationship wasn't like a mother and son at first, but over time they bounded like a real family.

  
"That's better." Garnet said no much more calm, she gently lowered Pearl to the ground and walked back to handle more of the Centipeetle. Rockhead than levitated himself to Pearl.

  
*Pearl aren't you impressed, me and Trix stopped a lot of the Centipeetle?* said Rockhead.

  
"Not all of them." said Pearl before they heard clattering sounds and he turns to see a bunch of Centipeetle poking around the fridge.

  
*HEY! Get out of there!* he yelled, which the Centipeetle got startled by the booming command in their heads and quickly flee when Rockhead chase after them and spilled a gallon of milk. He stopped and telekinetically lifts it up before checking the fridge. *Awww... They ate everything. NOT COOL! OUT!* He threw them across the room and they hit the wall, poofing it in defeat. Rockhead turned to the fridge, closed it telekinetically and looked up at the icebox, just to discover a huge stash of Cookie Cats. His eye grew large with a star as the Omnitrix started beeping red and reverted Rockhead back into Steven with a flash of red light.

  
"No way... It can't be!" Steven reach out for one and grabbed it as he turned and gazed at the package as Pearl walks in and closed the ice box. "Where did you get these?! I thought they stop making them?!" asked Steven with excitement.

  
"Did you make them with your gemstones?" asked Trix as he stands out and poke the package. With all the crazy stuff the Gems could do, it wouldn't surprise him if they could make a simple treat for Steven to enjoy.

  
"Hmhmhm, no." giggle Pearl at how silly that question was. "We heard they stopped making them too. And since they're Steven's favorite..." she began to say before Amethyst jumped in and sat on the counter and Garnet walks in.

  
"We ran out and stole a bunch!" answered Amethyst.

  
"And it was soooo thrilling, sneaking in and unlocking the doors!" beamed Cat's Eye as she moved in and sat down on the floor before licking her arm. Cat's Eye acted more cat than Gem at times, doing all the basic activities that a regular household cat would do. From drinking and eating from a food bowl she bought just for her, to even using a scratch post and taking tongue baths.

  
"Grrr, I went back and paid for them!" grunts Pearl as she placed her hands on her hips.

  
"The whole thing was my idea." said Garnet as she held up her hands and the gauntlets started glowing bright purple, splits into shooting stars and started swirling above her palms.

  
"It was everyone's ideas." Amethyst points out.

  
"Nyeah~!" chimed Cat's Eye.

  
"Not really." said Garnet as the stars entered the gemstones on her palms. Her right palm has a sapphire gemstone and her left has a ruby gemstone but they're both colored in shades of garnet. It was odd why she had two gemstones when her teammates only have one, but that's a story for a different time.

  
"Best. Idea. Ever! You're the coolest, Garnet!" beamed Trix with a happy smile, truly impressed with the kind gesture she did for the two.

  
"Thank you, Trix." said Garnet as she gave a soft smile.

  
"All that matters is that Steven is happy." Pearl concludes the discussion. Steven then startled Pearl when he began to sing a song.

  
Oooooohhhh!  
He's a frozen treat with an all new taste cause he came to this planet from outer space A refugee of an interstellar war But now he's at your local grocery store Cookie Cat!  
He's a pet for your tummy Cookie Cat!  
He's super duper yummy Cookie Cat!  
He left his family behind!  
Cookie Caaaaat! Now available at Gurgens off Rt. 109.

  
"PFFFT HA HA HA HA HA!" Pearl, Cat's Eye, Amethyst and Trix burst out laughing while Garnet chuckle briefly and applauded to Steven's Cookie Cat song.

  
"Good song Stevo." said Trix.

  
"Thanks Trix, I practiced a lot." said Steven with a smile. Singing was always a talent Steven shared with the Gems, apparently the Gem species are very talented when it came to songs. Steven even taught Trix how to sing, through it took longer than expected because the little Omnitrix had trouble adjusting his voice for song.

  
"I loved it, a cat song always made be purr." Cat's Eye said than let out a small purr as an example. "Purrr!" she really loved Steven's songs, it reminded her of the songs his mother would sing to her.

  
"I still can't believe you did this. I'm gonna save it forever! ...right after I eat this one." smiled Steven as he open the package, held out the ice cream sandwich and balled up the wrapper. "Hello, old friend." smiled Steven before taking a bite on the ear. "Nyum...hmmm. Nyum nyum... So good! I like to eat the ears first." beamed Steven. Suddenly his belly began to produce a bright pink rose glow.

  
"Whooooa! Gem Level rising up!" said Trix and the Crystal Gems noticed the glow as well.

  
"Uh, Steven?" Amethyst called out, pointing a finger at the glowing spot on Steven's shirt.

  
"Oh my." began Cat's Eye.

  
"Huh?" asked Steven before he noticed the glow, lift his shirt and revealed the rose quartz gemstone embedded where his naval was. It was glowing brightly. "My Gem is glowing!" he gasped.

  
"Quick, show us your weapon." said Amethyst.

  
“I hope it's an axe!" said Trix with excitement in his voice as he got closer to Steven's gem. "Come on, papa needs a sharp axe." he added holding his pinchers up in a grabbing gesture, greatly praying for his battle axe.

  
"Try to summon your weapon little kitten, maybe it'll be a pair of cats claws like mine!" said Cat's Eye while using the nickname she gave both Steven and Trix. If Steven's Gem Weapon was a cat's claw, than it would be a dream come true for Cat's Eye.

  
"I don't know how!" said Steven then the glow began to die out. "AH! It's fading! How'll I make it come back!" panicked Steven. He had finally managed to get his gemstone to glow, meaning he was on the verge of summoning his weapon.

  
"Calm down Steven! Breath, don't force it." instructed Pearl trying to calm the little boy down and have him summon his gem without straining his body. This was an very important moment of Steven's life, he would finally be able to summon his mother's weapon.

  
"Yeah, and try not to poop yourself either!" sneered Amethyst, as always making a joke out of the situation.

  
"Yuck!" exclaimed Cat's Eye in disgust.

  
"Gross, Amethyst!" said Trix while making a gagging posture.

  
"Please, don't." said Garnet. The glow finally faded away and everyone sighed in dismay as Steven flopped himself on the floor.

  
"Awww, I was really close that time." sighed Steven before standing up and store his half-eaten Cookie Cat in the wrapper. "Can one of you just explain how to summon my weapon?" he asked, wanting to be ready next time.

  
"Yeah, in case for the next glow." said Trix, agreeing with Steven, plus he really wanted his battle axe no matter what it would take to get it.

  
"Oh! I'll go first~!" sang Pearl as she raise her hand.

  
"What, why should you go first?" asked Amethyst. The purple Gem didn't like how Pearl always wanted to be Miss know-it-all all the time, it was one of the reasons they didn't get along well.

  
"Ya, we could do a better job than you at helping Stevo!" argued Cat's Eye who was backing up Amethyst in this argument. Pearl was someone that annoyed Cat's Eye to the very core, they may have be on the same team but saying that they were friends could be laughable.

  
"Because I am the most mature!" responded Pearl with her head held up high.

  
"You're also the most boring, I'm pretty sure both my little kittens would fall asleep learning from you." said the cat girl as she stuck her tongue out as Pearl, who was scowling at her.

  
"Enough, let's have Steven and Trix decide who goes first." said Garnet trying to defuse the situation. She always had trouble getting the group to stop arguing, mostly with fights between Amethyst and Pearl.

  
"I have an idea." said Trix as he began to make an hologram and showed a digital hat with straws in it. "Let's draw straws!" he added moving the hologram closer to the Gems.

  
"Great idea Trix!" said Steven amazed with the idea, it was a fair way to decide who would go at what time.

  
"Sounds good to me." Amethyst agreed, thinking they could grab something to eat when it was her turn to help Steven with his Gem Weapon.

  
"Agreed!" said Cat's Eye. This way Pearl only had a one out of four chance of getting to teach Steven about his Gem powers first, and honestly Cat's Eye was okay with anyone of the Gems teaching him first besides that overprotective jerk.

  
"Okay, let's start." Trix responded than made the digital hat start to shake, the gems watched as the straws were moving from place to place inside the hat, than after about a few more moments the hat stopped and Trix moved the hologram closer to the gems. "Alright ladies, make your pick." said the Omnitrix gesturing to the holographic sticks.

  
"I'll go first." Garnet announced as she touched one of the digital straws and it began to shine and move out of the hat. It revealed the number 3 on the end.

  
"Looks like you’re 3rd to go Garnet." announced Trix as he made a mental note about who goes when.

  
"Understood." smiled Garnet as she stepped aside and let Amethyst go next. She poked the straw closes to the left and when it moved up in the air it revealed the number 2.

  
"You're the 2nd to go Amy" said Trix while updating the schedule for the gem weapon training.

  
"Kay!" Amethyst responded with a smirk than high fived both Steven and Trix before letting Pearl go next. When she touched her straw, it came up with the number 1.

  
"WHAT!?" shouted Cat's Eye in shock, she couldn't believe it.

  
"Well, lucky me." said Pearl very smugly while giving Cat's Eye a smirk. Cat's Eye gave her a growl in response.

  
"Well, let's get started." announced Trix.

  
The scene switched to the cherry blossom tree located at the other side of Beach City as Steven and Pearl stood beneath it, well Steven is sitting down as the cherry blossom naturally sent down "rain" of petals.

  
"Pay attention to these petals, Steven." began Pearl as she gestured the petal dancing in the air in it's descend. "The petal's dance seems improvise, but it is being calculated in real time based on physical properties of this planet. With hard work and dedication, you can master the magical properties of your gemstone and perform your own dance!" Pearl held up her hands over her gemstone in triangle gesture then swung her arms out and summons her weapon.

  
The spear is a glowing pearl blade with a white grip and a cyan, gold, and white colored pommel shaped like a star. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, becoming less sharp on the lower shaft. Pearl grabbed it, swung it down and extends its length to an actual spear, spun it above her before dramatically set it down. She opens her hand and caught a petal.

  
"Like so." she smiled.

  
Steven just stares, look down, sweep his arms across and pick up a bunch of petals and raised an eyebrow as he gazed at them.

  
"Okayyyy…could you try saying that in a way we might understand???" asked Trix while trying to calculate and make sense of what Pearl just said.

  
Next is training with Amethyst.

  
At the Big Donuts, Amethyst was eating a chocolate donut as she watched Steven hold up some of the petals from Pearl's tree and tossed them into the air.

  
"Wah!" he said as he watches them fall gently.

  
"Did Pearl tell you the 'petal things'?" asked Amethyst with a frown, that lame training thing was one of Pearl's stupidest ways to summon a weapon.

  
"Yeah, I need to practice really hard so I can dance like a tree... I think?" he wondered. Pearl wasn't always the easiest person to understand, with all the big words she uses on a regular basis.

  
"Oh, just use the Florauna and bam! We pass." said Trix.

  
"Florauna?" asked Steven and Amethyst.

  
"It's one of the transformations in the Omnitrix, I still haven't been able to unlock it though." said Trix.

  
"Anyway, listen Steven. All that practices is no fun." said Amethyst before taking a bite on the donut then continue with a stuffed mouth. "Whenever I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." Amethyst held her hand over her amethyst gemstone and balled up as if she caught a handle then yank out her weapon with ease, which her weapon is a multi-tailed dark purple whip with a cross-guard in the form of a golden star.

  
The lash is dark purple and is divided into two different segments with spikes on the ends. She whips it at an nearby garbage container and slices it into two.

  
"See? Didn't try at all." she smiled and Steven scratches his hair in confusion. Suddenly Lars ran out with a garbage bag and saw what becomes of the container.

  
"Huh!? Again!?" he exclaimed as he dropped the bag.

  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Trix as he held his one pincer over his belly and another pointed at Lars' face.

  
Next is Garnet.

  
At the top of the Crystal Temple, next to the lighthouse, Steven listens to Garnet's advice.

  
"So I'm supposed to work really hard and not try at all at the same time?!" asked Steven. All this talking with the Gems has done nothing but confused both Steven and Trix more than ever, at this rate he'll never learn to summon his shield.

  
"...Yes." she answered. Steven and Trix remains silent as the wind blew over. "Or...you could link your mind with the energy of all existing matter. Channeling the collective powers of the universe into your Gem, which results in..." Garnet held up her hands, channels the said energy then did a very awesome and groovy stances before she held up her hands and summons her gauntlets, which had a red and light red spiral design around the entire shaft, red and dark red fingers and fingertips, and contained the same star motif on the tops and bases of the gauntlets; before pumping her arms.

  
"At least that's my way of doing it." she said. Both Steven and Trix were mind-blown.

  
Lastly, Cat's Eye.

  
At the beach head, Steven and Trix meets with Cat's Eye.

  
"Lemme get this straight! Pearl taught you the flower dance, Amethyst just munch her food and Garnet just talked a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. Just to get you to summon your Gem weapon?" asked Cat's Eye as she was munching on a fish's skeleton.

  
"Pretty much." said Steven. Since the others didn't really tell Steven anything that seemed like it would help him, so he was praying that Cat's Eye might be able to help.

  
"Pearl got mad when I told her to make her speech more simple." said Trix as he crossed his arms to show his annoyance. "It's not my fault she speaks gibberish!" he added.

  
"She didn't yell at you, did she?" asked Cat's Eye while showing her fangs. She didn't like how much of a know it all Pearl was, but also didn't like how she treated Trix.

  
"No, but she did told us to leave while she calms down, the gems really made summoning a gem weapon weird." said Steven, robbing the back of his head.

  
"Oh, they're a bunch of no-action teachers. I'll show you the real way to summon your weapon." said Cat's Eye as she spits the skeleton aside. Steven just stands there and waits for her response. She slowly opens her eyes and gave a wild grin as she dropped in an fighting stance. "To call your weapon, you need to feel the pounding pulse in your blood, the racing thrills in your heart and the instinct of the wild! Yes, you must feel the thrill of the jungle in your heart! Thrill of the BATTLE!" roared Cat's Eye as she reach her hand over her gemstone, magic surged out as she grabbed the handle and yank out her claw gauntlet then crouch down, preparing to pounce Steven.

  
"Uh, what are you…" began Trix before Steven cuts him off.

  
"Uh, Cat? I don't think this is safe." said Steven, backing away slowly. The boy knew that look in the feline Gem's eyes, it was the same one she had in her primal moments.

  
"Don't worry kiddos, Safety's on." She pointed at her claws being coated with some protective scabbards before lunging at Steven.

  
"Wahhhh!" exclaimed Steven as he started running away.

  
"Hey don't run, Defend yourself!" she yelled as she chased after him. "Part of your training is about learning to be ready for a fight, no matter where or when it is, meow!" meowed the feline Gem, continuing her pursue of the two.

  
"I don't have a weapon!" he yelled as she comically punched the sand again and again while he keeps running ahead.

  
"Stop chasing us you crazy cat!" yelled Trix as he tried to dial an transformation.

  
"You got the Omnitrix, nya!" she reminded Steven as Trix continued to dial for an alien form. she dug her claw in the sand and swung it up, sending a small wave of sand. Steven tripped and rolled into the water. "Steven!" she ran towards the water, it touched her boot and…

  
"MEOW! HISSSSS!" she hissed as she jumped back like a frightened cat. She saw bubbles foaming up and she stares blankly, gaze at her Cat Claw then toss it in the water with a line attached to her wrist. It plopped in the water. She wagged her wrist. "Not a nibble." She muttered.

  
A large flash of bright green energy suddenly burst out the water and Cat's Eye barely managed to evade the falling water. When she looks at the source of the energy it is revealed to be Steven who has transformed into Razorfang.

  
"You wanna fight huh, well than, Bring it?!" shouted Trix on top of Razorfang's head.

  
"Now we're talking!!" said Cat's Eye as both her and Razorfang charged at one another and just before colliding the scene switched to just outside the area of the beach were a massive sand cloud gets created from the empact.

  
Back at the Beach House with the Gems…

  
"I think my best bet is to recreate what happened the last time my gem glowed. So..." Steven began as the Crystal Gems got placed in their positions as before. Steven points at them. "Garnet and Amethyst were here. Cat's Eye was sitting here, Pearl was next to the fridge..." Steven crossed his arms and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he probed his memory. "Hmmm... Amethyst, I think your arms were crossed?" he asked.

  
"Okay, your majesty." frowned Amethyst as she crosses her arms.

  
"And Cat, you were licking your arm." said Steven.

  
"I already had my bath, Meh, second round." Cat's Eye smiled as she started licking her arm. She was a little dusty from the fight she had with Razorfang, that was mostly because of the sand.

  
"And Pearl, your foot was like this." Steven grabbed Pearl's foot and moves it at the angle it was.

  
"I don't think it works this way, Steven." said Pearl confusingly.

  
"Just play along. I love replaying memories." Trix clapped his pincers gleefully.

  
"And Garnet, uh..." Steven grabbed her face and gently moves it to face upward, which she didn't respond back like she's a statue. "Yeah." Steven opens the ice box, grabbed the Cookie Cat he took before, than tossed the wrapper aside. "Then I took a bite of this Cookie Cat. Oh wait! I sang the song first. Uh, he's a frozen treat, all new taste, interstellar war, now available at Ghurven's." Steven repeats the lyrics in a incomplete, non-singing manner.

  
The Crystal Gems didn't laugh due to the fact they already heard it or because Steven didn't sang the entire song lyric. "Aww, it was funnier last time..." whined Steven before he checked his gemstone. No glow.

  
"Odd. Maybe it's because you didn't sang the full song." said Trix.

  
"Maybe I'm not a real Crystal Gem." sigh Steven sitting on the flour. Nothing he has done has worked in summoning his weapon, maybe he just didn't have the ability.

  
"Biologically, you're a Hybrid." said Trix before Garnet slapped the back of his head. "Ow, Garnet! Why'd you hit me?!" whined Trix. Pearl bends down next to Steven.

  
"Don't be silly, Steven. Of course you are." Pearl comforts him. "It doesn't matter if you're half gem or not, you're just as much of a Crystal Gem as we are!" she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

  
"And you're fun to have around, even if your gem is useless." said Amethyst, which annoyed everyone else in the room.

  
"Grrr." frowned Pearl angrily. Cat's Eye gave Amethyst an angry glare while both Garnet and Trix shaked their heads at her.

  
"I...mean, you're one of us Steven. We're not the Crystal Gems without you" she rephrases her answer sheepishly. Garnet just nodded.

  
"Of course Little Stevo, We Gems stick together." purred Cat's Eye as she nuzzle his cheek like a cat. "And no matter what, you and Trix well always be my cute little kittens." she said in a motherly tone.

  
"And hey, Gem power or not, you got me, the Omnitrix! Sure, Gem powers are awesome but in the meantime, stick with what you got." said Trix. "Besides, I personally think the Omnitrix is a better option, think about it. Gem powers are limited while the Omnitrix can give you over thousands of different powers and forms!" he added with caused Pearl to become wide eyed.

  
Pearl then looked at Trix in a aggravated pose. "How dare you, the power of Rose Quartz is 100 times more special than that little device!" Pearl shouted which made Steven and the other gems cringe.

  
"Ya? Well, at least Steven can USE the Omnitrix, unlike the so called special gemstone, and without the Omnitrix he couldn't do anything with you guys or fight to his heart's content!" stated Trix with his arms crossed.

  
"Trix does have a point." said Amethyst with her arms crossed.

  
"Grrr." growled Pearl in annoyance.

  
"The point is Steven is a Crystal Gem, and nothing will ever change that." said Garnet in her usual motherly tone.

  
"*sniff* Thanks guys. You're right, I have the Omnitrix to help me in fight, and besides I've still got... Cookie Cat!" smiled Steven as he took another bite. "Mmmmm... So good!" smiled Steven with joy.

  
Suddenly the rose quartz gemstone began to glow but this time to maximum level and produces multiple surge of energy before constructing a spiraled pink shield. The center is decorated with light pink rose thorns going from top to bottom, and its center symbol is shaped like a rose quartz gemstone. The outer edge of the shield is light blue. Everyone gasped in collective.

  
"Steven, it's a shield!" gasped Pearl in awe.

  
"Rose's Shield!" beamed Cat's Eye. She was overjoyed with seeing the weapon that belonged to Rose Quartz, the beloved leader of the Crystal Gems that is no longer with them.

  
"Aww, I wanted the axe..." complained Trix in a pout. "Good job summoning your weapon anyway Steven."

  
"Whoa, what!?" exclaimed Steven when he opens his eyes and saw his Gem Weapon. "I get a shield?! Ooooh...yeah!" cheered Steven but his cheer stance accidentally launches his shield which rockets around the room before impaling and breaking a TV. Amethyst bursts out laughing while Pearl puts her hand to her head in dismay and Cat's Eye tilted her head in dismay.

  
"I loved that TV…" she whined. She remembered watching cartoons with Steven when he was younger, he would always site on her lap while she would nuzzle his little head. Than she remembered the first night Trix spent with them all, they watched a movie and shared alot of laughs.

  
Trix unattached himself from the Omnitrix and hopped to Cat's Eye, when he got to her side he patted her on the back. "I loved that TV too mama cat, it had a lot of good memories, my favorite ones were with you watching stuff with me and Steven." he said as Cat's Eye than looked at him and had tears going down her face. "But don't worry, I'll fix it right….OH!" was all Trix could say before Cat's Eye grabbed him and gave him a back crushing hug.

  
"I LOVE YOU TRIXXY!" Cat said as she kept holding him and crying a river. Trix tried to calm down the cat Gem before she crushed his metal spine.

  
"It's okay cat, I'll fix the TV tomorrow." he said in a choking voice while patting her on the head.

  
Cat's Eye calmed down and put the little Omnitrix down, she gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up while wiping her tears away. Cat's Eye had a history of getting emotional when it came to her family, either with great joy when with them or extreme anger if anyone hurts them.

  
"Huh?" Steven glanced at the treat in his hand. "Cookie Cat! I summon my weapon by eating ice cream!" he beamed holding up the half eaten ice cream above his head, while everyone else looked at him confused.

  
"Eh?!" asked the girls.

  
"What!? Stevo, from the time you found me in the woods to now, I've seen you eat Cookie Cat a thousand times and not once did it summons a shield." Trix disapprove that possibility.

  
"But it glowed twice when I ate it." said Steven as Pearl pick up the wrapper and gazed at it suspiciously.

  
"What's in these things?" wondered Pearl before the Beach House suddenly began to quake then they looked at the window near the broken TV and saw a swarm of Centipeetle scurry up, followed by an even larger one. The shield vanished as well.

  
"What was that?" asked Steven. Everyone ran out of the Beach House and they all look up to see the Centipeetles crawling up to the Temple. The giant one has a white mane and its back is clad with more solid gems.

  
"Grrrrrr..." it purrs as it stood over the statue's head.

  
"It's the Mother!" frowned Garnet as she leaped toward it.

  
"A worthy opponent!" hissed Cat's Eye as she pulls out her cats claw and followed Garnet.

  
"Stay in the house, Steven!" ordered Pearl.

  
"No way, I'm coming too!" Steven ran back inside the house to grab several Cookie Cats, grab some extension cords and approach the Cookie Cat-theme freezer. Trix reattached himself to the Omnitrix. "Finally an opponent to fight, it's been weeks since our last Corrupted Gem fight" stated the boy to his bro, who nodded in agreement.

  
"Hyah!" Garnet landed a mid-air roundhouse kick, smacking the Mother's head back but she brushed it off and lunged at Garnet as she descends down, Cat's Eye leapt up and lands a barrage of high-speed punches, bashing the beak before landing an uppercut kick and knocked her back, only for the tail to swung in and smacked Cat's Eye away.

  
"MEOW!" she shrieked as she flew back and crashed into the ground, sending sand flying up. Garnet somersaulted and land on the floor, the gemstones moved up to her elbows as she thrust her fists and fired the gauntlets. Mother Centipeetle took it head on and got blown back but she tilted her head back and glared at her as Garnet re-summons a new pair of gauntlets.

  
"Grrrrrr!" snarled the Mother as she lunged toward Garnet. Garnet jumped her way down and into the beachhead. The Mother blindly chased after her and ends up crashing head-fisted against the sand. The Gems join up with Garnet as the Mother Centipeetle towers them and glared its eye, which the pupil looks like a Pokeball-like gem.

  
"GRRRR AAAAHH! BLLAARGH!" The Mother vomited a spray of corrosive acid, the Gems evade as it burn through the ground, making a trench. She ceased fire as she open her eye, which she shield it to avoid her Corrupted Gem from being corroded. She blinked several times as she lost sight of the Gems then turn her drooling head and Cat's Eye was moving in, surprising her.

  
"Take this, Feline Slasher!" she swung her cats claw and created mirage of claws, the Gem eye widen then she immediately duck down and she completely missed. "W-What—OOFF!" She got smacked down by the large tail and crushed into the sand.

  
"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" she roared as she lifted her tail and slammed it against her once more. She lift it up and Cat's Eye was broken, blood leaks from her mouth and nose as she twitched then gasped and forcibly cricked her arm joints in place and she glared at Mother Centipeetle.

  
"Is that it?" she asked. Mother Centipeetle snarled and swung the tail down again, she dash aside and it smashed the ground, she jumped up and rammed her cats claw against her back, only to be shattered by her durable shells. "Erk!" grunted Cat's Eye then her eye spotted Mother Centipeetle lung her jaws at her, she quickly slapped her hand on the beak and flipped over as she impaled the ground.

  
She spring across and jumped over as she pulled out a new cat's claw, channel the Magic into it and swung it, sending triple sonic blades and blasted her head-on as she land and slide a bit before noticing a spinning white ball covered in purple flames struck the Mother Centipeetle and blasted her with a huge explosion of magic. A smack was heard and Amethyst went flying before Garnet caught her and set her down.

  
"Man, she's tougher than the babies." said Amethyst.

  
"My Cat Claw shattered when it struck her shell." Cat's Eye add.

  
"Then we must strike it harder." said Pearl as she spun her spear and aim it, aura builds up then fired a powerful magic orb that struck her and slammed her against the water, creating an explosion. Suddenly she moved in a frighten speed, swirl around them and created wall of sand as multiple pincers flew in and attempted to stab them. They barely evade them then Garnet saw one leg heading toward Pearl and shove her aside before getting grazed across the arm.

  
"Urgh!" grunted Garnet before Amethyst whipped her and moved her away as 2 legs struck the ground.

  
"Cat, join with Amethyst." said Pearl.

  
"Right!" Cat jumped over and land on Amethyst's head with her hands cupped on the sides. Amethyst slapped her whips down hard and ignited with purple flames.

  
"Gem Combo: Spiral Flame Twister!" chanted Amethyst and Cat's Eye as they spun into a frenzy top before being consumed as a purple fire tornado. The massive heat began to turn sand into glass, resulting the Mother Centipeetle to be stuck. Pearl jumped up with Garnet and she taped her spear on her gauntlet then infused it with her electrical magic and Garnet empowered it with her own.

  
"Thunder Magic: Double Lightning Bomb!" Garnet fired her super-charged gauntlet at the ground and impacted the glass floor before giving a spark and exploded into a lethal EMP, shattering the glass and knocked Mother Centipeetle back. She rolled a bit and flail wildly before getting up and violently spray acid around blindly. She ceased fire and search around before spotting the Gems taking refuge behind the statue's broken hand.

  
"BLAAAAAAH!" The Mother vomit acid at the broken hand and the statue slowly began to melt.

  
"We hit it hard and it's not working!" complained Cat's Eye.

  
"We could really use Steven's shield right about now!" said Amethyst.

  
"Hey!" Steven called out as he chucks pebbles at Mother. She ceased fire as it got her attention and turn to see Steven as he plants the freezer, which was plugged with multiple cords to be connected at the house, in the ground and stood brave. "Leave them alone!" he ordered.

  
"Steven, I think this is a bad idea." worried Trix as he tried to get his bro to reconsider this idea.

  
"Don't worry Trix, I got this!" assured Steven to the little Omnitrix, who didn't seem to feel any more easy about this plan Steven came up with.

  
"Steven, no!" exclaimed the Crystal Gems.

  
"Cookie Cat Crystal combo powers, activate!" yelled Steven as he ate the Cookie Cat and chew it, the Mother slithers up and display her drooling fangs. Steven tucks his shirt up so he can project the shield. The Mother waits for his move and Steven continues chewing before swallowing but he began to sweat as nothing happen.

  
"Yeeeah, I thought so." said Trix dryly. He didn't want to say it, but the idea that ice cream gaved Steven powers was one of the stupidest things he heard.

  
"Uh-oh!" cringed Steven as he grabbed his freezer and retreated. "Aaaaah!" screamed Steven as Mother Centipeetle began to chase after him.

  
"We need to save Steven!" panicked Pearl as she steps out but the Mother's rear jaws snapped the top of the broken hand apart, forcing them to retreat back.

  
"Can we save ourselves first?!" asked Amethyst.

  
"We're trapped between the monster and water! Why do we have to live near water!" cried Cat's Eye. Steven opens the freezer and unwraps all the Cookie Cats, eating them up.

  
"Stevo, no! You'll get a stomachache!" panicked Trix. "Seriously man, just use the Omnitrix!"

  
"Goodbye, my friends." said Steven as he devours two last Cookie Cats and swallowed them. His stomach began to growl but the gemstone still doesn't glow. "Why isn't it working?" asked Steven. His stomach kept making noises and the pain he felt began to grow, eating fast always made the boy puke up his lunch.

  
"Grrrrrrr..." growled the Mother as she glared at Steven. "BLL AAAAARGH!" she vomited an acid spray and Steven quickly jump aside and rolled on the ground.

  
"You really believed foods could give you powers? This is not a video game Steven!" argued Trix.

  
"B-But it worked twice?" baffled Steven. The pincers snapped the hand then Garnet stood up.

  
"Steven!" she called out but quickly grabbed and holds back Mother's pincers then Cat's Eye jumped on it and start jabbing it with her Cat's Claw. Mother snarled as she lifted her tail and slammed Cat against Garnet, creating explosion of sand and they got battered hard. Pearl and Amethyst pulled them in before the tail crushed them. Steven stood up and looked up, just to find his unfortunate freezer caught in the blast, half corroded apart.

  
"No... Oh, no no no!" cried Steven as he ran over and kneel down as he gazed at the ruined fridge. He slowly pokes it then recoil as the lightning sparks. Steven balled up his hands into fists then grew angry. "NOOOO!" cried Steven as the Omnitrix glowed and produced a burst of green energy. Everyone covered their eyes from the massive amount of bright green energy, but when the light stopped they could see what the two boys turned into.

  
Both Steven and Trix had transformed into some type of fire alien, as he was completely made of flames and molten rock. The flames he was generating are a light blue, almost looking bright white and causing the parts of his body not covered with clothes to have a blue glow. The magna rocks are a dark blue, and have a slight muscle pattern. The large rock making up his chest has a large hole on each side, showing the flames underneath. His face have the appearance of a demonic skull, with the lower jaw having sharp fangs. His shoulders were large and are blasting out flames, taking the appearance of volcanoes and also each having two spikes. He is wearing dark pink metal wrist bands, each having a star on them. Around his waist is a dark pin metal built with the star as a belt buckle, while below he was wearing pants that were the same pink color as Steven's shirt with yellow lines giving is a magna theme above the knee. Below the knee the pants were completely black, with yellow at the bottom. This alien has three fingers on each hand, while the feet had two toes on front and one on the back. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, with the gemstone on his belly.

  
"PYROBURST!" he roared.

  
"Whoo, Now we're talking!" cheered Amethyst.

  
"BLAAAAAAAA ARRRGH!" Centipeetle vomit her acid all over Pyroburst.

  
"STEVEN!" panicked Pearl.

  
"GRAAAAAAGH!" roared Pyroburst as he blasted the acid apart with a superheat aura. Mother Centipeetle dart back in shock then noticed the sand becomes extremely hot and slowly turning glassed. "Cookie Cat, he's a pet for your tummy!" snarled Pyroburst as he charged toward Mother Centipeetle with his body bursting huge amount of heat.

  
"GRRR AAAHH!" she charged in and readied her jaws.

  
"Cookie Cat, he's super duper yummy!" he roared as he land a flaming uppercut and knocked Centipeetle way back, fracturing the jaws and falling on her back then he land on the ground, grabbed her tail and start slamming her around the beach, injuring her and the shells began to crack. "COOKIE CAT, HE LEFT HIS FAMILY BEHIND!" the slamming created a huge sand cloud then a punch landed and the Corrupted Gem went flying to the sky, Pyroburst rocket himself ahead and created lava sphere from his shoulders, grabbed them and slammed it together, forging a focused energy. "COOKIE CAT!" He fired a plasma beam and smack Centipeetle into the ruined freezer, which she crushed and gave her an explosion of extreme voltage.

  
"KKKKYYYYY AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Mother Centipeetle with a woman-like scream of agony as Pyroburst land on the ground in a heroic knee-bend stance and the heat aura died out.

  
"Now available...nowhere." he sighed before the Omnitrix started beeping red before it times out and he turns back to normal.

  
"YES!" cheered Amethyst.

  
"The defense is broken!" informed Cat's Eye.

  
"Gems, weapons!" ordered Garnet. The Crystal Gems produced a bright light and destroyed the hand by the energy burst as they emerged with their Gem Weapons. "Let's do it." They charged toward the Mother Centipeetle and she glanced at them in horror before they collided her, producing a powerful magic explosion that parts the clouds away.

  
Mother Centipeetle was destroyed and the light popped, revealing its Corrupted Gem as it fell and roll across the sand before Garnet stop it with her foot, she bend over, poke it before spread her hand, concealing the Gem in a pink bubble. She held it up and it teleports away. She turns her head to see Steven making a grave for the remaining wrapper and bury it.

  
"Stevo?" asked Trix.

  
"Farewell, sweet Cookie Cats." began Steven with tears as he place a leave as a grave marker. "I'll always remember the time we spent together." whimpered Steven then his stomach rumbles. "Shh, hush now." he said. The Gems gathers around and Amethyst bend down.

  
"Are you crying?" she asked.

  
"Only a little!" he shouted.

  
"I miss them too. Meow~" nodded Cat as she sat down and whimpered.

  
"Well, I guess your powers don't come from ice cream." smiled Amethyst.

  
"Of course not! Who thinks that's the answer for powers!? No offense, Stevo." said Trix.

  
"Don't worry Steven, I'm sure someday you'll figure out how to activate your gem." said Pearl as she comfort him.

  
"Yes, in your own Steven-y way." smiled Garnet.

  
*Although it seems both times the Gem activated was when Steven eat the Cookie Cat and he was enjoying... Waaaait... Could it... Nah!* Trix declines his thought.

  
"I'm okay, guys. I just--" Steven sighed before belching a bit. “I just don't understand… I managed to summon it twice but I don't even know how.” He laments.

  
“It seems there's more mystery to your Gem then we originally thought.” said Garnet.

  
“But rest assure, you will succeed.” Pearl smiled as they all hugged Steven and he smiled peacefully.

  
The End.

  
Next time on Steven 10 - Steven, Trix and the Crystal Gems must stop a crazy scientist from turning Beach City into a freak show.

  
Alien Biography #1: Stonagon.

  
Hello galactic viewers, my name is Zennith and I will be here to introduce you to the species of this universe. Before we start, I want to explain that I am not from this universe, and am here because my assistant Albedo created a multiverse traveling device that lets me travel to this universe. The reason I picked this universe out of the infinite others is because of a certain crystal species called the Gems, which have greatly affected the other species of this universe, which are almost the same as the ones in my universe.

  
On a desert planet called Vloronke lives a ancient and mystical species known as the Stonagon. The planet Vloronke is a large planet that has three suns around it, causing the surface to be a scorching desert that many species would find impossible to live in. The endless sand goes all around the planet with large mountains that are so gigantic, they make the planet appear to be covered in spikes. There is no moon, and that along with the fact the planet is heated with three suns means that it's daytime for twenty four hours every single day.

  
Surprisingly there is a species that lives on Vloronke, and it is the ancient Stonagons, a race of stone aliens that have power of psychic energy and the ground. They were once humanoid, but after millions of years they traded their limbs for stronger minds and intelligence. They build their homes with the help of their geokinesis, and also tend to live underground to avoid the heat and predators.

  
As for mating, the process involves a male and female Stonagon swirling around each other and combining their geokinetic energy and parts of their bodies, and after about five weeks a new Stonagon is born.

  
The males and females can be told apart based on color, with the males being brown and grey while the females are dark blue and pink. Also the female has sharper blades while the male has a more durable stone body. The female Stonagon's seem to prefer learning about plant life, while the males find that silly because their planet is unable to grow plant, except for their natural predator.

  
That's right, the predator for the Stonagon is an living plant called the Velocaflora. This plant animal can be described as a cactus with the body shape of a squid. Their heads are giant flowers while each of their tentacles are a different color that has different purpose. Most of you may be wondering how a plant could eat a rock, and the answer is that the Velocaflora smashes whatever Stonagon they capture into rubble and absorb the remains into their large flower head, making the dead Stonagon's act like soil or flower food for them. This is the main reason the Stongon don't leave from their underground homes, from fear of the Velocaflora.

  
Albedo has done research on the possibility for an ultimate form of the Stonagon species, and to his joy it seems that they do have an evolution. When a Stonagon is under tremendous pressure and heat they will harden their stone and absorb any earth around them, making them larger. Their bodies change to a color of green or purple and gain more demonic appearances. The spikes and blades they have become sharper and change to the color black, because of the large amounts of iron and sulfur they absorb during the evolution process. Their energy aura turn red, and in terms of power they are in another level from any normal Stonagon, as the ultimate version can destroy and remake entire mountains with little more than a thought.

  
That's all the time we have for now, but come back next week for more info of this universe and it's species.


	2. Mutant Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Trix must stop a mad scientist from turning Beach City into a freak show.

**Chapter 2 - Mutant Zoo**

****

  
The scene opens up to the Beach City shore at dusk, where we find multiple explosions occurring across the beach. Multiple purple blades slashes about with fire blasts bursting about. We moved in closer at two energy comets charging in and landing a powerful impact with each other, creating a powerful shockwave that formed a deep dug hole before the comets disburse apart and the figures jumped away to make some distance. It's Steven as Pyroburst and Amethyst.

  
The Crystal Gems have recently captured about 3 Corrupted Gems that day but Steven and Trix still had the erdg for combat, which seems to happen more often lately. Amethyst suggested having a sparring match to get their energy out and train a little, Steven and Trix both agreed while the other Gems went home to start making dinner.

  
"Raaghhh... Bring it on Amethyst, I still got more fire powers!" smirked Pyroburst as he flares his fists then thrust his hands, discharging a series of fire spears.

  
"And I still got more skills!" smirked Amethyst as she swung her whips around, slicing the spears apart then she quickly jump up to evade the fireballs that blew the sand apart before encasing it into glass. Pyroburst began to move but noticed he cannot budge an inch, he looked down and saw his feet are now being trapped by glass.

  
"Oh shoot." He grumbled.

  
"I hate it when that happens, we have got to control Pyroburst heat" stated Trix has he popped out of the dial hole to look at the ground. Pyroburst wasn't very good at places with a lot of sand, as extreme heat and sand would always cause the creation of glass that keeps getting the alien stuck to the ground.

  
"BANZAI!" cheered Amethyst as she jumped forward, pulled out another whip and started swinging them at Pyroburst, bashing him non-stop then held out her whips, spun them at high speed and grinned as Pyroburst remains stunned. "WHIP CRACKER!" she flicked her wrists forward and Pyroburst instantly caught the whip while he focused his gaze at his glassed feet.

  
"I'm stuck Amethyst. Hold a sec." he said as he slammed her against the ground, sending a quake and wave of sand that fractured the glass. "Finally." He moved his feet and he glared at the sand wave before it suddenly heated into glass and shattered into pieces, soon after melting away by the Pyronite's aura. Amethyst stood up and cricks her neck before smirking and picks her nose with her pinkie.

  
"That was rough. Time for an all-out fight!" Amethyst spun her whips before bringing them together and linking them into a single whip, bigger and longer whip then dropped in fighting stance. She was soon surrounded by purple Gem Energy, which greatly increased her psychical strength.

  
"Same here." said Pyroburst as he pumped his arms and his body erupted in a flaming aura.

  
"Man, their powers are off the charts, I should really make something to measure them." said Trix as he than got an idea. *Wait, maybe I could…* he thought before he noticed things heating up, literally.

  
Pyroburst thrust his hands back erupting double burst of magma before rocketing toward Amethyst, who immediately lifted her foot and stopped his thrust punch. Which blasted the sand away on both sides and drove her across the beach, showing difficulty on halting his speed before she lifted her other foot and kicked Pyroburst's face, sending her somersaulting backward but comically patted her shoes to clear the smokes before landing on her back. Pyroburst was stunned by the kick and shook it off, after which he thrust his fist forward and fired an flaming lance at her.

  
"Take our fire!" shouted Trix in excitement.

  
"Yipe!" she yelped as she dash away from the lances then swung her large whip and Pyroburst held up his arm, it wrapped around it. He grabbed and swung Amethyst across the beach and slammed her against the sand dome, sending more sand flying. She yelped and spat sand out before Pyroburst hoisted her up, swung her over and attempted to slam her down once more.

  
Amethyst immediately recovered and landed on both feet, used the momentum to turn the table to lift and slammed Pyroburst against the boulder shattering it apart. "Come on, I got more!" she said. Pyroburst stood up and gave a growl.

  
"That's it, time for the heavy fire!" shouted Trix as Pyroburst began to increase his body heat to the max.

  
"Meteor Eruptor!" yelled Pyroburst as he held his arms out then the mini-volcanoes glowed brightly before discharging a barrage of magma spheres to the sky.

  
"Whoa, easy on the extreme!" said Amethyst as she began to somersault, her hair wrapped around her whole body until she's now a white spin ball. She accelerated the rotation and rocketed towards the magma rocks, pin balling them to pieces and soar towards Pyroburst. He inhaled deeply then vomited a stream of lava but Amethyst ceased spinning and swung her hair, which harden into with a diamond-like durability and sliced the magma apart before she landed on the ground and splits her whip back into two.

  
"What's wrong with extreme?" smirked Pyroburst as he cupped his hands, channel the density of the heat then yank them apart, forging sabers on his hands.

  
"Can you take the heat?" asked Trix crossing his arms. "Or well you get BURNED!" he added with a devious smirk, this was one of those times were the little Omnitrix loved to cause some destruction.

  
"Oh, can I take it?" Amethyst slapped her whips down and they ignited with purple fiery energy, the tips splits into four and her hidden eye sparks with malice. "Block these!" She swung her whips at Pyroburst but Pyroburst instantly started parrying all strikes with his saber blades, producing energy bursts that quake the ground as Amethyst kept whipping at Pyroburst, yet he kept parrying to display Steven's great reflexes. The whips then ensnared his arms. He grabbed them and reeled her in, only for her to spin dash into him and produced a powerful explosion of sand, followed by a greed light as Steven went back to normal went flying and rolled like a ball before stopping in the sand.

  
"Whoa! I lost." said Steven disappointed in his and Trux lost, but still happy with the epic battle they all had. Trix and Steven really loved to fight.

  
"Man, I thought Pearl's the second strongest!?" asked Trix as he pops up and stretched his spine. Although he had a robotic body, he was able to feel around his body thanks to special sensors built into his body, which allows him to feel things like an organic species. This means Trix can feel cold and hot, pain and pleasure, making him more as an individual than a machine.

  
"Hey, I don't slack around doing nothing. Beside, you guys are a great sparring partner, Steven" smiled and Trix clapped with glee as Amethyst discards her weapons. "I'm hungry, how about you guys?" asked Amethyst smiling and looking down at the two.

  
"Oh yes!" beamed Steven and Trix in unison.

  
At the Beach City's downtown section, Steven and Amethyst ran across the sidewalks and turn to find the Beach Citywalk Fries, a food stand that is famous for their French Fries variation. They approached the counter to find the owner.

  
"Hey Mr. Fryman, give me the bits!" said Steven very eager for his favorite meal. The boy always loved the crunchy leftover fry bites that came off of the fries, he would order that almost every day.

  
Mr. Fryman is quite tall with a thick build. He has a Dijon-colored short beard, black eyes, and thick rosewood-colored eyebrows. He sports a fry-shaped hairdo with a red visor hat and wears a light dull red T-shirt and white apron. He also wears a pair of dark grey shorts and yellow shoes.

  
"Steven!" Mr. Fryman began as he flipped the sign when approaching. "We're closed." he said, much to the dread of the group.

  
"Awww, what?" whined Steven in disappointment. Amethyst slammed her hand on the counter.

  
"It's only 10 minutes before closing hours!" whined Trix. "Common man, were starving!" Trix whined even more while slapping his pinchers on the counter. Technically he didn't really have a need for food, but after watching Steven and the others eat he gained a habit of consuming to feel like part of the group.

  
"Give 'em the bits! The bits, the bits..." Amethyst began chanting while continuously hitting the counter. Trix and Steven joins in the chant, nothing would stop them from getting what they truly wanted to sustain their hunger.

  
"The BITS! The BITS! The BITS!" they chanted as they banged on the counter, causing the owner to sweat a little from fear they might break the wood.

  
"Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter!" Mr. Fryman gave in and goes to cook some fry bits. It wasn't really that big of a deal to make them, he just wished Steven would try normal fries for once.

  
"YES!" beamed the trio as they exchanged high-fives. Soon Mr. Fryman returns and hands them a bag of fry bits, which Steven happily takes.

  
"I can give you actual fries if you want." he offered although he pretty much already knew the answer, seriously what's wrong with normal fries.

  
"Just the bits, please." Steven took the bag. "Thanks." he said as he walks away while Amethyst picks a handful of bits and Trix creates a digitize version of bits and ate them. They began to walk back to the temple when the ground started quaking violently.

  
"Whoa! Either I'm very hungry or we're having an earthquake." said Amethyst as the ground kept moving, the sound of thrashing can be heard underneath their feet.

  
"Uh... I think it sounds more like crashing..." quivered Steven as another quake shook the ground and it does sound like something large is smashing through the concrete. Suddenly the manhole lid just a few feet away from them blew up to the sky then the whole concrete around it fractured and pushed out of the street. "WAAH!" exclaimed Steven.

  
"What's going on?" asked Trix as he looked around on the ground and was getting frightened.  
"Steven, maybe we should transform and…" before he could finish he heard a loud noise.

  
"Watch out!" Amethyst grabbed Steven and jumped away from the falling manhole, which shattered upon hitting the ground. Amethyst set Steven down as he comically takes a mouthful of bits. "Is that a shark?!" asked Amethyst as the source of the tremor is a giant green mutated looking shark with claw-like appendages on the flippers and a long tail with a blade at the end. On the right eye is an large aquamarine gemstone.

  
"GRRRR AAAAGHH!" it roared as it struggled to pry free from under the ground. The size of the creature alone was enough to cause the concret to shatter, and soon it would be free.

  
"Is it a Corrupted Gem like Centipeetle?" asked Steven as he dials the Omnitrix for an transformation, but still glancing at the shark as it tried biting the ground.

  
"I-I think so!" cringed Amethyst as she yank out her whip then lassoed it around the mutant shark's neck, yanking it out of the hole and she slammed the creature against the ground.

  
"Hey, easy on the pavement. Can't have customers fall in the sinkhole." said Mr. Fryman as he cleaned the counter, Trix just stared at the man like he just lost his mind.

  
"Dude, get out of here!" yelled Trix as he helped Steven find a transformation. "It's not safe, that thing could rip you apart!" added the Omnitrix continuing to dial for a form.

  
"GRRROW!" The mutant shark recovered and whiplash Amethyst aside with its tail.

  
"My sensors show that the creature is indeed a Corrupted Gem, but genetically fused with a bull shark!" said Trix shocked from the reveal, it blew his mind of the idea of a hybrid like this.

  
"A...A fusion between a Gem and a animal? Asked Steven surprised, also thinking of how it reminded him of the situation his in. "I wish I can say awesome, but he's way too dangerous!" Steven slapped the Omnitrix and transformed back into Pyroburst.

  
"Bring it, Fish Fry!" Pyroburst charged in and landed a cross-punch, knocking the shark on its back trying to flap back up.

  
"Fish Fry... Sounds like a nice new variation." said Mr. Fryman as he made a note of that, maybe some local fish fries would bring in some business.

  
"Seriously man!?" asked Trix shocked by Mr. Fryman's calmness. "Get the heck out of here already!" shouted Steven's bro at the fry-cook from inside the Omnitrix core.

  
Pyroburst then grabbed the shark's tail, rotated around and hammer-toss it across the sky but the shark lassoes Pyroburst ankle with a tentacle it shot from it's mouth, resulting in the Pyronite being dragged along with it.

  
"WWW WHOOOO AAAAAAAA!" screamed Pyroburst as his throw sent the mutant sharks all the way into the beach, struck the water and the mutant shark recovered and dragged Pyroburst underwater which began extinguishing his flames. "L-Let go, Let go!" he tried to fire his attack but barely made a fizzle.

  
"Try channeling the heat to your finger." said Trix. Pyroburst held up his finger, channel as much heat as he can then it light up like a cutting torch, he quickly stabbed it on the tail of the shark.

  
"GRRRYYAAI!" it screeched as the tail got cut off. Pyroburst got free and started swimming his way up until he surfaced and coughed heavily before whips lasso around him, yanking him out of the water and sent him flying.

  
"AAAAAAAAAAA!' he screamed and landed on the sand hard creating a dust cloud, soon than after it glowed with green energy and Pyroburst morphed back into Steven as he lifts his head up and spit some sand out of his mouth. Amethyst lifted the boy up, with a worried expression on her face.

  
"You okay, Steven?" asked Amethyst worried about the little guy. "How about you Trix, still in one piece?" she added, seeing the little boy turn into his robotic form covered in sand.

  
"Dizzy and a little sand in my joints, but i'll live" said Trix as he then started cleaning the sand off of him and Steven with some tracorbeams, one of the many features he had besides the main ability to transform the user.

  
"I-I'm fine Amethyst, alive at least" replied Steven spitting out both sand and water. "I almost drowned as Pyroburst through, fire and water don't mix... If only I could switch to one of my aquatic aliens..." panted Steven as he stroked his wet hair. Steven and Trix always needed to be careful of which form to chose, as they would be stuck in that transformation for a whole 10 minutes.

  
"Come on, we gotta check on the gang and tell them what happened." said Amethyst as she gave Steven and Trix a ride on her back. She knew they were too tired to walk, so she was happy give the boys a ride back home.

  
At the Crystal Temple, Amethyst and the boys arrived to find Pearl battling against a large orange mutated hamster with multiple red eye's and sharp teeth. It has an amber gemstone on its forehead, constructing a solid crystal horn. Pearl gracefully evades the hamster's savage charge and takes aim with her spear and discharged a powerful sphere of energy, which collided and blew it away.

  
They heard a jaguar roar and looked up to find Cat's Eye battling a giant green mutated snail with a red shell on the edge of the cliff, having a sunstone gemstone on the side of the shell. Cat's eye seems very angry as she swiftly evades its slime gunk at amazing speed then vanished. The snail tried to search for her but got bashed several times by a blur, then all eye stalks got sliced off. It screeched in pain as it slithers back then hide into its shell. Cat's Eye appears before it, did several backflips before stopping, pulled out her Cat Claw and overcharged it with magic, jumped forward at full speed and thrust her claw. She punched through the shell and shattered it, punching the mutant snail out as they fell down towards the beach head. Cat's Eye somersaulted back then thrust her hand backward to discharge a burst of magic, propelling her towards the abomination.

  
"DIE!" she screamed as she rammed her claws and they collided on the ground, sending a huge geyser of sand to the sky, nearly blinding the gang. Steven and Trix were speechless, neither have seen their feline friend be so ferocious and vicious to an opponent before.

  
At the beach head, Garnet was evading the tongue strike of a huge green mutant frog, which has a lime-green gemstone on the forehead and horns on its head. It lashed out its tongue and Garnet quickly caught it, she fortified her footing and pulled the tongue, yanking the frog towards her.  
Then Garnet jumped up and landed a direct downward punch against its head, producing a powerful explosion of energy. Garnet landed and found an unconscious frog with a broken gemstone beside it, making her raise an eyebrow behind her visor.

  
"Hey guys, we were attacked by a Gem shark!"announced Amethyst, running over to everyone with Steven and Trix still on her back.

  
"Well as you can see, we were attacked as well" stated Pearl placing her spear back inside her gemstone. "Where were you Amethyst, we coulda used your help?!" asked Pearl with a frown and arms crossed.

  
"Uh...eating fry bits?" answered Amethyst sheepishly as she set Steven down. Pearl slapped her face and sighed in annoyance. Garnet and Cat's Eye approached the group and they held up the hamster, frog and snail.

  
"Look at them, i'm surprised their still alive" said Trix as he scanned the animals to double check for any serious injury. "No broken bones or tissue damage, they just need some rest" he said while looking at the little creatures, feeling bad for the small things. Even though the Gems primarily protected humans, they also protect animals as well as they see all life as important. Especially Cat's Eye, as she cared extremely for the animal kingdom.

  
"I think they're barely alive, I gone too far on the little guy" said Cat's Eye sadly as she held up the snail in her hand and started crying a little. "I'm supposed to protect life, not hurt it…. meow" she said in a sad voice.

  
"You were just defending yourself, besides they aren't badly hurt" Trix tried to comfort Cat's eye, but saw she was still upset. "If you feel that bad about it, how about you keep these three as pets and take good care of them" Trix advised her. She looked up at him and had a smile on her face.

  
"Great idea Trixxy" Cat's Eye said as she got all three animals in her hands and gaved Trix a kiss on the forehead.

  
"No prob kitten" said Trix with a digital blush, loving the affection he got form her.

  
"These are no Corrupted Gems, Somehow the Corrupted Gems got embedded on these Earth creatures and mutated them, like a twisted version of Gem Fusion." said Garnet with a serious tone. However the term she used caught Steven's attention, he had to ask her about it.

  
"Gem Fusion?" asked Steven, confused of the notion.

  
"You'll know more once you're older." Said Cat's Eye as she placed her three new pets in her gem for safe keeping, giving her two little cubs a wink.

  
"But how, we never seen Centipeetle or any other Corrupted Gem embed themselves on earth animals?" baffled Pearl not understand how this was possible, the very notion was unthinkable.

  
"Do you really want to know?" asked a mysterious voice. The Crystal Gems were startled and become defensive by the voice then Steven look up and saw a large figure on top of the Crystal Temple head before jumping off and landing on the ground, shattering the surface and the Crystal Gems backed away to evade the debris while getting ready with their Gem Weapons minus Steven. It was a giant albino gorilla but had a green cybernetic module on where the head section was, with a dome of water containing the head of an 56 year old man. He has pale-green skin, white hair and black eyes. His left eye is one big googly type with a scar running down on it. The albino gorilla body has purple skin with giant claws on his feet. On the module contains twin antennas on both side of the dome, a red powercore in the front of it, and the module has two giant tubes of red energy connecting it to the gorillas back.

  
"Whoa, a g-giant monkey!" stuttered Steven amazed with what he saw, wondering how fighting this guy would be like.

  
"That's doctor giant monkey to you boy, I am Dr. Animo!" Announced the gorilla man, causing everyone to gaps. "I am a geneticist and the most brilliant scientist of the world, no one matches my intellect!" Animo declared, slamming his fist to the ground with excitement.

  
"Animo, aren't you the scientist who got kicked out of the Science Convention!?" asked Steven, remembering watching the whole situation on the news a couple weeks ago. Apparently this scientist was so out of line, he was banned from any and all scientific research facilities.

  
"Ya, the same one that was kicked out for being a complete psycho" stated Trix with a frown and arms crossed, remembering all the info he got from researching about Animo online. Many of this freak's experiments ended with a lot of people getting hurt, or even dead.

  
"The wacko who tampered with Mother Nature's animals, especially feline animals?!" snarled Cat's Eye with rage in both her voice and eyes, she looked like she was ready for blood.

  
"And got his body destroyed for experimenting on Corrupted Gems despite the world law against that, giving you a fitting punishment if anyone asked me." said Garnet as she adjusted the visor.

  
"What are you doing here?!" demanded Pearl as she readies her spear, this madman could be up to anything.

  
"Isn't it obvious, I am here to reclaim my samples?!" stated Dr. Animo with a smirk, finding amusement with how much the Gems didn't know. "I have no interest in your temple, even though it is important." he added crossing his large gorilla arms. That shocked the Gems and made them get ready to attack in any moment, all their weapons pointed at the derange scientist.

  
"Your samples, what do you mean your samples?" asked Trix growing more suspicious and ticked off at the same time, this weirdo was really starting to get on his nerves.

  
"The Corrupted Gems embedded in those animals belong to me, now give them back to me or feel my wrath" demanded Animo with a grin.

  
"Over our dead body!" hissed Pearl, as the very idea of giving Animo Corrupted Gems for his horrible experiments was out of the question.

  
"Wrong choice of words." said Cat's Eye, knowing how Animo would probably respond to the statement.

  
"Funny, since your body are nothing but solid holographic projection made by the internal energy resource of your gemstones" Animo responded. "But I will be more than happy to crush your gemstones to cease your existence, ending your interference once and for all" he added as he began to charge towards the Beach House in a gorilla manner.

  
"GET AWAY!" yelled Garnet as she jumped in and threw a power punch but Animo caught her with a psychokinetic aura. "What?!" she gasped.

  
"Like my new telekinetic pulse capability?" asked the madman looking up at the Gem. "The Corrupted Gems may have destroyed my body but I got the best prize of heighten mental abilities, So worth it!" smirked Animo as he grabbed Garnet's head then slammed her against the ground, lift her up and threw her down hard. Then he clubbed her down twice before grabbing her with his telekinesis. "Feel the raw power of nature's beast!" Animo landed a power punch and sent Garnet flying until she smashed through the stone wall.

  
"GARNET!" exclaimed Steven then lifts his shirt and closed his eyes. "Come on Shield, please Shield on!" plead Steven, trying to activate his Gem Weapon.

  
"You sick monster!" yelled Cat's Eye at the insane scientist, getting ready to tear him apart.

  
"I'm not fully recharged either." said Trix as the interface on his face glowed red.

  
"I got this!" said Amethyst as she curls up into a ball and spin-dash towards Animo, who effortlessly caught her, spun around and threw her into the ocean.

  
"RARAWR!" snarled Cat's Eye as she charged at Animo, he swung his massive arm down and struck the sand. She nearly evaded by stopping her charge then jumped over and swung her Cat Claw, slashing his arm.

  
"Smarts, is it not?" smirked Animo, not even flinching in pain. Cat's Eye then did a somersault axe kick, he crossed his arms and blocked it then gave a menacing grin and discharged a powerful psychokinetic pulse smacking Cat's Eye away and she impacted the sand.

  
"Steven, stay back!" Pearl spun her spear then takes aim and fired an energy bomb at Animo but he caught it with his bare hands and got dragged across the sand before he fortified his footing and crushed it, spilling out embers. "M-My Magic?!" gasped Pearl.

  
"Magic, I the brilliant scientist Animo don't believe in magic?" said the mutation. "But your Gem possesses infinite amounts of energy, however that energy is still no match for the albino gorilla's powerful durability!" grinned Animo as he discharge a telepathic pulse and struck Pearl, smacking her off the sand and landing hard behind Steven.

  
"Pearl!" exclaimed Steven. He heard stomping and turns to see Animo towering over him. The old man staring down at him and Trix with a evil grin, causing them to back away a little.

  
"Now for you, hatchling!" shouted the scientist taking a few steps forward. "My source tells me that male gems are the ultimate battle warriors of the universe, they have the absolute thrill in battle And being a Hybrid you must be even stronger then Lady Garnet!" grinned Animo. Trix became confused by this statement, how did he know so much about Gems.

  
"And just whois your source anyway?" asked Trix while holding his pinchers out for defense.

  
"None of your concern, besides you have bigger things to worry about!" answered Animo taking another few steps closer, making Steven wish the Omnitrix would recharge already.

  
*just need to keep him talking a little longer, enough for the Omnitrix to power up* thought Steven keeping eye contact with Animo.

  
Steven remains afraid and he's powerless at the moment, but soon Animo display computer sensors within his dome and he gave a disappointed look. "strength is 100 while your spirit is 5, and your power is only 60… your total power level is only 165?" asked Animo, generally confused this outcome. "After years of growing up with these female Gems you're nowhere near their power levels, Such disappointment" he added causing Steven and Trix to feel bad, are they really that weak. "I could spare you but then again, I could just kill you and take the Omnitrix to prevent any setbacks" grinned the gorilla as he grabbed Steven and lifted him up into the air.

  
"Waaah, Guys help me!" panicked Steven in fright.

  
"Let us go, you overgrown Mojo Jojo wannabe!" yelled Trix trying to stab Animo's arm with his pinchers. It was no use, the flesh of the albino gorilla was too tough for even Cat's Eye to scratch.

  
"A little experiment for your talent boy, can you fly?" asked Animo.

  
"Wha?!" gasped Steven before Animo threw Steven 50 feet high in the sky, the wind making them head for town. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

  
"Yyyooouuu jjjeeerrrkk!" shouted Trix while rising in the air at great speed, he tried to transform himself and Steven into an alien form, but the Omnitrix was still in Recharge Mode.

  
"Mwah ha ha! Mwah ha ha ah ha ha! Surprise me if you survive, boy!" laughed Animo as he stomped his way to the Beach House.

  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Steven continues falling down and struggled to activate the Omnitrix but it kept beeping in decline. Steven closed his eyes and desperately wishes for someone to save him and Trix. Suddenly the gemstone on his naval started glowing and immediately projected his shield. Steven landed on the sand and the shield saved him as he slide across the ground and impacted a van that has the Universe theme on the side, which sets off the alarm. "Oof! Ow... I'm alive?" asked Steven as he patted his body and the shield vanished.

  
"That was too close..." panted Trix. Suddenly the door swung open and stepped out a man with a waffle iron. It's Steven's father, Greg. Greg appears as a plump man with a dark-beige beard surrounding his mouth. Greg has taupe hair styled in a mullet that goes down to his waist, with a large bald spot on the top of his head. He usually wears a red T-shirt with short gray jeans. His skin color is a peachy red color and wears teal flip-flops, although he tends to go barefoot or wear other kind of footwear at times.

  
"Who's there?" asked Greg waving the iron around, trying to look intimidating. "I have a waffle iron!" he exclaimed.

  
"Cool, can we have some waffles?" asked Trix as a joke.

  
"Oh, Dad It's us!" said Steven with happiness as he stood up and dust the sand off. "I was just thrown over here by Dr. Animo." he said.

  
"That lunatic almost killed us!" yelled Trix in rage.

  
"What, you mean that crazy scientist who was on the news a few weeks ago? B-But the Gems said his experiment destroyed him!?" baffled Greg. although he may not live with them, he parks his van/house next to the stairs of the temple to spend more time with his son Steven. And the Gems keep him updated on the missions and news around the world.

  
"Well, he survived and now has an albino gorilla for a body. We need to get back to the Crystal Temple ASAP!" panicked Trix.

  
"Take it easy kiddo, you look like you could use a break" said Greg as he rubbed Trix's head gently. Greg was always a father figure to Trix, and he even treated Trix as a son.

  
"Thanks for your concern popps, but we don't have time for breaks, who knows what Animo is doing now" said Trix as he began to make the Omnitrix speed up the recarge, he could only do that sort of thing once a week.

  
"Uh...okay, get in the van!" said Greg as he jumped back inside with Steven and Trix climbing into the passenger's seat. Greg start up the van then hit the accelerator, drove across the beach and returns to the Crystal Temple, just to find Beach House's frontal entrance was destroyed, and the Gems were recovering while Amethyst finally returns to shore. Steven opens the power window and poke out.

  
"Guys, you're alive!" exclaimed Steven with joy.

  
"We were careless..." said Garnet as she picked up her shade and concealed her eyes before lifting her head to Steven's view. He never really saw her without her glasses.

  
"He didn't even cry for a booboo…" moaned Cat's Eye as she was still dazed by the blast. "I hope my new little bodies are okay in my gemstone" she asked a little worried.

  
"Oh, I won't lose to that monkey again!" complained Amethyst as she squeezes the water out of her hair. Pearl sprint out of Beach House with fear.

  
"Animo stole the Corrupted Gems!" shouted Pearl from the doorway. "Minus Centipeetle though, We gotta stop him!" panicked Pearl.

  
"Get in the van!" said Greg. The Gems agrees and climb aboard in the van. Cat's Eye seemed more excited about getting in the van more than the others.

  
"Yeee!" Cat's Eye bounced on the bed and curl up to make herself comfortable. "I missed this old thing, purrr" purred Cat's Eye, she truly loved being in Greg's van, it made her feel calm. Before Steven was born, Greg would drive Cat's Eye around when she got upset or angry about something, and it would always make her feel better. The van has a lot of sentimental value.

  
"Still haven't changed much here?" asked Amethyst as she sat on the seat, she also had a few good memories of the old van. Garnet just climbed on the top of the van and Pearl climbs in, which she and Greg exchanges uneasy glance. Pearl and Greg never really liked each other, and ever since Rose was gone, they only grew more far from each other.

  
"Ready?" asked Greg, uneasy. Pearl just gave him an angry stare that froze him in his seat and sent chills down his spine.

  
"Just get us to Beach City quickly!" she grunted. She truly hated Greg to the very core. If it wasn't for him, Rose would still be here.

  
"Hey, give it a rest Drama Queen!" shouted Trix annoyed with how Pearl was acting. "The man suffered enough!" argued Trix. He knew Pearl hated Greg and blames him for Rose not being around, but he thinks that is just stupid and Pearl should leave Greg alone.

  
"You shut up, this has nothing to do with you!" yelled Pearl. Facing Trix who has temporarily unattached himself from the Omnitrix to speed up the charging process.

  
"No, you shut up!" barked Trix. "And stop blaming Greg for Rose not being here!" he added, causing everyone to pay more attention to the argument and Pearl to become more enraged.

  
"Stop bickering, you machine!" she yelled. Steven wanted to tell pearl to stop, but before he could say something she got even closer to Trix and pointed a finger in his face. "Say one more word and i'll take you apart piece by piece, you pile of GARBAGE!" shouted Pearl which made everyone in the van flinc.

  
Just than, Pearl felt the back of her hair being pulled by someone behind her. Before she knew it, she was being thrown by her hair to the back of the van. After she recovered from the empact and the pain of her hair being pulled so hard she looked up to see Cat's Eye scowling at her with red eyes and her fangs pointed out.

  
"Say that to Trixxy ONE. MORE. TIME. and I will crush you too dust you little bit…..jerk!" Cat's Eye yelled before correcting herself before she said something inappropriate around Steven and Trix.

  
"What, your taking ITS side!?" Pearl said barley believing what she was hearing. Before she could say anything else, Cat's Eye grabbed her by the neck and was squeezing the air out of it. Although the Gems technically didn't need air, they would often forget that fact after living with humans for so long.

  
"HIS name is Trix, remember that, nyha!" Cat's Eye hissed like a tiger in rage. Pearl was choking and couldn't get out of Cat's Eye grip. Everyone just watched speechless, they had no idea how to get Cat's Eye to calm down.

  
"Hey cat, calm down!" shouted Amethyst trying to get the attention of her friend, but soon found out this was like if she was calling out for someone with deaf ears. Steven hated seeing his family fight, while Trix had a little bit of satisfaction from seeing Pearl get what she deserved.

  
Before Cat's Eye could continue, she heard a bang on the roof of the van. "Enough cat, let Pearl go!" shouted Garnet from outside. The cat Gem reluctantly let go of Pearl's neck and sat back at her spot. Before Pearl could shout something at Cat's Eye, another bang from the roof was heard. "As for you Pearl, you and I well be having a long talk when we get back to the temple!" shouted Garnet who sounded more angry than she was before at Pearl.

  
Pearl was going to let out an argument, but decided it would be useless to have one with Garnet, so she just sat down and frowned at both Greg and Trix. "why couldn't you just mind your own business" muttered Pearl.

  
With his sensors, Trix was able to understand what Pearl was saying."Why don't you stop making Greg feel like the worse scum of the earth, I'm sure Rose would be upset if she knew you were mistreating the father of her son?!" snapped Trix.

  
"…!" Pearl was stunned by the name, grew sad and look away in disgust.

  
"Uh, Greg?" Cat's Eye said over her shoulder, causing the man to look back to her. "We better step on it, Animo might be causing trouble in town" she added, now calmed from her rage.

  
"…" Greg glanced at Steven, who gave a shrugged look.

  
"Hero time as always, right Dad?" he asked with a smile. Greg then smiled and nodded, hit the accelerator and drove all the way to Beach City. The gang enters the center plaza, just to find a horde of giant red Mutant Squirrels with ruby gemstones on their nose and large green Mutant Bats with brilliant cut emeralds on their arm.

  
"SCREECH!" they let out a sonic shrill and plowed the street apart.

  
"WHOA!" exclaimed Greg as he hit the brake and turned sideways to evade it before halting near the parking space.

  
"Screeech!" the Mutant Squirrels jumps at them but Garnet fired her gauntlets and punched the two away while she Sparta-Kicked the third back.

  
"Crystal Gems!" yelled Garnet as she called back her gauntlets and re-equipped herself. "Were on the attack!" she shouted.

  
"On it!" said Amethyst as she jumped out with Cat's Eye in her hands, carried her and then threw her with her might.

  
"Whirlwind Claws!" Cat's Eye equipped her hands with two Cat Claws then spun like a tornado, creating a spiral gale that slashed the Mutant Bats around her. The wind faded and they crashed on the ground before poofing back into regular fruit bats. She landed on the floor and Pearl stepped out with her spear pointed at the Mutant Squirrels, discharged a bolt of lightning and shocked them to submission.

  
"Where is Animo?" asked Pearl. Cat's Eye began to sniff around and scanned the area before her nose perked up and caught a scent.

  
"Over there!" she pointed at the direction where they saw Dr. Animo approaching a building.

  
"W-What's he doing?" asked Steven as Dr. Animo smashed his arms through the pet store, bringing down the wall and made a clear path for him.

  
"Rise, my minions!" grinned Animo as the twin antennae started glowing, priming the crystal energy then discharge a crimson-red beam that struck the animals and embedded Corrupted gemstones on their bodies, resulting in a rapid mutation into fierce creatures, which destroyed the store due of their collective size.

  
"Graaaaaagh!" they all screech and spread out as Dr. Animo beat his chest and let out an evil laughter.

  
"Mwah ha ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Dr. Animo.

  
"Animo!" Dr. Animo ceased beating his chest and turns to see the Crystal Gems battle-ready.

  
"You monster!" snarled Cat's Eye, her child persona are voided by her primal behavior. "I'll tear you to pieces!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

  
"Back for more?" Dr. Animo gave a smirk and held up his hand. "My pets, destroy the Crystal Gems!" ordered Dr. Animo as the Mutant Animals charged towards them.

  
"Gems, the only way to cure the animals is to defeat them. If we deal enough damage..." began Garnet.

  
"The Gems will POOF out of their body!" beamed Steven. "On it! He said looking all around him, there were a lot of this things to take care of".

  
"Brilliant idea, Garnet!" beamed Trix.

  
"Now we know what to do!" smirked Amethyst readying her whips for combat.

  
"I am….ready to go wild and save the feline!" hissed Cat's Eye with her claws ready and was about to go berserk.

  
"You handle the animals, I got Animo." frowned Garnet as she punched her knuckles and cracked them while cracking her neck. It was payback time for her.

  
"Are you sure?" asked Pearl worried about what happened last time.

  
"This time, I'm prepared." Garnet instantly gave a sprint dash, speeds through the Mutant Animals and jumped up towards Dr. Animo. "Round 2, Kong!" she grinned as she threw a power punch and Animo counters it, creating a rippling shockwave.

  
"Doctor Kong, my dear!" grinned Animo as he grabbed her waist and threw her across the street, stumbled over and crashed through the mini-market.

  
"RAAGH!" snarled Cat's Eye as she tackled a large Mutant Cat down and stabbed her Cat Claws against the amber gemstone on the forehead, shattering it and it poof back into a domestic cat. Two Mutant Cats lunged at her flank but she took a deep breath and her cheek puffed up. "Fire Magic: Flaming Feline Bola!" She swung her head and belched a wave of flaming hairball-like spheres, striking their bodies, remains attached on their fur as she grabbed the unconscious kitten, jumped up, causing them to crashed into each other and the spheres detonated at minimum force, making multiple small burst of fire later replaced with the Poof. "Done—MRREEOW!" yelped Cat's Eye as a Mutant Bat rammed her claws against her and dragged her across the street, ramming her into the wall but Cat's Eye held it back with one hand while protecting the kitten. "You aren't getting the defenseless kitten for some payback!" she snarled as she slowly pushes the talon back.

  
"Put the kitten in your gem!" shouted Greg.

  
"Good idea" Cat's Eye said as she gently moved the kitten near her gem and it went inside wit a glowing brown. "Now it's payback time!" cat yelled as she pushed the Mutant Bat with both hands.

  
"Steven, use the Omnitrix!" said Pearl as she spun her spear and smacked the Mutant Squirrel's aside then blasted lightning at the Mutant Hamster and shocked him until he puff into a giant orange cloud of dust and a regular hamster.

  
"Back, kittens!" Amethyst swung her whips and slapped the Mutant Cats, which they curl up into spheres, merged together and charged as a rotating drill. "Whoa!" she yelped as she whip at the roof and yank herself up to evade the attack.

  
"Let's go save the animals!" Steven activated the Omnitrix and slapped the core, engulfing his body in bright green light. The sudden bright light scared some of the Mutant Gem Animals away, before the energy faded away revealing what the two turned into.

  
Steven and Trix seemed to have transformed into some type of robotic alien, one with green static being produced by two antennas on his head. His body is completely robotic, with a black screen in the center of it. His arms are mostly black with grey joints and pink fingers, along with a yellow star design on his forearms and strips on his shoulders. His legs are round while colored the same as his arms, with a star design on each one. The center of his body is one large unite with different shades of pink, the shame shade of pink as Steven's shirt was on both sides of his centerpiece. On the top of his head was black with bright pink ling going down to his screen. Below the unit is dark black, and has the Omnitrix on the center. Above the Omnitrix is his gemstone, surrounded with the same bright pink like his head. The screen suddenly showed some green static before constructing solid shapes, making the formation of a skull-like face with dotted eyes.

  
"Staticbot, been awhile since I turned into this guy?" asked the new alien as he glanced at his claws before a red Mutant Snake with a Ruby on it's forehead tackled him and slammed him against the Beach Citywalk Fry's wall then started biting him. "Owowowow! That hurts! Get off!" he panicked as he grabbed its mouth then threw it aside. He sluggishly stood up as his armor was pierced and started sparking electricity.

  
"GRAAAAGH!" The Mutant Snake jump up, Staticbot quickly tried to run but saw he cannot run as fast as he used to, then the snake head-stomp him into the ground then start biting his head.

  
"Ow... Get...off...ME!" yelled Staticbot as his coils surged and produce an EMP blast, which blew the Snake back and it POOF back to normal as the topaz gemstone shattered on the wall. Staticbot stood up and gazed at his claws as it surged electricity. "Whoa, almost forgot about my lightning powers... *Noticing his injuries are healing at surprising speed* And healing factor! SWEET!" beamed Staticbot. The Mutant Frog jumped forward as Amethyst struggled to hold it back with her whip.

  
"Little help!" said Amethyst.

  
"TAKE THIS!" Staticbot charged his fist into a flashing bright green electrical energy and land a powerful punch that sent the Mutant frog crashing through the building before POOF into a normal frog.

  
"We got a weather forecast! It'll be a very SHOCKING season!" Staticbot discharged lightning bolts to the sky, causing the clouds to gather and grew dark as lightning bounces about within before multiple lightning bolts struck the Mutant Snakes, Mutant Cats and Mutant Hamsters, stunning them.

  
"Cat's Eye, combo!" ordered Pearl.

  
"Okay, love!" said Cat's Eye as she stood beside her then grabbed her arm. "CHAAAAA!" she yelled as she started spinning like a cyclone. Pearl, maintaining her eyes closed to avoid dizziness, stabbed her spear into the pavement and gripped it with full force, redirecting the rotation and Cat's Eye released her grip on her wrist, launch forward as a raging top and slashed across the stunned Mutant Animals and POOF them back to normal before crashing into the market. "I'm okay." She called out. Pearl sighed as she stood up then turns to see Greg picking up the animals.

  
"Greg, what are you doing?" asked Pearl in annoyance.

  
"Someone gotta get the animals out of the crossfire." said Greg.

  
"Thank you Greg" said Cat's Eye who was greatly grateful for his care of the animals.

  
"No prob cat" said Greg as he continued collecting animals.

  
At the center plaza, Garnet charged in and threw multiple punches at great speed, Animo blocked them by keeping his arms up as he was being push back but he swung his arms and let out a roar, which push Garnet back, he grabbed her leg and start slamming her around on the ground before he threw her up, caught her with his telekinesis and reeled her in.

  
Garnet's visor flashes then she swung her arms out and it enlarged twice than normal.  
"YYAAAAH!" she threw her giant fist and rammed Animo into the pavement, fracturing and lifted over huge platform-like debris. The debris got lifted by his telekinetic force and slammed them against the ground as Animo jumped up and land on the sidewalk.

  
"Mwah ha ha ha! Is that all?" smirked Animo. Garnet sluggishly lifts the debris and shoved them aside as her visor is broken and her clothes are ruined. She's bleeding, even though Animo had stated earlier their bodies are holo-projection from their gemstones.

  
"Oh, I got alot more." smirked Garnet as she thrust her fists, her garnet gemstones moved to her forearms as she fired her gauntlets. Animo grabbed them and crushed them before exploding. "AAAAAHH!" she yelled as she charged in, re-create her gauntlets and kept firing them. Animo grinned and caught them via telekinetic aura and sent them back, producing multiple explosions by impact but Garnet jumped out and fired another rocket gauntlet, which grabbed his dome and discharged a high voltage of electricity.

  
"GRRRRRR!" exclaimed Animo before he grabbed and ripped the gauntlets apart. Garnet lands a headbutt and smashed him into the ground. She stood up, re-form the gauntlets and started punching him without stopping, landing deep strikes then grabbed his dome and started pulling it apart. "GET OFF!" he grabbed her arms, rolled over and slammed her against the pavement, grabbed her head and slammed her against the fire hydrant, shattering her visor and revealed her eyes. She has 3 eyes; left is sapphire-blue, right is ruby-red and the third is reddish-purple. Animo lifted her up, slammed her against the ground then psycho-throw her against the wall, bore her up and swung her over before slamming her against the ground then reeled her in and he wrapped his gorilla arms, bear-hugged her and start crushing her.

  
"Gyaah... Urgh...AAAH!" screamed Garnet as her body is getting crushed.

  
"One final experiment Garnet, can your holoprojected body feel the higher capacity of severe pain?" asked Animo as he crushed her even harder.

  
"AAAAAAAAAA ARRRRRRRGH!" screamed Garnet in pain then slammed her head against the dome but it failed as she didn't really hit Animo himself, just his dome.

  
"Garnet!" gasped Greg as he gathered the squirrels. Amethyst had tied up the Mutant Frog and looked up to see Garnet getting crushed.

  
"Garnet!" gasped Amethyst before the Frog swung in and tried to bite her, forcing her to grab the lips and hold it back.

  
"I'm coming, Ga—YAAH!" Cat's Eye got tackled by a Mutant Bat and slammed her against the fire hydrant, snapping it off and splashed her with water. "MEEEEEEEEOWW!" she shrieks before glowing brownish-light and becomes an embodiment of magic, retreating into her gemstone and rolled across the sidewalk. The Mutant Bat lost sight of her and started searching.

  
"Garnet, I'm comi—EEK!" yelped Pearl as the Mutant Snake lung at her and bite her spear, pinning her down. "S-Steven save Garnet, quickly!" warned Pearl.

  
"Garnet, Oh no!" gasped Staticbot.

  
"We won't make it in time!" Stated Trix to Staticbot as he began running towards Garnet to help. "A Roboloex is too slow!" he added in dredd.

  
"Darn, if only I could fly and save her!" groaned Staticbot. Suddenly the Omnitrix started beeping and he burst in a bright green light, morphing into a another alien.

  
The alien Staticbot turned into was an insectoid one with a green exoskeleton, making him resembling a fly. He has four pedunculated eyes, glowing from the eye holes with green energy. He has six long insectoid legs, each pair having a slightly different appearance from the others. The alien had skinny arms with sharp black claws, the total number on each hand being three. He is wearing a bodysuit the same shade of pink as Steven's shirt, with yellow lines separating each pair of his insectoid legs. The bug alien is wearing black shoulder pads, each with yellow hollow stars on the center. The alien has a long tail, with a large and sharp black stinger-blade at the end. He has long lime-green fly wings, each being protected with dark green and dark pink beetle-like shells. He had sharp fangs and insectoid pinchers on the sides of his mouth, his whole head is covered in a black metal mask with a yellow stripe on the middle. On his chest is the Omnitrix, while the gemstone is on his billy.

  
"Whoa, they changed aliens!?" gasped Amethyst as she jumped away and whipped the Frog's eyes, blinding it.

  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" exclaimed Pearl before she threw the Mutant Snake far away with her amazing strength. "Did you just alien jump!? How did you alien jump?" asked Pearl in awe.

  
"I'm Bugbomb now? How awesome!" cheered the Lepidopterran as he opened his hard shells and flapped his wings, took off and speed towards Animo. "LET HER GO!" he yelled as he fired four streams of slime, splattering all over his dome.

  
"What, I can't see?!" panicked Animo as he released Garnet and struggled to wipe the slimes off before Bugbomb tackled him and he fell on his back. Bugbomb flew over and landed near Garnet as she stood up and held up her broken shade, wore it back on and glanced at Bugbomb.

  
"Steven, thank you." she smiled.

  
"You have three eye's?!" asked Trix in shock.

  
"I'll explain later, let's handle Animo first" Garnet said with a smirk.

  
"Let's end him together!" Bugbomb beamed as the mysterious function switch him into a another alien, one with more bulk.

  
Bugbomb had transformed into a large humanoid alien, one with four arms. He was at least eight feet tall with massive muscles, his skin is a shade of red. He has four green eyes, to on his forehead and a pair below them. His feet only has two toes, with a short sleeved. third on on the back. He is wearing a shirt with the same yellow and pink as Steven's, with stripes going over the shoulders and arm sleeves. Around his waist is a dark pink built, with a black and yellow belt buckle made of metal. On his shoulders are bronze armor, each having a double layer and spikes. The alien is also wearing spiked metal knee caps, furthering his warrior outfit. He is wearing black and dark pink fingerless gloves, each having a yellow brass knuckle attached to it. He has a pony tail on the back of his head, and black markings on both his forehead and chin. The Omnitrix is located on his chest, with his gemstone on his belly surrounded by a large yellow star.

  
"Whoa, Fist Thrash!?" exclaimed the Tetramand.

  
"Oh yeah, now we're Ready!" grinned Garnet, showing to have a liking on the Tetramand form.

  
"Ready!" nodded Fist Thrash. They sprint towards Animo, the mad scientist stood up and finally wipe the slime off, looked ahead and gasped as they're in striking range.

  
"YAAAAAAAAH!" they yelled as they land a double (or triple) uppercut and struck Animo, sending him flying and smashed against the wall, dropped on his knees and the dome rotated in clockwise and Animo detached from the Cybernetic Head Module.

  
"Oh no..." gasped Animo as he tried to stand up using the tentacles beneath his neck but the Crystal Gems stood before him.

  
"Aloysius James Animo, You're under arrest!" frowned Pearl.

  
"SKREEEEEEEE!" screeched a bat. They turned to see a Mutant Bat flew out and dive towards them. The Gems retreated and the batt grabbed the head and the gorilla body before flying across the sky.

  
"CURSE YOU CRYSTAL GEMS, CURSE YOU AND YOUR MEDDLING WAYS!" he shouted.

  
"He's gone..." said Amethyst. Fist Thrash's Omnitrix started beeping and he morphed back into Steven.

  
"Whoa, that was awesome!" said Steven stretching his limbs. "Switching to Bugbomb and Fist Thrash that easily, I need more training to use this cool new power!" said Steven.

  
"Agreed" smiled Garnet as she playfully strokes his hair. "I too need more training, this was too close of a call" she added looking at all the damage Animo caused.

  
"We all do." said Pearl. She then walked to Garnet. "Garnet, about what happened in the van.." Pearl began but Garnet cut her off.

  
"We are still having that talk latter" Garnet said with her arms crossed.

  
"I...I understand" said Pearl defeated.

  
"Cat however needs some swimming lessons." joked Amethyst. The gemstone glowed then reconstructed Cat's Eye's body, who gain a new look. She is now wearing a white and brown version of her bodysuit, her boots are replaced with yellow sandals and she now has a feline tail with a star at the tip. She waved her fist in annoyance.

  
"I don't need swimming lessons, I just hate water!" she yelled.

  
"SCREEECH!" screeched the Mutant Bat as he moved in for the kill.

  
"SHUT UP!' yelled Cat's Eye as she landed a backhand punch against its snout and the blow was so great, it POOF back to normal.

  
"Cat's Eye, why do you look different?" asked Steven confused with the new outfit, he liked it but wondered where she got it.

  
"Where did you get the new outfits and that tail?" asked Trix, mostly interested in the new feline limb she got.

  
"When Gem's bodies begin to fall apart or are heavily damaged, they retreats back into their true form" Garnet said opening her hands and showing her gemstones. "The gemstones. in response they regenerate a new body stronger and more durable then the one before, along with alternate designs. Of course, it only works on full blooded Gems. You don't have this ability." smiled Garnet as she petted Steven's head.

  
"Sounds cool, though" said Steven. "Wait, what about the animals in Cat's Eye gemstone?" Steven asked worryingly.

  
Cat's Eye almost forgot, her eyes widen with horror as she reached over her gem and with a brown light, all the small aliens were in her arms. The entire group couldn't believe what they were seeing.  
"What on earth!?" asked Pearl covering her mouth with her hands.

  
The snail, frog, hamster and kitten all changed color and hand extra features of a cat. They also each had a gemstone on each of them that looked exactly like the one Cat's Eye has.

  
"What happened to them" asked Cat's Eye who was more confused than anybody.

  
"Let me take a look" said Trix as he began to scan the animals and their DNA. after a few moments, Trix looked shocked about what he learned. "Their Gem Hybrids!" he said in shock.

  
"WHAT?!" asked everyone.

  
"My sensors say that the animals were infused with the energy of Cat's Eye gem, and replaced half their genetic code with that of hers" Trix said in amazement.

  
"So, they're just like us Trix!?" asked Steven amazed, and happy he wasn't the only Gem hybrid on earth now.

  
"So...they are a part of me?" asked Cat's Eye as she held the animals even closer and was starting to tear up.

  
"Yes, in fact I guess you could call them your kids" said Trix as he looked at Steven with a smile, Steven remembered how he is a gem hybrid and felt a connection with the small animals.

  
"I'll raise them as my own" Cat's Eye said than gave each animal a small kiss. Now Cat's Eye had six kittens to take care of, since she already thought of both Steven and Trix as her children. This also meant Steven and Trix now had younger siblings, their family just got a lot bigger.  
Everyone smiled and was happy for Cat's Eye, although Pearl looked creeped out.

  
"Well, you guys saved the town and made sure the damages didn't expand beyond control. I'm sure they can repair the street. For now, let's have some fries. It's on me." Greg invited the Gems.

  
"Alright!" cheered Steven and Cat's Eye.

  
"But it's closed?" asked Pearl.

  
"Fryman and I were good friends." said Greg as they walked to the Beach Citywalk Fries, just to find half of it was destroyed. "Oh..." said Greg.

  
"Oh man! I'm sorry, Mr. Fryman!" Steven apologized.

  
"Huh? What?" asked Mr. Fryman as he was frying some food. He barely noticed the damages.

  
"Seriously dude, do you even have a sense of danger?" asked Trix.

  
In an unknown location, Dr. Animo entered a high tech laboratory as he adjusted his head dome and re-tighten the joint back on his gorilla body.

  
"Meddlesome Gems. At least I managed to collect a few Corrupted Gems with me." he smirked as he opens one of the pods on his arms and it contains countless Corrupted Gems inside. Suddenly the large monitor next to him lid up and displayed the message URGENT CALL. He stomped over and pressed the blinking button, which displayed a mysterious female silhouetted with a white flowing aura and a large diamond on the forehead.

  
"Good evening doctor." she began with a buffered voice.

  
"Ah, it's you." said Animo a little surprised, but still had his serious face on and simple walked closer to the screen and sat on a giant chair in front of it.

  
"Did you attain it?" she asked.

  
"If you meant the watch, no. The boy surprised me but he's practically useless without the Omnitrix. 10 years with the rebels and he didn't even surpass Amethyst nor Pearl, let alone Cat's eye and Garnet." scoffed Animo. "Although he is young and could only possible train when he first became 10 years old, I guess I shouldn't expect much from him.

  
"I have a vast amount of patient, good doctor, but I do not accept too much failure. I hope your little protege can make up for your loss?" she asked.

  
"The boy has a talented gift but an unhealthy mind. He is observing the target as we speak. But you better keep your word, madam! I do not tolerate backstabbers, even if you are from the High Authority of the galaxy! I want my slice of the pie, get it?" frowned Animo.

  
"I can ensure you, you will have your prize and I will have the Omnitrix. I'll be in touch soon." she said before ending the message.

  
"You better not get carried away boy, a mind is as precious as it is powerful." grinned Animo

  
The End

  
Next time on Steven 10 - While on a mission, Pearl and Trix have a heated argument

  
Alien Biography #1: Roboloex.

  
In the far end of the Milky Way Galaxy there is a metal star with more electrical power than anything else in the universe, it's the planet Alark.

  
Hello everyone, Zennith here and today I well tell you all about the electric species known as the Alark. They are a race who are completely made out of pure and powerful electrical energy, which is why they need robotic suis to move and do basic functions.

  
First let me tell you all about their homeworld, it is a large star made of cosmic metal that discharges multiple types of cosmic electricity and static. Alark is an advance world, with technology so advanced that it made the Roboloex one of the most advanced worlds in the galaxy. On the furcae are multiple cities that each have its own color of electric that affects the appearance and culture of the Roboloex that lives in them.

  
The star is divided into four parts, red, yellow, blue and green. The yellow Roboloex seem to be mainly focused on transportation technology, as they have created the fastest and most powerful ships and tanks in the galaxy. They also are known to be very wise, always preferring to think before acting.

  
The red Roboloex are a warrior type, and have been known to be very aggressive. They are in charge with developing advanced weapons and shields, while also acting as the army for Alark. They have larger bodies than the other Roboloex, and tend to adjust their forms to appear more like beasts than people.

  
The blue Roboloex are known for their study of religion and culture from other worlds, which is why their bodies don't have limbs and they rely on their static to move things and themselves around. Their job is to learn about other alien species, which helps with making peace or knowing how to handle potential foes.

  
Lastley is the Green Roboloex, who are in charge of repairing and maintaining the star of Alark. They have special functions inside their bodies, which allows them to turn their hands into tools so they can work on buildings and and property that has been damage for any cause.

  
The male and female Roboloex can be easily tell apart, as the males have short and stoby bodies while the females are more humanoid and tall. As for mating, this is done by a female and male Roboloex fussing their electrical energy together and creating a new life form from it.

  
They didn't always have robotic bodies, a few hundred years ago they were able to move around without the need for their metal suits. However a virus was unleashed on them by an invading race, and although the Roboloex were able to escape with their lives, the virus made their electrical bodies unstable and forced them to live in their bionic suits. Man this makes me so sad for them, I know how bad it would feel to have your life ruined.

  
Ahem anyway….let's continue with their history. The Roboloex have a natural predator, called the Slugterran. The Slugterran is a slug species that prey on the Roboloex by attaching themselves to their bodies and draining the electric from their bodies. I had the misfortune of seeing this myself, and before I could stop it the Slugterran managed to clean out the poor Roboloex and end its life. I well never forget how I failed to save that poor Roboloex, I still have nightmares about the whole situation.

  
As for an ultimate form, Albedo has discovered that by absorbing some of the limitless electricity from the center of Alark, the Roboloex can achieve an ultimate form. Their electrical powers increase off the charts and they obtain more powerful electrical bodies. Their bodies are so powerful, they Roboloex scientist have to make new and more advance bodies from the strongest metal they have. They have no need for limbs, and they use their electric for movement and can create giganti thunderstorms within seconds.

  
That's all the time we have for now, I need to go and place some flowers on the Roboloex grave, I still feel sad for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be confused with a few things about this fanfiction, so let me clarify a few things. First this is considered both a crossover and an alternate universe, as in this universe Steven gets the Omnitrix, and many characters from the Ben 10 franchise appear in his universe. Many characters from both franchises got new looks I gave them, as you could tell just from the crystal gems getting different outfits from the ones in Steven Universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Me and lordoozaru23 wanted to make this fanfiction more serious than either Steven Universe or any of the sequels to the Ben 10 series. We wanted it to have a more anime feel, let more mature content. Which is also why we both decided to make the Steven in this fanfiction more serious and mature than the one in the cartoon, don't get me wrong I love the cartoon, but Steven can be a little too forgiving and carefree in that show.
> 
>  
> 
> The story somewhat takes place in the same way the show does, but many of the episodes from it was changed or replaced in this fanfiction. Many of your favorite characters well appear with new looks and slightly altered personalities. Sometimes a character may be removed to make place for another, spoiler warning, the Kevin from Steven Universe was replaced with the Kevin in Ben 10 in this fanfiction.
> 
>  
> 
> Me and lordoozaru23 have also added references to many other animes to this fanfiction, one of which is Baki The grappler, I wanted the serious action and fighting to help inspire the scene of Steven 10 and give it a little extra kick. It should be known that some chapters can get a little dark, as in blood, gore, mature language and even some sexual content. Nothing too extreme or graphic, but still in the level any serious anime would take it.
> 
>  
> 
> I want to let you all know that if any of you want to ask questions about the story or it's characters, please feel free to leave a comment. Please understand that while I may not answer in the form of a reply, I well add my answers the the next chapter that follows.


	3. Cheeseburger Backpack

Chapter 3 - Cheeseburger Backpack

 

The scene opens at the Crystal Temple's beach head, where the camera zooms to the lone mailbox where Steven Universe and his trusty pal Trix Universe are waiting patiently on a rock next to the mailbox. They're singing a song while they're waiting. It has been a week since Animo attacked, and the Beach House was fully repaired since the battle.

  
"Hey Mr. Postman bring me a post, bring me a post that I love the most." they sang then a postman walks over the corner and approached the mailbox.

  
His uniform consists of a light blue button up shirt with an envelope embroidered on both sleeves, a white shirt beneath it, cobalt blue shorts, a messenger satchel with an envelope embroidered on its flap, and a pith helmet. He also wears a pair of white socks under a pair of red shoes with white lining. He has a prominent nose, thick eyebrows, thick brown hair, and soft-black eyes.

  
"Huh?" Steven noticed him and gave a gasp of delight. "The song came true, do you have a package for me today?" asked Steven excitedly. He had ordered a package two days ago and was happy to finally have it delivered, he even paid extra for early delivery.

  
"Hold on, lemme see what we got here." said the postman as he reached into his bag then pulled out a package, which is a chunk of bread.. "Did you order a loaf of bread with a stamp on it?" he asked, causing Trix to pull his head back and widen his digital eyes in surprise.

  
"No" said Steven, not really caring how odd the idea of ordering bread from the mail would be.

  
*Who ordered food through mail?* wondered Trix, wondering why on earth the mail department would even deliver food into people’s mail boxes.. The postman then pulls out an envelope, maybe this time he had the right mail for the boy.

  
"Did you order a jury summons for R.J. Finkle?" he asked.

  
"That's not me, I'm Steven." he reminded him, a little frustrated that he mailman already forgot that since he delivered mail here almost everyday.

  
"Oh, right, right, right, Steven!" said the postman as he now remembers and pulled out a package. "Here it is, Steven Universe." he smiled, feeling a little embarrassed about not remembering which package was for the boy. Steven glanced at the package and gave a big smile.

  
"Ha, this thing is gonna help me save the world!" smiled Steven with stars in his eyes, happy to receive his package.

  
"Eh?" asked Trix confused, not understand his bro’s logic.

  
"Really?" smiled the postman as he then read the tag. "It says it's from Wacky Sacks Supply Company" he added, remembering the company from several packages being delivered from there.

  
"So it's W.S.S.C. Jamie?" asked Trix, he and Steven knew Jamie for a long time. He was the only postman that actually knew were they lived, not surprising since the Temple was located on the side of the giant cliff and nobody could even see the Beach house unless walking all around the large rock. Jamie found out where the group lived thanks to Greg a few years ago, and has been the only source of mail for everyone ever since.

  
"You got it Trix, they make some weird stuff but a lot of people seem to like their products" smiled Jamie.

  
“By the way, who on earth would order food from mail?” asked Trix confused by the idea of breed in a mailbox, while funny it seemed just plain dumb.

  
“Beats me, guess they wanted to save on gas money instead of going to a store” Jamie explained as he held up the package. “Anyway, how is this going to help you save the world Steven?” asked the postman, who was as confused about the situation as Trix was.

  
"Well, Garnet, Amethyst, Cat's Eye and Pearl think I shouldn't go on magic adventures because I don't know how to use my Gem powers—" began Steven.

  
"That seems reasonable, they are worried for your safety after all" said Jamie smiling at Steven. He actually knows Steven and the Gems personally, he is good friends with Garnet. Though he still can't seem to remember their address, taking him forever to remember. He knows they live behind the giant cliff, but can’t seem to remember that the Beach House was in the giant statue.

  
"Even though I have the Omnitrix…" continued Steven, Trix making a digital frown while nodding at the statement.

  
“Which I can’t understand why, me and Steven are literally a one man army with the Omnitrix” scowled Trix with his arms crossed, frustration clear on his voice. The Omnitrix made Steven more powerful than any human on earth, yet the Gems still didn’t want the two to get into any of the serious fight. Technically Garnet, Cat’s Eye and Amethyst were all supportive about having Trix and Steven join in missions, it was Pearl that was always arguing about Steven getting hurt.

  
"You're actually getting better since you drove off that mad gorilla, not to mention saving all those animals from the pet shop" Jamie commended him, trying to cheer up the little guy.

  
“We made sure Animo got a beating he well never forget, all thanks to Fist Thrash and Garnet” said Trix with pride in his voice.

  
"But there are other ways I can help." Steven finished his sentence, waiting for Trix and jamie’s conversation to end.

  
"With a Wacky Sack?" asked Jamie.

  
"Exactly!" nodded Steven.

  
"I don't get it." said Trix even more confused, Steven is going to have to explain this a little more clearly.

  
"Do you know how you can save my world?" asked Jamie and Steven and Trix listened. "Sign here, please." he sincerely smiled as he held out the signature pad he brought with him.

  
"Aah!" Steven grabbed the pen and wrote his signature on the panel then added a few stars, he always liked adding stars onto everything he can.

  
"Barb yells at me if I don't get signatures." said Jamie.

  
"That's awful." replied Steven then a magical light shines out from the Beach House and the trio gazed at it. "The Gems are back!" Steven announced as he grabbed the package and ran up the stairs, heading right for the front door.

  
“Bye Jamie” said Steven and Trix while heading back to the house, excited to see the Gems back from their mission.

  
"Wait, Steven, what is a Wacky Sack?!" Jamie asked, Steven didn't hear him as he opened the door and entered the Beach House.

  
"Huh?" asked Steven and Trix, surprised by what they saw.

  
"Hello Steven, Trix" Garnet plainly greeted as her afro was covered with feathers.

  
"Buuuurp, excuse me." giggled Cat's Eye. She was covered in feathers, sitting neatly on the floor as she rubbed her bloated belly. "That was delicious!" she purred.

  
"Amethyst, we do not need that!" argued Pearl as she holds a small statue in her hands. The camera panned to the short Gem as she was holding a large egg with a blue star pattern across it and opened the fridge. "It's not going to fit in the fridge!" she added, trying to get Amethyst to listen to reason.

  
"What, I got this?" frowned Amethyst as she grabbed the tray and slowly slides it out of the fridge then dropped it, spilling the milk and the bagels all over the floor. She then placed the giant egg in, it barely fitting inside. "Look, it fits." said Amethyst as she slammed the refrigerator door, making a cracking sound from inside. "Oh, man. We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups—" as Amethyst continued to ramble of the variation egg meals and Pearl briefly made a face of her predicament, she turned to Steven.

  
"We fought a giant bird." she explained, know he would ask about the feathers and egg.

  
"A giant bird, was it from Animo?" asked Trix. The Crystal Gems managed to puff and bubble all the Gems attached to the animals, but there was always a chance Animo would just make more.

  
"No it doesn't look like it was affected from his Gem Transmodulator but it was gigantic, aaand Cat's Eye ate it." said Pearl with disgust.

  
"Hey I was hungry, meow!" Cat's Eye defends herself, burping a little under her breath.

  
“How are your pets doing cat, they adjusting well?” asked Trix.

  
“Their doing great, my little darlings are so happy to be living here”  Cat’s Eye said with a smile. After the battle with Animo, she took the four animal-gem hybrids in as pets and decided to raise them like her own children. She also explained that since they were her children, they were also Steven and Trix’s younger sisters. After the Beach House was repaired, Trix scanned the four hybrids and learned they were all female.

  
Cat’s Eye decided to name the little hybrids after herself and the three most precious people in her life, two of which were Steven and Trix. The little kitten was named Cat Jr, after Cat’s Eye herself of course. The little froggy was named Stevo, named after one of Steven’s nicknames. The snail’s name was Trixxy, the same cute name Cat’s Eye gave Trix. lastly was the small hamster, she was named Connie Jr after Cat’s Eye’s girlfriend Connie.

  
The animal hybrids all lived in her room and Cat’s Eye always makes time for them after every mission, a mother needs to spend time with her young after all. Even though she only has four animals, she says she has six children. The other two are Steven and Trix, as she thinks of them as her own children also.

  
"Anyway… We're only here for a second because we've got to go back out. Pearl explained which surprised both Steven and Trix.

  
"What, why?" asked Steven, Pearl then shows him the statue.

  
"We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight, Without it the whole place will fall apart!” answered Pearl being dramatic, causing the two to look frightened. She then smiled and placed a hand on her chest, looking at Steven happily. “Oh Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday." beamed the tall Gem with joy as her gemstone glowed and projected a hologram image of the Seas Spire. "It was an oasis for Gems on Earth" she ends the hologram. "It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!" Pearl explained.

  
“How can a small statue save an gigantic Gem building, based on your hologram it must be even larger than the cliff our home is in?” asked Trix confused.

  
“The statue works as both a power source and an healing object, it has enough power when in the light of a full moon to heal the Spire” said Pearl as she held the Statue closer to both Trix and Steven.

  
"Wha?" beamed Steven as his eyes turned star shaped and started shining. "That's perfect!" he said as he set the package down.

  
"What, Why?" asked Pearl in confusion.

  
"Because I can help carry it for you in this!" Steven opens the package and pulled out a backpack shape like a cheeseburger and held it over his head while making sound effects, everyone watching as he did so.

  
"A hamburger?" asked Pearl.

  
"Can I eat it~?" phanted Cat's Eye with drool leaking from her mouth, ready to sink her fangs in some tasty meat.

  
“It’s not real sweetie, just a normal backpack” Trix said with a smile, Cat’s Eye was cute when she was hungry.

  
“Darn it” frowned Cat’s Eye.

  
"It's a Cheeseburger Backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger!" beamed Steven but realized his words. "Aw, I blew it." he said, upset he got his words wrong.

  
"Ooooh so that's the Wacky Sacky…, why do you need a backpack anyway?" asked Trix.

  
"So I can help carry important items." Steven answered as he wore it on his shoulder. "I mean, I was just going to wear it one day and you guys would be like, 'Dang, Steven, that's so cool' but this is obviously important Gem business." smiled Steven.

  
"Yes, so you should let us take care of it." said Pearl, bring the boy’s hopes down.

  
"What, I'm a Gem!?" Steven lifts up his shift and points at his gemstone, giving Pearl a puffy check frown as he did so.

  
"But you've still got a lot to learn" said Pearl, squinting her eyes at the little boy.

  
"Hey he has me, i'll supply Steven alot of powers until he learns to summon his Shield!" said Trix. “even though he’d be better off with the Omnitrix powers” Trix comically muttered under his breath, trying not to let miss smartmouth hear him.

  
"By the time he does, he will never use it as long as he's using you!" argued Pearl pointing a finger at Trix, giving the robotic boy a frown and cold stare that could freeze anyone to the bone. “Ever since Steven found the Omnitrix he has been more focus on using it than learning how to use his Gem powers, which is greatly impacting the results of his Crystal Gem training” she added, making Trix frown from the statement.

  
"Here we go again." Amethyst sighs in annoyance.

  
"Shall we back away nyow?" Cat's Eye asked, not wanting to get caught in the middle of this war zone.

  
"Are you saying I'm stalling Steven progress?!" asked Trix in anger. He was starting to lose patience with Pearl, and really didn’t have much for her to begin with.

  
"I'm saying you are withdrawing his true potential, just look how much time it took him to summon his shield" said Pearl with a frown.

  
"Say that to my interface, Ms. Overprotective!" frowned Trix.

  
"Trix, calm down." said Steven, this argument wasn’t going to end well.

  
"Now listen, yo—" Pearl began but was cut off by Amethyst, who decided she had enough of this little disagreement between the two.

  
"So what Pearl, why not let them come?” asked Amethyst, shrugging her shoulders. “ It'll be educational" said Amethyst as she waved her hands, hoping the education part might change her stubborn friend’s mind.

  
"Hmm… Alright." said Pearl as she gave the statue to Steven. "You can carry it in your hamburger" she added, deciding this mission might actually be good for Steven’s knowledge of Gem history and training.

  
"Hmm." nodded Steven, he kneeled down and opened his backpack but noticed extra pockets. "Check this out, everything's a pocket, even the cheese is a pocket!” beamed the boy unzipping all the pockets, they were all decent sizes. “I could fit a lot more stuff in here, give me a minute and i'll pack extra supplies." said Steven as he heads to the fridge and stored some bagels in his backpack, and then he goes to his closet and puts some items like a inflatable raft then some medical kits inside the cheese pocket of his backpack. "Finally, the statue." he set the statue in his backpack. Just than Steven noticed Trix adding something into the fabric, it looked like weird pink metal.

  
"I just added some nanomachine to make sure that no matter what you transformed into, it won't stretch the backpack apart" said Trix as he was pouring the nanomachines into the fabric of the backpack.

  
"You're the best!" smiled Steven.

  
“I know” smiled Trix, suddenly the voice of Pearl caught their attention.

  
"Steeeeven, let's gooo!" called out Pearl impatiently. She and the other Gems were waiting on the Warp Pad.

  
"Coming!" Steven walks down and joined the Gems on the Warp Pad, his full bag taking up a little room.

  
"Beam us to the Lunar Sea Spire, Scotty!" joked Trix.

  
"Hehehe..." Garnet giggled softly then grew serious. "Let's warp." she said. The Warp Pad produced a bright blue light, flashes upward and covered everyone except Steven as his stomach got in the way.

  
"Pfffffft!" snorted Cat's Eye as she covered her mouth.

  
"Suck it in, Steven!" Amethyst told him. Steven inhales deeply, pulling his stomach in and they warped across the Warp Space at the speed of light.

  
"Do you remember how to do this?" asked Pearl but Steven starts floating about and was laughing. He then floats back and his head goes out of the warm stream, viewing the pocket dimension. Pearl grabbed his head and pulls him in before he got out of the Warp Stream and got stranded in the War Space. "Keep your head in, Come on." she said frustrated.

  
"Wheee, Speed of Light!" beamed Trix.

  
“Enjoying yourself Trixxy?” asked Cat’s Eye with a smile, she enjoyed how the little guy acted like a kid sometimes.

  
“Yup, me and Steven should go to missions with you guys more often!” said Trix as he continued to enjoy the experience.

  
“Can you please take this more serious!?” said Pearl with a frown.

  
“....Wow, ….you are just the queen of killjoys aren't you?” plainly stated Trix as Cat’s Eye and Amethyst started to giggle while Pearl just frowned even more.

  
* * *

  
The Crystal Gems then landed on the active Warp Pad within a large hole in the ocean, where the Lunar Sea Spire was located. The light faded and Steven fell down on his back before he quickly stood up and gazed at the Sea Spire.

  
"Whoa, the Sea Spire!" gasped Steven and Trix amazed with the giant structure. They were truly impressed with the building, despite the obvious damage.

  
"Ooh…" sighed the Crystal Gems as a piece of the Spire snapped and fell off into the vortex below.

  
"It wasn't like this a hundred years ago" stated Pearl looking over all the damage, seeing the structure was beyond simple wear and tear.

  
"You just said it Pearl, HUNDRED years ago” Trix stated giving Pearl a side stare, wondering how she didn’t understand this. “I doubt anything can remain intact without any Gems taking care of it, this is the result of time and neglect" explained Trix.

  
"Shut up Trix, I don’t need your input!" frowned Pearl, Trix just grinning at her frustration.

  
"…" Cat's Eye began trembling and slowly back away.

  
"I'm sensing structural instability." said Garnet.

  
"We can see that." pointed out Trix as he observed the area. “It's still very impressive with the building, though it seems time has done it's worse with it” he added, as a few rocks comically broke apart as if the universe wanted to prove his point.

  
"That's never good." nodded Steven, unaware the ledge he was standing on was starting to give away. Pearl saw this and was shocked, running over to the boy.

  
"Gah, Steven!" gasped Pearl.

  
"Stevo, the ledge!" warned Trix as the ledge gave away.

  
"What?" asked Steven before Pearl jumps up, grabbed Steven and saved him from falling into the vortex. She hugged him closely, scared beyond belief of what would have happened if she was even a second too late.

  
"Alright, hold o,. we're taking Steven back!" she announced, not taking another chance on Steven’s life just for a mission.

  
"Me too!" yelped Cat's Eye as she pounced on Pearl and hugged her in fear, Pearl becoming startled by the sudden contact. "I don't wanna be in the ocean, no one told me the tower was in the center of the ocean. TAKE ME HOME, NYEOW!" begged Cat's Eye.

  
“Wait how did you not know, weren’t you here with the gems before?” asked Trix, confused by how Cat’s Eye could not realize the location of the structure while the others did.

  
“Not all the time” muttered Cat’s Eye as she gave pearl a small glare. But she then resumed screaming in panic. “I wanna go home, I can’t stand water!” she pleaded with teer going down her cheeks.

  
"Cat’s Eye, down" ordered Garnet as she walked up to them, trying to diffuse the situation.

  
"NO!" she yelped. Garnet walked forward, grabbed her tail and pulled her away from Pearl. "I don't wanna be here, WAAAAAH!" she cried.

  
"I know you hate water but we need you here." said Garnet strictly before putting her down. “Trust me we won't let you sink in the water, I promise” Garnet assured her friend with a smile, trying a softer approach.

  
"Garnet, activate the portal!" ordered Pearl, planning to take Steven back to the Temple right away before something else happens.

  
"What, no?!” Steven gasped looking back as Pearl. “I can still help, I'll be on my toes from now on!" said the boy as he leaps off her and dusted himself.

  
"Yeah, Steven wants to know more." said Trix. “and if anything happens, we'll transform into one of our aliens” he added with the hope that would be enough to convince the Gems, or at least Garnet since she was the leader.

  
"Okay… Just…be careful." Pearl reluctantly said, knowing she was fighting a losing battle of words.

  
"You got it, dude!" beamed Steven as he sticks his tongue out with a thumb up.

  
"Yessss…" Pearl cringes.

  
"Grrrrr… I hate water!" complained Cat's Eye.

  
"Enough, we have to move." said Garnet. The Crystal Gems, along with the terrified Cat's Eye advanced their way up to the cliff with a gap close enough to swing or jump over. But Garnet comes to a stop and gave a stop command gesture, making everyone stand behind her.

  
"What's the hold-up, we can clear this easily?" said Amethyst looking at the small gap, even Steven could jump over it with little effort.

  
"No, the magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below." explained Garnet. To make a example, she ripped a rock off the soil then throws it. The rock stops in mid-air by the unseen vortex then got pulled down into the whirlpool below, at a speed almost hard for them to follow.

  
"So we can't jump?" asked Pearl.

  
"Oh well, we tried" Cat's Eye turned and walks back to the warp pad but Garnet grabbed her tail and held her in place. "Uuuugh!" she groaned.

  
"Oh, wait!" Steven activated the Omnitrix once Trix folded down to his watch form, skips through Bugbomb, Aquaclaw, Staticbot and Pyroburst until he stops at Blockhead’s icon then pressed the core down. The group was flashed with green light, after that they looked at what Steven and Trix transformed into.

  
The alien they turned into seemed to be some kind of primeape completely made out of different colored blocks, colored in shades of green, yellow and dark pink. His arms were long and colored green and yellow, with his hands large and colored dark pink with a strip of yellow on each knuckle. On each of his green shoulders is a small yellow star, with bolts on the side. On the sides of his neck are glow green bulbs, on his dark pink a green chest piece. His legs were short and had simple pongs for feet, they had a color pattern of green, yellow and dark pink. Around his crotch section was the same block armor covering that area, colored dark pink and yellow. He has a long green and yellow neck, with a dark pink hollow star on the front. On his head the block armor was shaped like a gladiator helmet, colored yellow and dark pink. His face, and certain areas all over his body that weren't covered by the block armor were colored black and and square-like. He had two glow green eyes, which really stock out on the alien’s black face. The Omnitrix was located on the center of his chest piece, while his gemstone was on his belly that wasn’t covered with the block armor.

  
"Blockhead!" announced the Segmentasapien, raising his arms in the air.

  
“A Segmentasapien, how exciting?!” announced Pearl. Even though she hated the Omnitrix, she herself had a favorite transformation and that was Blockhead. The alien was perfectly balanced and symmetrical, both are what Pearl was all about.

  
"What can he do?" asked Amethyst, forgetting what the alien’s abilities were.

  
"Allow us to demonstrate!" boasted Trix. Blockhead stepped forward then held up his arms and his body started producing multiple blocks and expanded himself before constructing himself into a bridge, flop down and his hands grabbed the ledges. Multiple blocks spawn from his torso and anchored the cliff and the Spire. The vortex cannot pull him down as he's well anchored, everyone watched in amaze with this alien’s morphing ability.

  
"Cross over me." said Blockhead.

  
"Wow Steven, Trix really is useful." smiled Amethyst as they walked across the Blockhead Bridge, once they entered the spire Blockhead undoes his build and stood beside the group.

  
"Impressive, Steven." said Garnet as she patted his head, Blockhead liked the affection.

  
"No prob, always happy to help" said Blockhead as he pressed his Omnitrix symbol and morphed back into Steven.

  
"And we got the Quick Change thing handled, now we can go from form to form without timing out" beamed Trix. the boys learned that they could transform into a different alien even while already transformed by pressing the Omnitrix dial for five seconds and thinking of what form they want to take, this made things a lot easier for the two.

  
"Cool" smiled Cat's Eye impressed with how far her cubs have got.

  
"Well… It was pretty great.” smiled Pearl walking inside the building. “A Segmentasapien… It's been 2,000 years since I last saw one, Such fun" she added with a blush, Trix making a mental note of Pearl’s love for Blockhead. The Crystal Gems then venture through the Sea Spire, heading upward as Pearl becomes distraught of the spire's conditions. "Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside” she said looking over all the broken stone and shattered statues, the place was a complete mess. “Ugh… that's… oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so— Oh, and the water damage. This pillar… Oh, and this had a head…" comments Pearl as she and Steven faces a statue with its head sliced off. "Oh, Steven, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory…" said Pearl before she began to shiver as two strange creatures crawls over the statue. they looked like a green pill bug-slug hybrid with a leech-like mouth and pink crystal shards on their shells. "Aaaah!" screamed Pearl as she summoned her spear and sliced the statue in half.

  
"What was that goober?" asked Steven, watching the little guys crawl on the floor once they landed from the statue.

  
"Crystal Shrimp, they are insectoid creatures that infest uninhabited structures" she answered, looking at the small creatures in disgust.

  
"Bravo Pearl, you damaged the statue even more" said Trix as he clapped his pinchers, rolling his digital eyes with a smile.

  
"L-Look! J-Just… Let's keep going!" grunted Pearl.

  
"You guys, we got a problem!" called Amethyst from the top of the stairs. Pearl and Steven meet up with them and saw a horde of Crystal Shrimps blocking the path to the next stairs.

  
"Ah, It's an infestation!” shouted Pearl looking at the dozens of Crystal Shrimp crawling on the floor and walls. “And we have to pass through there to get to the top" she add looking at the path that was being blocked by these pests.

  
"Keep them away!" yelped Cat's Eye as she back away then turned and saw Crystal Shrimps crawling on the stairs. "MEOW!" she panicked as she leaped on Garnet's afro and tried to hide inside.

  
"Cat…" Garnet just sighed.

  
"Analyzing..." said Trix as he scanned them.

  
"Can't you just squish 'em?" asked Steven as he leans toward one of the Crystal Shrimp. Pearl grabbed Steven and pulled him away before one of them touched him.

  
"Don't touch that, their shards are deadly!" she exclaimed then puts him down. "We need to clear a path *projects holographic Amethyst* Amethyst, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack… *projects Garnet and moves it onto the ceiling* And Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot… *projects an X next to it* then I can advance with my…" as Pearl projected a holographic image of herself mirroring her action, Steven jumps in with…

  
"Bagel sandwich!" yelled Steven as he tossed two bagel sandwiches from his backpack to the opposite sides of the room. The shrimps proceed to follow both of the sandwiches and started eating them, leaving a clear path.

  
"Brilliant" said Garnet.

  
"Oh hey, whaddya know?" smiled Amethyst.

  
"You got more?" Cat's Eye asked which Steven held up an extra sandwich and she jumped off Garnet's afro and munched it, which calms her nerves.

  
"Thank you" Garnet adds as she fixes her hair.

  
"Uh, uhh…" stammered Pearl before dissolving her hologram then approached Steven. "How did you know that would work?" she asked.

  
"Trix scanned the biology and diet of the shrimp and learned they can eat anything, so I gave them bagel sandwiches" answered Steven as the Gems started to walk through the now-clear path.

  
"Trix did that during Pearl's plan speech, so fast?" complimented Cat's Eye.

  
"Cheeseburger Backpack and Trix, a deadly combo" comments Amethyst. Steven follows them as they began to climb the stairs.

  
"Ugh… I just want everyone to know, my plan would have also worked." grunted Pearl. She didn’t like being outshined by the little Omnitrix, and was getting close to her limit.

  
"Yeah, with the whole ceiling falling down on us." teased Trix.

  
"Grrrr..." growled Pearl as she followed. The Crystal Gems reached the top of the staircase and Garnet heard water leaking. She turned to see the wall on their left is at the brink of destruction leaking water.

  
"Watch out!" warned Garnet as she held everyone back. The wall collapsed and gushed out a small, rushing river that drops over the edge like a waterfall.

  
"Another step and… Uwwaaaahhh…" Cat's Eye fainted and flopped on Pearl, who in return just rolled her eyes and lifted Cat’s Eye over her shoulder to carry her.

  
"What are we gonna do?" asked Amethyst, then everyone looked at both Steven and Trix.

  
"What, Us?" asked Steven.

  
"What have you two got?" asked Garnet.

  
"Cheeseburger Backpack! Cheeseburger Backpack!" chanted Amethyst and Trix. Steven nervously reaches into his backpack.

  
"Pearl, c'mon!" Amethyst insisted.

  
"Oh, alright." said Pearl.

  
"Cheeseburger Backpack! Cheeseburger Backpack! Cheeseburger Backpack!" chanted the trio. Steven smiled and pulls out a yellow raft.

  
"A raft!" beamed Steven as he held it up, and then pulled the handle and it inflates.

  
"Whooa!" gasped Amethyst and Garnet.

  
"Steven, that's so sensible!" exclaimed Pearl.

  
"And to make sure it doesn't fall off!" Trix retracted himself on the Omnitrix and produced a light green energy, Steven transformed into Fist Thrash and pumped his second arms.

  
"Yeah, Fist Thrash!" grinned the Tetramand as he jumped in and splashed in the water. Thanks to his mass, weight and strength, he fortified himself on the ground and set the raft. The Gems jumped on the raft then jumped to the other side. Fist Thrash climbs out and reverts to normal then Steven deflates the raft and started organizing it.

  
"That was smart planning Steven. Trix." smiled Garnet.

  
"Yeah, it's almost like maybe you don't need the shield after all." said Amethyst.

  
"What!?" gasped Pearl.

  
"Are we out of the water yet?" moaned Cat's Eye as she regain conscious then sluggishly followed as she rubbed her head.

  
“Yup, thanks to Steven and Trix” said Amethyst.

  
"We're #1!" cheered the two boys as they followed the Gems. Pearl balled up her hands and shakes her fists in anger as she frowned. She followed the group and then stopped Steven.

  
"Steven, may I speak with Trix for a bit?" asked Pearl.

  
"Why?" asked Steven confused.

  
"It's private, go on ahead." smiled Pearl. Steven didn’t know what to think, as he had a bad feeling about what Pearl wanted to talk to Trix about.

  
"Trix?" asked Steven.

  
"Go on ahead, i'll see what she wants to tell me." said Trix as he detached himself from the waistband and jumped on the floor on his wheels. Steven nodded and sprinted ahead with excitement. But before he returned to the rest of the group he stopped and decided to wait near the top of the stairs, where he was out of sight but could still hear what they were saying. Trix then looked up and placed his claws on his hips. "Go on what is it, You're not jealous are you?" asked Trix.

  
"Y…You actually think you can hinder Steven's progress to master his Gem powers, don’t you!?" accused Pearl with a frown.

  
"I am not, I want Stevo to summon his Gem powers so he can team up with you guys!” stated Trix with a digital frown, taking what Pearl just said personally. “His biology shows he's very eager to join the battle, a theory of mine speculates—" before Trix continue.

  
"Shut up, yo-you are holding Steven back!” Pearl interrupted him, her skin a light shade of red from being so mad. “You don't want Steven to become a real Crystal Gem, you keep making Steven forget the heritage of Rose Quartz, how can an AI like you ever understand how important it is for us to have Steven become a Crystal Gem, You don't know him, You weren't there when he was born!?!?!?" yelled Pearl, getting into Trix’s personal space.

  
"Hey, I am not holding Steven back, I want him to become a Crystal Gem!” Trix yelled pushing Pearl’s face away, he was angered greatly from what she said. “He's my best buddy!" argued the robotic boy, who was angry that Pearl would dare say such things to him.

  
On Top of the stairs, Steven was still listening to the conversation, and he was both shocked and angry at Pearl for saying such mean things to Trix. This wasn’t the first time Pearl was like this to Trix, but this time was worse than ever before.

  
"You are a bad influence, Once Steven has mastered his Gem I will remove you from his wrist!" frowned Pearl. Trix was shocked by this sudden outburst, and on top the stairs Steven felt himself taken aback by this.

  
"And you think Stevo will be happy with that!?" yelled Trix. “besides I can’t be removed as my very core and metal is now a part of Steven’s body, to remove me would mean ripping apart his arm and inner organs!” the Omnitrix added, frustrated and enraged by the nerve of the Gem standing in front of him.

  
"He will understand that he won't need you anymore!" frowned Pearl. “And I well find a way to remove you without hurting Steven!” she declared while stomping her foot on the ground, causing Trix to bounce a few times.

  
"Then he'll never speak to you again!" he snapped. “Me and Steven are brothers and best friends, remember that!”

  
"I want Steven to be the best Crystal Gem he can be, It's for his greater goods!” Pearl argued, getting closer to Trix with several stomps. “And your not his brother, just a stupid machine that he doesn't need!" she yelled as she grabbed Trix. "Understand?!" she hissed.

  
"Are you doing this for his own good, or for Rose?" Trix asked raising a digital eyebrow.

  
"Wha-What?" she gasped.

  
"It's for Rose isn't it, You actually think making Steven a Crystal Gem will bring your girlfriend back?" asked Trix. “Get it through that thick skull of yours, STEVEN IS NOT ROSE!!!!!” shouted the little Omnitrix in anger.

  
"..." Pearl was speechless, so Trix continue.

  
"Look, I may not have been around when Steven was born but if Rose chose to give up her body so Steven could be born, then it was her choice! She wanted you, Amethyst, Cat’s Eye and Garnet, along with Greg to protect, raise and help Steven! Just making him a Crystal Gem won't bring her back. Not even I…can bring her back. If there's a way to bring Rose back, you guys would've discovered it, or I would've discovered it, but it's not possible. Just…Just don't make Steven sad. He's already hurt enough of not knowing his own mother…" sighed Trix as he wiped his interface, gesturing he's crying while making a sad face on his screen. Pearl's eyes were pouring tears and her lips quivered then hugged Trix.

  
Steven was tearing up while listening, but decided to leave before he got caught, though he made sure to talk with Trix latter.

  
"I'm sorry, that was foolish of me, thinking that way." sniffed Pearl.

  
"It's okay." said Trix. Pearl breaks the hug then proceeds to catch up with the others. Trix hops on the Omnitrix and Steven glanced at Pearl, who just smiled and stroke his head, which Steven giggled and smile back.

  
"I'm sorry Steven, for ignoring your feats as the Omnitrix Bearer. From now on, focus on your mastery over the Omnitrix. Once you gain the control of your Gem..." began Pearl.

  
"Don't worry, I'll master both and make you all proud!" smiled Steven with a cheerful smile. Pearl can see Rose's image next to him with the same smile and Pearl gave a gentle smirk.

  
"I know you will, you too Trix." she smiled

  
"Sure thing!" nodded the Omnitrix who was making a digital smile on his screen.

  
When Pearl went ahead and began talking to Garnet, Trix poked Steven on the arm. “You were listening to everything we talked about weren't you?” asked Trix as Steven slowed down and looked at him.

  
“Ya, I needed to know what Pearl had on her mind” said Steven.

  
“I understand, we'll talk about it after the mission and after were alone” stated Trix. Steven nodded and caught up with the rest of the gems.

  
Moments later, the Crystal Gems finally reached to the top of the Sea Spire, which rests on the top of the hole and met with the surface of the ocean. Steven gazed at the clear night sky in awe as they approached the pedestal.

  
"This is it, The Moon Goddess pedestal." smiled Pearl then looks up to the Full Moon. "And the moon is almost overhead, It's not too late to save this piece of history!" said Pearl.

  
"Steven, the statue." ordered Garnet.

  
"And make it quick, I can't tolerate being in the center of the ocean anymore." grumbled Cat's Eye, she was at her limit and was going crazy with fear of the water around her.

  
"Okay" Steven kneeled down, opened his backpack and search for the statue. He felt it, pulled it out and gave the Moon Goddess Statue to Pearl.

  
"Finally..." Pearl approached the pedestal but when she steps on the stone, it sank down.  
Though the Gems were oblivious of the sinking stone, Trix noticed the bright light shining out from the bottom and into the wall of water. Suddenly there was a wailing sound.

  
"W-What was that?" asked Amethyst.

  
"Uh Pearl, does the Spire perhaps have a guardian?" asked Trix.

  
"OH NO!" gasped Pearl. Suddenly a dorsal fin pierced the ocean's surface then charged toward the Gem’s location, the wall exploded and a large figure tackled the spire, quaking it violently.

  
"WAAAH! |||| WHOOA!" exclaimed the Gems then the figure emerged to the top, revealing to be none other then…

  
"The Krakken!" exclaimed Pearl as the figure is a giant green and blue Cryptic lizard-like beast with tentacles on the edge of each jaws. It was even bigger than the beach house.

  
"EEEEEEEEEEC!" screamed Cat's Eye.

  
"GRRRROOOOOAAGH! GRRRRAAAAGGH!" screeched the Krakken as she swung her tentacles at the Gems, forcing them to drop on the floor and it missed.

  
"Pearl, set the stone! Amethyst, Cat, protect her! Steven, do you have an aquatic form?" asked Garnet.

  
"Y-Yeah!" Steven spun the dial until it stops at Aquaclaw then slammed the core down, instantly transforming into said alien.

  
The boys had transformed into a aquatic alien, standing on the ground roaring at the sky. The alien had the appearance of a fish with sharp teeth and sharp claws, he has three fingers on each hand and two toes on his feet. His skin is colored aqua blue and is translucent, allowing everyone to see the water inside his body. He has gills on his neck and around his waist, also aquatic scales all over his body. On his arms and back are aqua green colored fins, spikey and waving in the breeze. On the alien’s forehead is a long phosphorescent light glowing green on the end, with his eyes round and glowing with green energy. On his arms are black armbands, while around his waist is a black built with a yellow star belt buckle. Below the belt is his tail turned into a splitted kilt, colored dark pink with glowing pink lines going down. On his chest and shoulders are dark pink metal armor, with yellow hollow stars on the shoulder pads. The Omnitrix is located on his chest, while the gemstone is on his belly on the long belt buckle.

  
"Aquaclaw!" announced the Piscciss Volann.

  
"GRRRAAAWW!" The Krakken lunged at Garnet and she caught her jaws, which drags her back but she fortified her footing. Aquaclaw jumped and chomped on her arm. "KRRRRAAAAAIIII!" screamed The Krakken in pain as she turned at Aquaclaw. Garnet did a following stance then summoned her Gauntlets, move and jump, landing a power punch that knocked The Krakken back and made her grind her claws on the roof as she tried to keep her grip.

  
"Go, while they're distracting her!" ordered Amethyst.

  
"I hate water!" cried Cat's Eye as she ran away.

  
"Okay!" nodded Pearl as she approached the pedestal. Garnet fired her gauntlets and blasted Krakken off the spire and she crashed on the waterfall. Her eyes widen then she swung her claws with her mighty bellow, causing the wall of water to come alive and jet against the spire, washing everyone back. "Argh… The statue!" gasped Pearl.

  
"I got it!" Amethyst jumped towards it but the water splashed her aside then the Krakken stomped her way back up, swung her claws and trapped the statue beneath it.

  
"Hey, let go of the statue!" yelled Aquaclaw as he moved in and grabbed the claws, trying to pry it but the Krakken, after getting back on the spire, gave a sassy glare at Aquaclaw. Aquaclaw noticed and saw the size difference. "Uh…please?" he asked. She casually slapped him aside and he crashed into the vortex wall.

  
"Steven!" panicked everyone.

  
"RRRROOOOOWWWR! IT IS ON!" roared Cat's Eye as she pulled out her Cat Claws, which are now black with golden and silver claws, joint them together and was surged with Magic before transforming into a chainsaw-like sword. "YAAAAAAAAHH!" she screamed as she jumped and swung her sword, slashing across the Krakken's tentacle and slicing it off.

  
"KRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The Krakken screamed in agonizing pain then Cat's Eye zip around at full speed, trapping her in a tornado. Krakken spotted Cat's Eye as she jumped up and swung her chainsaw, only for the Cryptic to break down in into countless baby Krakken’s and she missed.

  
"Eh? How did— Forget it! Babies or not, you're gonna pay for what you did to my kittens!" She charged in to kill them but they all tackled on her rear and started biting her while wrapping their tentacles on her. "Ow ow ow ow! Get off!" she yelled as she struggled to move. To her horror, all the babies began to mold together and re-formed the Krakken, only this time she was red and purple, was three times bigger, grew an extra set of legs while growing a longer jaw with larger and sharper fangs. tougher skin and she now has new light purple tentacles. "Gem Reformation!?" she gasped before screaming in pain as the Krakken started crushing her body.

  
"Gems, attack! Water Magic: Hydro Arrows!" Pearl spun her spear then thrust it forward, all the water flow up and forged into arrows, charged by magic and launched at the Krakken.

  
"Fire Magic: Fury Tornado!" Amethyst whipped her whips down and ignited them with purple flames then spun into a tornado, forging a flaming tornado then swung her whips, sending it forward.

  
"Fusion Magic: Lighting Fist!" Garnet pumped her arms and her gauntlets flared with overflowing electricity then launched them forward as empowered missile fists. All attacks impacted the Krakken and stunned her enough to knock her over the spire. A blur zipped over the Gems and spun with the vortex.

  
"Vortex Fist!" Aquaclaw tackled the Krakken with such force; they fell over and collided into  the vortex wall clean through and submerged in the ocean with Cat's Eye in the tow. "Hey, chill out! We're saving the Spire!" he tried to reason with her.

  
"GRRRAGH!" Krakken swatted Aquaclaw aside and attempts to swim towards the spire.

  
"Brraaai…gggreeate…BBWWWAAABER!" Krakken heard a loud, gurgling shriek and turn to see Cat's Eye was prying her claws open, her eyes are glowing yellow with an erratic glare. She broke free then exploded with magic then she zipped across the Krakken's face and slashed her cheek, leaving a scar.

  
"RAAOOW!" she exclaimed then glared at the Gem, whose legs had fused into a catfish-like tail, her whisker marks grew longer and becomes feelers, and grew gills on her neck.  
"Now I am ticked off!" Cat’s Eye spoke.

  
"Grrr!" she moved in and open her jaws to devour her before Aquaclaw grabbed her tail and bite it hard with his steel-bending jaws. "KRRRRIII!" she screeched, turn and dove after Aquaclaws.

  
"Steven! Cat!" called Amethyst.

  
"Get that statue!" ordered Garnet.

  
"Got it!" said Pearl as she headed towards it but the spire is giving away due of the battle, making it difficult to reach it.

  
Back in the ocean, Aquaclaw and Cat's Eye swam at great speed and the Krakken caught up with them, open her jaws and belched a super-compressed oxygen sphere. Cat's Eye turn and parry the sphere aside, Aquaclaw swam in and land an uppercut, knocking The Krakken back. She recoiled and swatted the Pisciss Volann with enough force, he crashed against the ocean floor.

  
"That Cryptic must've been tamed and trained by the Gems that once inhabited the Lunar Spire. We might not be able to win this, nor hold her off for the next 6 minutes." Said Trix.

  
"We just need to stall her!" said Aquaclaw.

  
"Then use this. I had my practice on weapon summons and using Blockhead's DNA as references, so consider this useful." said Trix as he spread nanomachines out of the Omnitrix and spread them across Aquaclaw's arms. It grew larger and glowed pink before transforming into metallic gauntlets with anchors equipped.

  
"Awesome!" grinned Aquaclaw.

  
"BACK!" Cat's Eye dived under the Krakken's tentacles, split the sword into Cat Claws and threw a flurry of punches, bashing her belly.

  
"GGRRRWWWAAAAAHH!" she gasped/roared in pain before she grabbed Cat's Eye and jabbed her tentacles against her head's sides.

  
"UUUAAAAAAGGGHH!" Cat’s Eye screamed.

  
"Just stop, Guardian!" said Aquaclaw as he aimed his arms, fired the anchors, it splits into 5 smaller anchors and wrapped around her body, charged with Codon energy to fortified its density and bind her hard.

  
"Graaaagh!?" Krakken fell and crashed on the ground then Cat's Eye swam up and ready her claws.

  
"Frenzy—" before Cat finish, Aquaclaw quickly stop her by grabbing her arm.

  
"Don't! She was only protecting the spire." said Aquaclaw.

  
"Hisss!" she hissed.

  
"Cat, calm down. Have a nibble." Trix forged a small snack and tossed it in her mouth. She munched it and swallowed. Her eyes ceased glowing and she lost her primal rage. "Better?"

  
"Better. Uh… How did I become a catfish?" she asked. Aquaclaw gave a confused shrug.

  
Back at the spire, Pearl grabbed the statue and dash away from the collapsing floor. Amethyst lassos her and reel her over to the pedestal. Pearl looked up and saw it's time.

  
"Here we go!" she said as she inserted the statue on the pedestal. The Full Moon position itself then the pedestal glowed and blasts a ray of light to the moon. The statue then floats up towards the moon then began to glow brightly before turning into a sphere and rockets to the moon. The moon glowed in a bright blue light, which calls the attention of Krakken, Cat's Eye and Aquaclaw as the light shines through the water. The moon fired down the beam and engulfed the entire Lunar Sea Spire, magically repairing and re-stabilizing the structures. The light faded and the statue sets itself on the pedestal and the Gems are now inside the Observatory Room.

  
"Whoooa!" said the Crystal Gems. Suddenly the water erupted in a geyser and emerged the Krakken with Aquaclaw and Cat's Eye on her head. "Ah!" they exclaimed.

  
"Easy, she's good now." said Cat's Eye. all the Gems looked confused for a second, but after seeing that both Cat’s Eye and Aquaclaw were fine, they decided to put away their weapons.

  
"You guys did it!" cheered Aquaclaw.

  
"Grrrr…purrrrr…" the Krakken seems happy and produce a tear from her eye. Aquaclaw and Cat’s Eye saw this and smiled at how much the Krakken loved the Spire, Trix decided to pop out of Omnitrix core and lowered himself to the Krakken’s head.

  
“Were happy too big girl” Trix said with a smile as he patted the Krakken’s head.

  
Back at the Warp Pad, the Crystal Gems gathered and the Krakken gazed at them. They all looked at the Spire again, and it looked almost brand new. There was still a little damage around, apparently the Statue didn’t have enough power to completely repair the damage.

  
"It is so good to see the Sea Spire back to normal." smiled Pearl.

  
"But we still have so much cleaning to do. And ridding the Crystal Shrimps." said Amethyst not looking forward to the extra work they would need to do.

  
"I got my chainsaw right here!" grinned Cat's Eye as she held up her Claw Blade and revved it.

  
"No worries, I'll supply anything in my Cheeseburger Backpack!" beamed Steven.

  
"Grraaa..." purred Krakken.

  
"It seems the Guardian will keep watch on the Spire for our return." said Garnet.

  
"Now that we saved the day..." Steven dug in his backpack and pulled out a bagel. "Let's enjoy some bagels!" he smiled.

  
"Purr?" Krakken tilted her head.

  
"Here!" Steven tossed one to the Krakken and she chomped it. She squeals in joy and licked Steven, covering him in saliva. "Awww, I just got dried." whined Steven.

  
"Ha ha ha—" Cat's Eye got licked by the Krakken and she was covered in saliva. Her eyes grew watery and her lips quivered. "Awww, I love you too!" squealed Cat's Eye as she hugged the Krakken's snout.

  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Crystal Gems.

  
The End

  
Next time on Steven 10 - When a old foe shows up, Steven goes berserk

  
Alien Biography #3: Vulpimancer.

  
Hello galactic viewers, in this week’s broadcast we well be learning about the animalistic species known as the Vulpimancer, who all live on the planet Vulpin.

  
First it must be known that Vulpin is one of the most dangerous places to live in, as it’s literally an planet of hazardous material and poison. This planet has been used by other planets as a dumping ground for any hazardous and deadly poisons and garbage that would be too dangerous to keep on their worlds. Because of the poisonous gases and corrupting chemicals the planet's ecosystem has gone beyond repair, and the sky became flooded with gases and caused the planet to turn pitch black that makes seeing around almost impossible.

  
Very few species can live in just a hazardous planet, one of which is the Vulpimancer. Vulpimancer are beast-like aliens that have the body of a canine when young, but feline when older. The males gain stripes on their backs when fully matured, the female doesn't get stripes but gain pale fur. Because of the hundreds to thousands of years in pitch black, and all the hazardous chemicals on the planet, the Vulpimancer’s have evolved to not have eyes, from not needing to use them.

  
As far as mating, they proceed with it similar to how dogs or cats do it. I won’t go into full detail, but it’s basically the same thing. However before they mate, te mae must defeat the female in a fight to prove it’s dominance.

  
Vulpimancer’s have two natural predators, and each have been known to be very aggressive. The first one is a giant spider predator known as the Spigra, a predator that has no smell and makes no sound when it moves around. Because of this, any vulpimancer that is not fully developed has no way of knowing where the Spigra is before it’s too late. The Spigra won’t attack a fully grown Vulpimancer because of the size difference, but the second predator would. The other predator of the Vulpimancer is known as the Turkanonk, a giant boar predator with massive tusks and sharp fangs. This giant pig can smell even more efficiently than a grown Vulpimancer and has enough strength to overpower a pack of them.

  
Albedo has discovered that the Vulpimancer has an ultimate form that could put them on top of the food chain of Vulpin. When I Vulpimancer is exposed to more toxic chemicals and given more food sources they grow three times bigger than normal, and much more beastly. Their fur turns red and they grow spikes running down their backs. They also grow a stinger at the end of their tails, which looks like an scorpion stinger. The greatest change is that an Ultimate Vulpimancer can speak can language that other species can understand, this may be from the chemicals affecting their lungs and vocal cords.

  
That’s all for now, now I better get out of here before I get sick from the poison gas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you may be wondering about the power level thing, that is something to show how powerful all the characters are. It was originally something lordoozaru23 did for his Gwen 10 fanfiction, and he did it for Steven 10 when we fist started. It was inspired from the old Dragon Ball Z show, how the bad guys had those scanners to tell how strong someone was. It seemed like a nice thing to add to Steven 10, more anime references for detail.
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to explain that while most of the chapters in this story may be redones of the episodes of Steven 10, the story and character development has been change to fit the crossover/alternate universe style of Steven 10. Also many characters from Ben 10 are in Steven 10, as you could have guessed from last week's chapter. Also to clarify, any character from Ben 10 that is used in Steven 10 well have a different look and altered background.
> 
>  
> 
> Also any aliens that Steven and Trix use that are from the old Ben 10 shows well have different appearances and names. As you could tell from Steven's version of Heatblast being named Pyroburst, however there well be a few exceptions to this, Ghostfreak for intense well still be called Ghostfreak in the story. Many new aliens were added to this story that I created just for Steven, like Staticbot and Rockhead, and trust me when I say there well be more.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is very special, as it introduces a new Omnitrix feature, the Omni-Weapons. It is basically the Omnitrix version of Gem Weapons, and all the weapons can be used by all the Omnitrix aliens. This new ability was thought of by lodoozaru23, and is one of his greatest ideas for the story.


	4. Trouble Times Levin

Chapter 4 - Trouble Times 11

 

In the opening scene, the entire town of Beach City was getting ready for the morning. The sky was starting to bright up with several business owners are opening up their establishments, this was the same routine they did every morning. The scene switched to the Beach House, where it echoes with a loud mega speaker.

  
"ATTENTION ALL CRYSTAL GEMS, ROUND AND CENTER, YODELAY YODELAY YYEEHOOO!!!" yodeled Trix, which made poor Steven dressed in his blue pajamas jump from his bed, shielding his ears and cringing in pain before falling on the floor. Trix had made several robotic enhancements since he began to live with the group, one of which are several speakers built in to the walls of the house.

  
"WWWAAAHHH!" exclaimed Pearl running in the living room as she jumped up and pulled out her spear as she scoped around in fear, worried that their home was being under attack. She has been on edge since Animo escaped, also learning the crazed lunatic managed to steal some Corrupted Gems. Pearl was dressed in a fancy bed dress, colored navy blue and was short enough to show her knees.

  
"Trix, why do you have to wake us up like that?" yawned Amethyst as she walked sluggishly in the hallway, dragging Cat's Eye who was fluffed up in fear and clawed the floor, grinding it as she was being pulled. Amethyst was dressed in purple pajamas, while Cat’s Eye had on black shorts and a brown tank top.

  
"Sorry, couldn't help it" said Trix with a smile as he was unattached to the Omnitrix and was sitting on the kitchen table. In retrospect he could’ve waited for everyone to get up on their own, but the news he had was too good to wait.

  
"Let us all take a shower and have breakfast first, than Trix can explain what he wants to announce." said Garnet as she stepped out in a light purple nightgown, walking behind Cat’s Eye and Amethyst.

  
"OOKAY!" yodeled Trix, which made everyone winched and shield their ears. Trix didn’t use the wireless speakers connected to him much, but on the few occasions that he did it was a heck of a good time.

  
Shortly afterward all the Gems had showered, except Cat's Eye who just licked herself clean and gathered around the table. Garnet enjoyed a nice cup of coffee while Cat's Eye munched some cat food, Pearl was drinking some olmen tea as Steven and Amethyst ate some cereal.

  
"How are your little buddies doing cat?" asked Steven wanting to know how his new siblings were doing, or that’s what Cat’s Eye said they were at least. Steven and Trix felt weird about the animal-Gem hybrids being their younger siblings, but decided to give it a shot and see how it turns out.

  
"Wonderful, their still sleeping though" replied Cat's Eye. She loved watching her little babies sleep, it reminded her of Steven sleeping next to her when he was a baby.

  
"Trix, care to explain why you startled us awake?" asked Pearl. She hates getting up early, she always thought beauty sleep was important for a ladies looks.

  
"You scared me too, I thought I was going to have an heart attack" muffled Steven as he munched his cereal.

  
"I just wanted to reveal what I finally finished, check this baby out!" The Omnitrix's interface started glowing brightly and constructed holographic projects that surrounds Steven's eyes and ears, several nanomachines surrounded the boy’s head and began constructing a device acting like a headset with a visor. Then the nanomachines constructed the headset into a dark pink and yellow battle helmet with two antenna disks with green crystals on the tips. The visor is a transparent light green, with a glowing Omnitrix symbol on the center of the helmet glowing with green energy.

  
"Whoa, neto!" said Steven with a smile and stars in his eyes, amazed by the new gadget now equipped to him.

  
"A helmet with two antennas, what’s so special about that?" asked Amethyst, wondering what the big deal was.

  
"This helmet is a scanner with wavelength emitters that tracks all Gems, Corrupted Gems or Cryptic beasts tamed by Gems around the world. It's part of the Omni-Weapon project I have been working on for a while, I call it the Omni-Scanner" Said Trix as he stood up from the Omnitrix base, pointing to the helmet Steven was looking up at.

  
"You mean that awesome thing you did as Aquaclaw was part of your Omni-Weapon ability, nya?" asked Cat's Eye with excitement, thinking of all the other weapons that might be in there.

  
“That’s right, after watching you guys summon your weapons I wanted to give our transformations something for themselves” answered the robotic boy patting the Omni-Scanner, having pride for his invention.

  
“So it's a Omnitrix version of our ability to summon our weapon?” asked Pearl, very surprised by this new function of the device. She had heard about the gauntlets the two boys used from Cat’s Eye, but didn’t think much of it at the time.

  
"Yup and I also calculated that once Steven can forge his shield perfectly and control it, I can power it up with many different accessories" Said Trix. “I thought of it using both the data I had about Gem Weapons and Blockhead’s own powers, since he can rebuild his body into almost any solid material” he added, making Pearl look interested.

  
"Blockhead powers plus Rose's, sounds…very creative" Smiled Pearl, this has got to be the first time she actually found something about the Omnitrix interesting.

  
"What's the visor for?" asked Steven.

  
"That's for the ability this Omni-Weapon had, the Power Level Scanner!” explained Trix, pointing at the helmet. “With it, we can analyze any opponent's Power Levels. We measure their Strength, Spirit and Magic!" he added, seeing everyone looking confused by the notion of scanning someone's power with a device.

  
"What?" asked Amethyst, scratching the back of her head and have a raised eyebrow.

  
"Trix, you know numbers aren't always accurate when is comes to one’s true potential" said Garnet, trying to explain her point. Garnet always supported the progress Steven and Trix had in their abilities, but this scanner seemed hard to believe.

  
"Let's prove it Stevo, look at the Gems and focus your eyes on them!" said Trix as he pointed his pincher at the Gems around the table, having a confident smile on his screen from knowing his device will work.

  
"Uh, okay" Said Steven as he munched his cereal then squinted his eyes as he gazed at the Gems, starting with Amethyst, who was picking her nose with her pinky. The digital rectangle on the screen locks on her then three text boxes appears with the words; Strength, Spirit and Magic. Numbers appears and started calculating by themselves. "I’m seeing numbers, Ah it stopped. Uhh… Strength is 4,000. Spirit, um… 1,000. Oh, and she has 2,000 Magic." Said Steven then the numbers joined together and gave a Total amount. "Hey, the numbers came together and now it's 7,000." he added, Trix giving a smile to the Gems who were surprised by the function of the scanner.

  
"7,000, pfft yeah right?" laughed Amethyst, not believing for a second she was that weak. Trix actually used power levels before, but only for the Omnitrix aliens. If the scanner was right, Amethyst was weaker than most of Trix and Steven’s transformations.

  
"Why is that so hard to believe, that's a lot more powerful than the average human?" stated Trix, not understanding Amethyst reaction.

  
"Because I know i'm stronger than that" said Amethyst. Trix remembered how much Amethyst hated being the runt of the group, and didn't like being called weak.

  
"That amount actually sounds accurate to me" said Pearl, rubbing her chin.

  
"Oh oh oh, Do me!" beamed Cat's Eye as she waved her arm like a child, she knew her power would be stronger since she reformed.

  
"Okay, give me a sec" Steven looks at Cat's Eye and she immediately does a fighting stance as the scanner began to measure her. "Strength is 10,000, Spirit is…1,500. And her Magic is 4,500. It totaled up as 16,000" said Steven.

  
"Whooa, I beat you!" cheered Cat's Eye as she jabbed Amethyst and she fell on the floor, the feline Gem really excited about her high power level.

  
"Oof, hey you were recently regenerated. Of course you gotten stronger" grumbled Amethyst as she stood up and rubbed her arm, annoyed that Cat’s Eye was now stronger than her.

  
"Impressive cat, that is stronger than any of the Omnitrix aliens...well the ones me and Steven have access to anyway" said Trix with a smile.

  
"Thanks kitten" said Cat's Eye who then gave Trix a kiss on the head.

  
"What about my favorite form, it should have a lot more power" Steven said, causing everyone to remember who he was talking about and shudder at the thought.

  
"Anyway….let's keep going Steven" said Trix changing the subject, not wanting to freak everyone out talking about the alien in question.

  
"Let's see your power level, Pearl." Steven looks at Pearl and gain results. "It's 4,800 in Strength, 1,600 in Spirit and 2,600 in Magic. That's 9,000!" said Steven in awe.

  
"Impressive, much bigger than I thought you would be" said Trix, somewhat happy about Pearl being so strong.

  
"Hmph!" scoffed Amethyst.

  
"Well, I do have much to learn and improve. Can't get careless when improving, being a Crystal Gem requires progress" giggled Pearl, finding Amethyst reaction hilarious.

  
"Mine is still higher!" mocked Cat's Eye as she stuck her tongue out at Pearl, who just frowned in response.

  
"Now the beautiful Garnet!" beamed Trix, Garnet smiling with a blush from the compliment. Steven checked her Power Level and grew shocked, her power level must have been the highest so far.

  
"Strength: 20,000! Spirit: 2,000. Magic: 2,600! Total 24,600! Whoa, Garnet. You're the strongest of Crystal Gem of them all, how is that possible!?" asked Steven in excitement.

  
"Does it have something to do with you possessing two gemstones?" asked Trix. "and does it also have to do with you having three eyes?" the little Omnitrix added, now wondering why Garnet had two gems while the others only had one.

  
"… I'll tell you when you're both 15." said Garnet as she sips her coffee. She had a little secret she kept from the boys, one she would reveal when the time was right.

  
"Whyyy?" they both whined, hated waited for anything.

  
"It's very complicated and it's best that you wait until you're old enough to understand the reason" said Pearl, knowing the concept might be too complex for the two young boys.

  
"Awww…" they sighed, then they heard the door knocking.

  
"Hello, anyone home?" asked a voice which could only belong to one person. The man opening the door is Greg, coming over to pick up Steven and Trix for a walk downtown.

  
"Ah, dad!" Steven happily ran towards the living room and saw his dad in his casual clothes, giving him a hug at the door.

  
"Morning Greg, nice for you to visit" greeted Garnet, drinking more coffee from her mug. Amethyst and Cat’s Eye waved hello, while Pearl just scoffed and turned her head. Trix noticed Pearl’s reaction and got annoyed, she was still such a grump around Greg.

  
"Morning pa" greated Trix, trying to stay happy despite how Pearl was annoying him.

  
"Morning to you too little guy" Greg said as he rubbed Trix's head than did the same to Steven, today they were all going to have a fun day. "Steven, Trix and I are going shopping as part of our usual father-son Saturday routine, wanna join?" asked Greg, wanting to see if any of the Gems would like to come along.

  
"We’d love to but we'll be busy cleaning up the Luna Spire" said Amethyst, making everyone look at her confused with raised eyebrows. Amethyst was never one to keep out of having a good time, plus she was never one to care about cleaning.

  
"I will accompany you shortly, i've done my heavy lifting part." Said Garnet as she finished her coffee then stood up and snapped her fingers, changing her uniform into a new set of clothes. She now wore a black tank-top beneath her jean vest, which has torn-up cuffs, rose long jeans and she retains her gloves. She held over her wallet and gave a soft smile.

  
"Uh, you look good." said Greg nervously, Garnet really did look great.

  
"Her hips never lies" quipped Steven, making Trix and Cat’s Eye laugh. The group then left the house and Amethyst gave a scoff of annoyance.

  
"We don't need G-Squad anyway, we can finish the job ourselves!" said Amethyst as she walked away.

  
"We have the Krakken to back us up also" Cat's Eye reminded her, they would be getting the job faster with their new aquatic ally. Cat’s Eye was really happy to see her big fish friend, the Krakken was one tough cookie.

  
"Amethyst, you're not jealous of Garnet being the strongest of the group are you?" Pearl asked with concern. Amethyst paused in her track and looks down with sadness before perking up and ran ahead.

  
"Come on, the Krakken is not waiting all day for nothing" She said. The two gazed at her with puzzled looks then follows her.

  
"Okay, just tell us if you want to talk" Cat's Eye said with sympathy for her.

  
At the Beach Mall, Greg and Steven strolls around with excitement, with Garnet following them. She smiled as she watched Steven asking Greg to check out the a store for some cool clothes and he told him they should enjoy some Fry Bits first, which he gave his classic star-theme eyes of awe.

  
"They are very happy, you would be so happy for Steven Rose" smiled Garnet talking to herself, Rose may not be here anymore but part of her will always be in Steven.

  
"Hello, Garnet" Garnet turned her head and saw Jamie the Postman. "Wow, first time I've seen you out of your battle armor" He comments, thinking she look gorgeous.

  
"I was accompanying with the Universes today, Still delivering Jamie?" asked Garnet. She and Jamie have known each other for years, they got to know each other since Jamie was the only person who knows where the Beach House was.

  
"As always, also I got a mail for you. Dunno who sent it though, it doesn't have a name on it" Jamie digs his hand in his bag then pulled out a box, Garnet took it then she held up a pen and signed the pad as usual.

  
She glanced at it, seeing no name of the sender. She opens it and pulled out… a fragment of a pink quartz gemstone. She immediately took her visor off and glared at the fragment with her 3 eyes.  
"…" Garnet made a low growl tone as she pulled out a note.

  
"Shall I leave you alone?" asked Jamie, to which Garnet gave a nod and he left her. She continues to look at the shard, then noticed a letter in the box, she picked it up and read the note and after finishing it, she crushed it with her fist.

  
"We'll see…" she muttered.

  
Meanwhile back at the Sea Spire, Amethyst, Pearl and Cat's Eye was fixing up the place as the Krakken was moving giant rocks from the building entrance. The Krakken had become a really big help for the Crystal Gems, both in action and actual size. Cat’s Eye had the idea of bringing the beast back with them to live on the beach, but both Garnet and Pearl thought having a creature that big in Beach City would cause the citizens to panic.

  
"How much more do we need to do?" complained Amethyst who was getting tired of cleaning.

  
"Until this place is spick and span, and there is not much lift to do" said Pearl as she was cleaning the stairs of the Spire.

  
Cat's Eye was chasing all the Crystal Shrimp away with her chainsaw sword, and after knocking a few of the ledge she turned to Pearl. "Wanna make some Crystal Shrimp sushi for dinner, nyha?!" meowed Cat's Eye as she Started licking across her face and drooled on the flour.

  
"Cat’s Eye, those things are poisonous!" shouted Pearl in annoyance. Just than Pearl got a call on her phone, when she looked at the number it was Garnet. "Ow, wander what Garnet needs?" she asked as she answered the phone.

  
"Maybe she's calling to say where having fish for dinner meeow!" meowered Cat's Eye with excitement. She ran to Pearl and got close enough to hear what she was saying to Garnet.

  
"Yes..how is….wait what!?, but how?...we'll be there as soon as we can!" Pearl ended the call with Garnet and looked at the others with a serious look. "We need to return to the temple right away!" she told them, making both Gems look worried.

  
Back at the Beach City mall, Steven and his dad were talking. They had already bought some clothes and Fry Bits, which were on sale today. Trix was in his watch mode doing some updates, he wanted to make sure the Omni-Weapons were ready to use if needed.

  
"Hey Dad, is there a video game store nearby?" asked Steven as he munched his Fry Bits, he wanted to get some new games since he and Trix had played the ones they owned a hundred times already. Greg looked at his son with a awkward smile, there was actually another reason he wanted them to go for a walk.

  
"Well, the truth is—" before he finished, they heard screams. Steven recognized some of the screams, belonging to his friends.

  
"Hey, that's Lars, Sadie and Connie!" said Steven, Trix came out of the Omnitrix unit. They saw people running away from something, whatever going on must be serious.

  
"You're right and I'm detecting a strange bio-sign” Trix stated scanning the area, odd energy singles were all over the place. “Might be a Corrupted Gem, let's go see what it's doing!" he added, Steven nodding in agreement. He gave his Fry Bits to his father and ran towards the screams, it was hero time like always.

  
"Steven, come back!" Greg warned his son, but it was too late. Steven ran towards the video arcade store and saw the group of said characters running out with the other local kids, everyone looked scared out of their minds. Lightning bolts fired out and nearly struck them, what made things stranger was the fact the lightning was colored blue.

  
"Guys!" Steven called out, running to see what was going on. Something inside of him was saying this wasn’t simply a Corrupted Gem attacking, it was something much more serious.

  
"Steven get back, that kid is a freakin monster!" panicked Lars, causing Steven to stop in his tracks and look worried.

  
"Take that back!" yelled a deep yet young voice then a large lightning bolt fired out from the entrance of the store and home towards the group, Steven needed to act quick.

  
"Steven, their about to be electrified to death!" warned Trix.

  
"STAAAAAAAAND BACCK!" yelled Steven as he jumped forward to save his friends. His emotions and instincts are directed to the bolt and seeing Connie tripped over at the same moment, Steven focused his will to get there in time. The gemstone on his naval began to respond to his emotions and engulfed the area in pink rose light. A metallic clang was heard then the bolt bounced off and sizzled to the sky. Connie opens her eyes and saw Steven standing in front of her, holding his arm in front of him as it was equipped with Rose's Shield.

  
"Steven!" gasped Connie, shocked by what she was seeing..

  
"Your shield is out!" said Trix in awe.

  
"Who are you!?" asked Steven, ignoring the fact he summoned his Gem Weapon again.

  
"You forgotten me already, fatso?" asked a voice, which Steven cringed and his temple began to sweat. Stepping out of the entrance is Kevin Levin but his hair is smooth and wild with sparks of energy, his teeth has sharp canine fangs, his body has toned muscles with blue neon veins surging around his body, and his eyes is flowing with a electrical aura. "It's me, the punk who nearly broke your cute little gemstone" He grinned, both Steven and Trix were stunned beyond belief as a painful memory was brought back to them.

  
TWO MONTHS AGO

  
The scene switches to downtown in Beach City, two months in the past. A serious battle must have taken place as many of the stores and buildings were wrecked, smoke and destroyed cars everywhere. In a matter of seconds Razorfang was seen being thrown on top of a car, denting it even more from his weight. He tried to get up before Kevin Levin landed on him, but he had a mutated body.

  
His body was completely made of stone with metal plates on his shoulders, legs and chest. Large pips are sticking out of his back, two out from his legs and three sharp tipped ones were on his right arm acting like claws. His hair was spiky and grey, his teeth are sharp and sticking out of his mouth. All he was wearing was torn up shorts, colored black with a silver belt around his waist. His left arm was molded into a large metal drill, with several small spikes on the tip.

  
“Last chance punk, hand over the watch or get turned into sliced meat!” threaten Kevin as he was choking Razorfang with his arm, pointing his drill arm right at the Vulpimancer’s head. Razorfang tried to use his claws to scratch Kevin’s arm, but his stone skin proved to be too strong. Trix immediately came out of the Omnitrix core, glaring at Kevin with a angry expression.

  
“Get off him you freak, or i’ll tear you in half!” yelled the robotic boy turning his pinchers into tasers, ready to zap Kevin with all the electric power he had. Kevin just chuckled at him, further angering Trix even more. With all of his might, he blasted the derange boy with over two thousand bolts of electricity right to his face. Trix kept doing that for a few seconds, only to notice it had no effect whatsoever.

  
“Nice try tiny, but not good enough!” laughed Kevin as he slapped Trix on the side of his head, causing Trix to groan in pain. “I tried to be nice, but now i’ll just take the watch from your corps!” shouted Kevin pointing his drill to Steven’s gemstone, beginning to drill on the stone.

  
“Raaaaa, braaaa!” roared Razorfang, the pain he was experiencing was unbelievable. It felt like every single inch of his body was being torn apart, like his flesh being burned, ripped and squished all at the same time. Sparks were flying from the gemstone, small crack being shown growing from where the drill was connecting to the stone. Trix tried to stop Levin, but was being held down by Kevin’s elbow.

  
“Should've given me the stupid watch when I asked the first time fatso, now you and your annoying little toy are dead!” laughed Kevin as he continued to drill Steven’s gemstone, caing the Vulpimancer to roar in agony. Right than a blast of blue Gem Energy blasted Kevin off of Razorfang, who morphed back to Steven after glowing red.

  
Kevin was now on the ground groaning in pain, sluggishly bring his head up to see who blasted him. Standing across from him were the Crystal Gems, all with their weapons pointed to him. Pearl ran up to Steven in a hurry, holding him in her arms with tears in her eyes. The boy was in pain but not seriously injured, unknowingly to everyone the gemstone on Steven began to glow and repair itself.

  
PRESENT

  
"Kevin Ethan Levin, you got some nerve for coming back here, especially after nearly drilling Steven to death!" yelled Trix in great anger, this scumbag didn’t belong here and knew it. Ever since that last fight they had, Trix has wanted nothing more then to rip this jerk into a million pieces and burn those pieces to ashes.

  
"The Gems made sure you didn't come back, we warned you never to show your face again!" yelled Steven, holding a humongous grudge for what Kevin did to him months ago.

  
"True… But now it's payback time." Kevin held out his hands in a savage manner and his body slowly start crackling, Trix analyzed his Power Level.

  
"Ste—" before he could say anything, Kevin instantaneously jumped forward and landed a power punch, shattering the shield and blew Steven flying across the area and smashed him through the window of a nearby building, which fractured the whole front structure and made it collapse.

  
"Oh sorry, I forgot to say 'Ready, set and go!'" grinned Kevin as he land on his foot then grinned at the kids. "Who's next?" he smiled with malice as he held up his hand and it surged it with lightning. He then sensed something coming towards him and quickly ducks as a fireball flew over and dissolved before striking the arcade. Soon after that a whip lasso went around Kevin’s neck, yanking him across the air and slamming the boy against the wall of a store. He gasped hard and fell on his knees, feeling like some of his bones might have been shattered from the impact.

  
"Sorry, forgot to shout 'Heads up'!" mocked Pyroburst as he stepped out the building holding another Omni-Weapon, a large pink whip with a star shaped handle. Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core, scanning Kevin for any energy signatures. “The Omni-Whip really packs a punch, glad you thought of it Trix” the Pyronite said walking over to Kevin, the whip deconstructing as he did so.

  
"His Power has begun to drop, it seems he managed to gain 900 Strength and 3,000 Power by absorbing electricity. But each movements, even a twitch drains his powers." said Trix as he kept scanning Kevin’s body, not taking a chance for the jerk to pull out another surprise. Steven and Trix had wondered how Kevin’s powers worked, as nothing Trix’s scanners told him about Kevin being a hybrid or having a mutation. Steven suggested that Kevin might not even be human, but his genetic codes said otherwise.

  
"Then let's make this a painful yet amusing reminder for the crep, I don’t want him coming back after us ever again" smirked Pyroburst as he held up his hands, Trix encased them with nanomachines and forged the Omni-Gloves. They were both soft material gloves colored yellow with dark pink metal around the wrist area, a pink star on each one.

  
"These will soften the impact of your punches by fifty percent, I assume you don’t want this to be too bloody" said Trix. Pyroburst gave a running start towards Kevin, getting ready to land a direct strike on his face. Kevin's eyes shot open and he swung his arms, sending waves of electricity across the ground.

  
Pyroburst thrusts his fists and spread his flaming aura across the earth, causing it to shift up and cancel the arc of static. He soon jump over and threw a punch, seconds away from landing a hit on Levin. Kevin jumped aside and he struck the ground, which simply cracked confirming Trix's statement.

  
"Bring it fatso, your going down!" Kevin dashed in and bashed Pyroburst’s face down, kneeing his chin then grabbed his jaws, swung him around and smashed him head first into the wall. Kevin jumped back and thrust his hands, blasting the Pyronite with his full force of electricity. Pyroburst held out his hand, blocking the attack before freeing his head and began to stand up as he continue holding back the electrical attack without straining and injuries.  
   
"Ugh…" Kevin began back away with sweat going down his face as Pyroburst approached him and gave a grin, Kevin’s attack did little more than mak Pyroburst more excited to break him in half.

  
"Come on tiny, hit me one more time" He taunted Levin, knowing the small jerk had nothing left inside him.

  
"Or what fatso, gonna sit on me?"Kevin asked with a grin. He was answered by receiving a punch in the face from Pyroburst, sending him stumbling back. Pyroburst grabbed his shirt and punched him again, he kept doing so several times.

  
"Call me fatso again, Call me fatso!" Pyroburst yelled as he started punching Kevin ruthlessly in the face, blood flowing from the boy’s nose.

  
"Let him have it Steven, show no mercy!" yelled Trix giving Kevin a glare, enjoying every single second of the punk getting just what he deserved.

  
"Oh man, he's always a hot head when he's Pyroburst." said Lars watching the fight with the others, they had never seen either Steven or Trix this angry before.

  
"Steven, stop!" ordered Greg standing behind the kids, watching in horror of his son going mad with rage.

  
"Wha?" asked Pyroburst as he ceased his assault and looked at his father, seeing the frightened looks on his and the others faces.

  
"Gotcha!" grinned Kevin as he grabbed Pyroburst’s face and suddenly started a flare of energy sparks between them, and Pyroburst instantly pried him away and delivered a punch against his face. Kevin somersaulted and landed on his feet. "Ha ha ha ha, yes!!" Kevin's body started sizzling vapors and all his veins glowed purple. He suddenly let out a wild laughter as his head burst in violet magma flames then became a deranged Pyronite head with a visible scar across his left eye, his torso bursted with flame and reshaped into a chest that looked like Pyronite’s, grew a mini-volcano on his left shoulder and his left arm pumped up and transformed as well.

  
"No way!" gasped Trix, his scanners showing Kevin’s genetic code now fused halfway with that of a Pyronite. "this is impossible, he became a Pyronite hybrid!” the two boys looked at the now mutated Kevin, looking like a major fire freakshow.

  
"How is this even happening?!" asked Pyroburst, feeling like puking his guts out seeing Kevin’s now messed up face.

  
"I absorb energy you dingus, that includes genetic energy!" smirked the mutated boy, walking towards Pyroburst and Trix.

  
Greg and the others were also shocked, it was like looking at a nightmare that came true. Kevin was already a terror before, but now he had the powers of one of Steven’s aliens. Connie was worried sick for her friends, she always had faith in them before but this time she couldn’t help but worry how this fight might end. Sadie and Connie were scared speechless, neither knowing what to do in this situation.

  
"You called that form Pyroburst right, then call me Fireblast!?" shouted the Pyronite hybrid as he thrust his hand, electrical surge circles around his palm and mixed with magma before discharging as a stream of plasma. Pyroburst held out his hand, trying to block it but he underestimated the energy attack as it exploded and knocked him against the arcade. Fireblast marched in, held out his hand and started draining more electricity into his body to further increase his power. "Laying on the job fatso, need a snack break or something?" asked Fireblast with a grin as he raised his Pyronite claw, generating both fire and electric around it. Pyroburst ignited his shoulders with magna and blasted Kevin at full force, surrounded the Pyronite hybrid in hot lava.

  
"Shouldn't have kept calling me fatso, now get ready to feel the burn!" Pyroburst grinned but a bigger claws latch out and grabbed his face, instantly draining more of his energy. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed just before Fireblast threw him across the arcade and smashed him through several games, he groaned in pain as he laid on a now smashed dance machine. He sluggishly stood up and saw that Fireblast got fully mutated into a violet Pyronite, but he's not as tall as Pyroburst is a Fireblast was about his waist height.

  
"Fool, all your attacks are energy and they are do nothing but food for me!” shouted Fireblast shooting lava from his mini volcanoes, melting the ground next to him. “Now let's see what your gemstone taste like!" grinned Fireblast as he forged a sword from his right arm, igniting it in purple flames.

  
"You only have a tenth of Pyroburst's powers, let's show him whos boss Stevo!" Trix spread his nanomachines around Pyroburst's right arm and they took the form of a large yellow mace with pink spikes, a dark pink metal armor shell going down to his elbow. Pyroburst swung it and smashed the weapon against Fireblast's jaws, fracturing it and sending him stumbling across the path. Fireblast layed there motionless, blood coming from his mouth. Pyroburst stood up tall, dropped his morning star and dragged it across as he approached Fireblast. “You just had a taste of the Omni-Mace, now get ready for more Levin!” Trix shouted down to the Pyronite hybrid, who was currently coughing up blood.

  
"So what do you think Trix, take him dead or alive?" Pyroburst asked his bro, getting his Omni-Weapon ready.

  
"I vote him dead, he deserves it after all the pain and destruction he's done" Trix snarled, looking at Fireblast hatfully. "The world doesn't need this monster, he’ll just keep hurting the innocent if we don’t put a stop to him!" he added looking at his bro, seeing a complex look on his face. “I know this isn’t something we would ever do, but what other choice do we have Steven?” the robotic boy asked his brother, wanting to know what he was thinking.

  
"I don't like killing anyone nor have I ever did but seeing this, I don’t think I have much of a choice in the matter!" Pyroburst raise Omni-Weapon, spun it around then swung it down. Fireblast rolled aside before the mace made contact, it struck the footing and he stood up. His jaws were hanging and magma dripped on the floor,burning the ground with the extreme heat. "Oh dang, I did that much damage?" Pyroburst gasped, Kevin’s face was completely messed up.

  
"That's nothing!" Fireblast scoffed as he forced his jaws to reconnect in its place then magma swells around it and pressured the grip, repairing his mouth to normal. "Done, now get ready for round 2!" he shouted, purple flames flaring around his body.

  
"Bring it!" Pyroburst shouted at Fireblast as they charged in and swung their fists against each other, collided and the area erupted in a magma explosion. Pyroburst got knocked back and slide a bit, Fireblast jumped up and slammed his arms on his head. Pyroburst blocked it and shoved him back, Fireblast somersaulted and slide a bit before charging in and bashed him with explosive punches. Pyroburst swung his Omni-Mace and smacked him aside, making the Pyronite hybrid fly a few feet in the air. Fireblast landed on his feet then absorbed the electrical energy from nearby conduits before vomiting a huge cannon of blood and magma straight at Pyroburst, the attack looking powerful enough to take him out.

  
Pyroburst's eyes bulged in horror and thanks to his heighten reflexes, he evaded the attack as it sliced the whole building in half. The structure collapse down, becoming a pile of hot burning ruble.

  
"This freak is monstrous, what is Steven going to do?!" baffled Lars looking at the fight between the two Pyronites continue, getting more intense with every passing second.

  
"Where are the Gems?" asked Connie, wondering where on earth Cat’s Eye and the others are in such a important time.

  
"Did he just vomit blood?" asked Pyroburst, looking at the remains of the building that was taken down with Fireblast’s attack.

  
"He's not a full Pyronite!" said Trix. "Keep stalling! His powers must burn out!" he then replaced the Omni-Mace and equipped Pyroburst with yellow and dark pink twin hydro pumps, then the pump cords slides out of their ports and Trix connected them on a nearby fire hydrant and began filling them up with water.

  
"Hah, I'm too hot to be cooled down." grinned Fireblast as he charged towards the two, getting ready to counter attack. Pyroburst discharged a twin blast of water, striking Fireblast down and nearly extinguish his flames. That's when the Omnitrix started beeping and Pyroburst reverted back into Steven, still armed with the hydro arms.

  
"Uh-oh!" he gasped, this was the worse time for the Omnitrix to timeout.

  
"Mwah ha ha ha, Time to be!—" before Fireblast grabbed Steven, he was grabbed by the shoulder and suplex into the ground quaking the entire area. "BLARGH!" fireblast vomited blood and magma from the effect of the blow, he was really getting sick of being slammed into the ground. Pinning him down was Garnet, looking furious at him.

  
"Levin, keep your parasitic claws off Steven!" she yelled, showing she's in a very foul mood. She was already very upset about the letter she read, but seeing Kevin again only tripled her rage.

  
"Or what, you MILF whore!?" he snapped as he started superheating his body, but Garnet didn't flinch. Instead, she's even more crossed with the little punk.

  
"Watch your language young man, and don't call me a MILF!" Garnet threw Kevin upward, he fell down and she constructed her battle gauntlets. The tall Gem charged both gloves with electricity then slammed them square on Fireblast’s torso, producing a gigantic violent surge of lightning before exploding.

  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Kevin as he was sent flying out of Beach Mall via the skylight and vanished from the distance, he was probably going to keep flying for a couple of miles. Garnet stands down  her gourd and sighed softly as she vente her rage, she never liked letting her emotions get out of control. She then turned to Steven, who was panting heavily then Greg stepped in and hugged him.

  
"It's okay Steven, just take deep breaths." Greg said trying to calm Steven down, Trix was also having a hard time as his body was shaking around.

  
"…" Garnet remained silent, looking at both Steven and Trix in silence for a moment or two. She then spoke, saying what needed to be said. "Steven, I am afraid it's time to speed up the progress" She said, knowing the worst was yet to come.

  
At the Beach House, Steven was happily eating a Cookie Cat made by Pearl after studying the recipe. Greg and others were keeping both Trix and Steven, while Garnet showed the fragment she received from the package she got to the Gems who recently returned from redecorating the Lunar Spire.

  
"This is a Rose Quartz fragment, Who on earth would send such a thing?!" asked Pearl staring at the broken gemstone piece with shaken hands, the very sight of this made her spin chill to the bone.

  
“Who would even be able to send it, Rose was the only Rose Quartz on earth and her gemstone is now on Steven?” asked Cat’s Eye scratching her head, this whole situation was completely odd to her.

  
"Pink Diamond's son, he was the one who sent it" answered Garnet, making everyone except Amethyst look shocked and speechless.

  
"Pink Diamond, you mean one of the Diamond who were in charge of Gems?” asked Amethyst with a raised eyebrow, which after receiving a nod from Garnet for a answer decided to ask another question. “If she had a son, who or what is he?” she asked her second question, which was answered by Cat’s Eye this time.

  
"Red Diamond, the brat who soils by old Diamond’s name" frowned Cat's Eye as she jabbed the table they were standing around with her claws, causing Amethyst to cringe from her anger.

  
"So they're going to resume what's left of our battles, even after all this time?" asked Pearl. She didn't want to go though what she and the Gems had to insperience 5000 years ago, and she specially didn't want to bring Steven into the middle of it.

  
"Not exactly, he said he's coming alone" said Garnet straight forward, seeing Pearl relax a little from hearing that. She then grew more nervous and upset, the Gems all saw her start to tense up. "And he says he is coming for Steven…"

  
"WHAT?!" shouted the other Gems, luckily they were in a enclosed room with a soundproof wall and door, so they didn't need to worry about anybody hearing them.

  
"Over my dead body well he get his hands on Steven, i’ll protect him with every last drop of power I have in my gemstone!" shouted Pearl in anger, this news infuriated her beyond reason..

  
"If he so much as even touches my little kitten, i'll rip him apart and feed that bastard to the Krakken!" roared Cat's Eye, showing her fangs.

  
"Why does he want Steven, why go after him instead of us?" asked Amethyst, who was still confused about the situation and about who this Red Diamond was. She was also freaked out of Pearl and Cat’s Eye, they looked like they wanted blood.

  
"I don't know but since he is a male Gem or male Diamond to be exact, it's probably for a fight" Garnet answered unsure, this situation was a mystery to her also. She knew male Gems liked fighting more than the female ones, as they are made to be the most brutal force Gems had. She also knew for a fact that Red Diamond loved fighting more than anybody, his love for combat was far greater than any mere Gem.

  
"He wants to fight Steven, does he know Steven has the Omnitrix?" asked Amethyst, putting the pieces together.

  
"Perhapes, what I don't understand is why he sent a note. Couldn't he had just transmitted a message on an Gem Communicator, or sent a transmission through one of the old HUBS" asked Pearl confused.

  
"What does the letter say anyway?" Asked Cat's Eye, knowing it was probably a good idea for everyone else to see what Garnet read..

  
Garnet took the letter out from her right gemstone and showed the Gems the writing, which was typed in gem language, but thankfully they could all still read their homeworld language, all except for Amethyst, so Pearl read out the note so she could understand.

  
*To the remaining Crystal Gems of the planet Earth, the great flame Red Diamond has decided to visit your planet and shall be coming to challenge the Human-Gem hybrid known as Steven Universe, the son of Rose Quartz. Red Diamond has decided to give you some time to prepare for the upcoming battle, because of fair sportsmanship and so the hybrid Steven can get stronger and give Red Diamond a bigger challenge. You have one year starting from the day you get his note, get ready or get burned. Sincerely yours, Red Pearl*.

  
The Gems remaned silent for a moment before Amethyst spock out, the quiet was really creeping her out. Known of is made since to her, which really bugged her.

  
"Red Pearl?" asked Amethyst, wondering is she was in any way related to the Pearl they all know.

  
"Every Diamond has a Pearl that works under them, they are basically maids that follow every order without question for them!" said Pearl with disgust in her voice.

  
"When do we get ready?" hissed Cat's Eye, wanted to get training for when Red Diamond shows his ugly face here.

  
"immediately, but let's forget that for now” Garnet answered, which really confused the others. “We got to do something about Kevin first, he is becoming a big problem" she added, getting everyone’s attention.

  
"He's back?" asked Amethyst in shock.

  
"And it gets worse, it has just been revealed that because he can absorb energy he was able to absorb Pyroburst's power, or at least a tenth of his powers and mutated into a hybrid of a Pyronite" Garnet said, earning troubled expressions from everyone.

  
"No way!" Cat's Eye gasped.

  
"No prob, Steven still wins!" scoffed Amethyst.

  
"He timed out and Kevin grew even stronger by absorbing more of Pyroburst' powers, I know he's still alive but he'll be hungry for more of the Omnitrix’s power" Garnet started with a frown, this situation with Kevin was getting out of hand and they needed to put an end to it before something terrible happens.

  
"So unstable, his hunger of powers reminds me of a certain Gem" said Pearl staring off into space, remembering someone she knew in the past. A dark silhouette of a female figure with short spiky hair appears behind her, with glowing red eyes.

  
Meanwhile back at Animo’s secret laboratory, the scene reveals Dr. Animo tinkering with something in the laboratory but then he sensed someone coming behind him. He gave a sign of frustration, this was going to be a headache again.

  
"Quite arrogant of you for taking on a Crystal Gem, especially the leader of the group herself" said Animo as he held up a welding torch and continued to tinker with whatever he was working on, he seemed to be very interested in the project. Walking in behind him was Kevin, whose Pyronite powers got burned out. He gained a scar on his left eye, no longer an aspect of Fireblast.

  
"Shut up old man, that bitch got the jump on me while I wasn’t looking!" Kevin snapped in anger, annoyed with the oversized ape.

  
"Very short tempered as usual, your mother had more talent and patients. Sadly, she's locked in another dimension thanks to the Gem’s former leader Rose Quartz." said Dr. Animo in a almost depressed voice, the topic seemed to sadden him a bit.

  
"Don't you DARE mention my Mom!" yelled Kevin as he charged towards the albino gorilla man and tried to grab him, but Animo grabbed Kevin’s shirt with his foot and tossed the boy aside.

  
"Temper Leven, temper. Remember the deal from the Madam, you wouldn’t want to disappoint her" said Dr, Animo, looking at Kevin in annoyance. "You'll get your reward in time, but on to the matter at hand" the doctor stated picking up what he was working on.

  
"Grrrr…" growled Kevin.

  
"Now if your done with your little childish temper tantrum, could you make yourself useful and take the DNA collect to obtain the Omnitrix's DNA?" he asked, sliding a yellow gun with a red tub on the back to Kevin.

  
"Forget your toy, my powers can sample them for both our purposes!" the boy snarled, swatting the device away with his foot.

  
"… Suit yourself, absorb this gemstone I was working on and do what you wish. Also if you can kill Steven and take his Omnitrix, the more the merrier" Said Animo as he held up a corrupted star-shaped gemstone and tossed it to Kevin, which he grabbed and started absorbing the energy inside as he gave a maniacal grin before instantly mutating.

  
Back at the Beach House, Connie approached Cat's Eye as everyone else was still having a conversation about Kevin as Steven was eating some Fry Bits. Trix was sitting next to him, unattached from the omnitrix base

  
"Hey, Kitty~!" she greeted and Cat's Eye perk up, obviously happy to see her girlfriend again.

  
"Hey Connie, great to see you" She smiled.

  
"I bought you this toy, I know how much you like chasing mice" Connie held up a mouse toy and Cat's Eye took it and pat it playfully. It was plan out adorable, Cat’s Eye was realy cute when she acted like a baby kitten

  
"So cute~! Thanks, nyah~" she nuzzled her cheek and Connie laughed before hugging her.

  
"Thank goodness your safe, if I see Kevin ill make him pay for almost hurting you!" said Cat's Eye with fury in her voice.

  
"Dont worry kitten, Steven and Trix protected me" said Connie. As the two continued talking, the scene switched to Steven talking with the Gems.

  
"So my emotions are the key for my shield?" asked Steven.

  
"According to my theory. When you ate the Cookie Cats, twice you expressed joy and happiness with your snack and twice the gemstone glowed, with the second round fully conjured the shield. When you wanted to save Connie and the gang from Kevin, you fully conjured the shield again. I theorized that because you're a hybrid, your gemstone is more attune to your emotions. Or rather, your desire to protect your loved ones" Said Trix.

  
"In short, all you have to do is want to protect us and boom shield up!" said Amethyst with glee, raising her hands in the air for effect.

  
"Easier said than done. I always wanted to protect you guys several times but my shield never pops out until a few minutes ago" Said Steven.

  
"Which it's why I want to speed up your training. Now that we know your emotions are the key, I will teach you how to channel them properly" said Garnet.

  
"What about Kevin?" asked Lars, who was listening to the whole conversation and was at a lost about some of it.

  
"He'll be back for us!" quivered Sadie.

  
"Kevin ruined our perfect day, I'll make him pay!" grumbled Steven as he crossed his arms.

  
"I rather not go after him if I were you, it could be dangerous" advised Greg. Suddenly they heard explosions and Trix constructed the antenna and scope the disturbance.

  
"I'm detecting a corrupted Gem!" said Trix.

  
"Stay here Steven, we can handle this" said Garnet as she and the Gems head out. Within seconds, the Crystal Gems arrived at the neighborhood and discovered a large purple humanoid gem golem was causing havoc around Beach City. the Crystal Gems brought out their Gem Weapons and charged in to the fight. The golem turned and saw the Crystal Gems, which it than gave a demonic grin.

  
Back at the house, Steven was fiddling the Omnitrix while Lars was observing the temple's door. It was a large white door with no handle, a large star in the center with six gemstone symbols on each point.

  
"So what's behind this door?" he asked. "Is it where the Gems keep their magical stuff?"

  
"I dunno, I never peek in." said Steven.

  
"Not even once?" asked Lars in disbelief, he couldn't understand why Steven wouldn't want to know what's behind the door. "Aren't you a little curious?"

  
"I guess a little, but the gems say me and Trix aren't ready to know about it yet" said Steven as he and Trix continued to fiddle with the Omnitrix.

  
"I wanna take a look" said Lars as he reached for the door.

  
"Don't even think about opening the door, Lard Face!" yelled Trix. "That door is for Crystal Gems only!"

  
"Make me not open it!" mocked Lars, only to get smack by a pillow which made him smack his face on the door, he stumbled back and fainted on the floor.

  
"Sorry Sadie, but he had it coming" Trix said apologetically to Sadie, who was sitting on the couch.

  
"I understand, he shouldn't be poking his noise on stuff". Saide said as she walked to Lars and put a pillow under his head. Trix looked at Lars and was annoyed.

  
"I may be small but I'm still strong." scoffed Trix with his arms out in a flexing pose.

  
"…" Steven remains fixated on fiddling with the Omnitrix that he zoned out a moment then he felt a sharp spark in his mind and felt dread. He immediately dash off and headed outside, with everyone responded too late.

  
"STEVEN!" they all exclaimed

  
At the battle field, the Crystal Gems were greatly drained and left battered on the ground. A punch smacked and echoes the air as Garnet got knocked back and blocked a large crystal axe before shoving it aside and fired her fist, which the Corrupted Gem caught it with its Cat claw and crushed it.

  
"Where's that bravado, whore?! Mwah ha ha ha!" laughed Kevin, now more stronger than before.

  
"Hmph, you're a leeching parasite, Levin. Powers alone won't give you victory." She charged in and landed a full-power punch, shattering his jaws but as he spun, his foot grabbed her face and smashed her against the ground. She spring herself up and landed a power uppercut on his chin, sending him 10 feet in the air before spinning and firing another gauntlet, blasting him further back. Kevin landed on the ground and gave a grin as he was chewing something.

  
Garnet grew confused and glanced at her waist. It was chew through, leaving magic veins struggling to reconnect itself. "Urgh…" she grunted as she cupped her wounds.

  
"Your body is made of energy? Mwah ha ha ha, so delicious!" grinned Kevin as he open his mouth then belched magic bolts. Garnet punched it aside and charged in for a battle, only for Kevin to suddenly burn out and shrunk, messing up her punch and he bore his fist into her chest, knocking her down and then started absorbing her. "Sucker!" he grinned. Suddenly he got blasted by a bolt of lightning and impacted a nearby car, which exploded. Garnet gasped heavily then turned to see a Robolex.

  
"S-Steven?" gasped Garnet.

  
"LEVIN!" yelled Staticbot as Trix constructed Omni Weapon: Jet Thruster on his back, which grants him flight. He flew across and tackled Kevin against the wall, twisted his wrists and started electrocuting him with 10,000 voltages.

  
"Idiot! You don't get it!" yelled Kevin as he gripped his arms and started absorbing the metal alloys, along with the powers.

  
"Get away, Steven!" warned Trix and Staticbot immediately smashed his foot against Kevin's stomach and smashed him through the wall. He suddenly got blasted and smashed through a row of cars before exploding. A trail of purple bolts grabbed Staticbot and lifts him up as the current reverse and absorbed more energy before slamming him down, defeating Staticbot. Light flashed and Steven sluggishly stood up, Kevin stepped out, horribly disfigured as his upper body is partially similar as a Robolex but bend over, warp-like and the armors, while violet, seems fractured and his arm becomes that of Robolex and same goes for his left leg. The face on the white screen is very static and demonic.

  
"Who wants an Electric Punch!" laughed Kevin.

  
"Trix?" asked Steven.

  
"He's getting stronger but I got an idea." Trix then re-equipped the Omni Weapon and forged the hydro pumps.

  
"Not this time!" Electric Punch ran at a surprising speed due of not being fully bulked and Steven quickly jumped aside as his robotic arm smashed the pavement apart. Steven continue to run and Electric Punch punched the ground, sending a electrical surge and nearly struck Steven.

  
"Waaah!" he yelped as he stumbled over.

  
"Gimme that watch! Now!" yelled Electric Punch as he channel a red aura and unleashed a bolt of lightning. Garnet sluggishly held up her fist and fired it, punched Electric Punch aside then he glared at her. "I have had it with you!" he roared as he extended his claws and punched through her head, emerging from the rear. Steven stopped in his tracks and gazed in horror as Garnet fell back before reducing into particle of energy and splits into two and retreated inside the gemstones as they fell on the floor. Both gemstones lost the garnet tone and each are now ruby and sapphire.

  
"GARNET!" cried Steven.

  
"Give. Me. That stupid watch!" yelled Electric Punch as he jumped up and dived towards Steven with his Robolex arm that surged with thunder. Steven remains staring at Garnet's gemstones, frozen in place. His eyes then glowed pink rose and the pupil shape into the shape of his gemstone.

  
"RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!" he let out a scream of rage and his gemstone started surging violently in dark power before his body burst into a large energy dome, impacting Electric Punch and sending him flying across the sky, the weight of his Robolex side pulled him down and he impacted the ground, letting out a smoke of debris. He slowly stood up as his body glowed neon-blue before burning away and he's back to normal. He stood up and gazed at himself.

  
"NO!" he yelled in rage and fear before standing up and running away.

  
"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Steven in anger as he summons his Gem Power in a evil manner then he conjured a hoverboard, rode it and chased after Kevin. The gems had regain conscious and Pearl noticed Steven.

  
"Steven… Get back here…" panted Pearl.

  
"Garnet!" gasped Amethyst but Cat's Eye was ahead of her, picked up the gemstones and smiled.

  
"Not to worry, they successfully retreated in the gemstones. Still, to think a boy bested a Fusion Gem." Said Cat's Eye. Greg arrived at the scene, wielding a wide curve sword with a half-moon guard.

  
"Where is Steven?" asked Greg.

  
"He's chasing after Kevin but we're too drained to follow. He's too dangerous. He absorbed a Corrupted Gem and our powers." Warned Amethyst.

  
"I'm going!" said Greg.

  
"You can't! You're not at our level, nor Rose's!" yelled Pearl.

  
"A father must do what they must do: Protect their children!" said Greg as he ran to the direction Steven and Kevin went. Pearl was amazed of his bravery then Cat's Eye noticed the Gemstones are glowing so she tossed them up and they burst into twin lights.

  
Steven continued chasing after Kevin until they stopped in the middle of the forest. Kevin stopped in his tracks and turned to see Steven, who hopped off and landed before him, held out his hands and constructed two dark versions of Rose's Sword.

  
"You're gonna pay for what you did to Garnet!" he snarled.

  
"Ha, mad that you lost another mommy?" grinned Kevin as he touched some broken branches and soil, absorbing both matter into his whole body, mixing earth with wood and his body mutated once more to shape like a wendigo. "Bring it, Universe. I'm your worst nightmare." He howled as he mold his arm into a twin wrapped up root-like whip and swung it at Steven.

  
Steven quickly bash it aside with his sword, Kevin charged in and swung his lengthen claws, he produced a magic barrier and blocked his blow. "I can absorb powers, matter, energy and even DNA!" Kevin held back his fist, mold into a blade with a row of leafs and rev them like a chainsaw. He swung it down, Steven jump away as his barrier was cut through and Trix constructed Anchor Gloves, Steven launched them and wrapped around Woodigo body but he grabbed the chains and absorbed the nanomachines into his soils. "Even the tiniest machines cannot escape my hunger!" Kevin's body grew larger and mold into a duplicate of a Tyrannosaurus Rex then converted into a mechanoid Wendigo.

  
Steven got reeled in and Kevin smashed him across the row of trees before impacting the boulder. "You called yourselves the Steven 10, no? Then call me…" Kevin reeled him in and rammed his dino head-like claws against Steven, burying him underground. "Demon!" He pulled him up but saw he's gone. He just grinned as he noticed rocks levitating around him then started bashing him as hard as it can but he absorbed them and raised his claws, causing earth to punch up pillars, sending Rockhead flying out before switching into Bugbomb.

  
"Whoa!" Bugbomb exclaimed as he flew over to evade the pillars.

  
"Nemesis!" Kevin swung his arm and it spawn into 10 tendrils, whipped the pillars and sent multiple debris around, Bugbomb barely evaded them then morphed into Fist Thrash, jumped off the debris and ready his punch. "Anarchy!" Woodigo roared with a vile grin and collided their punches together, unleashing a powerful shockwave and shattered the whole forest apart before Fist Thrash jumped back and slow down the drawback.

  
"Demon Nemesis Anarchy?" questioned Fist Thrash.

  
"DNA. For a psycho, that's a clever name." frowned Trix as he commands the nanomachines to contracted mecha arms with Rose's Shields.

  
"Finally got our shield out?" Fist Trash asked.

  
"Not the real thing." Said Trix.

  
"Raagh! Time to feast on you!" DNA charged in and Fist Thrash moved in. The camera tilted up to the sky and multiple smacking and bashing was heard before ending with a booming echo and a tree got blown back then the camera panned down and DNA was rest against the tree, reverted to Kevin as Fist Thrash approached him. He grabbed Kevin up and glared at him.

  
"Had enough?" he asked.

  
"On the contrary, my good boy. Have you?" asked a familiar voice. Fist Thrash turned around and saw Dr. Animo as he jumped off the hill and landed before them. "If I were you, I shouldn't let his arms free." He said. Fist Thrash widen his eyes then Kevin grabbed his arms and started draining his powers, causing his body to crackle violently.

  
"You are so weak and puny, fatso!" grinned Kevin as his skin turned indigo and his mass began to double in size before a giant, deformed and abnormally muscular arm spawn out of his shoulder, balled up its hand and punched Fist Thrash. He went flying and smacked against the tree before dropping into the dirt. He shook his head, lift himself up and gazed at DNA as he mutated into a twisted mixture of human and Tetramand, spawn a second pair of arms while he grew a second abnormal arm from his shoulder. His face nearly mold into a Tetramand but his right eye remains human and his voice got distorted. "Mwah ha ha ha! Oh this is gonna be fun! Call me Massive Knuckles!" grinned Massive Knuckles as he charged in. Fist Thrash stood up and caught his arms before being pushed back. He fortified his footing.

  
"You think you're unstoppable for just taking a tenth of my strength?!" Fist Thrash head-butted him, bashed his face several times then uppercuted him. Massive Knuckles somersaulted and landed on his hands and feet, he moved in with a mad grin and they enter a power struggle upon the grapple.  
"Idiot! I still have my powers stock on yours!" He jabbed his stomach with his third arms, Fist Thrash cough saliva then Massive Arms used his abnormal arms to twist his wrists, making bone snapping sound.

  
"AAAAAAAARGH!" Fist Thrash screamed.

  
"Steven!" gasped Trix. Massive Knuckles lifted him up and twisted his elbows, increasing pain.  
"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA! Your scream makes me hungry for more!" he crushed his fists then his hands touched his torso and start draining his powers. Trix started glowing and focuses his glare at Massive Knuckles.

  
"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" screamed Trix as he unleashed a powerful bio-feedback pulse, smacking Massive Knuckles back and he crashed against the hill. Fist Thrash fell on his knees before the Omnitrix made a dying beep than he reverted back to Steven.

  
"Oooh…" moaned Steven. He heard stomping and dazzlingly look up to see Animo towering him with a small gun with a veil inserted and a tube linked to the tank on his back.

  
"Very impressive defense. I knew taking the Omnitrix will be difficult but once you're in Recharging State, you're powerless. You can't even use your own natural power." Animo picked Steven up, held up the gun and fired a dart that struck Trix's face.

  
"AAH!" Trix yelped in pain.

  
"Sorry, but pain is necessary for science!" grinned Animo as he pulled the trigger and started sucking DNA samples from the Omnitrix, filling the tank with pink rose Codon energy. Trix screamed in agony as he does this. A sudden shing sound striking flesh was heard and Animo glanced to see a sword impaled his arm. He looked up to see Greg.

  
"Put my son down, James!" yelled Greg.

  
"I can command my body to any whim but I CAN'T feel pain, Gregory!" grinned Animo.

  
"But can you feel this?!" Trix disconnect from his body, ripped the dart off and jump at Animo, stabbing the dart through his dome.

  
"Inferior toy, I have a secondary dome just in case!" Animo yank Trix aside and flick him on the ground. He removed the dart but failed to see Greg jumped on his arm, yank the sword out and attempted to impale his face but Massive Knuckles grabbed him and pulled him away.

  
"Fatso's big fatso papa! Wanna join the brat?" grinned Massive Knuckles as he started draining his life force.

  
"Gyyah!" he gagged and Steven is barely conscious.

  
"S-Steven… Greg…" moaned Trix as he tried to crawl back to his body.

  
"Goodbye, Old Man!" Massive Knuckles raised his giant hand and prepared to swing it down.  
When he goes, it went through him. "Huh?!" He looked at his giant hand and it was gone. "How?!" he growled then turned to see a young sapphire-skinned girl dressed in a elegant gown, colored navy blue/black with yellow cuffs and a star on the torso, and have a soft sapphire hair that covered her eyes. She's wielding an ice dagger and was holding his severed hand.

  
"Power of foresight. Cyrokinesis. Enhanced speed. You can't see me coming until it's too late." She quipped.

  
"A brat? Well, it's time to die!" Massive Knuckles stomped towards her but failed to see a shadow jumped out and dive towards his face.

  
"EAT THIS, YOU OVERGROWN POWER MONSTER!" yelled a young, tomboyish girl. She somewhat resembled Garnet with the Afro and facial structure but around the same height as the young girl, wore black pants with yellow streak, a red/orange sleeveless shirt with a yellow star, ruby headband and is equipped with a smaller, simple version of Garnet's gauntlet. She's colored ruby, black elbow bands and orange boots. Her body instantly burst in flames and rammed her fist against Massive Knuckles face, smashing him into the ground and sent Greg flying.

  
"WWHHOOA!" he yelled but the young sapphire girl dash in at super speed, jumped and caught him before firing ice beam to slide down to safety. "W-Who are you?" asked Greg.

  
"I'm Sapphire and that's my wife, Ruby." Said Sapphire.

  
"HOW. DO. YOU. LIKE. THAT!" roared Ruby as she kept jabbing Massive Knuckles but he clutched the earth and absorbed its matter along with the flames. Ruby jumped back and gritted her teeth as Massive Knuckles emerged as a magma golem.

  
"You got guts, brat!" smirked Magma Golem as he raised his arms but got blasted in ice and was frozen solid.

  
"Ruby, Steven needs help." said Sapphire.

  
"Got it!" she run over and they approached Steven but Animo stomped before them.

  
"Going somewhere?" grinned Animo.

  
"GRRRR! BACK OFF!" yelled Ruby as she erupted like a volcano and engulfed Animo. He actually felt intense pain and burn that he jumped away in fear. That and she almost damage the tank. Sapphire and Ruby gathered around Steven then kneeled over and placed their hands on him. Magic aura surrounds him and he began to levitate.

  
"Trix?" Greg searched around and saw Trix. He quickly ran over, grabbed him and brought him to Steven, who was half-healed and he opens his eyes.

  
"W-What happen? Dad? Trix?" asked Steven as Greg stepped in and placed Trix on his body, which he fold back into the Omnitrix and glowed brightly.

  
"You okay?" he asked.

  
"I'm fine, I guess. Uh, who are you two?" asked Steven.

  
"Uh, we're your surrogate mother?" Ruby nervously shrugged.

  
"Huh? Garnet is my surrogate mom." Steven asked in confusion. The statue crackled then exploded as Magma Golem emerged from the vapor.

  
"That's it. No more Mister Nice Guy!" he snorted.

  
"Nice? Doubt it!" said Steven as he stood up and activated the Omnitrix.

  
"He's burning out his powers. Let's hit him extra hard!" said Trix as he dialed the form they need and selected one. Steven pressed the core and got consumed in bright light.

  
Steven and Trix had transformed into another alien, one with light purple fur. He was more humanoid than the other alien, plus was the height of the average Human male. He has a black stripe going down his head, also feline eyes glowing with green energy. The alien is wearing a black and pink bodysuit that covered him everywhere except his head, hands and feet. His suit had yellow lightning marks all over his chest and arms, plus was wearing black metal arm bands. On each of his shoulders is a yellow star, and he has small fangs sticking down from his mouth. Around his waist is a yellow belt, with green bolts on the sides. The Omnitrix is located on the front of the belt, with the gemstone on the alien’s belly.

  
"Quickstrike!" yelled the Citrakayah as he sprinted towards Magma Golem.

  
"RRRAAGGH!" he swung his massive arms down, smashed the ground and Quickstrike evade it, bashing his fists repeatedly around him without letting up. Sapphire dash in and join the circle, increasing the velocity while Citrakayah continue bashing Massive Arms without letting him break away. The velocity began to form a vortex around him and Sapphire left trail of ice, forging a whirlwind of ice. Sapphire grabbed Quickstrike and break away as the whirlwind slowly freezes Massive Arms.

  
"Now!" yelled Sapphire.

  
"RrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!" roared Ruby with rage and fury that her eyes flared in flames, which the tornado reacted simultaneously and becomes a whirlwind of fire with vapors of ice. Greg noticed the sword is glowing and he grabbed it. He can see Rose's image within the blade.

  
"Rose. Lend me your strength." Greg gripped the hilt, summon all strength he could possibly muster from his under-condition body then swung it. The sword discharged a blade of magic and struck the tornado, which completely sliced into two and exploded in a gale. Kevin fell down and collapsed on the ground. Quickstrike and Sapphire regrouped and waited for Kevin's moves. He didn't twitch a bit.

  
"We won!" said Quickstrike.

  
"Says you." Animo jumped in and grabbed Kevin's body. "I have what I came for! 'Till we meet again, Universes! Mwah ha! Mwah ha ha ha ha!" laughed Animo as he held his arm over and discharge a canister, which shattered and spray everyone with tear gas. They start coughing and seal their eyes before the mist got blew away by the wind. They looked around and they're gone.

  
"Dang it!" yelled Quickstrike before reverting to Steven and pouted.

  
"Let it go son, the important thing is that you're okay." Said Greg.

  
"Nice move, Greg!" smiled Ruby.

  
"We did a good team. If only Rose was here." Said Sapphire.

  
"She is here. Right here." Greg point at his heart. The Gems replied by pointing at the gemstones on their opposite palms in question manner. Greg nodded, taking it account that gemstones are the Gem's hearts.

  
"Wait a minute! Your gemstones resembles Garnet's! Who are you two?" asked Steven.

  
"W-Well…" stuttered Ruby.

  
"Guess 15th birthday can't be waited. Sit down, Steven. This is gonna be a long story." said Sapphire with a giggle.

  
Back at the mysterious hideout, Animo was typing on the computer and analyzing the DNA samples, with the mysterious woman supervising via the communication channel.

  
"Impressive job, Good Doctor." She complimented.

  
"Oh you're too kind." Animo gave his prideful smug grin then finished the analyze. "The mission is way beyond success! I have attained not just 10 but 100 DNA samples! I could create various mutant animals or possibly Super Gems!" grinned Animo.

  
"Super Gems? A curious dream. But we need to test them." Said the woman.

  
"I do recalled your failed weapon involving Gem Fusion. How about we do a test run with a amalgamation of 10 powers?" he suggested.

  
"And who is the guinea pig?" she mused. Animo gave a diabolical grin as he glanced at the healing tank that contains the unconscious Kevin, undergoing emergency healing progress.

  
The End  
Next time on Steven 10 - While helping a friend out, Steven and Trix meet a mysterious girl.

  
Alien Biography #4: Pyonite.

  
I know I already did this species before, but apparently in this universe the Pyronite's are a lot more brutal. Needless to say these Pyronite's are different enough from the ones in my universe to deserve their own Biography.

  
The Pyronite's are from the star Pyros, an fireball that offers fire aliens like the natives a place to call home. Pyros is a wide-open landscape of endless natural wonders, Infernal plumes erupt miles into the atmosphere and raging rivers of molten lava cut massive swaths across the fire-filled tundra. What makes this Pyros different from the one in my universe is the blue flames and lava, also there seems to be much larger mountains with lava flowing around them.

  
As for the Pyronite's themselves, they are an warrior race with as much fire in there hearts as their bodies. They live and train to fight, and have gone to war with other fire races just for the thrill of the battle. Over the years the Pyronite's have mastered their kill of pyrokinesis, and are considered the top fire species in the galaxy. The Pyronite's have also developed technology and vehicles that can withstand extreme heat, as they would need a way to travel to far destinations on their homeworld.

  
The female's of this species seems to act as huntresses, hunting down dangerous and rare prey on their world, and others. The males on the other hand seems to prefer staying on Pyros and fighting in coliseums, where only the best Pyronite can be chosen to rule the planet.

  
As for mating, it is basically the same way as a Human would do it, so nothing interesting there.

  
Now on to their predators, the Pyronite's have two to worry about. The first is a stone-crab species known as the Crabdozer, they are gigantic and completely fireproof. Even though Crabdozers are considered native to Pyros, they don't actually live there for most of their life cycle. Most of the time, they are in space orbiting the Pyros system like asteroids. At certain times they change course to crash into Pyros. They feed for a time before riding solar flares back out into space, so the Pyronite's don't really have to worry about them most of the time. The other predator on the other hand is another story, this predator is known as the Pyromutles. This species are a race of dragons with bodies of fire and lava, they confume and drink heat for food making the Pyronite's their main food source.

  
Albedo has discovered that the Pyronites do have an ultimate form, and boy is this one super hot.  
When a Pyronite is engulfed in lava from all the way of the center of Pyros, their bodies become more heated. Once they reach supernova, they burst from the ground and gain more large and demonic bodies. They grow fire wings and even a tail, also there bodies are so hot that even being near something could cause it to turn to dust in seconds.

  
That's all the time we have, and I gotta get out of this heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's chapter well introduce the main villain of the season, Kevin Levin. It should be noted that this version of Kevin is more violent and high tempered than the Kevin in the Ben 10 show, also the Gems have a history with the Levin family even before either Steven or kevin were born.
> 
>  
> 
> Also in this chapter Steven well gain the ability to scan a person's power level, which well main I well change the way I show how strong an opponent is.


	5. The Puppet

Chapter 5 - The Puppet

  
In the warm friday afternoon, Steven was happily running down to the Beach Citywalk Fries, humming as usual. He arrived at the front stand where a large group of customers was ordering their food. Steven climbed on a chair next to the counter and held up his hand, a dollar and twenty cents in it. Mr. Fryman and the his oldest son were frying food and serving the customers, today was a busy day for the Fry Family. He then walked to Steven to give him his order, already knowing what is was without the boy even asking for it.

  
"Here's your Fry Bits Steven, made them extra crunchy just like you like them” Fryman said as he handed Steven the Fry Bites, after that he looked next to the fridge and noticed the bags of potatoes were completely empty now. “everyone if you'll excuse me I need to go downtown and get more potatoes, so please enjoy the other menu items and have a nice day" He announced before taking his wallet and heading off before stopping and turning to see an individual wearing the mascot of BCF; which is a humanoid box of French Fries with a goofy face, red gloves and yellow boots. He has the BCF logo on the torso, Fryman whistled to get his attention. "Fryboy, take a break." He ordered before making off for the nearest store, he needed more potats for the busy day they were going to have.

  
"Thanks Dad" said the mascot with a sigh of relief then march his way inside the fry place, looking tired and depressed. Steven was munching on his Fry Bits while Trix remained in his watch form, he had been like that since this morning. Steven looked at the Omnitrix wondering what his little bro could be doing, normally Trix would join him in getting their order. They would order Fry Bites everyday and talk about the stuff they liked, like fighting or what new forms they might get.

  
"Trix whatcha doing, normally you would eat with me?" mumbled Steven as he munched on more of his Fry Bits. Today thanks to MR. Fryman they were extra crispy, just the way Steven and Trix liked it.

  
"Trying to update myself so I can play some cool music while we fight, thought it would be a nice touch" said Trix as his interface did some beeps and several flashes, his system was downloading and adding music into his sound speakers. "I figured we could use something to help keep us energetic on boring days, and what's more energetic than music?" he added, continuing to update the Omnitrix. Trix may not have all his memories of the Omnitrix or it’s abilities, but he was still skilled enough to add small updates to the device every now and then.

  
“Good thinking Trix, we could play music to add some dramatic effect in our battles" smiled Steven, noticing someone standing on the other side of the counter across from him. "Hey Rolando, anything new with the blog of Keep Beach City Weird?" he asked to a teen working on the fryer, he was Fryman’s oldest son.

  
Ronaldo is moderately tall, has a thick build, and complexion similar to that of Steven. Like the other members of the Fryman family, he has long, blond, "fry-like" hair that resembles curly fries. He wears an apron, and underneath this, he wears a dark pink collared shirt with orange and yellow flames covered by his apron, that he leaves untucked and blue cargo shorts that reach his knees. He was bearing white gloves and has a heart tattoo on his left arm.

  
"I made a new announcement about Garnet’s true selves" said Ronaldo in a straightforward attitude before resuming frying some curly fries, he was always a chill dude. "It was a very interesting thing to learn about, everyone online is freaking out about it" he added. Steven and Trix had asked Ronaldo to post the events and missions they went on so everyone in Beach City would knew what the Crystal Gems were doing, it also helped get everyone to know what to do if an Corrupted Gem was attacking. Pearl was against the idea at first, saying it would expose all the Crystal Gems secrets. Garnet on the other hand agreed to the idea since it would help the Gems connect to Humans more, since she was the leader Pearl just had to accept the blog idea.

  
"Really?" Steven asked, continuing to eat the Fry Bits he got from Mr. Fryman, Trix had also made a digital version for himself. Trix liked Fry Bites like his bro, but he preferred spicy chicken sandwiches any day. The little Omnitrix oddly had a taste for spicy foods, it was a little odd to Steven but he didn’t really put much thought into it.

  
"Did you already forget about yesterday Seven, Garnet was revealed to be two different Gems fused together." Trix reminded his surrogate brother, thinking back to what they learned after fighting Kevin and Animo.

  
Garnet was actually Gems called Ruby and Sapphire, two Gems who have been in a fusion for thousands of years. To say Steven and Trix were surprised about the revelation would be a gigantic understatement, they were completely mind blown learning Garnet was actually two people instead of one. Ruby was a little bit of a tomboy, hot headed but still a fun gale to be around. Trix really liked her, thought she was amazing when she was punching the snout out of DNA. Sapphire was the opposite, much more eloquent and proper than Ruby. she was calm and sweet, Steven thought she was adorable.

  
"Oh That's right, and I just remembered the Gems are having lunch around here!" Steven got off his seat and ran to the table area, where he spotted the Crystal Gems at the table on the far left eating their meals. The Gems would eat in this area from time to time, it gave them a place to relax and talk about missions and other topics that may be brought up.

  
“There they are” said Trix pointing a pincher to the group, Steven walking towards them. Both boys spotted Ruby and Sapphire among the group, apparently both Gems hadn't decided to combine back into Garnet yet.

  
"Hey guys!" Steven waved his hand before jumping into the empty seat next to Ruby and placed his Fry Bits down as he munched them, Trix unattached from the Omnitrix base and sat on Steven’s lap.

  
"Hello Steven. | S'up. | Hiya Stevie!" greet the Crystal Gems, all with plates of food in front of them.

  
"Salutation, Steven. | HEY STEVEN!" greeted Sapphire and Ruby, who each gave Steven a big hug and one to Trix. both boys were still amazed by the idea that the two little Gems sitting at the same table as them were actually what made Garnet, and Trix was still trying to calculate how this was even possible. He thought about simple scanning them, but decided simple asking them would be much more pilight.

  
"Hey there cutie, see your still as red as a apple" greeted Trix to Ruby in a joke-like manner, which made her blush. Sapphire just smiled at the scene, she thought it was adorable seeing her wife blush to a compliment. Trix and Steven still saw the two as Garnet, and that meant they saw both Ruby and Sapphire as their mother figure or mothers to be more exact. It didn’t really bother them what people might think, all the haters could just fall down a hole for all they cared.

  
"Ha ha ha, So, uh, I enjoyed the romantic history lesson about you two, as well as little bit of my mom” said Steven remembering the story Ruby and Sapphire told him and Trix, their favorite part was how Garnet became a Crystal Gem member. “How does Gem Fusion work exactly, and what is a Gem Fusion even supposed to be?" asked the boy eating more Fry Bites, drinking a soda Ruby gave him to wash it down. He and Trix loved the story Sapphire and Ruby told them, however they could tell that the story wasn't very complete feeling. All they know is that Ruby and Sapphire accidentally combined during a mission, but nothing besides that. They learned about the name of Sapphire’s old boss, someone called Blue Diamond. However after saying her name both Gems seemed upset, which was odd to both Steven and Trix.

  
"You're not uneasy of their equal-sexual marriage, most people would think it was unnatural?" asked Pearl. She knew that marriage of the same sex was a tricky topic for Humans, and even illegal in many parts of the planet.

  
"Why should I, Cat's Eye is crazy for Connie!" Steven pointed out and Cat's Eye winched before ducking her head down as her cheeks turned red and her tail swaye nervously. "And Trix explained there are aliens that reproduced between two females or a species that only has one gender, so I see nothing wrong with them being together" Said Steven as he munched his food, Sapphire and Ruby smiled and were both happy that Steven and Trix understood their love.

  
"Anyway, what's a Gem Fusion?" asked Trix. "I never saw anything like it before, and nothing in my database can explain it" he added while eating his digital Fry Bits, with his sensores he was able to taste the digital food he created.

  
"Pearl, be our guest" said Sapphire as Ruby grabbed some pizza and munched it, Ruby loved beef pizza as she was a big meat eater. While Sapphire was more of a pasta type of girl, as she was eating her mac and cheese. Pearl nodded and looked at the two boys, actually excited about revealing such an important Gem topic to Steven.

  
"Ahem, Gem Fusion is a very powerful and complex technique common to Gems. It was used by Gems who shared the same gemstones, such as Ruby for example to merge together and become a bigger and more powerful version of themself. five Rubies merged as one will have all their Strength and Magic added together then multiplied by five, it was a very useful ability" explained Pearl as she used her gemstone to display the holographic images of five Rubies with different outfits that merged into a sixty foot tall Ruby, with 5 gemstones on different parts of her body and a outfit based on the five that original five Rubies had.

  
"So it's multiplication times Five?" asked Steven, barely able to imagine such power.

  
"It depends how many Gems are involved in the Fusion. Once merged, the Gem can still use its fusee's weapons but they can also combine them for a new Fusion Weapon. However, Ruby and Sapphire became the very first Gem Fusion to be made between two different Gems. The Fusion created new gemstones such as Garnet and grants new abilities such as Garnet's electrokinesis" explained Pearl. "Also it is important to know that the more Gems involved in a fusion, the harder it is to stay fused" she added as she ate some of the orange chicken in front of her, she likes chinese culture and their dishes.

  
"That sounds awesome" Steven said with stars in his eyes, already thinking of what fusions the Gems might be able to create.

  
"What's the requirements to fuse, I would imagine it isn’t as easy as you say?" asked Trix looking at Pearl, rubbing a pincher on his chin. He was just as amazed with this fusion ability as Steven, and wanted to learn everything he could from it.

  
"Dancing, the Gem Fusion technique typically requires a strong energy of harmonization between Gems, so dancing was used to aid in the harmony between the two or more individuals involved" She finished.

  
"Ours is the slow dance, it has been our favorite dance for over 3000 years." Sapphire smiled as she held Ruby's arm and she giggled with a blush.

  
"Whoooooa, So awesome! Does that mean me and Trix could do the Dance too?" asked Steven with his eyes becoming stars. The very idea of a fusion with him and Trix was like a dream, and one Steven wanted to come true for than anything.

  
"Imagine me added in the mix! We could create a cool new transformation or something!" said Trix. At that moment, Trix got an idea inside his head and made sure to add it to his to-do list for future updates of the Omnitrix.

  
"Ah ha ha ha ha it is possible, but you need to master your gemstone because without its powers, not even Gem Fusion is possible" Smiled Pearl. She resumed eating her orange chicken while having a side of fried shrimp, while Amethyst and Cat's Eye ate fried chicken.

  
"I promise to train even harder than ever! Wait, if you guys knew about Gem Fusion and could do it anytime… Why didn't you use them before?" asked Steven. That was a question that stuck in his mind the moment he learned how powerful Fusion Gems sounded, and wondered why the Gems wouldn't want to use them all the time.

  
"Ya, they could have been very useful" agreed Trix who also wondered why on earth the Gems didn't fuse into even more powerful beings if they could, that would have made their missions much easier.

  
"Because Garnet alone is enough. There wasn't any threat that surpasses Garnet and required us to use any other Gem Fusion" answered Cat's Eye, biting down on a chicken leg.

  
"Don't you guys want to know how awesome you'll be as a Gem Fusion?" asked Trix. "and what about the fights we had with Animo and the Krakken?, they almost annihilated us!, we could have really used the power up" he added, which Steven nodded in agreement.

  
"Well…" Pearl hadn't thought of it, Amethyst just gave a scoff and Cat's Eye gave a beaming smile. The boys had a very good point, it seemed like those were the perfect moments for Gem Fusion. Looking back it was now considered dumb that they didn’t, a mistake that will not be made again.

  
"I know Connie will be amazed to see Tiger Eye, I can already see the smile on her face!" beamed Cat's Eye. Steven and Trix caught the name she just said, and the conversation just got a lot more interesting for them.

  
"Tiger Eye, And who will be your fusion partner dream girl?" asked Ruby with an arrogant grin, teasing Cat’s Eye a little for her idea of charming Conne with a fusion. It wasn’t really a bad idea, but seemed a little odd to d/

  
"Amethyst, we're prankster gals so we can fuse just right!" beamed Cat's Eye. that made the purple Gem smirk, she and Cat's Eye did pull amazing pranks. There was that time they switched Pearl's ketchup for hot sauce, and they burst out laughing the moment Pearl started running around the house for water after her mouth felt like a volcano.

  
"It'll be my nightmare…" mumbled Pearl dryly, still remembering the hot sauce incident. She hasn’t even touched a bottle of ketchup without Trix scanning it first, something the little Omnitrix thought was getting really annoying.

  
"Yeah right, Gem Fusion is like for the strongest warriors." Said Amethyst.

  
"Wait, who is Tiger Eye?" asked Trix confused. At first he thought it was another Gem that was somehow related to Cat’s Eye, but something inside him told the Omnitrix that wasn’t the case.

  
"Is she another Gem Fusion?" asked Steven.

  
"She's the fusion of me and Cat's Eye" said Amethyst with a smirk. "And she is a real wild chick, great for a party!" she added as Cat's Eye smirked at the frustrated look Pearl was making.

  
"Can't wait to meet her" said Trix with a hint of excitement, wondering what this fusion was capable of.

  
"Steven, think you would want to… Oh hello" Sapphire noticed a young boy approached the group. He is short in stature and has blond, wavy hair on the top of his head that resembles steak fries. He is also missing an upper tooth. He wears a white tank top, cargo shorts, and yellow slip-on sandals.

  
"Hey girls, Steven, Trix" sighed the boy, looking very depressed and upset.

  
"Detecting emotions of depression and need to prove something" said Trix. "although I could just tell that from your face" said the little Omnitrix as he looked back to the sad expression the boy was making.

  
"Something wrong Peedee, your normally more cheerful?" asked Steven. Peedee was one of Steven’s closest friends, Trix also thought of him as so. Peedee was the youngest son of Fryman and was in charge of wearing the costume for the restaurant, something the little boy didn’t exactly find fulfilling.

  
"I'm tired of my job!" he sighed, causing everyone to look at him surprised.

  
"What's wrong with your job?" asked Amethyst as Cat's Eye noticed something then scurried away on all fours, but nobody really noticed as they were too busy listening to peedee.

  
"I thought you enjoyed your job, isn’t working with your family enjoyable?" asked Sapphire, she and the others knew Peedee personality and was confused by this sad demeanor he currently had.

  
"But being a mascot sucks! It’s nothing but wasted potential! Ronaldo and Dad works in the kitchen but all I do is walk around in a stupid suit. I want to be something more, something that won’t make me feel like a complete idiot" Peedee explained as Cat's Eye rose up next to him and eyed at his hair, licking her lips as she did so.

  
"I know how you feel, Should we help?" asked Steven with full sympathy and understanding of Peedee's predicament.

  
"I dunno if we should get involved Steven" Pearl was uncertain, this wasn’t really a Crystal Gem matter that needed their full attention. "Maybe you should ask Mr. Fryman, he might be willing to give Peedee a new position in the restaurant" She answered, the fry boy just shook his head.

  
"Dad won't listen, I already tried a hundred times" He sighed then noticed Cat's Eye nibbling on his hair with big starry eyes. "Hey, let go of my hair!" he started to comically shove Cat’s Eye away as she nibbled faster and wagged her tail. The feline Gem actually thought Peedee’s hair was fries, a mistake she did almost every time she saw the boy.

  
"Nyum nyum nyum!" she chimed, somehow enjoying the hair in her mouth.

  
"Cat's Eye let go of him, That's his hair not actual curly fries!" ordered Pearl, frustrated at how Cat’s Eye behaved. Peedee finally pried her away and she stumbled on the ground.

  
"Awww, no fair!" Cat’s Eye whined, disappointed that she didn’t get any fries.

  
"Well it's up to me and Trix to find your calling, we’ll do everything we can to help!" beamed Steven. He was determined to help his friend out, no matter what is might take to get that accomplished.

  
"Really?" asked Peedee with glee as he cleaned his hair.

  
"Ya, we got your back bro!" said Trix with a big smile and waving his arms around. Peedee was one of the first friends he and Steven made, and they wanted to help him out at finding his calling. Besides there wasn’t any Gem business today, so they had some free time to help.

  
"Wow thanks guys, this means alot to me" said the fry boy with a big smile, he was really lucky to have just good friends.

  
"To the kitchen!" cheered the duo as they charged to the restaurant with Peedee followed them. The Gems just watched as they lift and a few of them had worried looks. Pearl on the other hand needed a favor done for her, one that only Trix could do.

  
“Oh Trix, could you do something for me?” asked Pearl, making the group of boys stop in their tracks and look back to her. She recently held up a bottle of ketchup with a blush on her face, Cat’s Eye and Amethyst giggled as they knew what Pearl wanted. Trix understood the silent command and scanned the container, after which the results were in.

  
“It’s actual ketchup Pearl, you don’t have anything to worry about” he told the tall Gem, slightly tired of doing this for her. After she nodded in understanding the boys resumed in heading for the restaurant, leaving the Gems alone with Amethyst and Cat’s Eye laughing at Pearl. Said Gem looked at them annoyed, while Ruby herself gave a small chuckle.

  
"Hehe, anyway should we be worried about them?" asked Ruby nervously as she rubbed her hands together, Steven and Trix had a habit of attracting danger wherever they go.

  
"I doubt they would cause any trouble, their only working at a beach restaurant anyway" said Sapphire trying to comfort her wife, which seemed to work since Ruby smiled back to her. Anyway Sapphire still had her Future Vision, so she would know if something bad would happen.

  
"Say what you want Sapphire, but we all know something bound to happen" grinned Amethyst, seeing everyone start to look nervous.

  
In the next scene, Steven and Trix began with various methods to help Peedee to find his true calling. They started at the kitchen and Ronaldo watched from the distance as Mr. Fryman returned from the supermarket with more potatoes. Since frying fries was the family business, it just seemed right to start there.

  
"Now let's start by frying some fries! Pun intended" smiled Steven. The other two boys looked confused for a moment, then realized what the pun was and started giggling. After that, Trix prepared himself for his part in this.

  
"Hi-ya!" Trix sliced all the potatoes in front of him into sticks with his pincers then hopped back.   
"Now pour them in the fryer, they should be the right size" He said, admiring his handiwork with his claws.

  
"Okay!" Peedee held up the BBQ pincer, grabbed some sticks and poured them in the fryer then dunk them in the boiling oil. "Just keep it at high for a few minutes…" he said adjusting the temperature, four hundred degrees should be good.

  
"Trix?" Steven asked looking around the area for his bro who had mysteriously disappeared, just then Peedee noticed Trix resting in the fryer giving him a disappointed stare.

  
"WHOA, Sorry!" Peedee quickly scooped him out of the fryer and both he and Steven noticed Trix was now completely deep fried but still functional. Trix then used his electrical static and nanomachines to remove the fried grease from his body, it took more than mere kitchen grease to actually do damage to him. After he was cleaned, he looked at Peedee with a awkward stare.

  
"Okay, you're a bit too quick in placing whatever into the fryer. Also I noticed you also tossed paper in there, which may not be edible to most people" stated the robotic boy, causing Peedee’s eyes to widen. The duo panicked as they pulled up the fries covered in mold paper and they looked very uneatable, everyone moaned in nausea of the sight.

  
Next Steven was in the form of Segmentasapien form and gave Peedee a lift to make a new sign for the restaurant, they decided to place it above the counter. It was going something to help bring in business and Peedee finished making it, Blockhead did most of the heavy lifting as well as held up Peedee in the air.

  
"Well?" asked Peedee, wondering what his friends thought of the new sign once he finished attaching it to the wood of the restaurant.

  
"Looks good, but you got the words wrong" Said Blockhead, noticing the mistake his friend made. Peedee turned and saw he made the sign say FBC instead of BCF, he was completely shocked he got the words in the wrong places and didn’t noticed until now.

  
"Awww!" Peedee complained as he tried to pull the letters out but he tugged too hard, he lost his grip and stumbled back falling off of Blockhead. "WAAAAAH!" he yelled heading for the ground. Blockhead breaked down, constructed forward and become a slide, saving Peedee who slide safely to the ground. Peedee was about to thank the alien before hearing something, he looked back up to the sign. The sign shifted and fell over, crashing on Blockhead and his head rolled over.

  
“Oh my god Steven, are you okay!?” shouted Peedee staring at Blockhead’s disembodied head, which blinked a few times in response.

  
"How did that even happen, I thought the sign was secured?" asked Blockhead, looking up to Peedee. As he asked, pieces of his smashed body began rolling over to him. His chest piece rolled next to his head, with Trix attached to it.

  
"I forgot to screw it on all sides" Peedee said with a sigh, feeling extremely guilty that this happened because of him. "Sorry guys, you okay?" he asked worried for the two, their body was in pieces after all.

  
"Don't worry about it, Blockhead could be crushed into a hundred pieces but he can still regenerate from it" stated Trix, which was helped as Blockhead's body began to regenerate and rebuild itself. After which Blockhead pressed his Omnitrix dial, morphing back into Steven.

  
Next, we find Steven and Peedee putting up posters around the street. Peedee clipped them on the board and pole with a stapler but a sudden blast of wind came out of nowhere, possible someone up there likes to troll them and tore the posters off and scattered them around the street. Peedee let out a tantrum and slammed the posters down while Steven was confused, nothing in the weather report talked about windy skies today.

  
However, it turns out the gust of wind wasn't caused by someone up above. As Peedee stormed off while Steven picked up the posters, a mysterious figure stepped out of the shadow and noticed them. Steven felt something ominous and turned to see the figure as she walked through the crowd of people in the street, who stepped away from her due of her ghostly appearance.

  
She looked like a 12 year old girl with ragged purple and grey clothes that looked like the dress of a princess, but it definitely seemed old and had better days. Her arms seemed lifeless as they swayed like their weightless in the air and were covered in stitches and bandages. The girl’s face was covered with bandages over the eyes, with blood stains on them and her mouth was locked behind a steel jaw cage. Her hair was brown and covered in dirt, truly this poor girl had a hard time.

  
"Hey Trix, Look at that poor girl" said Steven in shock, the very sight of her made his heart hurt. Trix noticed her and was surprised of her state, she looked like someone from a horror film.

  
"Oh my god, she has broken arms and an disfigured face." Said Trix feeling bad for the poor girl, what could have happened to her that would leaves all does scares. "Lets go talk to her, she may need our help!"he suggested, maybe they could at least rip that metal cage from her mouth.

  
"Hey!" Steven walked forward and stood before the girl, trying to get her attention. "Do you need any help?" he asked. He really wanted to help her, she looked like she had a horrible life.

  
"…" she remains silent and doesn't know if Steven is in front of her as she scoped around. Trix noticed this and understood the problem, it was actually very obvious know that he thought of it.

  
"I don't think she can see us" he said while pointing his pinchers at her, noticing she wasn’t reacting to them being waved right in front of her. Steven and Trix really should have known that the girl probably couldn’t see, since her eyes were covered in old and stained bandages. They were probably going to have to take the mysterious girl to a hospital, the tissue damage on her was horrifying.

  
"I-I'm Steven Universe, also known as Steven 10. This is my brother Trix, what's your name?" asked Steven. The girl noticed his voice and understood he was in front of her, tilting her head after hearing his question.

  
"…I have no name." she gently spoke, with a somewhat british accent. The boys wondered if she was foreigner, that would explain why they hadn’t seen her before now.

  
"No name?" asked Trix feeling even more sorry for the girl, everyone should have a name. Steven and Trix thought names were very important, every living thing needed one. This was one of the biggest reasons they gave their transformations names, as both boys saw their forms as individuals.

  
"that's sad to hear, wanna join us for lunch? We are going to try to make some fried fish, you could eat some after their done" Said Steven, hoping the girl would agree. she looked like she could use a good meal, after that the boys would try to find out where her home was.

  
"…Sounds delicious" She said with a hint of happiness, making both boys smile. Steven lead her to the kitchen, where Peedee was yelling at Cat's Eye who was munching on fishes in her mouth, giving her big cheeks.

  
"Cat’s Eye stop, we needed those fishes!" yelled Peedee, frustrated that the Gem once again managed to eat their food without asking.

  
"I'm hungry, plus what did you expect was going to happen after you added fish to the menu?" She whined, chewing on the skeletons of three fishes.

  
"Oh for the love of… Fryboy get more fish, Ronaldo you get her out of here!" ordered Mr. Fryman, a hand over his face to hide his frustration. Peedee groaned as he grabbed his dad’s wallet and headed out while Rolando grabbed and dragged Cat's Eye's tail, removing her from inside the kitchen. She cried as she tried to grip on the floor before he threw her out, making her land on her butt in front of the other Gems.

  
"Cat…" Ruby and Pearl glared while Amethyst laughed and Sapphire shook her head, this had to have been the fifth time this month Cat’s Eye did this. Her appetite for fish was getting out of hand, not to mention the amount of fish skeletons Pearl keeps finding around the house.

  
"Sorry…" she apologized, spitting out the leftover fish from her mouth. "I just really like fish, i’m a cat for crying out loud" she stated in her defense, trying to get the others to understand the situation.

  
"Guys, look who I found in the street." Steven introduced the girl to the group, who were all speechless from her appearance. Pearl had her hands over her mouth while Amethyst couldn’t even blink, whoever this was looked like a trainwreck.

  
"Oh my!" said Sapphire, honestly feeling bad for the little girl. However something seemed odd about her, there was a dark feeling coming off of this child that Sapphire couldn’t shake off.

  
"She's looks horrible, what happen?!" asked Pearl, Trix looking at her in a wtf way from her being so stupidly blunt.

  
"Why are you blind?" asked Ruby as she held up her hand. The girl suddenly gasps, her hand darted up and open-palm struck Ruby, smashing her through the table and dented a nearby car. Everyone was mind blown from this, Sapphire freaked out.

  
"Ruby!" gasped the blue Gem, running over to her wife to help.

  
"Hey, why did you do that?" asked Steven.

  
"Gems…. Do you want to play with us…?" asked the girl as her body began to emanate black aura-like energy and circulated around. then her hand came alive and aimed at the box of Fry Bits left by Steven, attempting to do something. "We'll play forever, and ever and ever." She chanted.

  
"Steven, get away—" before the Pearl could say anything, the hand the girl raised doused the Fry Bits and the foods with her black energy, causing them to tremble and become mutated, taking many demonic features such as mouths and eyes. They lunged at the Crystal Gems and knocked them down.

  
"The foods came alive!" gasped Trix, soon starting to scan in a attempt to learn how she was doing this.

  
"Hey, stop it!" Steven grabbed the girl but a giant shadow claw emerged from her shadow and grabbed him. She turns her head and gazed at him.

  
"Please don't get in the way. This game is between them and me." she said as she placed Steven on the rooftop. "And I don't want you to get hurt".

  
"Crystal Gems, attack!" yelled Amethyst as she harden her hair and slash the Pizza Monster into several slices. Pearl held out her hand and swung it toward them, causing the fire hydrant to burst and splashed the monsters aside. Than a soda monster came and shot Pearl with a burst of cherry soda.

  
"Hey!" Pearl shouted as she tried to shield herself with her hands. Behind her Cat's Eye was screaming and running back and forth as she was comically being chased by a ten foot hamburger that was trying bite her.

  
"What's going on?" asked Peedee but Ronaldo grabbed him and pulled him away. Ruby sluggishly stands up and growled in anger as her body started flaring up a fire aura. The girl marched forward as the Gems destroyed the monsters and Cat devoured the remaining pieces of the hamburger one before vomiting.

  
"YUCK! Ballagh!" she moaned. "Guess monster food doesn't taste as good as normal food".

  
"Never again. Prepare for a new playmate." the girl said as she held up her hand and the black wisps slithers down, touched a regular beetle. It absorbed the wissp and start vibrating before mutating into a gigantic green humanoid beetle monster with a massive maws and demonic red eyes.  
"KKRRRRAAAAHHH!" it screeched.

  
"YEEEEKK!" exclaimed the Gems before the beetle tackled them aside. Sapphire simply zipped around it and stood before the girl.

  
"We gotta help them!" said Steven as he dials a form and transformed into a Vulpinmancer.

  
"Graaaagh!" Razorfang roared before jumping down from the roof.

  
"Take it down!" yelled Amethyst.

  
"WAAAAAH!" panicked Pearl as she gripped on its arm. Cat's Eye was feeling sick and belched her lunch again before the beetle smashed against the building and they fell through it.

  
Razorfang landed on the ground then jumped and swung his claws at the girl but he suddenly got tossed over and smashed on a table. He stood and shook his head before growling.

  
"No." Sapphire held out her hand and Razorfang glanced at her. "I got this. Go help the others." She said as she commands the moisture in the air to become snowflakes then gather and forged into a whip.

  
"Come on!" said Trix as he constructed an Omni-Weapon around Razorfang's head, resembling a rhino mask with a powerful rammer. He grunted and head back to confront the Monster Beetle.

  
"It's power level is 8,900!" said Trix.

  
"You shouldn't get them involved. This is our games." Said the girl. "I don't want those two getting hurt"she added as she kept staring at Sapphire, who was taken aback by this girl worrying about Steven and Trix.

  
"Who are you?" Sapphire asked confused.

  
"…" The girl remains still then vanished before Sapphire's eye before she appears behind her and bend forward as her mouth is close to her ear. "I am Nightmare." She introduced herself before Sapphire zipped up as the shadows ensnared each other, she floats around and swung her whip, projecting a blizzard storm and pressured Nightmare down.

  
"GGRRRAAAOOW!" roared Razorfang as he tackled and shoved the beetle back, it rolled over and got stuck on its back. Cat's Eye jumped out with her Cat Claws with Amethyst.

  
"Flash Slash! || Whiplash!" they struck the beetle and completely slice it into 4 halves before exploding. Pearl stepped out and searched a bit.

  
"What is…This feels…cold." shivered Pearl as she noticed the sky darken by the black wisps then they heard screams. The Gems turned to see people retreating in fear as cars became alive with red headlight and gaping mouth with shredded teeth, a building stood up with other buildings become part of its limbs then the Fryman"s ran out screaming as the mascot costume gained life, having a demonic appearance, bloodshot blue eyes and the mouth was pouring ketchup sauce.

  
"They're all alive! This is not like Animo's mutants!" said Cat's Eyes.

  
"It's Dark Power." frowned Pearl as she pulled her spear out and struck a stance. The car got melted as Ruby recovered and was burning mad. "Ruby, fuse back with Sapphire." She ordered.

  
"OKAY!" Ruby charged ahead with Razorfang following her. "Stop those monsters, Steven!" she ordered, which the Vulpinmancer moved away and rammed the monster car aside.

  
Amethyst and the other two joined in and made short work on the monsters.

  
Back to Nightmare…

  
"YAH!" yelled Sapphire as she passed her hand around and sent down hailstones at Nightmare, she simply stood there and took on the full barrage, piercing her body. She barely winched as she held up her hands and spawn snake-like tendrils that charged to Sapphire, she quickly dashed around via speed and levitation then stopped before Nightmare, pressed her palm at her face and instantly encased Nightmare in blue ice before hopping over and skip backward. Nightmare simply turns around within the ice, unhindered, and phased through the ice, bend over then let out a retching snarling and vomiting smog of darkness, swirled it around and it spawn appendages that desperately tried to grab the blue gem. Sapphire was about to move but Ruby stepped in and swung her hands out with her eyes flared with fire.

  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as her body exploded with superheat temperature, halting and repelling the smog of darkness. Nightmare jumped back and evades the all-around strike then landed on the building monster. She looked and saw the monsters were easily slain by the Crystal Gems.

  
"So strong…not strong…we stronger. Come." Nightmare commands the Monster Building to stomp forward and swung its arm at the Crystal Gems. Cat's Eye jumped forward and starts spinning like a drill.

  
"Drill Tornado!" she yelled as she becomes a violent yellow drill, impacted the fist and bore through the arm structure before exploding it into debris. It roared in pain before it swung another arm but Amethyst spawn a second whip and swung them, lasso the whole forearm then she started spinning. The monster noticed the arm is getting tug to the side so it tried to stomp on Amethyst. Pearl spun her spear before it forged into a battle axe then with one mighty swing, she sliced the entire leg apart, making it lose balance and Nightmare jumped away just when Amethyst tore the arm apart, spun around and smashed it directly into the building, causing it to explode into pieces.

  
"Nice try!" boasted Amethyst.

  
"Why are you strong? Why am I not strong?" Nightmare seems agitated and vomits dark power into the Fry Mascot, who instantly grew 100 meters tall.

  
"GRRRAH!" it roared. Razorfang ran forward then morphed into a Lepidopterran as he open his shells and flapped his wings, ascending upward while evading its curly fry tendrils.

  
"Eat this, you appetite killer!" yelled Bugbomb as he spew a streamline of gunk from his eye stalks, splashing on his body as he circulates him and evading its savage arms and tendrils. He then part away and the Omnitrix spread the nanomachines around the eye stalks before constructing torch guns in their place.

  
"FIRE!" yelled Trix as he discharged four stream of fire onto the Fry Monster, which ignited the slimes and erupted into a big explosion. Everyone shielded themselves then the smoke subsided and Nightmare was very agitated.

  
"You ruined the game!" she shrieked as she dashed towards them but got splashed into the ground and pinned by a large puddle of slime. She struggled to break free then turn to see Bugbomb.  
"You ruined my favorite restaurant!" he snarled as he fired his flamethrower and splashed her, which erupted into a C4-style explosion.

  
"Oh, she's out." said Ruby.

  
"No. Ruby, dance with me." said Sapphire as she held out her hand.

  
"Huh? Oh your foresight. Right." nodded Ruby as she took her wife's hand then puller her close before they began to dance in silent. They both began to block out the outside troubles and focuses their gaze at each other.

  
"Why are they dancing?" asked Cat's Eye. "We won." She added.

  
"Uh… Trix?" asked Bugbomb.

  
"I…I can't sense anything from her except for…Gem signatures?" Trix wondered in confusion and fear. The smoke subsided and Nightmare stepped out, alive but was heavily burned and the arms are bleeding blood on the ground. they starts twitching abnormally then she held up her hand, grabbed her damaged bandages and ripped them off. She proceeds in removing her mouth mask and dropped it on the ground.

  
"If I win. She'll pay. If I lose. I must wait. No more waiting." Nightmare tilted her head up and the Crystal Gems recoiled in horror.

  
"Together once more, my love." said Sapphire.

  
"We'll always be together, silly! Ha ha ha!" giggled Ruby as she grabbed Sapphire's waist, lifted her up and swung her around. Sapphire started laughing with her and they continued dancing around until their Gems started glowing brightly then their bodies reduced back into an energy state and began molding together with their gemstones swirling in the center.

  
"You Gems must die!" gasped Nightmare in malice. Her eyes are blood-tinted Ruby gemstones and her mouth has a Corrupted Pearl gemstone with a tiny eye scoping around the crack lines. She began to vibrate and twitch violently then her body exploded apart and revealed multiple black tendrils spewing out before sucking her body inside and she molded into a giant, skeletal-thin creature with a single foot with sharp nails, a long mouth-like tail and has 3 arms; one was larger than the others, had 10 inches long claws, the second has a large eyeball with the blood ruby gemstone as a pupil and was located on the back, the third was a normal human hand made of metal holding up a briefcase. Its head have one gemstone like eye with a white and grey mask.

  
"What is that?!" panicked Bugbomb.

  
"Let me check something" Trix said as he scanned the new behemoth. "It's power level is 25,000!" screamed Trix in shock.

  
"EEEEEK!" screeched Cat's Eye.

  
"Dark Power! But how?! The Dark Crystal was lost for eons!" gasped Pearl.

  
"….Ooooo…" it made a booming moan then a human figure phased in before the Gems. It's Nightmare in spectral form but she's not a girl anymore, she's now a very beautiful blue skinned woman of her mid-30s with natural D-cup breasts, hourglass curves and smooth thighs. She had grey, wild hair that reach down her back. She was in a dark blue swimsuit like bikini, with thigh high socks that are red on the upper part and purple on the lower. Her eyes are red on the right and blue on the left, also the left eye had a stitches going down from it. Black wisps surrounded her.

  
"Your Diamond did this to me! Her heart is as black as her diamond! I want revenge and you Gems are the first of my black list! Long live Saturn!" she declared as she swung her hands and did several command gestures.

  
"wait….Diamond?" asked Bugbomb, who wondered what Nightmare was talking about.

  
"OOORRAAAH!" The Puppet swung its claws, producing a wave of darkness and the Gems braced themselves but a giant fist launched out and smacked the claw, misdirecting the sonic blade and it sliced through the air, struck the forest in the outskirt and left 5 gaping pathways with the hill being severed into 5 halves. Nightmare turned her head and saw the sender. It's Garnet, reformed!  
Her afro lost its square-like edges and her visor gain a lightning streak with the center divided into two tones of violet. Her uniform changed also, her torso is now yellow with 3 color pattern on 3 different angles, red on the right, sapphire on the left and dark purple on the top. She now has yellow blades on the shoulders, the line in the center of her lower outfit has a sharp hook and a half circle design. The sharp hook is on her left side of her clothes colored sapphire with her gauntlet colored sapphire/purple with a yellow blade on the knuckles. On the right, her gauntlet is ruby with golden knuckles and has a half-circle pattern. She has a star-like thigh pattern on her thighs and yellow tips on her boots. She still has the gemstones on her palms.

  
"Garnet!" exclaimed the crew.

  
"Her Total Battle Level is now 36,400!" exclaimed Trix an amazement. "I never saw a power level that high!"

  
"Steven, you handle Nightmare! I'll stall the puppet!" ordered Garnet as she held her hand over her eyes then swung it down, equipping her new visor.

  
"Get her." Command Nightmare as the Puppet commands the tail to charged at Garnet.

  
"Insert song! Black and Blue, whoo!" cheered Trix as he played the said song. "I'm glad I finished that update!"

  
"Same here" said Bugbomb.

  
"Crystal Gems, attack!" yelled Pearl as they charged in.

  
"You can't hurt me." She said.

  
"But Magic does! Lightning Paws!" Cat's Eye charged in and starts throwing punches at lightning speed, which phased through Nightmare. She gave a grin as her torso just turn from bright blue to transparent where the punches landed then she turned invisible. "What that?!" asked Cat's Eye wondering where the heck Nightmare was.

  
"GRRAHH!" The Tail Beast opens its maws and nearly chomped Garnet, who caught it with her hands and got pushed back but she fortified her footing.

  
"Ha ha ha! That's it?" chuckled Garnet as she shoved the puppet upward, rear her fists back as its throat enters her sight then landed 1,000 punches within seconds, generating gales each blow before she swung around and sliced the tail off with her arm blade. It counters by spewing tendrils but she jumped over it, landed on the tail then jumped to the air. "Fusion Magic: Fusion Fist!" Garnet's gauntlet glowed brightly before instantly growing to giant size. Garnet gathers her strength to lift her arm and landed a direct punch, breaking the sound barrier and knocked the Puppet out of Beach City and into the bay.

  
"Can't find me…" Nightmare phase in and impale Amethyst's back, grabbing her gemstone.

  
"AAARGH!" she screamed in pain. Pearl moved in and swung her spear, slicing her into two and freed Amethyst from her grip.

  
"Water Clones, scatter!" Pearl did a following hand pattern then thrust her hands as her gemstone produced several water flows and which forged into more Pearls. They charged at Nightmare and swung their spears. Nightmare turns transparent and all attacks went through her. Bugbomb flew over and spew a stream of gunk with flames traveling alongside it until they splattered on her foot and created an explosion. The Puppet jumped and landed behind Bugbomb before opening the briefcase and a marionette of Nightmare's "body" jumped out with sickles and ensnared Bugbomb.

  
"GYACK!" he gasped before the Puppet swung its arm and prepared to aim the eye as it focuses an energy blast. Garnet jumped up and fired her gauntlets, which struck the mask and phased it but the eye still focused on Bugbomb and charged up.

  
"You should've stayed out of this, boy. DIE!" grinned Nightmare as she clutches her hand, ignoring being impaled by Pearl and Cat's Eye.

  
"BYyyOooo!" The eye fired a super-condense beam of energy and rocketed towards Bugbomb.  
"Trix, #10!" panicked Bugbomb.

  
"Replacing Sample #5 to Sample #10!" Trix glowed brightly then consumed Bugbomb before the laser pierced through him. He's nowhere to be seen.

  
"STEVEN!" cried the Gems. Nightmare then commands her Puppet to swing its claw at them but Garnet jumped in and caught it, jolting its movement.

  
"RRRAH!" she yelled as she erupted her body with a burst of electricity, shocking the puppet and it screeched in pain, then Nightmare floated in and gave a grin at Garnet.

  
"Should've stayed apart, now you’ll just suffer even more" Grinned Nightmare as she commands the tail to regenerate and launched its maws at her, only to be sliced apart into two. "What?!" gasped Nightmare then the Puppet's claw sliced into 10 pieces and Garnet darted back.

  
"Oh dear…" shivered Pearl. She knew exactly who did that, and although she was glad he was okay, she was terrified of what he had become.

  
"He's using that form!" yelped Cat's Eye. "glad Connie isn't here to see this".

  
"…I sense you!" Nightmare swung her hand, just to be grabbed by a light pink ghostly claw. The entity phased into solid matter and was revealed to be Steven and Trix in their 10th alien form.

  
The alien they had become was some kind of dark grey ghost, one that really brought a chill down everyone's spines. He was completely covered in grey skin with glowing green lines all around him, except for the black line going around his only green glowing eye. He didn’t have any legs but a long tail, with the end shaped like a spear. Pieces of his tail, arms and shoulders were halfway morphed into green flames, burning brightly with a ghostly feel. His head has several large spikes coming out from it, with spikes on his elbows. He had four fingers on each hand, looking very sharp as sparkles shinned from them. Around his chest is a golden metal star that has the Omnitrix in the center, five green growing lines coming the the symbol and reaching each point of the metal plate. Keeping the metal star attached to the ghost alien is golden chains around his neck, and several longer ones going down his arms and tail. His gemstone is located on his belly.

  
"I am Ghostfreak and I am your nightmare, now feel my wrath!" Ghostfreak shouted as Trix constructed a new Omni-Weapon for the ghost alien, a large yellow and dark pink scythe with a green energy blade. He sliced  downward on Nightmare, striking and she got shredded into pieces.

  
"EEEEEEEIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHhhhhhhhh…" screamed Nightmare as she was reduced into a mist of wisp. The Puppet ceased moving then vanished among the mist. All the Gems backed away, but kept their weapon out just in case.

  
"Did we get her?" asked Ghostfreak. He knew she couldn't be killed that easily.

  
"No, my scanners tell me she is somewhere around us" said Trix as he popped out of the base.

  
Just than, several black spikes appeared around them and striked at the same time, luckily Ghostfreak went intangible again, which saved him and Trix was being stabbed. When they looked up they could see Nightmare half healed and glaring at them with a scow.

  
"I'll destroy you!" she shouted as she then finished healing and flow right at them. Although Ghostfreak was intangible, she managed to impact him and start striking him with inhuman strength.

  
"Ow, how can she touch us!?" asked the ghost alien as he sheldind both him and Trix from the punches and scratches with his arms.

  
"My database tells me that anyone who can turn intangible themselves can touch other intangible beings, like a stalemate" explained Trix.

  
While trying to block her attacks, Ghostfreak wrapped his long tail around Nightmare's left leg and slammed her against a building, shattering the roof and knocking her out.

  
"Did we get her this time?" asked Ghostfreak as he lowered himself down to Nightmare and picked her up, he held the unconscious Nightmare in his arms.

  
"I think so, but we should make sure to…." before Trix could finish, Nightmare's body burst in black fire and Ghostfreak let her go before getting burned. Her body burned to ashes and despaired before hitting the ground.

  
Soon after the Puppet's body was gone while nobody was looking, and Ghostfreak and Trix just looked around and crossed their arms.

  
"Guess she got away" said the ghost alien lowering himself to the ground. "But she well probably be back, for payback" he added.

  
"We'll get her next time" said Trix patting his buddy's chest.

  
"Excellent work, Steven and Trix." Said Garnet as she walked to the two of them as they lowered to the ground and laid on their tail.

  
"And you guys were so scaaaared of Ghostfreak." cackled Ghostfreak before reverting back into his base form.

  
"Of course we are, it's an Ectonurite. An alien with a different plane of life and is your scariest form." Said Trix.

  
"That alien is a living nightmare,...pun intended" chuckled Amethyst.

  
"It makes my hair stand tall, meow!" said Cat's Eye shivering.

  
"Exactly why he's my favorite!, he makes me a terror of power" beamed Steven, which the gang chuckled nervously.

  
In the next two days, the town is halfway repaired thanks to Steven's usage of Blockhead and Rockhead along with the Gem's magic. At the newly-built, second Beach Citywalk Fries…

  
"Congratulation, Fryboy! You are now our the new manager of the new 2nd BCF!" smiled Mr. Fryman.

  
"You had shown you're more skilled in giving orders and responsibility during the repairs. You earned it." smiled Ronaldo.

  
"Gosh, guys! I won't let you and our family name down!" beamed Peedee as he was now wearing a proper manager uniform and combed his hair well. He gave his father and brother a big hug.

  
"I see Peedee got his true calling." said Garnet.

  
"Think you want to stay fused? Stevo wants to know your fusees more." asked Amethyst.

  
"We don't mind being separate from time to time.." She smiled as she munched her burger.

  
"HISSS! EVIL BURGER!" hissed Cat's Eye as she stabbed the burgers apart.

  
"Kitten, it's okay!" Connie shields her face from the flying sauce and veggies.

  
"She is a complete nutball." sighed Lars.

  
"Ha ha ha ha ha, that's Cat!" laughed Steven as he enjoyed his free Fry Bits with Trix.

  
"…I think she was talking about Black…" Pearl whispered to the Gems.

  
"It's possible. But why would she do such a terrible thing on a Saturn Human?" muttered Garnet.

  
"Garnet, can you teach us some element magic or something? I want to summon my shield as soon as possible." beamed Steven.

  
"Yeah, I got cool ideas for it." Trix added.

  
"… Sure." smiled Garnet. As the Gems and the friends are having fun, a cloud of wisps surrounds in the alleyway close by then the Puppet in child form steps out and glared with the gemstones glowing before vanishing from existence then Nightmare in a banshee state lunged out and screamed at the fourth wall.

  
The End  
Next time on Steven 10 - Cat's Eye soon has to face her fears when trouble comes from the sea

  
Alien Biography #5: Lepidopterran.

  
Hello galactic travelers, zennith here and today we well be learning about the insectoid species Lepidopterran, who are native to the jungle planet Lepidopterra.

  
With its advanced and highly specialized ecosystem, Lepidopterra is a generally peaceful swamp planet whose numerous species live among a fantastic variety of giant plants. Technology doesn't really exists on the planet, and the inhabitants have to rely on old fashioned wooden tools and weapons for daily life needs.

  
One of the dominant species living on Lepidopterra is the Lepidopterran, who are considered the main sentient species of the planet. Residing in a complex of giant hives each ruled by its own queen, Lepidopterrans are the predominant inhabitants on Lepidopterra. Life on Lepidopterra is seasonal and every species does its part to make sure the flora continues to produce its fruit so that all can live together in harmony as they have for countless years.

  
The Lepidopterran have countless predators, but three stand out the most. First there is the Buglizard, an large lizard predator with the ability to spray gases from it's neck that can melt away the slime of the Lepidopterran, and with it's massive strength and deadly speed it can hunt down it's prey before the Lepidopterran can fly away. Another predator for the fly species is the mighty Tearantoad, a humongous toad predator that is usually over forty feet tall, and with their long and fast tongues they can snatch and devour a Lepidopterran in seconds. Lastly there is the most dangerous predator on Lepidopterra, the might and furious Bigtious. The Bigtious a race of giant hornet predators, which use their large wings to create a sonic sound so strong that is can break stone and knocked out swarms of Lepidopterran in an instant. Their stingers are sharp enough to cut through steel and have a deadly poison that paralyzes and slowly kills whoever is infected by it.

  
Lucky for the Lepidopterran they have an ultimate form, that's right Albedo found out that this fly species can evolve into something that can more than handle the predators of Lepidopterra. When a Lepidopterran goes through a special metamorphosis, they get encased in green crystal formed from their own bodies, than after a few weeks they come out a gigantic bee versions of themselves. Their exoskeleton gets stronger and turns yellow, while also gaining black stripes going down their neck and stops at their stinger. That's right, an evolved Lepidopterran has a large red stinger with a poison that burns the victim from the inside out. Their wings grow larger and they gain a second pair of exoskeleton armor on their arms, chest and head.

  
Boy that is a lot for the bug species to go though, and i'm starting to get hungry just thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want you all to read this chapter very carefully, this well have major hints to future plots of the story. This chapter well also namedrop a few characters that well debut in future seasons, maybe season 2 or even further. This chapter also debuts a new villain lordoozaru23 created for Steven 10, and a dark one at that. Also something to look forward to is that in this chapter, Steven gets to use his favorite Omnitrix transformation, and it's a creepy one.
> 
>  
> 
> I also want to remind everyone that is they have any questions or have any ideas for things they want to see in the story, please feel free to leave a comment.


	6. Ocean Trouble

Chapter 6 - Ocean Trouble

  
In the bright early morning, Pearl was walking in the living room in her blue nightgown as she got her morning coffee and a sweet cinnamon bun. She sat down on the sofa as her favorite program Know Your History was on, it was a show that explained Human history and this was the fastest way for a Gem to learn about this planet. She was listening to the replay of the previous episode last week as she calmly siped her coffee, enjoying some alone time. She loved quite mornings like these, it was the one time of the day where she could relax without any distraction.

  
"Morning!" greeted Amethyst in her purple pajamas as she hopped down from Steven's bed and checked the fridge for snacks, so much for Pearl’s quite morning. She and Steven had decided to sleep in each others room's the night before, just to see what it would be like.

  
"Try eating cereal instead of beef this time Amethyst, it's much healthier" Said Pearl looking at the purple Gem digging into the fridge, making a complete mess that Pearl knew she had to clean up later. "Remember how gassy you get" she reminded her friend, as Amethyst once forced the group to stay in a hotel for a week after she ate a bowl of beans.

  
"Sheesh, chill Pearl" Scoffed Amethyst as she grabbed a cereal box, than a bowl and carton of milk. Steven walked down the hall with Garnet behind him, Garnet was walking with Cat's Eye sleeping on her afro. When the group went into Cat's room to wake her up, she just jumped on Garnet's hair and went back to taking a cat nap. Steven and Trix just giggled while saying hello to all the animal hybrids, while Garnet grunted from Cat’s Eye using her head as a bed……. again.

  
"Seriously Cat's Eye, Get off my hair" Garnet grumbled softly as she crossed her arms, getting frustrated with her friend. The Gem leader was dressed in her purple and dark blue nightgown, Cat's Eye was wearing a sleeping gown and Steven was wearing his favorite blue pajamas. Trix had a small sleeping cap on his robotic head, which had a small star on the center.

  
"Zzzz… five more minutes mom" the cat Gem mumbled in her sleep, purring like a little kitten as she continued to rest.

  
"Ugh" Sighed Garnet, knowing it was probably useless to Continue arguing with Cat’s Eye when she was like this. Steven gave her a coffee mug then he grabbed himself a juice box and slurped some, Trix created a digital version for himself. "You're watching Know Your History again Pearl, we were there weren’t we?" asked Garnet as Steven sat down on the counter with Trix, who unattached himself from the Omnitrix base. The two continued to drink their juices as Amethyst ate her cereal, just like they did every morning.

  
"I know but Humans tend to rewrite history into their version from time to time, I want to make sure it's not changed too severely" answered Pearl, drinking her coffee and finishing her bun. The phone began to ring, surprising everyone.

  
"MEOW!" Cat's Eye got startled and leapt to the ceiling, clinging onto it with her claws. Garnet ignored her as she sips her coffee, but smiled from finally having the feline Gem off her head. Steven moved from his previous spot and climbed on a chair closest to her, it was farther from the ringing noise. The phone kept ringing, distracting Pearl from her show.

  
"Answer the phone!" yelled Pearl, trying to focus on her program. The last thing she wanted to do was be the one to answer it, like she does every time it rung.

  
"Eating. || Minding my business. || Too short. || Stuck on the ceiling!" everyone voiced out their excuses, none of them really wanted to answer it. Pearl double-facepalm herself, dragged her hand down over her eyes and pulled her lower eyelids and cheek before letting them go with a groan of frustration. She stood up, walked over in annoyance and grabbed the phone while giving Garnet a glare, which she gave a small grin in return.

  
"Hello? Yes, this is Pearl of the Crystal Gems… Uh-huh… Yeah, I participated in the Quizz last week. I sent my answers via mail. Uh-huh… *Gasp!* Really? Winner? When? Okay! Thank you so much! Yeee!" squealed Pearl as she put the phone in its place and ended the call. "I WON!" she cheered, gaining everyone attention.

  
"Won?" asked everyone, surprised by Pearl’s reaction. She was usually the most calm and serious of the Gems so to see her act like a highschool girl was weird, whatever she heard on the phone must've been really important.

  
"What did you win, And at what?" asked Trix. he had attached himself back to the Omnitrix and was wearing a tiny sleeping mask pulled over his head, he had removed the sleeping cap a while ago. The digital juice was gone so he made the digital box vanish, one of the advantages of being able to create digital food was that the cleanup was always incredibly easy.

  
"I just won the Quizz Event of Know Your History, I'm the only one with the best accurate answer!" Pearl cheered like a schoolgirl, furthering making everyone raise an eyebrow at her.

  
"What did you answer?" asked Garnet, now interested in the subject since it got Pearl really excited.

  
"Well, the questions were about the legendary historic event that occurred five hundred years ago. It's called the Quake of Gods, truly a important point in human history. Legends has it that a giant monster attacked Beach Land, still needed a more creative name, anyway, it was destroying everything with its destructive powers then, as if it was the answer from the heavens, a legendary three headed dragon came down and battled the monster. It was so intense that they swear the whole earth trembles by their might, or at least scorched the land. No one knows who won but after that battle, there was not a trace of either of them." Said Pearl.

  
"Whoa, So what did you answer?!" asked Steven, he was going to have to remember asking Pearl to tell him and Trix the full story later.

  
"The questions, how did you answer?" Garnet rephrase the question, Cat’s Eye and Amethyst looking over to Pearl.

  
"I simply answered the dragon is named Hydrix Ryu and the giant beast is known as Rune Ma, I could never forget the names of such powerful beings. And the victor was Hydrix for they destroyed Ma's body than was able to get the beast sealed away its gemstone in the volcano. However, Hydrix was very badly injured and had to undergo regeneration for the next five hundred years. They're still sleeping today, it all happened in the Year 1515. We were there, remember?" asked Pearl, surprised Garnet didn’t remember the huge battle of the giants.

  
"I don't remember much of it, a lot has happened since then" said Garnet. There has been so many things happening for the thousands of years she spent on earth, which made remembering everything challenging. She wrote down her events in a journal she kept in her room, but only started writing in it the last twenty years.

  
"You know very well I wasn't around." frowned Cat as she jumped down from the ceiling. That caught Steven and Trix attention, but they decided to ask about it later. But than the boy remembered what Pearl just said and got excited.

  
"Whooooa! You mean they're Gem Dragons!?" asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

  
"That's awesome!" beam Trix. "wait, if you knew about them, why not just wake up Hydrix or at least bubble Rune?" He asked.

  
"A Gem needs time to reform, and Rune Ma's Gem is far too large for anyone of us to bubble." Replied Garnet. After taking a few more sips from her coffee Garnet looked at the two boys and saw they were not satisfied with the answer, so maybe a better one was needed. "If it makes you feel better in a few years we can retrive Hydrix, that way you two can meet her face to faces" she added, to which Steven and Trix looked more pleased.

  
"Alright I can't wait, I bet she is awesome!" cheered Steven with stars in his eyes. "Wait….faces?" he asked, recalling Garnet saying faces instead of just face.

  
"Hydrix has three heads, so she had three faces" stated Garnet.

  
"She just gets more amazing by the second, can't wait to meet her" said Trix with excitement.

  
"So what's the prize?" asked Amethyst, who was remembering about the contest.

  
"We're all going on a cruise!" Pearl cheered.

  
"Cruise?" asked the Gems.

  
"You mean the S.S. Queen Cruise? Ohhhhhh YEAH!" cheered Steven and Trix.

  
"I always wanted to have an vacation on a cruise! And everyone is invited! I gotta go and get the tickets!" Pearl happily ran out as she cast her magic and altered her clothes to her every-day ones. Cat's Eye was confused.

  
"Well, if it's a star cruiser, I think I could join the fun." She smiled.

  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cat's Eye's scream quaked the entire cruise ship as it sails off from the dock. Cat's Eye dashed to the rear and watched as they're sailing off. "Why isn't it taking off?! Why are we still on the water?! ARE WE SINKING?!" she asked in horror. The others were behind her, and watched as she was freaking out like a mad woman.

  
"Why didn't we tell her that this is a cruise ship or that it's gonna be in the middle of the ocean?" asked Steven as he was in his beach attires and holding a float ring. On his head was Stevo JR, who had a small sun hat on her head.

  
Cat's Eye decided to bring her kids with her, since they were family too. Pearl was okay with it, but told Cat that she needed to keep an eye on them. Steven and Trix liked the idea of having the hybrid animals come along, this gave them a chance to build a better sibling relationship with them.

  
"She wanted to join, we can't say no to her." said Amethyst. Wearing her beach shorts and tank top. Connie JR was on her right shoulder, while Trixxy JR was on her left shoulder. Cat JR was on the ground watching her mother freak out with the others, but she thought it was funny.

  
"Moww" mowed the little kitten, causing Steven and Trix to look down at her and smile at how cute she looked.

  
"Let's hope she doesn't go berserk." said Garnet, who was wearing her ruby full-body swimsuit that tuck very nicely in her buttock due of her wide hips. She also made sure to watch over Cat's kids while she was occupied, as she felt a connection with the little ones.

  
"Or try to claw everybody" said Trix holding a beach ball with his claws. He and Steven wanted to start having fun on the boat, and although watching Cat's Eye freakout was funny, it was cutting into their good time.

  
"Cat's Eye for the love of star, calm down!" yelled Pearl, dressed in an elegant beach attire with an shade and a hat.

  
"WE'RE NOT TAKING OFF! WE'RE GONNA BE TRAPPED IN THE OCEAN! NYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Cat's Eye started running across the deck, bashing people aside. All four of her kids looked worried, and Garnet noticed this.

  
"Don't worry, your mama is just having a moment" Garnet said motherly to the little hybrids, and was relieved when they looked calm.

  
"Nyha" all the Cat's Eye hybrids meowed, causing the group to smile and giggle.

  
"What do we do about Cat's Eye?" asked Trix.

  
"Let's ignore her." said Amethyst. The Gems agreed and head off to different spots, with Amethyst heading to the buffet table. "Yum, never seen so much food before. I'll pick this…and this…and this one." Soon Amethyst had a tray of 10 foods and she sat down on the table. She made sure to get enough for her and the two little animal Gems with her, she placed them on the table than gave both Connie JR and Trixxy JR a decent amount of food, to which they happily accepted and started nibbling at them. Amethyst prepared to eat her food before noticing Cat's Eye walking in, phanting and getting green.

  
"So slow….too much running…." She moaned.

  
"Chill out Cat, Have some steak!" Amethyst held up the steak at Cat. she gasped, covered her mouth as she began feeling nausea. She then ran off, leaving the hungry Gem to shrug and resume eating with the animal Gems. Cat's Eye bend over the ledge of the boat and puked up her lunch. She regain her bearings and saw she's still on the boat.

  
"NYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed again as she ran across the deck again. She then found Steven getting his skin covered in sunblock by Pearl, along with Cat JR taking a nap on a beach chair. Cat's Eye pounced on Pearl's back. "I WANNA GO HOME!" she cried.

  
"Cat, will you get off!" yelled Pearl as she pulled out some swirling water from her gemstone then splashed it at Cat's face.

  
"MMMRRRAOW!" Cat's Eye hissed as she jumped off, Pearl turned and saw Cat as she ran to Garnet, resting on a deck chair with Stevo JR on her belly. "Garnet! Throw me back to the port! I can't stand water! PLEASE! I'M GOING CRAZY!" she yelled before Garnet easily clobbered her on the head.

  
"Get a hold of yourself." She answered bluntly as she relax.

  
"Steven!" called out some voices. Steven then turned and smiled as his friends ran up to him and the Gems. They're in their beach attires.

  
"Hi, guys! Did you Settle in?" asked Steven. Walking to them with Trix popped out from the Omnitrix base.

  
"Did you find your rooms alright?" asked Trix.

  
"We sure did." said Sadie. She was wearing a yellow beach bodysuit.

  
"How's Cat?" asked Connie. She was wearing a red bikini with small brown cats all around the top and bottom piece. "I also heard she brought her kids, I want to see them" she added excited about the idea of meeting children of Cat's Eye.

  
"Ya, their with the Gems right now, but Cat's Eye is still freaking out" Steven said with a dry sigh.

  
"Why did she even come here if she hates water?" asked Lars. he was wearing a simple blue swimming trunks and holding a beach ball.

  
"Didn't she know we were going to be on water?" asked Jamie. He was wearing beach shorts and carrying soda bottles.

  
"We tried to tell her that this was going to involve being on water, but she wouldn't listen, she was thinking the cruise ship was actually a star cruiser." answered Steven.

  
"MMMEOW!" yelled Cat's Eye as she tried to claw Garnet but she swiftly shoved her aside. With all four of her children gathered around, looking confused at their mother.

  
"Yo, Kitty-Cat! Quit it already! You can turn into an aquatic catfish, so quit whining!" yelled Trix.

  
"I dunno how…" whimpered Cat's Eye. she didn't know how she transformed into that form, and knew that it wasn't simple shape shifting, but something else.

  
"Cat, calm down. Take a deep breath and exhale gently." said Connie as she held up her hands and gently approach her. Cat's ears perk up by her voice, dart her head to her direction and saw Connie. Her eyes widen with sparkles, her cheeks flushed red and her tail swayed in an romantic behavior.

  
"Connie…" She dart in and hugged her. "You're so cute~~! And that swimsuit!" purred Cat as she cuddled her then grabbed the girl's butt.

  
"W-Whoa! Easy there, your claws are sharp!" she yelped. Lars's eyes bulged and his nose started squirting blood while Jamie was blushing a deep red, Steven stays speechless, dart his eyes to the opposite direction before deciding to shield his eyes with his arms. Sadie gave a sigh, approached them and she shoved Cat's Eye back.

  
"Cat, she's 12. You're over 550 or more. Isn't there a taboo on your home planet about that?" she asked.

  
"We don't age, we kinda control them at will. I know!" Cat's Eye closed her eyes, mediated for a moment before her gemstone glowed then her body glowed brightly before shrinking and now appears as Connie's age. "Nyeow! We can play as much as we want!" purred Cat's Eye in a cute, rowdy voice as she nuzzled her face.

  
"Awww, she's even cuter then before!" Connie marveled as she hugged her. "Let's hang out with your kids, I want you to tell me everything that's been happening" said the girl as the four hybrids looked at her with happy expressions.

  
"Sounds like a great idea, nyha" cheered Cat's Eye.

  
"Nyha!" the four Gem hybrids chimed along with her mother.

  
"Finally she calmed down." sighed Pearl.

  
"Wait, you guys can do that? Can Steven do it?" asked Trix.

  
"Uh, I'm not sure." She said.

  
"Attention passengers! It's time for some Limbo!" announced the PA.

  
"LIMBO!" cheered Connie and Cat's Eye as they ran to the main area with everyone else, holding the little Gem animals in their arms.

  
"Lets go Trix!" cheered Steven as he ran behind them.

  
"Finally, some peace." sighed Garnet.

  
A musical beat echoes the deck as everyone are clapping their hands to the participates. The gorgeous maiden set the limbo stand with the pole at the set height. One by one, each person attempts to bend back as low as they can. Few failed and end up falling on their back or bend back up and touch the pole.

  
"Come on, Cat!" giggled Connie as she moved in and bend back as far as she can, successfully pass the game. The four animals sat on a table facing the Limbo line, they all looked happy.

  
"Pffft! Noobs! Lemme show ya how it's done!" she puffed with pride then sprint in, grabbed the stick and place it even lower that required a belly-down crouch. The song beat more excitedly and everyone cheering to Cat's Eyes as she dropped on sprint stand. She dart forward, tripped and slide under the stick, stopped with her hands as she vault up then somersaulted and push herself back, slide back under the stick and stood back up. "NYAH!" she cheered.

  
"Whoa! Awesome! Amazing!" everyone applauded.

  
"We have a winner!" cheered the woman.

  
"You did it, Cat!" Connie hugged her. "How did you do that?" she asked.

  
"Just flexible." Cat's Eye winked before licking Connie's cheek, which she laughed as it tickles.   
Cat's kids meowed, and Cat's Eye smiled at how much joy her young ones were experiencing.

  
A Montage moment began as we saw various activities.

  
There was an eating contest and everyone watched in awe as 5 challengers wolf down 50 hot dogs but all stared in disbelief as Amethyst finished first place and resting on the chair as she clean her lips before belching. Steven as Razorfang won second, while Cat JR won second making her mother very proud.

  
In the inside of the ship, there's a dance floor and everyone was dancing to the song sang by volunteers, doing karaoke. Pearl took her turn and started singing the song "Do you like Pina Colada?". Everyone even Steven is dancing to the music. Cat's Eye and Connie were holding hands as they spun around. Garnet was enjoying the beat and began dancing slowly. She started glowing and split into Ruby and Sapphire, who began to dance with the others.

  
Everyone was having fun and Pearl even took some pictures, the small hybrids sleeping on a chair next to her. She watched as Steven played with his friends at the pool. "…Wish Greg accepted my invitation and took a day off Rose, wish you were here." She smiled.

  
In the hidden laboratory, we find Dr. Animo talking to the mysterious woman again.

  
"You seems very unsure, Good Doctor." Said the woman. "Is something wrong?"

  
"I am always unsure if there's a lack of useful information. Please remind me, why does a young hybrid boy who couldn't even tap a portion of his power such a threat to you?" asked Animo as he re-read his notepad. "You could just step on him and he be dead as a bug".

  
"Alone, he is weak. But with the Omnitrix, he's Rank A of the Danger Level! That Omnimatrix contains 1,000,906 DNA samples of all living intelligent beings from the entire galaxy, each with its own unique abilities and powers. He can be a midget super-intelligent creature to a walking nuclear reactor. Be a microscopic techno-organic bug to a 600 meter walking fortress! He could even become a god!" she explained with an serious and feared tone.

  
"1,000,906 different DNA samples? A very intriguing technology. I would like to study it even thorough." He grinned.

  
"Do not forget our agreement, Good Doctor." She said strictly.

  
"Who am I to neglect the deal with a powerful woman? Even as a mad scientist, I have honor of my own!" he grinned. "Lucky, my new body is ready for a test run, and thanks again for the galactic body parts".

  
"It was simple to collect remains of fallen prisoners and transport them to you, Gem technology made it easy to deliver them to you before they rotted" she simply said.

  
"And it is very appreciated" stated Animo.

  
"What of the boy?" she asked.

  
"He is still in comatose state after splicing 10 selective DNA samples into his bloodstream. Once he awakens, he'll become powerful enough to collect Steven's Omnitrix" He said.

  
"One mustn't wait to get things done. Shall I send a Cluster Soldier for you?" she asked.

  
"No need. There is something else I will need to complete Kevin's upgrades. And I know where they are." chuckled Animo as the computer shows the gemstone signature at the ocean.

  
At the cruise ship, Pearl was enjoying swimming in the water then Steven swam up to her.

  
"Pearl." He began. She noticed him, stood up and lifted her shade. "If it doesn't bother you, can you tell me more of my mom?" he asked. Pearl was half-surprised and half-sad about that, but she smiled and nodded as she swam to the edge and sat on the said ledge.

  
"Rose was one of the loyal Quartz soldiers that served the great and powerful Pink Diamond, the youngest member of The Diamond Courts. She's gentle, kind and finds no faults in what makes others specials. It was her who found me when I had forgotten my path, accepted Ruby and Sapphire's marriage and the fusion of Garnet, and is the one who protected Earth from the many threats that would destroy it. She said.

  
"What's she like?" he asked.

  
"What does she look like?" asked Trix, interested in learning about Steven's mother.

  
"She's a bit plump like Amethyst but she was still beautiful, graceful and is like a towering angel. Her hair was pure pink with curls and she was dressed in an elegant dress. You shared her eyes, especially when they become star whenever you're excited. She wields the Sword and Shield of Rose. Greg got a sword from her as a farewell gift and you inherited her shield." Smiled Pearl.

  
"…Man, so much I want to understand but I can't. Not even picturing her. Argh, it's hard when I don't even have a picture." He moaned.

  
"And you wish she comes back?" asked Trix.

  
"It's impossible, but if there's a way she can reactive herself, I will find a way. Well, go back to having fun, Steven." She said.

  
"Thanks Pearl." smiled Steven. Suddenly a quake rocked the ship and everyone panicked.  
Steven barely submerge and grabbed the ladder. "What's happening?" he asked.

  
"Danger! Danger! Corrupted Gems detected!" exclaimed Trix then 8 gigantic tentacles bursted out of the water with crustacean appendages. It surrounded the ship and embraced it.

  
"RRROOARR!" it roared beneath the wave.

  
"What's happening! || A giant monster got us! || We must escape!" everyone panicked.

  
"Attention, passengers! Please retreat inside and do not step outside!" warned the captain.

  
Everyone retreated inside as multiple giant humanoid Mutant Crabs crawled up from the sides and stormed the deck.

  
"KRRRII!"a Mutant Crab screeched before a giant fist swatted it off the ship. It was Garnet and she's back in her battle clothes.

  
"Animo." She said as Amethyst walked up to her.

  
"No duh! Why is he attacking the boat?" asked Amethyst before they evaded the pincer of a Mutant Crab.

  
"Krrr…" it purred before it swung its pincers and tried to snap them. Garnet evade the pincers with ease while Amethyst tap dance in desperation then Pearl jumped over and stomped it down, poofing it back into normal.

  
"Just subdue them!" said Pearl. "We'll find Animo latter!".

  
"What about the octopus!" asked Amethyst.

  
"I got it!" Steven sprinted out of the building and jumped overboard as he slapped the Omnitrix and morphed into a AquaClaw. He dived underwater and saw below the ship was not a giant octopus but rather a gigantic crab with appendages and a secondary head of a squid.

  
"Mutated Crab…Octopus…Octocrab! It's Level is higher than the other Mutant Gems, its Strength and Ability is over 20,000, the Magic is 10,000.. That's 30,000 total!" said Trix.

  
"Give me the Anchor Claws." said Aquaclaw. Trix obliged and equipped his arms with said gauntlets. He swam towards the Octocrab and discharge the claws, which morphed into anchors and wrapped around the appendages before swimming at full strength, prying its grips from the ship.   
The Octocrab growled as it stood bipedal and launch another set of appendages from its torso.   
"whoa!" exclaimed Aquaclaw as he evade them. A blurr dashed down and sliced the appendages, revealing Cat's Eye in her adult self and as a catfish-like mermaid form.

  
"Miss me?" she asked.

  
"I thought you couldn't remember how to transform into your catfish form?" asked Aquaclaw.

  
"It was my determination and desire to protect you that enable it!" grinned Cat's Eye as she held up her chainsaw sword.

  
[Flashback]

  
"I can't go in the water! I can't swim!" whined Kid Cat as she was being pushed by the civilians through the doorway, but she gripped on the rims, refusing to go out.

  
"You're a Crystal Gem! Get out and fight!" yelled one of passenger.

  
"NUUUUUU~!" cried Cat's Eye. Connie walked near her and gave a peck on her cheek. Cat's Eye looked at her with blushed cheeks, and saw that the girl was holding her four children.

  
"Go get 'em tiger, me and these little girls well be waiting for you" smiled Connie. Cat's Eye remains stunned then her body exploded in bright yellow light before jumping out and emerged as an adult and a catfish-state before diving down.

  
[End Flashback]

  
"Okaaay…" said Trix dryly.

  
"Come on! Let's free the ship!" said Cat's Eye. Aquaclaw nodded and charge towards the Mutant Octocrab.

  
Back on the ship, the Mutant Crabs continue battling the Gems, the Mutant Squids and Mutant Squitles crawled up on the deck, only to be blasted by a torrent of water. Pearl spun her spear gracefully before she bashed the Squids and Squirtles aside then landed a mighty kick, sending the crab flying before poofing.

  
"Show yourself, Animo! I know these monsters won't attack without you in range of signal." yelled Pearl. The ocean burst and emerged a Mutant Shark that impaled on the starboard then the albino gorilla jumped out from it's back and landed before the Crystal Gems.

  
"Clever gemstones. Of course, I'm not here to kill you all. I'm just here for science!" boasted Animo.

  
"Science? Boring!" scoffed Amethyst.

  
"Maybe for your infantile mind it is, but not for Pearl." Grinned Animo.

  
"You already stole enough DNA samples from Steven, what more do you want?" asked Pearl.

  
"Simple. Your brains!" grinned Animo, which the Gems gasped and cringed at his twisted answer.   
"Now…" Animo disconnect the head off the Gorilla body, which it collapsed for being lifeless and the Mutant Shark regurgitated a new larger body, it looked like an animal frankenstein with the body shape of a centipede. It appeared to have three different bodies put together, the top was muscular with lime green skin, had metal wrapped around and attached to the body and the right shoulder had a black shoulder armor that is blasting out fire. The left arm of the upper body part is completely robotic and is in the form of a claw, it also had yellow energy tubes and orbs all around it glowing extremely and showing power inside. The right arm has a metal blade attached and has stitches connected to the metal. There are two yellow Gem holders on the chest and neck and are glowing the same bright yellow. The middle part is similar to a reptilian with an alien look, it has blue skin and has dark blue skin stitched to it. The middle has two long arms with three yellow-green claws. The medal part is attached by yellow tubeds and metal to the upper part. While being connected by veins and organic tubes to the lower part. The lower body part is very ape-like, has bright pink skin and dark pink hair on the lower half of the legs. It has stitches on the muscles and a long tail that had metal and a claw made of the flesh of a different species being connected to the tail with stitches.

  
Animo connected on the grey control slot the gorilla had, bringing the body to life. His head unit turned from blue to green and his mouth was hidden behind a black piece of the neck armor. Animo stood up, grabbed the gorilla body and toss it to the shark, who swallowed it. "Shall we dance?" he grinned as he cracked his knuckles of all four of his arms.

  
"Holy crap, you look like a frankenstein centipede dude!" shouted Amethyst horrified of the abomination in front of her and the other Gems.

  
Garnet looked at the body parts and suddenly realized something, and clench her fists and made a frown. "Those parts,...those are from sentient species of other worlds". She said looking more upset than before.

  
"Wish Trix was here to tell us his Power Level." Said Pearl, who was disgusted by Animo using other lifeforms to inpower him.

  
"Numbers doesn't matter! Let's take him!" Amethyst harden her hair's density then curled up into a ball before spin dashing towards Animo. He smirked as his leg burst in aura of flames then landed a power kick that knocked her out of her attack state and nailed her stomach. Amethyst gave a blood-ranching gag before her body burst into particle of magic then retreated in the gemstone. Animo picked it up and inserted it on the slot on his neck.

  
"Ah yes! She has very little knowledge but so juicy! Mwah ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Animo as it finished and ejected Amethyst before he flicked her into the water.

  
"AMETHYST!" exclaimed Pearl.

  
"Grrrrr! I am…so! Ruby, control yourself! No, I can't! He just…I AM LOSING CONTROL!" screamed Garnet before her body burst and splits back into Sapphire and Ruby.

  
"What's this? Garnet is actually a Fusion between two young girls? Very curious." grinned Animo.

  
"RRRRRRAAGGH!" screamed Ruby as she unleashed a pillar of fire. Animo gave an unimpressed stare. Ruby then summoned her gauntlet, charged forward and threw a power punch, only to be slapped into the water by a tail.

  
"Ruby!" gasped Sapphire then felt an ominous feeling before she turned and gasped as Animo stood behind her. He reached out his claws, a blade swung in and sliced his hand off before he gets kicked back. Pearl spun her spear before dropping in a battle stance.

  
"You leave them alone!" she growled.

  
"I didn't even felt that." smirked Animo as he held up his hands, forged fire and electric orbs before forging them into a large harpoon. Pearl pulled out a battle axe and charged forward.

  
Back underwater, the duo battles against the Octocrab then Trix detected a low humming. He immediately equipped Aquaclaw with the Power Level Scanner.

  
"B-Bro! This is not the time to check his battle power or Tier System or whatever!" complained Aquaclaw as he backed away and chomped a tentacle off.

  
"Look, that's Amethyst from 4 o'clock below us. She got poof!" said Trix as he pointed the location. Aquaclaw turned and saw where the gemstone is. He swam down and pick it up, faintly hearing her crying.

  
"Hey, Amethyst. What—" Suddenly an aquatic quake shook the area then a large lump surfaced before dashing across the field. "Something's huge is heading towards… Cat, move away!" warned Aquaclaw.

  
"What—WHOA!" exclaimed Cat's Eye as an explosion of sand erupted between her and the Octocrab, then a massive silhouette wrapped around the Octocrab and crushed its body, blood gored out and the shell cracked so much, its inner organs spray a cloud of ink and blood. A massive hand grabbed on the gemstone on its forehead then ripped it out. It screeched in pain before exploding into pieces and organs. Cat's eye was horrified then saw a tail swung towards her. She parry the tail but the force was too much, she got slammed into the mountain.

  
At the ship, Pearl did several backflip before she thrust her hands and discharged a kinetic magic beam. Animo charged forward, slapped the beam aside and blew a hole on the ship as he swung his fists. Pearl barley evaded the strikes then parry her fists that shook the air then jumped over and swung her spear at Animo's dome but he caught it with a tail then slammed her hard on the dock, shattering the panels. He then slammed her against the wall, denting it then reeled her in and ready his punch, only to evade Sapphire's dagger, tail-whipped her off the boat then grabbed and pinned Pearl against the floor.

  
"Arck…gaaa…" gagged Pearl.

  
"My my, losing ground, my dear? I'm bored of this fight. Now…" He gave a tremendous discharge of electricity and electrocuted Pearl.

  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK!" scream Pearl before she poof, her particles swirled into her gemstone and fell in his palm. He held up her gemstone and inserted it inside his collar. All of Pearl's knowledge are being transferred into his brain.

  
"Yes….YES! SO MUCH KNOWLEDGE! THIS GEM IS A TREASURE OF PURE KNOWLEDGE!" laughed Animo. The collar made a –ping- and ejected the gemstone. He grabbed it and gave a devilish grin. "Now… I bid you farewell, Pearl." Animo prepared to crush her but the ship rocked violently then a giant tendril burst out and wrapped around the ship. Animo lost his balance and dropped Pearl then turned to see a gigantic disturbing bizarre creature with a serpent like body, inside a white jelly and a violet inner body with blue mashes and a circular mouth filled with thousand of dagger-like teeth and the head shape like a hand with barb-like fingers. It has a corrupted gemstone on the side, acting like an eye.

  
"GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" it roared.

  
"What the? A natural Corrupted Gem?" exclaimed Animo. Another burst of water came out and Garnet flew out before landing on the ship with Steven and Cat's Eye.

  
"An Ocean Gem!" gasped Cat's Eye.

  
"Animo! Put Pearl DOWN!" yelled Garnet as she armed her gauntlets.

  
"Sorry, slipped from my fingers. Adieu!" said Animo as he jumped off, ride on his Mutant Shark and they fled. The Crystal Gems were about to follow him but the ship got dragged by the Corrupted Gem.

  
"Whoa! That sea monster is almost as strong as Krakken!" said Trix.

  
"That's it!" Cat's Eye went to edge and took a deep breath.

  
"REEEEEEECCCCOOOOOOOLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!" she sang.

  
Suddenly a loud screech could be heard and there was a dark figure coming closer to the ship, and when it came to the surface it was none other than….

  
"The Krakken!" shouted Steven as the water guardian let out a loud roar.

  
"Rraaaawww!" roared the Krakken.

  
"Seriously?" asked Garnet, who couldn't believe what just happened.

  
"Cat, how does that even bring Krakken here? She's so far away!" argued Trix. he then scanned both the power levels of the Ocean Gem and The Krakken. "The Ocean Gem is 45,000 and the Krakken is 46,000!, they are titans!" shouted Trix amazed.

  
"GRRRAAAAHHH!" roared the Krakken as she grabbed the Corrupted Gem's head and hammered it on the water.

  
"GGRRRROOOOW!" roared the monster as it bit on Krakken's arm and started sucking on both her blood and her magic. She screeched and mangled its throat with her tendrils. The Ocean Gem let go and balled up its barb before "punching" Krakken's chin then "grabbed" her face and literally threw her off the water and she crashed over the distant.

  
"Whoa, that's superstrong!" exclaimed Steven.

  
"Krakken!,... i'll avenge you!" Cat's Eye roared to her as she rived up her chainsaw.

  
"Steven, use Rockhead. Cat, install your weapons on your back! Amethyst, if you have enough power, regenerate and help us! And find Pearl!" yelled Garnet as she clapped her hands and started rubbing them. The gemstone glowed and reformed Amethyst. Her clothes changed, her shirt is now white with black half-circle on the torso, a yellow belt and a shredded bottom, her pants are now violet with her boots gaining yellow soles, and she lost her gloves, with armbands as their replacement.

  
"Her power level is now 13,000!, awesome Amethyst" Said Trix.

  
"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Amethyst curled up and spin dashed against the Corrupted Gem's body, forcing it to loosen its grip and search around where Animo last stood. Amethyst found Pearl's gemstone and picked it up. The monster noticed her and prepared to bite her but was caught in a psychokinetic aura. "Huh? Nice saving, Steven!" Amethyst smiled as Rockhead levitated up, commanding the monster to loosen its grip on the ship. Garnet's body erupted in a huge aura of lightning while Cat's Eye exit her catfish form, altered her Cat Claws into two large bumper-like shield and placed them on her back.

  
"Can't…hold it…" grunted Rockhead.

  
"GRAAAAAAAAHHH!" roared the monster as it charged a large orb of raw magic then beulched it. Amethyst pulled out her whip, which it's now black/yellow with the tips being the morning-star. She lassoed the sphere and whip it against the beast's face, phasing it. Garnet grabbed Cat and super-charged her, which she yelped in a cute manner. Everyone watched as Garnet jumped up and spun into a giant twister.

  
"GEM COMBO: FELINE EXPLOSION!" Garnet threw Cat's Eye with all her strength and she spun to aim her back, impacted the beast and caused a massive explosion of electrical energy. It fell into the water and Rockhead switch into Fist Trash equipped with a Hydro Pump and stomped the beast underwater. It recovered and glared at the Tetarmand, prepare to eat him but he activated his gauntlets and, due of being underwater, discharged a massive focused beam of water, impacted the face and pushed it away from the ship. The Ocean Gem struggled to break away then heard a whaling and turned to see the Krakken swam towards it and ready her jaws. In the instant, everything went black for the beast…

  
Moments later, a gemstone clattered on the floor before Garnet bubbled it and sent it to a secret location. Everyone gathered around the Crystal Gems as they're victorious.

  
"That was awesome!" cheered Steven.

  
"Never thought we get to battle in the sea. So Animo wanted knowledge. For what?" asked Trix.

  
"That I am not sure. But it's never good. Now he knows what lies beyond our temple. We need to make haste on the training." Said Garnet.

  
"But first, lets party!" cheered Kid Cat as she sprint to the pool, jump and become a catfish as she swam into it.

  
"Yeah, let's continue our vacation!" cheered Lars.

  
"Uh…guys?" asked a voice. Everyone turned around and were stuck with shock and awe, Lars and Jamie nosebleed, Connie blushed and Sadie and Cat's Eye were green with envy. Amethyst started laughing and Garnet's shade almost fell off while Steven blinked in an speechless manner.

  
"What kind of regeneration did you use, Pearl!?" exclaimed Trix.

  
Pearl emerged with a voluptuous body, her breasts grown to DD cups with a soft circular shape, her hips becomes wider but not as wide as Garnet's, and her butt sticks out more with a more round-plump shape and increased softness. She now wears an ocean-green battle torso with axe-like shoulder blades with yellow lines and a star on the center. Her bodysuit is now a naval-open swimsuit type and she wore elbow-length gloves and thigh-length, high-heel boots with yellow tops and ocean-green ankle blade. Her hair is more detailed and messy.

  
"You look good." Said Garnet.

  
"Uh…can someone explains what these are for?" asked Pearl as she squished her boobs together, causing every male to collapse with a nose bleed while Garnet shielded Steven and Trix eyes. Sadie covered Connie's eyes while also making sure the little animal Gems didn't see by placing a blanket on them.

  
"I HATE YOU PEARL!" whined Cat's Eye as she waved her arms.

  
At the mysterious base…

  
"What is it?" asked the mysterious woman. "This better be good".

  
"I have finally finished improving Kevin. Thanks to my new knowledge from Pearl, he'll be more powerful than ever and more attune to his powers." Said Animo.

  
"That's good." She said.

  
"But…I want to know why is there a Gem at the very core of this planet…and what is her relationship with you…White Diamond." asked Animo with a serious, non-insane look in his eyes. The woman was taken aback mildly then gave a stern look as the white diamond on her forehead glowed and her eyes become visible, having white diamond-shaped pupils.

  
"Yet you continue to astound me." She said.

  
The End  
Next time on Steven 10 - Cat's Eye and Connie think about their relationship.

  
Alien Biography #6: Tetramand.

  
For the next species, we well be visiting the warrior race known as the Tetramand, who live on the desert planet Khoros.

  
Due to constant conflicts, Khoros's culture has long since devolved, turning from a confederation of thriving city-states into scorched and boundless wastelands. Nomadic tribes ruled by bloodthirsty warlords ceaselessly roam the landscape, seeking out ancient relics of Khoros' past glory, all in hopes of rediscovering the long lost secrets that will gain them an advantage over their enemies.

  
The species that control Khoros is the mighty and powerful Tetramand. Tetramands are a warrior race, shown to favour demonstrations of strength and power. Tetramands have primitive combat-driven technology. They are shown to use large weapons on mobile platforms to aid in hunting. Their weapons consist of various forms of simple blade-based weapons similar to those used in medieval Earth. They are shown to wear primitive clothing made of animal skins, furs, and leathers. Rarely, a Tetramand will wear animal skulls and horns as part of their attire, as well as bronze armour. This is likely a show of rank or stature. They can build impressive diamond-like pyramid structures. Tetramands are able to domesticate other species.

  
As for mating, that is something that depends mostly on the female Tetramand. Because female Tetramands are traditionally stronger than males, they are in turn considered the better warriors, and due to this, if a male Tetramand manages to defeat a female Tetramand, the male becomes the female's chosen husband.

  
Tetramand have many large and dangerous predators, one of which is the Sand Ripper. This shark-like predator swims in the desert sands like they were water and can strike at any moment, thus making fighting them rather difficult. The Tetramand had to build their homes on solid stone ground, to avoid attacks from his underground predator.

  
Albedo has discovered that the ultimate form of the Tetramand puts a new meaning to the work strength. They grow bigger, and gain another set of arms. Exoskeleton armor grows on their body while on their heads are large horns. The skin gets darker, while they also grow a tail. Their strength is beyond what they used to be that no predator on their planet has a chance to stop them, but this transformation can only be obtained for the strongest Tetramand, and usually only for the females.

  
That's all the time we have for now, see you next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all might have noticed that names like Pink and Red Diamond are getting revealed much sooner in this story than in the show, that's because me and lordoozaru23 needed to get the story on a faster track, and that also means a few characters may make their debut sooner than they did in the show. Also I wanted to clarify that each season of Steven 10 well have 10 chapters and 1 movie chapter to them, it helps keep the plot interesting yet quick. Also it should be known that while some characters may get namedrop, they won't make a real debut until much later in the story, just to let you all know.
> 
>  
> 
> Also you may be wondering why I am posting the updated chapters now, that's because I want to get the first 8 out of the way so I can spend more time writing the new chapters. It is also important to know that each one of these updated chapters has been edited to relate more to the story, and help add some foreshadowing.


	7. Kitty Cat Date

Chapter 7 - Kitty Cat Date

  
In the early morning at the beach site from the Crystal Temple, Cat's Eye was sitting on the porch, observing the activity down below from the Beach House. Steven was sitting on the sand, legs crossed and Garnet stood before him.

  
"So how can I tell what Gem nature I am?" asked Steven.

  
"First, what elemental types are your aliens Steven?" asked Garnet.

  
"Well, there's Pyroburst and Aquaclaw. Oh, and Rockhead." said Trix, who had unattached himself from the Omnitrix and was sitting on Steven's lap.

  
"So that's basically fire, water and earth" answered Steven.

  
"Then try focusing on 3 elements as if you're in your alien forms. If you feel the familiar connection to one of the elements, call it out." said Garnet.

  
Steven began to meditate and closed his eyes as he breathe softly, while at the same time Trix began scanning both the Codon energy of the Omnitrix and the Gem energy from Steven.

  
Garnet observed and Pearl walked in with a tray of cookies and a cup of milk. Steven's Gem began to hum slowly.

  
"Is it really necessary to rush the process?" asked Pearl.

  
"We don't know what Animo is planning to do with your knowledge and the DNA samples. We have no time for a year-worth of training." said Garnet.

  
"A year-worth? Since when were you guys going to put me and Steven through a year-long training course?" asked Trix, who had momentarily stopped his scanning process to look at both of the Gems in front of him and Steven.

  
Both Garnet and Pearl were nervous about what to tell Trix, and neither wanted to explain the thing with Red Diamond yet, especially with Steven right in front of them, but he was still meditating and wasn't listening to the conversation.

  
"W...we...well, we wanted to have you and Steven get stronger and help the process of your growth" Pearl awkwardly explained, and judging by the way Trix was looking at her the explanation wasn't good enough.

  
"We were already doing training on a daily basis, and Garnet said she wanted to Speed Up the process…" stated Trix as he then looked right at Garnet and crossed his arms. "Which is odd since Steven and I seemed to be doing quite well already?" Trix said as Garnet, despite having Sapphire's calm and collected composure, began looking nervous and was sweating a bit.

  
Garnet wasn't a fool and knew Trix would grow suspicious if she didn't think of something fast, and although she hated the idea of lying to someone she could call a son, she had no choice.

  
"We want to be prepared in case Animo or Kevin went after you two again, or if another villain came and attacked you two." Garnet said as calm as she could, but inside she (Ruby and Sapphire) cursed herself for lying to a loved one.

  
Trix looked at the two for a while, and as he did so he thought about what they said. "Alright, I can understand that." Trix simply replied.

  
Both Garnet and Pearl looked extremely relieved that their lie worked, but both still felt bad about it.

  
Garnet was dying in the inside for lying to Trix, as he was as much of a son to her as Steven. She swore she can feel her Gem Fusion is losing synchronization link. Pearl also felt bad for lying to him, but knew that neither him nor Steven were ready to know about the Gems' past.

  
"But as soon as both Animo and Kevin, or I should say Demonic Nemesis Anarchy, are dealt with, I want the real reason and not a pathetic lie!" shouted Trix with a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he was able to notice when the Gems were lying to him by the way they looked and speak.

  
He also had the ability to detect when a person is lying by using his sensors to scan their minds and emotions for any negative or unstable readings.

  
Pearl looked shocked at what he just said and then was almost scared to ask the little Omnitrix why he said it. "Wh…what do you mean Trix?" stuttered Pearl nervously.

  
"Despite what you may think Pearl, I am not a simple machine!" Trix said as he shot Pearl a glare of pure rage. "I can tell when someone is lying to me and Steven by scanning their bodies or any negative feelings." He added with venom tone.

  
"But we're not organic! How can you possibly tell that from us!?" Pearl asked, now frightened about the fact that she now knew Trix could tell if someone was lying, and if he could tell when the Gems were lying, that meant keeping anything a secret from him or Steven could be impossible.

  
"True, but even Gems let off negative emotions, and the way you two were talking and acting pretty much confirmed you weren't telling the truth." said Trix.

  
"Trix, please listen that we were only trying to…" before Garnet could finished, Trix cut her off.

  
"No, you listen!" shouted Trix, who was making sure not to be too loud to wake Steven from him meditation. "If you feel me or Steven are not ready to know something than fine, I can understand you wanting to make sure were ready to know something when it's time, but what I refuse to understand is you downright lying to me and Steven like we can't be trusted!" shouted Trix in both rage and pain.

  
Both Garnet and Pearl were in shock, they knew Trix would be upset if he knew they were lying, but for him to be this enraged and in pain made the two Gems feel like trash. Garnet lowered her head in shame, almost losing sync of her Fusion, while Pearl turned her head in sadness.

  
"I'm sorry Trix" was all Garnet could say to the little Omnitrix. She had never felt so ashamed of herself in a long time. Within her consciousness, Ruby was crying with shame while Sapphire tries to stabilize the sync by calming her wife.

  
Trix looked at both the sadden Gems and saw that they were generally sorry for the lie, and as he calmed himself down and made sure Steven was still meditating, he gave them a blank stare.

  
Garnet and Pearl were family to Trix, mostly Garnet has Pearl was still in hot water from recent events, and although he was still curious on what the real reason for the speed up in the training and why they felt they needed to lie to him and Steven, Trix decided to save those questions for later and calm the situation.

  
"It's okay, I forgive you…" said Trix in a calming tone.

  
Both Pearl and Garnet looked at him and spoke in unison. "Thank you".

  
"But after Steven is done with his training today, I am telling him everything that happened today, and no I am not changing my mind, I refused to keep secrets from my brother." Trix stated.

  
That surprised the Gems, but before Pearl could let out an argument Garnet stopped her and looked at Trix with an understanding look. "We understand Trix" she simply said.

  
Back to Cat's Eye, she was distracted from the confrontation by her daydream. Her face was blushing and her mouth was drooling a river as her gemstone was producing a holographic image of adult Connie with a big butt and large breasts, she was wearing a tight swimsuit and doing the Skooty Booty meme. Cat's Eye cooed and meowed as she wagged her butt and tail.

  
"CAT!" Amethyst yelled.

  
"MEOW!" she yelped as she jumped to the air, couldn't cling on anything and dropped down as she shape-shift into a domestic cat and cling on Amethyst's head."What was that for, meow!" she whined.

  
"You're holoprojecting an image of would-be adult Connie in a swimsuit doing the twerk. Cat, she's way too young for you. People call it pedophilia." said Amethyst as she munched her burgers she bought earlier that day, she already gave a double cheeseburger to Steven for breakfast and a chicken sandwich to Cat's Eye.

  
"Don't judge me! Connie loves me and I love her, meow!" complained Cat's Eye as she turned back to normal and was red with rage.

  
"Oh, but I am judging you, very hard!" Pearl called out.

  
Cat's Eye turned to see the said Gem behind Amethyst, Cat's Eye didn't know when Pearl came up here or how long she was listening but right now she didn't care. She didn't like how Pearl was sticking her nose in her and Connie's business or the fact that Pearl still had that overly attractive body after reforming from the battle with Animo. Cat's Eye gave Pearl a serious look.

  
"Don't judge me!" whined Cat.

  
"Judging!" frowned Pearl.

  
"Shh!" shushed Garnet as Steven's gem started glowing very brightly and his body was surrounded with a pink aura of magic.

  
Soon the sand burst and flattens down then the sand hardens, fractured and levitated around him. Steven spread his body and swung his arms then all the debris forged around his body and constructed a Pyroburst-like body then constructed two large Rose Shields on his arms. Steven opened his eyes and glanced at his body.

  
"WHOOOOOOOOAAAAA!" exclaimed Steven with his eyes become stars.

  
"That was awesome!" said Trix. he then scanned the earth body and checked the power level "Your power level with this armor is now 1,960!" he added, which made Steven even more impressed with this power.

  
"Well done, Steven. Your Magic Nature is Earth. You can command the very earth itself and if you use any aliens with natural terrakinesis or geokinesis, you can tap into their maximum power." said Garnet with pride in her voice, she was truly proud of Steven.

  
"Simply amazing, Steven!" said Cat's Eye in a happy tone, though she still was upset from Pearl, but wasn't going to let it ruin this amazing moment.

  
"Ya, nice job kiddo." said Amethyst.

  
"And he got the shields out! What did you use?" asked Pearl, amazed with what she was seeing.

  
"Ya, how you do that?" asked Amethyst.

  
"I just discovered that since Steven's Gem is maternal, I did a little research on Rose Quartz from the library, from that book labeled The Crystal Knight." said Trix.

  
"TRIX! That book is off-limits!" yelled Pearl.

  
"I didn't read your diary, Ms. Touchy! I'm just doing research and was lucky enough to find her in the Gem Magic Book and discovered that Rose could summon her shield through her desire to protect her loved ones. I cross it with data from Steven's first gem activation. I discovered Steven's positive emotion is the key for the shield, along with the desire to protect his friends. So while he was meditating, I replay the events from the previous weeks and transferred them into his mind to help him and ta-da! Success!" said Trix.

  
"Now all I need to do is think about protecting!" smiled Steven as he flexed his arms.

  
"Wow. Had to admit it, Steven's status is way different from us." said Pearl.

  
"However, Steven. You need to keep your anger in control. As you recall your battle with Kevin—"

  
"You mean DNA." Amethyst interrupted.

  
"—You lost control and invoked Dark Power. Beware the Dark Power, Steven." said Garnet strictly.

  
"Dark power?" asked Trix.

  
"Is it the same thing as what Nightmare was using?" asked Steven. The Gems nodded.

  
"Steven!" called out a voice. They turned around to see Connie in her usual red dress running up to them. She then slowed down her running and stood near Steven. "Whoa, nice new transformation! Though your face is normal." said Connie.

  
"Oh, it's just my new gem power." said Steven.

  
"Yeah, we still only have 10 transformations, but I am still trying to unlock more." said Trix.

  
"And I can't wait to see what I'll get, maybe a dragon alien!" said Steven with excitement in his voice.

  
"Okay, Steven. Show me what you got!" ordered Garnet as she summoned a dagger then extend it so it had an electrical blade. Steven nodded and charge in, making flashing shockwaves as Connie shielded her eyes. Pearl walked near her and held down the tray.

  
"What the?" asked Cat's Eye, who noticed Pearl near Connie and not behind her like she was a second ago. "How do you do that?!" asked Cat as she still didn't know how Pearl could move so fast and go from one place to another without anybody noticing her, and Cat especially didn't like how close pearl was to Her Connie.

  
"What brings you here, Connie?" asked Pearl.

  
Connie blushed as she saw pearl, who was still in her exotic new outfit. Cat's Eye saw this and at that moment, she wanted to rip Pearl into a million pieces. Connie accepted the offer and took a cookie and munched it.

  
"Is Cat here?" she asked. To her answer, Cat sprint across the sand, jump and morphed into a kid version of herself.

  
"CONNIE! MEOW!" cheered Cat's Eye as she pounced on Connie. "I missed ya, nyah~!" she purred.

  
"Cat's Eye, down!" frowned Pearl.

  
"It's okay, Ms. Pearl. I don't mind." said Connie as she put her down. "Kitten, are you free tomorrow? 'Cause I am." said Connie.

  
"Yes! I am free tomorrow…. For what?" she asked.

  
"For a date~." Connie said in a sing-song tone. Cat's Eye eyes grew large, turned into hearts and her mouth became a big smile.

  
"I can't wait… Purrr…" purred Cat's Eye as she rubbed her back against Connie's side.

  
"Thanks. See ya!" Connie petted her head and headed back home. As she left, Cat's Eye watched her walk and sighed in love but Pearl grabbed her shirt and lifted her up to her eye level.

  
"Don't even think about it. Make it a hangout and not a date! You're too old for her." Pearl lectured her.

  
Cat's Eye was getting very close to her limits with Pearl, and if it wasn't for the others watching, she would puff Pearl into oblivion, but then she thought about last time pearl reformed and was afraid what she could look like if reformed a second time. Cat's Eye didn't want pearl looking even more attractive than she already was, especially around Connie, so she decided to just yell at her.

  
"I'm ageless!" she snapped.

  
"It doesn't matter. Ageless doesn't mean you're allowed to date a minor." Pearl added.

  
"I love her!" Cat's Eye hissed.

  
"Minor!" repeated Pearl who was frowning.

  
"If Rose was here, she'd let me date her!" Cat snapped.

  
"Even Rose knew the boundary of age in any relationship!" Pearl scoffed.

  
"She was over 7,000 or more and Greg was around 18+ when they fell in love, and that was also around the time that Rose Dumped You!" argued Cat's Eye, only for Pearl to grab her throat.

  
"GACK!" she gagged.

  
"She. Didn't. Break up with me! Greg was counted as a second spouse… Understand?!" hissed Pearl as she tighten her grip.

  
"Ack… S…So you're gonna lock me away again?" she asked as she was getting choked and started to struggle for freedom. "Let go…" Cat's Eye gagged.

  
"Pearl, cut it out." Greg walked in on the two as he was finished tuning up his van, parked near the stairs of the beach house.

  
"Cat's right. Rose was way older than me when I first met you guys. And I admit, I still am just as surprised as you that she went out with me, me of all Humans." said Greg. Pearl pant softly and let go of Cat, she dropped and landed on her butt.

  
"Don't talk down on yourself, you're actually quite a catch." Cat's Eye said as she got back to her real form and stood up.

  
"Thanks Cat." said Greg as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

  
"But Connie is way younger then you when we first met. What will her parents say?" asked Pearl.

  
"Hmmm…" Greg began to think. "I got it! Cat, you can go with Connie but in the middle of your 'date', you two should talk about the relationship. After all, she's only 12." said Greg.

  
"I understand." She nodded.

  
At the Maheswaran residence, Connie arrived home to find her mother filing some paperwork and her father making calls.

  
She carefully walked in and tried not to disturb them. She really didn't want to get another lecture from her over controlling mother….again. Connie tried to tiptoe past them but than her mother noticed her and Connie knew that she was going to get another lecture about going out, even though she had permission from her father, who Connie definitely had a better relationship with.

  
"Where have you been?" asked Priyanka as she glanced at Connie with an angry look.

  
Connie froze in her tracks, and could feel her heart try to burst out of her chest. Connie would never really say it, but she was afraid of her mother.

  
"I was just hanging out with Lars and company. I'm gonna hang out with Steven and Trix tomorrow, if that's okay?" asked Connie.

  
She knew she couldn't tell the truth about what she was really doing tomorrow, especially to her over controlling and extremely religious mother. Connie thought that her father might approve and understand her relationship with Cat's Eye, but her mother wouldn't even consider it.

  
"Sure, pumpkin. After all, you did your chores and passed 2 months without punishments. And I did said you're free tomorrow." smiled Doug as he gave a thumb up. He was always the easy and fun parent between the two, and while he himself was strict with Connie, he still wanted his daughter to have fun from time to time.

  
"Thanks, Dad." Connie gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek then headed off to pick some clothes for tomorrow. Her mother watched with an annoyed glare as Connie went up the stairs, than she looked at her husband.

  
"Tsk, from all the places we have had to choose a home to stay permanently, it had to be a city filled with homosexual aliens and abominations." grumbled Priyanka. Doug lowered his phone and sighed. He really didn't like when his wife talked about this, and she did it almost daily.

  
"Not again, Priyanka. We talked it over: the Gems are aliens from another world. They don't share our cultures or our religions. As respectful and honorable as we are, I cannot force the Gems to follow our beliefs." said Doug. Priyanka shot him a glare that could melt steel and, like his daughter, Doug was a little afraid of his wife at times.

  
"But they are bad and evil influences! A plague!" she said. "Especially that Steven Universe!" shouted Priyanka is her usual angry and annoyed voice.

  
Doug couldn't let that go, it was one thing to have arguments about religion and other species, but to insult an innocent child, especially one that has helped so many people including his daughter, that was too far.

  
"It's bad enough you lecture Greg for his Jewish status but now his son? Pri, you gotta-" Doug began but was interrupted by his wife.

  
"It's not him being Jewish, Doug! I'm not a racist! I am talking about Steven and that accursed watch! Turning into so many monsters and abomination and causing so much chaos! What if Steven plans to rewrite our DNA? You saw how that Levin boy became thanks to that little Freak." growled Priyanka. That was the last straw for Doug, he has had enough.

  
"That Levin boy was completely insane and was trying to Kill everybody, including Connie, and if it wasn't for Steven, Connie wouldn't be here now. Steven was just protecting his friends and family. Besides, I see his transformations like superheroes. They're pretty spectacular." Doug compliment Steven's forms, he really thought they were really cool, and as a boy Doug always wanted to meet real aliens. That was one of the reasons he decided to stay in beach city, despite his wife's arguments...many arguments. "And don't call him a freak, he is a good boy who has done nothing wrong to anyone." Doug gave his own glare to his wife, who just gave an even stronger one.

  
"Let's just focus on keeping our daughter from becoming like them. She can hang out but nothing more, I refuse to let them corrupt her like they did everyone else in this damn city." said Priyanka. Doug gave a defeated sigh and resume making calls. Connie was overhearing their discussion and grew very scared, clutching her shirt's chest section as if gripping her heart.

  
"Cat…" she muttered.

  
Later that night, at the Beach House.

  
"STEEEEEEEEEEEEEVEN!" screamed Cat's Eye.

  
"Whaaaa!" yelped Steven as he and Trix were playing video games, shortly after completing their training for the day and after taking a much needed shower after having all that dirt and sand on them. Cat's cry really causes Steven to turn and summon his Gem Shield, which blocked Cat's Eye's pounce.

  
"I NEED YOUR HELP!" she cried.

  
"For the love of Maker, Cat, just ask Pearl for the outfits!" argued Trix. Maker knows he loved the cat gem like a sister, but she got on his digital nerves sometimes.

  
"I need to know everything about Connie! I don't wanna ruin our date!" she cried as she shakes Steven back and forth with the shield. Steven was starting to see stars and Trix was holding Steven's shoulder trying not to fall off from all the shaking Cat's Eye was doing.

  
"Okay okay! W-Well, what do you need to know?" Steven asked.

  
"What does she wear?!" she asked. Steven and Trix become speechless and squints their eyes.

  
"You're kidding right?" asked Trix.

  
"What she usually wears? Red dress, orange bo-" Steven began but Cat cut him off.

  
"No no no! What she usually wears on a date!" she correct herself. Steven and Trix looked at each other in confusion, as they didn't really know what to say.

  
"Well, we never have seen her on a date before but usually females dress in semi-formal outfits for special occasions and dates. Like an elegant dress with a mini-vest or something." said Trix as best he could, he really didn't who how much help him or Steven would be. Fighting villains and Corrupted Gems were one thing, romance was another.

  
"Okay, where should I take her?" asked Cat's Eye.

  
"Start at the pizza place, then the arcade at Fun Land and then the beach." said Steven.

  
"Should I give her a present?"

  
"Buy her some flowers and chocolates, which is usually what people buy their dates." answered Trix.

  
"Favorite color." asked Cat's Eye.

  
"Brown." shrugged Steven.

  
"Should I show more of my butt?" she asked.

  
"Wai-Wha?" baffled Steven.

  
"She's only 12 ¾!" argued Trix, who was starting to get annoyed with Cat's Eye questions.

  
"Should I go Kid or Adult!" she asked.

  
"Uhhh…" stuttered Steven.

  
"Kid, you rascal!" frowned Trix.

  
"What are her soft spots?"

  
"Girl, how do you expect us to know that?" baffled Trix. "T-The belly, but don't ask why!"

  
"What's her favorite movie?" Cat's Eye asked, now being more eager to learn more about her love.

  
"The Dirty Pair. It's an anime OVA about two strong, heterosexual policewomen." Trix answered as Steven felt awkward and confused.

  
He and Trix watched a lot of anime, which actually helped with their fighting skills, because they would always try the attacks they saw on the TV in the real world, having alien powers made it possible. The Gems actually thought it was a good idea, since they would learn stuff from watching anime with Steven and Trix.

  
"Her favorite food~!" she asked with stars in her eyes.

  
"Cheeseburger and Cookie Cat." said Trix, which Steven's stomach started to gurgle.

  
"I'm gonna get my homemade Cookie Cat." Steven happily walks away as Trix stayed behind. He knew his bro needed a break from all the questions that the now over-excited gem was asking.

  
"What color is her underwear?" asked Cat before Trix zapped her nose. "MEOW!" she yelped in slight pain.

  
"The scrap is wrong with your mind!?" he argued. And he kept his zappers ready in case she asked something like that again. "How the heck would me or Steven know the answer to that!?"

  
"I'm desperate! What's her favorite thing about a girl, how does she flirt, does she like my butt, does she enjoy eating with hands or forks, does she like kisses and I don't mean the candy! Can I fight her? Fight her with love I mean? Do we share our first kiss in the moonlight or in an alley? Should I go empty stomach…" Cat's Eye rambles on and on with silly questions and Trix looks like he's gonna blow a circuit.

  
Steven walked to the special Cookie Cat Freezer that Trix made him a few days ago and brought out his homemade Cookie Cat that he learned to make from Sadie, which is the same shape and size as the old Cookie Cats made by the company, but Steven's version has a cookie dough of vanilla with a strawberry ice cream filling.

  
He munched the ear off then noticed Pearl walking in. He blushed and munched nervously as he was still not used of her new look.

  
"Pearl, when you will wear pants again?" asked Steven.

  
"Huh? Why, is it uncomfortable?" asked Pearl as she looked at herself.

  
"I'm still a growing boy, and your new look is making me feel weird." he whimpered.

  
Pearl blushed and understood what he meant, so she snapped her fingers, replacing her new uniform with a casual white shirt and knee-length jeans. Steven felt much more relaxed and Pearl smiled. She then noticed Cat's Eye and the constant rambling.

  
"What is Cat doing?" she asked while looking at both Cat's Eye and Trix talking to each other.  
Cat's Eye looked like a lunatic talking about something and Trix looked like he was ready to puff her with the electric he was currently charging in his pincers.

  
"Asking weird questions about Connie." Steven said while looking a little uncomfortable.

  
"Cat, what kind of questions you are asking?" asked Pearl before Trix let out a big scream.

  
"AAargh! Okay! Okay! She just likes cat girls, she flirts by complementing one's looks or cuteness, how should I know if she likes your butt? That depends on the type of food, she never kissed once on the lips if that's what you implying, no you can't love fight her, kiss under the moonlight, eat before going or you'll be very hungry, no she doesn't hate guys, yes she can speak 10 languages, including your favorite, no she doesn't have gas issues of any kind, yes you should fix your hair and no, take a real shower and for the 100th time, SHE'S NOT READY FOR BED!" screamed Trix before he started panting heavily from all the talking.

  
"Man, never saw Trix yell so loud" stated Steven.

  
"Thanks Trixxy~!" chimed Cat's Eye as she skipped to the kitchen but was blocked by Pearl and her big boobs. She collided with Pearl and made a *bwoom* sound. She felt the softness of Pearl's larger breasts then growled. "Oh I hate you, Pearl!" she shoved her away but Pearl grabbed her hand.

  
"Cat, what in the name of the cosmos are you asking such inappropriate questions for! I told you and I'll say it again. You. Are. Not. Dating. Connie!" yelled Pearl. Cat's Eye looked at Pearl like she wanted her blood.

  
"She's My Connie! Mine!" she hissed.

  
"Enough." Garnet walked in with her clothes replaced with a casual outfit. She grabbed Cat and held her aside. "We must not make a fuss. Cat's Eye, Connie is too young for adulterate activity so treat the date as a normal hangout. Understand?" asked Garnet.

  
"I know…" she hangs her head down.

  
"Now, Pearl. Help her pick a perfect outfit for tomorrow. And teach her to alter her body so she won't do anything innuendo." instructed Garnet.

  
"Yes ma'am." said Pearl as she grabbed Cat's hand and took her to Cat's bedroom down the hall for preparation.

  
"Speaking of bedroom. Why do you guys have two bedrooms each, one here and another inside that temple?" asked Steven.

  
"Yea, that confused me too." said Trix

  
"We sometimes change bedrooms as a form of sentry duty, and it makes everyone feel nice to sleep under the same ruff as you two." Garnet answered in a very loving and motherly tone.

  
In Cat's Eye bedroom, Pearl lectures Cat as she placed her on the chair.

  
Cat's Eye room was like a mini jungle, with exotic plants and small fruit trees all over the walls and floor. She had a large tree in the middle of the room and next to it was an oversized cat bed she had specially made for herself.

  
The walls had scratches all over them and were colored light green. Cat loved music, so she also had surround sound built into the walls. She had her own bathroom next to her closet, although it really is just a large sandbox, much to Pearl's disgust. A new addition she made was a mini jungle home for her new pets, who were all sleeping peacefully inside.

  
"Cat, since Garnet, Greg and Trix won the vote, you'd better be on your best behavior to Connie." Pearl said in a very strict voice.

  
"Nyah!" Cat's Eye chimed.

  
"That means no groping, no innuendo speech, no sexual compliment and none of any kind of adult activity. Got it?" she asked.

  
"Yes mom." sighed Cat's Eye who rolled her eyes and gave an annoyed sigh.

  
"I'm serious! Now which clothes do you wanna wear?" asked Pearl as she showed the choices of clothes in Cat's Eye bedroom closet. Cat moved in, randomly checks the clothes then held out a sexy red dress that was extremely revealing in both the front and back.

  
"I like this one!" she beamed.

  
"T-That's too provocative." stuttered Pearl, she couldn't even believe Cat's Eye would even think about wearing such a revealing outfit on a date with Connie. Pearl also wondered where on earth Cat's Eye got that outfit in the first place.

  
"I'll mix it with a skinny red thong and a small lace bra~!" Cat's Eye purred in a very seductive voice which made Pearl have a chill down her spine.

  
"CAT!" yelled Pearl.

  
"Ah shuddup! I'm kidding you cry-baby, besides you got a super-sexy body and big bweb!" pouted Cat who was still upset about that fact.

  
"It was...unintentional." blushed Pearl as she covered her boobs, despite being clothed. "I have no idea why I got this revealing outfit or why I gained the bigger breasts and butt!" shouted Pearl in complete embarrassment.

  
"Yea, sure you don't…" Cat's Eye sarcastically said than gave Pearl's breasts a quick poke, causing it to jiggle a bit before sticking her tongue out at her. Pearl face turned completely red and she shouted at Cat.

  
"How dare you!" yelled Pearl.

  
"Calmed down, big tits." said Cat's Eye in a mocking tone, which Pearl grew more embarrassed.

  
"Let's keep looking for outfits" said Cat as she held out another outfit.

  
"How about this?" she held up a plain brown shirt and pants.

  
"Too casual." Pearl said now calmed down. "Why not this?" She held out an elegant dress.

  
"Thinking it over, we're gonna be in an arcade and the beach." Cat's Eye said.

  
"Ah. Then…this one?" Pearl held out a smooth sweater and a bell-bottom jean.

  
"Oooh, purrr-fect~!" she purred.

  
"Well, try them out. I'm gonna go….check on something." Pearl walked away and Cat began to try out the outfit. Pearl then went to her bedroom that was across from Cat's Eye's room and closed the door.

  
Pearl's room was the most elegant of them all, with fancy carpet and wallpaper. She had expensive and very detailed financer, like a queen sized bed with silk sheets and pink feather pillows. She had a double dresser and a large mirror attached to the top. Like Cat's Eye, Pearl has her own bathroom, with was shiny and had a walk in shower and two sinks.

  
She had a small desk and chair that also had a laptop she bought to learn more about human culture. It helped her learn everything she needed to help raise Steven. Lastly, she had a huge walk in closet which was filled with hundreds of pairs of clothes.

  
She used her gem to scan the house and made sure no one was close to her bedroom. When she saw no one around at that moment she then flashed back into her normal outfit and started playing with her big boobs, grabbed and moves them up and down.

  
"Wow, this feels absolutely wonderful. Maybe… wait! Pearl control yourself… Phew." she sighed as she took a deep breath.

  
The next day at the Beach House, Cat's Eye was still getting ready for her date with Connie while Steven and Trix were talking about the recent events.

  
"Wait, you mean the Gems lied about the training!?" asked Steven in shock.

  
"No, they didn't lie about the training; they lied about the reason for the training." Trix responded while going over the Omnitrix playlist of aliens. He and Steven have been talking about finding a way to get new transformations for a while, but have been unsuccessful so far to access any more than the 10 they started with.

  
"But I don't understand, why would they lie to us?" Steven asked still confused, Trix had told Steven all about what happened yesterday while the others were asleep. He was still at a lost at why the Gems would lie to him or Trix, and needed an explanation.

  
"Don't know, but whatever the reason is it must be severe, as Garnet would never lie to my face unless she was really afraid of something." said Trix while he was tampering with the Omnitrix database. "What concerns me is what could be such a threat that the Gems would want to speed up our training and feel that were not ready yet to know what or who it is." Trix said in a worried tone.

  
"Do you think it has something to do with Animo or….DNA." Steven said the last name with clench teeth, he truly hated Kevin more than anybody and couldn't wait to get stronger and beat the jerk out of him.

  
"No, they used their names in the lie they told me, whoever it is must be someone even worse than them." Trix said in a serious tone, and Steven was in shock about what his brother just said.

  
"Someone worse than Animo and Kevin!? Who could possibly be worse than them?!" Steven questioned still in disbelief that anyone can be even more of a monster than Kevin and even crazier than Animo.

  
"Again I don't know, but remember that fight with Nightmare a few weeks ago?" asked Trix. After Steven nodded, Trix gave him a serious and frightened look. "While we were fighting her, she said something about a diamond, and that it was the reason for her being the way she is, and there is the matter of this Dark Power that the gems seem to be afraid of, I think this goes deeper than we thought…" said Trix who looked more frightened than he was ever before.

  
Steven didn't know what to say, he had never thought about the Dark Power and what Nightmare said to have a connection, but now he fully reliazed that something was going on that the Gems aren't telling him or Trix about, and he wanted to know what it was.

  
"What do we do now?" asked Steven as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

  
Trix thought about it for a while and only had one answer. "We pretend nothing is happening and go along with what the Gems are doing, and while they aren't noticing, we gather info and try to learn about what the truth really is." Trix said, and while that may not have been the best plan, it was all he could think of.

  
"O...OK, so what else should we be doing? We can't just follow the Gems training plan, we need to do something ourselves" said Steven.

  
"Right now I am going to double my effort to unlock new transformations and update our defenses, while you need to master your new earth nature and the gem energy inside your gem." said Trix as he resumed trying to look in the Omnitrix database and find a way to access the other transformations inside it.

  
"Since that is taken care of, how do you think Cat's Eye and Connie's date is going to turn out?" asked Steven.

  
"That all depends on if Cat's Eye can keep her pants on." said Trix in an almost annoyed voice.   
"That girl can't wait to take Connie into her bedroom."

  
Steven blushed and looked around the room nervously; he didn't want to be reminded on the questions Cat's Eye was asking yesterday. "I really don't like to think about it."

  
"It's a good thing Cat's Eye is still getting ready for her date and the Gems are still asleep, otherwise we never get some time to talk about this." said Trix.

  
"I wonder why Connie and Cat's Eye never went on a date sooner?" ask Steven as he was walking to the kitchen to start making breakfast.

  
"Probably because of Connie's bitch of a mom!" Trix said in an annoyed voice, he had never liked Connie's mother.

  
"Trix! language!" Steven scolded him while finding a pan to start making grilled cheese.

  
"I'm sorry Steven, but you know that woman is just a witch, the way she treats us and her own daughter is downright evil!" the little Omnitrix said while helping his brother find the pan for their breakfast.

  
Steven remembered when he first meet Connie's mom, or to be more exact, the first time Connie's mom saw him and Trix while they were an alien fighting Kevin for the first time. He'll never forget what she called him and kept calling him since that day: Freak.

  
Trix saw the look in his bro's face and decided to change the subject, and he wanted to talk to Steven about something more important anyway.

  
"Anyway, I think I may have found another way to increase our power." he said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

  
Steven than looked at his bro in confusion. "How?" he asked.

  
"After you gained that new earth nature and were able to create that rock armor, I've been updating the Omnitrix DNA bank and the link it has with your gem, and I found out we can make our aliens stronger with your new ability!" said Trix as he was creating a hologram from his face.

  
"Garnet already told me that my rock aliens will be stronger now, is that what you're talking about?" asked Steven.

  
"Yes and no, I found a way to have your new earth power increase the abilities of all your aliens, simple by linking your gem with my da..." Trix started before he heard a door opening from down the hall, he turned off the hologram.

  
He and Steven looked in the direction of the noise and saw Cat's Eye dressed in a sweater and bell-bottom jeans. Her hair was combed and she was wearing a little makeup.

  
"Morning my little kittens." Cat's Eye said in a very happy mood, and seemed really excited to be on her date in a few hours and both Steven and Trix were very happy for both her and Connie. "Did you two sleep well?" she asked as she made her way to the kitchen. After they both nodded, Cat's Eye smiled and gave them both a kiss on their foreheads.

  
"We see you're in a good mood, Cat. Nice outfit." said Trix.

  
"Thanks Trixxy!" she said while looking around the kitchen. "How about I make all of us a special breakfast and we can talk about a few things?" Cat's Eye asked as she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some ingredients.

  
"Sure!" both Steven and Trix said in unison, they loved Cat's Eye cooking and thought she made the best food out of all the gems.

  
After a hour of eating grilled cheese and fried fish, Cat's Eye was talking with Steven and Trix about how her date is going to go, and with some other things the two wanted to ask her.

  
"So do you think your date will be fun, Cat's Eye?" Steven asked as he was sitting on the couch with Trix watching anime on the TV. Cat's Eye was finishing cleaning the dishes, than she jumped backwards and landed sitting next to the two.

  
"You bet! I'm even wearing my lucky red thong!" Cat's Eye said with a wink. Steven blushed a deep red while Trix slapped his own face with his pincher.

  
"We didn't really need to know that, Cat!" said Trix.

  
"Ha ha ha, sorry, just having some fun" she said with a giggle. "Not lying about the thong though, I need all the luck I can get." she said seriously.

  
"Okay, we're changing the subject!" demanded Trix, he had enough of the sexual innuendo.

  
"Good idea, actually there is something that me and Trix wanted to ask you, Cat's Eye." Steven said with a smile. Trix nodded while Cat's Eye raised an eyebrow at them.

  
"What is it, my little kittens?" asked Cat's Eye curious what her little sweethearts wanted to know.

  
"We wanted to know a little more about Gem culture, more specifically about the Diamonds." asked Trix.

  
Cat's Eye seemed surprised about the question and even a little uncomfortable. She and the rest of the Gems have already told both Steven and Trix a little bit of gem history, except for the dark parts, which is actually most of it. And while the info they gave the two was small, they did mention the Diamonds, well… some of them and the gems adjusted the truth to not reveal anything too serious.

  
"W...what do you want to know about them?" the cat gem ask with an unsettling in her voice.

  
"Well first off, what does a diamond do?" asked Steven.

  
"They rule over the Gem Homeworld, they're pretty much the bosses of the whole planet." Cat's Eye said, still feeling uneasy about the questions. She really wanted to know why her two little kittens wanted to know such things.

  
"Which diamond was your boss?" asked Trix this time.

  
"Oh, that would be Pink Diamond, she….was a very kind ruler" Cat's Eye said with a slightly saddened tone.

  
Both Steven and Trix noticed this and knew that speaking of her old ruler must be hard for Cat's Eye. Although they really didn't know why she is so sad talking about her old diamond, or why she left anyway if she liked her so much.

  
"H...how many diamonds are there?" asked Steven trying to end the conversation soon, he didn't like making Cat's Eye upset.

  
"Oh, well there is Pink, Blue, Yellow and…." before Cat's Eye continued, she stopped herself. She didn't want to say the other diamond names, especially Red Diamond. "That's all." she said.

  
"O...okay. Thanks Cat" smiled Steven.

  
"Yeah, you've been a good help." said Trix.

  
Cat's Eye looked at the two and then smiled, she bent down and gave them each a kiss on the head. "No problem, my little kittens".

  
"Anyway, it's almost time for your date, you better get ready." said Trix.

  
"Right, I'll be back in an hour!" Cat's Eye smiled as she walked back to her room to get ready.  
After Cat went back to her room, Steven and Trix looked at each other with an uncertain look in each other's eyes.

  
"We may need to find a different way to get information." stated Trix as he looked to make sure no one was around.

  
"Later, right now is Cat's Eye date we should worry about." said Steven as he looked at the clock on the wall.

  
After an hour of waiting, Cat's Eye came back and Steven and Tirx saw in her outfit that she'll wear for her date.

  
"Meow, I'm ready for my date! How do I look?" Cat's Eye showed off the outfit Pearl chosen for her again, despite they already seen it. Steven and Trix clapped in approval.

  
"You look great, C." said Steven with a smile, he thought she looked beautiful.

  
"You got class." said Trix. The Gems gathered around in the living room, Amethyst hopped on the sofa while Garnet sat on a chair.

  
"Cat, please be on good behavior. Act as if it's a hangout." said Garnet. She was happy for both Cat's Eye and Connie, and wished them the best of luck.

  
"And don't get gassy when you're nervous~!" joked Amethyst as she picked her nose with her pinkie.

  
"I don't get gassy! But I do tend to tell bad jokes when I'm nervous." sighed Cat's Eye. She was really nervous about her date with Connie, and didn't want to mess it up.

  
"And please no profanity or innuendo jokes or suggestions!" lectured Pearl, wanting Cat's Eye to be on her best behavior.

  
"YES MOM!" mocked Cat's Eye. "Relax, I won't go overboard" she said as she looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. "Well, I'm off." Cat's Eye began to march her way out the door.

  
"Good luck! || Take care!" said Steven and Trix. Cat's Eye waved at the boys and the Gems and walked out the door. She took a deep breath, exhaled deeply and began to jog her way to the meeting spot she told Connie to meet her at during a phone call last night.

  
Minutes later, Cat's Eye arrived at the Pizza joint named Fish Stew Pizza, a place famous for its pizza with fish toppings. It was one of Cat's Eye favorite places to eat at.

  
She was very nervous as she searched around for her crush. She then found the Indian girl at a nearby table. Her hair was tied into a ponytail, though the tail become puff-like, she was wearing a long-sleeved vest with an semi-formal brown dress beneath it. She retains her glasses and carried her pink purse.

  
"Hey, Connie." Cat's Eye walked over and sat down as she set her own purse down, she got a fancy yellow purse from Greg as a Christmas gift last year and she always took it to special occasions.

  
"Wow, you look great, Kitten." said Connie with a big smile.

  
"You know what they say; being gr-r-r-reat means great time… And I messed that up." chuckled Cat's Eye nervously before lowering her head and shielding her face of shame with her hands.

  
"It's okay. I'm nervous too." Connie relaxed her by petting her hand like a kitten.

  
"Connie, before we start… I wanna ask you something." began Cat's Eye.

  
"Is it about me?" smiled Connie.

  
"About us. Pearl and the girls… Well, they're worried about how people will view us." said Cat's Eye, still a little down about the bad joke.

  
"Hey, I'm okay being lesbian. And I know all adult innuendo on dates. I'm not that stupid and naive." Connie frowned.

  
"I-I know...but your parents. They aren't so thrill of us and our customs." Cat's Eye whispered to her.

  
"I'm aware of that. But what you should be scared of is my mom. She's so scary, she could make DNA wet his pants with just her glare." shuttered Connie.

  
"M…Maybe we should just hang out and not date." Cat's Eye sighed, scared at the thought of Priyanka punishing Connie for life just because of her.

  
"Cat…" She grabbed her cheeks and gave her a soft smile. "I will always love you. Now let's order some food. How's a fish and sausage combo sound?" asked Connie. Cat's Eye answered by giving Connie a romantic lick across her cheek, making her giggle. "That's a yes I assume." She smiled.

  
After ordering the pizza, Cat's Eye and Connie chatted about the recent events like Steven learning his gem nature and how Cat's Eye new pets are doing, and even tell some jokes, though Cat was so nervous that she made her jokes sound terrible but Connie loved them anyway.

  
They got served and Cat's Eye stuffed her face on the pizza, munching it up while Connie laughed and shield herself from the incoming cheese and sauce.

  
"That's my favorite kitten!" she giggled.

  
"I just love the awesome idea of adding fish on pizza!" munched Cat's Eye. Connie gave a soft smile and drinks her soda while retaining a sad look.

  
After the meal, Cat's Eye grabbed Connie by her waists and had her ride on her back.  
"Hey! I'm not a baby!" argued Connie with a smile.

  
"But don't you want to ride on a tiger?" she asked as she shape-shifted into a young feline with smooth curved and strong legs. She retains the basic color scheme of Cat's Eye with her gemstones on her foreleg.

  
"Awesome!" beamed Connie as she grabbed the furs to hold on then Cat sprinted across the street. She cheered with glee, enjoying the thrill and breeze. "Oh, this is so great!" she comments as Cat jumped over the fences and continue running.

  
"I'm glad, meow!" chimed Cat's Eye then she arrived at the amusement park that was near the beachhead. "Is that Funland Park?" asked Cat.

  
"Yeah! Wanna play some games?" she asked.

  
"It's in my to-do list, nyah!" Cat stopped near the entrance then Connie hopped off and the Crystal Gem morphed back into her default form but aged into her Kid form. "What do we play, what do we play~?" asked Cat's Eye with excitement.

  
"Let's go and find out!" Connie took her hand and lead her into the area.

  
They enjoyed so many events:

  
1\. Cat's Eye and Connie rides the bumper cars and race around the arena, bumping into other kid's cars. They even bumped each other and Connie laughed at Cat's face, as she fluffed up by the shock.

  
"Not funny, nyah!" argued Kid Cat with a frown, but soon got over it and resumed bumping into more kids.

  
2\. Next, the young couple plays Dunk The Man. Connie threw 3 balls at the target but missed twice and the third didn't hit hard enough. Cat's next and she tried to hold back her strength but when she threw it, she smashed the target apart, dunking the man in the tank and the ball accidentally injured other people on the other side. Connie winched and Cat cried "Sorry!"

  
3\. Connie dragged Cat's Eye to the Haunted House, which she meowed in fear and tried to anchor her claws down but was dragged inside. Several screams later, Connie walked out with Cat, in the form of a baby kitten, clutched on her hair with fear, panting to catch her breath. Connie smiled and said "sorry".

  
4\. At the arcade room, Connie and Cat's Eye were playing several games such as fighter jet machine, Whack-A-Mole, and Swordswomen Clash. They laughed so much on the fun. Connie then check if she has more coins but doesn't. Cat's Eye then used her magic to forge mock-coins and tricked the machines to let them play. Connie laughed and called her "bad kitty" while Cat sticks her tongue out.

  
After about 5 hours' worth of fun, Cat's Eye (adult) and Connie are strolling across the beach, taking a good moment to see the beautiful sun setting down. Cat's Eye, seeing there's no one in sight, took her chance and slowly lowered her hand down Connie's back then grabbed her butt.

  
"Yeee~!" squealed Cat's Eye as she enjoyed the feel.

  
However, she noticed Connie is not reacting to her approach. She then gave her butt a few more squishing moments then she strokes her belly, giving her a tickle but even though Connie giggled, it sounded soft and weak.

  
"Connie?" Cat's Eye stepped forward, turned and kneeled down to look at Connie. She stopped and gave a fake smile to Cat's Eye but she saw her tears escaped from her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked.

  
"It's nothing Cat, really" said Connie with a few more tears going down her cheeks.

  
Cat's Eye wasn't an idiot and knew something was wrong, so she put her hands on Connie's face and wiped the tears away from her eyes before lifting Connie's head up so they could talk looking at each other.

  
"Tell me what happened" Cat's Eye said calmly, she wanted to know what could bring her love to the break of tears. "D…did I do something to make you cry?" Cat's Eye added, now feeling guilty. Maybe she had messed up and hurt Connie's feelings.

  
"W…what, NO! Kitten, you would never make me cry!" said Connie shocked that Cat's Eye would think she was upset with her.

  
"Than what is making you cry?" asked Cat's Eye.

  
Connie looked at Cat's Eye for a minute and decided to tell the truth. "It...it's my mom" Connie sighed and felt pain in her chest as she said what the truth was. Cat's Eye looked at Connie with a worried face.

  
"What do you mean, what happened?" asked Cat's Eye. Suddenly she grew worried yet angry at the same time, cat grabbed Connie's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Did she...did she HURT YOU?!" asked Cat's Eye with a growl.

  
"NO! Kitten trust me, my mom would never hurt me" the girl said, trying to calm down her girlfriend. "At least not physically" Connie muttered under her breath.

  
Cat's Eye used her strong hearing to hear what Connie was muttering and soon grew even tenser.  
"Not physically? That means she is hurting your mind! What did she say to you!?" Cat's Eye demanded to know. Cat may have been a little afraid of Connie's mom, but if that woman did anything to hurt Connie, Cat's Eye would tear her in half.

  
Connie looked like she was at the verge of tears, and couldn't hold back anymore. She grabbed Cat's Eye around the waist and started crying in her chest.

  
Cat's Eye was surprised by this, but soon held her love in her arms and was offering every sort of comfort she could give. Connie kept crying for a few minutes while Cat's Eye was holding her and rubbing her back to calm her down. Finally Connie brook the hug and stopped crying, she looked at her girlfriend and finally said what she needed to say.

  
"S…sh...she doesn't understand me...she just won't accept the way I am" Connie said with tears going down her face.

  
"Is that why you're crying?" asked Cat as she kept wiping the tears from Connie's eyes. "Did she say it to you?"

  
"No, she was talking to my dad, I was listening from my room…" the girl said, trying to keep from crying some more.

  
"Connie, look at me" Cat's Eye said, and the girl did as she was asked. "You said that you will always love me no matter what, right?"

  
"Of course." said Connie.

  
"Then trust me when I say that no matter what anybody, especially your mom said, I will always be with you and love you forever." Cat's Eye said with a big smile and tears going down her own face.  
"Oh kitten." Connie said as she gave her love the biggest hug she ever gave a person.

  
The two hugged each other for what seemed like forever, than they backed away a little but was still holding each other. Soon the two stared at each other's eyes and their faces began to get closer to each other. As they approached, their mouths started to open a little and just before they connected, a loud noise caught their attention.

  
"What was that?" Connie asked as the ground around her and Cat's Eye was starting to shake.

  
"What the?" Cat's Eye said as she turned her head and stared into the ocean.

  
The water was shaking and the noise seemed to be coming from it, and seemed to be getting louder and closer. Cat's Eye started to get worried. "Connie, get behind me!"

  
Connie listened to Cat and got behind her. The two watched the ocean as the water was shaking and swirling louder and louder, and the ground started to sound like large footsteps now. As Cat's Eye continued to watch the water, she summoned her Cat Claw and was shielding Connie with her free hand.

  
Connie held Cat's Eye hand tightly and was starting to shake. "Cat, I'm scared".

  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you nyah!" meowed Cat's Eye as she looked more determined and ready for anything.

  
Suddenly a dark figure was seen in the water and as it approved the beach, it greatly increased in size. When the shadow got about 25 feet away from the shore, the water burst out and splashed everything with falling water droplets.

  
"CAT, LOOK OUT!" Connie warned as the water splashed on the both of them.

  
"MMEOWW!" screamed Cat's Eye as the water touched her. To her, the water burned and was painful to have on her. However, she would stand her ground and protect Connie with everything she had.

  
When the water stopped falling and both Connie and Cat's Eye shakes the water of themselves, they looked ahead and was shocked at what they saw. There stood a massive Corrupted Gem slowly walking towards them.

  
It was slightly humanoid and very muscular with reptilian features. Its skin was colored light orange with dark orange markings on its neck, chest and thighs. The head was made of solid dark orange crystal with inner orange in the middle, its spikes are sharp and points down.

  
There were dark orange curved spikes going down its back and its arms had no hands, but each had a large spiked blade that reached all the way to its elbow. The feet are spikes and the gemstone was located on the center of the chest, pointed like an arrow that was divided down the middle.

  
"Is that a Corrupted Gem!?" asked Connie, shocked at the size and monstrous appearance of the said Corrupted Gem, walking to her and Cat's Eye. "It's huge!"

  
"A Corrupted Amber!" shouted Cat's Eye in fear as she then turned and grabbed Connie in her arms and held her close. "We gotta get out of here!" she yelled as she then started running away from the Corrupted Gem while carrying Connie.

  
"Cat, why are you running away?" asked Connie, confused on why Cat's Eye, who was the most battle ready gem she knew, was running away from an opponent.

  
"That's a Corrupted Amber! They are powerful gems and to make it worse, they're all MALE!" shouted Cat's Eye as she continued running while holding Connie.

  
"Male Gems? Like Steven?" asked Connie.

  
"Steven's just a hybrid. Pure-blood male are much wilder and battle harden, for they are built for combat." explained Cat's Eye. "And if a male gem becomes Corrupted, they makes Mother Centipeetle and Ocean Snake look like mere wimps!" she exclaimed.

  
The Corrupted Gem continued to follow them when it started moving faster until it was running. Cat turned to see behind her and saw the creature heading for them at a fast speed. She panicked and ran as fast as she could to get away from the hulking beast. The Corrupted Amber then stopped running and jumped in the air and went past Cat's Eye and Connie. When the beast landed, it was right in front of the two.

  
"Crap!" yelled Cat's Eye as she tried to turn around and run the other direction.

  
Only for the Corrupted Amber to impact the ground with its claw that the ground in front of Cat's Eye and Connie burst out and created a giant wall of stone, trapping both of them from escaping from the beast.

  
"Rraaaww!" roared the Corrupted Amber as it lunge its right claw at Cat's Eye.

  
She barely managed to evade the attack as she landed and kept jumping from the assault of attacks the Corrupted Amber was putting out. Each time Cat dodged an attack, another one came just as fast.

  
"Cat, you can't fight like this!" Connie said as she was holding tight on Cat's Eye shirt to prevent falling down. "Put me down somewhere and fight back!"

  
Cat nodded and made a large jump from the Corrupted Gem to a big cliff on the beach; she sat Connie down and gave her a kiss on the head. "I'll be back soon, meeow" Cat's Eye said with a smile, and then gave Connie a small lick on the cheek.

  
"Go get him, kitten!" Connie said with a smile.

  
Cat's Eye nodded and jumped back to the beach, she reformed her usual uniform and formed a second Cat Claw. She brought them together and they formed into her Chainsaw Sword.

  
"Rraaaa!" the Corrupted Amber roared as it charged in and started slashing his blades.

  
Cat's Eye dodged the attacks and rived up her chainsaw, she dashed forward and strike at the Corrupted Gem in the chest, which didn't even scratch him. She then charged her chainsaw with her gem energy and went to strike at it once again, but this time the beast swat her away with his right claw.

  
"Rraaa!" roared Cat's Eye as she feel hard to the ground and let out a grunt. "Brraa! B...bring it on yo...you abomination, I can take you on all day, I am a gem of the wild! Rrraaww!" roared Cat's Eye as she jumped up and smashed her chainsaw right on the Corrupted Gem's head.

  
The impact caused a large cloud of smoke to be created and when it cleared, Cat's Eye saw she was still in the air.

  
"What the?" she wondered than looked in front of her only to be shocked at what she saw. Her chainsaw was stuck in the Corrupted Gem's head! When she tried to pull it out, the beast slapped her away and she was thrown at the cliff Connie was on.

  
"Cat!" Connie shouted as she leaped of the cliff and landed next to Cat's Eye, who was bleeding and her outfit was torn and scratched up. Connie was in absolute horror as she looked at her loved one in such shape. "Cat, hold on!" she shouted as she went to her and tried to pull her up to her feet.

  
"Braah!" Cat's Eye coughed up some blood and looked at Connie, who was still trying to pull her away from the now approaching Corrupted Gem. "C...Con...Connie, g…get away, save yourself…" Cat's Eye said weakly as she tried to balance herself and brought out another Cat Claw. "I'll distract him so you ca…" before she finished, the Indian girl interrupted her.

  
"NO! I won't leave you!" shouted Connie with tears in her eyes. But then they saw that a large shadow was covering them and when they turned their heads, they saw the Corrupted Amber right in front of them.

  
The Corrupted Gem brought up its claw and then slashed it down, as the claw was getting closer and closer, Cat's Eye looked at Connie, and as the world seems to have slowed down and time had seemed to stop, she saw the face of the person she loved and remembered all the good times they had together, and then she remembered the promise she made Connie, to be with her forever. Suddenly, everything turned red.

  
"What the!?" shouted Connie as a large flash of reddish brown light suddenly burst out and the Corrupted Amber was thrown 10 feet away from them. When the light ended and faded away, Connie looked next to her where Cat's Eye was, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

  
"I'll protect you with everything I have! RRRAAAOW!" roared Cat's Eye in a different feline form.  
She had grown more muscular and was at least a foot taller. Her outfit had changed from white and brown to red and brown, and also had black tiger stripes on her shoulders, thighs and stomach. Her hair got longer and wilder while also changing to the color orange, and the teeth in her mouth got larger and pointed down like a saber tooth tiger. Her eyes were glowing red with yellow irises.

  
"Cat, is that you?" asked Connie in shock at what had just happened.

  
Cat's Eye looked at herself and was also surprised at her new look. Then she looked at her girlfriend and smiled. "Yuusss! I got a new cat form!" she cheered than gave a seductive smirk and made a pose with her right hand on her hip and her left behind her head. "Do I look good?" she asked with a wink.

  
Connie just blushed and nodded, which made Cat's Eye like this form even better. Just then she heard the Corrupted Amber start to get up and when he looked at her, he charged in and tried to cut Cat's Eye in half with its large blade.

  
"Rraaaww!" it roared as it made contact. However when it looked, it saw that Cat's Eye was blocking the claw with one hand and gave it a smirk.

  
"Not this time, nyah!" meowed Cat's Eye as she pushed hard and the Corrupted Gem was thrown back a few feet before she brought out her Cat Claw, which looks bigger with larger blades, and the color is now red and grey.

  
She charged in and sliced the creature's arm blades right off its body. While it was shrieking in pain, she jumped up and elbowed his head into the ground. When she got up and stood in front of the Corruption, she gave a smirk and ignited her Cat Claw in gem energy. "Time to end this, rraawww!" roared the cat gem before she jumped up and when she was 50 feet in the air; she burst out in fiery gem energy.

  
"Awesome!" shouted Connie with wide eyes.

  
Cat's Eye smiled then proceeds with her attack. "Fire Magic: Tiger Barrage!" roared cat as she spun into a ball, hundreds of blasts of fire shot down and impacted the Corrupted Amber, and also creating a large sand cloud.

  
After she stopped the attack and landed next to Connie, the dust cleared and then Cat saw the Amber Gemstone on the ground. She walked over and bubbled the gem, than sent it to the temple.

  
After the Corrupted Gem was sent away, she fell to her knees and changed back to normal.  
Connie ran to Cat's Eye and got in front of her, held onto cat's shoulders and keeps her from falling to the ground; Cat took a few deep breaths than looked at Connie with a smile.

  
"So...how did I d—" before she could finish, Connie had come close and gave Cat's Eye a kiss on the lips.

  
Cat was in complete shock and joy from this, and forgot about everything else from before. She moved her hands to hold Connie's back and they continued to kiss each other and ignored everything going on outside of their embrace.

  
After what seemed like a blissed eternity, they broke the kiss and were each breathing deeply.

  
After a moment, Cat's Eye blushed and licked Connie on the face.

  
"Best. Kiss. Ever!" she said looking at Connie in complete happiness.

  
"I love you, Cat's Eye." said Connie with a smile and tears going down her face.

  
"I love you too— oh wait!" Cat's Eye suddenly remembered something than brought her hand over her gemstone. It bright up than she pulled out a small wrapped box with a brown ribbon tied around it. "This is for you" she said as she handed the gift to Connie.

  
"What is it?" the girl asked as she opened the gift and saw what was inside it. Her eyes widen as she pulled out a skinny, gold bracelet with a brown cat shaped gem in the center of it. "This is beautiful! You shouldn't have" Connie said with a big blush and smile.

  
"I made it the day we officially became a couple, I was saving it for the right moment" Cat's Eye said as Connie then gave her a big hug. After the embrace, Cat turned to the bracelet and pointed to it. "Look in the back, there is something engraved, meow" meows Cat's Eye with a smile.

  
Connie looked in the back and saw writing in it: "Cat's Eye And Connie Forever" it had engraved in bright silver letters. Connie tears up and hugged Cat's Eye again. "Thanks kitten, I'll keep it forever" she said than looked at the sky.

  
"Seems like it is getting late, guess the date's over" Cat's Eye said, a little disappointed. They both stood up and looked at each other smiling. "Should I give you a ride home? I'll make sure to leave before your parents see me" Cat offered.

  
"Yeah, that'll be nice" smiled Connie. She put own her bracelet and held Cat's Eye hand. As the two walked away from the beach, the scene ends with the camera going up and stopping at the full moon, than everything goes dark

  
The End

  
Next Time on Steven 10 - Steven and Trix meet a strange creature.

  
Alien Biography #7: Segmentasapien.

  
Hello galactic viewers, and today we well be talking about the block specie known as the Segmentasapien, who are the dominant species of the planet Polyominus.

  
During at least one point in its history, Polyominus was threatened by constant invasions, which led to the Segmentasapiens being forced to adapt to all types of warring conditions. Polyominus boasts some of the most ancient architecture in the universe. Many beings in the galaxy consider it to be a ghost planet, for there has been no noticeable indigenous life found on Polyominus for millennia now. A secret that few off-worlders are ever made privy to however, is that all of the eerily abandoned, medieval-style walled cities on Polyominus are the planet's lifeforms Segmentasapiens, who evolved this ability to hide in plain sight from invaders.

  
Segmentasapiens are one of the oldest life forms in the universe and are quite literally the building blocks of their civilization, capable of rearranging their matter at the subatomic level to create a vast variety of shapes and forms. They evolved this way in response to near-constant invasions of their strategically located homeworld, Polyominus, by seemingly every early warring alien species. To avoid detection by so many violent interlopers, Segmentasapiens began to transform themselves into the very architecture of their planet. In this way, they could remain hidden in plain sight as army after army over the centuries marched through or even occupied their eerily abandoned, medieval-style walled cities, finding not a single living creature—because the living creatures are the cities. Segmentasapiens are in fact so rarely seen in their true form. that many consider them to be only a myth.

  
The Segmentaspien have a predator known as the Sourgentopion, a rhino predator that is made organic shape shifting blocks, only the ones of the Sourgentopion are made of a stronger metal. Sourgentopions are a fierce predator, as they do not require sleep they can hunt literally all the time. Like the Segmentaspien, the Sourgrntopion can transform into many different forms, mainly other animals in its case.

  
Albedo has discovered that the Segmentaspiens do not have an ultimate form at the moment, but says he well keep researching it.

  
That's all for now, and all this talk of blocks makes me want to see this planet for myself, see you all later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter well show Connie and Cat's Eye thinking about their future, and their feelings for each other. And yes I know Connie is a child, but she is even more mature than Cat's Eye so don't go saying it's a sick relationship. Also I changed Connie's parents personalities, mostly her mother by making her a religion nut. This story well also show how some homosexual kids have trouble living their lives, especially with parents against that sort of thing.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter well also show Steven and Trix start training to use Gem Natures, it's basically Gems version of controlling elements. This chapter also shows Steven and Trix wanting to get new transformations, they have for months now but never could. Anyway enjoy the story and like always, if you have any questions please feel free to ask in the comments.


	8. The Lion's Tail

Chapter 8 - The Lion's Tail

  
The scene takes place in a desert where the Crystal Gems are walking over some sand piles and were seems to be looking for something. Steven was shown to be crawling on the ground while sweating and sticking his tongue out from the great heat of the burning sun.

  
"Need...water…" he said with a dry voice, as he needed to rehydrate fast.

  
"My system is burning up, I'm going to overheat!" shouted Trix as steam was coming from his heated metal. "Why did we have to go to a desert of all places!?" asked Trix as he turned on his inner cooling system to keep the Omnitrix from burning Steven with the hot metal band.

  
Garnet glanced at the two then she approached them, grabbed Steven into her arms and had him ride over her shoulder. "I'll give you a ride." She said.

  
"Thanks Garnet, this heat is killing us…" said Steven with sweat still going down his face. He and Trix had always hated the heat, and would not be as good in fights while being hot.

  
"I knew we should've brought more water." Pearl said, looking worried at Steven. "Maybe we should head back; this heat could be bad for Steven's health." She suggested.

  
"N…No, I want to be here to help you guys out with the mission, and Trix said that this place would be a good area to try out my Earth Nature." Steven said while wiping the sweat from his face. He then heard a small noise coming from the distant, and when the group turned they saw Cat's Eye burying something in cat-like manner.

  
"Cat, what are you doing?" Pearl asked with a raised eyebrow.

  
Cat's Eye turned her head and jumped back to the group. "Just needed to use the bathroom" she responded so casually and without shame. The group exchanges cringed and disgusted reaction to her response.

  
"Cat! that is disgusting!" Pearl shouted, looking revolted.

  
"Hey! I'm a cat, and you brought me to a giant area filled with SAND!" Cat's Eye said with a frown and puffed up cheeks. "What did you think was going to happen? Plus, I can't fight when nature is calling! I might soil myself." she argued.

  
"Oookay… Changing the subject, How did your date go yesterday Cat's Eye?" asked Trix, trying to switch from the gross subject. He and Steven also wanted to know how Cat's Eye date with Connie went, since Cat returned exhausted from the event and too tired to explain in full details last night.

  
"Yea, what happened? All you told us was that you guys did the things Steven and Trix suggested and that you fought and beat that Corrupted Amber." said Amethyst with a smile, as she thought Cat fighting against a Corrupted Amber was awesome, since a Corrupted male gem is always a good challenge.

  
Cat's Eye smiled and blush a little, much to everyone's confusion. "I had such a great time with Connie last night, she loved it when I crushed that Corrupted Gem with my new form, meow!" Cat's Eye said with a meow and giggled like a schoolgirl.

  
The others were shocked about what cat just said and Trix as the first one to ask the question that were in all their minds.

  
"New form?" he asked, looking confused. "What do you mean, like another feline form?"

  
"Yup, check it out!" Cat's Eye said with a smirk. She started to glow a brownish red and grow in size. The others watched in amazed as Cat's Eye was changing and when she stopped glowing, she was again in her new form. "Ta-da! What do you think!?" shouted Cat's Eye excitedly while flexing her bigger muscles.

  
Steven's eyes turned to stars as he saw Cat's new form. "That is awesome!" he said extremely impressed.

  
"Very impressive, Cat's Eye." said Garnet with a smile. She especially liked the muscle mass that Cat got.

  
"When did you get that form!?" Trix asked as excited as Steven.

  
"It happened when I fought that Corrupted Amber, it was so awesome!" Cat's Eye responded as she than blushed again. "That was also the night me and Connie shared our first kiss" she said proudly.

  
"WHAT?!" Pearl shouted in shock.

  
"Congratulation Cat, glad to hear you guys finally had your first kiss." Trix said with a smile. He was happy for Cat's Eye and Connie, as they deserved to be happy.

  
"Thanks Trixxy, your advice really helped," Cat's Eye said as she turned back to normal.  
Everyone was smiling at her and happy that everything went well for both her and Connie, but then they heard Pearl mumble something.

  
"What's wrong, Pearl?" asked Garnet turning her head and looking at Pearl, who was red and making a big frown.

  
"WHAT'S WRONG!? CAT SAID SHE KISSED CONNIE!" Pearl shouted, which caused everyone to back away and winch in fear. Steven looked afraid, while Cat's Eye looked pissed.

  
"What's your problem!?" asked Cat's Eye with a growl.

  
"Connie is a minor you sicko! How could you do such a disgusting thing!?" demanded Pearl stomping closer to Cat's Eye. When they were both face to face, Pearl pointed a finger on Cat's Eye's chest and continued. "Well?!" she asked.

  
Cat's Eye let out a small growl and slapped Pearl's hand away. "It's none of your business! Meow!" roared Cat's Eye.

  
"Why you..." before Pearl continued, a large burst of sand came out in front of them, and the gems turned their heads to a giant sand castle being built from the ground.

  
"It's the Corrupted Gem, let's head out!" ordered Garnet as she gently put Steven down on the ground. "You stay here, Steven and Trix. We'll be back." she said to the two as she and the others began to walk away; with Pearl and Cat's Eye shooting daggers at each other.

  
"What? But I want to help" whined Steven with his arms crossed.

  
"Sorry Steven, but we need to see how dangerous this gem is first, we'll come back if it's safe for you two to join." said Garnet before she and the others went on ahead. Steven and Trix were left alone.

  
"This sucks!" complained Trix. "I wanted to test out our new powers!"

  
"I know, I wanted to try out my earth nature, and what's better place for that than a desert?" asked Steven. He sat down on the sand with his legs crossed, Trix unattached himself from the Omnitrix and sat next to him. The two sat there in silence for a few moments until Trix said something.

  
"So what do you think of Cat's Eye new form? It was pretty neat." He said, looking up to Steven.

  
"It was awesome, but it makes me wonder why she got a new form, while we still only have 10." said Steven rubbing his chin and thinking about that more carefully. He always wondered why he or Trix weren't able to access more transformations, he and his little bro had tried everything, but nothing worked.

  
"Beats me, I have tried hacking and updating the Omnitrix, but no matter what I do, the DNA database won't allow me to unlock anymore forms." said Trix in a defeated voice. "I swear to my creator, this thing is unhackable." He added.

  
"Did you forget Animo managed to steal the DNA samples from you?" asked Steven, only for Trix to harmlessly jab him in a comical manner.

  
"Don't remind me!" he pouted. "Anyway, it's a good thing the upgrade I was working on is complete." He said.

  
"What upgrade?" asked Steven.

  
"I found a way to change the element type of our aliens" Trix said proudly. Steven's eyes turned to stars when he heard this.

  
"Really, how?" he asked, eager for the answer.

  
"A few weeks before you gained your earth power, I had the idea of what the aliens would be like if they had different elements, so I started working on a function that could change their types. I call it the Elemental Switch!" boasted Trix with pride.

  
"How does it work?" asked Steven more excited than before, he wanted to learn about this new function and try it out as soon as possible.

  
"Simple. When we dial a transformation, I'll make a hologram that shows elemental symbols. You pick a symbol and that alien changes to that element nature during the transformation process." Trix explained as he attached himself to the Omnitrix and folded down into the core. "Go ahead, dial one." He insisted.

  
"Okay" Steven responded as he pressed the Omnitrix and began to dial. When he stopped at Pyroburst, a small green hologram was shown next to the silhouette. However, it only showed one element: Earth. "What the… I thought you said we could change between multiple elements?" asked Steven.

  
Trix popped out of the Omnitrix after turning off the hologram. "True, but you need to master a Gem Nature for us to use an element. And so far you only have earth." He answered.

  
"I guess that makes sense. Alright, let's just transform with the earth element." said Steven as he reached for the Omnitrix, but Trix held up his pincher to Steven before he touched the dial.

  
"Not so fast there bro, this function has a few catches." said Trix as Steven's eyes widen.

  
"Catches, like what?" asked Steven.

  
"Well first, this function takes up a lot of power, so when we use it, the transformation only lasts for about 25 seconds. The other thing is after we timeout, not only will the recharge take longer, but the function will put our bodies under some strain." said Trix.

  
"Darn it! Why do all the good things have to have a catch to them?" asked Steven as he laid flat on his back.

  
"That's life, bro. Besides, the function is only for when we really need it." Trix said, shrugging his shoulders.

  
As the two of them sat there, the sand around them began to vibrate. They looked at the ground with alarm and began to look around them.

  
"What was that, Trix?" asked Steven as he and Trix looked all around the area for the source of the vibration. Just then, Steven spotted a large shadow coming behind them, and when they turned to see what it was they couldn't believe it.

  
"What the!?" shouted Trix with his arms in the air.

  
Standing a few feet away from the two was a big lion. But that lion is definitely not a normal one. It was at least 2 feet taller than an average adult Earth's lion, and had a more muscular build. The mane and the end of the tail was a glowing pink that looked like pink flames. Its body was covered in a strange combo of fur and scales colored dark pink. The front and back paws were colored purple and the lower stomach and noise was colored the same.

  
The lion had light purple stripes on its thighs and elbows, while also having a stripe going down each eye. It had long pointed ears and big black eyes. For one reason or another, while it may have the body structure of a male lion, it was feminine and had a female presence to it.

  
"What is it!?" asked Steven as he fell on his butt and was backing away from the large pink feline. Trix scanned the pink lion and checked his database of known gems.

  
"My database says it's…wait, I mean SHE is a Corrupted Gem." said Trix as he corrected himself after his scanners told him the gender of the Corrupted Gem.

  
"A Corrupted Gem? …Wait, she?" asked Steven, confused.

  
"Yup, my scanners said it's a she. Guess the mane is actually just a hairstyle." said Trix, giving another look at the lion. It was licking her paws than looked at both Steven and Trix.

  
The two started looking worried as the lion started walking near them, and then they noticed her start to show her fangs. Right after Steven got on his feet, the Corrupted Lion got down into a leaping position.

  
"Ah, Trix!" Steven said as he jumped to the side before the lion almost tackled the two of them. Steven rolled in the sand and stopped on all fours. "Trix, I need a transformation!" shouted Steven as he saw the lion in the same position, ready to leap again.

  
"Time to fight fire with fire!" shouted Trix as he folding back into the Omnitrix core and the dial raise up.

  
Steven slapped the dial down just as the lion jumped again and made contact with them. Just then, the lion was thrown hard on the sand, and when she looked up; it saw what throw her.

  
"Rrroooaaarrr!" roared Razorfang the Vulpinmancer. He starts stomping on the ground, with Trix popped out of the core on the forehead. Razorfang growled at the lion and slowly started to march to her.

  
"Alright kitty cat, ready to fight against an animal your own size!?" shouted Trix, waving his fist in the air.

  
"Grrrr…" growled the lion as she jumped up and ran right to Razorfang, who, in return, also began running straight towards her.

  
They collided and started swinging at each other, scratching and biting ferocity as they tackled each other on the ground.

  
"What's your problem, anyway?!" Trix asked the Corrupted Gem, who leaped away from Razorfang and roared a powerful concussive roar that sent several pink energy rings at Razorfang that knocked him and Trix through a sand hill. Razorfang dug himself out and shook the sand off him and Trix.

  
"Wow, easy there Steven! I almost lost my lunch!" whined Trix as he then started beeping and glowing red. "Oh no, not now!" he exclaimed before the interface changed from hourglass into an "X" before a bright red light shined out.

  
It engulfed Razorfang and he was morphed back to Steven. He and Trix fell to the ground and then looked up to see the pink lion walking to them.

  
"Trix, we need to transform, now!" yelled Steven as he tried to back away from the beast approaching.

  
"The Omnitrix is in recharge mode, we can't transform until…" before Trix finished talking, the pink lion was right in front of them and began lowering her head. "Crap!" yelled Trix as he held Steven in his arms. "Steven!"

  
"Trix!" yelled Steven as he held his little bro and closed his eyes.

  
The two of them waited for something to happen and after nothing had happened Steven opened his left eye, and saw that the lion was licking her paw while resting on the ground. Both of the boys looked at the feline in confusion, than they let go of each other and Steven stood up.

  
"What the?" he asked as he started walking toward the pink lion.

  
"Careful Steven, it could be a trick." warned Trix.

  
He decided to charge up his electric pinchers just in case the lion tried something. When the boys got close enough to the Corrupted Gem, she looked up to them and pulled her face close to Steven's.

  
"Steven, look…what the?" he said as the lion was licking Steven's face.

  
"Ha ha! Wow, easy there cutie!" Steven laughed as the lioness continued to lick his face. Then she turned her head and started licking Trix's face.

  
"What the! Hey ha ha, I'm not a lollipop!" giggled Trix as he turned off his electric claws and started to pet the lion on the head.

  
"You know Trix, I think she just wanted to play" stated Steven with a smile as he started patting the Corrupted Gem on the head. She gave a purr in response.

  
"Purrrrr…" poured the lioness.

  
"She plays pretty rough." said Trix as he continued to pet the lioness.

  
Steven gave him a smirk. "True, but so do we." he reminded his brother as the lioness continued to purr and rub against them.

  
"Ha, true that!" laughed Trix.

  
Just then, a large explosion was heard from the distance in the direction the Crystal Gems ran off to. Steven, Trix and the lioness all looked at the direction of the explosion of sand and then saw the Gems walking back to them.

  
Cat's Eye and Pearl seemed to not want to look at each other while Amethyst was carrying a red pillow with a round green gem with a blue edge embedded in the fabric of said pillow. Pearl turned to Amethyst as she was holding the captured gem.

  
"Amethyst, will you please bubble and send that gem to the temple already!" said Pearl, annoyed with Amethyst's antics. "You do realize that if that gem touches the ground, it will absorb the sand and reform its body!" She added with a scoff.

  
"Keep your bikini on, Pearl, I'll bubble it when we get home." Amethyst replied as she smirked at Pearl's face when she was blushing from Amethyst mentioning her outfit.

  
Steven smiled and walked in front of the pink lioness while waving his hand in the air. "Hi guys!" shouted Steven getting the gems attention.

  
"Oh, hello Steven, how are you...WHAT IS THAT!" shouted Pearl as she saw the pink lioness as she walked right behind Steven and was rubbing her head on his shoulder.

  
"Oh, this is…" before Trix could finish, he was interrupted by Pearl shouting something.

  
"Don't worry, we'll save you!" shouted Pearl as she brought out her spear. The other Gems also brought out their weapons, except Cat's Eye. She was just standing there with her mouth open and stars in her eyes.

  
"No wait, it's okay!" shouted Steven, trying to calm the gems down.

  
"Yeah, take a chill pill!" shouted Trix, who was also trying to calm down the gems.

  
"What?" asked Pearl, confused and still pointing her spear at the lioness.

  
"We thought she was trying to attack us earlier, but it turns out she just wanted to play." said Steven pointing to the lioness, who was licking her paws again.

  
"Steven that is a lion!" shouted Pearl as she readied her spear. "Now get over here so we—" before Pearl could continue, Trix interrupted her.

  
"Technically, she is a Corrupted Gem, however I can't seem to identify what kind of gem she is." said Trix, looking at the pink feline.

  
While scanning the lioness the first time, although Trix was able to scan that she was a Corrupted Gem, he couldn't tell what gem she was. He guessed she was a gem the group hadn't seen yet.

  
"You can't scan her gem?" asked Garnet, who had disarmed her gauntlets and was walking toward the two boys and the lioness.

  
"No, and I don't remember ever seeing a Corrupted Gem that looked like her before." stated Trix as Garnet stopped right in front of them. Suddenly the lioness looked right at Garnet, and to her surprise the lioness licked her across the face. She stumbled back a little with a surprised look, while Steven and Trix let out a small giggle. "I think she likes you, Garnet." Trix said with a claw covering his face while he giggled.

  
Garnet wiped her face to get the slobbers off of her, than looked at the lion and then started rubbing the felines head. "I guessed so" she said with a smile.

  
Pearl just stood there with her mouth opened and eyes widen, as she couldn't believe what just happened. Amethyst was giggling, mostly because she thought Garnet getting licked was hilarious and Pearl looked funny with the face she was making. When she turned her head to see what Cat's Eye was doing, the feline gem was gone, but as soon as the purple gem looked back at the group in front of them, she saw Cat's Eye hugging the pink lioness.

  
"OH MY GOODNESS, CAN WE KEEP HER!?" screamed Cat's Eye as she hugged the Corrupted Gem and rubbed her face into her mane. Steven then got stars in his eyes and looked right at Garnet.

  
"Yeah! That would be so awesome!" said Steven. He loved the idea of having a giant pink lioness as a pet, and it would definitely be a powerful member of the team. The lioness definitely was strong enough to handle opponents as strong as Razorfang.

  
"Please Garnet, we'll take good care of her!" pleaded Trix, who was holding part of the lioness' mane in his pincers.

  
"WHAT!?" shouted Pearl, who snapped out of her trance after hearing what the three had just asked.

  
"A lioness as a pet?" asked Amethyst who then gave a big smile, with her hands on her hips. "That would be awesome".

  
"Hmmm" Garnet wasn't sure how to answer, as she wasn't against Steven or Trix having a pet. But a Corrupted Gem might not be a good idea, even if she was friendly.

  
Pearl ran up to the group with a frown and her hands clenched in fists. She stopped next to Garnet and shot her a glare. "Garnet, you can't really be considering this, are you?" asked Pearl as she pointed at the Corrupted Gem. "This thing is a Corrupted Gem! It's too dangerous for us to keep." she grumbled.

  
Garnet looked at Pearl, and then at the Corrupted Gem. She was silent while everyone was watching her. She finally took a deep breath and made her decision.

  
"Sorry Steven and Trix, but Pearl is right" Garnet said as Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye looked disappointed. "It would be best to just puff and bubbler her, to make sure she doesn't hurt anybody". She said as she brought out her gauntlet.

  
"What!" responded everyone except Pearl, who was smiling and happy with the decision.

  
"Excellent choice, Garnet! Let's hurry and take care of this!" Pearl said as she brought out her spear and was ready to stab the lioness with it.

  
"What, no wait!" Steven shouted with his arms in the air. He didn't want the lion to be puffed and bubbled, she didn't do anything to hurt anybody.

  
"I'm sorry Steven, but we need…" before Garnet finished, the lioness jumped away from the group and turned to the left.

  
Before either Pearl or Garnet could do anything, the lion let out a small roar and a large pink ring was created. It spun in the air a few moments but then stopped and the inside was filled with pink energy. Everyone watched as the lioness started running and went through the ring, but instead of coming to the other side, she disappeared. Everyone looked at the pink ring in shock as it also vanished.

  
"What the heck just happened!?" asked Amethyst with widen eyes.

  
"My sensors tell me she created an energy vortex and traveled to another space." Trix said while scanning the area for more clues. "She teleported."

  
"What, but how is that possible!?" asked Pearl in disbelief.

  
"How should I know, I'm just saying what my scanners are telling me. Anyway, I never saw a Corrupted Gem like her, so I don't know how her teleportation works." stated Trix as he then looked at a sad Cat's Eye. "Don't worry, Cat; you still have your little babies back home." Trix reminded the feline gem of the hybrid animals back at the temple.

  
Cat's Eye wiped her tears away and smiled. "True, I'm just happy the lion got away safe".

  
"Grrraa, we'll have to look for her later!" growled Pearl, but then she looked at Steven and calmed down. "Let's just bring Steven home, it's about lunch time anyway" She said as the others nodded.

  
The group started walking towards the warp pad, while Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye still looked disappointed. Unknowingly to them, the Corrupted Gem was watching them on a tall hill, and when she saw them warping away, she roared another portal and ran through it.

  
Back at the temple, everyone was hanging out in the living room. Garnet was drinking her coffee while Pearl was cooking something in the kitchen. Amethyst was playing video games with Steven and Trix, while on Steven's bed lay Cat's Eye; taking a nap.

  
"Hey Trix, when can we use the Elemental Switch?" asked Steven while he played a fighting game, and was currently winning against Amethyst.

  
"Elemental what?" asked Amethyst just as her character on the screen died and she lost. "Oh man, I almost had you" she complained.

  
"Better luck next time" said Steven with a smirk.

  
"Whatever, what was that thing you were talking about?" asked Amethyst curious about what Steven had asked Trix.

  
"The Elemental Switch, it's a function I made that can change the element type of an alien based on the Gem Nature that Steven has. Which right now is only earth." Said the little Omnitrix.

  
"Whaaaat?" asked Amethyst surprised by what she heard. "Show me!" she asked very eager.

  
"What are you guys talking about, nyah?" asked Cat's Eye as she woke up and was rubbing her left eye with her tail.

  
"Trix said he could change the element type of the Omnitrix aliens!" said Amethyst excited.

  
Cat's Eye was surprised by this and leaped from the bed to right behind the trio.

  
"Is this true?" asked the cat gem.

  
"Yup, but we haven't tried it out yet." said Steven looking at Trix. "What do you say Trix? Wanna try it out and show them?" he asked his little bro.

  
"Maybe…" Trix said as Pearl walked up to them with a tray of fried shrimp and mac n' cheese. There was also three glasses of grape soda for each of them.

  
"What are you guys so excited about?" she asked, putting the tray on the floor in front of them. Each of them took a plate and a glass while Trix made a digital version for himself.

  
"Trix was telling us about the Elemental Switch." said Steven as he munched on a fried shrimp and took a few sips of soda. Pearl looked at him confused before Trix explained to her what his bro was talking about.

  
"It's a new function I recently completed, it will allow me and Steven to change the element type of a transformation." explained Trix as he created a digital version of the fried shrimp and munched on them with his digital mouth. After eating a few, he created a digital version of the glass of grape soda, than drank a few sips.

  
Pearl's eyes went wide and her mouth gasped at what she had just heard. "Wh…what are you talking about? That's impossible" said Pearl, looking at Trix in disbelief.

  
"Well if you need proof, how about me and Steven go outside and use the function in front of you guys" Trix said while finishing his fried shrimp.

  
"Alright, let's do it!" said Steven with excitement in his voice.

  
"Sweet!" cheered Amethyst.

  
"Meow!" chimed Cat's Eye.

  
"I'll believe it when I see it." Pearl said with a frown and her nose pointed up in the air. "Garnet, come on, we're going outside to see something that Steven and Trix want to show us" she said to the tall woman as she finished her coffee.

  
"Alright" Garnet plainly said. She put her mug in the sink and walked with everyone outside.

  
Once everyone was outside, Amethyst and Cat's Eye sat down on the sand while Pearl and Garnet stood right behind them as the group watched Steven and Trix get ready to use the function.  
"Any day now…" Pearl said mockingly to the little Omnitrix, who glared at her in response.

  
"Keep your pants o…oh wait, you don't have pants to keep on in the first place!" mocked Trix as Amethyst and Cat's Eye burst out laughing while Garnet let out a small giggle. Pearl just blushed in both embarrassment and annoyance.

  
"Ready, Trix?" asked Steven, ready to try out the new function.

  
"You know it!" responded the little Omnitrix as he folded back into the Omnitrix core and the dial popped up. Steven dialed for a transformation until he stopped at Staticbot.

  
"Staticbot seems like a good choice" the boy said holding his hand in the air, ready to slam down on the dial.

  
"Don't forget to press the earth symbol" said Trix in the core as the element hologram appeared and the earth symbol was shown.

  
Steven nodded and pressed the earth symbol, than the whole hologram glowed from green to brown, and after the hologram went back into the Omnitrix the silhouette of Statibot turned from black and green to brown and green.

  
"Here we go!" shouted Steven as he slammed the dial down. A bright flash of bright green light burst out and Staticbot appeared in his normal look.

  
"Wow Trix, very impressive" mocked Pearl, but then she was surprised when the Omnitrix symbol started beeping with a brown light, making chirping sound before the ground began to swirl in brown Magic aura before swallowing him up in a pillar of light. The Crystal Gems watched in shock as Staticbot began to go through another transformation.

  
Stacticbot rose up in the air and began to rotate around then the sand levitated up before molding into fragments of stones. The Omnitrix spread Earth Magic around his entire body then he held out his arm as the magic merged with the metal alloy and began to vibrate with metal creaking. They bend and shattered before his body becomes embodiment of energy then all the rock shards molds around the arm and morphed into stone with sand spiral around the joints before remains solid.

  
The rocks clamped on his legs and become stone with square detail and sand spiral up his joints, the grey section of the armors and Tesla coils becomes stones while the top of the coils turned into green orbs. The shoulders and thighs are mold into sand and the chest unit of his body metamorphic into joints of rock, stone and sand. He soon gain 3 levitating spheres encased of green energy and are based on 3 different type of Earth element. The spheres levitated around him as Staticbot land on the ground and slammed his rock fists together, producing a brief ripple of air before a large flash of both green and brown energy burst out to end the transformation.

  
The Crystal Gems were all wide eyed and had their mouths opened wide. Garnet's shades almost fell off while Pearl was left speechless.

  
"This is awesome!" beamed the new Staticbot as he looked all over himself, taking in every detail of his new look. "This is even cooler than I thought it would be!"

  
"Told you!" said Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core, than he took a look at the gems, and then gave a smirk to Pearl. "Hey Pearl, what do you think now!?"

  
"W...wh...ho...how is this possible!?" asked Pearl as she fell on her butt on the sand.

  
"Let me explain in a way even you would understand, Pearl." said Trix as he made a hologram in the air and displayed a gem silhouette. "When a Gem uses a Gem Nature, they let out a certain type of aura. *the gem in the hologram was then surrounded by energy* Every Gem Nature has its own unique aura, so I updated my Omnitrix to copy the signature for each Gem Nature, well at least the ones Steven can use, and add it to the Database. *The hologram in the air than showed a DNA silhouette with the earth symbol next to it* By adding the Gem Nature aura during the transformation process, the chosen alien we'll gain that element type and change in both body and power." explained Trix

  
"Brilliant, Trix." smiled Garnet with her arms crossed. She was truly impressed with this new ability her two young ones have learned. And knew it would help them in the future threats coming.

  
"Thanks Garnet. Alright, Steven tried out Staticbot, or rather Terrabot, new powers." said Trix who went back inside of the Omnitrix core.

  
"I've been waiting for this! Here we go!" shouted Terrabot as he focused his energy and tried to shoot electricity or move sand. His orbs started glowing and a large amount of sand raise up and formed into a gigantic ball. "This is epic!" he shouted, seeing his new ability.

  
"Sweet Steven, try to make something out of the sand." requested Amethyst.

  
"Alright, let's see what I can do." Terrabot said as he focused on the sand. After a moment the sand started to harden and take the form of solid rock. "Rraaaa!" Terrabot shouted as he concentrated more and the large rock ball produced multiple long and sharp spikes all over it.

  
"Wow!" all the Crystal Gems said in unison, except Pearl who had a frown on her face. Just than the Omnitrix was beeping red and Terrabot looked down to see he was about to time out.

  
"Oh man!" he whined as a red light flashed the area and Steven was back to normal.

  
However he soon felt a great soreness in his legs and arms, also his back was aching a lot. He fell on the ground while the large stone ball turned back to sand and fell next to him.

  
"Owww!" he groaned as he couldn't move a muscle without feeling pain.

  
Trix popped out of the Omnitrix and was also lying on the ground. His robotic spin was aching and the joints were burning. His metal neck became stiff while his pincers hurt every time he moved them.

  
"My body… It hurts!" he complained in pain.

  
"Steven!" shouted Pearl as she ran up to him and picked him up in her arms. She held him like a baby and looked greatly worried for him. "Are you alright?!"

  
"My body hurts….that function takes a lot out of us" said Steven, still feeling sore everywhere.

  
"This is why I said the Elemental Switch is only for emergencies!" said Trix, who was also in pain.   
The other Gems walked to the group and were all looking worried for the two.

  
"Let's laid you two on the couch" Garnet said while taking Steven and Trix from Pearl. "You two need to rest" she added as she began her walk back to the temple while holding the two sore boys.

  
"I knew that function was trouble!" complained Pearl.

  
"Not now Pearl! Let's just get the boys inside." Cat's Eye told her with a glare.

  
"Fine." grumbled Pearl, still looking upset.

  
Steven and Trix sat on the couch watching an anime called Dragon Ball Super, which they both seemed to enjoy. Garnet was in the kitchen making for fried shrimp for them while Amethyst kept the boys company.

  
"That Super Saiyan God transformation looks awesome!" said Steven. He was still a little sore, but as long as he didn't move, the pain wasn't that bad. "Wise we had something like that…"

  
"What, a god transformation?" asked Trix as he was unattached from the Omnitrix and was laying on a pillow. "Wouldn't surprise me if we had one, the Omnitrix is full of Surprises."

  
"How you guys doing?" asked Amethyst as she was laying on the pillow with the gem embedded on it.

  
"Sore, but we'll live." Trix responded. "Why didn't you bubble that thing already?" he asked.

  
"Because it makes a good pillow for naps, and it's pretty harmless anyway." respond Amethyst as she turned on her back and laid her head on the middle of said fabric.

  
"Why does the Corrupted Gem look like that anyway?" asked Steven.

  
"Same way as why an unknown Gem becomes a lioness after being corrupted." answered Amethyst.

  
"Gems had odd Corrupted form. First a centipeetle, then an eel-like worm, a lioness and now a pillow." comments Trix.

  
"Now that you guys have the Elemental Switch, you can use new aliens now" Amethyst said as she kept lying on her back with her head on the pillow.

  
"No, the Elemental Switch gives us new form of the aliens, but their still the same aliens we always had, it's basically the same things Steven goes through when he uses that earth armor of his" Trix explained.

  
"I can't wait to get new aliens" said Steven trying to relax his stressed muscles.

  
Meanwhile, Cat's Eye was walking to her room to check on her pets when she spotted Pearl leaning on the door. She stopped when Pearl gave her a cold glare and stood up from the door.

  
"What is it, Pearl?" Cat's Eye asked, wanting to know what the grumpy gem could possibly be doing in front of her room.

  
"We need to talk." come a hard response from Pearl. She was frowning with her arm crossed. "And no, you don't have a choice."

  
Cat's Eye was startled with what her fellow Crystal Gem had said, and soon found herself annoyed even more with her. "I don't feel like talking, nyah!" growled Cat's Eye as she walked past Pearl.

  
Just before she could reach for the door knob, she felt her hair get pulled and soon she was thrown on the floor in front of Pearl. When Cat's Eye was about to get up, she saw the spear of Pearl pointed to her face and when she looked up, Pearl was giving her an angered look.

  
"Either you listen, or I puff you!" threaten Pearl. "And maybe I'll put you away another 300 years!" she added with a dark smirk. This gave Cat's Eye a cold chill down her spin and made her sweat.

  
"Wh...what do you want?" Cat's Eye asked fearful.

  
"You're going to help me hunt down that lion!" Pearl responded coldly.

  
"Why are you so interested in bubbling the lioness?! She didn't do anything bad!" asked the feline gem.

  
"That's for me to know, now will you comply or not?" asked Pearl.

  
Cat's Eye looked at her for a long time, than she frowned and with her right hand, slapped the spear away. As Pearl looked at her confused, Cat got up and glared at her. "No!" came her answer.

  
"What?" asked Pearl with a shocked expression. "Did you not hear me, I said—" before she finished what she was going to say, Cat's Eye slapped her across the face.

  
When Pearl looked at her while touching her cheek, she saw that Cat's Eye had summoned her Cat Claw and was pointing it at her neck.

  
"Threaten me again, and you're the one who is going down! And don't challenge me. My new form took down a Corrupted Amber, so that means I'm at Garnet's level of power. You are such a grumpy, annoying Gem. I dunno what on earth Rose ever saw in you. but seeing she chose Greg over you, I can clearly see why now, she wanted to upgrade from something as horrible as you. Now…back…OFF!" threaten Cat before she walked past Pearl and opened her door.

  
After she went inside, Pearl was left in the hallway shocked about what just happened and what she said about Rose. But then she composed herself and remembered what was important, she needed to find and puff the lioness, for whatever unknown reason.

  
She went back to her room, and as soon as the door closed, Cat's Eye came out of her room holding Cat Jr. She made sure Pearl was gone before she slowly closed her bedroom door and walked to the living room.

  
When she gets there, Steven and Trix are still on the couch while Garnet gives them more fried shrimp. She smiles and walks up to them and sits next to her two kittens.

  
"Hi Cat" said Steven.

  
"How you doing?" said Trix.

  
"I'm good, my little kittens. Just came to check on you two, purr!" purred Cat's Eye as she rubbed her check on the both of them. She then placed Cat Jr. on her lap. The kitty started purring and moving playfully. Trix noticed the hybrid kitten and started petting her on the head.

  
"I see you brought little Cat Jr." Trix said while continuing to pet the little bundle of joy. The kitten in return purred and stepped forward to lick Trix across his face. "Ha ha. Hey, easy there."

  
Steven smiled at the two, but then looked at Cat's Eye and noticed she looked a little upset. "What's wrong cat?" the boy said looking worried.

  
"We'll, I had a talk with Pearl an…" before Cat's Eye could tell Steven about what happened between her and Pearl, there was a loud knock on the door. "Who could that be?" asked Cat's Eye as she put the kitten on Steven's lap while she went up and walked to the door.

  
Both Steven and Trix played with Cat Jr. for a little bit until they heard cat open the door and let out a small shriek. "Oh my goddess! Steven, get over here!" she shouted which got everyone in the living room attention.

  
"Who is it?" asked Steven as he didn't want to get up when his body was still very sore.

  
"Come here!" said Cat's Eye as she picked up the boy and Trix in her arms and carried them to the door, where they see the last person they expect.

  
"Rrraaa." roared the lioness they meet at the desert.

  
"The lioness!?" shouted both Steven and Trix in unison. They were surprised and overjoyed of seeing their Corrupted friend again.

  
"No way!" said Amethyst as she ran to the door and saw the pink feline at the other side looking at the group. "Alright!" she cheered

  
Garnet walked behind the group and was also surprised to see the Corrupted Gem a the doorway. "Hello there." she greeted as lioness licked Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye across their faces.

  
"Haha!" laughed Steven.

  
"Easy there cutie, haha!" giggled Trix.

  
"Aww, I love you too!" smiled Cat's Eye as she then stepped forward after the lioness stopped licking them and gave her a lick in return.

  
"So what're you doing here?" asked Steven before the lioness grabbed him and Trix with her jaws. She pulled them from Cat's Eye arms and placed the two directly on her back.

  
"You want us to ride you?" asked the little Omnitrix. The lioness looked at him and gave a node for yes.

  
"Cool! Can we go Garnet, can we can we!?" asked Steven with stars in his eyes.

  
"Yeah, I want everyone in beach city to see her! I can't wait to see Lars pee himself!" said Trix with a smirk.

  
Garnet looked at the two and then at the lioness. While she agreed earlier with Pearl to bubble the feline, she started wondering if the lioness was even a threat, as she seemed to like Steven and Trix. The Corrupted Gem may be friendly. "I guess it's okay, just be back before dark" she said with a smile.

  
Steven had stars in his eyes and Trix had a big smile. "Thanks, Garnet" said the boy.

  
"Alright pinky, mush!" said Trix pointing his claw in the direction to town.

  
"Rraaaa!" roared the lioness as she jumped from the beach house and when landing on the ground, she started running to the direction Trix was pointing at.

  
"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" cried Cat's Eye with big teary eyes and quivering lips.

  
"What's all the commotion?" asked Pearl as she walked outside. "Why are you all out—Where's Steven?!" She asked when she noticed the couch is empty.

  
"The Lioness gave them a ride to town" smiled Amethyst while Cat's Eye meows in sadness.

  
"THAT CORRUPT GEM WAS HERE!? AND TOOK STEVEN!?" exclaimed Pearl in rage.

  
"Calm down, Pearl. She's completely harmless." Amethyst said but got splashed aside from her hydrokinesis.

  
"Harmless, my foot! And Garnet, why didn't you puff her?!" demanded Pearl.

  
"Like Amethyst stated, the lioness was completely harmless and very nonviolent. From all Corrupt Gems we fought, even the Corrupt Amber, that lioness didn't openly attack Steven or any of us" Garnet explained, though the Ruby within her is beginning to get agitated by Pearl's tone.

  
"You should've puffed her when you had the chance!" argued Pearl.

  
"What in the name of Cosmos is wrong with you, Pearl?" asked Amethyst as she shook the water off from her hair.

  
"Pearl…" Cat's Eye remains still with her eyes concealed by her hair. "What are you hiding? What is your reason for killing that Corrupted Gem?" asked Cat's Eye.

  
"Kill?" Garnet becomes concern and gave a stare at Pearl. "What is she talking about?" asked Garnet.

  
"Never mind that! We must save Steven and—" before Pearl continue, Cat's Eye continues.

  
"Pearl threatens to puff and lock me away for 300 years if I don't help her shatter the Lioness." hissed Cat's Eye.

  
"Lock you away for another 300 years?" asked Amethyst wondering what Cat's Eye was talking about.

  
"That's not true!" yelled Pearl but Garnet grabbed her arm then produced an electrical shock equal to a Taser. "YAAAH!" she yelped.

  
"Pearl…I… Stop, Ruby! I HAD IT! Ruby! PEARL!" growled Garnet as the Fusion Sync was disrupted then splits back into Ruby and Sapphire then Ruby tackled Pearl down and held out her hand, constructed her Gauntlet.

  
"TELL US! WHY ARE YOU SO DESPERATE OF PUFFING OR SHATTERING THAT CORRUPT GEM!? DOES IT KNOWS SOMETHING ABOUT YOU WE DIDN'T KNOW?!" asked Ruby in rage.

  
"GET OFF!" Pearl suddenly vanished, Ruby let out a gasp as 20 deep impacts appears on her chest and she went flying, stumbled over and slide on the sand.

  
"RUBY!" gasped Sapphire.

  
"Pearl… So you're showing your true power?" snarled Cat's Eye as Pearl stands on the pillar of cloud then she gave a voided glare, as if she's not the Pearl they knew anymore.

  
"W-What's with Pearl?" asked Amethyst.

  
"That's not the Pearl we know. That's…" began Sapphire.

  
"I am the Pink Flower's strongest knight… The Graceful Knight. And that Lioness must be purified!" frowned Pearl before she held her hand over her face then pass it down, equipping a dark blue and light pink knight helmet with a glowing pink "T" visor. She gained a transparent pink skirt and wrist armor that head have a blade attached to them. then she spun her spear before halting and then threw it into the ground, exploding into water and emerged clones of Pearls. "And I must protect the child of Rose." Pearl said as she vanished.

  
"PEARL!" exclaimed Sapphire and Amethyst before they evade Clone Pearls' magic bolts.

  
At the Beach City, Lioness sprint across the street, with Steven and Trix cheering with glee then approached the Fish Stew Pizza, where the gangs are found along with others such as Onion and Ronaldo. This was usually the place where all the kids would hang out and where Steven and Trix would tell everybody what they have been doing.

  
"So you kissed Cat's Eye?" asked Sadie surprised to find out that Connie and Cat's Eye shared their first kiss.

  
"Yes! It was so…sparking!" sighed Connie with a dreamy look on her face, while blushing and holding her hands on her checks.

  
"Cannot believe you did that at your age." Onion said.

  
Onion is a fair-skinned boy with a small tuft of blond hair and a chubby face. He wears a white sweater, a deep periwinkle shirt tied around his neck, and pale red footie pants. His most recognizable trait is his onion-like head (although the top is thinner than the bottom, not resembling a normal onion). He also does not have any visible ears.

  
"As if you're any better, Mr. Criminal Boy." frowned Lars. "Plus she's almost 13. Kids date at 13 these days." He said.

  
"And you witness the battle between Cat's Eye and a MALE Corrupt Gem?" asked Ronaldo, rather intrigued about that battle.

  
"Yeah!" nodded Connie. "And it was so amazing to see Cat's Eye in her new form, she was so hot!" Connie added which caused Lars, Ronaldo and even Onion to blush.

  
"Pizza #20!" called Kofi Pizza then Sadie walked over, grabbed the tray and carried it to their tables. Kiki Pizza stood before them with a jar of soda.

  
Kofi has dark skin and brown eyes. He wears a pale seafoam colored work shirt with a white apron, brown shorts, white socks, tan shoes, and has his dark-brown hair put up in a hairnet.

  
"Hey, Connie. Congrats on your date. You're lucky, Cat's the cutest alien ever." smiled Kiki. "Wish there's a guy as cute as her."

  
Kiki has dark eyes and curly, dark brown hair. While working at the restaurant, she wears a white apron, light cyan shirt, dark gray leggings with lighter gray rolled-up cuffs, and black shoes. She keeps her hair worn back in a beige scarf to protect it.

  
"Keep finding." said Lars before Onion elbow him.

  
"GUUUYS!" Everyone turned their head and saw Steven waving his hands while riding on the lioness.

  
"Is that Steven?" asked Onion.

  
"Why yes, it is." said Ronaldo. He looked up with everyone and saw something that made them all wide eye'd

  
"IS THAT A LION?!" panicked Lars.

  
"OOH!" Connie ran out to the door, with the others following her. Once outside, Connie hugged her. "He's so cute!" squealed Connie.

  
"Actually, it's a she. The mane is just a hairstyle." said Trix.

  
"A lioness with a mane? Such a rare species." said Ronaldo.

  
"You're lying!" frowned Onion.

  
"No, I'm not! This is a Corrupted Gem." said Steven.

  
"WHAT!?" panicked everyone.

  
"Rraaaa…" yawned Lioness then glanced at the kids, quivering in fear then noticed Lars. She stepped forward and opens her mouth.

  
"AAAAAAH! DON'T EAT ME!" he screamed like a girl but Lioness just licked his face happily then purred as she cuddles him.

  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Lars screamed like a girl! Priceless!" Trix gave a gut-busting laughter.

  
"Don't worry guys, She's friendly. Cat even loves her." Said Steven.

  
"What…" mouthed Connie.

  
"As a pet." Trix corrected, making Connie sighed in relieved.

  
"I hate you!" cried Lars.

  
"She's so soft!" Kiki comments as she touched her coat.

  
"Purrr…" she purred and licked her.

  
"Ha ha ha! Down, girl." Giggled Kiki.

  
"WARNING! WARNING!" exclaimed Trix, which startled everyone.

  
"STOP IT!" yelled Lars.

  
"Trix, that's not fun—I…I can feel…" Steven began sweating then turned to see Pearl marching toward her, with a dark blue battle axe in her left hand.

  
"Is that…Pearl?" asked Connie.

  
"Whoo! Nice outfit, Pearl!" complimented Kiki.

  
"Rrr?" Lioness turned her head and saw Pearl, which she grew surprised and confused.

  
"Corruption… I've come to cleanse you! And Steven, move away from the Corruption." commanded Pearl.

  
"Pearl, stop it! She's not an enemy!" yelled Steven.

  
"Trix, I'm not a fan of it but…what's her Power Level?" asked Ronaldo in fear.

  
"Strength: 80,000! Spirit: 3,000! Magic: 100,000! 183,000!" cried Trix in fear and was clutching Steven's arm, as if Pearl's mere presence could kill him any seconds now.

  
"She was holding back that much power?" asked Kiki. "And I thought Garnet's the strongest for being a Fusion, with 50,000 or whatever?"

  
"I am the Graceful Knight, the Pink Flower's champion." answered Pearl with voided tone.

  
"…" Steven was too scared and can't move.

  
"Get off." ordered Pearl.

  
"Grrrr…" frowned Lioness.

  
"…" Pearl spun her axe then prepare to swing it at full force but got immediately elbowed across the cheek by Cat's Eye, in her new feline form from yesterday.

  
"LEAVE STEVEN, TRIX AND THE LIONESS ALONE!" yelled Cat as Pearl went flying and crashed against the car, denting it flat on center.

  
"CAT!" exclaimed everyone.

  
"Kitten~!" squealed Connie.

  
"W-What's wrong with Pearl?" asked Steven.

  
"It seems her obsession of puffing Lioness and protecting you just re-awakens a very dangerous side of her." frowned Cat's Eye as she pulled out her Cat's Claw.

  
"You, I hold no guilt in shattering." Pearl said as she stood up and discards her weapons.

  
"RRROWR!" snarled Cat's Eye as she lunged at her, Pearl grabbed her Cat Claw, slammed her against the pavement, Cat's tail wrapped her neck and slammed her over.

  
Pearl grabbed her tail, stood back up as she swung her over, knee her stomach and send her flying to the sky. Pearl jumped up then thrust her hand, commanding the clouds to rapidly slash her without mercy.

  
"CAT!" gasped Steven and Connie.

  
"MEOW!" Cat's Eye delivered a punch and sent Pearl flying into the ground, impacting and send fissures across the parking lot and slashed the far right of Fish Stew Pizza apart.

  
"Not the pizzeria!" panicked Kiki.

  
Cat's Eye land on the ground then vanished. Pearl sat upright without a care then vanished. A powerful shockwave blew everyone back and pinned them on the glass while onlookers remained inside the pizzeria. Cat's Eye and Pearl reappear as subsonic blurs as they start clashing each other at such velocity then they became visible as Pearl delivered a direct punch against Cat's stomach.

  
"KOFF!" she coughed hard before Pearl open her hand and blasted her with Magic bolt at point-blank, engulfing her in smoke.

  
"NO!" cried Connie before Cat's hands shot out, grabbed Pearl's hand then start somersaulting at full speed before releasing, sending her flying across the street.

  
Pearl vault back on her feet, slide across the street before halting, glanced ahead before tilting her head to evade Cat's Eye's punch, deliver a punch against her chin, she spun over in one place before she grabbed her helmet, land on her feet as she swung her over and slammed her left and right like a ragged doll.

  
"Cat, stop!" cried Steven.

  
"HA!" Pearl land on her feet when Cat tries to slam her again, slapped her hand away from her grip as she held back her free hand, her muscle pumped up and rammed against her stomach, sending her flying.

  
"MEOW! RAARR!" snarled Cat's Eye as she recovered then dive toward Pearl and threw her right fist with her Cat Claw.

  
Pearl stands straight, lift her fist and counter Cat's punch, smashed her Cat Claw, snapped her hand down and continue bending her whole arm over in a broken and horrible way before landing a direct blow against her stomach.

  
"GRRAAAACK!" gurgled Cat's Eye as she vomited blood.

  
"CAAAAAT!" cried Connie in horror.

  
"Die." Pearl start bashing Cat's Eye with flurry of subsonic punches then knee her stomach, stepped back as Cat's Eye got knocked back slowly and she prepared to summon her spear, held it up and swung it down, only to be blocked by Steven's Rose Shield, which produced a shockwave and blew Steven against Cat's Eye, sending them crashing into the building.

  
"STEVEN!" exclaimed everyone.

  
"Oof… Cat… Cat! Are you okay?" asked Steven in sorrow, gritting his teeth.

  
"I…I'll be…" gagged Cat's Eye, unable to move and reverted to base form.

  
"Sniff… Cat… Wah ah ah ah…" cried Steven as his eyes was flowing with tears, his nose is running and his mouth drooled in sorrow. His saliva dripped down and touched Cat's Eye's chest.   
Suddenly her whole body glowed and burst in bright light.

  
Once it faded, Cat's Eye blinked her eyes, sat upright and noticed all her injuries were completely healed. Steven continues crying and hugged her. "What happen, meow?" baffled Cat's Eye.

  
"She's healed!" said Kiki.

  
"How did he do that?" wondered Onion.

  
"STEVEN, WATCH OUT!" warned Sadie. Steven's instinct drove him to spin around and blocked Pearl's battle axe with his Rose Shield then held out his fist.

  
"Pearl, control yourself! This isn't you! WAKE UP!" yelled Steven as Trix commands the nanomachine to cover his entire arm before equipping him with a large mechanical arm with turbine engine elbow, it ignited and Steven punched Pearl so hard, it repeated in three different angle before sending her flying across the sky.

  
"WHOOOOOA!" gasped everyone.

  
"Rrr…" blinked Lioness then ran down to the path and stood beside them. She then turned her head and looks at the direction of the Crystal Temple. An earthquake shook the city then multiple sand pillars rose up around the cliff and lighthouse.

  
"KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIII!" screamed an ear-piercing shrill.

  
"OW!" exclaimed everyone.

  
"Oh no! The Desert Glass!" gasped Cat's Eye.

  
"RRRAAARR!" Lioness let out a roar and opens up the pink energy portal, grabbed Steven to put him on her back then grabbed Cat's tail by her jaws then jumped through the portal.

  
"Pink Lion can teleport?!" asked Lars.

  
"…That battle was awesome!" cheered Kiki, which everyone looked at her in confusion.

  
At the beach head, the portal opens up and the foursome emerged from the portal, just to find a gigantic sand castle before them. Standing in front of the castle was Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst.

  
"Guys, what happen?" asked Steven.

  
"STEVEN!" gasped Ruby; she ran up and hugged him with tears. "Pearl didn't hurt you, did she? And what's with a mega arm?" asked Ruby.

  
"W-What happen to Pearl? I-It's like she changed and just wants blood…" stuttered Trix, crying.

  
"Trix, calm down." Sapphire comfort Trix as the little Omnitrix panted slowly.

  
"It seems whatever Lioness is or what she knows had Pearl behaves very erratic that her old self, the Graceful Knight, was re-awaken." said Sapphire.

  
"Why she was called that way?" asked Steven.

  
"Because she served Pink Diamond as her Knight. Pearl, she is actually stronger then any male gem, for she was trained by Pink herself." answered Sapphire.

  
"REALLY?!" asked Steven and Trix.

  
"Forget Pearl! What happen here? How did Desert Glass touch the sand?" asked Cat's Eye.  
Everyone, even Lioness, turned and glared at Amethyst, who was picking her nose.

  
"What?" asked Amethyst.

  
"Amethyst thought it was a good idea of throwing Desert Glass at the sand to rid the Water Clone." frowned Ruby.

  
"Really!? Are you serious Amethyst?!" argued Trix.

  
"It works, didn't it?" she shrugged.

  
"Who unleashed the Desert Glass?" boomed a voice, which everyone cringed as they turned around and saw Pearl levitating down, wielding a giant battle axe on one hand. "Doesn't matter. I'll wipe this island into the ocean." She raised her axe up.

  
"Pearl, don't!" plead Sapphire.

  
"Knock it off!" roared Ruby.

  
"Come to your sense, big sister!" cried Steven.

  
"BEGONE!" Pearl swung her axe down; everyone braced themselves and Lioness watched as the axe drop down then her eyes glowed white.

  
ENOUGH!

  
Lioness spoke as she produced a massive wave of pink energy rings, bombarding Pearl non-stop and she recoiled in pain.

  
"GYAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed in pain as she clutched her head.

  
"WHOOA!" gasped Steven.

  
"Amazing!" said Trix.

  
"Sapphire, are you seeing this?" asked Ruby.

  
"Rose?" gasped Sapphire as a glorious image of Rose Quartz, the mother of Steven, appears in front of Lioness.

  
She's donning a beautiful rose-red armors similar as Pearl but non-seductive and fully armored with her curly rose hair. She's armed with her shield and a large sword with a crescent guard.

  
"That's my mom?" asked Steven. Rose gave a mighty leap, soars through the rings and rammed her shield against Pearl, shattering her helmet and she got knocked back.

  
"My dear Pearl. There is no need for shame. Now, let's put your powers to sleep again." smiled Rose before she swung her sword and struck Pearl.

  
"EEEEYAAAAH!" screamed Pearl before exploding in bright light. The light subsided and Rose vanished, Pearl fell down and land on the sand. Lioness ceased her attack and eyes revert to normal.

  
"That. Was. Awesome!" beamed Trix.

  
"Pearl, are you okay?" asked Sapphire.

  
Pearl slowly opens her eyes then shot up on her hands and glanced around then checked her friends. They all looked at her with concern then Pearl looked at Lioness, who approached her and tilt her head. Pearl grew sad, her eyes watered then bowed her head as she quivered.

  
"I'm so sorry… I didn't want anyone know that… I just don't want my darkness, my past and my mistakes as the Graceful Knight returns. I'm so sorry… You're the only one who knows everything…" cried Pearl.

  
"Rrrar…" Lioness licked her cheek then cuddles her.

  
"So Lioness can see one's deepest secrets?" asked Trix.

  
"That's right. Lioness…is an Off-Color Corruption. Off-Color is what we called a defective Gem but on Lioness, she's a defection to Corrupted Gems, being so tamed and gentle, not having a Gem on her. Her powers are teleportation and soul reading." answered Pearl. "I met her 2,000 years ago and just meeting her re-awaken my old persona."

  
"So that's why you wanted to puff her but then choose to shatter her, as she'll regenerate." said Cat's Eye.

  
"I'm sorry for lying to you all… And I'm sorry for further doubting you, Trix. I was scared that you'll end up like me…" Pearl admitted.

  
"You were scared…that I'll become like Graceful Knight?" asked Trix.

  
"As in losing your original purpose and becoming a weapon." said Sapphire.

  
"…I hadn't thought of that…" said Trix.

  
"KRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIII!" screeched the Desert Glass.

  
"OW! WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT, YOU STUPID BLUNT-EDGED CLOD!" yelled Cat's Eye.

  
"GRRRRAAAOOOWW!" Desert Glass rose up from the top then gather all the sand, rock and stones, clamped around her body then formed a giant sand monster, which it's humanoid-like golem with the Corrupted Gem as an eye.

  
"Cat, don't say clod. It's a slur among Gems." Sapphire sighed.

  
"GRRROWW!" The Sand Monster jumped down and land on the pyramid wall then thrust the hand, sending flying boulders at the Crystal Gems. They quickly evade it then they tried to charge in but wall of sands blocked their entry.

  
"We can't break in!" grunted Ruby.

  
"MEW! MEEW! MEEEEEW!" cried Cat Jr. from within the castle.

  
"My babies!" cried Cat's Eye.

  
"Raarr…" Lioness bumped Steven a bit then glanced at the Desert Glass.

  
"I think Lioness wants to help." said Trix.

  
"What's the plan?" asked Amethyst.

  
"Steven… Use the Elemental Switch! Ruby, get as mad as you can once Lioness brings you closer and Steven had destroyed the Sand Golem." instructed Pearl.

  
"Elemental Switch!?" asked the gang.

  
"Are you sure? We can only last for 25 seconds!" said Trix.

  
"Then you better make it count. I believe in you two. Pour your powers as one." Pearl said with a smile. Steven saw that smile then gave a fierce look and a nod.

  
"Let's do it!" said Steven.

  
"RRRAAARRR!" Lioness roared and opens a portal. Ruby rode on Lioness' back then they jumped through it. They arrived at the center of the dome and Steven activated the Omnitrix, dial a Tetramand and pressed the Earth icon then slammed the core.

  
"Aquaclaw—What!?" exclaimed the Piscciss Volann in horror as he noticed who he had become.  
Luckily for him, the Omnitrix glowed brown and surged his body with Magic aura. Aquaclaw glanced at his claws then rotated around as his body arced with Magic then his whole body was completely encased in a large stone before he breaks free by swinging his arms out, now gaining stone armors on his arms, his skins are now rock-like scales and gain stone-like dorsal blades, his legs are rock-armor with sand-like joints; and he gain shark-like anatomy on his back. He lifted his head as the rocks encased his face then mold into shark-like battle helmet with stone-like horn and his angler was removed. He then held out his claws and Trix automatically equipped them with Anchor Claws.

  
"Whoooa! Now this is better! I'm a Sandshark now!" beamed Sandshark as he jumped forward, dive into the sand and "swam" at max speed.

  
"Coool!" said Ruby.

  
"KRRRIII!" roared Sand Golem as she smashed the sand, sending geysers across the area but Sandshark swiftly evade them, splash out and fired all anchor claws at the Sand Golem, smashing the body then dive under, dragging the golem around. "Grrrah?" baffled the beast as she tried to pull the Piscciss Volann but he's too strong and can feel her body is breaking apart.

  
"NOW RUBY!" yelled Trix. Lioness let out a roar, making a portal. Ruby jumped forward, went through and land on top of Desert Glass.

  
"KRRI!?" she chirped in shock.

  
"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGH!" screamed Ruby as her body glowed brightly before erupting into a giant pillar of fire. All the pillars, castle and dome of sand made a jolt then broke down into a massive pile of sand on the beachhead, the statue and cliff.

  
All the Crystal Gems burst out from the sand then start coughing while Cat's Eye shook her body.  
"Steven? Trix? Ruby?" called Pearl. A portal appears and emerged with Ruby, and the very sored Steven and Trix on her back.

  
"We did it?" asked Steven in pain.

  
"Yep." Ruby held up the Desert Glass in default form. Cat's Eye approached it, touches it then bubbled it before it teleported away.

  
"Phew, that was close." said Cat.

  
"On Desert Glass, all of that could've been avoided if you bubbled it as I told you before!" frowned Pearl as she glared at Amethyst.

  
"I…forgot?" shrugged Amethyst sheepishly.

  
"Lioness did an awesome job saving us." said Ruby.

  
"Can we…ow…keep her?" asked Steven.

  
"Oof… Pleee—ow!—ease?" Trix painfully begged.

  
"PLEEEEASE?!" begged Cat's Eye.

  
"What do you think, Pearl?" asked Sapphire.

  
"Well… I guess it's okay. After all, we did kept Cat's Eye and her babies." sighed Pearl.

  
"Yeah, it's okay since they kept… HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED MEAN, NYAH!?" argued Cat's Eye, which Pearl gave a satisfied grin.

  
At the other side of Beach City, two figures walked up on the hill and stopped to see the city. It's Dr. Animo and the fully-awaken D.N.A.

  
"At long last, we shall finally discover what lies within the temple." grinned Animo.

  
"For me, I'm finally going to settle the score against Steven. Be prepare, brat. I'm coming for your blood!" smirked Kevin as his eyes flared neon-blue light before turning violet.

  
The End  
Next time on Steve 10 - Kevin Levin returns more powerful than ever.

  
Alien Biography #8: Piscciss Volann.

  
Zennith here, and today we well be talking about the aquatic species known as the Piscciss Volann, from the water planet Piscciss.

  
Piscciss is an aquatic planet. It is a large ocean with the only land being the core, which makes up less than 2% of the planet and is where the Piscciss Volann make their homes. Piscciss's liquid atmosphere is held together by an artificial gravity multiplier, that is kept under protection by the Piscciss Volann.

  
Piscciss Volann are predatory mermaid-like aliens that has the ability to travel on land an sea, as they evolved to morph their tails back and forth from legs. While they need to rehydrate themselves constantly, they get less reliant with water as they get older. Female Piscciss Volann are more graceful and humanoid, while also acting as theartakers of young while the males act as the warriors.

  
They mate like fish, but instead of dying afterwards they continue to live and take care of their young.

  
The main predator of the Piscciss Volann is the vicious Bloodglober, a shark predator with jaws so powerful that they chomp down crystal. These underwear predators swim at fast speeds, and eat anything that they see, even other members of their species.

  
Albedo learned that when a Piscciss Volann undergoes a rare mutation caused by underwater chemicals and heavy underwater pressure, they well reach their ultimate evolution. They grow bigger and more muscular, their claws become longer a much sharper. Red orbs grow out of their bodies, which are glowing from red gases inside them. While an ultimate Piscciss Volann loses the ability to turn their tails into legs, they gain the power to control the minds of other aquatic lifeforms, controlling an underwater army.

  
That's all for now, see ya next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you well all be introduced to the Elemental Switch, which changes the Omnitrix aliens into different versions of themselves depending on an element. So it's like mega man and avatar put together, only more epic. Keep in mind that although these are new forms, they are not new transformations, at least not in Steven and Trix minds. However unlike the Ultimate forms or Omni-Enhanced forms, this function comes with a price.
> 
> After this chapter, I well start writing the new chapters of Steven 10.


	9. Kevin's Revenge

Chapter 9 - Kevin's Revenge

  
The scene opens to the beautiful view of the Crystal Temple, finally cleaned off from the sand left by the Desert Glass and the beachhead is back to normal.

  
The scene switched to the living room of the Beach House, where we find Cat's Eye grooming the Lioness' mane with such glee while Cat Jr. played with some yarn.

  
"Mew mew!" she chimed as she rolled around on the yarn.

  
"Purrr…" purred the Lioness as she playfully pawed the yarn around, making Jr. meow happily.

  
"Feeling better, Steven? Trix?" asked Sapphire as she brought them a glass of juice. Steven took it and slurped it abit. Trix made himself a digital version, and gulped it all down. He and Steven were sore and tired beyond belief, the Elemental Switch takes a lot out of their bodies.

  
"YEP! Man that was so awesome! I want to learn about other Element Natures and see more new combos!" smiled Steven.

  
"If only we could find a way to avoid constantly getting aches and pains in our joints." Trix gave a sigh. He felt like he had an 500 pound anvil on his neck and limbs.

  
"Trix, are you doing okay?" asked Sapphire.

  
"I'm confused. We selected Fist Thrash, yet we turned into Aquaclaw instead." said Trix.

  
"You don't think Animo's hacking did more damage to the Omnitrix than we originally thought…right?" asked Steven.

  
"It is possible." Said Sapphire then Amethyst ran ahead and hide behind Sapphire.

  
"Sap, get Hot Head under control!" she panicked. Sapphire turns to see Ruby charging in with her Gauntlet.

  
"GIVE ME BACK MY YOGURT!" she yelled but Sapphire held her back by dosing her body with cold mist blown from her breath.

  
"Ruby dear, Chill." She punned.

  
"Aw, Sappy! You didn't just pun me!" whined Ruby.

  
"And Amethyst, give her yogurt back. It has her name on it and you obviously removed it." Scolded Sapphire.

  
"Not true!" pouted Amethyst. Sapphire lift her locks to show her singular eye, giving a disappointing glare.

  
"Had you forgotten I can foresee any events?" asked Sapphire.

  
"Isn't that cheating?" asked Amethyst.

  
"Mostly. Now give my babe her yogurt." She ordered. Amethyst sighed and gave it back, Sapphire gave it to Ruby as she thaw out then Ruby smooched Sapphire, making her giggle. But then a sudden outburst caught everyone's attention, it was from Cat's Eye

  
"I know what we're gonna name Lioness!" beamed Cat's Eye. Everyone listens. "Pinkflare!" she announced.

  
"What made you think of that?" asked Trix.

  
"Well she is pink, and her mane and tail looks like a fiery flare" answered Cat's Eye.

  
"Raarr…" smiled Lioness, liking her new name.

  
"Sounds awesome!" said Amethyst.

  
"If she likes it, Pinkflare it is." said Sapphire.

  
"Pinkflare! Pinkflare!" cheered Steven and Trix.

  
"Guys?" everyone turned to see Pearl, dressed in her casual clothes, and she was rubbing her arm in guilt. "I'm…I'm deeply sorry…for everything I done." She said.

  
"It's okay, Pearl. It wasn't your fault… Okay, it is. But at least you didn't hurt anyone…except Ruby and Cat." Said Amethyst.

  
"A, shut up." ordered Trix, though admittedly he felt the same way as Amethyst a little. Pearl did go crazy yesterday, and almost got the whole town destroyed.

  
"I kinda deserves that Trix, I was so…so stubborn. I tried to force Steven to be an emulation of Rose, trying to restrict Cat's feeling for Connie—"

  
"It's still reasonable and understandable." said Cat's Eye. she knew why Pearl felt the way she did, but hated how she said it. "Though you did say a lot of hurtful things" she muttered under her breath, Cat JR rubbed her head on her mother's leg.

  
"—and treating everyone like trash. Especially Trix. So…from now on, I'll…I'll try to control myself and…be more of a sister to you, Steven." said Pearl.

  
"Pearl, I don't mind if you get a little overprotective but like birds, you gotta give us the chance to prove ourselves worthy to be a Gem." said Steven.

  
"And I understand your fear as absolute power will absolutely corrupt us but you experienced it, so you can teach us to control our powers" smiled Trix.

  
"…Steven…Trix… Thank you." smiled Pearl as she shed tears.

  
"Raow…" Pinkflare stood up and approached Pearl then licked her cheek. Pearl let her tears flow; she kneels over and hugged her.

  
"Thank you." She whispered.

  
"Hey, why don't we all go to Fish Stew Pizza?" asked Cat's Eye. everyone turned to look at her, she stood up and dusted herself off. "With everything that happened, we could use something to help us all relax" she added with a smile.

  
"Uh, didn't I damaged that location?" asked Pearl with worry. Pearl than thought about all the damage she caused, how on earth would she pay for it.

  
"Nah, it's minor damage." smiled the Gem.

  
"Sapphire, can you both fuse back as Garnet?" asked Steven.

  
"Sure, we just need a moment." nodded Sapphire.

  
"Hey, can you teach us the Fusion ability?" asked Trix.

  
"After your birthday" said Ruby, who took Sapphire's hand and prepared to comince the fusion dance.

  
" Which is only a month away~! " sang Cat's Eye.

  
"Mew !" chimed Cat Jr.

  
"Can we bring Pinkflare too?" asked Amethyst.

  
"Sure." replied Pearl mothrly, she would do everything she could to get back to everyone's good gracious.

  
At the Fish Stew Pizza, Garnet was seen in the counter, ordering 3 family pizza's while Pearl was counting her money. Meanwhile, Steven and co. were seated outside, with Connie hugging Pinkflare.

  
"She's sooo soft~!" cooed Coonie.

  
"So am I!" purred Cat as she hugged Connie's head against her boobs.

  
"Eee~!" Connie giggled, being squished by her girlfriend's breasts.

  
"Again?" asked Lars who started getting a nose bleed.

  
"Cat really can't control herself." sighed Pearl

  
"Graceful Knight. Sounds like a cool title…if you don't go loco." said Sadie.

  
"Can you tell us what's the mistake you made was?" asked Ronaldo as Onion was trying to pick-pocket Lars but he splashed him with his cup.

  
"When I'm ready I'll tell you all, but not now." Pearl answered, in a sad tone.

  
*Ka-BOOM!*

  
An explosion had occurred from the distance and everyone looked to see a rising smoke from the other side.

  
"What's that?" asked Connie.

  
"I'm detecting a strange bio-sign. Pearl?" asked Trix.

  
"…Steven, investigate. Report when you find out what happened but don't engage them nor use Elemental Switch." instructed Pearl.

  
"Okay! Pinkflare, can you lock on the bio-sign and warp me there?" asked Steven.

  
"Rrr…" she nodded as she stood up and aimed at the empty space. "RROOAR!" she roared and opened up a portal. Steven gave a gleeful leap through and soon found himself in the Beach City Money Deposit building.

  
"Huh, someone must've wanted extra changes" quipped Trix.

  
"Let's power up first." Steven activated the Omnitrix, dial pass the Piscciss Volann, Stonagon and stop at the Segmentasapien. The core pops up and Steven slammed it down, morphing into a Tetramand.

  
"Huh!? Oh!" exclaimed Fist Thrash as he examines himself.

  
"Oh come on!" complained Trix.

  
"Nah, this is okay." Fist Thrash began to investigate the building for the bio-sign. He noticed there was a squad of SWAT but they seemed…dead. Some were scorched to ashes or suffered 4th degree burns. This place had an uneasy feeling in the young boy and feels…scared.

  
*BOOM!*

  
An explosion was heard and Fist Thrash saw a short burst of flames, followed by a group of people screaming as various SWAT went flying and smacked against the wall. Fist Thrash ran around the money-making machines and saw the source of the bio-sign. It's a juvenile Pyronite but his monstrous design and purple flame detail seems very familiar.

  
"HEY! Who are you, Firecracker?" asked Fist Thrash.

  
"Firecracker? Nice insult, fatso!" smirked the Pyronite.

  
"Huh?" gasped Fist Thrash.

  
"Think fast!" the Pyronite thrust his hands, discharging boomerang-shape fireballs, forcing the young hero to evade them but they turn and struck his back, knocking him forward.

  
"That Pyronite…" began Trix but Fist Thrash let out a battle cry as he charged in and swung his fists. The Pyronite vanished in a burst of ember then re-appeared behind him before firing a heat ray at the container above, spilling a huge shower of dimes onto Fist Thrash, knocking him down on his side.

  
"Argh…" Fist Thrash shook the dizziness as the Pyronite approached him and glanced up.

  
"Hey, it's raining money!" he joked.

  
"Who are you?" asked Trix.

  
"You still don't recognize me, fatso and clank? Maybe this will help. GRRR!" growled the Pyronite as his head started flashing and sparking, disturbingly molding and altering his head from Pyronite into a Vulpinmancer that has no lips, deranged fangs and long tongue; then into a Tetramand that resembles Massive Knuckles.

  
Fist Thrash and Trix were horrified and disturbed of what's happening to the Pyronite. Massive Knuckle's head then mold into the head of a Lepidopterran but with savage details and jagged mandibles before molding briefly into a shapeless blob-like hair with purple circuitry lines and a single circular eye before molding into the head of…

  
"Kevin!" gasped Fist Thrash.

  
"Ehhh! Wrong, it's Demonic Anarchy Nemesis!" grinned Kevin, retaining the body of Fireblast.

  
"How…How did you retain Pyroburst's powers?" asked Trix.

  
"Man, you're a piece of junk after all. The Doc stole your DNA, remember?" grinned DNA."No way!" growled Fist Thrash.

  
"Yes way! Thanks to the Doc, I now have all the powers of your stupid watch! And what better way to use them then getting revenge?" grinned DNA.

  
"So what if you got 10 of my DNA samples? We can still kick your butt!" yelled Trix.

  
"Oh really?" DNA aimed his fist and discharged a plasma beam, which Fist Thrash cross his arms and generated two Rose Shields, deflecting the beam and was unscathed. "So you finally brought out your whore mom's shield? Maybe you're not a weak fatso after all." grinned DNA.

  
"I…never met my mother…but…" Fist Thrash rose up and punched DNA with his shield, sending him crashing against the wall then two shields impaled his wrists.

  
"GYAAAH!" he screamed in pain.

  
"DON'T EVER MOCK MY DEAD MOTHER!" yelled Fist Thrash in rage.

  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Now there's the fire from before!" smirked DNA as he gore his wrists through the shield then manipulate his lava-like blood to form a whip and he wields it.

  
"That's….new" said Trix before DNA whipped Fist Thrash's arm then whiplash him through the generators and printers.

  
"WAAH!" yelped the Tetramand before crashing on the wall.

  
"The Doc also planted that Pearl brat's brain in my own. Now I know how to control my powers more effectively and even forging weapons. But that doesn't mean I can forget your gem, fatso." grinned DNA.

  
"Urgh…" Fist Thrash stood up, summon his shields and threw them. DNA swung his whip, lasso both and mold it into a yo-yo. "What—OOF!" DNA smacked him across the cheek with his weapon.

  
"Like my yo-yo!?" laughed DNA as he continue whacking him before he dissolved the whip, mold it into his hands then blasted Fist Thrash with a huge wave of fire, melting the machines around, flow down and mold around the Tetramand, molding it dry and he's stuck.

  
"Grrr…" growled Fist Thrash as he tried to break free but can't. The police siren was heard and Fist Thrash turn his head toward the sound before a large contain struck him, spilling out dimes.   
"PFFT!" he spits them out then glared at DNA.

  
"Keep the change. You can use it to pay your bail." mocked DNA before he clutched his eyes and his whole body starts arching and crackling. He mutated into a Lepidopterran, who looks like Bugbomb but has monstrous details as stated before, sharp legs and two set of arms.

  
"Gotta fly!" he said in Bugbomb's voice but deeper. He opens his shells, flapped his wings and took off to the sky, rammed through the skylight and vanished as glass rain down.

  
The police barged in and search the perimeter. One spotted Fist Thrash as he tried to break free.   
They all aimed their guns at the Tetramand, he gasped then began stuttering before sighing in defeat and morphed back.

  
At the police station, Steven waited patiently in juvenile hall then Garnet and Pearl walked in.

  
"Where's Steven? Steven!" Pearl walked over, kneels over and hugged Steven.

  
"I reassure, officer. Steven isn't capable of killing people. It is possible there are alien intruders on this planet." said Garnet.

  
"Well, then why was he alone in the depository?" asked the officer.

  
"well isn't it obvious that the real culprit would stall my foster son so he/she can escape and had you all foolishly arrest him, letting the said culprit loose for more crimes?" asked Garnet, angered of the polices' reparative foolishness of playing the enemies' hands.

  
"Ah…Well…" the officer now feels embarrassed as Garnet spokes the truth.

  
"Let's go, Steven." said Pearl as she carried him. They walked out of the station and Steven was greeted by Cat's Eye and Amethyst.

  
"Stevo! You okay?" asked Amethyst.

  
"I'm okay. Guys… I know who the culprit is." he began.

  
"Who?" they asked.

  
"Kevin Levin" answered Trix in a grim tone.

  
"WHAT!?" gasped the Crystal Gems.

  
"But how could you have gotten beaten?!" complained Amethyst.

  
"Dr. Animo injected the DNA samples he stole from Trix into Kevin. He can now turn into a twisted version of 10 of my aliens. And he has Pearl's knowledge, giving him more control and can forge weapons now." said Steven.

  
"Damn that wacko!" growled Cat's Eye.

  
"…" Pearl feels guiltier and grew sad.

  
"Did he say anything before leaving?" asked Garnet.

  
"Just revenge" said Trix.

  
"We better locate Kevin. Pinkflare." Garnet called and Pinkflare walked up. "Take Steven home." she instructed the Corrupted Gem.

  
"Rrr…" she nodded as she picked up and placed Steven on her back.

  
"I understand guys. But don't go fighting alone. I don't wanna lose you." said Steven.

  
"We know." nodded Pearl. Pinkflare proceed to run off and the Gems began to head off.

  
Back at the Crystal Temple, Steven and Trix were lying on the living room floor in front of the TV, Pinkflare was lying on their bed while they were talking about what happened at the bank.

  
"I can't believe that jerk got the better of us!" complained Steven with a huge frown. He and Trix hated losing a battle, but to lose a fight against Kevin, especially by their own powers was like a nightmare.

  
"When I see that freak again, i'll rip him apart!" shouted Trix with his pinchers raised up high and was generating static in them.

  
Both Steven and Trix were more angry than ever before, they wanted to find Kevin and get serious payback. They wanted to rip him apart into so many pieces that it would be impossible to count, then bury the remains somewhere far and dark so that no one could ever find them. While they were thinking about how to beat down Kevin, Trix suddenly thought of something.

  
"I think I know how to find Kevin" said Trix with pride in his voice, Steven looked at him surprised with wide eyes.

  
"How?" asked the boy.

  
"Kevin has all 10 of our aliens DNA inside of him, so his genetic code must be unstable and have a unique bio-signal" said Trix as he shows Steven a hologram he made from his face. "He should be easy to locate with our Power Level Scanner if we update it a little" he added as he began to send signals to the Omnitrix and have it update the Omni-Weapon function.

  
"You mean….?" Steven began to ask with hope in his eyes.

  
"It's open season" said Trix with a big smirk, one that Steven himself made.

  
"Pinkflare, we need a ride!" Steven called out to their pet, who woke up and gave out a small yawn.

  
"Raa" yawned the lioness in the form of a roar.

  
The Crystal Gems are seen in town searching around the area for any sign of Kevin. Cat's Eye was searching the area while on top a tree, while Amethyst and Pearl asked some people of they knew where he went or if they saw something during the situation at the bank. While the others were doing their thing, Garnet was talking to a few members of SWAT if they knew anything.

  
"Sorry ma'am, but the boy escaped before anybody got a good look at him" said a tall male with a thick beard.

  
"But we did get some footage from the cameras that wasn't destroyed during the battle, and we think it might help you out" said a blond woman as she handed Garnet a tape of the footage. She took it and looked back at the SWAT members.

  
"Thank you for your help" she said putting the tape in her right gem, She then grew more serious.   
"Please also tell the local addurity to not mistake Steven or Trix with Kevin, they can tell the difference with the Omnitrix symbol that all of the Omnitrix aliens have" she said in a stern voice.

  
"Already on it ma'am, our commander has ordered all local and state police stations about what happened and how to tell the difference" said the man with a calm voice.

  
"Commander Rex sends his apologies about the mixup" said the woman with a sympathetic voice.

  
"No problem, just make sure it doesn't happen again" she said with a calmer yet still upset voice.

  
"Understood ma'am" both members of SWAT said.

  
Meanwhile Cat's Eye was still looking around the place when she suddenly saw Connie walking down the street. She jump down and called out to the girl.

  
"Hey Connie!" shouted Cat's Eye.

  
"Huh?" Connie said turning her head to the left, when she saw Cat's Eye she smiled and walked up to her feline girlfriend. "Hey kitten, whatcha doing?" she asked with a smile.

  
"Looking for that scumbag Kevin, nyha!" said Cat's Eye with a growl.

  
"Are you sure that's safe, Steven and Trix called me and told me all about what happened at the bank" Connie said with worry in her voice.

  
"Don't worry my little sweetheart, we can handle that brat" smiled Cat's Eye as she gave Connie a lick across her check.

  
"I'm just worried" she said still a little concerned.

  
"Tell you what, how about you hang out with me while we look for kevin, that way you can be around when we take him down" Cat's Eye offered hoping it would help ease the tension in her little girlfriend.

  
"That be nice, I can even take a video of it" Connie said as she pulled out her phone.

  
"That's my girl" cat said happy Connie is alright.

  
At the hidden lab owned by Animo, he and Kevin were talking to each other while in front of five large tubes filled with red liquid.

  
"Do you remember the plan?" asked Animo as he was typing on a keyboard.

  
"Ya ya, although I feel like we don't need a plan, i'll just beat up that brat and take his stupid watch" said Kevin with a frown. Animo stopped typing and looked at the boy from over his shoulder.

  
"That is what you said last time, and look what happened" he said as he turned around and looked down on the boy. "You were taken down and made a fool".

  
Kevin looked angered by what the old man said and looked like he was going to do something drastic until the monitor on the other side of the room was beeping and saying that someone was contacting them. Both Kevin and Animo looked at the screen and walked over to it, and when Animo pressed a button to answer it, the caller is revealed to be White Diamond. Since the last meeting, she started showing her eyes, but besides that her entire face and body was hidden by a simple silhouette.

  
"Is something the matter White Diamond?" Animo asked wondering why his employer would be calling so sudden.

  
"I want to know the progress in obtaining the Omnitrix" she said in an emotionless voice.

  
"We are about to head out and began the attack on the Crystal Gems and that boy, and with the new Omnitrix Mutants I have created with the DNA samples, we cannot lose" Animo said while gesturing to the five containment units behind him and Kevin. Kevin looked a little confused about what the old man just said, but decided to save that question for latter.

  
"You only made five mutations?" asked White Diamond with curiosity in her voice.

  
"I didn't want to overdue the progress of the Omnitrix Mutants, as I still don't know how they well behave in comparison to the simple Mutant Gem" said Animo with a straightforward tone.

  
"The success of this mission will determine your future" warned White Diamond in an almost threatening voice.

  
"I know" gulped Animo fearful now about completing this mission. Kevin got tired of just listening and decided to speak his mind.

  
"Your still going to keep your promise right?" he asked in a annoyed voice and frown. White Diamond just looked down at the boy with an emotionless glare, and while Animo felt his blood freeze, Kevin wasn't fazed.

  
"Just worry about completing your task child" she answered in a cold voice.

  
"Why you.." before Kevin continued, Animo used his lower arms to grab him and cover his mouth. While the boy was struggling to get free, Animo looked back at White Diamond with a nervous smile.

  
"Sorry for him ma'am, we'll complete the mission and obtain the Omnitrix as soon as possible" Animo said trying to diffuse the situation, and he really didn't want to get on someone as powerful as White Diamond kill list.

  
White Diamond just looked at the doctor in silent for a while, and stare an ice cold glare at him that froze his entire body with fear. Kevin was still struggling but couldn't break free from Animo's grip. Then finally, after what seemed like an eternity, White Diamond said something.

  
"Complete your mission, or face the consequences" warned the woman as she ended the transmission and left Animo and Kevin by themselves.

  
"Fffuuu!" Animo gave a big sigh and breath some finally ending the conversation. He looked down at Kevin, who was still struggling to get free, and made a frown. Animo grabbed Kevin with his upper claw and throw him across the room, and when Kevin looked up Animo was stomping towards him.

  
"What the hell was that for!?" demanded the boy as the doctor stomped closer and stopped right in front of him.

  
"Have you lost your mind!?" asked Animo with rage in his voice. "That woman has the power to destroy this whole planet with a single attack, we wouldn't last a second against her!".

  
Kevin just remain silent, he didn't know what to say. Animo took a deep breath and turned back to walked to the five containment units.

  
"Let's just focus on the job, and we better start now" he said as he reach the keyboard and typed something down. The five containment units glowed a bright red and showed that inside each one of them was a monstrous mutant with aspects of aliens instead of animals.

  
"Do what you want, but i'm going after that fatso" said Kevin as he stood up and began to transform into an alien hybrid.

  
"As you wish, just make sure to finish the job this time" answered Animo as he continued to type on the keyboard. Kevin is then seen in his dark Bugbomb form and started flapping his wings.

  
"Trust me, he's done for" grinned the monstrous insect as he flew away and left through a hole in the ceiling.

  
The scene switched to show Steven has Ghostfreak with the Power Level Scanner equipped. He is flying above Beach City looking down and scanning the area, thanks to the updated Power Level Scanner, he and Trix were now able to scan DNA signals. Trix then popped out of the Omnitrix core and looked up at Ghostfreak.

  
"Anything Steven?" asked Trix.

  
"Not yet, but after we get back to the bank we should be able to get a reading" said Ghostfreak as he increased the speed of his flight and was heading for the bank were they fought against Kevin.   
When they arrived at the location, Ghostfreak stare at the building and let the Omni-Weapon do it's thing. After about a full minute, the device started beeping and showed on the screen readings of several DNA samples around the area. "Finally!".

  
"Alright, now where does it show he went?" asked Trix.

  
Ghostfreak looked around the area again and the device started showing him areas and directions. Soon a small digital arrow was shown on the visor and pointed to a direction.

  
"This way!" Ghostfreak said as he went in the direction the arrow pointed at.

  
The scene than switches to the gems, who were walking down the street after getting some info about people seeing a big fly monster in the sky. Everyone already knew that Bugbomb was a Omnitrix Alien, so this must either be a Corrupted Gem or Kevin in one of his twisted forms. Cat's Eye and Connie are shown holding hands and smiling.

  
"Are you sure your okay with this Connie, your parents might see us" asked Cat's Eye worrying about her girlfriend.

  
"It's not a problem, their on a business trip and won't be back until tomorrow night" she said with a reassuring smile.

  
As the group was walking down the street, Garnet heard something and immediately stopped.   
Everyone stopped behind her and almost bumped into each other.

  
"What's wrong Garnet?" asked Pearl.

  
"Something is heading our way" she said as she looked above her to see something flying above the clouds and heading straight to them. Than the dark figure flow down and was revealed to be a insect monster that looked like Bugbomb.

  
"What on earth?" asked Pearl.

  
"Steven, is that you?" asked Connie.

  
"Think again babe" grind the insect with a monstrous voice.

  
"Who are you?" asked Cat's Eye who was starting to get nervous with that thing in front of them.

  
"I'm the guy who's going to rip that fatso in half, hahaha!" laughed the insect in a vicious and insane manner.

  
Garnet instantly knew who he was talking about and who this monster is, or was. "Kevin,...is that you!?" she asked which made everyone around her shocked.

  
"The name is Demonic Nemesis Anarchy, or just DNA for short" he answered. Than his body started transforming and morphing into twisted and abnormal versions of the Omnitrix aliens, until he stopped at Massive Knuckles. He landed on the ground and started cracking his knuckles, the Crystal Gems all brought out their weapons while Cat's Eye made sure Connie was safely behind her. "But before I take him down, you idiots are going to give me a short warm up" grinned the derange tetramand with an venomous grin.

  
Elsewhere, Ghostfreak and Trix were seen flying around Beach City when a large explosion from the distance suddenly got their attention.

  
"What the heck was that?!" asked trix freaked out about the explosion.

  
"Let's check it out!" said Ghostfreak as he flow to the direction of the explosion.

  
The scene switches over to show the Crystal Gems badly fighting Massive Knuckles, Pearl and Cat's Eye was striking his arms with their blades while Amethyst wrapped her whip around his smallest arms and pulled as hard as she could. Massive Knuckles didn't even budge until Garnet suddenly jumped toward him and punched a direct attack on the dark tetramand's face. He was knocked the ground while the gems jumped away and gathered in front of him.

  
"It's over Levin, give up!" shouted Pearl as she prepared to stab him with her spear.

  
"Ya, your done for!" Amethyst shouted as she ignited her whip in purple flames and was getting ready to attack.

  
"Hehehe" Massive Knuckles started laughing, which confused the gems.

  
"What's so funny, nyha!?" asked Cat's Eye confused with the psychos response.

  
"You have no idea how dumb you idiots really are do you?" he asked as he than started to transform again, the Crystal Gems watched in horror of his demonic transformation process until he became a fully bodied Electric Punch. "Your the ones who are done for!" he shouted as he blasted them all with a huge electrical charge.

  
"Ahhhhh!" they shouted feeling inmens pain from the attack. When the electric stopped, they all fell to the ground burned and injured.

  
Electric Punch walked his way over Pearl, as she was trying to get back on her feet, but fell right back down. "Time to end this" Electric Punch said as he raised his right arm, which generated electric that took the shape of an axe. He took a big swing, but as Pearl closed her eyes to brace herself, she noticed at nothing happened. Pearl looked up to she Electric Punch struggle to move his arm. "What the..?" he asked as he was than lifted up from the ground and thrown at a car.

  
"Guys!" Connie shouted as she ran to the group. She was hiding behind a tree that Cat's Eye told her to get behind for safety, but started running to the fallen gems after Electric Punch got thrown by some invisible force. "Are you okay?" she asked while kneeling down next to Cat's Eye and trying to get her to move.

  
"Y..ya, but what just happened" asked Cat's Eye looking forward to see Electric Punch struggle to get out of the broken vehicle.

  
"Just wanted to teach this punk a lesson" said a voice that everyone recognised.

  
"Steven is..is that you" asked Connie, who was afraid of what she knew he had transformed into. Suddenly, Ghostfreak appeared in front of them.

  
"Are you guys okay?" Ghostfreak asked in a worried voice.

  
"Thanks to you and Trix" smiled Amethyst as she slowly get back up. The Crystal Gems stood up and readied their weapons.

  
"Let's take done DNA while we still have the chance" said Garnet as the group along with Ghostfreak moved toward the still struggling Electric Punch.

  
"I've been waiting for this" Ghostfreak said with excitement in his voice.

  
"This ends now" Trix said as he equipped Ghostfreak with the Phantom Sickle. Just as the group was ready to launch an attack, a blast of energy shot down from the sky and was aimed towards the them.

  
"Watch out!" shouted Garnet, and thankfully everyone managed to back away before the blast hit them.

  
"Where did that come from!?" asked Pearl with widen eyes. Suddenly something jumped from a building and right between the Crystal Gems and DNA. It is revealed to be Animo.

  
"Animo!?" shouted everyone at the sudden appearance of the mad scientist.

  
The Omnitrix started beeping and Trix's face changed to the color red with a X design. "Oh come on!" winned Trix as the Omnitrix flashed red and Ghostfreak reverted back into Steven.

  
"Why now!?" complained Steven with a frown.

  
"What are you doing here Animo!?" asked Garnet with her gauntlets raised up in a defensive position. The other gems also prepared their weapons while Steven brought out his shield. Trix decided to charge up his electric pinchers to the max, and Connie in a comedic fashion just picked up a stick and held it like a sword.

  
"I'm here to obtain the Omnitrix, surrender it or be destroyed" Animo demanded with a dark voice as he gave the group a glare. The group got tense and looked even more agitated, Trix only grew more angry.

  
"Bring it, you overgrown science project!" he shouted pointing one of his electrified pinchers at Animo. Suddenly a burst of red light blast out from behind Animo, he and the Crystal Gems looked to the direction of the light to see Fireblast marching forward with his arms engulfed in flames.

  
"Have it your way tin-can" Fireblast said as he walked forward and stopped next to Animo.

  
"Ha, and what are you going to do, we got you outnumbered!?" shouted Amethyst with a sneer.

  
"Correction, we have you outnumbered" Animo said with a smirk. The Crystal Gems looked confused until Animo grabbed something from behind him and threw it high in the air, suddenly a burst of multi-colored explosions appeared in the sky and fell to the ground. The gems just watched in shock as the light began to fade away, and then they saw something that they couldn't believe.  
The scene then switches between different strange and odd body parts of claws, tentacles and skin before the whole scene shows five mutants who seemed to be made of aliens from the Omnitrix.

  
"Rraaaaa!" roared all five mutants at the Crystal Gems, who were just speechless.

  
The first Omnitrix Mutant appeared to same DNA of Quickstrike mixed with that of some kind of lizard alien. It had the same outfit as Quickstrike but colored in shades of purple, while also wearing a big and black metal helmet that had a green spike on the back and a red visor. It had green blades on the arms and was standing on red wheels of energy. It was very muscular and had a green crystal blade on the tail, also it had the arms exposed without the suit with three black claws each. The strangest thing about this mutant was that it had a Pearl gemstone on the chest.

  
"What on earth!?" asked Pearl, horrified by what she saw.

  
The second one was some sort of combo of alien mammal and plant. It had the upper body of a type of orange porcupine alien with glowing purple spikes all over the body. He lower half was completely plant based with tentacles for legs. It was very muscular and had a short red mane, the eyes were glowing purple and the mutant also had razor sharp fangs. On the chest was a metal plate with a Amethyst gemstone attached to it.

  
"Wwhhaatt!?" gasped Amethyst in shock.

  
The third one seemed to be a mix of Aquaclaw and a robotic alien, with purple metal covering the arms, tail, chest and head. It was a lot more muscular than Aquaclaw and also possesed larger fangs. It had water tubes and tanks on the chest and back, while also having purple blades on the arms and tail. The end of the trail had three water pumps gushing out water that took the shape of a tail similar to Aquaclaw's. On the belly was a Cat's Eye gemstone.

  
"What in the name of mother nature is that!?" asked Cat's Eye freaked out about the mutant with the same Gemstone she had attached to it.

  
The fourth one was humongous, at least 30 feet tall and had aspects of Fist Thrash and some sort of dinosaur alien. It had light blue and purple skin with dark blue shell armor around the body. It was incredibly muscular and had grey spikes all over the body. It had a long tail with grey jagged blade on the end while also having the lower jaw of the mouth being made of the same blue shell. The mutant had four eyes that were red on one side and blue on the other. On the chest were both a Ruby and Amethyst gemstone.

  
"Animo, what have you done!?" demanded Garnet disgusted by the abomination in front of her.

  
"The last one was shorter than the others, and was made of aliens that neither Trix or Steven recognised. The chest and thighs were completely made of purple slime with darker inner slime inside, also on the thighs and back were small tentacles of slime. The arms were that of an alien crustacean with a blue shell that had red smudges all over it, yellow pinchers and two large barnacles on each arm that were glowing green in the center. The feet were made of ice and had red teos that seemed to be made of hot energy. The head had yellow triangle shaped hair and was wearing a grey and lime green metal mask over the face, the eyes were glowing green. On the head was a dark green gemstone that neither Steven or Trix seen before.

  
"oh…..I have no idea what to think of this thing" Trix said rubbing the side of his head. He had no idea what DNA samples this thing was made of or what gemstone it had.

  
"Hey Animo, what gem it that?" Steven comicaly asked the foe, who was behind the group of Omnitrix Mutants.

  
"I believe it is a Peridot" Animo said in an unusually calm voice, and the very way he answered the question made the scene seemed comedic.

  
"Raaaa!" roared the five Omnitrix Mutants as they began to get closer to the Crystal Gems.

  
"What on earth did you do Animo!?" asked Pearl.

  
"I created the ultimate weapons by combining samples of the DNA I took from the Omnitrix, and just as a little added bonus, I inserted the same gemstones you are into these creatures" Animo said with glee and pride in his voice.

  
"Garnet what do we do!?" asked Amethyst nervous about how to deal with so many opponents.

  
Garnet was silent for a moment, than she slammed her gauntlets together and a flash of purple light shined the area. When the flash was gone everyone looked back to see Garnet had larger purple gauntlets that head had yellow, red and blue blades and knuckles on each one. She also gained yellow shoulder armor. "We take them down with everything we have!" declared Garnet as she suddenly was surrounded with gem energy.

  
"Right!" shouted Pearl as she summoned a second spear and fused them both together to create a large and well detailed battle axe. Pearl was then surrounded with gem energy herself.

  
"Meow!" meowed Cat's Eye as she began to glow a brownish red and transformed into her tiger form. She than summoned a second cat's claw and combined them to create her tiger form's version of the chainsaw blade, which was larger, had a color scheme of brown and red, while also having jagged blades. She then surrounded her body with gem energy.

  
"Ya!" cheered Amethyst as she pulled out another whip from her gem and collided the two together, forging her large, triple ended whip. She then bursts with gem energy.

  
The entire Crystal Gem group stood there with their fused weapons and gem energy to the max. Steven, Trix and Connie stood there with wide eyes and open mouths just watching the amazing sight they were seeing.

  
"You guys look awesome!" shouted Trix.

  
"Kitten you look hot!" screamed Connie with a deep red blush, which made the feline gem blush herself.

  
Steven was about to say something, but then turned around to give another look at the enemy, more specifically DNA. Steven looked at him and the hatred inside of him started to boil like lava. He greeted his teeth and clench his fists. He then looked at his family behind him. "You guys handle Animo and his mutants, me and Trix have business with Kevin" Steven said with a stern voice.

  
"Are you sure" Garnet asked.

  
"Yes, and here's a little more help" Steven said as he then gave a whistle, soon the group heard a loud roar.

  
"Raaaa!" roared Pinkflare as she ran up to them and stood behind the group, waiting for her command.

  
"Where did she come from?" asked Connie, happy to see the cute lioness.

  
"She was following us as we were looking for Kevin, now she can help you guys with the Omnitrix Mutants" said Trix as he folding back into the Omnitrix.

  
"Mostly you Connie" Steven said as he began dialing the Omnitrix for a transformation.

  
"What do you...woo!" Connie began to say before Pinkflare grabbed the back of her shirt with her jaw and placed the girl on her back.

  
"Raa!" growled Pinkflare as Connie was grabbing her mane to keep from falling.

  
"Awesome!" shouted Connie with glee.

  
"Now for us Steven" Trix said from inside the Omnitrix.

  
Steven kept dialing the dial until he stopped at Fist Thrash, then the Elemental Switch hologram appeared. Steven decided to go all out for this fight and pressed the earth symbol. When the hologram disappeared, Steven raised his arm and slammed the Omnitrix core. He transformed into Fist Thrash, but than the Omnitrix symbol started beeping with the same brown light as the other earth forms and Fist Thrash was engulfed inside brown energy as he was lifted from the ground.

  
"What the hell!?" asked Fireblast as he and Animo watched the strange transformation proceeding on.

  
Fist Thrash is seen inside the brown spear of energy rotating until some of the brown energy moved around him and turned into rock and stone, while Fist Thrash turned into sand and expanded into a larger shape of himself. The sand than widen the shoulders and increased the muscle mass, while the rocks and stone came into contact on the body of sand. The rocks attached themselves onto his face, chest, thighs and arms while hardening and becoming part of the body. The stone merged on the arms, head and lower legs, making a triple layer of earth skin. The stone on the head broke apart and became both the lower jaw and a set of horns that were placed on different sides of the head, while four eye holes where burst out with bright green energy and creating glowing eyes. The metal belt that originally belonged to Fist Thrash reappeared but in an altered shape and much larger, it reattached itself to the body then created a yellow half triangle belt buckle. The Omnitrix symbol appeared on the chest and flash with green energy.

  
The new earth nature Fist Thrash landed on the ground while slamming his fists causing an earthquake to happen as he then started flexing and the Omnitrix flash to conclude the transformation.

  
After the flash of energy, everyone looked at the new earth form in amazed, especially Garnet, who had a big grin on her face. They had to look up as this new form was at least 15 feet tall. Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core with a smirk.

  
"Everyone, say hello to Rock Arms!" shouted Trix with pride in his voice.

  
"Woo hoo!" cheered Amethyst loving the new form, and likes that Steven and Trix used the name she thought of when she and the boys were thinking of names for the Elemental Switch forms.

  
Animo and Fireblast just looked at Rock Arms in shock and confusion, as they never seen anything like this before. Then Flameblast just shook his head and decided to just focus on the fight.

  
"Nice trick fatso, but i'll still crush you like the bug you are!" Fireblast said with a smirk. But then he noticed Rock Arms holding his right upper arm high in the air.

  
"Your the one getting crushed jerk!" shouted Trix as he equipped Rock Arms with a new Omni-Weapon, which was a giant dark pink war hammer with a dark blue handle and star on the top.

  
Rock Arms then bent down and jumped high into the air, the others on the ground just watched as he soured across the sky and over the Omnitrix Mutants and than Fireblast and Animo. Rock Arms landed 10 feet behind Animo and Fireblast and turned to face them with a grin.

  
"Ready for our rematch loser?" asked Rock Arms with glee in his voice. Fireblast grew extremely angry and blasted the rock giant with fire. He continued for a while then stopped when he was sure the boy and his watch had been burned to ashes. But then he noticed something walking in the flames and it turned out to be Rock Arms unfazed by the attack.

  
"What!?" shouted Fireblast.

  
"What did you expect idiot?, his made of stone, fire can't burn solid rock" said Trix with a smug tone in his voice.

  
"Gems attack" shouted Garnet as she leaped towards the dinosaur Omnitrix Mutant and punched it across the face. The others followed her lead and attack the other Omnitrix Mutants.

  
"Kevin you handle the boy, i'll take the crystal gems!" said Animo as he charged towards the Crystal Gems as they were fighting his mutants.

  
"It's on now fatso!" shouted Fireblast as he ran towards Rock Arms while transforming into another mutation. When he reached Rock Arms, he was Massive Knuckles and punched Rock Arms across his face. But then noticed the rock alien didn't even flinch and instead raised his hammer far back to the right, and before Massive Knuckles could react, he slammed the hammer right to the purple tetramand and knocked him through a store, causing massive damage.

  
"That's for calling me fatso!" shouted Rock Arms with a grin. He was happy to finally get a hit on that jerk, and was eager to keep hitting.

  
Meanwhile the gems were fighting both Animo and his Omnitrix Mutants. Cat's Eye was seem exchanging blows with the fish Omnitrix Mutant while Amethyst wrapped the mammal one in her whip, she then ignited her whip in purple flames and the Omnitrix Mutant screamed in pain.

  
"Raaaa!" screamed the Omnitrix Mutant as it burned by Amethyst flames.

  
The scene switches to Garnet as she tackled the dinosaur Omnitrix Mutant and was pounding it's face into the ground destroying the pavement and causing several cracks to form and grow with each punch. The suddenly the dinosaur mutant grabbed her left arm with his lover hand and flung her away. She landed on the roof of a building and immediately jumped right back to fighting against the beast.

  
Pearl is then seen swinging her axe at the lizard Omnitrix Mutant, but is used it's enhanced speed to dodge and counter with a jabe to the stomach. Pearl fell back clutching her stomach, but then got back to swinging her axe and battle with the mutation. On her right is Cat's Eye dodging blasts of water from the fish Omnitrix Mutant and getting closer with each leap. Once she was about 10 feet away, she leaped high in the air and dived right down on the mutation, stabbing it through with her chainsaw sword which then started to rev up and slice the mutation in half.

  
Meanwhile back with Rock Arms and Massive Knuckles, they were exchanging attacks. Fireblast continued to punch and kick the rock alien before landing on the ground away from him, but soon saw his attacks had no effect at all. Rock Arms swung his hammer down hard to the ground and caused the area to shake, making Massive Knuckles to lose his balance and fall on the flour.

  
"It's payback time Levin!" shouted Rock Arms as he swung his hammer down dead center at Massive Knuckles, smashing him down about 5 feet in the ground.

  
"Aaaawwww!" screamed Massive Knuckles from the impact. He could feel his bones get smashed to pieces and his flesh ripped apart. He was spitting out blood as the hammer that was pressing hard on his chest suddenly began to move up in the air. Massive Knuckles than looked up to see Rock Arms staring down at him with a cold stare.

  
"You had this coming for a long time you parasite!" shouted Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core to watch the moment when Kevin would finally get what he deserves.

  
Rock Arms raised his hammer high in the air to land another crushing attack on DNA and finish him off, but as he was about to swing his weapon down and end that monster, a familiar sound was heard. *Beep Beep Beep* came the Omnitrix as it was flashing red and making Trix's face turned into an X.

  
"NO, not now!" shouted Rock Arms has he flashed red and was turned back into Steven. The hammer disappeared and Steven and Trix fell on the ground next to the crater that DNA was in. the boy slowly moved to sit up and was rubbing the back of his head, it and the rest of his body was sore beyond reason. "Oww!" he complained feeling his bones ache.

  
"I can barely move my joints" winned Trix feeling just as much pain as Steven. Both boys looked down to see that Kevin was unconscious, and that was good because they wouldn't be able to handle him in their condition.

  
"I see you took down my fool of a minion" came a voice from behind them. Steven and Trix turned their heads to see Animo a yard away from them holding something. "But let's see how you handle this!" he shouted as he throw something in the air that burst in green light, and when the something big landed near them, the boys were shocked to say at least.

  
"Raaa!" roared the Centipeetle Mother that they had fought a couple weeks ago. However she was at least twice the size as before and her eye was glowing a dark green.

  
"The Centipeetle!?" shouted Steven in confusion.

  
"But how!?" asked Trix no knowing what to say.

  
"Awww, bllaaaaa!" shouted the Centipeetle Mother as she spat a blast of acid at the boys, only for Steven to summon his shield at just the right moment to block it. The entire ground around them had melted, leaving the boys standing on a small piler in a large crater. When they looked back at the Centipeetle Mother, she was getting ready to spit out more acid.

  
"Hahaha, this is the end!" laughed Animo as he turned around to continue fighting against the Crystal Gems.

  
"What do we do, I ain't fully charged yet!?" shouted Trix as he watched the Centipeetle Mother create a large ball of acid.

  
"I got an idea" Steven said as he slowly got up.

  
"Whatever it is, DO IT!" shouted Trix. just than the Centipeetle Mother shot down her acid ball right at the boys. The Crystal Gems all stopped their fight with the Omnitrix Mutants to see what had happen.

  
"STEVEN, TRIX!" everyone shouted as they watched in horror as the acid burned in the ground.  
"Yes!" cheered Animo, pleased by his victory. But then suddenly his head unit was hit with something. He opened his eyes to see some dirt covering his view. "What on earth" he asked as he wiped off the dirt and looked back at the scene where Centipeetle Mother was at.

  
Suddenly the ground moved up and large hands made of stone and rock grabbed all round the Corrupted gem, making her squirm and try to break free.

  
"Rraaa!" she screeched as she then looked in front of her to see a someone looked right at her while standing on a pillar of sand. It was Steven in his Earth Nature form, and he was controlling all the earth around him.

  
"Their okay!" cheered Connie with tears of joy in her eyes, she was so happy her friends were alive. The others also had tears in their eyes as they were glad the boys were alive.

  
"WHAT!?" shouted Animo in rage.

  
"Bring it on!" shouted Steven from inside his earth armor.

  
"How long can you maintain this form?" asked Trix, who was also inside the armor of sand, rocks and stone.

  
"Don't know, just have to give it all we got before it runs out" Steven said as he raised his arms up in the air and a giant ball of sand was formed above him. The Centipeetle Mother tried to escape the rocks hands, but it was futile. The sand ball hardened and turned to solid stone, then spikes burst out all around it. "Take this!" the boy shouted as he lowered his arms and the large spiked ball was thrown at the Corrupted Gem, causing a massive cloud of sand to spread around the area.

  
The scene switches to show all the Omnitrix Mutants tied up in Amethyst's whip, and also had water wrapped around their feet, to keep them from escaping. The gems were standing in front of the mutations while trying to see where Steven, Trix or the Centipeetle Mother were, until something else got their attention.

  
Animo was stumbling across the area, not able to see where he was going because of all the sand on his dome. However he soon heard metal and flesh being destroyed and felt himself fall to the ground. As he was about to shout something, a splash of water cleaned his dome, allowing him to see the Crystal Gems surrounding him. All their weapons were stabbed in the joints of his body, which caused him to lose the ability to move. Pearl then jumped on his chest and slammed her foot in front of his dome.

  
"Aloysius James Animo, you are under arrest!" declared pearl as Garnet walked behind his dome than placed her arms on each side of it. She gave a pull and ripped his entire head unit out from the body, with wires and cables letting out sparks and swirling around as he looked horrified by the fact that the leader of the Crystal Gems not had his head in her arms.

  
"Damn you…" was all he could say before scowling in defeat.

  
Garnet gave a smirk before turning to see what happened with Steven and Trix. The dust was blown away by the wind, and the area is seen nearly destroyed except for a few buildings. Steven was seen walking on a pile of sand while having a hard time keeping his balance, Trix was popped out and was also shaking a little.

  
"Did...did we get her" asked Trix taking deep breaths.

  
"I think so" replied Steven.

  
"Great job you two" said Garnet looked up at the boys with a smile.

  
"Ya, you guys rock!" Amethyst said with a smirk.

  
"Haha, nice one Amethyst" laughed Trix getting the joke.

  
"I'm just glad this is over, now we just need to find DNA and get all this Omnitrix Mutants, along with Animo to jail" said Pearl as she walked next to Garnet.

  
"I be surprised if DNA is still alive after all that" said Connie as she jumped from Pinkflare's back onto the ground.

  
"Ya, he was probably burned ali…." Steven started saying before the ground under him started shaking and soon a large burst of sand ross from the ground. Steven and trix fell down and when they looked up they saw the Centipeetle Mother staring down at them with an angry glare.

  
"Steven!" shouted pearl as she along with garnet quickly ran to save him and Trix, but was soon stopped by the tail of the Corrupted Gem. Cat's Eye and Amethyst tried to help, but the tail swatted them away. While this was going on, Animo tried to escape, only for Pinkflare to grabbed him in her jaw.

  
"Curses" he scowled.

  
The Centipeetle Mother raised her head up a little then went in fast to bit Steven and trix in half. Both the boys closed their eyes to what they knew was certain death, but then heard the jaw snapped while not feeling any pain. When they looked up they saw something, or rather someone holding the Corrupted Gem's jaws back.

  
"What the….." Steven began, as he watched the stranger hold the corruption back.

  
"Who are you?" asked Trix, who was just as shocked as Steven.

  
"Ya'll seems to be needing some help don't ya?" asked the stranger in a deep yet western voice, and the way he spoke was like a cowboy. Steven and Trix looked at the figure, and took in his appearance. It was a grown male, but he was definitely not human. His blue skin and silver hair definitely meant he wasn't a earthling, but that wasn't the only strange thing about him. On the left side of his face was a piece of metal attached to his head and covering his left eye. His right eye was bright blue, and he had some facial hair on his chin.

  
In terms of clothes, he dressed like an western cowboy. He had on a blue and purple cowboy hat that had a dark blue feher on the left side, the hat itself has a few scratches and tears on it. He had on a blue overcoat that was button up so his entire body below his neck was covered, and that had purple on the cooler. Below the coat Steven and Trix could see the stranger was wearing meta boats, that were dark blue on the bottom.

  
"W..who are you?" Steven asked again, but than the Centipeetle suddenly pulled her jaws out of the strangers grip, and was preparing to blast a stream of acid on the group. However at that moment the man pulled out a shotgun from his coat, and fired a blue energy blast right into the Centipeetle eye.

  
"Raaaaa!" shrieked the Corrupted gem before puffing into a giant cloud of green dust, and after it cleared the gemstone of the Centipeetle rolled on the ground until Garnet walked over and stopped it with her foot. She picked the gemstone up while bubbling it, than poked it to transport the bubbled Gem to the Temple. After that was done she along with the rest of the Gems looked up to see the stranger had disappeared, without a trace of him left.

  
"Where did he go?" asked Connie who was riding on Pinkflare's back. "And who was he in the first place anyway? She added.

  
"I don't know, but something about him seemed...familiar" explained Garnet as she began thinking about the stranger, and how he acted. Everyone looked confused about what just happened, but than Pearl bega to walk up to Steven and Trix.

  
"Are you two okay?" ased Pearl worried for the boys, they had been through the most intense battle of their lives. Or at least so far, there was still going to be more battles and there was the battle with Red Diamond next year.

  
"Ya, we just need to catch out breath and….wa!?" Steven began before the ground under the boys started to sake, and suddenly a large flash of light burst from underneath the two. They fell to the ground where but had their landing soften by Cat's Eye who ran and got her arms below the boy's before they landed. She got up with both Steven and Trix in her arms, and everybody was looking at the smoke that the explosion caused. Suddenly a dark figure was seen in the smoke, and Steven knew it had to be one person.

  
When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked to see DNA in his lepidopterran form, scowling and holding a strange white orb in his claw. All the Gem brought out their weapons, Pinkflare made a fighting stance. Cat's Eye quickly ran to a nearby tree that was far enough from the area to place Steven and Trix down against the wood. With he boys safely lying down on the ground Cat's Eye ran back to the others and brought out her cat claw, Connie jumped off Pinkflare's back and ran to Steven and Trix.

  
"Are you guy okay, how are you feeling?" asked Connie worried for the wellbeing of her friends, but all Steven and Trix could focus on was DNA flying above the Gems.

  
"Damn you Gems, you're going to pay for this!" growled the mutant lepidopterran before holding the orb above his head, which started glowing. The Crystal Gem got ready for anything, but then noticed several multi-colored lights coming from behind them. They turned around to see the Omnitrix Mutants glowing bright colors, than their bodies turned to energy that left the whip that was holding them and the ene travel above the gem head. The Gems watched as all the energy made contact with the white orb, and soon all entered it. "I'll save these for later" DNA said as he placed the orb away behind his back.

  
"It's over Levin, give up orelse!" ordered Garnet as she powered up her gauntlets with her gem energy. The other Gems did the same, once that was done they were ready to strike at DNA all at once.

  
"Before this day is over, you well all be dead" DNA threaten with a bloodthirsty tone in his voice, and then suddenly he flew up and at that moment flow forward at full speed. The Gems got themselves ready for an attack, but were shocked to see DNA fly right past them. They all turned their heads and to their horror the Mutant Lepidopterran was flying towards the kids, and the moment he go close enough DNA grabbed Connie in his arms and flew just above the tree Steven was lying on.

  
"CONNIE!" shouted Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye.

  
"Come and get her if you can fatso, see ya!" shouted DNA as he flew away with the screaming girl struggling in his arms. Steven picked up Trix who attached himself back on the Omnitrix and ran in the direction DNA was flying in, both boys ignoring the massive pain they felt from using the Elemental Switch. The Gems ran behind the two, and were also freaked out.

  
"CONNIE!" shouted everyone, especially Cat's Eye, Trix and Steven. The scene stops and everyone is frozen in place. Soon the scene fades away and blurs until it is completely dark.

  
The End

  
Next time on Steven 10 - Steven and Trix must stop the crazy Omega DNA before all of Beach City is destroyed.

  
Alien Biography #9: Citrakayah.

  
Hello galactic travelers, Zennith here and today we well be learning about the speedy species known as the Citrakayah. They are an extremely fast species who live on the planet Chalybeas.

  
Chalybeas is a jungle planet with cities made of the rare wood wound on it, the wood is fireproof and can handle strong storms and blizzards that are common on Chalybeas. This planet is home to many different species of all shapes and sizes, all of which have enhanced speed because of the faster rotation speed of the planet. The planet spins twice as fast, making the day and night only six hours each. This has caused all the species on Chalybeas to not only have super speed but also have high stamina and have a less need for rest.

  
The dominant species of Chalybeas is the feline species Citrakayah, who are in the top five of fastest species in the Milky Way Galaxy. They are able to run 300 miles an hour, and can continue to run for days without needing rest.

  
That's all for now, I know I didn't show much information on them, but the Citrakayah don't have any natural predators or ultimate forms, sorry, next time I give more info I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the Elemental Switch, pretty cool huh?, and that was just a taste, as Steven learns to control more elements he well be able to use them with his aliens. The more elements he masters, the more forms his aliens well obtain. It would also be important to know that the Omni-Weapons well still be used, as they are an important part of the story. I know giving Steven and Trix both the Omni-Weapons and the Elemental Switch seems like a hasty thing since it's only the first season, but trust me that it was important for them both in the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of which, this chapter is part 1 of the 2 part season finale. After chapter 10, the first movie chapter well be posted and then season 2 well get started. I know you all hate spoilers, but I have to reveal a few things just as a little taste of what's to come in season 2. Season 2 well reveal more about the Gem's history and focus on the concept of Gem Fusion, that's right Fusions well be introduced in season 2. Steven well try to master another element while Trix continues to try to learn more about the Omnitrix and his purpose.


	10. Omega DNA Arises

Chapter 10 - Omega DNA Arises

  
The scene starts back where it left as the group watched the deranged DNA in his Lepidopteran form carried away the screaming Connie in his claws. Everyone watched in shock as the monstrous insect was leaving with the girl, and Cat's Eye was the one who was the most terrified.

  
"CONNIE!" shouted Cat's Eye as she began to run towards the direction DNA was taking Connie, and she was bolting with the speed of a jaguar. The other Gems watched this and were too late to stop their friend from running after DNA, Pearl tried to run after her.

  
"Cat's Eye, wait!" called out Pearl.

  
"Trix, we need a transformation now!" shouted Steven in rage as he wanted to save Connie and terminate Kevin once and for all. He has had enough of that jerk, and taking Connie was the last straw. The camera then zoomed in to Steven's eyes which sparked some black energy, and than it switch to Trix making a angry face on his screen.

  
"On it!" shouted Trix as he folded down and the Omnitrix automatically dial for Bugbomb, and then the dial pressed itself down to begin the transformation process. In a big flash of green light, Steven had transformed into Bugbomb and the Omnitrix started flashing brown.

  
The remaining Crystal Gems watched as Bugbomb began to levitate into the air as an Elemental Switch transformation was beginning to proceed. The Omnitrix produced several of dozen pieces of sand, rock and stone that swirled all around his body while his Omnitrix symbol glowed a bright green.

  
Bugbomb's body turned into green energy and his body mass began to grow, and his features started to become more beetle-like. Bugbomb became more humanoid and he grew a second pair of arms, and the number of legs he has decreased to two. He started growing a large spike on his forehead until it was about four feet long and resemble that of a rhinoceros beetle, only it was pointing upward. Soon his lower jaw also began to grow a horn until it was almost as long as the top one and made the head designs look more like a rhinoceros beetle.

  
He continued to grow more muscle mass until he was about the same height of Rock Arms. the muscles on his arms, legs and chest suddenly burst with an even greater mass and large energy spikes grew on the shoulders and arms. Bugbomb's wings suddenly shrunk down and changed shape, while also becoming more like that of a beetle with his wings becoming flat and doubled in number.

  
Suddenly the earth elements swirling around him started attaching themselves into his body, and began from the bottom. The rocks attached to his feet and made them gain a three toed shape with long claws, soon the sand attached itself around the rest of the body including the head, and after the body was completely covered, the rest of the stone covered certain parts of the body. The chest gain stone armor with a skeletal design, the arms were covered in many layers of stone from below the shoulders and stopped from the wrists. His spin and waist was then covered in the stone, and soon shinned to show the hardness of it. Than it was the rocks turn, as they covered his back and wings and merged to create a large beetle shell that then opened up and revealed oranged wings.

  
Bugbomb's hands and tail got covered in rocks and as the arms gained three long claws, the tail grew and the blade was replaced with a large stone hammer. The last parts were the head and shoulders, which gained rock armor on them, which gave the shoulders spiked shoulder pads and the head has skull face mask that had a pair of bug pinchers on each side of his face.

  
The new Bugbomb spins around and slams his entire body down hard onto the ground and creates a giant shockwave of dust and rocks, he stands up and shows off his claws and he lets out a loud roar that ends the transformation.

  
"Rrrraaaaa!" roared the now earth nature Bugbomb as the Crystal Gems looked at him in both amaze and shock. They had never seen Steven transform into something that looked so primal, and so angry. Even with the insectoid face and rock mask, they could tell that Steven was in rage. Trix was still inside the Omnitrix core, but Garnet could sense that he also was in a state of fury.

  
"Steven, is that…that you?" asked Pearl in disbelief. She was completely terrified of this new form, something about it just seem vicious. "Trix, wha...what's the power level of this form?" Pearl reluctantly asked, since she wanted to know just how strong this form was.

  
Trix was quite and stayed in the Omnitrix core for a little over a minute, until he popped out and looked down at the scared gem. His stare was calm yet terrifying, like an animal stalking its prey. He finally spoke up, and his voice was deadly cold.

  
"Strength is 20,000 while the Spirit is 1,600, and the magic is 4,525..." Trix said which caused all the Gems to open their mouths wide, and look completely surprised. "The total battle level of this form is 26,125!" he added.

  
"It's…it's that powerful?" asked Pearl. While it may have been weaker than Garnet, it was still a high number.

  
"You two look wild!" shouted Amethyst, still amazed with the new form of Bugbomb. While she was a little nervous of this frightening form, it was still the coolest thing Steven and Trix had ever turned into.

  
"Kevin, tonight you die!" shouted the giant insect alien as he opened his shell and flapped his wings, causing large blasts of wind to blow on everyone around him and cause them to struggle just to keep from falling.

  
"By the hands of Terrabeetle!" shouted Trix as Terrabeetle jumped up and started flying with great speed right after DNA. The others watched as the two boys flew away, and Pearl looked terrified.

  
"I...I have never seen Steven or Trix this mad before" Pearl satd as she backed away a little and sweat was dripping down her face.

  
"DNA has pushed them beyond the breaking point and caused them to tap into their inner rage!" stated Garnet who was worried about her two boys, and knew that something bad was going to happen by the end of this.

  
"Ya, but DNA is totally going to get quised like a bug!" grinned Amethyst as she was generally impressed with the giant insect transformation Steven and Trix had transformed into.

  
"Amethyst, this is serious!! We don't know what will happen now that they have unleashed their full rage!" shouted Pearl as she was agitated with how careless the purple gem was.

  
Suddenly they heard some noise coming from behind them, and when they all turned around they saw Animo crawling on the ground trying to escape. Pinkflare was nowhere to be seen, and judging by how far Animo got despite how slow he is without a body, she must've been gone a while.

  
Before the mad scientist got even another foot away, Garnet walked over and stepped on one of his tentacles, stopping him in his tracks and causing him to scowl at her.

  
"And where do you think your going?" she asked with a frown. Garnet had enough to worry about with DNA and her boys, she didn't need Animo making things more stressful. She then grabbed him by some other tentacles and lifted him up from the ground with his head being upside down. "Animo, you are hereby under arrest!" the tall gem shouted while also summoning a gantlet with her free arm, and moved it in front of the scientist to show him what would happen if he tried anything.

  
"You can't arrest me, you don't have the authority!" Animo said with a smirk, trying to remind the Gems they couldn't contain non-gem beings.

  
"No, but we do!" said a voice that caused both the Crystal Gems and Animo look right behind them, only to see several armed SECT agents with combat armor standing a few feet behind them. In front of the group was a tall, blond man with a muscular body and more durable looking armor than the others. He had a scar on his left eye and his right arm was robotic with tubes showing off bright blue energy.

  
"Commander Steel, it's about time!" Pearl said a little happy but upset at the same time. She really wanted to know why he and his men were not here sooner to help stop Animo and DNA, but decide to forget about that for now and focus on the matter at hand.

  
"Apologies for being here so late, we were dealing with a group of Animo's Mutant Gems that were attacking citizens a few blocks away." Commander Steel said as he gave a quick look to the now scowling scientist. "It appears he wanted to make sure you didn't have any backup and made sure we were busy."

  
"And it worked, you incompetent ape!" mocked Animo before two SECT members walked over and took the mad man away from Garnet and walked away with him dangling in their arms. "What do you think your doing, unhand me at once!!!" he shouted as he left the group alone with Steel.

  
"We already have a high security prison cell waiting for him, he won't be causing any more trouble for a very long time!" assured Commander Steel as Garnet put away her gauntlet and walked over to the man.

  
"We need your team to locate where DNA is taking Connie, and you need to hurry as all three Steven, Trix and Cat's Eye are fast on their tracks!" explained Garnet with a very serious tone.

  
"Already on it ma'am, we have our satellites tracking DNA since he left the area, and it seems he is heading for an abandoned tower far in the woods." Commander Steel said as a female SECT member suddenly rushed over to his side with a phone in her hand.

  
"Sir, we have some intel on the situation, it seems that the Levin boy is battling a giant brown beetle monster in the skies, should we intercept?" asked the woman.

  
"The brown beetle is Steven and Trix, they are chasing DNA to rescue Connie along with Cat's Eye!" explained Pearl as she walked to the group.

  
"I'll send a team to the tower to give them backup, I'll also make sure to bring a special cage to hold DNA in" Commander Steel said.

  
"Have your men wait outside the tower, knowing Steven and Trix, they will probably have a big fight with DNA and I don't want anybody getting hurt." Garnet told Steel, which he nodded to and motioned for the woman next to him to send a message to the SECT members already at the location. Once she left, he looked the Crystal Gems.

  
"Come with me, my team already have a chopper waiting to take all of us to the location right now, and giving the situation, we better hurry." warned Steel as all the Crystal Gems nodded and followed him as they headed for the vehicle.

  
"Hope Steven will be okay..." said Pearl with worry in her voice.

  
"He and Trix can handle DNA, I just don't know if they can handle themselves." warned Garnet with a worried expression on her face. Pearl and Amethyst exchanged worried looks at each other as the whole group continued to walk with Steel.

  
The scene switches to show DNA flying in the sky with Connie still squirming in his grasp, but he was paying attention only to the giant bug following him and trying to slash him with his claws.

  
“Get lost, fatso!!!” DNA demanded as he fired his slime blasts but Terrabeetle evade it then resume flight path as Cat's Eye, riding on the back in Tiger Form, belched twin bola fireballs. DNA counter with slime blast and created a huge explosion. Still, they survived and are still angry.

  
"You have one last chance to let Connie go, Kevin, or I'll chew you up and spit you out!" shouted Terrabeetle as he began to fly faster and get a little closer to the mutant Lepidopteran.

  
"GIVE ME BACK MY CONNIE!" roared Cat's Eye as she brought out two cat claws and charged them up with her gem power.

  
DNA looked behind him and for once started to sweat with fear, as he may have bitten off more than he could chew. It was bad enough he had to deal with that juggernaut alien, but an tiger sized Gem too. He needed to think of something fast, before he gets ripped into pieces.

  
"CAT, STEVEN, TRIX HELP!" shouted Connie, who was now crying from being so scared. After Cat's Eye saw this, she was even more determined to rescue the love of her life. That was when she got an idea.

  
"Steven, fly me closer!" Cat's Eye said to Terrabeetle, who nodded in response. The beetle alien flow as fast as he could until they were a few feet away from DNA, and soon Cat's Eye made a jumping position.

  
"Cat, what are you doing?" asked Trix who popped out of the Omnitrix core on Terrabeetle's chest. To his answer, the cat gem jumped off the beetle alien's back and went straight at DNA and Connie.

  
"CAT!" shouted both Terrabeetle and Trix, who just watched as she leaped straight for the flying insect.

  
"CONNIE!" shouted Cat's Eye as she landed on DNA's back and grabbed Connie from his arms.

  
"What the hell!?" shouted DNA who tried to grab the girl back, but was a second too late as Cat's Eye already made a backwards leap from DNA's back and right back onto Terrabeetle. Connie is safely in the cat gem's arms and still crying a little.

  
"It's okay, shh, you're safe now." Cat's Eye said, trying to sooth the crying girl. She glowed a brown light and went back into her normal form.

  
"I... though tha….that I was going to die…" sobbed Connie who then grabbed onto her girlfriend's shoulders and started crying into her neck. Cat's Eye just held her in her arms as she herself started to cry after almost losing the love of her life.

  
Terrabeetle and Trix were relieved to see Connie safe, but then looked in front to see DNA staring at them for a second before flying off. Soon DNA disappears in some clouds ahead, and before Terrabeetle could go after him, he saw a large shadow in front of them hidden in the clouds, which made him stop flying forward, trying to avoid crashing into whatever it was. He didn't stop soon enough, and crashed into what was revealed to be a large brick tower. He used his large claws on his arms and feet to stab into the stone to keep a grip and prevent him and the others from falling to the ground.

  
Cat's Eye used her right arm to hold onto the back of Terrabeetle while using the other to keep a hold of Connie. The group just hanged there for a little before a noise caught their attention. Trix was still out of the Omnitrix core and his screen showed that the device was about to time out.

  
"Steven, we need to get to the ground quick!" shouted Trix who then showed a timer on his face, that said they had only ten seconds.

  
"Everyone hang on!" shouted Terrabeetle as he released from the stone and jumped down straight to the ground.

  
"Hang on Connie!" yelled Cat's Eye as she held onto the girl tighter and made sure to hold her to her chest, to make sure that she could protect Connie from the impact just in case they didn't make it in time.

  
"Come on, come on!" shouted Terrabeetle as he flow down to the ground and tried with all his might to make it before he timed out.

  
The timer continued to count down until it reached zero, and a large flash of red energy spread around them and Steven was back to normal. Leaving the group falling fast down, and heading for the ground.

  
"OH NO!" screamed Steven as he and Trix were falling away from the others, until Cat's Eye quickly grabbed his arm and brought both the boys to her chest right next to Connie.

  
Everyone closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable, until a large pink portal appears below them and immediately Pinkflare burst out and caught the group on her back. Everyone opened their eyes and saw what happened, and saw that Pinkflare was the one that saved them.

  
"PINKFLARE!" everyone shouted, happy to be saved.

  
"Raa!" roared the pink lioness, as she then roared a pink portal below them and landed inside it. The scene then switches to the ground, where another pink portal is created and out comes Pinkflare with everyone on her back. They all looked freaked out with wide eyes and gasping mouths, than they all comically fell to the ground at the same time. Pinkflare turned around and looked at the group who were now breathing deeply and looked overwhelm.

  
"Is...is everyone okay?" Steven asked as he took deep breaths, and felt his whole body ache with pain, since using two Elemental Switch forms on the same day would leave him drained.

  
"Yes, just in a great amount of pain..." Trix groaned as he lifted himself from the ground still attached to the Omnitrix. He also felt drained, he and Steven had gone beyond their limits, and would have to do it again very soon.

  
"Connie, are you okay?" Cat's Eye asked, still holding the little girl in her arms. She didn't let Connie go once, and would probably hold onto her for a while longer.

  
"Yes, I just want to go home..." said Connie while wiping the tears from her eyes. Cat's Eye nodded and stood up while holding Connie like a bride on her wedding day. Normally both Connie and Cat's Eye would enjoy being like this, in such a romantic position, but this day ruined the moment and all they wanted was for it to end.

  
"We can take you back to your residence if you need a ride, miss?" said a female voice that caused everyone to look behind them ready for a fight. There they saw a woman in a SECT uniform and holding a very powerful looking rifle gun. She had long red hair and yellow eyes, a very curvy body and a burned mark on her left eye "Whoa, easy now, I am here to help." she said holding her free hand up to get them to calm down.

  
"Wait, you're a member of SECT." said Trix realising that from looking at her uniform and noticed the group of SECT soldiers behind her.

  
"That's right, my name is Roxy Rose. I'm a officer under Commander Steel, and he ordered me and my team to help you guys out with your mutant trouble." she said giving a smirk.

  
"Me and Steven have the situation under control, but could you give these two a ride home, they been through enough?" said Trix pointing at Cat's Eye and Connie.

  
"No problem, we have a squad car waiting when you're ready." Roxy said looking at the two girls who obviously looked exhausted from today.

  
"Are you two sure?" asked Cat's Eye, as she was worried about leaving her two little kittens to handle that monster. That DNA was out for blood, and Steven and Trix were still handling the effects form using the Elemental Switch so much.

  
"We can handle it Cat, just take Connie home and get some rest." said Steven. Cat's Eye reluctantly nodded to agreement and walked in the direction of Roxy and her team.

  
"Be careful you two!" Connie told her friends as she was carried away in Cat's Eye arms. Both the girls were than meet with a member of the SECT team who motioned for them to follow him to the vehicle, and once they were all out of sight, Roxy turned her attention to the boys.

  
"You sure you don't need help, me and my team are heavily armed and ready to assist when needed." the woman asked looking at how tired and hurt the boys looked.

  
"Stay out here in case DNA makes a run for it, until then leave everything to us." said Trix as he looked back at the large building to see the door on the far right.

  
"Understood, just be careful you two." Roxy said in a concerned manner.

  
"We will!" replied Steven who started to walk in the direction of the entrance. Both the SECT team and Pinkflare looked at them in concern, but they all knew those two were the only ones who could bring down that monster once and for all.

  
The scene ends with both Steven and Trix looking straight ahead with determined looks.

  
The scene opens back up to show inside the building, where it is shown to be very dark and old.

  
There were cobwebs everywhere, the furniture looked like it was from the medieval age, with portrasts and certants of knights and dragons. There were rusty armor displayed and even some old weaponry. In the left corner was a set of stairs that seemed to go up and swirl all the way to the top of the tower. Both the boys went inside and Steven closed the door behind them.

  
"Man this place is creepy, who could live in here?" asked Steven looking all around him, this place truly looked like a haunted house, only bigger.

  
"The artwork and furniture looks like what a king would have, or at least someone royal..." Trix said looking all over the area, and scanning for any trace of DNA in the area. Finally he got a signal. "I got something, my scanners say DNA is all the way in the top." Trix said pointing a pincher in the air, making both of them look at the ceiling.

  
"Guess we should get moving, wonder how long it will take to get to the top?" asked Steven as he made his way to the stairs and began to walk up.

  
"Giving how far the top is and how slow we are moving cause of the effects of the Elemental Switch, i'd say roughly half an hour." the little Omnitrix explained as he then created a hologram with a percent of power they had left. The numbers were red and the percent was only at ten. "We're good for one more transformation before we need to go into recharge, and it will only last a few minutes, so no more Elemental Switch for the time being." he added ending the hologram.

  
"That's fine with me, I can still use my earth nature. And besides, Kevin should still be hurt from the beatdown Rock Arms gave him…" the boy said with a smirk, still loving the fact that he and his bro finally managed to beat that jerk down into the ground, literally.

  
"Indeed, that, and exhausting his powers to one shot Centipeetle, that boy must be at his limits and although his new powers should let him heal faster, he will still be in rough shape!" Trix agreed with a smirk of his own, finally getting payback on Kevin made him a happy Omnitrix.

  
The two of them kept walking up the stairs, and seemed to be right in the middle. Trix looked at Steven for a bit, and noticed he was sweating a lot. Obviously he was more tired than either of them thought. The battle they had with DNA was big, and they went berserk when they were Rock Arms.

  
"Take a break Steven, you look like you're about to pass out..." Trix said worried about his brother's good health. Steven nodded and sat down on one of the steps, with his back against the wall.

  
They just sat there, trying to rest up for the coming battle, and they knew it would be the most intense one yet. While Steven was taking deep breaths and had closed his eyes, Trix decided to save his power by going inside the Omnitrix core and trying to recharge a little for extra power for the battle. For what seemed like an hour they just layed there, until finally Steven got up and Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core.

  
"Let's end this!" Steven said with determination in his voice, as he then started to run up the stairs.

  
He ran all the way up until they reached a hatch to the roof, both of them took a deep breath and pushed the hatch open.

  
The scene switches to outside, where both Steven and Trix are seen halfway out from the tower and looking all over to see where DNA was, until they saw him still in his Lepidopterran form. He was far in front of them, holding onto the ledge of the tower to keep from falling down and to rest on, he seemed to still be hurt from the previous battle. Steven and Trix just watched him for a minute until finally, they stepped onto the roof and walked a few feet closer to him.

  
"It's over DNA, give up and turn yourself in!" ordered Trix as he pointed a pincher at the Lepidopteran, who knew someone was behind him and quickly turned to see who. Once he saw it was Steven and Trix, he grew angry and let out a growl.

  
"Raaggh, I am so sick of you two losers, I'm going to take you down once and for all!" shouted DNA as he tried to get up, but than fell down on his face. This caused both Steven and Trix to have a smirk on their faces and chuckle at how pathetic this punk looked.

  
"Take us down? You can barely even stand up!" mocked Steven maintaining his smirk.

  
Suddenly to everyone's, especially DNA's, confusion, he glowed a dark red and his body slowly started to turn back into his normal form. "What the hell, what's going on?!!" he shouted as he continued to morph back to his human form until he was back to normal, with a few scratches and blood marks on his body. His clothes were ripped with holes and he definitely seemed to be groaning in pain.

  
"Guess you ran out of juice, must have been all the buttkicking we did to you!!" mocked Trix looking at DNA in glee.

  
"Now you have nothing to fight with, you can't even lift a finger. You're done, and it's time for you to go for a long visit to jail!" said Steven as he walked his way to Kevin.

  
"You think...I'll go down without a fight!?" DNA responded while glaring dagger at the two. However, nether Steven or Trix took his stare seriously and stopped when they were a few feet away from him.

  
"We were hoping you'd say that." smirked Steven as Trix folden back in the Omnitrix core and the dial rosed up, and Steven casually dialed an alien without even looking, as he was keeping eye contact with DNA.

  
Soon he stopped and pressed the dial, and a huge blast of bright green energy surrounded the area and engulfed everyone in it. When it vanished, DNA looked back to see which alien had been chosen.

  
"This will be your final battle Levin, and you're coming with me dead or alive!!" said Ghostfreak, who was floating just above DNA and giving him a terrifying glare.

  
"I vote dead!" responded Trix from inside the Omnitrix core.

  
"Yeah but then we would have to clean up the mess, not to mention trying to explain it to the Gems." Ghostfreak said, then he and Trix comically started a conversation in front of DNA and was completely ignoring him.

  
"I'm pretty sure they would understand, giving everything he's done till now." the Omnitrix responded back.

  
"It seems a little overboard, and I don't like the idea of killing if it can be avoided." Ghostfreak said shrugging his shoulders. DNA was just watching the two, and getting pissed that they were talking about him like he wasn't there.

  
"Sometimes we don't have a choice, especially with a monster like him." Trix said bluntly, as that comment really made DNA's blood boil.

  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!?!!" shouted the now enraged DNA, who was now standing with clenched fists and making a toothy frown. Ghostfreak just looked at him and shrugged his shoulders again.

  
"Sorry got carried away, now where were we?...Hmmm oh yeah, this!" said the ghost alien as he suddenly grabbed DNA by the neck and tossed him to the other side of the roof. DNA landed hard on the ground, and even cracked the stone a little.

  
"Ugh, fuuck!" groaned DNA in pain as he coughed up some blood. He slowly got back to his feet and turned to look at Ghostfreak with rage in his face. Ghostfreak slowly came closer while clapping his hands.

  
"Bravo DNA! No, really very impressive. To take being knocked down that hard and still manage to get back to your feet. Very impressive, you really are a tough guy aren't you?" mocked Ghostfreak as he continued to clap his hands.

  
"Shut the hell up fatso!" shouted DNA as he morphed his two arms into mini versions of Fireburst's arms and blasted Ghostfreak with the flames, only for the ghost alien to turn intangible and have the fire pass right through him.

  
"This is going to be our final match, Levin! Only one of us is walking away in one piece." declared Ghostfreak, who became solid again after DNA stopped firing his flames.

  
"Sounds good to me, I wasn't going to let you two live anyway!" stated DNA as he morphed his right arm into that of Electric Punch, and charged both his fists in fire and electricity.

  
DNA blasted both electric and fire at the alien, and Ghostfreak managed to barley evade the attack while flying around in the sky. DNA kept blasting after him, only to keep messing over and over.

  
Ghostfreak than stuck out his right arm and it stretched over on the ground, and soon grabbed onto the stone until he ripped a big chunk out and throw it at DNA. the boy evaded the attack and ran to the other side of the ghost.

  
"Stop this Levin, your unstable usage of our powers is going to get someone hurt!" shouted Trix from inside the Omnitrix core.

  
"Still trying to be a couple of goody two-shoes, Let me guess. You just want to help me!?!" mocked DNA as he smirked at the two and was ready to fire more attacks at them.

  
"You have had plenty of chances to get help and do good with your powers, but you messed them up all the time. This time however, you're getting what you deserve!!" declared Ghostfreak with his arms crossed and giving DNA a stern glare.

  
"I'm shaking in my boots!!" said DNA sarcastically. Ghostfreak than looked annoyed and floated down on the ground, until he landed on his tail while looking straight at DNA. the two of them just stood there for a moment, only a few feet away from each other.

  
"You would risk so many innocent lives, just to get even with me and Trix?" asked Ghostfreak, maintaining his glare on DNA.

  
"Innocent people of men, women and children. All of them were put in danger, all because of your own hatred!!" said Trix who popped out of the Omnitrix. He crossed his arms and was giving the same glare to DNA as Ghostfreak was.

  
"Nobody is innocent, they just haven't had the chance to turn their backs on me yet!" shouted DNA as he ran with his fists fully charged and eyes glowing with both red and blue energy. Ghostfreak just casually dodged his attack and turned to look back at Levin.

  
"Listen DNA…..no, listen Kevin. I don't know what happened to make you so full of hate, but this isn't going to do anything but make more people suffer!" stated Ghostfreak.

  
"Including yourself." agreed Trix, who was now trying to get Kevin to realize what he was doing. Both Trix and Steven have hated Kevin, but they also wondered what could cause him to bring so much hatred and destruction upon others.

  
"Don't act like you know my life, you don't know me! I'm doing this for my own reason and what started months ago… You started it!!!" shouted DNA as he jumped up and was about to land a direct attack on Ghostfreak, only for the alien to suddenly burst several tentacles that were colored red and black from his chest and they wrapped around DNA's leg.”What the!?" shouted the boy before he was flung a few feet back.

  
Once he landed, he coughed up some spit and slowly got back up, the scene switches to show Ghostfreak pulling his tentacles back into his body. Once the limbs had returned inside of him, Ghostfreak slowly made his way to Kevin.

  
"You're right, we don't know you." said Trix.

  
"So why don't you tell us, who you are and why your doing all this havoc? What reason you do this and why you side with Animo?" responded Ghostfreak, who was now sounding like he wanted to help Kevin, instead of tear him to pieces like he wanted to earlier.

  
“...You...dare go from wanting to kill me to save me!!? And you called me crazy!?” DNA quickly grew mini versions of Bugbomb's wings on his back and flew up into the air.

  
He dived towards Ghostfreak, but suddenly his body morphed back to his normal human form. He landed on Ghostfreak's chest and bounced off like a ball. Ghostfreak looked confused for a moment, but than grew serious and floated closer to Kevin as he regained consciousness. Ghostfreak floated right in front of him, staring down as Kevin tried to get up.

  
Only for Ghostfreak to rise his right arm up and spread out his clawed fingers, which shined to show the sharpness of them. He quickly brought the claw down in the direction of Kevin, who quickly closed his eyes and prepared for what he thought would be his death.

  
Only for the claw to purposely mise him and instead land a direct strike on the ground just a few inches away from his head. Kevin looked shocked at this, and Ghostfreak just brought his hand back from the now shattered part of the tower's ruff. Kevin then sat up with a confused look on his face, only for Ghostfreak to turn around and start to float away.

  
"H...Hey, get back here and fight Universe! I'm not through with you yet!" said Kevin as he watched the Ectonurite move away, only to suddenly stop and the scene switches to a close up on both Ghostfreak and Trix, with Kevin in the background.

  
"But we're both through with you, you're not worth it." said the ghost alien as he then started to move away again.

  
"And you never were." added Trix coldly.

  
At that moment DNA was taken aback by their words and felt as if he's nothing but speck of dust. He gazed at his hands and feels empty. His eyes tears up and began to flow on his cheek.

  
“N...Not worth it… Am I...not worth...being your son…?!” Kevin quivered in sadness as the tear puddle mold to shape like a beautiful woman with a scar on the chin.

  
Levin… You are not worthless…

  
The boy is pathetic!!!

  
Gems killed our families, our homes!!!

  
That kid holds our DNA!!! Our lives!!! Calling himself a superhero!!

  
Kevin, you must destroy the Gems!!! Don't trust White!!!

  
Save our races!!!!

  
Kill Rose Quartz’s son!!!

  
Use our powers TO BRING JUSTICE!!!!

  
“Grrr… Kill...Quartz!!! Urk….graagh!!!” Kevin grew extremely angry, more angry than ever before as his face was red and his eyes glowed with red energy. “Universe!!! Get back and face us,you son of galactic murderer!!!!” He roared as he was showing his fangs, which were sharp and had a little blood still on them from him coughing some up earlier. Ghostfreak stopped and turned around, when he saw DNA's eyes he looked speechless, and than Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core looking terrified.

  
"His readings, they're off the chart!" shouted Trix as his scanners where it's telling him that the Omnitrix DNA inside Kevin are reacting to his anger, and causing a total genetic meltdown.

  
“I don't care if your clan rebelled the Diamonds, you will pay the sins of all innocent you murdered!!! Urgh… Gaaaah!!!” screamed Kevin in reverberated voice as he start frailing in pain.

  
"What's happening to him?" asked Ghostfreak. Suddenly DNA's body burst out with dark blue flames and he started twisting and shaking his body unnaturally. Ghostfreak backed away before he or Trix got burned in the fire.

  
"His body is mutating even furthur, he's going unstable!" warned Trix as they both watched in horror as DNA was basically burning himself alive.

  
“ARRRGGGHHH!!! K...KILL...YOU...GEMS!!!” he roared as DNA was engulfed in his flames, than started growing body mass and shortly took the shape of Massive Knuckles before morphing again and becoming a twisted version of Ghostfreak but with the lower body similar to Quickstrike, but soon his limbs kept changings and morphing from different aliens from having the right arm of Pyroburst in one second to having the left leg of Razorfang. As he kept mutating and rapidly morphing in an unstable and uncontrollable fashion, Ghostfreak and Trix watched in horror.

  
"That is just so wrong…" Ghostfreak said, looking like he was about to throw up.

  
"What on earth is he going to transform into!?" asked Trix as his scanners were about to crash down from the overload of genetic data that he got from DNA.

  
Back to DNA, he kept transforming and mutated while also clearly being in extreme pain. He was screaming and the sounds of bones breaking were heard. Ghostfreak nearly fainted when he witnessed DNA's chest burst open to reveal his heart, and Trix almost barfed up digital vomit from seeing DNA's head get split in half from Pyroburst on one side, and Aquaclaw to the other.

  
"AAAHHHHHH!!" shouted DNA as his whole body was soon surrounded in dark blue fire and he was completely hidden from Ghostfreak or Trix.

  
"Is…is it over?" Ghostfreak asked while looking like he was either going to pass out or barf at any moment.

  
"I don't think so, it's never that easy..." Trix said while looking at the big ball of fire.

  
The ball of flame just kept burning in place in front of the two boys, until it started growing and looking unstable. Before either of them said anything, Ghostfreak turned him and Trix intangible and backed away. Soon the fireball grew twice its original size and finally exploded, unleashing massive amounts of fire all around the area. Ghostfreak and Trix watched as the fire went through them and burned the ground around them.

  
"Trix, what's happening!?" asked the Ghost alien as he just watched the flames go past them.

  
Before Trix could respond, the flames had stopped in what seemed like a split second. The fire stopped so fast and suddenly, that it couldn't have been coincidence. Both the boys knew something was wrong, and slowly they turned their heads to see what became of DNA. as they turned back to the source of the flames, they saw something that turned their faces pale and made every cell in their bodies tremble with fear as a large shadow suddenly came over them.

  
The scene slowly goes up to reveal DNA, only he had mutated into an abomination of all ten of the Omnitrix aliens. His head and chest were that of Pyroburst, but had a more demonic shape and the head had a demon skull design while the chest had an large “X” flaring fire out. On his thighs were two mini volcanoes blowing out blue fire and he wore a purple suit that covers his waist and thighs.

  
His right arm was a bulky and more humanized version of Razorfang's arm, which also had two blades similar to Rockhead's on the shoulder and wrist. The elbow of the arm had metal on it that was clearly from Staticbot. The left arm had the same shoulder as Blockhead while having Aquaclaw's fin attached to the top.

  
The rest of the left arm is a cross between Aquaclaw from the top and Ghostfreak on the bottom, but the Ghostfreak part had a light blue color instead of green. His right leg had the same shape as Quickstrike, but colored blue and the foot was that of Fist Thrash, but a little more slender. The left leg was that of Staticbot, which had a coil on the left side of it. Just like Fist Thrash, this abomination had a second set of arms, both were the same as Fist Trash from the elbow up, but below he had two different sets of hands. The right hand was a claw that appeared to be made of the same insectoid shell from Bugbomb, while the left was the hand of Aquaclaw. On his back were a gigantic version of Staticbot's coil on the right side, and one of Bugbomb's wings on the left.

  
DNA slowly stood up, and it was clear how huge he was. Once he was standing straight up, he had to be at least twenty five feet tall. He towered over the now fearful Ghostfreak and Trix, and they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Neither Ghostfreak or Trix even noticed when the Omnitrix was beeping red and the ghost alien turned back into Steven after the flash of red light. The boy fell on his butt on the ground, but didn't even let out a sound as he kept staring at the creature in front of him, Trix was also in shock, as he didn't even flinch when his scanners were going crazy with info about the monster only a few feet away from them.

  
“...GGGRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR!!!!” roared the mutated DNA, like a primal beast who had wanted to let the world know of his rage.

  
The scene switches to both Connie and Cat's Eye in an SECT truck and the Crystal Gems along with Steel heading to the tower, and both groups heard that loud roar. It made all the them look fearful and worried for what was happened.

  
"What was that!?" asked Amethyst who was clearly freaked out about what she and the others had just heard.

  
"I don't know, w...was it one of Steven's aliens?" asked Pearl, who then looked at Garnet for her opinion. The leader was greatly worried, and clearly knew that the roar they heard was not from any of the Omnitrix aliens, and than she thought of the only other source it could have come from….

  
'Steel, we need to get there faster!" Garnet shouted in a very commanding voice.

  
"Understood!" Steel said as he looked at the pilot who was flying the helicopter. "Soldier, speed up and take us to the tower on the double!" Steel ordered, and the pilot nodded in agreement as he pressed a button and the scene showed the vehicle going even faster in the air.

  
The scene then switched back on top of the tower, where the camera closes in on Steven and Trix staring at the abomination that didn't seem to notice them, yet. The boy was sweating a lot on his forehead while the little Omnitrix was shaking like a leaf. DNA seemed to be more focused on his new form, as shown when he started looking all over himself. Anger and confusion was clear on his face, and he then turned his head to glare at both the boys in front of him with pure rage in his expression.

  
The two of them quickly shivered and looked terrified as DNA looked at them while trying to transform. He began to slowly morph, but while he was trying to change back to normal, the transformation didn't work and he remain back in his now mutated form.

  
"I CAN'T CHANGE BACK, I'M STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" shouted DNA in complete rage. His voice was more monstrous an unstable, while also sounding like all the Omnitrix aliens speaking at the same time.

  
"Trix, what the heck happened to him!?" asked Steven, looking at DNA with fear in his body.

  
"His anger mutated his body, the Codon DNA inside of him tried to make him transform into all of the aliens at the same time, causing a genetic meltdown and creating a abomination of all ten of them!!!" responded Trix who then equipped Steven with the Power Level Scanner. "What is his power level?" asked Trix, wanting to know how powerful this monster was.

  
Steven used the Omni-Weapon to scan DNA, and once the boxes appeared on the visor, he looked even more terrified at what he was looking at. Trix saw this expression as he instantly got closer to Steven and poked him on the arm. Steven looked at him with a scared expression and told what DNA's power level was.

  
"His strength is 40,400, his power is 60,055 and his spirit is 6,000…" Steven said with so much fear and shock in his voice, it sounded like his whole mind was blown apart.

  
"106,455!?" shouted Trix in horror, the idea that DNA had become so powerful was a nightmare come true. "Not only does he have all of our powers, but he is stronger than anything we have!" shouted Trix. However, DNA seems to be in meditation then open his eyes.

  
“I SEE… WITH THIS POWERS, YOU WORMS ARE GOING TO DIE! THEN I'LL TAKE YOUR WATCH, I'LL USE IT TO DESTROY ALL YOU SOULESS ROCKS AND FREE EVERYONE FROM WHITE!!! I AM THE HERO, YOU'RE THE MONSTER!!! NOW GET READY, FATSO CAUSE HERE I COME!!!” shouted the behemoth as he stomped his way towards them, making the tower shake so much that it was at the verge of collapsing. With each step DNA took, he caused the stone underneath to shatter from the pressure.

  
"I'm not fully charged yet!" shouted Trix showing an percent on his screen, which was at five.

  
"Maybe I could try something!" said Steven as he focused all his might and his eyes glowed brown. All the stone and earth around the tower flew to him and Trix and merged around them, created Steven's Earth Nature Armor. DNA stopped in his tracks and looked at this form confused, than arch a fire eyebrow.

  
"WHAT'S WITH THE ROCK, DUDE? NEW TRANSFORMATION?" asked DNA looking down at the earth golem, and it was clear that DNA still had the size advantage.

  
"Actually it's my Gem Nature! This is the reason for the new forms of my aliens!" Steven told DNA, which in hindsight may have been a stupid mistake.

  
"SO YOU GOT NEW POWERS, AND IT'S MOVING THE DIRT AROUND?" asked DNA with a grin. It was obvious by his statement that DNA was not impressed with this power, and honestly Steven and Trix felt a little embarrassed.

  
"We...we can move rocks too!" said Trix trying to make their power seem cooler, but only seemed to make them look even more pathetic compared to DNA.

  
"Look DNA, we don't need to do this, let's just talk abo…" before Steven could finish, DNA interrupted him.

  
"THE NAME ISN'T DNA ANYMORE, NOW YOU'LL CALL ME..." he began as he brought up his Vulpimancer fist and aimed it at the earth golem. Than as he brought his fist rushing over to his target, he shouted his new name. "OMEGA DNA!" he shouted as he punched Steven and Trix and they got blown past the tower and were flying in the air.

  
"Aaaahhhhh!" both Steven and Trix screamed while rushing in the air from the impact, the earth around them protected the boys from the punch, but couldn't handle the force of the impact. Steven flapped his arms around, trying to slow down.

  
Just than he crashed onto the chopper that Steel and the Gems were in, and everybody were surprised to see what had happened. The pilot quickly lowered the chopper down to the ground before they crashed into something. Once the vehicle landed, Steven and Trix fell to the ground and all the earth around them broke apart and fell all around them.

  
"Steven, Trix!" shouted Pearl as she got out of the helicopter and ran right to the two boys. She picked them up in her arms and held them close. They looked completely exhausted and were practiced at their limits. "What happened!?" asked Pearl with tears in her eyes from seeing them hurt.

  
The rest of the Crystal Gems ran up to them, with Steel right behind the group. A SECT truck pulled in and out came Cat's Eye and Connie running to see how Steven and Trix were doing. Everyone gathered around the boys as they slowly got up and looked at the group.

  
"What happened, where is DNA!?" asked Connie.

  
"He mutated, and now is an abomination of all ten of the Omnitrix aliens!!" Steven told everyone with dread in his voice. The Crystal Gems, Connie and Steel looked shocked by this and Trix created a big hologram to show what Steven was talking about. In an recorded video, everyone saw Omega DNA and how he punched Steven and Trix across the sky so easily.

  
"I...I can't believe this!" Pearl said looking at the image and looked terrified. The others were just as scared as she was, and soon heard something that scared them more.

  
"I'M COMING FOR YOU UNIVERSE!" shouted Omega DNA as he was seen flying down into the woods and was heading straight for the group. All they could do was watch as he flew down from the sky and past the trees, and finally landing hard on the ground about a yard away from everybody. The Crystal Gems all brought out their weapons, while Steel and his team pointed their guns at the freak. Omega DNA just stood there and glared at the crowd, his facial expression being that of pure hatred. “TIME FOR JUSTICE!!!”

  
"Surrender Levin, we have you outnumbered!" shouted Steel as he aimed his large gun at the abomination, ready to fire at any moment. Omega DNA didn't even flinch from the shout, making Steel worried about the outcome of this. "Come in quietly and I promise we'll go easy on you" he added, trying to sound reasonable.

  
"Stop all this destruction Levin, the only outcome in this will be the death of innocent people!" ordered Garnet, as she charged up her gauntlets with her gem energy. The other gems did the   
same, however after the large battle they had their gem energy was low and they all looked tired.

  
"I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU BEFORE THIS NIGHT IS OVER, THEN I WILL DESTROY THIS FUCKING TOWN TOO! THEY WILL PAY FOR ALLYING THE KILLERS OF THOUSAND PLANETS!!!" Omega DNA threaten as he started marching his way to the group, which caused everyone to back away and hold up their defenses. Steven and Trix were stunned to hear what the mutant said, but neither of them had the strength to even get up let alone do anything about it.

  
“Killer of 1,000 planets????” baffled Pearl.

  
“...Pearl, I think...the Omnitrix DNA are sentient.” frowned Garnet, which Pearl looked at her in shock.

  
"Just try it, you jerk, we're gonna kick your butt!" shouted Amethyst who then ignited her whips in purple flames, and ran right to Omega DNA. The rest of the Crystal Gems were shocked, and Garnet tried to stop the purple gem.

  
"Amethyst stop!" the leader Crystal Gem shouted, but it was too late. Amethyst ran up and jumped right to the mutation's head, after that she whipped her whips right at his face causing a large burst of purple fire after the impact. There was a cloud of purple spoke after the explosion, while Amethyst landed on the ground in front of Omega DNA.

  
"Ya, take that!" cheered Amethyst, raising her arm in the air.

  
Everyone else just watched with open mouths of the scene, while also keeping a eye on the smoke covering Omega's head. But soon the smoke cleared and everyone especially Amethyst were shocked by what they saw, Omega DNA didn't have a scratch on his face or even seemed to flinch.

  
“AMETHYST OF THE CRYSTAL REBELS, YOU I HAVE NO GUILT ON SHATTERING!” frowned Omega DNA as he glared down at her.

  
"Are you kidding me!?" asked Amethyst as she tried to back away, only for Omega DNA to kick her in the stomach with his right leg.  "Ack!!!" she gasped as she flew right above the rest of the group and smacked right against a tree, causing it to break in half and fall over her.

  
"Amethyst!" Everyone shouted, while SECT aimed their weapons on the center of Omega DNA and fired at him. They all blasted with everything they had, Omega DNA just stood there and took it.

  
Pearl ran to Amethyst to help her while Garnet ran up to the large tree and used her great strength to move it aside. Pearl went over to where Amethyst was, and found her gemtone lying on the ground.

  
"Oh my word, Amethyst…" Pearl muttered as she slowly picked up the purple gemstone in her hands and held it close to her face, tears going down her face and landing on the Gem. This was completely unbelievable, for Amethyst to be kicked hard enough that she would puff was something Pearl couldn't believe. Especially since Amethyst had just reformed a few weeks ago, and everytime a Gem reforms they gain stronger bodies that get harder to puff every time.

  
Cat's Eye looked back at the scene and soon her face filled with rage, and instantly glowed a reddish brown and transformed back into her Tiger Form. She combined her tiger claws and formed her chainsaw sword, while reving it up with her gem energy. Connie looked at her worried, than turned her attention to Omega DNA, who was still being fired upon by Steel and his men.

  
"Hold your fire!" shouted Steel, which all his soldiers did immediately. Everyone looked at a large cloud of dust gathered around Omega DNA, and when it all cleared he was shown to be unharmed and has his arms crossed. Steel looked absolutely shocked, while Omega DNA had a smirk on his face.

  
"NICE TRY DUMBASS! I HAVE THE COMBINED DURABILITY OF TETRAMAND, SEGMENTASAPIEN AND PYRONITE! NOW IT'S MY TURN TO SHOW YOU EARTHLINGS YOUR FOLLY!" said Omega DNA as he held up his left arm, and the ground under the SECT members started to quake and suddenly large sinkholes opened up under them, having the soldiers fall into them before anybody could do anything. Steel pulled out a grappling hook and throw it on a banch, keeping him in the air just as a sinkhole came under him. Steel looked around in all the holes in the ground, than looked back at Omega DNA. "HAHA, LOOKS LIKE YOUR MEN ARE GONE DOOFUS, WHATCHA GOING TO DO NOW!" laughed the mutation, causing Steel to frown.

  
"Damn you!" yelled Steel, with the remaining SECT members trying to rescue the men in the sinkhole with rope and pulling them out.

  
The view then switched to show Cat's Eye showing her fangs in a scowl, and revid her chainsaw blade even more. Steven and Trix also looked angered, and the pain in their bodies was started to feel weak compared to the rage inside them.

  
"Trix, how long before the Omnitrix is recharged?" asked Steven, glaring at Omega DNA and wanting nothing more than to tear that freak apart. The pain in the boy's limbs was dying down, and Steven could now move his joints without wincing. He didn't know if the pain going down was a good sign or not, but right now he didn't care.

  
"We need two more minutes, than we will be fully charged!" Trix replied as he showed a timer on his screen, showing the percent at eighty five, and the percent was the color green. They could just transform now, but to handle Omega DNA, they would need all the power they could get from the Omnitrix.

  
"Raaow, that's it, you're going down freak!" roared Cat's Eye, which caused everyone to look at her in surprise. Suddenly Cat's Eye jumped right up in the air and the camera switch to show her high in the air in front of Omega DNA, while also having gem energy around her body. Suddenly the view switched to show her face, and her mouth started blowing some flames. "Flame Magic: Tiger Bomb!" yelled Cat's Eye as she sucked in some air, and breathed out a flamethrower of Gem fire at Omega DNA which engulfed him in her flames.

  
"Yeah, take him out kitten!!" cheered Connie, while everyone else kept watching. Suddenly Garnet rushed over until she was below Cat's Eye, and charged her fists with electric.

  
"Electric Magic: Thunder Clap!" shouted Garnet as she clapped her hands together, causing electrical sound waves to blast out d strike at Omega DNA. Everyone watched as both Cat's Eye and Garnet unleashed their attacks on the abomination, and prayed that it would at least hurt him. Omega DNA was seen being pushed back while using his arms to cover his chest and head, which both Steven and Trix thought was stupid since his chest and head was that of Pyroburst.

  
"Come on guys you can do it, take that monster down!" cheered Steven, Trix and Connie. Pearl watched while holding Amethyst gemstone, until it started glowing and rose to the air. The kids turned their attention to this after the gemstone glowed even brighter, and started reconstructing Amethyst's body.

  
Soon after a bright purple light flash, she was reformed and landed on the ground in front of Pearl. Amethyst was now wearing a grey short sleeved shirt that was black on the chest, on the shirt was also stars on the shoulders and chest. She also gain new pants that were grey on the right an black on the left, and gained new spiked purple boots that where gold on the bottom. She regain her old fingerless glove, which had new colors of purple and yellow. Her hair had more spikes on it, and appeared to be larger.

  
"Amethyst, you're okay!" cheered both Trix and Steven, happy to see their friend was okay. Amethyst stumbled around a little, clearly still a little dizzy from the impact rom earlier. But then she looked at herself, and noticed her new look.

  
"Sweet new digs, hey Steven what's my power level!?" asked Amethyst excited to know how strong she was now. Both the boys just looked at each other, and Trix equipped Steven with the Power Level Scanner. The boy looked at his friend as the Omni-Weapon did it's thing, and after the info came Steven seemed really surprised.

  
"Your power level is now 16,000!" said Steven with amazement in his voice. Everyone else looked surprised and Amethyst had a big smile on her face, but suddenly everyone looked back to Cat's Eye and Garnet as they kept up their attacks on Omega DNA. Both Gems looked to be reaching their limits, as they were sweating and the fire and electric attacks began to fail.

  
"Come on Cat keep it up, we almost have him!" shouted Garnet as she gritted her teeth and moved her arms forward, trying to keep up her electric attack. Cat's Eye just nodded but began coughing a little, the overuse of her attack was taking its toll. The scene than switched to show Omega DNA's face, and he made a large frown while glaring at the two Gems attacking him.

  
"THERE IS NOT A SINGLE PERSON IN THE WORLD THAT CAN TAKE ME DOWN, MY POWER IS INFINITE!! THERE. WILL. BE JUSTICE!!" he shouted as he moved his arms out and pushed back all the electric while simultaneously fire off with his negative energy, causing the gem energy to strike both Garnet and Cat's Eye. They both got knocked out and landed besides the others who immediately rushed to their aid, Cat's Eye changed back to her normal form.

  
"Garnet, Cat's Eye!" everyone yelled as Pearl held up Garnet, and Connie held Cat's Eye in her arms. Steven and Trix looked at their friends and their condition, and at that moment they both had enough. They stepped in the front of the group who all looked at the two boys, Omega DNA just walked a few feet closer and glared at the two.

  
"SO ARE YOU TWO READY TO SURRENDER, OR ARE YOU GONNA KEEP UP YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO WIN?" asked Omega DNA as he cracked his knuckles, than cracked his neck. Before either boy gave a response, Omega DNA pointed his left arm forward and stretched his Ectonurite hand at that direction in a fast speed. Steven summoned his shield while Trix charged up his pinchers, but to their confusion the hand went past them and grabbed…

  
"Ahhh!" yelled Connie as the giant hand grabbed around her waist, than before Cat's Eye, the boys or even the other Crystal Gems could do anything she was pulled away from them and was right back in the monster's grip. "Let me go, let me g...mmhh!!!" Connie yelled before Omega DNA blasted some Bugbomb slime over her mouth to keep her quiet, then looked back to the group.

  
“YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR STABBING MY EYE AND EVEN HAVE ROMANTIC AFFECTION TO A GEM! ALL RACES MUST BE AVENGED!!” Omega DNA snarled as he clutched his grip hard, which she yelped in pain.

  
"Let her go you freak!" shouted Cat's Eye, as she tried to get up but fell right back on the ground. Pearl went over and helped her sit up, while Garnet was helped up on her feet by Amethyst who kept her from falling over. The boys glared right at Omega DNA, while he in return gave them the same glare.

  
"Let her go DNA, this is between us and you!" demanded Trix with a anger face on his screen, Steven gritted his teeth in anger.

  
“IT'S ‘YOU AND US’, PIECE OF JUNK!! YOU CALLED YOURSELF THE ARK OF DNA, YET YOU SIDE WITH GEMS WHO MURDERED THESE RACES!!!” Omega DNA snarled.

  
“Why is he spouting about justice and murders???” asked Cat's Eye.

  
“The DNA are sentient and it's possible they're from the warriors killed by Homeworld Gems… It seems they wanted revenge on us.” frowned Garnet.

  
“What!?! Then...they're alive?!” baffled Amethyst.

  
“You're crazy!!!” yelled Steven.

  
“YOU WANT THE GIRL? FOLLOW ME TO BEACH CITY AS I'LL SEND IT TO HELL!!” shouted Omega DNA as he used his Roboloex coil on his back to generate an electrical wing, and soon took off into the air. He flew up until he was about fifty feet high, and looked down at the group under him. "AND YOU BETTER HURRY, BEFORE I DECIDE TO RIP THIS GIRL'S HEAD OFF TO SHUT HER UP!" he growled which caused the group to look shocked, and Connie become very scared. He turned around and flew away, making Steven run towards him while Trix went back into the Omnitrix core and the dial rose up.

  
"Oh no you don't!" yelled Steven as he dialed the Omnitrix, and stopped at Bugbomb. He slapped the dial down and a flash of green light shined the entire area, and when it vanished Steven was revealed to be Quickstrike instead of Bugbomb.

  
"Are you kidding me!?" complained Quickstrike, with his hands on both sides on his head.

  
"I can't believe this, how is the Omnitrix malfunctioning at a time like this!?" shouted Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core, waving his pinchers around. Both the boys looked up to see Omega DNA fly away with Connie in his grip, and both Quickstrike and Trix groaned in frustration.

  
They turned to see the others on their feet, but they all looked weak and had a hard time standing. Amethyst was a little better off since she had reformed just a few minutes ago, but she was still a little weak from the kick Omega DNA gave her. Quickstrike quickly ran up to the group with his enhanced speed, and both him and Trix looked worried for their family.

  
"You guys stay here, me and Trix will handle Omega DNA and save Connie!" Quickstrike said while also helping Cat's Eye stay up, she was about to fall back to the ground.

  
"You guys aren't going alone, I wanna go and save my Connie!" declared Cat's Eye as she was back standing with a little more assistance from Quickstrike.

  
"You can't, Cat's Eye! You and the others can barely stand!" Trix said with sympathy for his feline friend, he was sorry for Cat's Eye losing Connie. He wanting to save Connie and bring her back to Cat safe and sound, but both him and Steven knew the Gems couldn't go out in such bad condition.

  
"My intel said that Omega DNA is heading for Beach City." said a voice, and when the Crystal Gems turned their heads it was revealed to belong to Commander Steel. He was walking to them while limping a little, he seemed to have twisted his ankle getting to the ground. "They say he will be there in about half an hour, but my team is too hurt to proceed and backup won't be here in another two hours." he added stopping to be next to Quickstrike.

  
"We have to move then, let's go Crystal Gems!" ordered Garnet who began to walk forward, only to trip and almost fall to the ground if Amethyst didn't catch her by the arms.

  
"Guys you can't go, your too hurt to fight!" Quickstrike said trying to get the Gems to listen to reason, he didn't want to see them get hurt.

  
"We can't just leave you two to handle that monster, I would never forgive myself if anything were to happen!" Pearl said with dreed in her voice. She had already let her family down once, she wouldn't do it again.

  
"And I won't abandon Connie, I well save her no matter what!" declared Cat's Eye, making everyone proud of her for caring about her loved one so much.

  
"That is very sweet Cat's Eye, but you guys are really hurt and…..what the?" Trix noticed something walking behind the group, and when everyone else turned their heads they saw Pinkflare walking to the group. She stopped only a few feet away, and looked at everybody with a straight face.

  
"Pinkflare, what are you doing here?" asked Quickstrike.

  
Just than the lion started glowing bright pink, and her body unleashed pink energy that surrounded the group. Everyone looked both shocked and confused, but also felt strange. They looked at themselves and each other and noticed all the scratches and bruises they had started getting smaller and disappearing, they all also started feeling more energies. Suddenly each member of the Crystal Gems were fully healed and back to full power, and Pinkflare suddenly stopped glowing.

  
"She healed all of us!" said Amethyst as she looked all over herself, noticing all her aches and pains were gone.

  
"She even healed my foot!" said Steel as he was now walking normally. All the others were back to normal also, and Trix suddenly got excited.

  
"The Omnitrix is fully charged, Pinkflare helped it charge up!" cheered Trix, and Quickstrike was just a happy with that as his little bro.

  
"Pinkflare seems to have healing powers." said Garnet looking at the feline with a smile, Pinkflare just started licking her right paw.

  
"Now we can help Steven and Trix save Connie and stop Omega DNA!" said Pearl as she brought out her spear.

  
"And we better hurry, the longer we wait the farther that freak will get" warned Cat's Eye.

  
"Alright guys, let's go!" shouted Quickstrike as Trix returned to the Omnitrix core, and the alien used his super speed to run in the direction Omega DNA went.

  
"Wait for us dude!" yelled Amethyst as she ran after him, with Cat's Eye and Pearl behind her. Garnet stayed behind and turned to look at Steel, she wanted to tell him something.

  
"Get your men some medical attention, than come assets us when you're able." she said to the SECT commander, to which he nodded in agreement. Garnet then started running after her group, leaving Steel alone with Roxy walking behind him. He turned to face her, and she seemed really worried.

  
"Are you sure we shouldn't follow them sir, they may need our help?" asked Roxy, as she didn't like the idea of not being able to help the Crystal Gems. she especially didn't like leaving those two young boys alone to handle that monster, it just didn't feel right.

  
"I know how you feel, but right now we need to get all these injured men to the hospital as soon as possible." Steel said, to which Roxy reluctantly agreed. The scene ends with the camera zooming away from them, and everything turns dark.

  
The scene opens up to show the Crystal Gems running in the forest, their objective is to save Connie, stop Omega DNA and protect Beach City. Quickstrike was still in the lead, but had slowed down to let the others keep up with him. The Crystal Gems were each back to full health and ready to take on Omega DNA, and both Steven and Trix were happy to finally put that nightmare to an end. While running in the woods Quickstrike turned his head around and looked at Garnet, and soon after reduced his speed to go slow enough to come next to her. Once he was running at the same speed as her, Quickstrike decided to have a talk with her.

  
"This is going to be our biggest battle yet, isn't it Garnet?" asked Quickstrike, to which the Fusion Gem nodded in agreement. The other three Gems just listened, since this was a talk between Steven and his mother figure.

  
"Once we get there, our first task is to save Connie." Garnet said, to which Cat's Eye smiled at. “Then we take down Omega DNA once and for all..." she added, to which everyone gave a nod in agreement.

  
Suddenly there was a dark figure that jumped from a faraway tree and landed right in front of the group, making them stop in their tracks. The figure is revealed to be the lizard Omnitrix Mutant with the Pearl gemstone, and it took an attacking pose that let everyone know it wouldn't let them pass without a fight.

  
“...Gems… Prepare for justice!!!” It snarled with a duel voice.

  
“It spoke!” gasped Quickstrike.

  
"You all go ahead, I'll take this abomination on!" Pearl sternly said as she brought out a second spear, and combined the two to become her battle axe. Quickstrike was going to say something before Garnet placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him that Pearl can handle it.

  
"Take care of yourself Pearl, and you better win!" said Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core, and giving Pearl a smile. She smiled back to him and motioned for the others to get going, which they did with much reluctance.

  
They didn't want to leave Pearl to handle this thing, but if they stayed longer it meant Omega DNA would get farther away. The rest of the Crystal Gems made their way past the Omnitrix Mutant, and before it could leap and attack them Pearl swung her axe and unleashed a water blast that struck it. Once the creature focused its attention at Pearl and the others had escaped safely, the battle began as the two ran up to each other and clashed.

  
Pearl was in a standoff with the lizard Omnitrix Mutant, and both were trying to overpower the other. Pearl had her axe against one of the arms blades of the monster, and it would seem the axe was cracking the organic material of the green blade. Just than however, the mutation used its enhanced speed to get right behind Pearl and smacked her to the side with its tail. Pearl landed on a tree in fell to one knee, and once she placed a hand on her side she noticed a large cut in her cloths.

  
"I was just starting to get used to this outfit, you're going to pay for that!" yelled Pearl as she got back up.

  
“Outfit…?! That doesn't compared how White Diamond tore us apart!!!” It hissed.

  
“White Diamond!?!” Pearl gasped then she gave a sigh and closed her eyes. “We don't serve White… And I will free you from this!” Suddenly her whole body began to flow with blue gem energy. Once she opened her eyes, she glared right at the Omnitrix Mutant who in return backed away a little in fear. Pearl then raised her axe high up, and leaned towards the creature.

  
"Raaaoorrr!" roared the Omnitrix Mutant as it ran with it's super speed right at Pearl, and just before they clashed the scene switches outside the forest where a massive blue explosion was created from the center of many trees.

  
The scene then switches to show the other Crystal Gems as they kept running down the path to Omega DNA and Connie, but suddenly a bunch of plants formed ahead of them and created a massive wall of thorns and vines. Everyone stopped and raised their heads, only to find the plant Omnitrix Mutant standing on the plant wall.

  
“Want The Punisher? Get through me!!!” It snarled. This time it was Amethyst who stepped forward as she summoned two whips, which are now black with a grey and purple handle along with blades on the ends of the two ends.

  
"You dudes go, this guy and I has some unfinished business to settle!" Amethyst said as she wrapped both whips together to combine them, and they became a four ended whip instead of the old triple ended one.

  
This time everyone agreed quickly as Garnet set both her gauntlets on fire, and blasted flames on the plant wall causing it to burn and fall apart. The plant Omnitrix Mutant jumped from the vines before they fell to the ground, and landed right behind the group.

  
“Come back, assassin!!!” It shrieks but evade Amethyst's whip and it glared at her.

  
"Take him down, Amethyst!" shouted Quickstrike as he and the others ran ahead, leaving the purple Gem alone with the creature. Once the others were gone, Amethyst just glared at the Omnitrix Mutant, and soon after both leaped forward and tackled each other.

  
"Raaaa!" roared the Omnitrix Mutant as it wrapped two of it's plant tentacles around Amethyst legs, and flung her away at a tree. Amethyst landed hard on the tree and fell to her hands, but quickly got up and ran right up to the beast. She wrapped her whip around the creature's waist and ignited it, burning the Omnitrix Mutant and making it scream in pain. "Raaaaiiiii!!!" roared the beast in agony, until it used it's massive strength to rip the whip apart and free it from the flames.

  
"Oh it's on now, I'm gonna turn you into grilled meat!" declared Amethyst as she reformed her four ended whip and ran towards the creature, who did the same in response. The scene stops with the two in the air, ready to attack each other. The scene fades away, and gets dark.

  
The scene reopens to show Garnet, Cat's Eye and Quickstrike running in the woods, each looking all around them for any sneak attacks. If two of the Omnitrix Mutants attacked, than the other two would as well. And much to their anticipation, the third one striked. The fish Omnitrix Mutant leaped from the right and tackled Cat's Eye while she was running, smacking her to the ground.

  
"Cat!" yelled Quickstrike as he was about to stop, only for Cat's Eye to turn her head at him while she was wrestling the Omnitrix Mutant on the ground.

  
"Keep going, save Connie!" she shouted before transforming into her Tiger Form and throwing the Omnitrix Mutant off of her and right at a tree. Garnet looked to Quickstrike and nodded, and he decided to let Cat's Eye handle the beast. Both of them knew Cat could handle the fish in her Tiger Form, and she would probably turn it into sushi.

  
Once the two were gone, Cat's Eye turned her attention to the Omnitrix Mutant as it was thrashing on the ground and glaring at her. Cat's Eye let out a primal growl, and the view zooms into her mouth to end the scene.

  
Garnet and Quickstrike are shown running down the woods, and at any moment would reach Beach City. They immediately stopped once seeing the dinosaur Omnitrix Mutant standing in front of them, blocking their path. Without even saying anything Quickstrike looked over to Garnet, who just looked at him for a while. Trix popped out of the Omnitrix, and he was also silent.

  
"Good luck you two, stay safe!" the large Gem said with a motherly smile, two which the two boys smiled and nodded. Trix went back into the Omnitrix core, and Quickstrike ran at full speed out of the area. The dinosaur Omnitrix Mutant didn't even flinch to stop him, just kept staring at Garnet the whole time.

  
“Why abuse the Omnitrix? It's the source of galactic salvation but you Gems refused to redemption. What to expect when you are nothing but living rock. You're xenophobic against us organic.” spoke the Omnitrix Mutant.

  
“...Who is Animo working for?” Garnet demanded.

  
“Whom he pretend to work for. She'll eventually betray us once she has the Omnitrix. If the boy refused to understand the DNA, then Omega will take his place.” It answered. “Time for talk is over.”

  
“Good.” Garnet just fused her gauntlets together into the combined version, and slammed her fists together while generating electricity.

  
The scene switches to Quickstrike running past trees at a quick pace speed, Trix popped out and looked at his bro. Steven was determined and ready for what was to come, and so was he. Suddenly Trix's sensores detected something, and both boys looked up to see Omega DNA in the air and he still had Connie.

  
"Stop right there Levin, and release Connie this int…" before Trix could finish, Omega DNA let go of the girl and she went flying down and landed in a nearby river. Quickstrike was about to run after her before a large shadow snuck up behind him and sucker punch Quickstrike into the ground.

  
He sluggishly stood up and turned to see the Peridot Omnitrix Mutant. It was panting violently and charged at Quickstrike. He quickly dash up and evade its violent attack then counter with barrage of punches but it didn't fazed and constructed a giant drill then punched him into the ground. It spun it at full speed before ramming it into the Citrakayah but he vanished and tried to run and save Connie.

  
“Help!!!” She cried.

  
“I'm comi--” Suddenly the Omnitrix Mutant jumped and stomped Quickstrike then pressure its foot to crush him. “Owowowow!!!” He yelped.

  
A rifle held out then it fired, echoing across the area as a speeding blur penetrated the Omnitrix Mutant’s Peridot gemstone, shattering it. The Omnitrix Mutant let out a scream of agony before exploding into pieces and organs. A mysterious figure, dressed as a cowboy, held up the rifle, tip its hat then walked away into the forest. Quickstrike sluggishly stood up but the Ectonurite hand of Omega DNA grabbed him and pulled both him and Trix in the air, soon they found themselves in the grip of Levin.

  
"NOT SO FAST LOSERS, YOU’RE MINE NOW!" shouted Omega DNA as he flew even further and was heading for Beach City. the boys struggle to get out of his grip, but are unable and fly away from Connie.

  
The girl was seen splashing and thrashing around in the water, trying to keep her head above to breath. Finally she managed to grab onto a branch connecting to the ground, and pulled herself to land. She coughed up both water and air, and soon found herself on her back trying to breath in as much air as possible. Then Connie heard a voice that she didn't think she hear tonight, a very terrified voice.

  
"Connie!" yelled her mother, who ran up to her and picked the wet girl up in her arms. All Connie could do was look up at her mother, and she saw how scared and angry she looked.

  
"M...Mom, what are...are you doing here?" asked Connie, still a little shaken by everything.

  
“Your father and i got back early, and now I found you in a river!" shouted Priyanka, who looked more angry than ever before. "I knew those damn Gems were trouble, I heard about everything on the news!" she added, which made the girl flinch a little.

  
"But mom, they were just…" Connie started to say, before her mother interrupted her.

  
"That's it, I've had it with this city and those freaks!" Priyanka said as she stood up, with Connie in her arms. "We are getting out of this town, away from all those Gems!" she added, which caused Connie's blood to freeze. At that moment the little girl's life was shattered, and all she could think was her love life with Cat's Eye just ended in the most horrible way possible.

  
The scene switches to show Quickstrike being carried away by Omega DNA, and they were all approaching Beach City now. The Omnitrix started flashing red and Quickstrike reverted back to Steven, with Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core. Both boys were looking at Omega DNA, who was staying focused on Beach City.

  
"What are you doing, Kevin!? Why are you heading for Beach City!?" asked Steven, although he already knew the answer. The behemoth just slowly turned his head to face the two in his grip, and gave both a cold stare. Neither Trix or Steven responded to the look though, they were not the least bit scared of Kevin anymore.

  
"I'M DOING WHAT I SAID I WAS GOING TO DO! SCREW WHITE AND HER PROMISE, JUSTICE MUST BE MADE, STARTING WITH YOU!!" Omega DNA responded coldly, still looking at the boys with his ice cold stare. The boys still didn't react to his look, which is a way confused Omega.

  
"You're going to hurt countless people, and all because of your ego!" shouted Trix, having enough of this freak.

  
“EGO!?? EGO?!?! THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY EGO!!! YOUR MOTHER TRAPPED MY MOTHER IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!!! YOU GEMS ARE NOTHING BUT MURDERER, CRIMINALS!!!" growled Omega DNA, yet even his primal growl didn't make the two in his grip flinch. He was starting to get confused, why on earth wasn't these two afraid. Their home was going to be destroyed and they would die soon, yet neither showed even a trace of fear.

  
“Nice try! Rose was a hero!! If she did sealed your mother away, then she was as evil as you!!” snapped Trix, which agitated Omega DNA.

  
“SHE'S MY MOTHER!!! SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO EVER LOVED ME!!! BEACH CITY BETRAYED HER AND NOW I'M RETURNING THE FAVOR!! I'LL DESTROY IT THEN I'LL DESTROY YOU IN YOUR MOTHER'S PLACE!!!” Omega DNA roared in such rage as he held up his Vulpinmancer claws.

  
"Not if we have something to do with it!! Trix, #10!" shouted Steven, to which Trix understood and went back into the Omnitrix core. Before Omega DNA could react, they had transformed again and was now Ghostfreak.

  
The ghost alien phased through Omega DNA's arm, and flew up to his face. With all the strength he had, Ghostfreak punched the monster in his face and sent him back a few feet. The abomination turn to glare at the ghost, only to see Ghostfreak fly right towards him and land an uppercut on his chin. Ghostfreak then unleashed his tentacles from his body and wrapped them around Omega's left arm, soon the ghost alien began swinging and moving Levin around the air like a spinning top. Soon after the tentacles let go of the mutation, letting Omega DNA fly across the sky trying to stop twirling.

  
"RAAA, ENOUGH!" shouted Omega DNA, who used his wings to flap enough force to stop spinning. He then took a deep breath, and breathed a massive fusion of plasma and ectoplasm right at Ghostfreak. The ghost alien turned intangible to avoid the flames, though he feel immense burn by the ectoplasm and he fought the pain. After the attack stopped, Trix equipped Ghostfreak with the Phantom Sickle.

  
Ghostfreak quickly flied to Omega DNA, and made several slashes towards him. Omega DNA in return used the Stonagon blade on his Vulpinmancer arm to block the slashes. The two of them had a fierce blade fight with each other, both making close swipes at the other. Ghostfreak had to duck his head several time to keep it attached to his body, the swipes Omega DNA was unleashing were getting quicker and closer.

  
"Stop it DNA, one of us is going to get seriously hurt dude!" shouted Trix from inside the Omnitrix core, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea to be out in the open with the blades swinging everywhere.

  
"THAT'S THE IDEA, DUMBASS, AND THE NAME IS OMEGA DNA!" shouted the mutation before giving a fast and strong strike with his blade, which made contact with Ghostfreak's chest making the alien scream in pain, due of Omega DNA had countered the Ectonurite intangibility with his own then produced a massive static electricity.

  
“GYYYAAAGGH!" shouted Ghostfreak in agony, blood was gushing out of his chest from the large wound. He dropped his Omni-Weapon as he held his chest to stop the blood from leaving his body, but more and more just burst out like a gissor.

  
“FEEL THAT, FATSO?!? THAT IS THE PAIN OF THE ECTONURITE WHEN THE THUNDER GEMS GORE HER GUTS INTO PIECES AND SHE COULDN’T EVEN PLEAD MERCY!!! NOW I WOULDN’T GIVE YOU MERCY EITHER!!!” Suddenly Ghostfreak looked up to see Omega DNA bringing a his left fist to him and punching the ghost alien in the gut, widening the wound and increasing the pain.

  
"AHHH!" screamed Ghostfreak again as he was sent flying across the sky and over Beach City, until he landed on the beach in front of the Beach House.

  
"Steven!" shouted Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix core, he looked all over his brother's body and was in shock from the big gouge going from his chest and down his stomach. Trix was shaking in fear, he had no idea what to do or how to handle this. Trix used his scanners to check the condition of Ghostfreak's body, and was terrified to find out that not only was the flesh ripped and sliced, but his ribs had been shattered. "St..Steven, please hang in there!" begged Trix with a voice that was scared and sounding like cries.

  
"Raaa, my chest!" wailed Ghostfreak gripping his stomach, blood just kept coming out. Suddenly something happened that made things worse, the Omnitrix started beeping red and Ghostfreak reverted back to his human self.

  
"AAAHHHHH!" shouted the boy in agony, the pain he was feeling now increased ten fold.

  
"Steven!" shouted Trix grasping his brother in his robotic arms, trying to hold him as best he could. Trix knew they had to do something or Steven would bleed out, and there was no way in the universe Trix would lose his brother.

  
Suddenly the Rose Quartz gemstone on Steven's belly started glowing, and both boys looked right at it. A large rush of energy suddenly came from the stone and entered Steven's body, and the view shows all the bones and flesh inside the boy's body shine pink and started to regenerate until they were repaired. Steven rose from the ground engulfed with pink gem energy, and all Trix could do was watch on amaze by this. Finally both boys were slowly lowered to the ground, and Steven stood on his feet with Trix looking at him. The gem energy went back inside the Rose Quartz stone, and the gemstone stopped glowing.

  
"Steven, you're okay!" cried Trix as he gave his bro a big hug, which Steven happily returned. Both boys had tears in their eyes, well Steven did as Trix made digital versions for the sad face he was making. They kept hugging for a few more seconds until they let go of each other, Trix gave Steven's gemstone a look. "Your gemstone healed you, the wound in your chest and stomach are sealed!" he added, making Steven pull up his shirt.

  
To both Steven and Trix surprise was that across Steven's chest was a large scar, and what made it weirder was that it was glowing pink. Steven was speechless while Trix was just plain out confused, he immediately used his scanners to see what happened to the boy's body. Trix used every scanning tech he had, but what they told him didn't make any since.

  
"My scanners can't understand what's with the scar, or why it's glowing???" Trix said as Steven pulled his shirt down. Both boys then heard something coming their way, and turn too see Omega DNA making his way to the beach. "He’s coming!" the Omnitrix shouted while pointing a claw at the direction Omega was.

  
"We'll find out about the scar latter, right now we need to handle that jerk!" declared Steven as Trix nodded, he folded back into the Omnitrix core as it soon rose up. Steven dialed the device and was going though aliens, he went through Fist Thrash, Aquaclaw, Staticbot and Ghostfreak until he turned the dial again and stopped at Pyroburst. He raised his hand up and slammed the dial down, causing a flash of bright green light to shine out transforming Steven into the Pyronite.

  
Omega DNA landed in the front of Pyronite, and both of them just stared at each other. Trix stayed in the Omnitrix core, but like Steven he was giving Omega DNA a glare. Meanwhile on the far left corner of the beach, the Crystal Gems all ran up and stopped to looked at the scene. They all had cuts and their cloths had rips around them, each member was also holding a bubble that had the gemstones of the Omnitrix Mutants inside them.

  
"We need to help Steven!" shouted Pearl as she began to run towards Pyroburst, only for Garnet to grab her arm and stop the skinny Gem from leaving the group. "Garnet, what are you doing, we have to do something!?" Pearl cried as she tried to pull away from the Gem Fusion.

  
"We need to let Steven and Trix handle this, they have been preparing for this fight a long time!!" Garnet said, and both Ruby and Sapphire had to use every ounce of strength they had to say what they just said. Pearl just had tears in her eyes, but she reluctantly nodded and calmed down. Garnet let go of her arm and Pearl walked back to the side of the others, and they all just resumed watching what was going on.

  
The scene now shows Pyroburst's foot stomping on the ground with Omega DNA in the background, than the view switched to show Pyroburst cracking his knuckles while having a frown on his face. "Hey Kevin remember when you bit Garnet on the arm?" asked the Pyronite, making Omega DNA looked confused while Garnet started rubbing the area of her arm that was bitten off in the battle Pyroburst was talking about. "Well guess what? I bite too…" he added while showing off his fangs.

  
Suddenly Pyroburst leaped right at Omega DNA with his mouth open, while the abomination in return just got serious and did the same. Once the two collided the scene switched to the Crystal Gems, who were shocked to see what happened. Both Pyroburst and Omega DNA was biting each others shoulder, their hands grabbing onto the others neck and trying to push their foe away.

  
Suddenly the Omnitrix symbol on Pyroburst shined a bright green energy and he was transformed into Ghostfreak who immediately turned intangible and phased through Omega DNA, after the mutation turned around he was striked by several tentacles coming from Ghostfreak’s chest.

  
"You may have all our powers, but we have a lot more practice with them!!" Ghostfreak said before pressing the Omnitrix symbol, transforming into Razorfang. The animal alien ran up to Omega and jumped up on his chest, the vulpimancer bit into his left arm breaking the skin and making blood come out.

  
"RAAA, GET THE HELL OFF!" shouted Omega DNA as he used his lower arms to grab the Vulpimancer by the legs and tossed him aside. Razorfang landed on his feet while running around Levin, Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core during this.

  
"You can't even control your emotions, let alone master the powers of the Omnitrix!" shouted Trix as Razorfang stopped right in front of Omega and was engulfed in green energy, which transformed him into Rockhead. The rock alien used his geokinetic energy to move large chunks of sand around both him and Omega DNA, and in a matter of seconds a large tornado of sand was swirling around the two.

  
"What's Steven doing?" asked Amethyst, as she and the others just kept on watching the event transpiring. Suddenly all the sand collapse on itself and was burying something inside a large pile. Rockhead was seen levitating above the pile of sand, and his energy was going wild.

  
*Sand Crusher!* announced the alien as his kinetic energy grew twice as large, and the pile of sand with Omega DNA inside suddenly tighten and became solid rock. The Crystal Gems watched in amaze until Rockhead move more sand on the stone, and soon transformed back into Pyroburst.

  
"Fire Storm!" yelled the Pyronite as he blasted several balls of fire at the sand, and after several hits the entire surface turned to glass. Pyroburst and the Gems all just watched the glass dome waiting for something to happen, and not to their surprise it started cracking and breaking apart.

  
The glass soon shattered and was flying all across the air, the Crystal Gems all had to move to keep from getting struck. Pyroburst just stood there, and if any glass got near him he used his flames to melt them away. The scene now shows Omega DNA with static charging all around him, the coils on his body is generating electric at a fast pace.

  
“...YOU'RE RIGHT… YOU HAD PRACTICES BUT YOU FORGET! I HAVE 10 POWERS PLUS MY OWN!!! LIKE THIS!” Omega DNA thrust his hands out and the whole earth shattered by his telekinetic powers, shifting them then constructed into what resembles Power Level Scanners, scanning Pyroburst thoroughly as he remained frozen in shock and awe.

  
“No way!!!” gasped Trix.

  
“BINGO!” Omega DNA aimed his left arm, constructed into a cannon and a target light shines directly at Pyroburst. In the blink of an eye, an electrical blast shot from Omega DNA's arm, mixed with hydro pump, and struck Pyroburst right on his Omnitrix Symbol at full force.

  
“AAAAAAAHHHH!!!” The two screamed in pain before Pyroburst collapse on his hand and knee.

  
"STEVEN!" shouted all the Crystal Gems shocked by the attack, Pyroburst panted heavily while the Omnitrix started beeping and glowing green.

  
"Trix, are you okay!?" shouted the Pyronite worried for his brother, in response the Omnitrix popped out of the core and was flinching and moving his joints in random and unnatural movements. His screen was switching between faces nonstop, green static was coming off the robotic Omnitrix.

  
"I... DNA is…..Omnimatrix unstable...me..Steven…" Trix kept stuttering and glitching while more and more green static came of him, and now Pyroburst. Suddenly for no reason Pyroburst suddenly transformed into Fist Trash, and this not only confused the Crystal Gems but also Omega DNA.

  
Everyone around the area kept watching as the Tetramand suddenly morphed into Rockhead, and soon transformed into Blockhead. Steven and Trix kept changing from alien to alien, they now transformed into Bugbomb, but then turned into Aquaclaw.

  
The Crystal Gems were speechless, not understanding what was happening. Aquaclaw suddenly transformed into Razorfang but then to Staticbot, the transformations were happening faster and faster. The Roboplex transformed into Quickstrike, the Omnitrix started beeping louder and the static grew unstable. The energy surrounded Quickstrike and made him float in the sky, Omega DNA just backed away when some of the green static was getting closer to him.

  
"Steven, Trix!" shouted Amethyst.

  
"Kittens!" screamed Cat's Eye.

  
The Omnitrix kept beeping even louder now, and unleashed a giant flash of bright green energy.

  
The entire beach was shined by the green energy, and everyone had to cover their eyes. Omega DNA was backing away while using his arms to cover his eyes, while the Gems did the same. After what seemed like an eternity, the light was dying out and the beach was back to normal. Everyone rubbed their eyes as they noticed Omega DNA was still covering his eyes, he seemed to be in pain for some reason.

  
“ARRGH!!! DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL THAT LIGHT!?! IT BURNS MY PYRONITE EYES!?!” screamed Omega DNA in great confusion.

  
"What's with Omega?" asked Cat's Eye.

  
"He must've looked into the light longer than us, guess his eyes were burning from the bright light..." Garnet answered somewhat satisfied that Levin was dealt some pain, he had it coming for everything he has done.

  
"What just happened, where did that flash of energy come from?" asked Pearl generally confused with what happened.

  
"Maybe Steven and Trix know, hey guys what….holy cow!" shouted Amethyst, who turned her head to see something unbelievable happen to the guys.

  
"What happened to my kittens!?" asked Cat's Eye, covering his mouth with her hands.

  
"Whaaat!?" gasped Pearl.

  
"I don't believe it…" Garnet said shocked, but soon grew a large grin on her face. The Gem Fusion was certainly happy about something, and it was clear what.

  
The camera switched to where Quickstrike was, or what used to be Quickstrike. Lying on his knees was an new alien the Gems never seen before, something that was giving off heat and cold. The alien seemed to be made interably out of ice and fire, his face was made of ice and demonic like with large curved horns, sharp fangs and had spikes from each side. Although his face could be described as a mask since he was mostly fire that had ice covering certain parts of his body, his wrists were each covered in solid ice, and had a large blade on the elbows. His chest was mostly fire with the Omnitrix being somehow able to be attached to it, around that was crystal ribs making the alien look more skeletal.

  
The ice also covered his crotch and butt, while the only other body parts covered by the ice was the legs just under the knees. He had three pointy toes made of fire on each foot, and had three sharp claws. The alien was wearing dark pink shoulder plates with a yellow star on each one, and had a yellow line around the edge. The fire and ice alien also had on dark pink metal fingerless gloves, while on his thighs were plates made of the same metal. The new alien slowly got up to his feet, and was about eight feet tall.

  
"Wh...what happened???" said the new alien, with a voice that sounded like a burning piece of metal. Every time he talked the fire around his head would flare, and some ice flakes was coming from his mouth.

  
"I don't know, you okay Steven?" asked Trix as he popped out of the Omnitrix rubbing his head, he turned around and almost jumped from the Omnitrix core after seeing the new form. "Oh my god Steven look at yourself!" shouted Trix pointing a pincher at his bro, making Steven confused.

  
"What are you talking abou...what the!?" Steven looked over himself, realizing he was now a different alien this time. This was something new, something amazing. The boys suddenly realized something that put a grin on their faces, and boy were they existed. "Trix, do you know what this means…" asked the new alien with a large smile.

  
"WE FINALLY HAVE A NEW TRANSFORMATION!" shouted Trix more happy than ever before.

  
"Awesome!" shouted Amethyst excited about the new form, and it looked epic.

  
"I'm so proud!" said both Pearl and Cat's Eye in unison, they had tears in their eyes and felt like a mother seeing their child do something they always wanted to do their whole life.

  
“Well done Steven and Trix, you finally have a new form and I gotta say it seems very special." said Garnet extremely proud of the two, with Ruby and Sapphire loving how he alien was a fusion of fire and ice like them.

  
Omega DNA finally moved his arms away from his eyes, and after taking one look at the new alien he was shocked. "WHAT THE HELL….WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FORM!?" asked the mutation, only to get a cold..or hot and cold stare from the new form.

  
"You're going down Levin, by the hands of….oh Trix what do we call this guy?" asked the new alien, as he didn't even know what species the new transformation was. Trix used his scanners to analyze the transformation, and finally got some info from the DNA bank.

  
"You appeared to have transformed into something called a Icitonk, and you have control of both fire and ice!" Trix said while continuing to analyze, than finally stopped after he thought of something. "How about Hotfreeze!?" he asked, and judging by the smile the new aliens face it was a good choice.

  
"Sounds good to me, now let's get back to business!!" Hotfreeze said.

  
“I HAD ENOUGH!!!!” Omega DNA just got more agitated and blasted them both with fire and electric, becoming plasma.

  
Hotfreeze held up his hand and focused, soon then after a large blast of ice came out and struck against Omega's attack. The opposing blasts pushed against each other for a little, until the ice beam overpowered the plasma and started pushing them back. Omega DNA tried to use more power, but was too late as the ice finally reached him and froze both his arms in solid ice.

  
"HA, YOU THINK ICE CAN STOP ME, I'LL JUST MELT IT AWAY AND...HNN!?" Omega DNA said before noticing that his flames didn't even make the ice produce a drop, he along with the Crystal Gems were confused. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, WHY ISN'T THE ICE MELTING!?" he demanded to know, and Hotfreeze walk up in front of the behemoth.

  
"The ice of an Icitonk cannot be melted by regular fire, only from the flames of the same one they came from!" Trix responded with a smile, and Hotfreeze suddenly jumped up and did an uppercut on Omega's chin, knocking him on his back.

  
"Woho!" cheered Amethyst with her arms up.

  
"You're in trouble Levin, this alien is a lot stronger than the other ten we have!!" Trix said while Hotfreeze grabbed Omega DNA by his right leg, and flung him across the beach. Kevin landed on his head, and once he looked up he saw the fire and ice alien above him in the air, and was created an massive spear of flames and ice in his arms.

  
"Time to end this, Frozen Rupture!" shouted Hotfreeze as he throw his arms down, and the spear unleashed a massive blast of fire and ice right at Omega. Upon impact the entire area was engulfed with steam, and the Gems had to back away as the heat was high in temperature. After a few moments, the steam vanished and Hotfreeze is seen walking to a now burned and frozen Omega DNA. after getting closer the Icitonk placed his right hand just above the unconscious Kevin, and ice flowed over him freezing Levin in solid ice. After Omega was completely encased in ice Hotfreeze fell on his knees, the Omnitrix started beeping before the Icitonk reverted back into Steven who fell on his back.

  
"Steven, Trix!" shouted the Group as they ran up to them, Trix had popped out of the Omnitrix core and was lying on his back like Steven.

  
"Are you two okay?" asked Pearl a she lifted them both in her arms, and cradled the boys like a infant.

  
"Ya, just really sore...oohhh..." moaned Steven feeling pain in his back and chest, he was beyond his limits and his body was at the verge of falling apart.

  
"Yea, my joints are killing me!!" complained Trix, rubbing his arms together and feeling the achs in them.

  
"You guys were awesome, you took down the jerk like a champ!" cheered Amethyst, while Cat's Eye nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes.

  
"We well need to work on your control with the new form, but great work you two, I'm so proud of you!!" Garnet said removing her glasses, revealing her crying eyes. She was greatly proud of her boys, they had come so far. At that moment Garnet glow and unfused, becoming Ruby and Sapphire. Both the small Gems were smiling at the two boys, truly proud of them.

  
"Great work guys, you did better than any of us could!!" said Ruby.

  
"I love your new form, it has to be my favorite!" said Sapphire.

  
"Ours too!!" said both Steven and Trix closing their eyes, they needed rest after everything that's happened today. The scene switches to show the whole group laughing and talking while the view gets darker, soon everything's fades away and the scene ends.

  
The scene opens up to show Beach City, and all the town People are standing in front of a large platform. Standing on the stage was Steven with Trix on his shoulder, both had bandages on them from all the cuts and bruises. The Crystal Gems all stood in front of the crowd, Pearl was next to Amethyst. Cat's Eye was next to Connie and they were both holding the hybrid animals. Garnet was still unfused into Ruby and Sapphire and the two were sittin on the back of Pinkflare.

  
Commander Steel was seen in a fancy blue suit, and next to him was Roxy in a red dress. Greg had a big smile and tears in his eyes, he was truly proud of his sons. Lars and Sadie were also in the crowd and smiling at the two boys, even Lars had to admit they saved the place from being wrecked. The Fry family was standing on the left, each taking pictures while Peedee sat on Ronaldo's shoulders. Everyone was here, and they were all proud of what the two boys have done for them all.

  
Suddenly a man walked onto the stage, he has balding dark-brown hair and coral skin. He was wearing a purple coat with a white collared shirt underneath, a dark-blue necktie tie, light purple pants, black socks, grey and black shoes. He was joined by two men in suits, and they were holding a red pillow that had two medals on it. The man stopped to looked down at the crowd that was quitting down, and they listened carefully.

  
"Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I Bill Dewey mayor of Beach City give these two medals of honor to both Steven and Trix Universe, the two boys who stopped the menace Omega DNA from destroying our town and keeping us safe from all dangers along with the Crystal Gem. on behalf of Beach City, we thank you two!!" said Dewey as he took both of the medals from the pillow, and walked over to the two. Everyone including the Gems cheered as the Mayor placed each medal on Steven and Trix, and the crowd all kept cheering their nickname.

  
"Steven 10, Steven 10, Steven 10, Steven 10, Steven 10!" cheered all of Beach City, to which the scene ends with both Steven and Trix looking up in the sky smiling. The camera zooms out, and the scene ends as everything gets dark.

  
It then lighten up to show Omega DNA, seal in the deepest, unknown location and was still frozen. Suddenly, the ice crackles and slowly melt as 10 spiritual images of 10 Omnitrix Aliens, all completely different from Steven's from clothes to structure, all holding out their hands as they're melting the ice.

  
“You may have won, Steven Quartz Universe…” began the Pyronite, who is 10 ft tall and is donning a gladiator armor, has black flames and gray shells. It has one missing eye as it's a mini crater. It has giant volcano shoulders and more muscular then Pyroburst.

  
“But we will have our revenge!!!” frowned the female Citrakayah, in a beautiful royal dress, has lilac fur and is 7 ft with voluptuous body figure.

  
“And Earth shall pay for betraying the 5 Galaxies by allying the Crystal Gems!!” hissed the female Ectonurite, who resembled Ghostfreak but without the skin on, revealing her skeletal body with an upside down skull and tilted neck.

  
“Levin, son of Rose Levin, the greatest warrior of 2 galaxies and slayer of Gentle Knight! We'll train you to master our powers, combined them and reclaimed the misguided Omnitrix!! We entrusted you our 100% full powers!!!” declared the Segmentasapien, who resembled a giant golem.

  
Omega DNA began to twitch and his eyes glowed bright red before flashing the whole scene, leaving it in white.

  
The End

  
Next time on Steven 10 - When Connie faces her fears, she may regret it.

  
Alien Biography #10: Ectonurite

  
Hello galactic travelers, today we well be taking a tour to the Anur System, a solar system with several aliens that are known for their monstrous appearances. it is revealed that massive cobweb-like structures seem to stretch across the system and link its various planets and moons together, though the exact origin and purpose of these giant webs is currently unknown. This system has many planets, but the one were focusing on is Anur Phaetos, home of the Ectonurite.

  
Anur Phaetos is fairly dark, surrounded in bone-like protrusions. This, however, was only shown on a collectible card. Said card also states that Anur Phaetos is "The galaxy's greatest mystery," as no one who has ever gone to Anur Phaetos returned from it.

  
Ectonurites living there are revealed to be fairly aggressive, a trait that oddly seems to carry onto the landscape: the whole planet is surrounded in portals leading to "the darkness". Also, caves and walls are coated in electrical tentacle-like protrusions, and blow dart-shooting structures and pink spikes can be seen all over Anur Phaetos, with jagged bone-like structures as well. There are also red vortexes, moving platforms, "lanterns", holes that send strong gusts of air and portals leading to complex tunnels with numeral gaps, barriers, and hazards, making Anur Phaetos a highly unpredictable planet.

  
The Ectonurites themselves are actually living beings as x-rays show they have skeletal structures, but their status of living is greatly different from other species. They have a second layer of skin used to protect them from light, as their bodies get burn and turn to dust when exposed to any type of bright light. When an Ectonurite removes their second skin, they become much more powerful and gain control over darkness and boy do they get scary.

  
They have a natural predator known as the Phantomforce, a spiritual predator bat hat absorbs the energy from Ectonurites and leaves them as lifeless pils of skin. These predators can do anything their prey can do, while also having sonic screams and can produce light from their bodies. The Phantomforce is one of rarest Predators in the galaxy, they are worth more then some planets.

  
Albedo was learned that the Ectonurites have an ultimate form, and this one looks like something from an horror movie. Their bones become visible and set on fire, one of their arms becomes a scythe. Their skin changes color while also gaining spikes on the tail, they make regular Ectonurites look as scary as a puppy.

  
That's all for now, I gotta get out of here before the locals get aggressive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of season 1, the big battle of DNA and Steven 10. Because of it being the season finale, I made sure to write this chapter much longer than the others, and added more content than usual. This is also the last chapter Lordoozaru23 helped work on before he went offline, I am still very worried for him and hope to get into contact with him sometime soon. This chapter is in honor to him, and I tried to write the chapter with all of his ideas he had for it, which were all great.
> 
>  
> 
> After this, I well start making the movie chapter and then take a short hiatus. There are other stories like daily life with a bosnian host and bikinisaurs that I am working on, so I well take a month or two off to get a few chapters for them out. Also I am going to let you all make a vote on which alien you want Steven and Trix to gain next, leave a comment to say your choice.
> 
> Just to remind all of you, I draw all the characters and items that appear in this story. I post the art on my deviantart account, which is named Animation-King. That is also the account I post the art for bikinisaurs and daily life of a bosnian host.


	11. Love Hurts

Chapter 11 - Love Hurts

  
The scene opens up to show the Beach House where Steven, Trix and Cat’s Eye were all sitting on the porch drinking pink lemonade. After that big fight with Omega DNA, Steven and Trix were told to take a break from any Crystal Gem related issue for a while to heal, which they both reluctantly agreed to. Both the boys were still excited about finally getting their first new alien Hotfreeze, who became their strongest transformation so far simply from the fact that it took down Levin while the others couldn’t even make him flinch. Garnet herself said that the new fire and ice transformation was her new favorite, though it was really Ruby and Sapphire saying it. Ever since that big battle nothing has been happening lately, there was the occasional Corrupted Gem attack here and there but that was ordinary.

  
Although there are something that puzzled everyone. Ever since Kevin becomes Omega DNA, he suddenly start spouting justice and avenging the innocence. While Steven and Trix shrugged off as “total insanity”, Garnet and Pearl thinks otherwise, as Kevin mentioned White twice over, and were shocked to learn Kevin was actually the son of Rose Levin, who was sealed into another dimension by Rose Quartz. Pearl knew Rose and admitted she's the only one who bested her Gentle Knight persona.

  
What disturbed them more is Garnet's theory of the Omnitrix DNA being sentient, which Trix finds it impossible but was silent and scared when Pearl theorized the Limiter in Trix might be what kept the DNA from consuming their minds. Steven and Trix tried to ignore it, saying Omega DNA had put everyone over the edge but in their heart and core, Kevin might be telling the truth…

  
“How you two holding up?” asked Cat’s Eye as she licked up some lemonade from a little cat bowl she used for her drinks, which everyone thought was cute yet weird at the same time.

  
“Pretty good, I think Trix and I are ready to get back in action!” said Steven with a “eager to fight” look on his face, as he was sick of just sitting around in the house all day and had the urge for combat. While it was true, he and his bro needed rest after all the injuries they both got, the boys were now healed and wanted to get back into the hero action. All to get Kevin's words out of their mind.

  
“Yeah, let us off our leashes and into some real Gem business!” Trix added with excitement in his voice, as he was just as eager for another good fight as Steven, especially to forget the whole “DNA are alive” idea.

  
“Sorry my little kittens, but you two still need to get more rest before being in the middle of another fight.” Cat’s Eye said in a motherly tone.

  
Both boys sighed with disappointment, while the cat Gem just giggled at how silly the two looked. Cat’s Eye wanted her two cubs to get back to having missions with her and the others more then anything, but also knew that both of them still needed to heal from the serious damage Levin did to them, which made her remember something. “Oh by the way Steven, how is your chest doing?” she asked a little worried.

  
The boy looked confused for a moment, until a realization hit him as he pulled up his shirt. There was the same pink glowing scar he got in the battle against Omega DNA, which didn’t hurt anymore but still looked the same as it did when Steven first got it. “This scar is so weird, why is it glowing pink like this?” asked the boy looking at both Trix and Cat’s Eye, who looked at each other and were equally confused themselves.

  
“Beats me, I have already made over a hundred scans on it and my sensors are telling me nothing that makes even the slightest ounce of sense!” Trix said as he pointed a claw at the glowing wound, while Steven just nodded to him.

  
It was true that Trix tried to learn more about the glowing scratch and haven’t figured out a thing on what it meant, when the Gems looked at it they were equally as confused and worried. Pearl just freaked out while Amethyst and Cat’s Eye were gazing at how weird the goudge looked, Garnet was the only one to act somewhat calm about the situation. She came up with the idea that Steven’s healing powers and his Gem energy came together during the attack that caused Steven’s wound, and not only sealed the cut to prevent extreme injury but also somewhat reform Steven.

  
Steven did feel stronger these last few days, he was even able to beat Amethyst in arm wrestling yesterday. That was also the day Trix gave his brother a Power Level Scan, which brought a surprising shock to the two boys and the Crystal Gems. Steven’s power level was now 1,250 in total, which was roughly twice what it was last time they checked. All the Gems were proud of Steven for this, yet confused how he could gain so much power while doing nothing but heal. However today was an important day, one especially for both Steven and Trix.

  
“Anyway, are you two excited about your birthday!?” asked Cat’s Eye with a voice full of excitement, today was her kittens birthday and she along with the other Gems wanted to make it extra special for the two.

  
The Gems made sure to make Steven’s birthday better every year, and this years was also Trix’s Birthday so they needed to come up with something big. Although Steven or the Gems didn’t actually know how old the small Omnitrix was, he and Steven were brought together on the boy’s last birthday so everyone decided that the two should share the same day for their celebration.

  
“You better believe it, I’m 11 now!” declared Steven happily, with stars in his eyes. He was amazed that it was now a year since he found Trix, which to him was the greatest moment of his life.

  
“That also means I’m 11, which is convenient since we now have 11 alien transformations!” said Trix, which caused Cat’s Eye to think of something.

  
“Does this mean you two are going to change your hero name to Steven 11?” asked the boys cat mother, to which they each just gave her a smirk and giggle.

  
“No silly, Steven 10 is our hero name and we won't change it just because we get older or get more aliens.” Steven said as he took another few sips of his lemonade. Steven knew that changing his nickname would be confusing, because he would have to do it several times a year.

  
“Good, I think the nickname you two have already is purrfect..” purred Cat’s Eye as she bent forward and rubbed her cheek against Steven’s and Trix’s. Both boys just giggled until she went back to her seat, at that point Cat’s Eye noticed someone walking to them.

  
The scene switches to show Connie in a light blue dress walking towards the group, and Cat’s Eye was definitely happy to see her girlfriend again. The cat Gem blushed and was wagging her tail around in a romantic pattern, both Steven and Trix could actually feel the love coming off their cat mother.

  
“Trix, do the countdown please.” asked Steven with a sly grin.

  
“One...two...thr...” before Trix could finish, Cat’s Eye jumped from her seat and leaped right to Connie. “Wow she waited longer than a second this time! Must be a new record!” mocked Trix as he took a sip from his digital drink.

  
Both boys watched as Cat’s Eye lifted Connie from the ground and gave her a big bear hug, to which the girl just giggled to. “Glad to see you too kitten, how have you been?” asked Connie as she wrapped her arms around the Gem’s neck.

  
Suddenly the two kissed each other on the lips, making both boys blush and cover their eyes. While Trix and Steven knew the two started kissing, this was the first time either of them saw the girls at it. Cat’s Eye finally broke away from the kiss and gave her cute girlfriend a long lick across the check, to which Connie giggled at how it felt.

  
“Wonderful Connie, but much better now that your here nya!” chimed the feline Gem as she lowered the small girl to the ground, while both Steven and Trix walked down to the two. “So what brings you here anyway, came for Steven and Trix’s birthday party?” she asked.

  
“That’s right, and I brought them something special!” replied Connie happily as she pulled something from behind her, which was revealed to be a wide and flat pink box with a star on it. “I made this just for you two, hope you like it.” said the girl as she handed the present to Steven, who took it with a smile and stars in his eyes.

  
“Wow thanks Connie, Trix and I will open it after the party!” Steven thanked, white Trix also had a smile on his screen. Steven ran right to the house with his bro to put the gift inside, Cat’s Eye walked right behind them until she noticed Connie not following.

  
“Hey Connie, aren't you coming?” asked the cat Gem looking back to her girlfriend, who had a slightly nervous face on her until she saw Cat looking at her direction.

  
“Oh...yes, coming!” Connie said smiling again, though Cat’s Eye had a strange feeling that the smile was a little forced. Before she could ask Connie if something was wrong, the girl ran right past her and inside the Beach House, leaving Cat’s Eye on the beach with a worried expression on her face.

  
“Something is wrong…” she muttered to herself.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene switches to show Garnet and Pearl walking down a store aile while pushing a cart forward. They decided to do some last minute shopping for the party, it was going to be a big one afterall. They invited almost everyone that they and the boys knew to come, so they would need a lot of things taken care of before all the guests showed up.

  
“This is so exciting, I can’t believe Steven is already 11 now!” exclaimed Pearl as she moved the shopping cart to the food ile, they were going to need a lot for the party. “It seems like yesterday when Steven turned 10, which was also the day he brought Trix to the family.” she added as she placed several bags of chips into the cart and started moving again.

  
“This truly is a wonderful day, one that is going to be very important.” said Garnet as she glanced around to see if there was anything they would want to buy. Both Gems wanted to make sure they had everything needed, nothing less will do.

  
Pearl kept walking down the aile until both woman reached the frozen section, where a cold breeze brushed against her hips. She shivered a little from the chill on her exposed skin, the outfit she had since her regeneration made her very exposed to the elements. They both went over to the freezers and grabbed a few packages of hamburger and chicken for the barbecue they planned for the party, Garnet also picked up a few packets of hot dogs also.

  
“So….. are we still going to tell Steven and Trix the truth, you know about Red Diamond?” asked Pearl nervously as she placed all the frozen food items in the cart, as both Gems started walking to the next ile.

  
“Yes, they both deserve the truth and must also prepare for what’s to come.” Garnet said while walking next to pearl. “We should also start planning on advancing their training, now that Animo and Levin are no longer the focus of our attention… especially since Kevin mentioned White Diamond.” she added looking at Pearl, who had a nervous look on her face from the situation.

  
“... I feel we're under a harsh curse. First Red Diamond announced his visit, then a victim of Black Diamond, then Kevin revealed he's Rose Levin's son and now White has some connection to all what's happening. ...I wish to believe this is just a bad dream, but it's reality… is he really coming?” asked the sacred Gem, only to receive a simple nod from the fusion.

  
“We knew Red Diamond would return eventually, he was never a Diamond to leave unfinished business.” Garnet replied to Pearl, who was still shaking like a leaf. “I just don’t understand why he chose to wait a year, why not now?” she asked shaking her head.

  
“I haven’t the slightest idea, but whatever the reason is we only have roughly six months before he arrives.” The skinny Gem added, stopping next to the dairy aile to get some cheese. “What kind of training should we focus on, Steven’s Gem Elements? Controlling the Omnitrix DNA?” Pearl asked as she took both white and yellow cheeses for the burgers.

  
“We focus on a different aspect each month, for this one we should train Steven to master another element.” Garnet said helping Pearl place what she picked in the cart. Once everything was in the two walked their way to the soda aile, thinking about getting Steven’s favorite grape soda.

  
“Which element should we focus on, besides Steven just learned to control earth not too long ago?” Pearl stated as they reached the selves with the soda, and decided to grab three bottles of grape along with a few bottles of orange and strawberry.

  
“True but he seems to be able to advance faster then we did, so learning another element may not be as hard as we’re making it.”  Garnet responded as she helped Pearl pick up several more bottles of drinks, to which they decided they had enough for the party and went to pay for everything.

  
“Well, let's deal with all that later and forget about White and other monsters. Right now we have a party to handle!” Pearl said with a smile, prompting Garnet to do the same.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene switches back to the Beach House, where the view goes down to reveal Amethyst, Greg and Cat’s Eye putting up beach chairs and tables. Greg had brought out his grill for the barbecue they planned for the party, while the Gems already hung up a banner with HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN AND TRIX written on it in pink. Steven is then seen dialing the Omnitrix with Connie looking at the screen next to him. The view moves to show the front of the Omnitrix with Steven still dialing, he moved from Razorfang to Ghostfreak until stopping right at Hotfreeze.

  
“Is that the new alien you were talking about, Steven?” asked Connie. She heard about the large battle Steven and Trix had with Omega DNA, including his justice rant and losing his mother, but she was mostly interested in the fact that the boys finally obtained a new transformation.

  
“Yup, we called this new guy Hotfreeze!” answered Trix from inside the Omnitrix core.

  
“Here, we’ll show him to ya, just stand back.” Steven told his friend, to which she smiled and took a few steps away. He held his hand high in the air and slammed on the Omnitrix core, producing a large flash of green light at made Connie cover her eyes and the others look to see what was happening.

  
Standing right in front of Connie was Hofreeze, flexing his arms and flaring the flames around his head. “What do you think Connie? Pretty cool hot head don’t ya think?” asked Hotfreeze to the small girl, who was amazed with the fire and ice alien.

  
“He looks awesome!!” shouted Connie in excitement, causing Cat’s Eye to smile with glee at how impressed her girlfriend was with Hotfreeze. “What can he do?” she asked, only for the alien to blast two beams of fire and ice into the air amazing everyone on the beach.

  
“This alien can control both pyro and cryo elements, so he's like an alien version of Garnet!” Trix stated after popping from the Omnitrix core.

  
 Cat’s Eye waked next to Connie and looked up to Hotfreeze, this new alien was still impressive to the Gems and the boys beyond all expectations. “You two really are a couple of cool hot heads aren't ya, nyha??” meowed the cat Gem as Hotfreeze stopped his demonstration of power, looking down at the two girls below him.

  
“Hehe, nice one, Cat!” laughed the alien, understanding the joke. Hotfreeze pressed on the Omnitrix core after Trix folded back down, and a flash of green light morphed him back into Steven.

  
“Hello everyone!” called a voice from the distance, after everyone turned to see it was revealed to be Pearl and Garnet carrying everything the bought from the store. Greg went over to take the groceries from them, to which they were thankful since both the Gems had to walk all the way from the store with them.

  
“You two know you could’ve borrowed my van, it would’ve made this easier.” Greg told the two Gem woman, to which Pearl shook her head.

  
“It’s fine Greg, the store isn’t very far from the house.” Pearl said straightforward, which kinda seemed rude in a sense. Trix noticed how Pearl brushed off Greg, but decided to let it go…. For now anyway. Greg just nodded and walked with the items to the nearest table, while Pearl and Garnet walked over to the group.

  
“Happy birthday Steven and Trix!” said Garnet is a motherly voice.

  
“Thanks Garnet, me and Trix are hyped about today!” the boy cheered with stars in his eyes, while Trix made one large star icon on his face screen.

  
“The party is going to start in a few hours, we better all get ready before the guests all come.” Pearl told the group, who all nodded in agreement. Garnet and Amethyst went over to help Greg with the food while Pearl brought Steven and Trix inside to get changed, leaving Cat’s Eye alone with Connie.

  
Cat’s Eye looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend, and once again saw the same sad looking face Connie made when something was on her mind. Cat couldn’t take it anymore and decided to ask what was the matter, but for some reason she felt like the answer was going to be something they both regret.

  
“Connie, can you please tell me what’s wrong? And don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about!” asked Cat’s Eye, eager to know the reason why the love of her life was unhappy on such an important day.

  
Connie looked at the Gem surprised for a moment, but soon just turned her head away. After a few seconds and a couple of deep breaths later, all of which made Cat’s Eye worry even more. The girl decided to tell her love what was going on, no matter how hard it may be. “My… my mom wants us all to move away from Beach City…” she said with sadness echoing from her voice.

  
“........What?!?!” asked Cat’s Eye in shock, her eyes wide and filled with horror.

  
“My mom found out about the incident with Omega DNA and found me in the woods, where she said she wanted us to leave this city...” Connie responded, turning to face her girlfriend, only to see the fear and sadness in Cat’s Eye eyes. This caused the girl to break out in tears while hugging Cat’s Eye, who returned the hug while they both just cried in each others shoulder. This caught the attention of Amethyst, who stopped what she was doing to watch the scene.

  
“Oh Garnet, I think something happened with Cat’s Eye and Connie again.” the purple Gem told her leader, who also stopped what she was doing and looked at the two girls still crying on each other. This surprised the fusion and made her worry about what the two were upset about, so she placed the food items she was holding down on the table and walked over to them.

  
Garnet walked towards the two until she was only a few steps away, making a coughing noise to get their attention. Once both Connie and Cat’s Eye stopped crying and looked to see who it was, they let go of each other to face Garnet. Both girls still had tears going down their eyes, making the fusion even more worried about what could be wrong. “What is it you two, why were you crying?” asked Garnet.

  
“C… Connie’s parents want to move out of Beach City, which means Connie is leaving also!” explained Cat’s Eye trying to talk despite sobbing so much, she felt worse than ever before.

  
“And that means Cat’s Eye and I won't see each other again, I don’t know what to do!” Connie added, with tears falling down her face.

  
This news certainly surprised Garnet, never would she think something like this would happen to the two. “I’m very sorry to hear about this, but why do your parents want to move from Beach City, Connie?” asked the fusion, wondering if there was something that can be done to prevent this.

  
“Because my mom knows all about what happened with Omega, she blamed all of you and now wants to leave to keep me away from all the danger!” the girl explained wiping away her tears with her hands, Cat’s Eye used her tail to clean her own face of her tears. Garnet wasn’t sure what to do, this was a family matter that in all honesty the Gems had no way of handling. She understood why Connie’s mother would want to keep her daughter safe, but also knew both Connie and Cat’s Eye would be destroyed to be seperated.

  
“What are we going to do Garnet, we can’t let this happen?!” pleaded Cat’s Eye holding onto Connie, who was as scared and worried as she was.

  
“We need to think about this more, perhaps there might be a way to convince the Maheswarans to change their minds.” Garnet offered, making both the girls calm down and smile a little.

  
“Thanks Garnet!” Cat’s Eye said with a smile.

  
“First let's all just enjoy today, it is a special occasion after all.” the fusion woman said placing her hands on each girl’s shoulder, trying to calm them further.

  
The view switches to Greg and Amethyst, who looked at each other nervously. Today was supposed to be a fun day to celebrate both Steven and Trix’s birthday, but once the boys hear about this bad news, they were going to freak out.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene switches to the sun as the sky gets darker, while the view goes down to show the party going on with many of the residence of Beach City attending. Lars and Sadie were talking while drinking some soda, each dressed for the occasion.

  
Lars was wearing a fancy T-shirt with flames on the sides and a pair of beach shorts, Sadie was wearing a fluffy pink dress that was waterproof and easy to wash sand off. The view changed to show the Fry Family, who were all dressed in beach shorts and brought some bowls of fries and fry bits for the party.

  
Next to them were the Pizza Family who were dressed in orange beach suits and dresses, they also brought food such as several different topping pizzas. Pearl was than seen offering drinks to Manny and Roxy, while Garnet was having a chat with Steel. Both Steel and Roxy decided to join the celebration as both guests and security just in case some trouble decides to crash the party. Amethyst was playing around with Pinkflare, as the purple Gem had morphed into a ball for the lioness to bounce on her head.

  
Cat’s Eye was hanging out with Connie, they were building a sand castle with Cat’s kids. Steven and Trix themselves were having a blast, they were both dressed in pink beach suits and dancing with a few other people in the center of the party. It was surprising to Trix when Pearl showed him the tinny dress shirt she made for him, it was honestly the first gift she ever gave him.

  
“How you feeling Trix, enjoying the party?” asked Steven as he continued to dance, Trix doing the same on his shoulder.

  
“Amazing, this is the first party I ever had!” cheered the little Omnitrix as he was waving all his joints around.

  
Steven kept moving around until a voice caught the attention of him, Trix and the crowd. “ATTENTION EVERYONE, IT’S TIME TO BLOW OUT THE CANDLES!” announced Pearl with a microphone.

  
Next to her was Garnet holding up a large rainbow cake that was in the shape of a Cookie Cat, prompting Steven to get stars in his eyes. He and Trix rushed ahead of everyone who were all walking over to the two Gems, while Garnet placed the cake on a table with a small chair to the right of it. When Steven walked to the table Garnet picked him up and placed him where he and Trix were standing on the chair, the whole crowd waited anxious for this part.

  
“Okay everyone, let’s give the birthday boys their birthday song!” Pearl called out happily, with everyone proceeding.

  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN AND TRIX, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!!” everyone sang as Steven and Trix blowed out all eleven candles on the cake, although the boy was the one actually blowing since Trix didn't actually have a mouth. Everyone cheered when all the flames were out, with Pearl starting to cut pieces of cake for everyone.

  
Steven was giving a large piece while he sat in the chair he was standing on earlier, Trix made himself a digital version. The two ate their desert while all the guests were receiving their slices from Pearl. Just as they continued eating, both boys shaw Cat’s Eye and Connie walking towards them.

  
“Happy birthday you two, I’m so happy for you!” cheered Connie as she gave Steven a big hug, while Cat’s Eye kissed his and Trix forehead.

  
“My little kittens are growing up so fast!” said the cat Gem in a happy yet sad voice, it seemed like yesterday Steven was just a baby that she cared for like her own.

  
“Thanks guys, this is the best day ever!!” Trix said as he continued to eat digital birthday cake.

  
Steven continued to eat his slice of cake just as he noticed Connie looking a little off, much like she was thinking about something. So the boy placed his plate next to his seat and looked at his friend. “Is something wrong Connie, you look upset?” he asked which caught the girl off guard for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked at her friend in a depressed manner.

  
“Well, there is actually something I need to tell you two...” Connie responded which made Steven, Trix and even Cat’s Eye look at her worried. “You see, my parents want to..” before she could finish her sentence, a loud female voice caught her off.

  
“Connie Maheswaran, what are you doing here?!?!” shouted the voice of none other than Priyanka Maheswaran, AKA Connie’s mom.

  
Everyone looked at the angry woman, who was walking towards them as she scowled. Connie started shaking and looked terrified until Cat’s Eye suddenly held her hand, the girl looked up to see the cat Gem have a confident look in her eyes. Everyone else looked right at Miss Maheswaran confused and shocked, what on earth could she be yelling about. Once the woman stopped a few feet away from Connie, she gave her a glare before continuing her banter.

  
“Explain right now, why are you here!?” the woman asked, demanding an answer and causing all the guests to stop what they were doing to look at the comostion.

  
“I… I was invited to Steven’s birthday party, an… and dad said I could come” the girl answered nervously, and it was obvious to everyone there was fear in her. What made the situation worse was Miss Maheswaran reaching forward and grabbing Connie roughly on the arm, shocking everyone as the mother was pulling her daughter towards her. “MOM, THAT HURTS!” cried Connie as her mother yanked her away from everyone.

  
“I told you I didn't want you anywhere near these freaks, and yet you disobeyed me!” yelled Connie’s mother as she pulled the girl to her side, but suddenly a hand grabbed onto Priyanka’s wrist that was holding the girl’s arm and when she looked up it turned out to be a angry Cat’s Eye with hatred in her eyes.

  
“You have three seconds to let her go before I rip your arm clean off, grrr!” growled Cat’s Eye as she used her free hand to pull her cat claws from her Gem, and waved it in front of Miss Maheswaran to demonstrate the danger to come. The mother who was angry a few seconds ago was now sweating and had fear on her face, with a little reluctance she let go of her daughter’s arm which allowed Connie to run behind her girlfriend.

  
Everyone was speechless by the scene, but Steven and Trix were beyond angered. It was one thing for Miss Maheswaran to interrupt their birthday party, but to also hurt one of their friends was going too far. Steven walked forward and stopped next to Connie, while Trix prepared himself to fold into the Omnitrix core for a transformation. Before either boy could say something, Garnet walked up and stood between Cat’s Eye and Priyanka.

  
“Miss Maheswaran, please tell me what this is all about? You are interrupting an important event!” Garnet demanded with a calm yet stern voice, one that would let anyone know needed to be answered. Priyanka still looked worried for a second before regaining her composure, her usual frown returned.

  
“If you must know, I am here because I learned my daughter had left home to be here of all places!” stated the woman in a tense voice, but Garnet didn’t even flinch from the woman’s attempt to look intimidating. Garnet was also a mother figure and she knew how Miss Maheswaran talked bad about both Steven and Trix, which annoyed the fusion a great deal. “I will be taking her with me, this place is nothing but trouble!” added the adult who tried to reach over for her very scared daughter, but was suddenly stopped by the hand of Garnet.

  
“Exactly what makes you think this place is not safe for your child, if any danger were to come we the Crystal Gems are more than ready to handle it!” she asked plainly, which seemed to catch an glare from Priyanka.

  
“You Crystal Gems ARE THE DANGER, you're nothing but trouble since you came to this city!” shouted the angered mother, startling everyone except Garnet and Cat’s eye. Trix watched with the others, but suddenly shook his head and decided to join in the argument.

  
“Oh excuse me, but what do you mean by ‘since you came to this city’?” asked the little Omnitrix, gaining the attention of everyone including Mrs. Maheswaran. “The Gems have been in this location even before you were born and this town was built, so what gives you the right to say they don’t belong here?” he added looking annoyed with the angry adult, to which Steven joined his brother in the debate.

  
“Yeah, and the Gems have protected everyone for thousands of years too!” Steven added, no longer tolerating Miss Maheswaran abuse.

  
“Shut your damn mouth you brat, you're the biggest freak here!” yelled Priyanka, causing everyone to be stunned by the comment. A few seconds passed before the woman continued, and everyone was too speechless to stop her. “You're the reason this town is always being wrecked, you and your stupid watch!” shouted the woman, whose face was red with rage.

  
“How dare you!” yelled Pearl, who had more than enough of this woman’s attitude. Everyone stepped back as the Gem stomped in front of Garnet and was staring directly at Miss Maeswaran’s face. “If it wasn’t for this two, you and your family wouldn’t have a place to live in, no one in Beach City would if they didn’t risk their lives to stop Omega DNA and Animo on more than a few occasions!” exclaimed the skinny Gem in rage, pointing a finger right at Priyanka’s face.

  
“You Gems are nothing but monsters who don’t belong in this world, what gives you the right to even act human!?” asked Priyanka.

  
“Hey, who the hell do you think you are?!” asked Amethyst, not caring that there are kids around when she cussed. While Pearl and Garnet would have reminded her to watch her tone, they were going to let this time go.

  
“A human who was meant to live here, you're nothing but unholy beasts that do nothing but cause trouble!” shouted Priyanka, which caused Cat’s Eye to growl under her breath. If it wasn’t for the fact that she was standing in front of her girlfriend to protect her, the feline Gem would used her cats claw to turn this bitch into shredded meat.

  
“You have got to be kidding me, you're playing the religion card now?” asked Trix annoyed, as he and Steven were once again going to have an discussion about one of their least favorite topics. It wouldn’t be the first time a religious idiot insulted them, neither would it be the last.

  
“How dare you, religion is everything in my family!” yelled the now outraged adult, but didn’t even manage to make either of the boys flinch. “You two are an abomination, the same goes for those monsters you transform into!” she added with venom in her voice, which struck the two in the core.

  
“Who are you calling abomination, we’re heroes!?” shouted Steven feeling outraged, this lady was getting on his last nerve.

  
“Yeah, and those monsters are actually DNA samples of real sentient species from other planets you idiot!” Trix shouted, added to the defense of them both. “Maybe if you would for once in your pitiful life try to see someone else's point of view, you wouldn’t be seen as such an selfless menace!” the Omnitrix continued to shout, making all the Gems and even the guests nod in agreement.

  
Priyanka gasped in absolute horror, cleary not liking what she was hearing. What came next was a big surprise for everyone, in a matter of seconds Steven ended up falling on his side to the ground. He grasped his check which was now a light shade of red, while the boy was groaning in pain. Everyone was speechless with what just happened, it was unthinkable. Miss Maheswaran had just slapped the boy across his face, knocking him down into the ground. The Gems were shocked by this, but than they all looked furious beyond anything before.

  
“YOU BITCH!” shouted Cat’s Eye in primal rage, causing Connie to flinch and gasped from the sudden outburst. Priyanka looked right at the feline Gem, but before she could say something a flash of green light caught everyone on the beach attention. When everyone looked over to where Steven was lying on the ground, they saw Fist Thrash, who looked extremely mad.

  
“Steven, Trix are you okay?” asked Connie, but it fell on deaf ears. Fist Thrash marched his way closer to Priyanka, who was starting to sweat with fear from the sight of the angry figure.

  
Garnet looked at the alien as he was getting closer and closer, and thought this was going to end badly. “Wait you two, don’t let her..” before she continued Fist Thrash shoved her aside, making his way in front of Miss Maheswaran. Once he was only a foot away from the now shivering adult, he glared down with a stare that could melt steel.

  
“...Leave...now!!” the angered alien said sternly, it was calm with threatening tone at the same time.

  
“Wha…?! I’m not leaving here without my..” before the adult could finish, Fist Thrash slammed his right upper fist on the ground, causing a light earthquake to shake the ground and everyone on it.

  
“Leave, or it won’t be the ground we strike next!!” warned Trix, who didn’t even bother to get out from the Omnitrix core.

  
Steel walked over to the scene, getting in front of Fist Thrash who was calming himself down. Pearl rushed over to Fist Thrash to calm him down, while Garnet rubbed his shoulders to get him to take a few deep breaths. Steel looked nervously at the alien for a moment or two, but soon regained his composure and looked at Miss Priyanka.

  
“Ma’am I must now ask you to leave, or I will have to put you under arrest for being a public nuisance!” threaten Steel, wanting to end this before someone gets hurt…. or worse.

  
Miss Maheswaran was about to make an argument, but thought about the outcome a little. The man in front of her was very high in the military status, not to mention the big brute behind him that could rip her in half in a matter of seconds. She took a deep breath before giving an annoyed, yet agreeing answer.

  
“Fine I’ll leave, but you better be home in an hour Connie!” she said, shouting the last part right at her daughter.

  
“Ye… yes ma’am” agreed Connie, who was shaking as she was holding on to Cat’s Eye arm for comfort. Watching as her mother turned around and marched away from everyone, Fist Thrash watched her like a hawk until he made sure she was gone. Once she had left, he slammed on the Omnitrix dial and reverted back into Steven, who let out a big sigh of stress.

  
“Steven, are you okay?” asked Pearl.

  
“What about you Trix, calmed down yet?” added Amethyst.

  
Steven and Trix both took another set of breaths, then turned around to their worrying family. “Yeah, we just kinda lost it back there..?” Steven said looking at Trix. “Never thought we could threaten someone like that. Felt weird...” he added, which his bro nodded at.

  
“You're telling me, but that woman had it coming and everyone knows it!” the little Omnitrix said folding his arms, in the background the guests nodded to the statement. Sadie suddenly walked over to Connie and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking worried for the pur girl.

  
“You okay, sweetie? That was pretty crazy how your mom yelled at you like that!” the blond teen said with full sympathy for the little girl, as child abuse was nothing to take likely. “Maybe you shouldn’t go home, you could stay with one of us if you want.” she offered, trying to do anything to help her friend out.

  
“Thanks Sadie, but if I don’t get home tonight it would cause even more trouble...” Connie said looking down, feeling horrible about causing such trouble on her friend’s birthday party. This was supposed to be a happy day to celebrate two of the best people she knew, but her mother basically ruined everything.

  
“I promise Connie, I will protect you no matter what it takes!” Cat’s Eye declared, getting on her knees and giving her love a big hug. Connie returned the hug and started weeping, causing Cat’s Eye to shed tears also.

  
Everyone looked at the scene with all the sympathy they had, the view scrolled around to show all the guests looking sad for the little girl. Greg was frustrated that this happened to Connie, and angered that Priyanka did this to her own daughter while also ruining both his sons birthday. Suddenly the view switched to Steven and Trix looked sad for their friend, but than Lars randomly walked up to the two and bent down to whisper to them.

  
“Psst, I know this is probably a bad time but here.” he whispered while handing Steven a small yellow gift box with a blue ribbon, which the boy took as Trix and him looked confused at the teen. “It’s an Iphone 8, I heard your old phone broke.” he added, to which both boys smiled at. It was rare for Lars to show positive interest in the two, let alone give them gifts.

  
“Thanks Lars!” both boys said in unison, as the view faded into darkness.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene returns with everyone inside the Beach House, a hour after the guests had left. It took a little longer to clean up then the group thought it would take, but eventually they got the beach cleared and everything inside. Amethyst and Greg were eating some of the leftover pizza while Pearl was boiling some tea, she thought it would be a good way to calm everyone's nerves. Pinkflare was sleeping on Steven’s bed with all of Cat’s Eye’s kids on her back, while Cat’s Eye herself was holding Connie in her arms with a warm blanket around them. Garnet was sitting on the couch and next to her was Steven and Trix, they were feeling a little down about everything that happened today.

  
“I’m sorry my mom ruined your birthday guys, I never knew she could be so angry!” apologised Connie, feeling terrible that her mother ruined her good friends special day.

  
“Don’t worry about it Connie, you had no way of knowing she would show up like that.” stated Steven, trying to make his friend feel better.

  
“Besides that woman is pure evil, the absolute worst person I have ever meet! Even Kevin had more reason to hate us and we’re talking about a psychopathic mutant!! I would like to see Omega DNA munch her head off, doing us a favor!” complained Trix, making a frown and crossing his arms. That woman had worked on his last digital nerve, so much that he almost wished he and Steven had punched her when they were Fist Thrash instead of the ground.

  
“Trix!” complained Pearl, reminded the little Omnitrix that Miss Maheswaran was still Connie’s mother. Plus, wishing someone's death is bad omen.

  
“It’s okay Miss Pearl. Trix had every right to be angry.” said Connie as Cat’s Eye was rubbing her back, trying to calm her girlfriend’s mind.

  
Garnet looked around at everyone, and decided they needed to think about something else. It was time she gave Steven and Trix the gift her and the Gems planned on giving them, the truth. She got up from the couch with everyone looking at her as she started glowing and unfused back into Ruby and Sapphire, after which sat right back down.

  
“Ruby, Sapphire!” said Steven and Trix in unison, happy to see the two.

  
“Hi guys, happy birthday!” said Ruby with a smile.

  
“Hello you two, nice to see you again” smiled Sapphire, who then looked around at Pearl, Amethyst and Cat’s Eye. if there was any time to reveal the truth to her sons it was now, no matter how hard it may be. “I believe we and the others owe you two answers, as we promised Trix we would give you after the capture of Levin and Animo” she added, which caused Steven and Trix to have look surprised. Were they really going to learn the truth, that would definitely make this day a lot better.

  
“Sapphire, are you sure we should do this now?” asked Pearl worried if it wasn’t a good idea to reveal the challenge to the boys so soon, especially after what happened with Miss Maheswaran.

  
“Yes, we kept this from them long enough, and they will need to get ready for what’s to come.” Sapphire responded, to which the two boys looked even more confused.

  
“Ready, ready for what?” asked Trix, wondering what the small Gem was talking about. He and Steven knew they were probably talking about a new foe that they would need to fight, but no real details were given to help them know what kind.

  
The Gem were quiet for awhile, making Steven, Trix and even Connie worried about the obvious importance of this secret. Until Ruby decided to be the one to tell it, no matter how much she wished Sapphire would do it instead. “The truth about a big battle you guys will have…one with none other than Red Diamond.” Ruby said the name with both fear and hatred, knowing it was the name of someone who could put an end to the Crystal Gems if he really wanted to.

  
“Red Diamond, who is she?” asked Trix wondering who this Gem was. The Crystal Gems did tell him and Steven about the Diamonds, but they didn’t tell them anything about Red Diamond.

  
“Red Diamond is actually a male Gem, in fact he was the only male Diamond there ever was!” Pearl exclaimed, surprising the two.

  
“A male Diamond, doesn't that mean he is stronger than the other Diamonds?” asked Steven, as he knew male Gems were more battle ready then the females.

  
“No he isn’t as strong as the other Diamonds, too young for that.” explained Sapphire.

  
“Too young?” asked Trix and Steven in unison.

  
“Yes, he is only about two thousand years old” said Ruby, which confused the boy even more.

  
“The average Diamond is hundreds of millions of years old, so he is very young compared to the others.” Pearl said, while Amethyst walked to Steven and Trix. She may not know much about Red as the others, but she didn’t want to be the only one to not reveal something.

  
“He is also Pink Diamond’s son, don’t know how that worked but seemed interesting.” Amethyst said plainly, not really finding the info interesting. Steven on the other hand was shocked to learn that, while Trix couldn’t even comprehend how that’s possible. He had never knew of the Gems talking about their race being able to reproduce, than again Rose Quartz had Steven so maybe it was something they could do.

  
“But he doesn't even compare to her, Red Diamond is nothing but a cheap knockoff!” argued Cat’s Eye, with venom in her voice. Everyone looked at her confused, especially Connie.

  
“Are you alright kitten?” she asked, worried about Cat’s Eye.

  
“Yeah, just got a little tense” said the feline Gem as she took a deep breath to calm down, and gave her girlfriend a small lick across her check to reasure that everything is okay. Connie just giggled at how the tongue tickle her check, while everyone else just blush from the scene.

  
“So anyway, …...what does Red Diamond want?” asked Trix wanting to focus back to the conversation, plus watching Cat’s Eye giving Connie her version of kisses was starting to get weird.

  
“Right, Red Diamond wants to have a battle between him and you two.” Pearl stated, surprising Steven and Trix.

  
“A fight with us, how does he even know about me and Trix?” asked Steven.

  
“We don’t know how he found out about you, but he is now on the way to earth for the fight and we need to prepare for it.” Sapphire said looking over to Ruby and holding her hand, the red Gem was nervous about this whole situation. They knew Red would come for them sooner or later, guess it’s sooner.

  
“I don’t like the sound of this, isn’t there another way to handle this?” asked Greg, not wanting to have his son go against someone this terrifying.

  
“I’m sorry Greg but there isn’t. If there was any other way we would do it.” said Ruby just as worried for Steven as he was.

  
“Is this the reason you wanted to speed up the training, to get us ready for the big fight with him?” asked Trix, now understanding why the Gems were acting so strange during Steven’s training to use his Gem Element.

  
“Yes, and now we need to increase the level of the training to better prepare for when Red arrives.” Pearl said looking very serious, this was a tense moment and you could cut the air with a knife. “We should start by helping Steven here learn more elements, while also enhancing his control over the earth.” she added, to which the other Gems nodded in agreement. Steven looked at his brother, they both knew they had their own training to do also.

  
“Please understand Steven and Trix that while Red Diamond may not be as powerful as the other Diamonds, he is known as the most powerful male Gem!” stated Sapphire, trying to help the boys understand what their getting into.

  
“We’re going to need to get better with the Omnitrix, Trix! This is serious!” he said understanding the height of danger this new foe may bring, since the Gems would never be this afraid of someone unless they were real trouble.

  
“I will do everything in my power to update the Omnitrix and unlock more transformations, since we got Hotfreeze there is a good chance we might be getting more new guys soon!” the little Omnitrix responded, ready to put all his time and energy for getting ready for when this Red Diamond guy showed up.

  
Connie looked over to the clock on the right wall, and it was getting very late. She was already over an hour passed the time her mother said she needed to get home by, so it was probably a good bet she was going to be very mad. The girl didn’t want to go home to what she knew would be nothing but yelling, or even strict discipline. She didn’t want to go home, but didn’t have any choice in the matter.

  
“I better be getting home, my mom must be getting worried...” Connie said as she got up from the couch and walked over to the front door, everyone looking worried for her.

  
“I can give you a ride if you want.” offered Greg, not wanting to have the girl walk all the way across town. He was also afraid of what might happen when Connie gets home, as he knew how angry Priyanka could get.

  
“That’s okay Mr Universe, it’s not that far from here” Connie reassured him, opening the door.

  
“If she tries ANYTHING Connie, I want you to run over here as fast as you can understand!” said Cat’s Eye worried out of her mind for her girlfriend, and what that monster of a mother would do to her when Connie got home. “If you need me, I will come over and get you, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” she added, looked terrified for Connie.

  
“Don’t worry kitten, I’ll be fine” Connie said with a smile as she walked out the door and closed it behind her. Everyone looked at each other very uneasy, Cat’s Eye was the most upset.

  
“I have a bad feeling about this” said Trix before the scene fades out.

  
******

  
In the unknown region, the mysterious savior who slain the Peridot Mutant was seen walking through the windy wasteland with the Apache covering his mouth and mostly his torso and pelvis. He wore a completed set of Western uniforms, gloves and all. He has teal tone skin and red eyes.

  
He ceased walking as a quake occurred, sounding like a footstep. He was unfazed and tilt his head up to see a 40 ft tall silhouetted figure with flame-shaped hair and a pink birthmark on the left eye down the cheek. He has red eye with pink on the left but has diamond shaped pupils.

  
“So, how is Quartz's son?” asked the figure with a German accent.

  
“Not bad at all. He finally unlocked the 11th sample. An Icikton, may I add.” said the man with a rough, Clint Eastwood-esque tone.

  
“Ha ha ha!! It's about time that tiny clanker unlocked a new sample. Took him what? 100 combination code??” laughed a feminine yet savage voice, which comes from the giant's belt. The buckle has a red interface and resemble a creature's jaws.

  
“More like a splash of hydro-charged thunderbolt.” said the man.

  
“HA!!! Priceless!! “ she scoffed.

  
“At ease, Neme. I heard my grandmother had hired Dr. Animo and Levin's son for her dirty work…” he added.

  
“From what I gather, she wants the Omnitrix. Possibly to prevent organics from being resurrecting.” He answered. “Red Diamond, is it wise to go against her?”

  
“No. But she didn't say I can't have my fun. Go free Animo and give him this.” Red tossed a small crystal and the man caught it with ease.

  
“I'm only doing this to save my friend from the Gentle Knight.” He said.

  
“I know. I'm a Diamond of my word. Plus, keep an eye on that Corrupted Gem they called Pinkflare. Something...is familiar about her.” Red instructed him. The man nodded, turn and walked away. “Don't interfere unless it's needed.”

  
“I know.” He replied as he resumed walking away.

  
“Shall we train a bit? Or conquer more planets?” asked Neme with eagerness.

  
“Hmm. Maybe later. Mother Blue will be worry about my absence.” Red held up his hand then a bolt of lightning struck him with such godly force before vanishing as a huge mist of redhot pink energy.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene returns inside the Maheswaran residence, where the view focuses on the front door being slowly opened with Connie sneaking inside. She got all the way passed the door doing her best to not make any noise, while closing the door as slowly and carefully as possible. Once the door wa closed she tiptoed her way across the hall, trying to make it up the stairs without waking her mother. Connie’s dad was on a week long business trip so he couldn’t calm her mom down, which made being alone with her all the more horrifying. Connie was only a few feet away from the stairs before a voice called for her, one that froze her very soul with fear.

  
“Connie, come to the living room now…” said her mother, in a voice that was stern and put the fear of god into the little girl. Connie stood still for a moment before reluctantly deciding to go to her mother, as disobeying her any further would only make things worse.

  
The little girl made her way in the middle of the hallway and into the living room, where she saw her mother sitting on the recliner in her nightgown. Miss Maheswaran’s nightgown was an translucent yellow with a orange belt around the waist. Underneath Connie could see that her mother was wearing a blue bra and matching light blue panties that looked a size too small, than again her mother did have a large butt.

  
“M...mom I--”  before the little girl could continue, her mother pointed a finger at her. Priyanka was also giving her daughter an emotionless glare, devoid of all but anger and stern. Connie was terrified of that glare, while noticing that her mother was pointing at the dress Connie wore for the party.

  
“Take your dress off and come over here” Connie’s mother said straight forward, shocking the little girl. Connie backed away a little and held onto herself scared on what her mother wanted to do, but she got the feeling her mother wasn’t giving her a choice in this. “Now!” Priyanka added, a lot more strict this time.

  
“Y…. yes ma’am” Connie agreed with a great deal of reluctance, as she began to unzip the back of her dress. Miss Maheswaran is seen watching with a hard glare as her daughter began removing the dress, soon the view switched to the ground under Connie where the dress is shown falling to the ground. The camera goes up to reveal Connie in a pair of pink panties with a white cat mark on the sides, with a matching pink kids bra that was white on the edges. The girl was using her hands to cover her chest and crotch area, trying to have some cover from the glare of her mother.

  
“Lay flat on my lap, right on your stomach!” ordered Miss Maheswaran, which her daughter did as told as she knew what would happen if she disobeyed her.

  
Connie got on her mother’s lap, laying on her stomach like she was told to. She patiently waited for something to happen for a little while until she felt the fabric of her underwear being pulled away from her butt, which gave Connie a sudden realization of what was going to happen. In a matter of seconds, all the little girl could feel was the great pain of her butt being smacked hard by her mother’s hand.

  
“AHH!” screamed Connie as she was being spanked hard by her mother, each strike being harder than the last. She kept screaming and crying as her mother assaulted her backside, turning the skin of her butt red with burning pain. The spanks kept coming, increasing the pain of the punishment more and more.

  
“I told you not to be around those freaks and what do you do!?” yelled her mother as she kept her spanking going, making Connie scream and cry in pain. “You go right to them again, do you like disobeying me!?!?” asked Priyanka in pure rage as she gave one last slap on her daughter’s ass, bringing a loud yelp from Connie.

  
“AAHHH!!!” screamed the girl before fainting on the side of the recliner, she was taking very deep breaths as she kept weeping and crying.

  
The view shows her butt red with several cuts around it, bleeding from the broken skin of the spanking. Her mother just watched her daughter for a few seconds, before deciding to just push the girl right off her lap and hard onto the floor. Connie groaned in pain as her mother stood up from the chair, looking down at her daughter with the same glare. The girl looked up at her mother in fear, still feeling the stinging pain on her butt from the spanking.

  
“Your punishment has only just started, by tonight you’ll learn your lesson!!” Miss Maheswaran said with venom in her voice, and a stare that could scare even the bravest of people. The camera turns to shows Connie and her mother’s shadows as they came together, with silhouette showing her mother striking Connie and the little girl screaming from the assault. The abuse kept going as the scene darkens, with one last scream from Connie being heard before the view gets completely dark.

  
* * * * *

  
THE END

  
Next time on Steven 10 - Steven and Trix try to get Pearl and Amethyst to fuse while on a mission.

  
Alien Biography #11:  Icitonk

  
Hello galactic travelers, Zennith here with more news of the cosmos. Today we will be talking about the flaming ice planet known as Florgania, a giant orb of solid ice engulfed inside cosmic fire. This planet makes logic of fire and ice completely messed up, as the ice can’t be melted yet the fire cannot be extinguished. The natives of this odd world are the Icitonk, who controls both fire and ice as they are made of the elements.

  
Florgania is full of ice crystal cities and machines powered by pyro energy, furthering the balance of heat and cold of this world. The technology of this world is unique as it cannot be used by other species, if someone of a different race were to try to use a weapon made by the Icitonk it would either burn or freeze their body to ashes or snow. The level of intellect needed to use the tech of this body is at least level 15, making this planet and it’s species even more rare. Also while most of the solid surface if ice, there are certain locations of solid molten rock where most of the native go to collect magma rocks to power their machines.

  
The Icitonk are the main natives of this burning icicle, though not the only one. However that is another story for another time, right now we need to talk about the demonic ice flares themselves. The appearance of these creatures as you can already guess is that of fire being covered with solid ice, while also being shaped to match that of a demon. It is still very much unknown how their bodies can be stable despite them being extremely hot and cold at the same time, but a theory of mine is that in their genetic code is a suspense that keeps the opposing forces of nature from harming the other.

  
The Icitonk themselves are rather a friendly species despite their nightmarish complexion, they have no history of warfare on their planet and only develop weapons as a last resort in the chance their planet is under attack by another race. The male icitonk are fairly muscular and often work at developing higher level of technology and energy, they also work in construction and maintenance. The female Icitonk are a different story, as they are actually considered the superior gender of this race. Their bodies are taller than the males with a more demonic appearance of more joints and spikes, the greatest of them all is the queen. The ruler of the Icitonk is a gigantic female one with ice and fire wings, she also wears the Crown Of Pyro. this ancient relic of the Icitonk grants the wearer superior power of the element of fire, giving the queen a edge in order to protect her subjects.

  
On Florgania there is something the natives have to worry about, which would be their fierce and deadly natural predator known as the Frostros. These creatures have a rhino appearance and are completely made of both lava and water. These opposing elements are trouble for the fire and ice powers of any Icitonk, not to mention the large size making these predators able to easily out muscle the race. It is only with the queen using the Crown Of Pyro that the Icitonk are able to keep this dangerous predator away, without it the beasts would wreak havoc and bring the Icitonk to extinction.

  
Albedo has learned that the Icitonk do indeed have a ultimate evolution, one involving them trading their fire and ice for lava and water like the Frostros. This evolution is done by the Icitonk merging with the bodies of their predators, as a result from constant fighting between the two different races. This is also the reason why most male evolved Icitonk have the head of a Frostros on as a helmet or shoulder armor, hinting in the combination of the two. The female evolved Icitonk are another story altogether, they don’t combine with their predators but instead absorb several extremely rare electrical crystal found only at the center of the planet every thousand years. Consumption of this crystal mutates the female Icitonk to switch from have a fire half to having a electrical one, giving the frozen demoness a power of frozen static. The evolution requirements of this species is definitely one of the more complex ones fo far, the very idea of crystals or fusion needed for evolving still baffles me.

  
That’s the end of our tour, now let's get out of here before I get turned into a popsicle or barbecue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, nice to see you all again. First I want to apologies for the lack of update for the past few weeks, a lot of things has been happening which requires my full attention. But now I am back, and bringing season 2 of Steven 10!!
> 
>  
> 
> You should all know that I will be giving each previous chapter a reboot makeover, like editing the character appearances and added more detail. One of the things getting changed is the pink energy of the Omnitrix changing to be the original green.
> 
>  
> 
> Also the Steven 10 movie has been pushed to after season 3, as the episode chapters are faster to write. 
> 
>  
> 
> But I have exciting news, Lordoozaru23 is okay and should be returning back online in a matter of a few weeks. I am so glad that my friend is alive and we'll, and it turns out he was grounded from the internet the whole time.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter will deal with a lot of real life issues, along with the issue of child abuse.


	12. Fusion Time

Chapter 12 - Fusion Time

  
The scene opens up to show Amethyst wet for some unknown reason and looking down at something with a serious and thinking expression on her face. She also seems to be at the beach, in the bright morning. The scene then switches to show her move a black piece of a checkers board game forward.

  
“Ha, beat that!” cheered Amethyst with a smug look as she brought forward her arms and pointed at someone on the other side of the board, and is soon revealed to be Pearl looking confused and shock of the move Amethyst made with her piece.

  
It has been crazy the last few weeks, after the Omega DNA incident, Animo and his Omnitrix Mutants and Connie telling everybody that her mom wants their family to leave Beach City, everyone had a lot on their plate. Cat’s Eye has been going crazy trying to find a way for Connie to stay while Garnet kept searching for the escaped Animo, Steven and Trix decided after what happened with the the talk they had with the Gems about Red Diamond that they needed to learn more Gem Natures, they just haven't figured out which to work on next. But today they wanted everyone to relax, and what’s more relaxing than a board of checkers.

  
“Wow Amethyst, i’m impressed” Pearl said generally with a smile as she turned her head and put a hand under her chin. Since her eyes were closed now she wasn’t able to see when a few water balloons suddenly hit her and made her soaking wet. She opened her eyes in shock as the view soon goes up to show Steven and Trix sitting on a lifeguard chair holding a bunch of water balloons. Steven was wearing a pair of sunglasses and Trix was comically wearing a much smaller pair.

  
“Now it’s your move Pearl” said Steven with a smile, he liked the idea of making checkers a little more interesting, and what way to beat the heat than a few water balloons. It has been getting hotter lately, and both Trix and Steven hated it.

  
“And make sure to make it a good one, or else you’ll get another one in the face” mocked Trux as he held up a blue water balloon. Trix loved the idea of hitting people with water balloons, especially when his target is Pearl.

  
“Steven, are the water balloons really necessary?” asked Pearl still wet and looking at him worried. She really didn’t want to keep getting hit and even wetter, plus if she knew Trix right she knew he would keep aiming for her face.

  
“Ya, this way the moves really matter” he responded while holding up a red water balloon. Trix decided to join in on the conversation.

  
“Besides, it’s better than playing in the heat” added the little Omnitrix. Today it was 95 degrees and burning hot, being overheated was something the boys didn’t like.

  
“But it’s checkers, every single move matters” argued Pearl as the scene switches to show the entire group. Both Amethyst and Pearl wet with the boys looking down at them on their chair. Amethyst was curling her hair with her finger while listening to Pearl, she seemed smug and liked seeing Pearl so annoyed.

  
“Sounds like someone is being a sore loser” mocked Amethyst as she continued to curl her hair with her finger, while also giving Pearl a prideful look.

  
“Ha, good one Amethyst!” laughed Trix, which only annoyed Pearl more.

  
“Hmmmm, i’m not a sore loser!” grumbled Pearl with puffed up cheeks, than the scene shows her moving her red checker piece quickly on different spots and winning the game at an alarming rate. “Because I just won the game” she said with a smirk as she held her hand over her mouth and looked away from Amethyst.

  
“Whaaaa!?” gasped Amethyst in shock, and than the scene scrolls up to show Trix looking at her with a digital smile. Since Amethyst lost the game, there was only one thing to do.

  
“You know what that means Amethyst” said Trix as he and Steven held up water balloons. Amethyst looked up and smiled, she really liked this game.

  
“Here it comes” the purple gem said before several balls of water splashed her and made her laugh while getting even more wet in them. “Haha, ah feels good to lose” she added while lying on her back on the sand.

  
“Eh Hem, I certainly hope that’s not the attitude you have the next time were in battle” Pearl said with a frown and her eyes closed, she was standing up with her arms closed. “We need to be more serious than ever, with Animo still on the loose and Red Diamond on his way” Pearl added.

  
“Aww, you're no fun anymore” said Amethyst as she scoffed and stood up. “This is why we never form Opal” she added while looking at both of her hands. The word Opal suddenly got both Steven and Trix’s attention, and made them more interested in the argument.

  
“Did you hear that Steven?” asked Trix to his bro.

  
“Ya, wonder what she meant” responded the boy as they both looked down at the gems, who are still arguing.

  
“We don’t form Opal because your difficult and a mess!” argued Pearl staring at Amethyst with an annoyed glare and pointing a finger on the purple gem’s chest. What Pearl said really upset both Steven and Trix, they thought Pearl change from how she acted, but apparently she was still a little of her old self.

  
“We don’t form Opal because your uptight and….”Amethyst started to say as she and Pearl looked ready to puff each other. Just before that, Steven jumped from his chair and got between the two. He shoved them away from each other and looked excited.

  
“Guys guys. What is Opal?” asked Steven looking at the two. While he was interested in what Opal was, he was really trying to keep the two Gems from killing each other.

  
“Or who is Opal, is She another Gem?” asked Trix wondering if there were more Crystal Gems besides the ones Steven and he knew.

  
“In a way yes, she is the fusion of me and Amethyst” Pearl said. Which caused Steven to have stars in his eyes and Trix to create a big digital smile.

  
“A Gem Fusion!?” they both asked excised, causing Amethyst to smirk.

  
“Yup, and she is even tougher than Garnet” she added, causing both the boys to get even more interested in the fusion. They turned to face Amethyst and each had a big smile on their faces, they wanted to know everything about Opal.

  
“Tell us more about Opal, what’s she like?” asked Steven.

  
“Ya, what does she look like, what are her powers?” added Trix.

  
“We'll, she is a ultra powerful and stone cold gale, that part is me” said Amethyst with a smirk, than looked at pearl and made a frown. “Also she is kinda tall, that part is Pearl” she added dryly.

  
“What Amethyst is TRYING to say, is that Opal is a fusion of both our personalities and abilities, increasing our power and added new skills” Pearl said causing the whole group to look at her, and while Steven and Trix looked excited, Amethyst looked annoyed.

  
“Wow, can you fuss into her right now, please!?” begged Steven wanting to see Opal for himself. The fusion sounded extremely cool to him and he wanted to see what she could do.

  
“We only form Opal when it’s absolutely necessary” Pearl said as Amethyst made a scuff. Steven looked disappointed while Trix looked confused.

  
“Absolutely necessary, what about the time with Omega DNA or the Omnitrix Mutants?” asked Trix, which made Pearl blush with embarrassment by what he was getting at.

  
“Those times were different, you guys were fighting Omega while we were each fighting one of the Omnitrix Mutants, and we weren’t together during our fights with them long enough to perform fusion” Pearl said trying to explain her reasons for not fusion at those times.

  
“Can’t you fuss anyway, me and Trix want to see her for ourselves?” asked Steven giving Pearl a puppy dog stare, which made it hard for her to argue with the boy.

  
“Some other time Steven, right now we need to focus on your training” Pearl said while sitting down in front of him, gesturing for both the boys to do the same. Amethyst sat down next to Steven and Trix while listening to what Pearl was saying. “Have you decided on what Gem Nature you want to masture next?” she asked.

  
“Hmm, I don’t know” said Steven shrugging his shoulders. “With everything that’s been happening, I never got the chance to think about it” answered the boy as he scratched his head in confusion.

  
“What Gem Nature do you two think we should work on?” asked Trix looking at both Pearl and Amethyst.

  
“Go with fire, that is the best element for fighting after all” replied Amethyst with a smirk, she was an expert on fire and loved using it in pretty much any situation.

  
“I think water would be easier, not to mention safer” argued Pearl, who didn’t want Amethyst to turn Steven and Trix into walking fireballs.

  
“Booo, water is boring, fire does a lot more damage” complained Amethyst, who had her arms folded and making a frown. Steven and Trix watched the argument continue, which only made their choice harder to make.

  
Suddenly a flash of light caught their attention and the whole group turned to see the light coming from the Beach House.

  
“Garnet is back from her mission!” shouted Steven with excitement as he got up and ran to the Beach house. Amethyst and Pearl walked behind while not making eye contact with each other, as they didn’t want to talk after the argument.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene switches to inside the beach house where Garnet is seen stepping down from the Warp Pad, when suddenly the door opens to show Steven running inside towards her. Garnet smiled as the little boy walked up to her along with Trix still out from the Omnitrix core.

  
“How was your mission Garnet?” asked Trix. he unattached himself from the Omnitrix and climbed on Steven’s shoulder, sitting down while looking at the Gem Fusion.

  
“Did you bring us back a souvenir?” asked Steven, to which Garnet unfuses into Ruby and Sapphire.

  
“I thought you might like this” said Ruby with a smile as she searched in her pocket and took out a shiny rock that was heart shaped. She gave it to Steven who happily took it and had stars in his eyes.

  
“Wow thanks Ruby” said Steven as he randomly started biting the stone, much to Ruby and Sapphire’s confusion.

  
“Steven, what are you doing, take that out of your mouth before you break a tooth” said Sapphire as she watched the boy continue to bite down on the stone.

  
“Sorry, but Steven and I are working on making our bite stronger” explained Trix as he watched Steven maw on the rock.

  
“Why do you need to do that?” asked Ruby confused.

  
“Biting is a part of a new fighting style me and Steven are developing, one that is more primal than how we used to fight” Trix further explained as Steven stopped chewing on the stone and placed it in his pocket. If they were going to fight Red Diamond, they would need to get tougher and more powerful.

  
“Thanks for the gift Ruby, i’ll take good care of it” the boy said, which made the red gem smile with motherly pride.

  
Suddenly Pearl and Amethyst walked in the house while still not making eye contact with each other, they stopped in front of the group and Pearl noticed Ruby and Sapphire.

  
“Oh Sapphire and Ruby, was your mission a success?” asked Pearl.

  
“Yes, we located the locations of the Geo Beetles of Heaven and Earth. We should split up to get them, it would be faster” said Sapphire.

  
“Well i’m going with anyone besides Pearl” Amethyst said causing Pearl to frown.

  
“That’s fine with me because I don’t want to go with unstable people anyway!” countered Pearl, which caused Trix to get sick of this argument.

  
“Knock it off you two, we have a mission to handle” stated Trix trying to get everyone to calm down. It was truly annoying when the gems fought each other, they should be working together.

  
“Ya, and I want to see you two become Opal” added Steven catched Ruby and Sapphire’s attention.

  
“Opal, you mean the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl?” asked Ruby. Fusion was a important thing for Ruby and Sapphire, so they made it their business to know and memorize every fusion capable with all the team members.

  
“Yes, they told us about the fusion and me and Steven want to see her in action” said Trix as he attached himself to the Omnitrix to power up.

  
“In that case, you four can all go together for the Heaven Beetle while me and Ruby go for the Earth Beetle” said Sapphire.

  
“What why?” both Amethyst and Pearl asked in unison.

  
“The Earth Beetle is located at the bottom of the boiling Lava Lake, and only Garnet can swim in lava” explained Ruby.

  
“Wait what about Pyroburst, he can swim in lava?” asked Trix.

  
“We don’t want to risk you two timing out and getting burned alive, so you’ll go with Pearl and Amethyst for the Heaven Beetle” staed Sapphire.

  
“I guess that makes since, but wait what about Cat’s Eye?” asked Steven who suddenly remembered they forgot the other member of their team.

  
“She won’t be joining us on this mission, she is still upset about the idea of losing Connie” answered Sapphire sadly, which made everyone remember that Cat’s Eye has been going crazy trying to find a way for her and Connie to convince Connie’s parents to not move out of Beach City. though the feline Gem focused more on thinking of a way to convince Doug, as she was still pissed with Priyanka.

  
“Oh ya, poor Cat’s Eye” said Steven with a sad look on his face. It was horrible that this was happening to Connie and Cat’s Eye, as they have something special.

  
“Where is she now?” asked Amethyst.

  
“In her room sleeping, she was up all night trying to think of a plan to get Connie’s parents to let their daughter stay in Beach City” said Ruby. although Gems didn’t need sleep they still got tired from time to time, and recently started sleeping after Steven came to live with them.

  
“Let her rest, we can handle this ourselves” said Pearl. She knew Cat’s Eye was going through a lot, and wanted her to take some time to recuperate. Not to mention the slime Gem wanted to get back on Cat’s good side, after everything that happened between them.

  
“Anyway, you four can find the Heaven Beetle on the top of the Sky Spire, it’s safer” said Sapphire as she held out her hand to Ruby who happily took it, and their bodies glowed and morphed together as they became Garnet once again.

  
“This is going to be boring” complained Amethyst looking up on the ceiling.

  
“Take this more seriously Amethyst, we need to complete this mission” argued Pearl with her arms crossed.

  
“Keep your swimsuit on Pearl, I know” said Amethyst who smirked from the frown Pearl was making after hearing the comment. Both Steven and Trix giggled while Garnet had a smile on.

  
“Grrr, come on you three let's go” said Pearl with a frown as she walked to the Warp Pad, which Amethyst reluctantly walking behind. Steven began to walk behind them until Garnet got his attention.

  
“Steven, Trix be sure to keep the harmony” said Garnet as he walked on the Warp Pad.

  
“No problem” Steven said as he stepped on the Warp Pad, with Pearl and Amethyst glaring at each other. “Today going to be all about, harmony” he added as he, Trix and the Gems warped out of the temple for the Sky Spire.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene switches to show the group warping over a Warp Pad in the location of the Sky Spire, which seemed to be far into the mountain area. The Gems were still standing on the Warp Pad with their eyes closed, Steven on the other hand was still hovering over the ground waving his arms around in joy as Trix was doing some spins in the air. Once the Warp Energy stopped the boy and his bro feel to the ground on their backs, with Amethyst and Pearl looking forward to their location.

  
The scene switches to show a large group of mountains going up to the sky, along them were old Gem structures and statues. On top of the last mountain was a silhouette of a building which seemed to be the likely place where the Heaven Beetle would be. The view turns back to the group, Pearl had helped the two boys back on their feet.

  
“Woah, is this where the Heaven Beetle lives?” asked Steven looking at Pearl for the answer, since she seems like the one to always explain about….. Well everything.

  
“Apparently” Pearl answered straightforward while looking back to the mountains, Trix was confused with her answer.

  
“Apparently, haven’t you been here before?” asked Trix.

  
“Yes but the Heaven Beetle wasn’t living here before, it must have relocated here sometime ago” Pearl answered.

  
“Now we have to go all the way at the top” said Amethyst looking at the mountains with her arms crossed. This was going to take a long travel, and the purple Gem didn’t want to be around Pearl for much longer.

  
“Sooo, when you fuse do you turn into a really big giant woman, or just a average giant woman?” asked Steven about Opal, only for Amethyst and Pearl to look annoyed and walk away.

  
“Ugh” growed Amethyst as she walked twordes to mountains to start heading for the Heaven Beetle.

  
“Do one of you control the left arm while the other controls the right?” the boy continued his questions, hoping to learn as much about the fusion as possible.

  
“Come on Steven” said Pearl with her eyes closed, trying to remind the little boy of the mission. She began walking away to begin the journey for the beetle, while Steven and Trix wanted to ask more questions.

  
“Wait, these are extremely important questions” explained the boy as he ran up to the two gems.

  
“How else are we supposed to learn stuff if you won’t tell us, besides you knew we were going to ask a bunch of questions when we heard about Opal didn’t you?” asked Trix pointing a claw at the two.

  
The group are shown to be heading towards accent stairs, which appear to be Gem made with all the symbols around. The two Gems proceed to walk up them as Steven continues his questions, walking up the stairs with them.

  
“Wow their sure are a lot of stairs, how about you form Opal and give both me and Trix a piggyback ride?” asked the boy hoping that would get the two to fuse, despite knowing it may not have been the best excuse for fusion.

  
“No” both Gems turned their heads around and said in unison against fusing, which apparently is the only thing they can agree on. They both walked up the stairs with Steven looking disappointed his idea didn’t work.

  
“Nice try anyway Steven” Trix whispered to his brother, wanting to cheer him up.

  
“Don’t worry we’ll get them to fuse one way or the other” Steven explained before hurrying up the stairs to catch up with both Pearl and Amethyst.

  
The group heads up the stairs inside the first mountain, which was definitely a long walk. It was amazing how Gems were able to create these structures thousand of years ago, the Lunar Sea Spire was definitely proof of their construction skills. As the group kept going up Steven noticed several engraved drawings written in the very stone of the walls, many showing Gems and humans living together. Though it was odd that only a few drawings could show that, as many of them seemed to have been wrecked or scratched enough to prevent anyone from seeing them. Trix thought the damage to most of the art looked like sabotage instead of age from time, not to mention the deconstruction looked recently new.

  
As the group reached the top of the stairs, Steven decided to ask more questions about Opal. Trix also wanted to ask a few questions, but his were about the drawings on the walls.

  
“Hey Pearl, if you and Amethyst fused into Opal and ate a hotdog whose stomach would it go into?” asked the boy while Amethyst walk to be in the front, Pearl made sure not to give the purple Gem eye contact. “Or would you two share the same stomach, ha ha ha that would be gross” laughed Steven walking next to Pearl. The tall Gems held her hand next to her eyes to keep the sun from her eyes, she wanted to look for the beetle and be done with the mission.

  
Suddenly a nearby bosh started moving and shaking roughly, something was definitely in there. Pearl and Amethyst summoned their weapons while Trix folded into the Omnitrix, Steven dialed a transformation and pressed down. A flash of green light came out and Steven was now Pyroburst, who ignited his arms in flames. Right before everyone attacked, a regular goat jumped from the bosh and onto a nearby rock. It had a small flower in its mouth and looked at the group. Everyone felt embarrassed and had blushes, although Pyroburst just lowered his flames for a second.

  
“I don’t know about all of you, but I feel silly now” said Trix as he popped out from the Omnitrix core, rubbing the back of his head feeling ridiculous. Pyroburst stopped the flames on his arms and pressed the Omnitrix symbol after Trix went back into the Omnitrix core, changing him back into Steven. The boy walked next to the goat and began petting it, while Trix came out of the Omnitrix to join him.

  
“Guess this little guy lives around here, maybe he knows where the beetle is” said Steven as he rubbed the back of the goat’s neck, making it calmer while bawing.

  
“I highly doubt that Steven, a simple Earth animal could never be able to locate a Gem” Pearl stated smougly as she rubbed the goat’s right horn with a finger, only for the animal to turn his head and bite right on Pearl’s finger. “OW!” shouted the Gem as she quickly pulled her finger away from the maws of the animal, shaking her hand around to deal with the pain. “Bad mountain goat!” lectured Pearl to the goat, with a frown on her face.

  
“Hahaha!” laughed both Amethyst and Trix, who found the scene hilarious. Amethyst was on the ground laughing her mind off, while Trix kept laughing while hitting the left side of the Omnitrix unit from how much he kept at it. Pearl looked very annoyed with the two, while Steven had a small smile from the funny situation.

  
“Grrr, if you two are done with all your ridiculous laughter we need to continue our mission for the heaven Beetle” growled Pearl as she turned her back to them, and marched her way to the next set of stairs on the second mountain.

  
“Aww don’t be like that Pearl, besides I still want to see you two become Opal!” cheered Steven, only for Amethyst to stop laughing and Pearl to turn back to him.

  
“Steven dear we only fuse for deadly situations, I don’t think the Heaven Beetle is going to even give us trouble” stated Pearl calmly, she may have been upset with Amethyst and Trix but could never be mad at Steven.

  
“Darnit, aww i’m never going to see Opal” whined Steven dropping to his knees with his head down in disappointment, Trix did the same but comically hit his head on to ground. The boy got up but still felt bad, so he did what he and Trix always did when they felt down about something.

  
“All I wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman. All I wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman”

  
Sang Steven as the Gems looked at him feeling guilty for making him feel this way, they liked the song though. Trix decided to join in the song as both to help Steven out, and because he just loves being involved in songs with his brother. The group also decided to bring the goat along, though it was really just following them for some reason.

  
The next scene shows the group climbing up a ladder built into the stone of the mountain, Steven had transformed into Fist Thrash to help him climb while also using his lower arms to hold the goat.

  
“All we wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman, a giant woman!”

  
Behind Fist Thrash was Pearl, who kicked some dirt on Amethyst’s head which caused the purple Gem to look up with a frown. Pearl just had a smile and pretended to not know anything, but was actually very satisfied inside.

  
“All we wanna be is someone who gets to see a giant woman”

  
The next scene showed the group crossing a stream, Steven and Trix are swimming across as Aquaclaw with the goat standing on his back. Pearl on the other hand was slowly stepping on the rocks to get across when suddenly a purple shark came up from the water next to her, causing Pearl to gasp and fall into the water.

  
“Oh we know it'll be great and we just can't wait to see the person you are together.  
If you give it a chance you can do a huge dance because you are a giant woman”

  
When Pearl looked back to the shark it glowed and turned into Amethyst, it was payback the purple Gem did for Pearl nocking dirt on her. She began laughing while Pearl looked frustrated, this mission was going to be harder than she thought.

  
“You might even like being together and if you don't it won't be forever”

  
The next scene shows the group walking on a bridge connecting the second mountain with the third one, where the Heaven Beetle should be. Pearl and the goat went on ahead with the others behind, Amethyst decided to have some fun after feeling the bridge bounce while they were walking on it. She started jumping on the bridge making it shack, with Steven and Trix joining after seeing how fun it looked.

  
“But if it were us, we'd really wanna be a giant woman,  
a giant woman!”

  
Pearl ran up to them shouting because it was dangerous for the three to jump on such an old bridge, Amethyst just got angry and shouted back at her. Steven suddenly brings the two into a group hug, while Trix pats them on the shoulder. Trix and Steven are smiling, while Amethyst and Pearl just turn their heads refusing to look at each other.

  
“All we wanna do is see you turn into a giant woman”

  
Steven and Trix concluded the singing after finally making it to across the bridge, Trix was definitely going to put that song in the records. As the group moved forward they came across what looked to be several rocks floating in a straight line over a very deep ledge, separating the mountain from what seemed to be a floating Gem building that was without a doubt the home of the Heaven Beetle. The goat surprised the group when it suddenly made a goat cry, than quickly jumped on each floating rock before reaching the floating temple. Everyone was amazed by how the goat made it across so fast, with the goat calling out to everyone like if he wanted them to follow.

  
“That is a really smart goat” said Trix giving Pearl a side look, almost trying to remind her of the commit she made about Earth animals being simple.

  
“Wait up Stan!” called out Steven about to make a leap on the first rock, before Pearl grabbed onto the boy to prevent him from jumping.

  
“Wait Steven, I’m not sure you can make those jumps!” said Pearl looking over the path, with the view going from the floating rocks to the very deep bottom. If any of them would make a wrong step, they would be plummeting roughly a few hundred feet to the ground.

  
“Why did you call the goat Stan?” asked Amethyst, confused with the name.

  
“I thought it would be nice, maybe he could even join the team” explained Steven to the Gems, who just looked at him confused.

  
“Anyway…, we need to find a way for Steven to get over the ledge safely” explained Pearl looking at the path again, which gave her an idea. “I got it, transform into Bugbomb and fly over to the temple!” she said to Steven, hoping that would solve the problem.

  
“Sorry but the Omnitrix is still charging, won’t be active for another two minutes” explained Trix showing a countdown on his screen, causing Pearl to be disappointed.

  
“Oh, you should fuse into Opal and lay across the ledge like a bridge” suggested Steven, connecting all his fingers together to represent combining. In truth the little boy was hoping this would get Amethyst and Pearl to finally become Opal, the waiting was killing him and Steven.

  
“We don’t need Opal to get across” said Pearl with her eyes closed and hands on her hips, Amethyst just turned her head and crossed her arms.

  
“Oh come on already, just fuse into her already!” complained Trix while waving his arms around, this waiting to see Opal as torture.

  
“Ya can’t you two fuse into her anyway, it would be easier to cross with her?” added Steven, gaining the attention of Amethyst.

  
“Not as easy as…, THIS!” shouted Amethyst in joy as she picked Steven up over her head with Pearl looking wide eyed at this, and throwing the two boys to the third floating rock. Steven landed on his feet with Amethyst landing next to him, her eyes are closed and she looks very satisfied with herself.

  
“Wow Amethyst, that was a really good idea” complimented Steven, having enjoyed the trip over the rocks.

  
“And a fun one too!” added Trix, pointing a claw to the sky.

  
“Thanks guys i’m full of them” gloated Amethyst with her eyes closed, meanwhile the view quickly turns back to Pearl. Her eyes her wide and so was her mouth, she was completely in shock about what just happened. For Amethyst to do something so stupid and dangerous was one thing, but for her to involve Steven in it was insane.

  
“AMETHYST HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?!?” shouted Pearl with her hand on her head, trying to calm herself before she said something inappropriate with Steven and Trix around.

  
“Aww come on Pearl it’s safe, just watch” said Steven as he started shaking the floating rock in the air, causing him and the others to wiggle around. Suddenly Amethyst decided to jump on the rock, which caused Steven and Trix to bounce off screaming as they fall down. Amethyst looked shocked before looking at Pearl, who gasped in terror. They looked at each other for a moment, before getting serious and preparing to act.

  
“Awww!!” screamed Steven and Trix as they continued to fall down, only for Pearl to be seen next to them sliding on the side of a rock with Amethyst’s whip tied around her waist. Amethyst is seen holding the end while Pearl quickly grabbed onto Steven and Trix, soon than after being pulled back onto the large floating rock by Amethyst. Once on the rock, the camera closed in on Steven sweaty face.

  
“That was so great how you worked together, why don’t you do that all the time?” asked Steven taking a few deep breaths, that was a really scary fall.

  
“Ya, instead of arguing all the time” added Trix.

  
Pearl and Amethyst looked surprised for a moment, before looking at each other. They just stared at one another for a few moments, until looking away from the other with frowns on their faces.

  
* * * * *

  
The next scene shows the outside of the massive floating temple, with inclosed stairs going all around to the top. The view goes up until stopping at the top, were a tiny temple is located in the center of a river. Connecting the small house is a path which ends at the opening to the top, were the group are seen walking out of. Steven is shown taking deep breaths, the walk up the spiral stairs was longer than he thought it was.

  
“Huh fu, I can’t feel my legs anymore” complained the boy taking a few more deep breaths, after which looked ahead to see the small temple located in the center. “Hey look at that!” said Steven as he ran up to the small structure, Stan the goat being on the other side. “It’s a tiny temple”.

  
“It’s just where Garnet said it would be, the Heaven Beetle should be inside” said Pearl walking to the small structure, than getting on her knees to get a closer look. Amethyst is seen pouting on the doorway, while the others look around the tiny building.

  
“Why on earth would you Gems make such a small building, who could this be for?” asked Trix, as the structure is too small for even him to fit in.

  
“There were some Gems very small, even small then you Trix” stated Pearl, which surprised the little Omnitrix. Steven placed his face next to a small window in the building, to see what the inside looked like.

  
“Check it out” said the boy as the scene which to inside where he was looking, which oddly appeared to be a small bedroom with modern furniture, books and even a game system connected to a small TV. “It’s even got a little beetle bedroom and little beetle bongos, even a little beetle baby book” stated the boy as both Pearl and Trix looked through the other window, interested to get a look for themselves.

  
“A small TV, video games and modern human furniture….?” asked Trix staring at the small bedroom, confused beyond normal from what he was looking at. “How in the world would the Heaven Beetle have all this stuff, did it make it or something!?” he added wondering how a beetle could be smart enough to create mini sized furniture and electronics, because there was no way ancient Gems could have made these things.

  
“Never mind that Trix, what we should be concerned with is the beetle itself” Pearl stated looking around, but not finding any sign of the Heaven Beetle anywhere. “Where is the beetle, it’s supposed to be here?” she added as the view switch to outside the small bedroom, where everyone except Amethyst were around. “The Heaven Beetle wouldn’t leave would it, oh it could be anywhere!?” complained the Gem as the view surtly switched to around the top of the temple before going to Amethyst.

  
“Ha maybe you should freak out some more, that’s really going to help us find it” mocked Amethyst sarcastically, only for Pearl to get next to her angry for her comment.

  
“I can’t believe your attitude Amethyst and now your just slouching over here doing nothing!” complained Pearl with her hands turned into fists, and glaring daggers at the purple Gem.

  
“Hey it’s not my fault the beetle isn’t there, why do you have to make things worse by squawking at me!?” counter complained Amethyst, as the scene switched to view Steven and Trix watching the argument with worried expressions. Stan started making goat cries, which caused the two boys to want to end the argument between the two Gems.

  
“I don’t squawk!” argued Pearl.

  
“Ya your squawking at me and complaining about my posture!” stated Amethyst, getting in Pearl’s face. Suddenly Steven ran up to the two and placed his arms between them to separate the Gems, Trix was keeping their heads from hitting each other with his claws. The goat continues to cry out, while there seems to be actual bird squawks coming from somewhere close by.

  
“Hey cut it out, your scaring Stan!” complained Steven with his eyes closed, suddenly there was a strange noise that caught the entire group’s attention. When they looked back to the small temple with the goat still making noises, a large figure suddenly flew up to the sky. The group look in the sky with wide eyes, to see the figure being a Corrupted Gem.

  
The Corrupted Gem had the form of a massive bird-like creature with large, broad wings, thin, stick-like legs, and a comparatively small tail. She has brown feathers covering almost all of her body with purple plumage on her chest and belly. She has a huge jagged beak that extends to her forehead and has no visible eyes.

  
“A Corrupted Gem!” shouted Trix as the group watched in horror as the Corrupted Gem suddenly got down and swallowed the goat, causing Steven to have tear shaped eyes and covering his mouth in shock.

  
“My friend..” the boy said sadden from the event, but then got angry. “Your going down bird breath, lets go Trix!” shouted Steven running towards the large bird.

  
“You got it!” agreed Trix folding into the Omnitrix core, while automatically dialing for an alien he thinks would work for this situation. Steven slammed down the core, and after a flash of green light he became Bugbomb.

  
The insect alien flew across the Corrupted Gem’s head, avoiding multiple bites from the giant bird. Once Bugbomb was a few feet above the massive bird, Trix equipped him with the Omni-Flamethrower Turrets on his lower eyes.

  
“Take this bird brain!” shouted Bugbomb as he blasted the Corrupted Gem with slime and as it was shaking around trying to get the gunk off, the alien ignited the slime by blasting the bird with fire. The fire caused the slime to explode on the bird, making a huge cloud of smoke come around the Corrupted Gem.

  
“Alright, nice job dudes!” cheered Amethyst from the ground with thumb up, Pearl stood next to her with a worried expression.

  
“Are you two sure it was puffed?” she asked, causing Bugbomb to give another look at the smoke. Just than a large shadow started growing in the smoke, until the insect alien was swatted from the sky by one of the large wings of the Corrupted Gem. He landed in the water with Pearl and Amethyst running to help him out, once they pulled Bugbomb from the water the Omnitrix flashed with red light and he turned back into Steven.

  
“Are you okay!?” asked Pearl worried for the little boy, which he nodded to confirm he was fine.

  
“That thing is too large for us to take down while in the air, plus the Omnitrix is going to need some time to recharge” warned Trix as the group suddenly looked up to see the Corrupted Gem squawking at them, getting ready to attack at any moment. Pearl summoned her spear and spun it over her head a few times before throwing it at the Corrupted Gem, only for it to swallow the weapon in the blink of an eye.

  
“In here guys!” shouted Amethyst as she grabbed Steven and yanked him inside the building connecting to the stairs, Pearl followed and the group made it inside just in time before the bird could chomp down on them. The corrupted Gem stuck it's jaw in the outer side of the dome chomping and trying to get the group in her jaws, while everyone was on the other side watching.

  
“It swallowed my spear!” shouted Pearl, watching the bird continue to try and eat the group.

  
“Guy’s this is great, now’s the perfect time for you two to form Opal” said Steven excited about the idea, what better time to use a fusion than dealing with a giant bird monster.

  
“Ya, this definitely counts as a deadly situation” stated Trix, reminded Pearl about what she said earlier. Pearl and Amethyst look at each other, before nodding in agreement.

  
The next scene shows the giant bird flying to sit on top of the build, after which she started peeking at the entrance. In the building Steven and Trix are seen sitting on the ground, lookin egure for what was about to happen. Pearl and Amethyst then attempt to fuse together after bowing to each other and having their gemstones start glowing, with Pearl dancing gracefully like a ballerina and Amethyst dancing in a funky, unique style that involved some twerking. Pearl grunted at how Amethyst was dancing as the two started getting closer to each other, Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s arm to bring her into her arms but ended up bumping the Gem’s head on the ground. Soon the two turned into white light except for their gemstones, soon their bodies started to merge and form a large shape. Steven and Trix watched in amaze with stars in their eyes as the fusion was being made, but as it grew the light figure started flashing and shaking before splitting back into Pearl and Amethyst who each feel on the floor.

  
“So you wanna try that again, with less hitting me in the face next time?” asked Amethyst, pointing to the spot were Pearl’s foot struck.

  
“Well it would have worked if your movements weren’t so erratic and formless!” argued Pearl looking away from Amethyst, only for the purple Gem to walk up next to her.

  
“So it was all my fault?” asked Amethyst with a frown as she stood next to Pearl. “Oh you totally weren’t even trying to sync with my dancing, you should know how I dance by now!” shouted the purple Gem, only for Pearl to push her away.

  
“Will you two stop it already, we’re sick of all your petty arguments!” shouted Trix, which caught both Gems attention. “This whole time we have been out here you’ve done nothing but act like children, me and Steven are tired of it” he added with a angry look in his digital eyes, the little Omnitrix was definitely at his limit with the two Gems.

  
“Ya come on guys please stop fighting, if you can’t get along with each other than me and Trix won’t get to see Opal!” added Steven with tears in his eyes, seeing his friends fight was not something the little boy liked to see. Suddenly a few squawks were heard outside, gaining everyone’s attention. “Plus we'll all be eaten, by a giant bird!” stated the boy before the Corrupted Gem smashed her beak through the ceiling and engulfed both Steven and Trix in her jaws,  Amethyst and Pearl watched in horror as she swallowed them.

  
“STEVEN, TRIX!!!!!” they both shouted to the top of their lungs, beyond horrified about what just happened.

  
The next scene shows the inside of the Corrupted Gem’s belly, which seems to be pink with orbs containing gemstones embedded into the flesh. Steven is next seen falling on the squishy ground covered in slime, he and Trix soon get bounce around from the creature shaking.

  
“Ahh!” shouted Steven as he was knocked around and landed next to a few skulls and bones which seemed to belong to both human and goat, there was also several swords impaled into the flesh. Trix used his electric field to get the slime off them, and when Steven turned around he saw the goat skull and freak out. “Oh no Stan!” he cried out, only for a goat noise to get his attention.

  
To his right was Stan the goat, still alive on top of a pile of items such as a shopping cart, boombox and other human pieces. In the goat’s mouth was something glowing yellow, and in the shape of an insect.

  
“Look Steven, he has something in his mouth!” stated Trix looking at the object the goat was currently mawing at, causing Steven to run up to the animal in a hurry.

  
“How can you eat in a time like this?” asked Steven before getting a closer look at what the goat had in his mouth, it was a beetle.

  
Inside the mouth of the goat was a beetle who’s femurs are light-green, and the lower half of her legs are pine-green. Her body is mostly yellow but is topped with a turquoise-colored gemstone surrounded by a white clover-shaped marking. She has a white horn, white antlers, and light green eyes.

  
“Is that the Heaven Beetle?” asked Steven.

  
“It must be, it has a Gem on her back!” stated Trix with excitement, they finally found the Heaven Beetle.

  
“Alright, give it here Stan” said Steven happy they found the beetle, but as the boy tried to take the beetle from the goat’s mouth the animal pulled on it. “Hey, be a good goat and give me the magic bug!” argued Steven as he pulled on the insect, only for the trash pile under the group to give out and collapse with them falling down. Steven coughed a few times before noticing he had the beetle in his right hand, the fall must have made the goat let go.

  
“Alright, I got the beetle!” cheered Steven before the goat went over to him and tried to retrieve the beetle for himself, causing Steven to have to push him back with his free hand as Trix help by pushing on the goat’s horns.

  
“Back off Stan, the Heaven Beetle is ours!” declared Trix before out of nowhere a long and purple arm burst through the flesh of the Corrupted Gem and was attempting to grab the group, everyone freaked out”

  
“Ahh” shouted everyone as the ran away before the arm could snag them, but as they were running more arms kept bursting inside of the creature’s stomach trying to get them.

  
“What’s going on?!” asked Steven before one of the arms got Stan and pulled him out of the stomach, Steven and Trix watched in shock. “Stan!” he shouted before a hand behind him grabbed around his waist and pulled him through the creature’s stomach and back outside. Where Steven is shown being pulled out of the bird who began glowing white and separating into multiple fragments of energy. The mysterious figure jumped down onto the top of the mountain temple creating a big splash on the water while also letting go of the goat so he can run and hide, Steven and Trix were now able to get a better look of who saved them.

  
Standing on the water holding the two was a woman, a very giant woman. She had purple skin similar to Amethyst’s while also having long spiky hair going down her back and tied into a ponytail by a yellow crown-like ring, while she also had pigtails tied in light blue ribbon. She was incredibly tall, twice the height as Garnet in the very least. Her eyes were a glowing blue with light sapphire irises, while her lips were plump like amethyst. Her head was shaped like Pearl’s, she even had the same pointy nose. The woman actually had two sets of long and slender arms, the left lower one being the one to hold Steven and Trix. she was wearing a swimsuit-like outfit like Pearl’s but with dark blue metal covering the chest and crotch area, also her belly was exposed by a star shaped hole. On the chest armor was a large yellow star, while around the metal crotch piece was yellow fabric to give it the appearance of a thong. Around the waist was black, like the color of Amethyst’s shirt. Below her breast was a blue crystal orb, which shined in the sun. she also wore long light blue socks that reach to her thighs that had spiky yellow on the end, while around the feet they were colored navy green with yellow sharp blade heels on each foot. The large woman had on armbands colored navy blue, while her nails glowed with light purple. If Cat’s Eye was jealous of Pearl for her new large breasts and round butt, she would freak out with this woman. Her breasts were each bigger than Steven’s head, while her behind was bigger than even Garnet’s.

  
“It that who I think it is….?” asked Trix, for Steven to answer.

  
“Opal” the boy said amazed, stars in his eyes by the majestic figure holding him and his brother up. His attention quickly turned back to the white energy going around the sky, which morphed into chibi versions of the Corrupted Gem. Opal and the two watched for any sudden movement when all the birds swooped down to empal them, but Opal was fast enough to dodge the attacks for the birds to only strike the ground. She did several backflips backwards with Steven and Trix screaming from all the excitement, she leaped over the stair building and began sliding around the mountain temple on the outer walls of the stairs. Several of the birds kept chasing them as Opal made it to the end and jumped over all the floating rocks and onto the other side. She landed on her feet sliding on the ground backwards, until finally stopping and placing both Steven and Trix on the ground.

  
“Stay low” said the fusion to the two, who just nodded in agreement. She got up and while walking forward summoned both Amethyst’s whip and Pearl’s spear, until she slammed them together which caused the Gem Weapons to glow and transform into a large bow. The bow was made out of dark blue and purple metal that was spiked and served in different angles, while on the outer center is a small arc with three yellow spikes imbedded on it. The handle was light blue, while separating the handle from the bow parts were two yellow spiked rings.

  
The entire swarm of birds came towards the group, as Opal is than seen pulling back the string to the bow. Steven and Trix watched in amaze as Gem Energy suddenly surrounded the fusion, they were also wondering what she was going to fire as she had no arrows on her. But suddenly her Gem Energy morphed in her grip to become a arrow made of light blue and purple energy with a star design at the end. Several flashes of purple and light blue energy surrounded her as the mini Corrupted Gems got closer, until finally she let got of the arrow witch went straight to the birds. It made contact and unleashed a burst of Gem energy, puffing all of them in a blink of an eye. As a large cloud of blue smock is shown, Opal turns out to look at Steven and Trix.

  
The fusion waked over and held out a hand for Steven to grab, he did so and she helped him back on his feet. Both boys just stared at her, amazed by her power. Trix would need to remember to scan her power level later, but Steven had a very important question to ask.

  
“Huh, do you…. Know who we are?” asked the little boy, wondering if Opal had Pearl or Amethyst memories.

  
“Hmhmh, all you want to do if see me turn into” she laughed and began to sing before Steven and Trix finished for her.

  
“A giant woman” they said in unison with smiles and stars in their eyes.

  
* * * * *

  
The next scene shows Garnet using a fire prof towel to clean some of the lava from her, steam and smoke came off her hair as she did so. Her attention was caught by the Warp Pad glowing and Steven and Trix standing with Opal behind them, Garnet walked up to them.

  
“Did you get the Heaven Beetle?” she asked, which surprised Opal.

  
“Oh my, I forgot it” she gasped before flashing and turning into energy, which separated into Pearl and Amethyst before they fell to the ground.

  
“Amethyst, you got distracted!” shouted Pearl, pointing a finger at the purple Gem.

  
“Hey, you were the one getting carried away with all those crazy backflips!” argued Amethyst back, causing Trix to role his digital eyes.

  
“Here we go again” he stated with a dry voice, with the two Gems back at each other's throat.

  
“Wait a sec” Steven said before digging into his pocket, and pulling out the Heaven Beetle. “I got the beetle!” he added happily, while Garnet took the beetle from his and placed it in a bubble before sending it into the temple.

  
“Good job Steven, I also see you and Trix were able to get these two to fuse” smiled Garnet, proud of her two boys.

  
“And all we had to do was get eaten by a bird” said Trix jokingly, to which Garnet and Steven giggled.

  
“Good work, you two we'll be great at fusing someday” Garnet said before walking away to start making dinner, Steven and Trix decided to tell Cat’s Eye about everything that happened today.

  
“Come on Trix, let’s tell Cat’s Eye about our mission” said the boy as he started running from the Warp Pad and down the hall with Trix, leaving Pearl and Amethyst alone with each other.

  
As the two star at one another, the scene fades away before going black.

  
THE END

  
Next time on Steven 10 - Five hunters are sent to earth to retrieve the Omnitrix.


	13. The Hunters

Chapter 13 - The Hunters

  
The scene opens up inside a dark area with five silhouettes standing next to each other, each having alien and armed appearances, until a light from the ceiling of the building came down on them to reveal the group’s true appearance. They all were definitely aliens, while also having a bounty hunter look to them.

  
The first figure was a large orange robotic alien that had to be at least twenty feet tall with long metal arms, and glowing energy coming from his orange shoulders. He has two grey curved spikes on his shoulders, while his chest is orange with inner black. He had three grey claws on each hand which are covered in orange armored with glowing red energy in the center, the same red energy is on his knees, waist and chest. His head is a black orb with grey metal armor on his check and an orange plate on his forehead, he only have one glowing red eye.

  
The second individual seems to be a male alien completely covered in blue, bulky armor. He has dark blue metal plated on the grey gloves he had on, which go all the way to his shoulders which are covered in spiked shoulder pads that glow in the center with blue energy. The figure wears metal boots with energy lines on the sides in the shape of a triangle, while also having small blue crystal spikes on the bottom. He was wearing a advance looking build with several guns, blades and other gadgets attached to it. The figure is also wearing a large chest armor that has blue energy lines going from the abs to the chest, on the right side of the armor is a energy core with blue electric being shown inside. On his back were two large crystal spikes, with two small ones going down his spine. Lastly he wears a dome-like helmet with a black screen which can be assumed to be used to see out of while not letting anyone being able to see his face, around the edges of the screen is the same blue energy.

  
The third figure had the body appearance of the average human male, but covered in dark and light purple armor. He has several red pads on his arms, legs, chest and neck.  His feet seemed to be hooved with black metal covering them, which on the front are red lowing spikes on the tips. He is wearing a built with several more red pads, while also having four metal tubes with a red button each. He was wearing dark purple knee length boots with red energy coming from circuit ports around the knees, he is also wearing spiked armbands. On his back is two long black rods, generating red electric. His most notable feature was the fact he had four arms, two of which where on his back, with them having a gatling gun on the left, and a hook on the right. He was wearing a black and dark purple mask with two grey blades on the sides, the helmet has four red glowing outlines meeting in the center to provide eyes screen and to suggest this figure has four eyes.

  
The fourth figure was female, but was most notable about her was that she was the same species as Pyroburst. She was a female Pyronite that had a very mature body, with a large chest and butt of a fully grown woman, though it feels unnatural. Her flames were a darker shade than Pyroburst’s, while the magma rocks on her body had cracks all around them. Her clothing were gothic in appearance, with black metal armor. Covering her breasts was a metal shoulderless bra with a skull design for the cups, while around the strap were small black spikes. She was also wearing dark purple pants that looked like leather and shined, on the sides were cuts in it revealing small portions of her legs. She was wearing red high heeled boots that had spikes around the top, and the heels are actually long curved blades. Around her waist was a black gothic metal built, with a flaming whip that has a skull handle on the right side. The flames of her head were strangely going down her back and actually in the shape of a long ponytail, while on her face was a metal eyepatch with a skull in the eye section.

  
The last figure seemed to have a robotic body like the first one, but with a more crab like appearance. His entire body was made out of several shades of green metal, with grey metal used for the joints. He had a grey sideways mouth with sharp fangs, while his eyes were glowing with yellow energy. He has four scythe-like legs with would be similar to a crab, colored dark green with black metal covering the knee joints on each one. On his chest was several layers of green armor plats, and on the top plate were four small glowing yellow orbs. On his left arm was a large metal pincher with grey claws and a yellow energy orb on the back on the elbow to the claw, on the side was a small blade. Across his shoulders, chest and head were light green lines going all around him, with black metal on his arms and face.

  
The view switches to the front of the group as a small purple droid with red orbs on the sides came flying towards them, stopping to hover a few feet away as they all looked at the small machine.

  
“Thank you all for coming, you are all here because you are known as some of the greatest bounty hunters in several galaxies!” stated the droid as it hovered above the group. “Now we can get down to business, you are all here for an important mission!” announced a deep and hazy voice from a speaker on the top of the droid, suddenly a digital hologram came out of the left side of the droid and showed an image of the Omnitrix. “This is the target that I require, you are to retrieve this tech no matter the cost!!” added the speaker, in a much more serious tone of voice. The droid suddenly hovered closer to the first individual, who looked down to stare at the machine that came closer to his chest.

  
“You, Trotent, are wanted in seven galaxies, and are well known for your unbeatable strength...” the voice said, to which the robot raised his head.

  
“No matter the target, I will crush my opponent to dust!” declared Trotent as he brought up his arms and flexed them, demonstrated his strength for example of his statement. The droid than hovered to the blue armored man next to him, who had his arms crossed.

  
“You, Tetrax Shard, have worked for me before, and have brought nothing but good results!” stated the voice in a proud, yet dark tone. Tetrax seemed to become tense a moment, before simply turning his head away from the droid.

  
“Just be sure to pay me when this job is done, I don’t work for free!” grumbled Tetrax, his voice having a deep tone while for some unknown reason being mixed with the sound of glass or crystal moving or breaking. The droid went over to the third hunter, who didn’t move an inch when approached by the droid.

  
“You, Sixsix, are a member of a family of bounty hunters known for never letting their prey get away, your skills will be useful in obtaining the Omnitrix!” said the man on the speaker, which seemed to get Sixsix to speak. But his language was not in any way human, which would mean this alien was from a different galaxy as every species of the milky way galaxy had the ability to translate to human language.

  
"!evila ro daed ti gnirb dna yerp siht nwod tnuh lliw I ylimaf ym fo ronoh nI [In honor of my family, I will hunt down this prey and bring it dead or alive!]" shouted the hunter in his native language, resulting in the droid to hover away a little from the volume. After the hunter calmed down the purple robot went over to the female Pyronite, who had a sassy grin while looking at her claws.

  
“You, Flamista, are one of the best huntresses of your planet, so dangerous that you were banished because your people feared your wrath!” the dealer said with admiration, truly finding this hunter valuable. “Your skills will be needed on this job, I expect you to retrieve what I ask from you.” he added, to which the Pyronite just smirked more.

  
“Trust me darling, I’ll give my prey a kiss that will melt them away!” mocked Flamista as she blowed an air kiss at the droid, which resulted in a flaming circle landing on the machine. Luckily this droid seemed to be fireproof and went over to the last hunter.

  
“Finally you, Krabb, are a veteran of the Pyros-Piscciss war, your experience will be necessary in retrieving the device for me!” said the voice, to which Krabb brought up his large claw.

  
“You bring the money, and I’ll bring the prize!” stated the robotic alien snapping his massive claw, making loud metal sounds from the material of the claw coming together. The droid just hovered away and returned to its spot in front of the group, after which produced a hologram of Beach City.

  
“Your target is in this location, retrieve it and bring the device to me!” ordered the speaker turning off the hologram. “The shuttle will take you straight outside the area, that will be all!” added the voice before the droid flied away while the group of hunters turned around and walked into the hallway.

  
The scene switched to view a monitor showing the group walking away, in front of the screen is a small humanoid robot colored purple with red orbs on it's back, shoulders and thighs. in a dark room being lighten up by the glow of large purple wires connecting the floor to the ceiling, there were also many computers and devices in the room along with other robotic henchmen around typing and operating the systems.

  
The robot walked away from the screen and as he did the camera turned to show him headed for a shadowed figure sitting in a large chair in the center of the room. The figure is gigantic, making the machine seem like an insect in comparison. The exact height would be hard to tell since he is sitting and is in shadow, but even sitting he is roughly twenty five feet tall. While none of his features are shown, besides his large size he has glowing red eyes looking down on the droid.

  
“Master Vilgax, what should we do if the hunters are unable to retrieve the device?” asked the droid bowing in front of the shadowed figure, implying that the source of the voice from the droid earlier was from the large being sitting in the chair. The large figure just looked at the droid for a few seconds before his eyes started glowing as the began squenting.

  
“If those fools fail me, I will personally take the Omnitrix from the hybrid that uses it!! Then I will destroyed all the Gems and reclaimed what's rightfully mine!!!” stated Vilgax in a hazy deep voice, it also sounded like he had trouble breathing. The view closes in on Vilgax face as the scene goes black.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene opens up in front of the Beach House where we see the group sitting on the sand, Garnet had called for a meeting to discuss what they were going to do in order to prepare for Red Diamond coming to Earth. Cat’s Eye finally left her room to help with the matter, though she was still rather upset with the Connie situation. They all had their own ideas for how to handle the situation, although most of which conflicted with each other.

  
“I think we should focus on training Steven to master further elements. Water would be a logical choice for dealing with Red Diamond.” stated Pearl producing a hologram of a Steven silhouette moving water around, than ending the holograms when she opened her eyes.

  
“Why is that?” asked Trix, sitting unattached from the Omnitrix core next to Steven.

  
“The element Red Diamond focuses the most on is fire, he is actually well known as the most powerful fire nature user of all Gems.” answered Pearl, causing boh Steven and Trix to wide their eyes in surprise.

  
“Is he even better than Ruby?” asked Steven, when suddenly Garnet glowed and unfused into Ruby and Sapphire. The two small Gems walk closer to the group, Sapphire sat down while Ruby remained standing.

  
“Let me put it this way, I’m like a campfire while Red Diamond is a volcano!” Ruby said is a dry voice, feeling dread even thinking about the difference in fire power between her and the Diamond. Trix noticed Ruby’s expression, there was something else she had on her mind.

  
“Is something wrong Ruby, you look redder than normal?” asked Trix, making the red Gem look at herself to notice her bright red skin which was producing steam. She blushed and ran from the group and towards the ocean, everyone watched with a blank expression with Sapphire standing up.

  
“She is a little jealous of Red Diamond, he is the best fire user as far as any Gem knows.” Sapphire said as a cloud of steam comically came out from the ocean, with her not even flinching from the noise. Cat’s Eye watched with the others before shaking her head to get back to the subject, she had an idea to help with the battle.

  
“We should work on the boys’ fighting style, it will be essential when dealing with Red.” said the feline Gem, looking at her two cubs with a smile.

  
“That is a good idea, Cat’s Eye, but fighting styles alone will not be enough to handle Red Diamond.” stated Sapphire as Ruby walked back next to her, soaking wet from the water, she heated her body up, turning the liquid into steam. After she was dry, the red Gem sat back next to her wife.

  
“I think me and Stevo should work on the Elemental Switch function, it needs to be worked on so we can handle the pressure it does on our bodies!” stated Trix holding a claw up, with Steven nodding in agreement next to him.

  
“Are you two feeling well enough to handle the change, I wouldn’t want the backlash to worsen your wounds?” asked Sapphire worried, she knew Steven and Trix would try to use the function again but didn’t want them to get hurt in the process.

  
“Like we said for the past week, we are fine, guys!” smiled Steven, he really wanted the Gems to let him and Trix get back into the action. The boys were recovered and ready for a good fight, the waiting was killing them. “We’re ready to handle whatever comes our way, no matter wha…” before he continued, Sapphire interrupted him.

  
“LOOK OUT!” shouted the blue Gem as she pointed a finger in the air causing all the Gems to look and immediately jump back, Cat’s Eye grabbed Steven and Trix and leaped out of the area with them in her arms. The second the group moved out of a way, a laser shot right at where they were sitting earlier, when the group looked to see where the source of the beam was they saw a figure standing on the statue’s head.

  
Everyone watched as the figure jumped from the statue and landed in the now burned area of the beach, and out from the dust is Krabb pinching his large claw in the air a few time. The group was shocked to see this new opponent, Trix wanted to know who it was.

  
“Who the heck are you!?” asked the Omnitrix, reattaching himself to the Omnitrix core in case this ended in a fight. The robotic crustacean looked at him for a few seconds before speaking up, making the group tense up even more.

  
“The name is Krabb, a Piscciss Premann! It’s been 6 decades after you clods destroyed my body!! Ha ha ha, this is the best job ever!! Now hand over the Omnitrix and I will make your shattering painless!” ordered Krabb,pointing his claw at the group. When it opened, it revealed a cannon generating energy inside.

  
“We don't know you???” asked Cat's Eye in confusion.

  
“Not happening punk!” shouted Amethyst bringing out her whip from her gemstone.

  
“Gems, weapons out!” ordered Garnet as Cat’s Eye placed the two boys behind them, after which the entire group brought out their weapons. Trix folded back into the Omnitrix, allowing Steven to activate the device and began to dial for a transformation. Krabb was crawling closer to the group, the energy in his cannon glowing bigger as he did so.

  
“Last chance, rocks, give up the Omnitrix or I'll make your pain be more lasting and more agonizing!!!!” shouted Krabb before a flash of green light caught everyone’s attention. Standing behind the group is Pyroburst, equipped with the Omni-Mace and charged with up with energy.

  
“Bring it up crabby, I’ll turn you into chowder!” shouted Pyroburst, jumping over the Gems and striking Krabb’s claw with his weapon, the robotic crustacean held his ground and the energy from the claw and mace started reflecting each other.

  
Pyroburst’s feet landed on the ground, but he was still pushing with his Omni-Mace against Krabb’s claw with all his might. The two kept the struggle against each other, neither giving in while also not being able to knock the other one away. The Gems just watched the two in the power struggle, not being able to get closer with all the energy coming off of the weapons.

  
“Come on Steven, take him down!” cheered Amethyst behind the Pyronite, while staying far enough from getting striked by energy.

  
“You're tough, kid...” stated Krabb when he suddenly began to move forward, making Pyroburst drag his feet backwards. Suddenly Krabb’s claw opened up wider and grabbed Pyroburst’s Omni-Weapon in its grip, with the Pyronite left shocked when the robotic crab began lifting him up into the air by the arm. Krabb turned his giant claw to the right with Pyroburst still attached to it, and flung the fire alien across the air past the Gems and into the ocean. The Gems looked back at the boys than to Krabb, who was comically dusting off his claw. “But I’m better!” he added.

  
“That’s it!” yelled Cat’s Eye as she leaped to Krabb, ready to run him through with her cat claws, but was swatted away by his claw.

  
Pearl ran up right after and began attacking Krabb with her spear, scratching up his metal but not making any serious damage. Amethyst joined the battle by wrapping her whip around Krabb’s free arm and pulled on it, causing Krabb to lose balance for Pearl to stab his right shoulder with her spear.

  
“Argh, you pests!” growled Krabb in pain, it would seem he can still feel damage even with a robotic body. Suddenly Cat’s Eye appeared behind him and stabbed him in the neck with her cat claws, causing sparks of yellow energy to come out. “Raaw!” shouted Krabb falling on the ground, with the three Gems keeping their guard up around him.

  
“Surrender, or else!!” threaten Pearl as she brought the blade of her spear close to Krabb’s neck, where several dents from Cat’s Eye’s cat claw was shown with yellow static coming out of it. While everyone wasn’t looking a small metal ball rolled beneath Amethyst, which Garnet noticed.

  
“Amethyst, under you!” shouted the Fusion Gem to her friend, causing the purple Gem to look down and jump with the others out of the way before the metal sphere started beeping red and exploded next to Krabb producing a cloud of smoke. The Gems went back around Garnet while Pyroburst is seen walking behind them, soaking wet and with his fire extinguished, causing the Pyronite’s head to be revealed to have two small horns on his head and showed him having a line of small spikes around the lower part of his neck.

  
“Are you two okay?” asked Pearl worried for Steven and Trix, mostly Steven though.

  
“We’re fine, just need a second to heat up.” said Trix coming from the Omnitrix core, also wet from falling into the ocean water. Pyroburst heated up his body temperature, the water was slowly turning into steam and getting off the two as everyone looked at the smoke cloud for any sign of Krabb. A gust of wind blowed on the smoke and moved it away, revealing that Krabb had disappeared from the spot he was at before.

  
“What the?” asked Amethyst with wide eyes, confused how the overgrown crab managed to escape when he was pretty much passed out.

  
“Where did he go?” asked Cat’s Eye sniffing around, trying to get any trace of Krabb that she could. “I can’t smell him anywhere around, he must have gotten away from the beach entirely!” stated the feline Gem looking at everyone with an annoyed frown, she hated the idea that someone that hurt her little cubs actually got away.

  
“Who was that guy anyway?” asked Pearl looking around the area, trying to find out if there was someone around the area. That grenade didn’t come from nowhere, someone must've used it to get Krabb out of here before the group could capture him. “Whoever it was had backup, we should start looking for them immediately!” she suggested, keeping her grip on her spear tight.

  
“But how, we don’t have any clue where they went?” asked Trix scanning the area for any traces of Krabb, the view switching to show Trix’s point of view through his eyes.

  
The area having a hint of green as several data boxes come into his screen to let him know about any signs of alien DNA or energy signatures. The view comes out of Trix’s perspective and back to the group, with the Omnitrix symbol glowing red and Pyroburst being engulf in red energy. The Pyronite turned back into Steven, walking over to Amethyst who is currently picking her nose with her pinke.

  
“How you doing Amethyst?” asked Steven, worrying about how the purple Gem was after almost being blown up from the explosion.

  
“Don’t worry dude, I’m used to being blown up.” joked Amethyst with a grin, although both Steven and Trix knew she wasn’t kidding when she said this happened to her a lot. They heard from the other Gems that Amethyst had been puffed and reformed a dozen times over the thousands of years she had been part of the group. Which would mean everytime she reformed in the past it didn’t raise her power level by much, as she was the weakest Gem in the group since they have known them.

  
Garnet is than seen unfusing back into Ruby and Sapphire, they both turned around to face everyone. They needed to handle this situation before it got out of control, and they both knew Krabb and his allies would strike again soon anyway.

  
“Okay everyone, here is the plan: we split up into three groups and track down Krabb before he gets off the planet or hurts anybody!” Sapphire said while holding Ruby’s hand, the two didn’t want to be too far from each other at this time.

  
“Split up, are you that is wise with how strong Krabb is?” asked Pearl worried about not having everyone around when the hunter shows up again, as he could easily take on an opponent like Pyroburst even when he is equipped with a Omni-Weapon.

  
“Don’t worry, if any of us finds him we'll contact the others to help in capturing him” responded Ruby with a confident smile, she had faith they could take that bucket of bolts down with no problem. Trix is shown to look very excited, waving his hand around trying to get everyone's attention. “What is it Trix?” asked the red Gem, wondering what the little guy had on his mind.

  
“I have the perfect tech to keep us all in contact with each other, Steven and I wanted to wait for the perfect time to show you!” stated the little Omnitrix with everyone besides Steven looking at him confused, until Trix used his nanobots to generate and assemble several devices in mid air. After a few seconds a glow of green light flashed the group, and when they looked back there were several dark pink and black walkie talkies with a star on each on at the center. Steven was holding onto them and began to walk towards everyone.

  
“This way we can talk even when we're really far away!” stated Steven as he began handing the communicaters to everyone, stopping at Pearl. “Trix even made them to work that even if we were in different countries they would still let us get into contact, pretty cool huh?” asked Steven with a smile and closed eyes.

  
“Awesome, this is sweet!” said Amethyst looking her communicator. Suddenly it glowed green before changing color to purple and black. “Whoa, what happened?” gasped the purple Gem surprised by the color change.

  
Suddenly the other’s communicators started glowing and changed color based on their own color scheme. Cat’s Eye had her communicator colored light brown and white while Pearl’s was light and dark blue. Ruby’s was black and red, with Sapphire’s having hers be blue and white.

  
“Why did they change color,  nya?” meowed Cat’s Eye in confusion, although she really liked the new look of hers

  
“The communicators change color after scanning your Gem Energy, now you can place it in and out of your Gem like your weapons.” stated Trix with a smile, proud of his work.

  
“Excellent work, Trix, these will be a great help in the mission!” said Sapphire with a smile, causing the little Omnitrix to make a digital blush on his screen.

  
“So who goes in which group?” asked Steven. He wanted a rematch with that jerk really bad, it was burning him up just thinking of his face.

  
“Ruby & I will look around town, while Pearl and Cat’s Eye look in the countryside.” stated Sapphire holding onto Ruby’s hand, the two getting ready to fuse at any moment. “Amethyst you stay here with Pinkflare in case Krabb returns, while Steven and Trix search in the woods.” she added as both her and Ruby spun around and glowed before fusing back into Garnet, who looked in her hand and noticed that the two communicators had fused into a larger one that was mostly purple with blue on the right and red on the left.

  
“Nice huh, I adjusted the devices to combine during fusion!” said Trix with a smile, he really made good work with this latest invention.

  
“Very impressive, now let's head out Gems!” ordered Garnet as she and the others made their way to the Temple in order to use the Warp pad, unknowingly to them is that a figure was watching them from on top of large cliff. It turned out to be Tetrax, who was on one knee looking at the group with a pair of binoculars. He seemed to be keeping eye on the group, but why he didn’t strike at that moment was strange at the very least.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene opens back up with a Warp Pad located in the woods with trees and plants around it, a light glowed from it and out comes Steven hovering in mid air before landing on his feet after the light disappeared. The boy brushed himself off a few times before walking down from the Warp Pad, Trix unfolded from the Omnitrix unit and looked around the area.

  
“So what’s the plan Steven?” asked the little Omnitrix, looking to Steven as he kept walking through the woods. This pacific area of the woods actually meant something to the boys, as this was the same woods where Steven found Trix in the abandoned space ship more than a year ago.

  
“I don’t really know, maybe walk around until we find something?” suggested the boy, though it wasn’t really a good plan. Steven was never really someone with strategic combat plans for a fight, he and Trix mostly just beat the snoot out of something when they had the chance.

  
Both boys just faced forward and continued on their way deeper in the woods, Trix decided to unattached himself from the Omnitrix unit and wheel himself next to Steven. They kept going past trees and bushes as they walked looking for Krabb, nothing around even had the hint of him being around. The air was cool and sounds of birds and leafs falling down sure made things peaceful, it helped calm both their nerves.

  
“Sure is nice out here, we should take walks like this more often.” suggested Steven, a smile on his face as more cooled air blowed on his face and through his air.

  
“That would be nice, and since we’re here, we could make a little stop along the way.” said Trix as he kept his pace next to Steven, who looked down confused.

  
“A stop, where?” the boy asked, confused where Trix might want to go.

  
“Why don’t we take a look on the old spaceship, we haven't been there since you first found me?” asked Steven’s bro, causing Steven to look surprise and stop in his tracks. Trix stopping next to him, and looking up at the boy’s friend.

  
“Really, you want to go there?” asked Steven. He and Trix had forgotten all about that old ship with everything that has happened over the year, the Gems didn’t even go check the ship out since Trix told them the thing was wrecked anyway.

  
“Yea, besides we might find out more about me or the Omnitrix with it.” stated Trix. just than he mentally slapped himself in the face after realizing his words, he and Steven have been trying to learn more about the purpose of the Omnitrix and Trix’s past since day one. Why on Earth didn’t he just think of searching the ship for clues of his past he didn’t know, that was actually a dumb mistake on his part.

  
“Sounds good to me, lets pick up the pace than.” said Steven with a smile as he held his arm down, allowing Trix to reattach himself to the Omnitrix Unit. The Omnitrix than morphed back into his watch form and rose up the dial, allowing Steven to scroll for a transformation. He went through Pyroburst, Bugbomb and Ghostfreak before stopping at Razorfang, he held his hand up in the air and slammed on the dial.

  
A bright light of green energy filled the woods, until vanishing and revealing Razorfang where Steven was earlier. Steven decided to transform into razorfang for more than just to get them to the ship faster, but to also bring back memories since Razorfang was the first alien they ever turned into. After sniffing the air for a few seconds the Vulpimancer charged through the woods, heading for the spot they remembered the ship being.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene switched to Pearl and Cat’s Eye walking on the side of the road next to some corn kernels, both have been looking around the area with no luck of finding Krabb. There was an air of tension between the two, as the past events still lingered in both Gems minds. Pearl would look at Cat’s Eye from the corner of her eye from time to time, while also making sure to look forward every time Cat’s Eye looked over to her. Since they would be together alone for another few hours, Pearl decided it was time to heal old wounds.

  
“Cat’s Eye, can we please talk a moment?” asked Pearl stopping in her tracks, leaving Cat’s Eye to take a few steps ahead of her before stopping and not even turning her head to Pearl. “I know that I may have been harsh these last few weeks, but understand it all came from me wanting to do the right thing” she added, only to be surprised when Cat’s Eye turned her head and glared at her with a frown.

  
“Keeping me from the one I love is supposed to be the right thing?” asked Cat’s Eye, showing her fangs to demonstrate how angry she was. Cat’s Eye had not forgiven Pearl for everything she did to her revolving her feelings for Connie, not to mention cat was still ticked off with Pearl beating her up when she went psycho about Pinkflare.

  
“Please understand that I only want to keep you from making a big mistake, Connie is far too young for a serious relationship.” respond Pearl placing a hand on her chest, trying to sound sincere. Cat’s Eye on the other hand was steaming, her skin began to turn a shade of red and she made a large frown that showed her teeth.

  
“I love her with all my heart, and it’s none of your business anyway!” retorted Cat’s Eye glaring daggers at Pearl, causing the Gem to take a few steps back. Pearl was already hanging on by a string when it came to how much she has been pushing Cat’s nerves, and any second now the feline Gem was going to do something she might regret.

  
At that moment a large explosion of fire caught both Gems attention, they turned their heads to see the inferno of fire coming a mile away in the cornfield. The fire suddenly went down and smoke ross from the ashes, this unexpected scene caused Cat’s Eye to be wide eyed at first before getting serious and running into the field to see what it was.

  
“Cat’s Eye, wait!” shouted Pearl running after her friend, whoever caused that explosion must be very dangerous to cause such a large explosion. The skinny Gem ran after Cat’s Eye through the field of corn, though it was hard to see and the plants kept smacking against her everytime she pushed them aside.

  
The faint light was just ahead of Pearl as she kept going, finally she ran out of the field onto the open burned ground filled with ash and had a few flames still burning around. Pearl saw Cat’s Eye standing a few feet in front of her with her cats claw out and ready, but what really caught Pearl’s attention was the figure standing about a yard away from Cat’s Eye. At the center of the burned landscape was a female alien who was obviously the same species as Pyroburst, who was holding a flaming whip in her hands.

  
“Who are you, what do you want?!” demanded Cat’s Eye, looking ready to lunge at the stranger at any moment. The alien figure just smirked as she whipped her whip on the ground, producing several ambers to fly in the sky.

  
“You're with that other hunter aren't you? Why are you here?” asked Pearl bringing her spear out and got it ready in her hands, walking over to stand next to Cat’s Eye.

  
“We’re here for the Omnitrix, little Gem. Now be a good little girl and hand it over...or I’ll bring down the wrath of Pyro on you… Gentle Knight!” demanded Flamista in a sassy tone, truly mocking the Gems as she slowly dragged her whip on the ground as she began walking to the two.

  
“Why are you here for the Omnitrix, and how did you even know it was here!?” asked Pearl, demanded to know how these hunters found the Gems so easily.

  
“That’s our little secret, darling, but let's get right to the fun, shall we?” suggested Flamista before lunging at the two suddenly and whipped her flaming whip between the Gems. A burst of fire exploded from where the whip struck and sent both Cat’s Eye and Pearl flying in opposite directions, leaving Flamista standing where they were with a smirk on her face.

  
Pearl landed on the ground hard on her face, knocking her out cold from the impact. Cat’s Eye on the other hand was able to use her feline reflexes to land on her hands and feet, clawing at the ground to stop her from being pushed forward from the force of the explosion. She and Pearl both had burn marks on their clothes, and Cat’s Eye suddenly noticed the tip of her tail was on fire.

  
“Ahh!” screamed the feline Gem as she comically ran around and started rolling on the ground, before stopping to blow on the fire. After a few deep breaths she was able to put out the flame, leaving her tail missing some hair on the end. Cat’s Eye got up from the ground and looked over to where Flamista was, only to notice she wasn’t there anymore. “What the..?” she asked herself looking to the left and right in an attempt to find the psycho Pyronite, but with no luck at all.

  
“You really are a silly kitty aren't you…?” whispered a voice in Cat’s Eye ear, before feeling a blow of hot air on it. Cat’s Eye got startled before turning around and jumping back a few steps, finding Flamista who had her arms crossed and smiling at her. Cat’s Eye got her cats claw ready, while standing in a cat stance. “I’m glad I decided to go after you two without the others, I’m absolutely loving this… I waited 8 Pyro cycle to avenge my home!” stated the Pyronite licking across her face, but Cat’s Eye was more interested with what she just said.

  
“Others..?” asked Cat’s Eye under her breath with wide eyes, hoping that the rest of the team would be okay with whatever was about to happen with them.

  
* * * * *

  
Bach at the Beach House a loud bang caused the house to shake, making Amethyst and Pinkflare come out of the house in a rush. They looked down to see another alien standing on scorched ground, all his hands having guns in them. It was Sixsix this time, although Amethyst doesn't know his name at this time.

  
“Who the heck are you!?” asked Amethyst bringing out her whip and jumping from the porch, landing on the beach ground. Pinkflare jumped down next to her, baring her fangs in an attempt to frightened this uninvited guest.

  
“!!snaiggerotoS fo eman eht ni detalihinna eb ro em ot ti reviled ,xirtinmO eht sa nwonk ecived gnitfihs epahs citcalag eht rof ereh ma I [I am here for the galactic shape shifting device known as the Omnitrix, deliver it to me or be annihilated in the name of Sotoreggians!!]” demanded Sixsix, but Amethyst just looked at him confused.

  
“Come again?” asked Amethyst rubbing the side of her head, looking at the alien hunter with a raised eyebrow. Amethyst only knew Basic, not alien mumbo-jumbo. “Dude I can’t speak alien, mind talking Human?” she suggested before Sixsix aimed his gatling gun at her before firing a few shots, Pinkflare quickly grabbed Amethyst in her jaws and jumped to the right before the energy shots struck them.

  
Sixsix rose from the air on his jet boots and began flying right to the two, only for Pinkflare to place Amethyst on her back and start running from him. The hunter kept flying after the two despite how fast the lioness was, being able to run across the entire beach and back in a matter of seconds. Amethyst dropped her whip in all the commotion, though she didn’t noticed as the purple Gem was too busy hanging on for dear life. Sixsix began firing lasers at them in an attempt to either shot them down or get the creature to slow down, Pinkflare was able to dodge several of them before two made contact with her rear legs.

  
“Raaa!” growled the lioness in pain before falling to her side sliding on the sand, when she stopped both her and Amethyst slowly got up and looked to see Sixsix pointing all his guns right at the two, the weapons glowing with red energy as they began charging.

  
“Oh fu..” Amethyst was cut off as Sixsix fired several large blasts of energy at the two, causing a large explosion and smoke to cover the area.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene switched to show Ruby and Sapphire walking down a street in town, holding hands as they did so. Thanks to Ronaldo’s blog, everyone in Beach City knew about Garnet being a fusion and about Ruby and Sapphire themselves. In Beach City there are laws that protect all the rights of homosexual people, not that there was any issue with the concept since everyone in this town welcomed everyone no matter who or what they are.

  
There were still those people who just couldn’t get with the time of the present, like Connie’s mother for that matter. Miss Priyanka had filed over a hundred claims that the Gems are a menace to this town and needs to be removed, but thankfully because of their relationship with the world government, not to mention the Mayor liking the fame having them live in his town helped make it that the Gems could beat every claim that woman thrown at them.

  
“So where do you think we should look next, does your future vision say anything about when Krabb will strike next?” asked Ruby turning at a corner with Sapphire, they had already searched the first half of Beach City and found nothing related to the hunter.

  
Beach City wasn’t really an actual city, there were no skyscrapers or public landmarks in it. Not to mention the total population of the town was under a hundred people, so Beach City barley even qualified as a location. But because of the historic nature in the town’s creation, not to mention the Gems helping with the public image it mmange to be one of the most famous places to travel to. Every government in the country and even others knew about corrupted Gem attacks, which is why they let the Gems handle them and keep people visiting Beach City at a minimum.

  
“Nothing that seems relevant, I did find out all their names though.” stated Sapphire looking over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but get the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

  
“Ahh!” screamed several citizens catching the attention of the two Gems, who ran around the next corner to see everyone running and screaming from Trotent. The large robotic hunter was holding a truck over his head before throwing it at some people, thankfully everyone ran out the way before the vehicle made contact.

  
“Hand over the Omnitrix you little pests, or I’ll crush you into dust!” declared Trotent as he picked up a car and flung it at a nearby family, however before it made contact a blast of electric shot at the vehicle and knocked it on the ground next to the group. The family ran screaming as Trotent walked over and turned his head to see who fired that volt of electricity, the view switched to show Garnet with her gauntlets out and ready.

  
“I assume your one of the hunters here for the Omnitrix, correct?” asked Garnet to the robot, making sure to be ready for any sudden movements.

  
“Well, if it isn’t another one of you Gems! You really can’t help but get your nose in other species business can you? Then again, you just destroyed my home planet...WITH MY SON ON IT!!” snarled Trotent as he began cracking his knuckles, marching closer to Garnet as he did so.

  
“What!?!” gasped Garnet.

  
In the blink of an eye Trotent charged at Garnet and punch her right in the center, luckily she blocked the majority of the impact by crossing her gauntlets. The Fusion Gem was sent flying before crashing through a building, leaving Trotent standing there with steam coming from his fist.

  
“That's for my son!!!” He growled.

  
Suddenly Garnet leaped from the hole she made with her impact, and landed a direct kick on Trotent’s face. The large robot was knocked down on his back while Garnet jumped from his chest high into the air, while there she ignited her left foot in flames.

  
“Fire Element - Inferno Kick!!” shouted the Fusion before falling down from the sky at a quick rate with the flames on her foot becoming larger, and landing directly on the robotic hunter’s face. A large burst of fire came from the impact and caused all the nearby metal to melt, making the area be under extreme heat.

  
Garnet looked down where her foot was, though the smoke around it made seeing how effective her attack was difficult. After just a few seconds she felt her leg get grabbed by something metallic, before she could react the fusion was thrown to the side and landed on a partly melted car.

  
Out from the smoke walked Trotent, who now had a large burn mark in the shape of a foot engraved on his face. His body was a shade of red while steam came off the hot metal, it appeared Garnet’s attack did cause some damage but not enough to bring the goliath down. Garnet broke free from the smashed car and stood right back on her feet, looking at Trotent with her gauntlets charging up with electricity.

  
“You fucking rock, i’ll smash you to dust!!!” shouted Trotent as he ran towards Garnet with his right fist up and ready to punch her, Garnet on the other hand did the same as she ran to him with her right gauntlet charging with even more electric. The two jumped up into the air and struck each other’s fist, causing a large electric shockwave.

  
* * * * *

  
The next scene goes back to Trix rising on Razorfang, as the two kept their search for the crashed spaceship going. The Vulpimancer kept running until he stopped at a cliff, both him and Trix looking down. There on the bottom lies the same ship Steven first found Trix in, it hadn’t changed that much besides from the extra vines and plants growing around it. Razorfang backed up a little before running forward and leaping off the cliff, suring in the sky as he fell down.

  
“Woho!” cheered Trix as he posed like a cowboy as he and Razorfang plummeted to the ground, Razorfang landed on his feet shaking the ground from the impact and scaring some birds and insects in the area. “That was an epic landing Steven!” exclaimed Trix impressed by the Vulpimancer, the trip was definitely worth the time it took to get here.

  
“Raff, raa!” growled Razorfang before the Omnitrix started beeping red before the alien was engulfed with red energy, changing him back into Steven. The boy stretched his arms a little, being a four legged alien always made his joints ache a little.

  
“Ready to go inside, Trix?” asked Steven walking towards the crashed ship, heading for the same hole Steven used to get in the first time.

  
“You know it, finally real answers to my purpose!” answered the Omnitrix as they entered through the broken part of the ship. Unknowingly to them was there were two figures watching them from the distance, approaching the area after the two are out of sight.

  
Inside the spacecraft the boys were walking down the dark halls, Trix had unattached himself from the Omnitrix to give his wheels some exercise. There was still power inside the ship, as the lights in the halls still glowed. Not much has changed since Steven was in here last time, just some more vines and plants growing on the floor and walls.

  
Both boys were in awe from the sight, this ship was nothing they ever saw before. Steven may have been here before and brought Trix out of the ship, but this galactic wonder was still a sight to behold. As they kept walking they stumbled upon an open hatch with any empty containment tube inside, on the ground was an opened metallic orb. Steven and Trix looked at the room for a while, as this was where Steven found Trix and they formed their bond. Both boys smiled as they turned around and continued walking down the hall, each thinking they should maybe bring back a souvenir as a little way to remember this trip.

  
The two continued through the large vessel until stopping at a very large door at the end of the hallway they took, both of them needed to step back a few steps and look all the way up to fully see the door. It had to be at least ten feet tall, while being five feet wide. It was a dark green door with a lighter green going down the center, there seemed to be energy on the outer edges. What really caught the boys attention was an engraved Omnitrix symbol right in the middle, glowing with the same green energy as the Omnitrix produces.

  
“Check it out Trix, it has the Omnitrix symbol!” stated Steven looking at the entrance wide eyed, there was definitely something involving the Omnitrix in whatever room this door was for.

  
“The answers to all our questions, right through this door!” said Trix gazing at the entrance like it was everything to him, which in this case it may be. “Now we just need to find a way to open it...” he added before his Omnitrix screen suddenly beeped with green energy, the symbol on the door did the same.

  
“Steven, what’s going on?” asked Steven surprised by the sudden beeping. Before Trix could answer a beam of green energy shot from his head and right to the engraved Omnitrix symbol, making the door glow brighter and brighter with green energy. After a few amazing seconds of this, the door was completely green and split into two sections that went into the opposite sides of the wall.

  
After the door was opened Trix stopped blasting the energy beam, leaving the little Omnitrix feeling a little dizzy. Trix shook around a little with Steven helping him stay straight, before both boys looked ahead and was shocked by what they saw. They began walking through the door as the view slowly turns from them, and to what they were looking at.

  
Inside was a gigantic room that could probably fit the entire Beach House inside, with a metal tiled floor that glowed with green energy through the cracks. Each tile was in the shape of the Omnitrix symbol, further showing the connection between Trix and this room.

  
The walls all had green energy going through tubes attached to them, all while being connected to alien looking computes and machines. The walls themselves were pitch black, while the ceiling glowed green with black blobs seen inside. But what really interested the two was a gigantic machine in the center of the room, it had an large Omnitrix symbol on the top. It was mostly black and grey with green wires all around it, alone with two large pipes on each side the machine glowing with green energy.

  
The boys were amazed as they kept walking over to it, until Steven noticed something attached to the front of it. There was a large chair with light green fabric connected to the large machine, between the two is a large oval green screen with an alien looking keyboard at the front of it.

  
“Hey Trix, do you think…” asked Steven before his bro finished his sentence for him.

  
“That if we use that computer, we might find our answers, if that is what you were going to  ask than my answer is yes?” stated the little Omnitrix before he reattached himself to the Omnitrix core. Both boys looked at each other for a moment before Steven walked over and sat down on the large chair, though it was hard to get on as the chair was at least eight feet tall. They both faced the screen, waiting for something to happen.

  
“Sooo, what do we do now?” asked the boy looking at Trix, they really didn’t know what they were doing. They never handled alien technology besides the Omnitrix, plus the systems to this computer might have been destroyed during the crash to earth.

  
“I don’t really know, maybe I could…” before Trix could respond his head started beeping again, which caused the green screen to glow and the keyboard to get closer to them. Both boys were shocked by this, although at this point they should expect something like this to happen. “I guess my systems are connected to the machine’s motherboard, this means I can access the files!” beamed Trix as he began typing on the keyboard, causing the screen to show several digital files.

  
“Wow…. look at them all, where do we start?” asked Steven, feeling a shiver on his spin. This was really exciting, they were now able to learn more about the Omnitrix.

  
“Let's start here.” said Trix as he selected the forth file in the group, which opened up with data and digital pictures of alien robotic parts. The language was understandably a different language from Human, but thankfully Trix was able to use his systemes to translate the language. “This appears to be schematics for the power source of the Omnitrix, something called the Codon Stream...” stated Trix continuing to read the blueprints, they were all very well detailed.

  
“Codon Stream, what’s that?” asked Steven, confused with the name.

  
“According to the records the Codon Stream is a volcanic energy that is completely made out of the DNA of every species in the Omnitrix, it is also so happens to be the device’s power source...” stated Trix copying all the info he already read and adding it into his memory bank, in case he needed it again.

  
“Wait, the Omnitrix is powered by DNA?” asked Steven, confused by the idea that DNA could power a device as powerful as the Omnitrix.

  
“Apparently there are so much DNA that the genetic static alone can power the device, that’s all this file say, though.” stated Trix closing the file and opening another one, this one having certain names of species inside it. “Wow, Steven do you know what this is!?” asked Trix with excitement in his voice.

  
“No, what is it?” replied the boy confused with what got Trix so excited all of a sudden, there was also a huge smile on the Omnitrix’s face.

  
“These are the codes required to unlock DNA samples in our watch, for more transformations!” said Trix with even more excitement, and at that moment Steven became extremely happy also with a huge smile of his own.

  
“So we can get more new heros now!?” asked Steven, overjoyed with the idea for more new aliens. He and Trix both felt like kids in a candy store, only instead of candy they were going to get super powerful alien transformations. “Will what are you waiting for, let's start bro!?” he added excited, with Trix happy to apply.

  
Trix’s chest button started glowing before coming out attached to a long wire, going forward until connecting to a small hole on the top of the keyboard. Once the connection was made, the screen showed a downloading bare which was easy to understand even with it having alien language. Numbers were starting to go all over the screen, and green energy started going through the wire from the keyboard and right to Trix.

  
“The process is a little slow because of the damage to the ship, so we may be here a while.” stated Trix as he continued to collect more genetic codes, Steven suddenly got an idea.

  
“I should let the Gems know where we are, they are going to want to see our new forms.” he said with a smile as he used his free hand to grab the walkie talkie from his right pocket, and pressed a button to send their location to the Gems.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene returns to Cat’s Eye as she is avoiding several strikes of Flamista’s whip, coming closer to getting struck with each dodge. There were several burns on her cloths, the fabric getting burned away with each connection to the flaming whip. Right after the feline Gem dodged another attack her pocket started vibrating, causing her to momentary pause and take out the walkie talkie Steven and Trix gave her. Another attack from Flamista came, causing Cat’s Eye to leap out of the way as she looked at the screen on the device.

  
“What’s this?” she asked herself before a hologram appeared before her and showed a digital map of the boys current location. Cat’s Eye was able to tell it was the boys sending this to her by the little icons of their faces at the center of where the map was telling her to go, at that moment she thought of something. “Something must've happen to my kittens, I gotta find them!” she shouted before dodging another strike of the Pyronite’s weapon, than running towards the still unconscious Pearl.

  
“Where do you think you're going, my little kitty!? We're having too much fun for you to be running now!!!” declared Flamista with a smirk as she whipped her whip right at Cat’s Eye, who luckily was able to leap to the side in other to avoid the attack.

  
Cat’s Eye got to Pearl and lifted her up on her back, before glowing and shapeshifting into a tiger. She started running away through the corn fields and away from Flamista, she knew the female Pyronite was too much for one Gem to handle. Pearl was still knocked out so she couldn’t help, and her kittens needed her right now so she didn’t have a second to waste.

  
Flamista looked surprised for a second before regaining her usual smirk, she began burning the ground around her feet as a flow of fire made a circle around her. After the flaming circle was complete, the ground under her levitated from the ground with fire under it as a way to keep it into the air. She got on one knee and held onto the side of the ground to keep from falling off, and the chunk of flaming earth immediately flow in the air and began chasing the two Gems.

  
* * * * *

  
The next scene shows Sixsix scanning the area with a device connecting to his right arm, the smoke from his earlier attack still in the air. He had assumed his attack anihilated the two as there were no signs of them in the area, but his focus needed to be on obtaining the device that his employer requested.

  
“!ecived desrucca taht si erehw ,rrg [Grr, where is that accursed device!]” growled Sixsix as his scanner wasn’t locating the Omnitrix anywhere near the area, thus making his mission even more difficult and annoying. He walked around the beach a little more, before getting blasted by several pink energy rings from the side. Sixsix got knocked to the side of the cliff, breaking some of the rock from the force of the impact. He sluggishly looked up, only to see Amethyst riding on top of Pinkflare.

  
“Ha, how do you like that freak!?” mocked the purple Gem as Pinkflare walked on the water surface like if it was ice, and moved to the beach. The lioness stood her ground as the alien hunter got back up on his feat, Amethyst pulling out another whip from her gemstone. “In case you're wondering how me and my friend here survived your little attack, let's just say this lion knows how to get places fast!” stated Amethyst, hinted that Pinkflare managed to save them both by teleporting the two of them to another location before Sixsix’s attack made contact.

  
Sixsix looked annoyed, than brought out his guns again. Pinkflare showed her fangs as Amethyst whipped her whip on the ground a little, but a noise from her pocket got the Gem’s attention. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her walkie talkie, which immediately showed her a hologram of Steven and Trix’s location.

  
“Guess the guys must be in trouble!” said Amethyst a little concerned, she knew Steven and Trix could handle themselves but these hunters are tough. The purple Gem gave another quick look to Sixsix, who was charging his weapons and looked ready to fire at any second. “Come on Pinkflare, the guys need our help!!” she said to her lioness friend, who nodded in agreement before turning around and running off the beach to the ocean.

  
“!gniog er’uoy kniht uoy od erehw [Where do you think you're going!]” shouted Sixsix before activating his rocket boots and flying after the two, Pinkflare keeping her distance running on the water.

  
* * * * *

  
The scene switches to show the downtown of Beach City, with broken walls and damaged cars all over the street. Garnet and Trotent are trading blows with each other, shockwaves being created each time their punches connect to each other. Garnet has had her hands full with the robotic hunter, he is one of the strongest foes she had faced so far. The amount of damage caused by their power struggle has been greater than Garnet had hoped there would be, she needed to find a way to end this fight before it destroys the entire city.

  
“Ice Element - Frozen Fury!!” shouted the Fusion Gem as her gauntlets became covered in ice, with her aiming them at Trotent. Shards of ice shoot from the gauntlets and struck Trotent, causing him to cover himself with his arms as the force of the blast not only pushed him back a few feet but also froze certain parts of his legs and arms.

  
Garnet continued to fire ice shards at the robotic behemoth when her walkie talkie started vibrating, causing her to look to the side and stop shooting shards from her left arm. She broke the ice from her left gauntlet on her thigh, than grabbed her device from her back pocket. The device showed her the location of Steven and Trix with a hologram, causing her to worry if they might be in trouble. The Ruby in her wanted to smash Trotent to pieces, but Sapphire worried for the boys safety.

  
“This battle isn’t over hunter, we'll settle this next time!” warned Garnet to the half frozen Trotent before stopping her ice attack, smashing the ice off her gauntlet by punching the concrete.

  
Once that was taken care of, the Fusion Gem turned around and jumped from the area far down the street. Trotent had trouble moving at first but managed to break the ice off his body, after which he looked to the direction of where Garnet took off and watched as she started running away from the location.

  
“Stinking rock, you can’t escape from me!!!” shouted the robotic hunter smashing his fists together, breaking off whatever ice was lift on his body. The robotic giant then started running after her, with the view turning to show his back as he ran.

  
* * * * *

  
Back to Steven and Trix, the process for genetic codes have been incredibly slow. The damaged computer was making collecting data difficult, so far the boys haven’t really made much progress. Steven was laying his head on his hand while Trix used his bro’s shoulder as a pillow, who knew gaining new transformations could be so boring.

  
“How much longer Trix, we’ve been here half an hour already?” complained Steven, truly board with the long waiting. He was excited about getting new heros to transform into, but sitting and doing nothing was starting to get annoying. “How many new aliens did we got so far?” he asked, moving his head up to give full attention to his bro.

  
“My scanners tell me that we have unlocked three new transformations, seems like acquiring new forms take a lot of time.” stated the Omnitrix as the green energy from the computer kept going inside Trix through the wire, the process as slow as ever.

  
“Maybe we can...agh!!” said Steven before shouted as a large robotic claw grabbed the back of his shirt, before either of the boys knew it they were picked up and thrown against the right side of the room. Steven slugglishy got up as Trix looked at the wire on his chest, it was torn in half. Both boys looked to see who throw them, only to see that stinking Krabb again.

  
“It's payback time, punks!! Get ready to become shredded meat and grinded pepple!” threaten Krabb, pinching his large claw in the air in an attempt to frightened the two. However the boys didn’t even flinch, as they were furious that this idiot interrupted them at such an important moment.

  
“You really are annoying, you know that crab head?” asked Steven, which resulted in Krabb looking confused for a moment. After a second the robotic crustacean finally understood the insult, and blasted a few shots of energy at the two out of anger. Steven jumped away from the energy attacks, running around the room in a circle as more blasts kept coming. While all of this was going on, Trix changed back to his watch form and was dialing for a transformation.

  
Steven managed to get behind the large computer before one of Krabb’s energy blasts hit him on the head, leaving both boys hiding behind the large machine for cover. Krabb just kept blasting every blasts at the computer, further damaging it beyond repair. Trix knew that it would probably take years to fix this tech in order to obtain the other files, which made the little Omnitrix want to beat that oversized shrimp to the ground.

  
“That jerk broke the computer, let's take him down Steven!” said Trix as he activated the dial, allowing Steven to pick an alien transformation. The boy just nodded before beginning to scroll through the playlist, making sure to be quick. He dialed through Pyroburst, Fist Thrash and Hotfreeze before stopping at a alien transformation he didn’t recognize. The alien had blades shaped like axes on his head, arms and even legs.

  
“What the!?! Is this one of the three alien we got?!” asked Steven, stars in his eyes and having a large smile from seeing another new alien for him to use.

  
“Yup, let’s try this bad boy out on crabmeat!” responded Trix before Steven held his arm over his head and slammed down on the dial, producing a large flash of light that was bright enough to brighten the whole room and cause Krabb to shield his eyes.

  
After the flash disappeared, Steven was revealed in his new alien form. He was roughly eight feet tall and had skin that was pitch black. He had green energy blades shaped like axes on each side of his head, one on each shoulder and wrists and two on his thighs. He doesn't have any fingers, hand or feet. Replacing those things are hook like points which seemed as sharp as blades, a sparkle coming from the left arm showing it.

  
This alien doesn't have a mouth or nose, and only has a single round glowing green eye. He had a long tail that had a larger energy axe at the end, a hole at the center. In terms of clothes he is wearing a dark pink and yellow jumpsuit, with a yellow star on his right abb. He also had a dark pink built with yellow spikes and a yellow star on the front, around his neck is a dark pink and black collar glowing with green energy. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest, while the rose quartz gemstone is on his belly.

  
“Oh yeah, this is what i’m talking about!” cheered the alien in a deep voice with a German accent, flexing his long arms while looking all over himself.

  
“My database tells me we’ve become a Grosaw, an alien with supercharged cutting abilities!!” stated Trix coming from the Omnitrix core, also looking over the new transformation.

  
“Cutting abilities huh, wonder what would happen if I tried..?” the alien said as he spun around on his pointed hook legs, producing a small green tornado. The spinning alien quickly moved from the back of the machine to where he and Trix where before Krabb started shooting at them. The robotic crustacean looked at the display in surprise, not knowing what on earth was happening. “Oh ya, now it's cutting time!” cheered the alien before heading towards Krabb’s direction, with the alien hunter blasting energy at him for defense.

  
The energy blasts simply reflected off the surface of the tornado, and before Krabb could dodge he was cut in several places across his boy upon impact. The new alien stopped spinning and looked across the room to see Krabb on the floor with several deep rips on his metal, sparks going out everywhere.

  
“Ha, how do you like us now?!” cheered Trix pointing a claw at Krabb, truly glad they finally did some damage to the pest.

  
“You know what Trix, I think I’ll call this alien Multiblade?”  said the alien looking down to his bro, who looked up in surprise.

  
“Multiblade?” asked the little Omnitrix, confused with the name.

  
“Yeah, because he has multiple blades on his body!” explained Multiblade. Just than a red portal opened up behind Krabb and two arms pulled him through, causing the portal to close once the hunter was relocated. Multiblade and Trix were shocked to say at least, they had no idea what just happened.

  
“Where did that come from!?!?” asked Trix before the two noticed the floor glowing under them, only for them to look down and see another portal below their feet. Before either of them could react, they were sucked into the red vortex.

  
The scene switches to outside the crashed ship, where the same red portal appears in the sky about ten feet above ground, and out falls Multiblade landing hard on the ground. He groaned in pain from the hard landing, while the portal above him vanished. The Omnitrix started beeping red before morphing Multiblade back into Steven.

  
“Augh, my head!” complained the bot as he rubbed the side of his head, sore from falling so hard from the sky. He stood up while Trix changed to his robotic form, still attached to the Omnitrix as they both looked around the area. At that moment they spotted another person right in front of them, or at least a yard away.

  
“Another one, oh come on already!?” complained Trix, wondering how many of this jerks were here for the Omnitrix.

  
The one standing away from them was Tetrax, holding a blaster in his hand aimed at the two. “You even move a finger and you're dead!!” he threaten, causing both boys to backaway a little worried.

  
At that moment a sudden blast of energy rings attack the hunter and knocked him away by a few feet, Steven and Trix turned around and shaw Amethyst riding on Pinkflare down the side of a cliff. The lioness leaped from the ground and landed next to Steven, giving him a lick across the face.

  
“Haha, nice to see you too girl” giggled the boy as Pinkflare then started licking Trix’s face, leaving Steven to look up to Amethyst. “Thanks for the save Amethyst, Trix & I really needed it” thanked the boy to his friend.

  
“No prob bro, but we could actually use some help ourselves!” stated the Gem. Steven looked confused for a moment before something landing on the ground next to Tetrax, revealed to be Sixsix. Before anyone could say anything Garnet appeared running behind the group before stopping when she saw her friends all standing together.

  
“I’m thankful you're all okay, though I see you have been dealing with your own hunter problem!” stated the Fusion Gem before everyone heard a loud bang causing a small earthquake, they looked forward and saw Trotent standing right behind Sixsix as he helped Tetrax get back on his feet.

  
“Who’s the big guy?” asked Trix.

  
“An robotic hunter named Trotent, also those two are named Sixsix and Tetrax Shard.” explained Garnet, with everyone looking confused on how she knew their names. “Oh, I used my Future Vision to find out their names.” she added, seeing everyone node in understanding. Before they knew it Cat’s Eye still in her tiger form ran up from the woods to them, Pearl had woken up during the run and was riding on Cat’s Eye as they ran from the huntress.

  
“Guys, you're okay!” announced Steven happy his friends were okay, worried that they might have been in trouble since the others were dealing with bounty hunters.

  
“What happened?” asked Trix, as Pearl got off Cat’s Eye so she can change back to normal.

  
“A female Pyronite hunter was giving us trouble, luckily we managed to evade her!” stated Pearl with pride, which didn’t last long before Cat’s Eye angrily elbowed her.

  
“WE?! I was the one fighting her while you were knocked out!?” stated the feline Gem angrily, causing Pearl to back away blushing. “Not to mention I had to save your butt when I got the boys message, you were nothing but dead weight!” added Cat’s Eye, making everyone back away a little.

  
“Easy there cat, no need to be so angry!” said Steven worried at how Cat’s Eye was acting, the feline Gem looking at him while taking deep breath to calm down. Cat’s Eye looked at the worried expression on both her kittens faces and felt bad, getting down to give them both a hug.

  
“I’m sorry my little kittens, I didn't’ mean to get you two upset...” she said apologetically, until a bright light of flames came down from the sky and landed between the group and the hunters. Everyone looked as the flames vanished, revealing Flamista holding her whip in her hands.

  
“That one’s name is Flamista!” said Garnet comically sudden, making everyone look at her weird. But just focused on the hunters, who all gathered in a group with the female Pyronite.

  
Tetrax pulled out a blue device and clicked on a red button, causing a red vortex to appear. Out came Krabb with all the scratches Multiblade gave him, with the larger ones having metal plates bolted into him to keep the damage from crippling him.

  
“What happened to crabby?” asked Amethyst looked at all the damage he had, looked like the guy feel into a blinder.

  
“You can thank Multiblade for that one!” smirked Steven, with all the Gems and Pinkflare looking confused. Steven noticed this and was more than happy to explain, it was an exciting thing to reveal to everyone. “Multiblade is one of the THREE new aliens me and Trix unlocked while inside that spaceship.” responded the boy pointing at the crashed vessel, with everyone looking shocked.

  
“Three new aliens!” gasped Pearl in disbelieved, the news far greater than she thought it would be.

  
“Oh ya, hero power up!” cheered Amethyst, excited about the new forms.

  
“Well down you two, truly an impressive accomplishment!” congratulated Garnet, truly proud of the two boys.

  
“Thanks guys, but we have business to take care of!” stated Steven looking at all the bounty hunters, who all looked ready to strike at any moment. The Gems all brought out their weapons while Trix folded back into the Omnitrix unit, allowing Steven to start dialing for a transformation. The boy scrolled past Quickstrike and Bugbomb before stopping at another new alien icon, one that had the odd appearance of slime. “Let’s see what this one can do!” Steven said before pressing the Omnitrix dial, producing a flash of green energy. When the flash ended, everyone looked to see what Steven transformed into.

  
Steven had changed into some kind of lime-green slime alien, completely made of goo all over his body. He didn’t have an actual face, just three small glowing green orbs used for eyes. This new alien was wearing a dark pink and black metal suit that covered his chest, shoulders and head. On each metal shoulder were large glowing green orbs, while six others were located on his chest. There are yellow lines on each side of the chest part of the suit, while on his belly was a star. Around the head was a doom that was filled mostly with liquid, while on his back there is a large tank filled with water. The Omnitrix is located on his chest, while the rose quartz gemstone is in the center of the star on his belly.

  
“Cool alien guys!” complimented Amethyst, obviously taking a liking to this new form. Amethyst was a very messy Gem, and this alien looked like a really good way to mess something up good.

  
“Hugh, what is that smell!?” asked Pearl covering her nose with her hands, as this alien seemed to have a very bad odor. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but this new alien smells like a sewer!” she added, which gave Trix an idea.

  
“I know, we'll call this guy Sewerdump!” announced the little Omnitrix, gaining a thumbs up to show approval. Suddenly everyone heard someone laugh, which was revealed to be Trotent.

  
“Really, you think a Blobmog can stop us?” laughed the robotic hunter, clearly not thinking much of the transformation. At least everyone knew what species the new transformation was now, Trix made a mental note of it. Both sides just stared at the other, their weapons ready and each individual ready for a fight.

  
At that moment both sides rushed each other, members from both groups attacking the other. Amethyst and Pinkflare tackled Sixsix to the ground, while Flamista was kicked on the side by Pearl and Cat’s Eye. Garnet began a punching battle with Trotent, who struck her punches with his own. Sewerdump was left with both Krabb and Tetrax, blasting them both with slime from his body. The fights had started and everyone went berserk, explosions and lasers going everywhere.

  
Sixsix blasted both females with his gatling gun, Pinkflare kept teleporting away with Amethyst on her back. Right when the hunter shot a laser beam at them, the lioness roared her energy rings in the air creating a portal. She leaped into the vortex before the laser made contact, leaving Sixsix looking all around him trying to find out where the two might appear next. Just as he pulled out another gun, a pink portal opened behind him and outcomes Pinkflare tackling the hunter to the ground. Amethyst pulled her whip out and wrapped it around the hunter, tying him up before he could have the chance to counterattack.

  
“Ha, how do you like us now big boy!?” laughed the Gem as Pinkflare kept a foot on Sixsix’s back, keeping him firmly to the ground. The alien hunter grumbling in anger, as he wasn’t able to break free from the whip.

  
While that was happening, both Pearl and Cat’s Eye were getting some payback on the female Pyronite. Cat’s Eye kept swinging her cats claw at her while Pearl tried to strike Flamista down with her spear, neither were able to get a hit in as the female Pyronite was quit agial. Flamista jumped up in the air when Cat’s Eye tried to tackle her, and landed right behind Pearl.

  
“I like your outfit little Gem, very attractive!” said Flamista seductively before spanking Pearl on the butt, causing the Gem to gasp and turn around with her hands on her behind. Flamista just smirked as she held her whip up, but as she tried to swing down an arm grabbed her wrist. When the Pyronite looked to see who it was, it turned out to be Cat’s Eye in her Tiger Form.

  
“You're done for, you over sized firecracker, nyaa!” growled Cat’s Eye as she flipped Flamsta and slammed her to the ground, causing the fire around the Pyronite to go out for a second. Than as the huntress was about to get up Cat’s Eye grabbed onto her left foot and started slamming her on the ground from all sides. Finally the feline Gem throwed the female Pyronite up into the air and jumped towards her, pulling out her cats claw as she did so. “Fire Element - Tiger Slash!!” shouted Cat’s Eye as her weapon burst in flames and she slashed the air, producing fire heading towards Flamista in the shape of a claw mark. Once the attack made contact, a large explosion of fire was produced and the Pyronite fell to the ground covered in smoke and all her flames put out.

  
Pearl was standing there amazed with the power Cat’s Eye had, while also being thankful her friend saved her from the horrible Pyronite. She walked over to the feline Gem as she turned back to normal, standing right next to her as Cat’s Eye turned to look at Pearl. “Thank you so much Cat’s Eye, you really helped me out back there!” Pearl said with a smile, maybe they could finally patch things up.

  
“I did it because she was the enemy, not because I forgave you!” Cat’s Eye simply responded with a frown, causing Pearl to look surprised and upset. The feline Gem just huffed and pulled a long chain from her gemstone, than walked over to tie up Flamista before she woke up. Pearl just stood and watch, feeling like she may not be able to earn back her friend’s trust.

  
The view switched to show Garnet punching Trotent in the face while standing on his right shoulder, just when he was about to grab her she jumped to the ground and tripped him. He came falling down to the ground hard, when he looked up Trotent shaw Garnet not wielding laeger gauntlets and lots of Gem Energy surrounding her. “It’s over” she stated before charging both gauntlets with fire on the left and ice on the right, Trotent trying to get up but was a second too late.

  
“Fire And Ice Element - Volcanic Storm!!” Garnet shouted before slamming both her gauntlets together, blasting Trotent with a massive barrage of ice shards being rocketed by fire. Once they struck him he was both burned and frozen, his armor body not being able to angle a combo attack while Garnet used her Fusion Weapon. After a moment she stopped her attack, and Garnet looked to find the robotic hunter halfway frozen while the other half was partly melted.

  
Finally Sewerdump is shown firing slime at both Krabb and Tetrax, pushing them back from the force of the shot. He and Trix thought they had the hunters right were they want them, until Tetrax throwed a metal sphere at the slime under Sewerdump. The object broke abort and unleashed some dark blue gas that started freezing the slime of the alien’s body, heading right for his chest.

  
“Hold on Steven!” shouted Trix before folding back into the Omnitrix unit forcing the device to go in the red early, morphing Sewerdump back into Steven before he was frozen solid. The boy took a deep breath as he look forward, than freaked out when he shaw Tetrax and Krabb heading towards the two.

  
“Oh man!” panicked the boy trying to move, but found that he was unable to leave from the spot he was at. Steven looked down to find his feet frozen in ice, most likely from the part of Sewerdump that got caught in the freezing gas. Krabb suddenly grabbed the Omnitrix in his large claw, causing Trix to be unable to go into his robotic form and Steven from being able to transform.

  
“This damn game is over brat, now give me the Omnitrix!” yelled Krabb as he started squeezing harder with his claw, causing the Omnitrix to let out small green sparks and both Steven and Trix to feel great pain from the pressure.

  
“AHHH!!!!!” screamed both boy, gaining the attention of the Gems. They were busy securing the other hunters, Garnet had frozen their feet to the ground with ice. The sound of the boys screaming surprised them, making everyone run to help the two.

  
“Steven, hand on!” shouted Pearl with her spear in her hands.

  
“Unhand my kittens you monster, raa!” growled Cat’s Eye, changing back into her Tiger Form. two sets of her cats claw on her hands, and she was burning with fire.

  
“Get off of us!” shouted Trix from the Omnitrix core as the device started glowing yellow, the dial spinning around as the center changed to look like a yellow plus with the rest of the screen a light green. Suddenly large amounts of yellow energy started coming out of the device, making both Krabb and Steven look at the scene surprised.

  
“What the he…” before Krabb finished his sentence, the Omnitrix unleashed a large wave of yellow energy to strike Krabb and knock him away from the two. The Krabb hunter was sent flying past Tetrax, who clicked on a button attach to his built in order to create another red vortex. He looked at the group one last time before turning around, and walking into the portal which vanished upon him entering.

  
“What the?” asked Steven looking at the Omnitrix, which stopped glowing yellow and changed to glow pink. The marks on the device soon got repaired and the static ceased to come out, after the Omnitrix finished fixing itself Trix came out and was rubbing the back of his head.

  
“Oh my head, agh….” groomed Trix feeling aches and pain all over himself, but all the damage to his systems caused by Krabb seemed to have been fixed. “You okay Steven?” the little Omnitrix asked his bro, worried if the bones in his arm might have been fractured.

  
“Yeah, but what just happened back there with all that yellow energy?” asked the boy, only for Trix to shrug his shoulders. The Gems finally got to the two, with Pearl hugging Steven from behind and began crying.

  
“Steven, are you okay!” she asked, still crying from shock and fear of what was about to happen to the little boy.

  
“How about you Trix, you're not hurt are you!?” asked Cat’s Eye worried out of her mind, after seeing all the static and Krabb crushing the Omnitrix with Trix still in watch form.

  
Garnet heated up her hands and melted the ice trapping Steven’s feet, after which she picked him up and gently placed him on the ground. Steven smiled at her as he looked back to Krabb, who was a few yards away and had a broken tree lying on top of him. Everyone looked around, Tetrax had gotten away but the other hunters was out cold and in the Gem’s custody.

  
“Okay everyone, lets get these hunters ready for Steel and his team to take away to prison!” ordered Garnet,with everyone nodding in agreement having smile on their faces.

  
Suddenly multiple crystal formation surrounded and encased the Crystal Gems completely then the defeated hunters dissolved into simple exoskeleton, turning out to be decoys.

  
“What!?! || Impossible!!!” gasped everyone as they struggled to break free but the crystals harden until only their heads are free. A red portal from before opens up then Tetrax Shard emerged with all the bounty hunters in perfect conditions.

  
“Ha ha ha, smart thinking, Trotent! Not even Sapphire can foresaw this!” laughed Kraab.

  
“The only thing that win her foresight were only our names!” scoffed Trotent as he crossed his arms.

  
“Pathetic.” Tetrax scoffed as he held up his hand.

  
“How is this possible!?! We defeated them!” exclaimed Pearl.

  
“I didn't even noticed their change of scent!!” baffled Cat's Eye.

  
“Because they're Virtual Droids, silly. They're perfect mimic. If it was the real me, I would've shatter you with my breath.” smirked Flamista.

  
“Enough talk.” Tetrax flicked his hand and command the crystals that holds Steven and Trix to slide toward him.

  
“STEVEN!!!” cried the Crystal Gems as the crystals open up to release Steven.

  
“NOW!!!” Trix yelled, which Steven obliged by slamming his hand on the Omnitrix and burst into a huge green light.

  
Tetrax and the hunters immediately jumped back as a large figure nearly struck them with his fist, fissures the earth. They landed and dropped in fighting stance.

  
“Hotfreeze!!! Oh yeah, you're so in trouble now!!” grinned Hotfreeze as he stood up and dropped in battle stance.

  
“¿¡notikcI nA [An Ickiton?!]” Sixsix hesitantly exclaimed.

  
“...” All remained silent then Tetrax scoffed as he exit his stance.

  
“Is that supposed to scare me? Seeing you couldn't best Kraab as a Pyronite, I doubt you can best us.” Tetrax said.

  
“Hey!! We managed to defeat Omega DNA and he was over 100,000!!” boasted the prideful robot as he pops out and wave his claws.

  
“Power Level eh? In that case, Trotent is over 90,000 total, I'm over 75,000, Sixsix is a 76,000, Tetrax is 100,000 and Flamista is over 500,000.” sneered Kraab.

  
“What?!!!” gasped Garnet and Pearl.

  
“He's bluffing! Get ‘em, kiddo!” cheered Amethyst.

  
“Tear them apart!!!” hissed Cat's Eye.

  
“Amethyst’s right! They're bluffing. Get the big guy first!” said Trix as he fold in place.

  
“Take this!!!” Hotfreeze thrust his hand and discharged a focused beam of pyro/cryo fusion. Tetrax just stood there with Flamista as the others retreated and got blasted at full force, creating an explosion of high temperature heat wave before instantly encasing them in absolute zero. “Ha!!! Easy win!” boasted Hotfreeze.

  
The Gems cheered at their victory but the cheers faded as, to their horror, Tetrax punched his way out of the ice, showing no sign of frost bites or damages. Then a small red glow appears before expanding immensely then exploded into flakes by Flamista as she let out a roar of power. She dropped her posture and gave a sassy grin as she fix her flaming hair.

  
“That tickles.” She grinned.

  
“You call that article lava blast? Truly pathetic!” Tetrax gave a hidden sneer.

  
“N-No way!” stuttered Hotfreeze.

  
“Impossible!!! That ice can only be melt by Ickiton!!” baffled Trix.

  
“It does, if you fully mastered the balance of fire and ice nature.” said Tetrax.

  
“My heat temperature is that of a star. I'm too hot to handle~!” grinned Flamista as she glanced her nails.

  
“Come at me, weakling.” taunted Tetrax.

  
“Erk!?! Grrrr… GRAAAAAOOOWW!!!” Hotfreeze let out a roar before he jumped across the field and swung his claws. Tetrax thrust his hand upward and suddenly, a crystal tower spawn out of the soils and “punched” the Ickiton to the sky.

  
“Hunters, scatter!” Tetrax ordered as they all but Tetrax jumped to the sky. Sixsix soar up at full speed then converted his claws into energy saws.

  
“¡¡¡yruF walC yznerF [Frenzy Claw Fury!!!]” Sixsix increased his speed to subsonic, slashing Hotfreeze as a red blur then continued slashing in 8 different angles, fracturing his armors greatly then tackled him at full blunt force that send him spinning in the air. Trotent soar up by his great leaping strength and is above Hotfreeze.

  
“1,000 Fists of Death!!!” Trotent's joints ejects huge streams then charge in and land literally 1,000 of bone-crushing, murderous consecutive punches at 750 mph. His 1,000th fist is a cross punch and smashed against his jaws, blood spew out as he let out an agonizing pain before being propelled toward Flamista, who flown up with her body producing a massive heat and curl up.

  
“Supernova Burst!!! RRRAAAAHHH!!!” Flamista spread her arms and legs as her body discharged a close proximity superheated explosion, impacting Hotfreeze and Trix at such force, they screamed in agony and burn. She ceased fire as he fell down at basic speed but Kraab jumped up, swung his giant claw and grabbed him.

  
“Earth Piledriver!!” Kraab dropped at full speed due of his weights and rammed Hotfreeze against the earth, creating huge explosion of rock and Hotfreeze let out a scream before he got lifted up and got blasted away by Kraab’s energy cannon.

  
Hotfreeze went flying toward Tetrax and he swiftly caught his skull, swung him over and slammed him on the ground. He held out his hand cannon and aimed at his head.

  
“No!!!” screamed the Gems.

  
“Bang!” He mockingly make a gunfire sound as the Omnitrix made a dying beep then Hotfreeze burst into red light and morphed back into Steven, inherited all injuries and he can't move. “Still thinking we're bluffing?” he asked.

  
“That was fun.” said Flamista as they all gathered around Steven.

  
“No way… They one shot Hotfreeze?!” baffled Amethyst.

  
“They made Omega DNA seems puny…” mouthed Pearl.

  
“No…” Garnet broke down in tears and was struggled to defuse but there's not enough space so she remains in between states.

  
“YOU ANIMALS!!!” roared Cat's Eye in primal rage.

  
“You Gems slain many innocence so DONT YOU DARE CALL US ANIMALS!!!” Trotent snapped as he shot daggers at them.

  
“Now the weapon of hope is ours.” Tetrax kneel down and grabbed the Omnitrix but Trix pops out and stab him, only to break his claws.

  
“Argh!! L-Leave my brother...alone!!” Trix panted in pain.

  
“Brother? AI, you cannot believed this Gem is your brother. You have a bigger purpose.” said Tetrax.

  
“To...d-destroy planets??” panted Trix.

  
“¿¿¿yortseD ¿tahW [What? Destroy???]”

  
“The Virtualoids found the starship that housed the Omnitrix. Though it got destroyed in battle, it's possible the crash had wiped the Omnitrix’s memory bank clean.” said Kraab.

  
“So it forgotten its mission.” Flamista sighed at the complications.

  
“What mi-mission?” panted Trix as Steven struggled to stand but Kraab held him down.

  
“To save the universe from the Gems!” Tetrax declared as he held up his fist.

  
“What?!” exclaimed Pearl.

  
“Save… You are lying… The Crysta--” before Trix answer, Trotent roared.

  
“Fool!!! The Gems had destroyed countless planets, murdering billions of innocence, both heroes and criminals!!! My home planet was destroyed in 4 cycles ago!! Along with my son!!!” He yelled as oils leaks out like tears.

  
“All who served the Diamonds are all criminals!! My home is now a frozen, dead star…” frowned Flamista.

  
“N-No…” moaned Steven.

  
“We weren't part of them!! We rebelled the High Authorities with--” Kraab cut Cat's Eye off.

  
“With Pink Diamond. We know, we're part of her Rebellion then Rose Quartz shattered her! And you, Gentle Knight, destroyed my body in your wake of rage!!!” snapped Kraab as he pointed at Pearl, who remains stunned.

  
“That's a lie! Rose would never Shatter Pink!! She loved us all!!!” yelled the unstable Garnet.

  
“Then why you all fled to Earth? Only a criminal flee from the act of crime!” frowned Tetrax.

  
“Plus, we didn't believed it so either but because you all fled then later seal Rose Levin in the another dimension, you proven yourselves guilty!” Flamista snarled in fury.

  
“She was trying to kill us!!!” argued Amethyst.

  
“Enough! We're running out of time!” Tetrax said as he grabbed Trix and pulled him up then ripped Steven's shirt off. “We'll shatter you and… What?” Tetrax gasped.

  
“No way!” Flamista said in awe.

  
“...rewolF to ngiS ehT [The Sign of Pink Flower…]” Sixsix bowed his head. The bounty hunters remains stunned over the pink scar Steven gain from his first regeneration. On cue, it start glowing brightly then the gemstone produced a healing aura and completely restored Steven at full health.

  
“Whoa!! It did it again!!” gasped Steven.

  
“I'm all better now!” Trix beamed as he pump his arms. To his surprise, Tetrax puts them down then he commands the crystals to free the Gems.

  
“It's ON!!!” Cat's Eye began to charge but Pearl stopped her while Amethyst helped Sapphire and Ruby, and Pinkflare shook her head. “What!?!” She snarled but grew confused of Pearl's face then she walked toward them.

  
“...Tetrax…” She began as all hunters turned at her. “I cannot say that you're wrong about Quartz's false accusation, nor I can prove her innocence… but I know all of us cause lot of grief and sins before we rebelled. We fled here because we were too ashamed, too scared and most of all, we want to run away from reality… Pink Diamond is my best friend and teacher… My Diamond… I was broken when I heard her Shatter but I know Rose through our Fusion and know she has no vile intent to do that… I knew the cries of justice were coming for us because we encountered a victim of our past and we learned the Omnitrix DNA are sentient. I...I cannot explained professionally… B-but I don't want to be condemned by our sins, we just want redemption… I know it's not enough but...if it is satisfy your quench… I'll deliver your justice in Rose's place…!” Pearl, eyes pouring with tears and lips quivering, dropped on her knees and bow her head.

  
“Pearl?!!” gasped everyone.

  
“No!!!” cried Steven then hugged Tetrax's leg. “No, please!! Don't kill Pearl!! I beg you!! I already lost my mother without even meeting her! I can't lose another!! Please! Pleeeease!!!!” cried Steven in deep sorrow.

  
“How can you call this justice? You're no better then those evil Gems!!!” Trix yelled in angry and sorrow as he bashed Tetrax's knee with no harm.

  
“Well?” asked Flamista, dropping her sassy attitude.

  
“... No.” Tetrax said. The Gems grew tense and Steven glanced up at the hunter. “...If the Son of Quartz inherited the Sign of Pink Flower, then Rose Quartz was innocent.” he answered.

  
“But…!” Trotent began but withdrawn as he calm his rage and let it go.

  
“Kid, keep the Omnitrix. You may haven't learn the full power of the Omnitrix… But you did proven worthy.” Tetrax said as he glanced at him.

  
“How? By our strength, skills?!” beamed Steven.

  
“No. By having a heart of a Human. We aliens had been at war for thousands of years but you humans, unaware of the war, still grasp the understanding of life, of goodness and of love. You, Son of Quartz, are the Champion we seeks.” He answered

  
“REALLY!?!” gasped Steven and Trix in awe.

  
“Gems, we'll travel the galaxies to gather the remaining rebellion and informed them of Rose's innocence and her son. If the boy is ready to fight, call us.” said Kraab as he gave Pearl a communicator. She stood up and wiped her tears.

  
“Hey, then why are you all here??” asked Amethyst.

  
“Of course… how did you know the Omnitrix was here??” asked Sapphire.

  
“We were hired by Vilgax to collect it but now we'll reject the bounty. Beware, as Vilgax has his own agenda for the Omnitrix.” said Tetrax as he turn and toss an orb, opening the portal. “Let's go.” Tetrax marched forward and went through the portal.

  
“.dlihc, llew niarT [Train well, child.]” said Sixsix as it walked away, though Steven didn't understand what he said.

  
“This doesn't mean I forgive you! One puff then we're squares!” declared Kraab as he followed, with Trotent following. Flamista approached Pearl and gazed at her for a bit.

  
“Listen, uh… I wasn't thrill on apologizing but maybe we can work it out. Like...a dinner or something… Argh, I hate this!!! Just take this and bye!!” Flamista rudely gave Pearl a metal card and storm off with her flames being pink, showing she's embarrassed. Pearl read it and it's Flamista’s phone number, resulting Pearl to blush heavily.

  
“You're pathetic around women.” said Trotent as he waited for her.

  
“Shut up!! I got a thing with booty gals!!!” She snorted as she pass through the portal. Trotent chuckled as he followed  and the portal closed.

  
All the Gems gathered and surrounded Steven. Ruby spoke up.

  
“Who would've thought that scar symbolize Pink…” Ruby comments.

  
“And there are still aliens hating us…” add Sapphire.

  
“I'm concerns that Trix and I ARE THE CHOSEN ONE!!!” beamed Steven.

  
“Too bad we couldn't get all combination code but now we know the aliens has more powers then we lead to believed! We gotta train harder!!” Trix cheered.

  
“I'm glad you're okay, nyah~!” Cat's Eye hugged her kittens, with Pinkflare join the cuddle.

  
“Boys?” Pearl began and the brothers glanced at her. “Thank you for defending me.” She smiled with tears.

  
“Welcome!” They smiled. Amethyst just giggled the whole time and everyone looked at her.

  
“What's so funny?” asked Sapphire.

  
“Pearl gots a new girlfriend ~!” sang Amethyst in a teasing manner.

  
“WHAT!?! I DO NOT HAVE ROMANTIC AFFECTION TOWARD THAT PYRONITE!!!” screamed Pearl in anger and embarrassment.

  
“Aww, you both are hotheads, a true matching couple!” teased Amethyst as she dash off because Pearl pull out her spear and chased her.

  
“GET BACK HERE, AMETHYST!!!” She yelled. The gang began laughing and watch the slim gem comically chased the purple gem around the forest as the screen fade into black.

  
The End.

  
Next time on Steven 10 - After Steven frees a Corrupted Gem, he tries to make it his pet.


	14. Monster Pet

Chapter 14: Monster Pet

  
The scene opens up to show the northern mountains where a blizzard was in the process, causing the area to gain more snow on the ground and trees. The scene than switches to show the Crystal Gems walking through the blizzard, each wearing snow gear to protect them from the elements. There have been sightings of a ice monster rampaging all over the area causing havoc for the locals, leading for the local government to ask that the group handles this Corrupted Gem before it causes more destruction. This was also a good place for Steven and Trix to practice on the next Gem Element they chose to learn next: Fire.

  
The battle against the bounty hunters thought Steven a lot. Not only he learns the Omnitrix was created to save the universe from a galactic war against the evil Gems but learns he barely had full understanding of the aliens’ true powers. Trix was still soured that he was unable to unlock more DNAs but was happy to know what was his objective.

  
The boys decided to learn to control fire, since it might give them a way to handle Red Diamond since he was supposedly the most powerful fire user there is. That, and after witnessing Flamista's powers and Tetrax's statement over Hotfreeze, he wants to master Fire before Water.

  
Amethyst was really excited about the boys learning to use the fire element, Pearl on the other hand was worried they would burn down the house if not careful. Ruby was the most excited about their decision, as she could teach her boys the same fire abilities she has been using for thousands of years. Sapphire promised Pearl that Steven will learn Water next, which she relaxed.

  
The group kept marching through the deep snow until Garnet spotted a cave on the side of the mountain they were climbing, it was a good place to take shelter from the blizzard. She stopped in her tracks and turned to the others, giving them a gesture to follow her. Everyone nodded and walked through the freezing snow to get to the cave, once they made it they quickly ran inside and got deep inside of the hollow mountain.

  
Once everyone was safely inside Garnet unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, both wearing red and blue versions of Garnet’s snow outfit. Ruby spotted some wood near a wall and blasted it with some fire, creating some heat to warm everyone up.

  
“Man it’s freezing in here!!! How long do we have to stay in this ice nightmare?!” complained Amethyst shivering from the sheer cold, even Gems could feel things like heat and cold.

  
“My whiskers are frozen solid, meeow!” complained Cat’s Eye as one of her feline whiskers comically broke off and fell to the ground. Cat’s Eye hated the cold a lot, almost as much as she hated the water. Her hair would always be frozen solid and she couldn’t stop shivering, this made her fighting harder to do.

  
“I know this isn’t very comfortable, but we need to poof and bubble that Corrupted Gem before it causes anyone to get hurt.” explained Sapphire with sympathy for her comrades, unlike her they can’t really handle the cold.

  
“Let me try something….” said Steven as he held up his hands together, squinting his eyes as he began concentrating.

  
Everyone watched as the boy kept focusing on his hands, until suddenly a small spark of fire flew from his fingers. Steven continued focusing even more as more ambers came out from his palms, until a small fire flowed up from his cupped hands. “Feww, this element is a lot harder to control than earth!!” he said with some sweat coming from his forehead, he only started learning to control the fire element a few days ago.

  
“Great job Steven, all that practice really paid off!” cheered Ruby with pride in her voice, truly proud her little Steven was now able to use the fire element. Even though he is still not able to generate more than a small amount of flames, it was still a great feeling to see him embracing what she considered the most important element to the Gem race.

  
“I'm still urging he should learn Water first. Fire requires a lot of focus in raw power. Water helps on balance of mind and body.” Pearl insisted.

  
“The boys picked Fire, Pearl. Let it go.” Sapphire sighed.

  
“Maybe a time with her girlfriend will hel--BLAAGH!!!” Amethyst got splashed then comically frozen by Pearl.

  
“She's not my girlfriend! We barely met!” scoffed Pearl.

  
“Still, I managed to form a fire.” Steven pointed out.

  
“Yeah, but how about we try something a little more effective.” stated Trix, winking one of his digital eyebrows.

  
Steven smirked understanding the meaning. The boy stopped generating the flames and held his Omnitrix arm up, allowing Trix to fold back into the Omnitrix core and rose the dial. Steven scrolled through transformations such as Razorfang, Multiblade and Statibot until finally stopping at Pyroburst. He held his other arm up in the air, than slammed the dial down activating the transformation.

  
A flash of green light appeared around the group before vanishing, once the light was gone everyone turned to see that the boys hadn’t transformed into the Pyronite. Instead standing there was Aquaclaw, looking all around himself both confused and frustrated about the messed transformation.

  
“Oh come one, another wrong transformation!” complained the aquatic alien, getting tired of getting the wrong alien.

  
“We really should get that device fixed, these accidental transformations are becoming problematic...” stated Pearl looking at the Omnitrix dial, thinking of the device more of a nuisance than an advantage now.

  
“Where would we go to get it fixed!?! We don’t even know where the Omnitrix was created!!?” asked Trix coming out of the Omnitrix core. He fully understood how annoying these messed forms are, but there was nothing he could do to handle it. “I already tried to fix the watch more than a dozen times, but the damage seems to be too complicated for me to repair with the limited resources and info I have! And Krabb destroyed the starship that brought me here!!” he added, just than he began vibrating. Trix looked behind him to see Aquaclaw shivering, his skin looking a little more blue than usual.

  
“You okay there, Stevo?” asked Amethyst raising an eyebrow at the shivering alien, noticing the liquid seen through his transparent skin looking a little more solid than usual.

  
“B…being a f...fish in a cold p...place isn’t a really good idea, unless I want to be a f...fishstick!” mumbled Aquaclaw, not able to speak clearly with how cold he was. Just than a loud crash from deep in the cave caught everyone’s attention, even making Aquaclaw stop shivering a little.

  
“That must have been the Corrupted Gem, now our chance nyaa!” meowed Cat’s Eye as she got on all fours and started sprinting to the source of the sound. Pearl and Amethyst brought out their Gem Weapons and ran after her, leaving the others behind.

  
“Are you going to be okay like that?” asked Ruby worried about how Aquaclaw might be vulnerable, making this situation even more dangerous. Aquaclaw and Trix looked over themselves for a second, before turning their heads to stare at each other.

  
“We better try something else.” stated Trix, causing Aquaclaw to nod and press down on the Omnitrix dial after the little Omnitrix folded back into the core. A flash of red energy surrounded the alien before morphing him back into Steven, who than activated the Omnitrix to pick a different transformation. He scrolled over Rockhead, Aquaclaw and stopped at Blockhead. Just than Steven got an idea, maybe it was time to work on his earth powers a little.

  
“Hey Trix, bring up the Elemental Switch selection, I wanna give Blockhead a more rocky look.”said the boy with a grin, excited about using the Elemental Switch again.

  
“Wait, isn’t using that function a little too risky?” asked Ruby, worried about how the stress on their bodies would affect the wound they got caused by Omega DNA.

  
“No worries Ruby, I did a little tinkering to make the stress on our muscles a little less aggressive!” assured Trix bringing up the Elemental Switch holograms, with the earth element being the only option as usual. Steven pressed the earth symbol and pressed down the Omnitrix dial, causing a flash of green and brown light to fill the cave. Ruby and Sapphire looked to see Blockhead in his new earth form.

  
Blockhead is now much larger, his new earth form giving the alien much more bulk and mass. His blocky appearance is now more circular, making him look like he is mae of tubes instead of blocks. His body is mainly composed of rocks, stone and sand. His shoulders, stomach and forearms are completely made of stone with several spikes on the sides. His feet are much larger now, being made of solid rock and having toes made of stone. Around his chest is a bulky rock armor, with several stars engraved into the sides filled with sand.

  
The helmet on his head is now circular and much larger, also now covering his mouth completely. His fists are made of sand with stone spikes on his knuckles, while the rest of his body now covered in stone or rock are also completely made of sand. There are large dark pink ling doing down his chest, shoulders and arms. Blockhead now has metal knee bands with yellow stars on the center. The Omnitrix is located on his chest, while the Gemstone is on the top boulder making his stomach.

  
“Oh yeah, the big ape is in the house!” cheered Blockhead looking at his new body, liking the bigger mass he has now. He banged his fists together a few times, causing the air to shift and the ground to shack. “Blockhead is gonna smash that Corrupted Gem into pieces!” he gloated looked at bot Ruby and Sapphire, while Sapphire had a smile Ruby had a raised eyebrow as she was thinking of something.

  
“You're not really much of a Blockhead, more like a Stonehead!” stated Ruby, coming up with that name from the large rock helmet on his head. Stonehead seemed to like that name, although it was only apparent from the shape of his eyes since most of his face was covered. Trix came out of the Omnitrix core, looking at the two small Gems from the height of Stonehead.

  
“Nice name Ruby, we'll go with that one!” said Trix giving a smile to the red Gem, causing her to blush a darker red. Just than a large smashing sound was heard from deep in the cave where the other three went, reminded the others of the Corrupted Gem they were hunting down.

  
“What was that!?” asked Stonehead turning his head to the pathway the others ran to, hearing another large bang coming from the direction. “Come on guys, we gotta help the others!” the stone ape said picking up Ruby and Sapphire in his arm, running to where the sounds were coming from.

  
The group entered a large ice cavern, the ground was covered in snow and large frozen rocks. The walls were encased in ice with vapor coming off of them, normally when ice have vapor in it that was a sign the frozen substance were too cold to touch. The ceiling was covered in ice stalactites, all of which were in the danger of falling down from all the shaking of the area. Speaking of the shaking, the source was the group fighting against the Corrupted Gem.

  
The creature has a large and bulky body, completely made of solid ice. It has long arms with several spikes on its wrists, with the fingers being spiky. The Corrupted Gem has short legs with two toes, each knee having a curved spike on top. The head is carved into five, shar protrusions. It has a large mouth that is covered in small ice spikes, while in the mouth are six razor sharp fangs on the bottom and four on the top. The creature has two dark, hexagonal eyes. The Corrupted Gem is about a few feet taller than Garnet or Fist Thrash, making it roughly eight to ten feet tall. It's body is transparent, letting everyone see the gemstone inside of the middle of the body.

  
Amethyst wrapped her whip around the creatures arm, giving it a hard tug before the abendage broke off. She smirked by the accomplishment, only to than watch as the ice monster regenerated the missing arm in a matter of seconds. Amethyst just looked shocked, while back to the others Trix was using his scanners to learn more about the Corrupted Gem.

  
“This things is totally made of ice, so even if we shatter it, she’ll just regenerate right on the spot!” stated Trix turning his scanners off, Stonehead jumping down behind Pearl and Cat’s Eye.

  
“Wooo, nice look Steven!” said Cat’s Eye looking at the new form, Pearl also seemed to be impressed by it. Blockhead was her favorite form, though he is really the only transformation she didn’t get bothered with. This new version of him still had the symmetrical style the normal one had, only in the form of earth.

  
“Yes well, it does have a certain charm to it…..” said Pearl, turning her head and blushing, not wanting Trix to get the satisfaction of seeing her actually liking an Omnitrix form.

  
Unfortunately for her, Trix caught the blush she made right before she fully turned her head away. The little Omnitrix gained a digital smile on his face, making a mental note to tease her about it when they got back home.

  
Their conversation was cut short when Amethyst was thrown past them and hit the ice wall hard, causing cracks to form behind her back. Before Stonehead could run up to her to help, he was tackled by the ice creature who soon started to punch him in the face once on top of him. Ruby summoned her gauntlet and bursted in flames, running over to help Stonehead.

  
Everyone ran behind her with their weapons out and ready, Amethyst is than seen jumping from the wall and pulling another whip. Stonehead used his arms to block the punches of the Corrupted Gem, with Ruby jumping on the creatures back and punching it repeatedly. Because of the fire surrounding the Gem and the Corrupted Gem being made of ice, a large mist of steam was created that clouded the group.

  
“Take that, take that, take that!!!” shouted Ruby as she kept punching the ice monster on it’s neck, causing more steam to be created. the other Gems ran inside the mist and all found their way to the conflict, Stonehead was currently holding back the creature’s arms with his own. Pearl quickly got an idea, she began charging her spear.

  
“Cat’s Eye, time for a cat hurricane!” she shouted to her teammate, who quickly nodded and got right in front of Pearl’s spear. Wind was being circled around Cat’s feet, moving faster and faster as more air surrounded her.

  
“Auuugh!!” the ice creature screamed from pain as Ruby kept hitting her with the hot gauntlet, apparently while physical attacks can't hurt the creature, extreme heat can deal real pain. Amethyst tried pulling Stonehead from underneath the Corrupted Gem with her whip, while Pearl kept generating more wind around Cat’s Eye.

  
“Wind Nature - Feline Twister!!” shouted both Pearl and Cat’s Eye as the air around Cat’s Eye suddenly turned into a mini tornado that blowed right under the Corrupted Gem, Ruby jumping off right before she got caught in the attack.

  
Amethyst helped Stonehead get back on his feet with the help of Sapphire, Cat’s Eye walked to the middle of the tornado as the beast was being levitated twenty feet off the ground. The feline Gem than charged her cats claw in Gem Energy and touched the corner of the wind, suddenly her energy mixed with the air as the tornado kept going.

  
“Everyone stand back, this wind is about to get lethal!!” shouted Pearl as her ally kept adding her Gem Energy into the air attack, once reaching the top the tornado begane to cut away at the Corrupted Gem’s body until it was in little pieces. Everyone watched in amaze as the brown wind came down and lowered the Corrupted Gem’s gemstone onto the ground, with Pearl walking over and bubbling it.

  
“That was so cool, you guys kicked that things butt!” cheered Stonehead as the Omnitrix timed out and he morphed back into Steven, walking over to Cat’s Eye and Pearl with the others. Pearl tapped the bubble, sending the Corrupted Gem back to the temple. Cat’s Eye was putting away her cats claw when suddenly Steven ran up to her from behind and gave her a hug, causing her to smile and return it.

  
“You were amazing Cat’s Eye, Connie would be so impressed!!” said the boy with a big smile, warming the feline Gem’s heart.

  
“Yeah, you really showed that overgrown icicle who’s boss, wayda go!” added Trix turning back into his robotic form, also giving Cat’s Eye a smile. She just blushed before lifting the two boys up and nuzzling their checks with hers. She let out several purrs as she held the two, with them laughing from her whiskers tickling their faces.

  
Sapphire watched the scene smiling, happy with the family bond the group has for each other. All that needed to be fixed was Pearl’s relationship with Cat’s Eye and Trix, since those were really big issues that needed to be taken care of soon.

  
Just than a glowing light flash on Sapphire’s eye from the right corner, when she turned to look the source was an object glowing from inside one of the frozen walls. Everyone notice the glowing as we'll, prompting the group to walk over to see what was producing this glow. Cat’s Eye was still holding Steven and Trix as she walked over with the others, not wanting to let them down from her embrace.

  
“Ruby, can you melt away some of the ice so we can see what is inside?” asked Sapphire, wondering what the strange object might be. It was giving off a familiar flow of energy, but she couldn’t put her finger on what it might be.

  
“No prob Sappy!” smiled Ruby with a wink and a finger pointed at Sapphire, causing the blue Gem to blush and freeze the ground around her.

  
Ruby walked over to the wall and placed both her hands on the surface, she concentrated for a bit and started increasing her body heat. The ice slowly started to melt away, making the ice covering the glowing object become thinner and the glow to become brighter. Everyone had to squint their eyes from the overwhelming glow, but all the Gems besides Steven and Trix gasped when they saw what was behind the ice.

  
Once all the ice was melted away from the wall, there was revealed to be a crystal impeded in it. The crystal is palm-sized, spiky cluster of pink and blue crystals, encased partially in a chunk of ice-like crystal. Ruby backed away once she saw what the others were looking at, Trix and Steven were both confused by everyone’s reaction.

  
“What’s so special about a crystal, is it a Gem?” asked Trix, wondering if this was a chance for the Crystal Gems to get another member. Pearl just looked at the little Omnitrix confused for a moment, before giggling with her left hand over her mouth.

  
“No... mhmh, this is the Shooting Star!” announced Pearl with her eyes turned to stars, and gasping in amazement. The boys just looked at her confused, Pearl was really acting weird about that thing.

  
“Okayyy, and what’s so special about it…?” asked Trix, still not getting why this thing was so important to the Gems.

  
“It was one of the most powerful weapons Gem used in the past, it was able to incinerate anything within fifty feet to nothing but ashes!” stated Sapphire looking over the Shooting Star, the boys were blown away by what they just heard. Steven had stars in his eyes while Trix used his scanners to analyze the crystal, wanting to know how powerful it was.

  
“Dang, my scanners say this thing has enough power burn down Beach City!” gasp Trix, hardly believing such a small stone could have so much power inside it. He then looked at the crystal one more time, while analyzing the surface structure. “How are we going to remove it? My scanners tell me that simple touching the Shooting Star will cause it to erupt!” asked the robotic boy making his digital face in the form of a question mark, showing everyone his confusion.

  
“Even if we could prevent the explosion, we still wouldn’t be able to psychically touch the Shooting Star as it is so hot that even Garnet can’t hold it.” stated Ruby looking worried, how would they be able to remove the Shooting Star without touching it.

  
“Hold up, if it’s that hot, than why isn’t the ice melting?” asked Amethyst scratching her head, with everyone realizing her question was on point. Sapphire and Pearl looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, Ametyst had brought up a excellent point.

  
“Maybe being in the frozen mountains for thousands of years cooled down the star, we might be able to make contact without harm.” suggested Pearl, hoping there was a chance they could retrieve such a powerful piece of Gem history.  Not to mention what having such a powerful weapon would do for the group, they would have an extra measure to handle more powerful enemies like Omega DNA, Vilgax and the Diamonds’ warriors.

  
“We’ll need some careful hands to remove the Shooting Star without detonating it. Ruby, you know what to do!” said Sapphire as she held a hand to her wife and looked at her with a loving smile, Ruby did the same in return and took her hand. The two danced the waltz for a moment before their gemstones started glowing, soon they both turned into bright energy and came together. Garnet was than formed and summoned her gauntlets, walking over to the Shooting Star.

  
“Careful Garnet, one wrong touch and that thing will go sky high!!!” stated Cat’s Eye in a worried manner, holding onto Steven and Trix even tighter.

  
They all watched as the Fusion Gem placed both her hands on the Shooting Star, pulling with some noticeable difficulty to remove the item from the ice wall. Garnet had to move her feet on the ice wall itself to help her tug at the weapon, pulling with all her might to get it loose. Finally the Shooting Star started moving a few inches, Garnet gave one last powerful tug and she fell on her back with the now free weapon in her hands. Everyone ran up around her as she created a bubble around the Shooting Star, as an extra measure to keep it from exploding.

  
“Excellent work Garnet, you did it!” complimented Pearl truly happy they managed to retrieve the Shooting Star, this was going to give the Crystal Gems the extra power they needed.

  
“Let’s head back to the Temple, we need to get the Shooting Star a proper containment unit immediately!” stated Garnet getting back on her feet, everyone giving a nod to her.

  
Suddenly the ground started to shake with all the ice cracking, everyone began looking all around them for the source of the sudden quake. Steven looked up to see the ice stalactites shaking around, looking ready to fall on them.

  
“Guys, the stalactites!” warned the boy to everyone, who stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the frozen spikes getting ready to fall on them. Before they could move out of the way a dozen of the stalactites broke and began heading for them, all the Gems braced themselves as Steven’s eyes began to glow brown.

  
He moved his left arm up in to air, and using his earth powers created a dome of frozen stone and ground over the entire group. The ice spikes collided with the stone dome and shattered, preventing anyone from getting stabbed.

  
“Nice quick thinking Steven, we were almost a skish-kabob!” said Trix wiping his head with his claw, pretending to wipe away sweat.

  
Steven waited until the sounds and shaking had stopped before collapsing the earth dome around the group, with everyone looking at all the damage done to the cavern. Trix scanned the ground and used the info in his database, trying to figure out what happened.

  
“My software tells me this part of the area doesn't normally get earthquakes, and my scanners tell me the source was something moving below us.” stated the robotic boy looking at everyone, they weren’t looking at him but instead at the entrance they came out of. Trix looked ahead and saw that the cave hole was now sealed with snow and ice, blocking any openings.

  
“We’re trapped!” shouted Pearl in a panic, horrified by the outcome of the sudden quake. How on earth would they get out of here if the entrance was blocked, it would take hours for everyone to dig out all that ice.

  
“I say we blow the ice away, it's be a lot faster!” suggested Amethyst, excited about using explosions on a mission. She had brought some fireworks on missions in the past, but always got a lecture from Pearl about playing around on serious Gem business.

  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT!!” shouted Pearl, not believing Amethyst would even suggest something so dangerous or stupid. “The explosion would cause the mountain to fall on us, and unlike us, Steven can’t reform!” she added, trying to strengthen her argument.

  
“I’m actually with Pearl on this one, we’re so deep in the mountain that the weight of it falling on us would equal several hundreds tons of weight!” added Trix, looking around the cavern, trying to see if there was another exit they might have missed.

  
“Me too, I don’t want my little kittens crushed to death!” agreed Cat’s Eye, snuggling the two boys closer to her. Steven was starting to get tired of the hug, also his legs were falling asleep.

  
“Oh Cat’s Eye, could you let us down now?” asked the boy to the feline Gem, who reluctantly nodded and set Steven back on the ground. He dusted himself off of snow and walked around, trying to look for a way out with Trix.

  
They looked over the walls and ground, hoping to find something that might help the group escape. It was at that moment Steven spotted a large hole to the far end of the cavern, it was big enough to fit someone like Garnet through and seemed to go deep into the mountain.

  
“Hey guys, look at this!” called out the boy to his friends, who all ran up and looked where Steven was pointing. “I think this might be a way outta here, it’s better than waiting in this cavern.” he stated, hoping his idea might work.

  
“My scanners say it goes even deeper into the mountain, but it also leads to several far tunnels that may lead us out of here!” added Trix, having Steven’s back on this.

  
“I don’t know, heading even deeper would only make the chance of the mountain falling even greater...” Pearl said, not really liking this escape plan. “Garnet, what do you think?” she asked the tall Gem, wanting to know what she thought.

  
“We don’t have much of a choice, let's go with Steven’s plan.” answered Garnet, making sure to keep a careful grip on the bubbled Shooting Star. “We better get going! The faster we leave the faster, I can get this thing contained.” she said, with everyone nodding in agreement, heading straight for the tunnel.

  
*****

  
The group was seen walking down the deep and dark tunnel, the Gems used their gemstones to light the way. The walk was long and quiet, so Amethyst decided to jokingly ask “are we there yet”. Pearl kept saying no and was growing more annoyed with the purple Gem, but that only made Amethyst want to continue. Even the boys were started to get tired of Amethyst, it was really bugging them.

  
“Are we there yet….?” Amethyst snickered, trying to contain her laughter. She found this hilarious, made walking down this tunnel worth wild.

  
“For the hundred time... NO!!!!!” Pearl shouted in frustration and sending a loud echo, beyond annoyed with Amethyst for asking the same stupid question the whole walk. Her body nearly gave a sudden pulse of energy that shook the cave, which startled everyone, with Garnet almost dropping the Shooting Star on the ground.

  
“Amethyst, I think you should stop now. I don’t want Pearl to turn back into the Graceful Knight again!” whispered Cat’s Eye in Amethyst’s ear, sounding scared about the idea of Pearl going back to her true self. Everyone was still on edge with Pearl’s true power, she had tried to assure everyone that she wouldn't go berserk again but it didn’t help calm their nerves.

  
Amethyst gulped and nodded in agreement, not wanting Pearl to go crazy and turn the whole mountain to dust. Everyone just kept walking down the tunnel, everyone calmed down and kept up the pace. Steven was getting tired of walking for so long, but none of his alien forms had a digging ability nor did he have enough skill to use his earth powers to get them out.

  
“I wish I had an alien who can drill his way through the grounds and rocks… *shudder* drills... never mind!” the boy said remembering his fear of drills. Since the first battle he and Trix had with Kevin, Steven is completely terrified of drills in any kinds. “Maybe we can tell stories to past the time...” he suggested, Cat’s Eye being the first to raise her hand.

  
“I got a story you might like! How would you and Trix like to hear about how I came to love the animals and nature of Earth!?” asked the feline Gem with a smile, which her two little cubs nodded yes with excitement. Cat’s Eye began her story, with the scene switching to a flashback of her past

  
5,812 YEARS AGO

  
In the middle of a large jungle, there lays a pink ship that had the appearance of a metal flying saucer. Black markings were on the edge of the ship as well as a large glowing symbol on the top shaped like a diamond, the ship is standing on five large spikes on the bottom. The view switched to show the front of the ship, where a hatch opens up and lowers itself down morphing into stairs.

  
The entrance is glowing pink with a black silhouette walking down, the view switches to the ground where the sound of steps are heard. Finally a pair of feet walk down to the ground, with the view going up to show the body of the person standing their. It is revealed to be Cat’s Eye, only with a much different look.

  
She obviously didn’t have her cat ear and tail, since this was long before she gained those features. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a dark pink metal ring, and was a little shorter than what she had in the present. She was wearing a dark pink jumpsuit with black stripes on her legs and arms, with black boots on her feet. Cat’s Eye was also wearing black gloves that reached all the way to her elbows, along with dark pink shoulder pads that each have a pink diamond shape on the center. On her chest is a large pink diamond symbol, with black around edges.

  
Cat’s Eye looked around the area of the jungle, it was full of exotic trees, plants and insects. She gave a small smile before hearing several footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw her two teammates on the recon mission she was on. “Alright girls, this is the place. Let's scout out as soon as we can.” she said as her teammates stepped to the ground, allowing us to have a full view of them. Both of them were Cat’s Eye Gems, only with a few differences.

  
The one on the right was wearing the same jumpsuit Cat’s Eye was wearing, only hers was colored yellow with with the black parts replaced by dark green. On her chest was a yellow diamond symbol, with the same black around the edges. Her hair was going down her back, and was noticeably long. Her skin was oddily a light shade of green, with her hair being a dark green. Her gemstone was located where her right eye should be, and was colored green instead of brown. “Don’t get too excited about this, Brown Cat’s Eye, this is just another boring scout mission to learn about this plant’s animal species.” stated the green Cat’s Eye with a mature voice, that seemed to have a slight european accent.

  
The one on the left wore a blue jumpsuit with the black replaced by dark purple, a blue diamond symbol on her chest with black around the edges. Her skin was a light blue, with her hair being a dark blue tied in a ponytail like our Cat’s Eye. Her gemstone was located on her right thigh and was colored blue, where there was also a golden rode attached to her leg. “Don’t be such a gloomy Gem, Green Cat’s Eye, this is better than staying on a space station all the time.” said the Cat’s Eye to her teammate, who only scuffed in return.

  
“That’s the spirit, Blue Cat’s Eye, we’re finally going to explore a place instead of listening to all of Bloodstone’s ranting!” said Cat’s Eye with a chuckle, making the other two smile and giggle. There was one thing they all could agree on, Bloodstone had a temper that could make a Ruby seem calm. “Anyway we should get started, I’ll take the north while you two take the south and west!” she said, both of the other Cat’s Eye nodding in agreement.

  
Once they all decided when to return to the ship, they separated and began to explore, Cat’s Eye went south to explore some high activity she picked up with her scanners she had on the ship. She walked through the dark jungle with the sound of birds chirping in the distance, looking at all the different types of plants. Cat’s Eye noticed all types of reptiles and insects as she walked down her path, very interested with all the different species this planet seemed to have.

  
Cat’s Eye was too busy looking at all the nature to notice a tree root in front of her, causing her to trip and roll down a hill. She kept rolling down trying to stop by grabbing vines and rocks, but nothing worked to stop her from going down. Finally she rolled over a cliff and feel right on her butt, ending up in an open field.

  
“Owwww!” whined Cat’s Eye rubbing her bottom, her behind was really sore from the fall. “Where am I now?” she asked herself, before looking forward to something that took her breath away. Though technically she wasn’t breathing or have the need to, but she was still speechless.

  
On a large rock was a male lion roaring in the sky, with several lionesses roaring with him from the ground. They roared with power in their voices, the primal yell they were producing was almost magical. Cat’s Eye watched this scene in amazement, her eyes sparkling with how majestic the creatures looked.

  
PRESENT

  
Back to the present, Cat’s Eye was smiling with a dreamy look on her face. Steven and Trix looked really happy, that was a really good story. “Ever since I saw those mighty beasts roar with all their might, I fell in love with this planet!” said Cat’s Eye, pride in her voice.

  
“Interesting story, Cat’s Eye. I can see why you like felines so much now.” Trix said looking at the other Gems, then set his sights on Amethyst. “Hey Ame, got any stories of your own?” he asked, only receiving a giggle in return.

  
“Na dude, nothing like the others anyway.” Amethyst said with a carefree attitude, but Trix’s sensors let him know she felt a little down, making him wonder what might be bugging her.

  
“Pearl?” Trix began but Pearl just sighed.

  
“Sorry, I still don't feel like telling my past.” She replied.

  
“How about you Garnet, did you do anything in the past?” asked Steven knowing Garnet of all the Gems would have a lot of stories to tell, it will make walking down this deep tunnel go by easier.

  
“Well, I did help the Amazons by motivating them to defend without the need for men, they turned into tough and beautiful warriors.” Garnet stated looking over her shoulder, seeing how impressed Steven and Trix seemed to be.

  
“Wow, didn’t know you had such an impact on history!” stated Trix, making a mental note to check the history books and web for more events the Gems had a hand in.

  
“Some time later people started making their hairs into afros, guess I might've lift a bigger impression than I thought.” stated the Fusion Gem with a smirk, she was still flattered that her afro was now a known hairstyle.

  
“Wait… you invented the afro!?” asked Trix, very much surprised by this revelation that Garnet has brought to light. She nodded her head to him, confirming his question. *I have got to find out about this stuff sooner, what else did these Gems influence?* Trix thought as the group kept walking down, the tunnel seemed to go down forever or at least felt like it did.

  
“Hey Pearl I was wondering: why are you so interesting in having the Shooting Star?” asked Steven to the Gem walking next to him, wondering why Pearl of all people would be so happy about getting a bomb.

  
“Well you see Steven, the Shooting Star has more abilities other than creating explosions. The Gems that worked on the Shooting Star development it with certain uses for certain situations, so the crystal actually has many other ways to be used.” stated Pearl as the group made a right turn and felt that they were no longer going down, good thing because any deeper and the temperature might drop even more.

  
“What else can it do?” asked Trix, scanning the crystal again to see if there was anything he might have missed before. What the little Omnitrix found odd was this strange signal coming from deep inside of the Shooting Star, it was hard to get a read on but from what he could understand but it almost seemed like there was something organic inside it.

  
“Well it has the power to... AHHHH!” Pearl began to say before shouting when a loud mechanical scream was heard from deep in the cave. The sound boomed all around the group, who covered their ears to protect from the loud noise.

  
“AHHHH!!!!!!” screamed everyone in unison, the horrible sound made their ears feel like they're going to explode. It sounded like metal being rubbed together, the unbearable noise was making their ears bleed. The noise started changing to a more robotic shouting, but what was really weird about it was the fact Trix could understand it.

  
“What the…?” asked Trix as the robotic noise continued, but the more he listened the more the sounds started to actually seem like words.

  
He couldn’t believe himself, but for a second he thought the shriek was someone talking to him. After a few more seconds of the loud booming voice with the others still covering their ears from the volume, Trix was now fully understand what the sound was.

  
"KKRRRRP...BBRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAH!!" continued the loud shriek, but Trix was shocked to be able to understand the yell as words. He made sure to record the sounds and translate them so he could show Steven later, because he wouldn’t believe what he was hearing. [Omnitrix Model V1.5...WHERE ARE YOU!!!!] was what Trix heard, in a mature feminine voice that was robotic but somewhat…. Motherly.

  
“Eh, model 1.5?” asked Trix to himself, completely confused with what this stranger was saying. The robotic boy was already shocked to learn this horrible and loud noise was actually someone talking and that only he can understand it, but was also at a lost about being called a 1.5 model when he is clearly the original Omnitrix. Suddenly the noise just stopped, making everyone sigh in relief from it finally stopping.

  
“Model what?” asked Steven looking over to Trix, confused by what his bro just said.

  
“I know this is going to sound crazy, but I think that loud noise was actually someone talking to me!” said Trix looking down the dark tunnel, feeling a little creeped out being here any longer. Not only did this mysterious stranger knew who he was, but Trix worried it might be another bounty hunter, this time a merciless one.

  
“Really, what were they saying!?” asked Steven shocked to learn this, the others were also surprised by the revelation.

  
“Whoever it is called me model 1.5 of the Omnitrix, but that is just plain out insulting!!” stated Trix making a digital frown, crossing his arms in frustration. “I’m numbah one my brothah, so this weirdo needs a reality check!” Trix said in his street talk he learned from Amethyst with a snap of his pinchers, the purple Gem giggled at how funny he sounded.

  
Just than the ground started to shake, everyone looking around to see where it was coming from. Pearl looked up and saw that several of the frozen rocks and ice on the top of them was about to fall, but before she could warn anyone, a piece of ice fell down and bumped Garnet on the shoulder. She was caught by surprise and lost her grip on the bubbled Shooting Star, which fell to the ground and bounced to Steven, who was about to grab onto it.

  
“STEVEN, NO!!” shouted Garnet, warning the boy not to touch the bubble holding the Shooting Star inside. But it was too late, the moment the boy grabbed the bubble, it popped and the crystal fell on his hands. The object started glowing a bright red light that soon surrounded both Steven and Trix, a sparkling glow began to swirl around them.

  
“What the heck is going on!?” asked Amethyst watched what was happening, not having a clue what to do in this situation.

  
Before anyone could even so much as blink, both boys turned into energy and teleported away. Everyone became wide eyed and shocked, Amethyst ran to the spot the two were at and started looking around frantically.

  
“Where did they go?!” asked Cat’s Eye worried sick about what might have happened to her kittens, fearing the worst might have happened. Garnet noticed this and was quick to assure her, as she knew exactly what happened.

  
“Don’t worry, Cat’s Eye! The boys are safe, they were merely transported back to the temple.” assured the Gem Fusion, seeing her friend calm down with relief. Pearl on the other hand was confused, walking next to Garnet for answers.

  
“How did they get teleported in the first place, do you think it might have been Pinkflare?” she asked, wondering if the lioness might have followed the group without anyone knowing.

  
“I don’t think so, we would have seen her before she teleported away with the boys.” answered Garnet, also wondering what caused the boys to be sent to the temple.

  
Right at that moment, more quakng in the tunnel startled the group, making them look around to see what was making that quake. Than unexpectedly the wall to the right of them burst apart, leaving the group dodging flying rocks and covered in dust and snow. The Gems dusted themselves off of the debree, soon after gazing on what brock through the wall in the first place.

  
In the cover of a icey mist was a large figure with a feminine build, glowing circuit lines were the only thing going through the ice cloud. The Gems just looked at the mysterious figure stunned, which grew to utter shock when the mysterious being turned it's head to them and looked at the Crystal Gems with glowing green eyes and a symbol on its head shaped like the Omnitrix.

  
*****

  
Steven and Trix are seen being transported into a large and wide room that had large crystal veins on the walls and ceiling, in the center of the room is a large pit that is flowing with lava. Around the pit are small lines engraved in the floor that is also flowing with hot lava, stopping to the walls. The most noticeable thing was the hundreds of multicolored bubbled hovering to the ceiling, each one having a different gemstone inside. Steven and Trix fell to the ground with the Shooting Star in Steven’s arms, both of them felt like puking their guts out.

  
“Augh, my stomach…” complained Steven as he got back to his feet, clutching to his stomach with his left hand. The boy felt like he had just gotten off a rollercoaster, but soon snapped out of his sicken daze when he noticed where he was. “Wow, what is this place?!” he asked looking around, speechless from the appearance of the room he and Trix were taken to.

  
“Forget about the room, look up there!” said Trix pointing a pincher to the ceiling, where Steven looked and was shocked by all the bubbled gemstones floating just above them. Trix did a quick analize to check the number of bubbled gemstones, but when the total number appeared, he almost jumped from the Omnitrix base. “Oh my god, there is over 450 Corrupted Gems above us!!” gasped the robotic boy with wide digital eyes, his brother also very surprised by that number.

  
“450!?” asked Steven barley believing that number, for so many Corrupted Gems to be in one room. “This must be where the Gems store all the Corrupted Gems we captured.... Which means…” he started before Trix finished for him.

  
“We’re inside the Temple, we’re actually inside the Crystal Temple!” announced the robotic boy, looking as happy as Steven was. However they soon wonder how they even got here in the first place, until both of them looked down to the Shooting Star in Steven’s arms. “The Shooting Star must have transported us here, it was able to make us travel at light speed back to the temple!” said Trix amazed, this Gem weapon had more in it than he first thought.

  
“Look at this place, it's amazing!” complimented Steven walking around, turning to the left and right as he and Trix gazed at all the bubbles in the air.

  
Steven was so busy looked at all the bubbled gemstones above him that he didn’t noticed the one behind him, that he was getting ready to bump into as he was walking backwards. Before he turned around, Steven knocked the bubbled gemstone on the ground and the bubble popped.

  
“Oh no!” he gasped looking behind him, seeing the gemstone lying on the ground. Both Steven and Trix were frozen in place by the gemstone that was on the ground, they both knew who it belonged to without a doubt.

  
On the ground a few feet away from the two boys is the gemstone of Centipeetle, the same one that attacked them both at the Beach House and in that big fight with DNA and Animo. Steven was about to try and bubble the gemstone before Centipeetle reformed, but was a second too late. The gemstone glowed with a green light and bega floating in the air, energy coming out of the crystal making the form of the Centipeetle’s body. The energy mass kept growing as her head and legs began to form, she was almost finished reforming. Steven brought out his shield as he backed away from Centipeetle, Trix formed his tasers and set them to the highest setting.

  
Centipeetle was about done reforming, although she was still made of energy. She looked around and saw both the boys in front of her, making her get ready to strike at any moment. The boys got ready for a fight, but notice a odd jolt of energy come from Centipeetle. Suddenly she began to shrink down and get smaller, both Steven and Trix confused by this. Soon Centipeetle stopped glowing and had reformed, but not in the way either of the boys thought she would.

  
Centipeetle’s body had reduced to only two segments, and her mane, head, and secondary mandibles have been reduced in size as well, making her look like a chibi version of her former self. Her gemstone now comprises the entirety of her whole eyeball instead of just the iris, and the crystal horn on her head is now gone. Steven’s eyes were wide while Trix turned his digital face into a question mark, both of them hadn’t the slightest clue what just happened.

  
“Oh Steven, since when did Centipeetle had such a small body?” asked Trix, not taking his sight from Centipeetle, who was just barking and looking around the place.

  
“I don’t know, maybe DNA had damaged her so much she’s too weak to complete the reformation?” responded Steven, remembering how merciless and heartless DNA did against her. “Trix, scan her body, maybe we can learn what happened to her.” he told his bro in order to get some answers. Trix nodded and used all his scanners on both Centipeetle body and gemstone.

  
Centipeetle noticed both of the boys and looked back at them, but the second she did a horrifying memory was brought up. Centipeetle remembered her first battle with those two, when they had transformed into that fire monster. She didn’t know how they changed like that or what that transformation was, but it still brought fear into her remembering how they beat her into a pulp and even mistaken DNA for the fire monster when he almost killed her.

  
“Raaa, blaaa!” barked Centipeetle as she backed away into the corner in fear, barking in a way that sounded like crying or begging for mercy. She was afraid of them, afraid they might turn into that fire man again, hurting her even more. Both Steven and Trix noticed this, making them confused by why she was so upset.

  
“What’s up with her?” asked Trix, looking at Centipeetle barking at them, but noticed that her barking sounded more scared and sad rather than aggressive or angry.

  
“Maybe it has to do with her small body, what did your scanners find out?” asked Steven to his bro while not taking his eyes from Centipeetle, feeling a little bad for the little thing.

  
“Not much, all it says is that her body is a result of being weakened.” stated the little Omnitrix, but both boys continued to hear her cry out in fear and try to get away from them. “My scanner told me her power level is now only 200, so she isn’t much of a threat anymore. Man, Levin nailed her bad!” he added turning off his scanners, rubbing the back of his head as he’s feeling a little sorry for Centipeetle. She might’ve tried to melt them into a puddle, but seeing her like this was like an empty victory.

  
“Maybe all Corrupted Gems get small when they reform. It’d be weird if it was just her.” stated Steven looking back to centipeetle and the bubbled gemstones, wondering what would happen if a few more of the Corrupted Gems got released from their bubbles.

  
“Maybe we should release the others, they wouldn't be much trouble if they got as tiny as centipeetle.” suggested Trix, but Steven shook his his in disagreement.

  
“No, we should talk to the Gems first. They might have some better ideas since they have been doing this a lot longer.” Steven said as they looked from each other back to Centipeetle, only to noticed she wasn’t in the spot she was a few seconds ago.

  
They both looked around the room until Trix noticed Centipeetle sneaking away towards the entrance, he poked Steven on the shoulder to get his attention. The boy looked at his bro pointing at something, than looked to see the little Centipeetle crawling up the stairs of the room.

  
“Hey wait, where are you going?!” he called out to her as he ran up in front of the Corrupted Gem, wanting to see if he could get her to be on friendly terms with them.

  
“Raaa, graaa!” squealed Centipeetle in fear, backing away from the two. She was scared to death of what they were planning to do to her, worried they might turn back into the fire creature and burn her into ashes.

  
Trix noticed how scared she was getting, really worried of her state of mind at this point. “Hey take it easy, we’re not going to hurt you!” he tried to reassure the little creature, but noticed it didn’t really help much as she kept squealing even more.

  
At that moment she spat out some acid at the two, with Steven barely able to dodge the attack. Centipeetle took her chance and ran out of the room, leaving Trix and Steven watching her get away.

  
“Wait, come back!” shouted Steven, dropping the Shooting Star and chasing after Centipeetle, leaving the Shooting Star lying on the ground with a crack suddenly appearing on the side.

  
*****

  
Back at the northern mountain, the scene got back to the ice cavern. But this time it was even more damaged than before, with the ground full of cracks along with the walls. Blast burns were everywhere and there was shattered ice scattered on the ground, it looked like a giant battle had taken place in the ice cavern while Steven and Trix were busy with centipeetle. But it seems the battle isn’t over as Pearl and Amethyst were thrown across the cavern and slammed into the wall on the far end, with Cat’s Eye being thrown on them shortly after.

  
The view then switched to Garnet being held up two feet above the ground by the neck, which was being crushed by the grip of a metal hand. Holding Garnet seemed to be a robotic female with black and white armor, with aspect of the Omnitrix.

  
She had grey metal skin revealed on her face, shoulders, hands and thighs, which were the only parts of her not covered in armor. On her wrist are black and white metal armor with green energy circuit lines on the sides, both pieces having a axe shaped bade made of green energy attached to them. The female robot was wearing metal boots that went all the way to her knees, colored the same as the rest of her armor and having pointy high heels made of the same green energy. She was wearing what appeared to be a metal thong, with green energy on the upper edge. She has a chest piece with the Omnitrix symbol engraved on the front, glowing with green energy on the sides of the waist and chest.

  
She has green energy shaped to be long hair on her head, coming from the back of a armored helmet she was wearing that had the Omnitrix symbol on the forehead. Her face was that of an average woman just metallic, her lips were a dark green and she had a little light green above her eyes making her seem like she is wearing makeup. Her eyes are glowing with green energy, with her irises shaped like the Omnitrix symbol.

  
Pearl got up and was about to throw her spear at the robotic woman, only to have a laser blast next to her head. Pearl had sweat going down her face as she turned back to the metal woman, who had her left arm turned into a energy cannon with green smoke coming from the opening.

  
The stranger than turned to Garnet and gave her an angry growl, glaring daggers at the Fusion Gem. she looked all around the area seemingly looking for something, when she didn’t see whatever she was looking for she turned back to Garnet.

  
“!tsud cipocsorcim otni denrut eb ro em llet, meG elbaresim uoy xirtaminmO eht si erehW” growled the female robot to Garnet, who just looked confused at her.

  
Garnet had no idea what this metal menace was saying, but decided she didn’t care and wanted to end this conflict. “Raaa!” shouted Garnet as she generating electricity from her body, electrifying the robot with everything she has. While the electric attack surprised the robotic foe, it barely even stunned her. Cat’s Eye took her chance and jumped on the back of the robotic woman, but ended up getting zapped by Garnet’s electricity in a comical fashion and just fell on her back.

  
Both Garnet and the metal woman looked down to Cat’s Eye and the funny face she was making, she was pretty much crispy from the electricity. The metal woman looked back to Garnet and gave a low growl before throwing her on the ground, she then turned her left arm back into a cannon. She aimed it right at Garnet and was about to blast her before several pink energy rings striked her, sending her flying away. Both Garnet and Cat’s Eye looked up to see who had saved them, it was Pinkflare standing next to Amethyst and Pearl who seemed to have recovered.

  
“Pinkflare, you're here!” cheered Cat’s Eye as she ran up and gave the lioness a big hug, Garnet approached her and gave the large cat a pat on the head.

  
“She must've been following us this whole time, maybe she missed Steven and Trix.” stated Pearl as Cat’s Eye continued to cuddle with Pinkflare, who purred in response.

  
Everyone just laughed until they heard the loud yell of the robotic woman, causing them to look where Pinkflare had blasted her away. Standing there was the robotic woman, but she was armed to the teeth.

  
Her left arm was turned back into a cannon but was a little longer and had energy rings going around the opening, wires attaching the cannon to her back glowing with green energy. Her right arm transformed into a energy blade that was about five feet long, have several metal spikes on the sides. Both her legs had gained mini missile launchers on her thighs, with energy blades on the sides of her feet. Her chest had gained an extra layer of light green crystal armor, the same crystal armor is appearing on her shoulders, legs and neck. She gained a visor with a green screen, with a black metal face mask attached to it. On her left shoulder is a flamethrower torrent, while on the right is a large torrent gun. The robotic woman gave another growl as she pointed her weapons at the Crystal Gems, who all had wide mouths and eyes from the heavy weaponry their opponent gained.

  
“Oh clod!” was all Amethyst could say before the view turned to the ceiling with several blasts being heard in the background, Gem Energy and energy attacks going everywhere.

  
*****

  
Back to the Beach House, both Steven and Trix were chasing Centipeetle and comically tried to lasso her with a rope. Trix was even wearing a tiny cowboy hat he got specifically made for him from a company online, he was the one throwing the rope to get Centipeetle.

  
She kept evading and dodging the rope the boys tossed as her, she was a lot more agile than they thought before. Centipeetle kept blowing acid at Steven and Trix. Every time they dodged, a piece of furniture got melted and burned. She ran up to the door and used her acid spit to melt it down, running through the opened entrance and towards the beach.

  
“Hey wait, we just want to talk!” called out Steven, but Centipeetle already left. Trix folded back into his watch form and brought up the dial, allowing Steven to scroll for a transformation. He went past Quickstrike and Aquaclaw, until finally stopping at Hotfreeze. “Hotfreeze should be able to catch up to her, plus he can cool her down with some ice.” Steven said as he slammed down on the Omnitrix dial, but instead of Hotfreeze the boy had become Pyroburst.

  
“Ah come on, I wanted Hotfreeze, not Pyroburst!” complained the Pyronite, getting tired of all these missed transformations.

  
“Pyroburst should be able to handle her acid, let's go and catch her!” said Trix from the Omnitrix dial, not wanting to let the little centipede to get away and hurt someone. Pyroburst nodded and ran out the door, jumping down on the beach looking for Centipeetle.

  
Centipeetle was seen running towards the ocean, however she heard the loud noise Pyroburst made when he landed on the beach and turned her head to see what it was. The absolute second she saw Pyroburst, more awful memories came back and made her cry out in fear, running away towards the ocean. Tears were going down from her large eye as she cried out in sadness and pain, heading straight to the sea. Trix noticed her big reaction to seeing Pyroburst and thought of something, but needed more time before he could tell Steven what was going on.

  
“Hey Steven, maybe it would be a good idea to switch aliens.” stated Trix going back into the Omnitrix core and changing Pyroburst into Blockhead, leaving Steven confused by the sudden hero switch.

  
But before asking Trix why he changed aliens, Blockhead decided to catch up to Centipeetle before he escapes into the ocean. Blockhead turned his left arm into a cannon and blasted several multicolored chains of blocks at Centipeetle. Once they touched her, they reformed and connected to each other around her legs and body. Centipeetle tripped on the ground and started squirming on the ground, leaving Blockhead able to walk up behind her without fear of her running off.

  
“Why did she get so upset earlier, I didn’t do anything?” asked Blockhead looking down to Centipeetle, who was biting the blocks around her body in an attempt to get free. Trix popped out of the Omnitrix dial and looked at Blockhead, he was ready to tell his bro what he thought was the problem.

  
“I think it's because of Pyroburst, she must have been scared to death by seeing him again after the major beatdown he gave her.” the robotic boy told his bro, who’s eyes widened with realization. Trix then looked down to centipeetle, who was looking up to them. “I'm sorry for what we did when we first meet, but that was only because you attacked us first and destroyed Steven’s Cookie Cat Fridge.” Trix told Centipeetle in an effort to explain themselves to her, she just continued to stare at the two in silence. “So what do you say, forgive us?” he asked with a smile, hoping his explanation might've worked.

  
As an answer, Centipeetle spat some acid on Blockhead’s right shoulder and melted it down. Both Trix and Blockhead just stared as the Segmentasapien’s arm fall to the ground, with Centipeetle spitting more acid on it to turn the appendage into a puddle. Both the boys just looked at the puddle in silence, Blockhead wasn’t really even hurt since he was used to getting his body torn apart. Finally they looked back to her, as she was just giving them a blank glare.

  
“So… is that a yes?” Blockhead comically asked, not really caring about the loss of his arm.

  
*****

  
Back at the ice cavern the Gems were in a fierce battle with the robotic woman, who had even more power with this new battle mode of hers. She jumped back as Opal landed in front of her, shooting several energy arrows at her. Pearl and Amethyst had decided to fuse into Opal at the beginning of the second fight with this mechanical menace, since they didn’t want to take a chance with her. Cat’s Eye in her Tiger Form ran past Opal and slammed into the metal woman, only to be stopped by her stopping the charge with her superior strength. Before the bionic woman sliced at Cat’s Eye with her energy blade, Garnet with her fusion gauntlets punched her away.

  
All the Crystal Gems got together and readied their weapons, glaring at the female robot with the intention to turn her into scrap metal. The robotic woman got back on her feet and got ready to counterattack, until a flashing green light with a beeping sound from the Omnitrix symbol on her head alerted the woman of something. She looked surprised then transformed back to her previous appearance, confusion the Gems as they watched her with raised eyebrows.

  
Before the Gems could react, the robotic woman flash with green energy blinding them. When they looked back they saw the female robot with a new appearance, one that brought a shiver down their spines.

  
Her armor became more bulky with the green circuit lines in a different design, colored black and gold. Her shoulders gained bulky shoulder armor, while on her thighs are metal plates with spikes on each one. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a golden ring, while her helmet became more blocky and covered her mouth. What really frighten the Gems was the fact she had drills on her, a lot of them in fact. On his shoulders are a giant drill on each one, colored silver and dark green. Smaller drills were going down her spin, stopping to her butt. She has three small drills on each arm, with her right arm turned into a large drill half the size of the ones on her shoulders. Three drills are on each leg, with two long ones on her knees. On her breasts are two drills, making Cat’s Eye and Opal blush from the weird yet seductive appearance.

  
The robotic woman jumped up and striked the ground with the drill on her arm, tunneling through the ground and leaving the Gems alone in the cavern. Everyone ran up to the hole she created, but was too late as the only thing there was a deep tunnel that most likely lead out of the mountain.

  
“What the hell just happened!?” asked Cat’s Eye turning back to normal, Opal unfused back into Amethyst and Pearl while Garnet put away her fusion weapons. Everyone was speechless, whoever this woman was had transformation abilities similar to the Omnitrix.

  
“Did you see what she just did Garnet, she transformed just like how Steven and Trix does!?” asked Pearl shocked by the events that transpired. They needed to capture this robotic foe fast before she causes serious havoc to the civilians on Earth.

  
“She had an Omnitrix dial on her head, maybe she’s here for Trix?” Amethyst suggested, making everyone speechless and scared beyond belief. It all make since, Trix did say he could actually understand what she was saying. If she was after Trix, than she was also after Steve as well.

  
“We have to get back to the Temple immediately, let's head down the tunnel!” ordered Garnet to everyone, who nodded in agreement. But before anyone jumped down the tunnel, Pinkflare growled getting everyone’s attention. She growled again created pink rings that stopped in midair, the lioness motioned with her head for the Crystal Gems to follow as she ran through the rings and was transported away. Everyone knew what Pinkflare had done and ran right to the pink portal, jumping through before it disappeared.

  
*****

  
The scene goes back to Trix and Blockhead, as he had constructed into a dome around Centipeetle in an attempt to calm her down. Acid was being blasted through the dome, with the holes were quickly closed and repaired. Inside Trix used the glow from his face to bright up the dome, white Centipeetle trying to bit and spray him with acid. Blockhead made sure to keep moving the components that held Trix around the inside the dome, which really helped since Centipeetle melted through her restraints. They needed to calm her down fast, as the Omnitrix was going to timeout any minute from now.

  
“Please calm down, do you want something to help relax?” asked Trix as he opened a panel to the side of the Omnitrix unit and pulled out a comic book, bringing it up to Centipeetle’s face. She spat acid at the book but Trix pulled it away before the burning green liquid made contact, he placed the comic book back and brought out a pillow. “Would you like to take a nap?” he asked sheepishly, only for more acid to be blasted towards the pillow.

  
Once again Trix pulled back the item before Centipeetle turned it into ash, placing it back inside the Omnitrix unit before pulling out a small crystal statue of a baby Centipeetle. Steven and Trix had this crystal made as a momento for the battle they had with Centipeetle, also they thought the babies were pretty cute. He showed Centipeetle the statue, and this actually seemed to calm her down a little. She took the small statue in her jaws and placed it behind her, Trix sighed in relief.

  
But the relief didn’t last as Centipeetle continued to try and blast him with acid, running after him as she did so. *Guess she still needs more convincing, glad she liked the statue though.* Trix though as he dug into the panel to the Omnitrix core, bring out a picture of Pearl in front of Centipeetle. She blasted the picture with acid and it feel to the ground on fire, Blockhead build his head inside the dome next to Trix.

  
“Why did you show her a picture of Pearl, she was obviously going to spray it with acid?” asked Blockhead to his bro, although he had an idea of the answer already.

  
“Just wanted to make myself feel good a little, hehe!” giggled Trix with a satisfied look on his digital face, Blockhead just rolled his eyes at his bro’s antics. “Anyway we still need to get Centipeetle to cool off, but all I have is this.” said Trix as he pulled out a bag of potato chips, but a sudden bark got both of their attention. Both boys looked to see Centipeetle staring at the bag of chip sniffing, her stomach growling a little as she snatched the bag from Trix and ate all the chips inside.

  
Blockhead undid this dome form and went back to normal, as he and Trix watched as Centipeetle lovingly ate away at the chips. “Did you see that Trix, she likes chips!?” cheered the block alien as he watched the little Corrupted Gem finish off the food, than looked back at the two in a much more friendly way. Centipeetle crawled up next to Blockhead’s left arm and rubbed against it, purring as she did so.

  
“Aww, now that is just cute!” beamed Trix looking at Centipeetle act like a kitten, it was one of the most adorable things he ever saw.

  
However the ground started shaking, causing Centipeetle to get behind Blockhead and for the two boys to look all over the area for the source of the tremor. Suddenly a large drill burst out of the ground in front of the group, causing the Omnitrix alien to fall on his butt. The Omnitrix started beeping red and flash Blockhead in red energy, turning him back into Steven.

  
Landing in front of the two boys and Centipeetle was the robotic woman the Crystal Gems fought, but neither Trix or Steven had meet her yet so they were extremely confused by who this woman was. Centipeetle barked at the robotic woman as she glowed green and turned back to her base form, than she looked at Centipeetle annoyed and turned her right arm into another cannon with several energy rings around the tub and metal armor plates on the base. Before Centipeetle could make another sound, an energy net was fired from the cannon and grappled around her, immobilizing her as she struggled to get free.

  
“Centipeetle!” shouted Steven trying to get up, but got his legs stepped on by the right foot of the robotic woman. “Ahhh!” screamed the boy as she put more pressure on his legs, not crushing them but still adding enough force to deal pain. At that moment the robotic woman grabbed Steven’s right arm, staring at Trix who was trying to pull the robotic woman’s leg from Steven.

  
She touch the Omnitrix base on the side, causing the device to glow green and Trix to look at her terrified. “!xirtaminmO elttil suoicerp ym, uoy dnuof evah I, yllaniF” said the robotic woman, with only Trix being able to understand her. She then gave a simple pull and Trix was removed from the Omnitrix base, squirming in the grip of the metal woman. Steven watched this in horror, trying with all his might to get free and save his brother.

  
The woman brought Trix closer to her, making the little Omnitrix scared for his life. “Steven, help me!” screamed Trix trying to pry himself from the female robot’s hand, Steven trying even harder to get free.

  
Even Centipeetle was trying to get free to help him out, but the energy net proved to be too strong even for her acid. Trix could only close his eyes and prepare for the inevitable, in only a matter of seconds he and the robotic female made contact……

  
What Trix was feeling wasn’t pain, it was the feeling of being cuddled. He looked back to the stranger and found her hugging him tenderly, making loving sounds as she hugged the little Omnitrix as if he was a child. Steven and Centipeetle just watched, both being as confused about the situation as Trix was.

  
“!yako er’uoy yppah os m'I, xirT elttil ym hO” said the female robot in her language, seriously confusing Trix by what her attentions could possibly be.

  
Trix decided he has had enough and pushed with all his might on her, bringing some space between him and this robotic woman. She just looked down at him confused, also a little worried for some reason.

  
“Okay lady, who are you!?” he asked wanting answers, this stranger had caused the group trouble and knew who he was. Trix wanted to know how she knew about him and the Omnitrix, plus why she went through all this trouble to find him.

  
She just looked at him for awhile, then started giggling happily. Trix was starting to think this girl was just plain crazy, maybe he could convince her to let them go if he chose his words right.

  
“¿yob tsol reh dnif ot tnaw t'ndluow rehtom fo dnik tahw, nos teews ym hO” said the robot woman in a very motherly tone, but Trix was speechless from having his mind blown to pieces by what she just said. Every part of his mind had trouble handling the identity of this stranger, of all the things he thought she was this wasn't one of them.

  
“Trix what is it, who is she!?” asked Steven looking at his bro, he had never seen Trix like this before.

  
The little guy was quiet for a second, before slowly turning his head to Steven. Trix’s face was one of shock and disbelief, but he had just learned something that might have just changed his life forever. Steven just looked at him confused, before his bro gave him an answer he wasn’t expecting.

  
“She...is my mom!” Trix said in a voice full of shock, Steven himself became speechless by this. The view zoomed away from the group as it began fading, until finally everything went dark.

  
The End

  
Next time on Steven 10 - After learn about the truth of his past, Trix must make a big decision.


	15. Meeting The Parents

Chapter 15 - Meeting The Parents

  
[A WEEK AGO, IN THE NORTHERN HIGH SECURITY PRISON]

  
The scene opens up to view outside a gigantic prison built halfway in a ice mountain, a heavy blizzard is currently adding even more snow on the surface. The building is not very wide but goes very high into the air, judging by the trees and rocks around the entire structure had to have been over two hundred and fifty feet tall. The only entrance seen was a large twenty foot tall gate, it was completely made of metal, frozen in ice and had to be a couple feet thick. There were no windows on the building, not even a single tower or light was shown. No animals were present around the structure, most likely do to the extreme cold the blizzard was producing.

  
This prison was no a normal correctional facility, also the prisoners inside are not the typical thief or murderer. This large structure was actually built for the soul purpose of housing the five most dangerous criminals on the planet, each with inhuman abilities. The name of the building is appropriately The Ice Box, which is surprisingly not as old as one may think. In fact the exact age is only ten years, which is very young in terms of prisons.

  
The view switches to inside, where the full security is shown in full. Around the inside of the building are prison guards who are more equipped than any human would normally be, the reason being the five captives imprisoned inside. Every man and woman inside had on a special helmet made of titanium steel and carbon metal, thick enough to stop the strike of a bullet without a scratch but light enough for the wearer to barely feel it.

  
Around their chest is a special bullet proof vest that was specially made to handle the power of a machine gun, with the metal also being fire and water resistant. On their arms, legs and their vital areas are strengthened fabric armor that has been tested and guaranteed to be durable enough to block sharp object or heavy gun power without risk of the material ripping or getting damaged.

  
Each officer was also equipped with several different types of weaponry, for close and far reach. First they have a special diamond tipped hand knife that has been sharpened to only a third of a inch thick, making sharp and durable at the same time. Second they all have a powerful handgun with a iron casing, titanium outer layer and all carry ten extremely explosive bullets with the destructive power to demolish a normal sized car.

  
The the left legs of their uniforms are tasers that are able to shock the target with over five thousand bolts of electricity, they are also able to be used close range or blast the electricity about six feet away. All their protective gloves have iron knuckles that each have been sharpened and diamond tipped, making possible for a punch to completely stab through a human’s flesh. Lastley every guard carries a large mini cannon that fires heavy metal balls that has a weight over thirty pounds, with the cannon given the blast enough force to fire the metal orbs through solid rock.

  
The facility itself was state of the art, with the most advanced security systems and defenses from around the world. There were several high tech cameras on every corner, hallway and entrance. The walls seemed heavily built with multiple layers of metal, both titanium and iron. The cost of all this security had to be over several million, maybe even trillion. Whoever the five prisoners were, they had to be extremely important and deadly to require this much to hold them.

  
The scene switches to two men walking down a narrow and dark hallway, the only light being from the circuit lines on the walls glowing with red energy. Every ten steps they took led to a large metal hatch that opened for them, allowing them to continue as the individual hatches opened and closed behind them. Only one of the men was armed like the guards, the other seemed a little nervous.

  
The armed man was large, easily seven feet and very muscular. He seemed to be older than the guards as the wrinkles and grey hair was a giveaway, speaking of which his hair was short and grey on the top with black on the sides. The uniform he had on was the same like the guards had but more bulky, with shoulder and thigh armor attached.

  
The other man was a different story altogether, it wasn’t hard to figure out this man didn’t belong here. He was about five feet but really skinny, he lacked the muscle build everyone else in the facility had. He wore a light blue business suit and red tie, black dress shoes and a silver watch. He also looked very young, roughly in his twenties or early thirties. He looked really nervous about something, as sweat came down his forehead.

  
The two of them continued to walk down the dark hallway, which they have been doing for several minutes. The hallway was slowly going farther below the surface, while at the same time going deeper into the mountain. The temperature would be negative fifty if not for the built in heaters in the walls, although the atmosphere the two men were feeling was still freezing.

  
They kept their pace until stopping to a large blue door, one larger than the other ones they already passed. There was a lever with a hand print at the center, the larger man placed his palm on it as the machine began scanning it. After only a few seconds a loud deep as heard and the door slowly opened, raising up into the ceiling. The two men walk though and soon entered a gigantic room, hundreds of feet across and above.

  
Inside the chamber were five large glass boxes, each colored differently than the others. Both men stepped on a platform that rose up and began moving, directing them to the five boxes.

  
“Remember Spec Kurama, everything here is top secret to the fullest extent of the law” said the large man in a deep and serious voice, looking down at the smaller man from the corner of his eye.

  
“I...I am aware mister Armagon, my supireres told me I was only to report the current status of the prisoners and nothing more.” Spec said nervously, he didn’t want to be here any longer than he had to. The platform stopped in front of the first glass box, which was colored a light green. There were no doors or any way to enter, only a few pipes and wires connecting to the glass dome from the ceiling.

  
“This is the first prisoner, a man named Ivanov Kuznetsov. He was born in Russia and is their most wanted criminal, he has killed over four thousand innocent people in the fifty seven years he has been alive.” Armagon told his requatance, who looked startled from the information just given to him. He was aware of how dangerous these criminals were, but lacked any real intel about their actual crimes or personalities. Spec looked towards the light green glass, where he got a look of Ivanov Kuznetsov.

  
The russian was a large man, about eight feet tall which is rare for a normal human to reach. His only attire was a pair of large white shorts, allowing Spec to witness all of the criminal’s large muscles. Ivanov had unbelievably humongous muscles, his arms and legs were larger than a woman’s waist. From his feet to his neck were fully pumped flesh that had veins threatening to burst out from the intense force, how this giant could be human was a mystery to Spec. Ivanov had short light blue hair and dark blue eyes, his eyebrows were a dark grey. Ivanov was currently staring at both men with a blank expression, yet the two could tell he was bloodthirsty.

  
“W...what made him so big, did he use steroids or some kind of surgery?” asked Spec not believing any human could be this large, at least not naturally. Sure there were a lot of muscular men and woman with record breaking muscles, but none of them were as large as Ivanov.

  
“No, he was tested and the results show his large muscles and height are a natural birth defect caused by his father injecting his pregnant wife with a untested growth hormone.” Armagon stated looking over to Spec, seeing the fear in the small man’s eyes grow. “He doesn't use any sort of weapon to kill his victims, instead he uses wrestling tactics and techniques to completely crush and destroy anyone and anything he wishes. It took much more than several dozen of highly armed russian soldiers to finally capture him, but not without more than half of them being crippled or murdered.” he added before clicking a switch on the panel, making both men proceed to the next prisoner.

  
Spec was in a world of lost, for a human to kill so many people with nothing but his bare hands was unthinkable. “Why did he do it, why would he kill all those people?” he asked Armagon, trying to regain some sanity after learning about something so unimaginable.

  
“He doesn't have a reason, boy! He is a beast who just kills to kill!” Armagon answered bluntly, not even giving Spec eye contact. They stopped to the next cell, colored light pink and was surprisingly completely filled with liquid. Spec was going to say something about the water, but Armagon already knew what the little man was going to say. “She isn’t going to drown, in fact water is the only thing she can breath.” said the large man, making Spec looked forward and saw the next inmate.

  
The second prisoner was a mature woman, had to be in her late thirties. What was surprising about her was that she had aquatic features, like a mutated version of a mermaid. She was humanoid, two legs and arms but also had a few extra appendages such as six tentacles on her back. Her skin was a ghostly blue with light yellow spots across her body, adding to her terrifying appearance. She has long red hair and golden eyes, but what Spec was most focused on was her large and sharp teeth that was shown even through the crystal cage around her mouth.

  
She had gills on her neck and waist, also long nails colored a dark green. She was only wearing a skinny orange string bikini, which showed off her large breasts and butt. Around both her ankles are cuffs chained together, with chains also connecting her to the floor of the cell. Said prisoner just scowled at the two men, even giving them the middle finger which surprised Spec.

  
“This abomination is called Diana Rubbern, but is nicknamed The Jaws. were not yet sure how she acquired this aquatic body, only that the lab tests say she was born like that. Whether she is a natural mutation or is half of another species is anyone's guess, but none of that is important at this moment. Jaws is here because she has sunked and plundered over a hundred boats in the south of africa, killing more than several hundred every year she was on the loose” Armagon said as he and Spec looked at Jaws, she continued to flip them off with both fingers now. “It took the marine six months to capture her, using several tranquilizers that each could take down a blue whale” he added to further explain how dangerous this mutation was, which judging by the horror on Spec’s face seemed to have worked.

  
He pressed on the button again, making the platform move on to the next criminal. It stopped in front of the light yellow cell, where all Spec could see was a large coffin being shined on by several bright heat lamps. The coffin itself was black with silver bolts all over it, on the center was a holy cross that had a long scratch going across from it. The light going on the large box was very intense, making Spec have to look away.

  
“Why is there lamps in the cell, for that matter where is the prisoner who is supposed to be here?” he asked Armagon, although slightly afraid of the answer since he already learned about two individuals he would rather forget. Knowing his luck it was probably some psycho zombie or ghoul, seriously where did these freaks come from.

  
“He is inside the coffin you see before you, the lamps are to make sure he stays inside. What I’m about to say may sound ridiculous and hard to believe, but after meeting the first two prisoners you must be a little more open minded aren't you?” asked Armagon with a raised eyebrow, gaining a gulp and nod from Spec. Armagon was a little hesitant to reveal what the third prisoner was, though knew Spec needed to know for his inspection. “The third prisoner is called Ezrial Alkabath, he is from Pennsylvania and was one of their most dangerous threats for hundreds of years.” right than Armagon saw the shock in Spec’s eyes, guess this was the right time to mention the important part.

  
“He is a real life Vampire, one who has at the very least murdered two thousand people for their blood, flesh or just for sport. I know this is hard to believe but trust me it is the truth, it took the entire force of the catholic church and it's agents to capture and contain him.” the man said in a very serious tone of voice, Spec was now a nervous wreck.

  
“I...I can’t believe this, V...Vampires are real!?” shouted Spec in both fear and shock, this day had almost driven him to complete madness. Armagon didn’t react to Spec’s sudden outburst, as he knew the young man would act this way from knowing what Ezrial was.

  
“It’s not so surprising compared to the truth about aliens being real, which the residence of the beach town known as Beach City are quite used to.” Armagon stated, as every government and even most of the public of the major cities around the world knew of the existence of aliens from the Crystal Gems, and most recently the boy named Steven Universe who could actually become alens. Spec calmed down after hearing this, he was well informed about the Gems and the Omnitrix. It was top secret information that the word government held, although it was pretty much public knowledge at this point.

  
“Good point, but I am still shocked to be this close to a real Vampire.” Spec said as he calmed himself, as he knew there was still three more prisoners that needed to be accounted for. Armagon nodded and click the switch, preceding them to the next inmate. They stopped to the fourth chamber, which contains Omega DNA, still frozen by the arctic ice but was noticeably fracturing. Faints but still visible.

  
“W-What the!?! What's that abomination????!” Spec exclaimed at Omega DNA’s monstrous appearance.

  
“What looks like a 30 ft tall and weighing over 900 lbs misshapen amalgamation of Omnitrix Aliens is actually an 11 ½ year old boy.” said Armagon, which he noticed Spec was even more shocked. “He's Kevin Levin, son of Rose Levin but he called himself Demonic Nemesis Anarchy, or DNA. As you know, Rose is known as the most powerful woman on Earth, capable of absorbing matter and energy of any kind. However, she went rogue and was sealed away by Rose Quartz, since she feared she could escape easily. The absence of a mother drove Kevin insane as he lacks control over the powers he inherited from her. What you saw now is what happen if you tried to absorb the Omnitrix and tried to use all 10 powers at once. Luckily Steven 10 defeated him before he destroy Beach City. We couldn't thaw him out as the ice is unlike anything you see on Earth.” He explained.

  
“Poor kid… Will he recover his sanity?” asked Spec, mind blown that a child nearly tried to destroy a city.

  
“Sure, by killing all of us.” Armagon scoffed as he pressed the switch and proceed to the next inmates. They stopped at the fifth chamber, a light blue one that really made them shiver. Spec felt like the room became colder than the blizzard outside, once he looked inside he saw what he guessed was the next prisoner.

  
The man inside was sitting on a recliner, currently not given notice to the two men in front of him. Despite that Spec still took in the prisoner’s body structure, which was odd to say at least. He had a bright blue skin color, almost like he was made of frozen water. The man also didn’t have any hair on his head or on his face, completely bald except for his white eyebrows. He was the same height as Spec with a little more muscular, which was shown fine since the only thing the prisoner was wearing was a pair of pajama pants. What was strange about this man was the icicles growing on his shoulders and chest, he must have been freezing.

  
“This is Arnold Gantholph, also known as Negative Zero. He used to be a scientist working with the Alaskan research facility, until accidentally falling into a large container of mutating plasma. After that he was in contact with ice, mutating his body and making him produce freezing cold of negative zero.” Armagon stated looking at Negative Zero, who was still not looking at either man. Spec looked at Negative Zero with confusion, how could anyone live in such cold temperature.

  
“What was he locked up for?” Spec asked Armagon, wondering how Negative Zero earned a place as one of the six deadliest humans on earth.

  
“Negative Zero used his freezing abilities to turn anyone on contact with him into ice, slowly killing them as he stole or gathered information. We believe he was stealing to find a way to cure his mutation, but we needed to subdue him before more were killed.” Armagon answered looking over to Spec, he needed to know something before they moved on to the next prisoner. “Before we take a look on the next prisoner, you should be warned about her.” the large man told his acquaintance, who looked back to him with a raised eyebrow.

  
“What do you mean, why warn me ahead of time about this one?” asked Spec, how could this next inmate be worse than the others. The first five seemed like complete nightmares, especially Omega DNA, what on earth made the sixth one so much more special than the others.

  
“The sixth prisoner is a inmate by the name of Daisy Rose, our most vicious prisoner of them all. She is a natural mutation that had plant vines growing out of her head instead of hair, not really dangerous at first….. Until she started to evolve.” Armagon said with dreed in his voice, making Spec look freaked out. “Let me explain, she has a very difficult background, different from Levin. Daisy didn’t always be such a threat, but ever since she was a child she was the victim of abuse from everyone she meet. When she was young, people tried to cut off the vines from her head, but the result was the blades getting shattered by the resistance of the plant hair. Everyone called her a freak and physically and mentally abused her, everything from throwing stones to calling her a abomination even at the age of seven. The only person to show her compassion was her mother, but that changed after she died of cancer when Daisy was only sixteen.” Armagon added, Spec looked troubled

  
“How awful, what happened to her after that!?” asked Spec, this prisoner sounded like someone who needed help instead of being contained. Kevin is second but doubtful as he already had the desire to kill.

  
“The only source of money she could get was being a clown, but she didn’t really mind as she seemed to have a love for making people laugh. That was until she was assaulted and raped by the local gang of her town, that forever changed her to hate normal Humans with vengeance. Her body seemed to notice this and began to mutate as she grew older, she started producing a seductive venom that could seduce any female no matter the species and a seperate venom that burns the flesh of males. Her ability to control her vines grew, and she even gained a natural laughing gas that made anyone breathing it laugh themselves to death.” Armagon added, the dread in his voice becoming more serious. “She led a life of crime ever since, seducing young woman for her own pleasures until she gets tired of her victims and eliminates them. She would murder wealthy men and steal all their wealth to fund her crime, using her deadly skills and venom to take out anyone that gets in her way. This continued for twelve years until the former leader of the Crystal Gems stopped her, Rose Quartz only requested that instead of executing that we would try to find a way to cure her mutation and help her. Most of the government was against that action, but reluctantly agreed since Rose had protected the Earth for thousands of years along with her teammates.” he added, ending his description.

  
Spec was silent, as he didn’t know what to say or do. On one hand he was sorry for the life Daisy Rose lived, but on the other she hurt so many people and ruined countless lives. From all prisoners, he finds two who turned evil by the actions of others… Strangly, both were stopped by the Gems.

  
Armagon clicked the switch for the platform to move, but one they were in front of the light purple chamber that was supposed to house Daisy Rose they were meet with a horrifying sight. Both Armagon and Spec gasped by what they were seeing, it was pure horror beyond reason.

  
Inside the chamber was not Daisy Rose but a unlucky guard who was being lifted two feet above ground by several large vines, wrapped around his body but also going through the body. There was no doubt this man was dead, the buckets of blood and flesh on the ground was enough evidence. His helmet was shattered and his face was shown, disfigured with his eyes gouged out and jaw hanging by only a few strands of flesh.

  
Spec threw up right on the floor, barfing up his lunch from the gruesome sight. Armagon on the other hand looked up to see several larger vines going up to the vents, where the hatch was broken and several blood stains were all over the opening. Amagon activated a switch on his wrist, activating the speakers in the facility.

  
“Attention all faculty member, prisoner number five has escaped and is currently on a rampage!! Locate and subdue her with all necessary force, walk in group and do not travel or engage alone!” the speakers all around the prison shouted, sending every single guard and employee on the alert and arming themselves to capture Daisy Rose before she can leave the structure.

  
Unknowingly to everyone, on the far outside of the building was a deep hole in the snow. The scene shows the blizzard still raging with foot tracks in the snow, until the view slowly moved up to a figure standing in the snow. The view switched to the front of her, where a clear view was shown.

  
Daisy Rose had a greyish green skin, with small black marks going down her legs. She had several long vines growing from her head in the shape of long hair, colored dark green with black thorns. She has long nails colored purple and spikes on her shoulders and thighs, flower petals going around her wrists and ankles. Her only clothing was a torn up red leather jacket with a rose on the back, she was also only wearing a red thong with several knives in the straps. She looked young but mature, with double EE’s and a plump butt. She had red lipstick on and light purple eyeshadow, her right eye had a scar going down from it.

  
“Revenge shall be mine, Rose Quartz! I will have it even if your own abomination has to be the one to give it!” shouted the woman, surrounding herself in large vines, digging into the ground and tunneling through the earth. The scene focused on the hole she made until the scene got darker, before completely going black.

  
[PRESENT DAY, BEACH CITY]

  
The scene returns back to the present day, where both Trix and Steven have just learned of the robotic stranger's identity. The female robot that was currently hugging Trix was actually his mother, something both the robotic boy and his brother were completely mind blown about. Steven was still struggling under her foot while Centi tried to chew through the energy web, neither had much luck escaping. Trix remembered them and looked back to the stranger that was claiming to be his mother, seriously he was going to have a very long talk with this weirdo.

  
“Uh, could you let them go?” asked Trix, pointing his left claw at both Steven and Centi. If this woman really was his mother than letting his friends go was a reasonable request, although he feared what her reaction might be.

  
Said robot stopped her cuddling of Trix and looked down, seeing the two look back up at her. “.sdneirf sih er’uoy syas xirT elttil ym fi og uoy tel nac I sseug I .owt uoy tuoba togrof tsomla I” smiled the robotic woman as she removed her foot from Steven, also deactivating the energy net around Centi without even pressing a button.

  
Centi scurried all the way to Steven, rubbing her head on his shoulder in a attempt to show compassion. Steven smile and patted her on the head, after which he got up and looked at the bionic woman.

  
“Thanks, but who are you anyway?” he asked Trix’s mother, or who was saying she was his mother anyway. There was no way to tell for sure if this woman was actually Trix’s mom, for all they knew this was some kind of trick and she was actually a bounty hunter. Than again after taking a closer look at her, there was definitely some similarities between her and Trix, most notably the two Omnitrix symbols on her chest and forehead.

  
“.xirtaminmO elttil ym fo erac doog hcus gnikat rof uoy knaht ,dirbyh elttil xirtalaG si eman yM” said the robotic woman in a motherly tone, although it was hard to tell since Steven still had no clue what this woman was saying. Trix realized that Steven couldn't understand her, which needed to be fix if they were going to get the bottom of this.

  
“Huh, my bro can’t understand what you're saying. Could you somehow translate your speech to the language he was talking in, it would make talking a lot easier?” asked Trix, since this woman let his friends go then maybe she was alright after all.

  
The robotic woman scanned Steven’s body a few times, before adding his speech pattern to her systems. After adjusting her voice simulator a few times, she decided to talk to the hybrid again. “I said my name is Galatrix little hybrid, and thank you for taking such good care of my little Omnimatrix.” smiled Galatrix. Steven and Trix surprised by her manner of speech. She sounded mature yet sweet, a voice somewhat like Connie’s mom but with a higher pitch and more of an accent.

  
“Nice to meet you, my name is Steven Universe and this is Centi” Steven said as Centi jumped up and down next to him, trying to get everyone’s attention. Galatrix smiled and placed Trix back on the Omnitrix base, reconnecting him to it. “If you don’t mind me asking, but are you really Trix’s mom?” he asked Galatrix, while the question may be a little rude, Steven really wanted to know who Galatrix really was.

  
“Yes I am, my old programing and parts were used in his creation by Azmuth dear.” Galatrix answered with a giggle, she really acted like a mother talking to children. Trix was surprised by Galatrix saying a part of her was inside him, but even more confused by the weird name she used.

  
“Who’s Azmuth?” he asked with a raised digital eyebrow, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't put a pincher on it. Whoever this Azmuth was must have been important, since Galatrix seemed really surprised that Trix didn’t know who it was.

  
“He’s your creator, of course. He made both you and me, sweetie!” the robotic woman answered, making both Trix and Steven go wide eyed. The moment Galatrix said Azmuth was Trix’s creator nothing else in the universe mattered. For months, they tried to learn about Trix’s past, now they had someone who had all the answers.

  
“My...m...my…. MY CREATOR!?” shouted Trix in extreme amazement, surprising everyone by his reaction. Although Galatrix couldn’t help but giggle that her little Omnimatrix’s reaction, he was so cute when he got excited. “Tell me everything about him, I need to know about my…” before Trix could finish, a large pink portal formed a yard away from the group.

  
Everyone got back up to their feet and looked at the portal, Galatrix stepping in front of everyone for protection. She didn’t know what this portal was but didn’t want to take a chance on the children getting hurt, Trix and Steven on the other hand knew exactly who made this. Out from the portal cam Pinkflare running out, behind her came Cat’s Eye, Garnet and Opal. all three of them stopped when they saw Galatrix again, and readied their weapons.

  
“Wait!” shouted Steven as he ran in front of Galatrix waving his arms in the air, trying to calm everyone down. “She isn’t here to hurt anyone, please don’t fight!” shouted the boy, although honestly the very idea of a free for all between the Gems and Trix’s mom sounded like a awesome fight to watch.

  
“Steven, what are you talking about?! She is obviously another bounty hunter after Trix!!” shouted Opal, getting ready to fire a arrow at Galatrix. However the female robot could sense this and immediately transformed again. Everyone watch this with shock on their faces, especially Trix as his eyes were wide with amazement.

  
Galatrix now had red armor instead of black, the axes on her wrists were replaced with flames. Her thighs gained small holes that generated flames, the same goes for her shoulders and palms. She now had a different mask that covered her mouth, her hair had turned into roaring fire. Her feet became skinnier with pointy heels, red armored plates went from her ankles to her thighs. Her armor gained a fire design, with her wires gaining a yellow glow around the green. Her thong became skinnier and turned red, while the armor covering her breasts had also shrunken down and was showing more cleavage. The Pearl in Opal was blushing, while Cat’s Eye got seriously jealous of how hot this bitch got (pun intended). Galatrix created flaming whips in her hands and stroke the ground with them, sending hot sand everywhere.

  
“Totally awesome…” gasped Trix with stars in his eyes, his mom was a badass and he never even knew it. Maybe having this person around was a good idea, not only would he get answers but think of all the fights they could all have with her.

  
“You look epic Galatrix, you're even cooler than I thought!” announced Steven with stars in his eyes like Trix, a large smile on both boys. Galatrix smiled at the compliment, this little boy her son has for a partner was really sweet. Cat’s Eye just got even more jealous, it was bad enough this weirdo was more attractive but now she had the love of her kittens too.

  
“Steven, why are you defending her? Why is Trix even talking with this woman?” asked Garnet, she like the others were at a lost about this situation.

  
“Well because...she’s my mom.” Trix awkwardly said with a claw behind his head, he really didn’t know how to explain all this.

  
Everyone of the Gem became wide eyed, Opal unfused back into Pearl and Amethyst. Cat’s Eye changed back to normal and Garnet undid her Fusion Weapon, everyone was speechless as they stared at Steven and Trix, then back to Galatrix who had changed back to her base form.

  
“Oh…. what?” asked Pearl confused, the scene zooming out as everyone just stood there.

  
The scene switched to outside the Beach House, than going inside to show everyone sitting in the living room. Steven and Trix were sitting in the middle of the couch with Cat’s Eye on the left of them, and Galatrix to the right. Centi was playing with a ball along with the hybrid animals, Cat’s Eye said it would be okay sinch her kids seemed to really like the little Corrupted Gem.

  
When Steven said he wanted to make Centi another one of his pets he was surprised that everyone agreed, Amethyst and Cat’s Eye thought it would be cool and Garnet said it was fine as long as Centi didn’t cause any trouble. Pearl was the only one to disagree, however she decided it was more important to handle the situation on Galatrix and why she was here.

  
“Before we start, I want to apologizes for attack you all, I was just worried sick when my sensors said Trix was damaged.” said Galatrix, trying to redeem herself as she didn’t want to be known as just some violent brute. “I assumed you were the ones that damaged him, which is why I was so hostile.” she added to further explain her point, she really wanted to make everyone understand her actions.

  
“I can understand you acting out of fear, I would probably do the same if I thought a group of people harmed either Steven or Trix.” Garnet stated, glancing at both the boys as they listened. Garnet wasn’t one to hold a grudge, plus she really got the feeling that Galatrix was really worried for Trix and his safety.

  
“You're pretty badass!! You almost annihilated us!” laughed Amethyst before Pearl walked up behind her and slapped her on the back of her head, causing the purple Gem to cover her head in pain. “Ow, hey what was that for!?” she asked, frowning up to Pearl who returned the same unhappy stare.

  
“Language Amethyst, show some decency!!” Pearl lectured the small Gem, who just began to pout and rub her now sore head. “Anyway, onto the matter at hand, how did you change your form like you did in the ice cavern and on the beach?” she asked Galatrix. She didn’t trust this machine but perhaps they could gain some information to use, just in case they needed to take her down once and for all.

  
“My program allows me to create different armored shells for any given situation, some for combat or even for travel. My creator gave me this function due to the many individuals who might try to capture and dismantle me, I do need a way to defend myself after all.” Galatrix stated, perhaps giving some information about herself might gain the trust of these Gems.

  
“I thought they were amazing, I really liked that fire one!” Trix announced looking up at Galatrix, who smiled back to him.

  
“Thank you sweetie, I am very happy you like my other forms.” the robotic woman said before coming closer to Trix, attempting to give him a kiss on the forehead. However Cat’s Eye didn’t like that idea and held Galatrix’s head back with her right arm, frowning as she kept the woman way. “Hey, what is your problem. I simply wanted to give my son a kiss on the head, what’s wrong with that!?” the robotic woman asked before getting shoved all the way back by Cat’s Eye, who glared at her angrily.

  
“Trix is one of MY kittens, keep your lips off him or I’ll turn you into scrap!!” growled the feline Gem showing her fangs, implying she might bite if Galatrix tried to touch Trix again. Said robotic just glared at Cat’s Eye, not liking her tone of voice.

  
“Ahem, if we can please all calm down.” Garnet said trying to defuse the situation, both Galatrix and Cat’s Eye look away from each other frowning. Garnet wanted answers from Galatrix and Cat’s Eye acting hostile isn’t going to get them anywhere, there were certain questions that might help the group out. “Galatrix you said that you were the mother of Trix, could you please explain how that is possible. How could you have given birth to him if you are not organic, for that matter where have you been all this time?” the Fusion Gem asked Galatrix, these were questions that needed answers.

  
“My prototype parts were used to build him, also our creator scanned my internal systems to install into Trix. Also, just because I am not organic, doesn't mean I can’t have a child. Rose Quartz wasn’t organic yet she had a child.” the robotic woman remarked, causing everyone to pause. She had a very good point, Rose wasn’t organic yet was able to bring Steven into the world. “Before you ask, I know about Rose Quartz giving up her psychical form by scanning Steven’s body, although I was still surprised to meet a Gem Hybrid face to face. Usually, Gems are xenophobic on organic.” Galatrix added, looking over to Trix. “As for where I have been, I was helping my creator relocate due to some problems we were having with thieves.”

  
“We're not really xenophobic, we're just following orders.” Pearl reasoned. Trix raised a claw in the air, gaining everyone's attention.

  
“Who was my creator again, you said he was someone named Azmuth?” asked the robotic boy, all this talk was good but he really wanted to get to the point. Trix has been searching for answers to his past for a long time, now was the time to get them.

  
“Azmuth is a Galvan from Galvan Prime, while also being the First Thinker.” Galatrix explained as she generated a hologram from the Omnitrix symbol on her forehead, producing a image of a alien on the table that was assumed to be Azmuth.

  
The hologram showed a image of a small alien, roughly the same height at Trix himself. He looked amphibian in terms of looks, gills on his neck and skin that looked similar to that of a frog or lizard. His skin was colored a pale yellow, with his forehead rather large compared to the rest of his body. His eyes are pointed to the sides and were a bright green, with the pupils being black and shaped like rectangles. He had skinny arms and legs, only three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. He was wearing a dark green and silver, styled like a jumpsuit with metal braces on the shoulder and neck section.

  
Azmuth had four small and long tendrils going doing his chin, with two larger ones going down his upper jaw giving the alien the appearance of having a beard. He had the omnitrix symbol designed on his chest, with a small bag attached to his back.

  
“So that is my creator….” Trix said amazed, he finally saw what the person who made him look like. Azmuth wasn’t what Trix thought he would be, at first he thought his creator would be a little taller.

  
“Why is the little guy called the First Thinker, because he thinks a lot?” asked Amethyst, not getting the weird nickname. She didn’t think Trix’s creator would look so small, honestly the guy looked kinda skrunny.

  
“He does constantly think, however he is called the First Thinker because he always has a answer to any problem and is the smartest being in five galaxies.” Galatrix stated, everyone looking surprised by what the robotic woman just said.

  
“Smartest in five galaxies?! This Azmuth is really that smart?” asked Pearl with wide eyes, barely able to comprehend the idea of someone that smart. She knew the Omnitrix was a powerful device and one of very complex design, so of course the creator would have to be a genius. But for someone to be the highest of intelligence compared to the countless species around five galaxies, it was almost hard to believe.

  
“The Omnitrix was Azmuth’s most powerful and greatest creation, having every single sentient species in the Milky Way Galaxy, Andromeda Galaxy and Kree Galaxy.” Galatrix said surprising everyone, not a single one of them thought the Omnitrix had that many species, especially from 3 known galaxies. Galatrix began looking at Steven, who was surprised when the robotic woman suddenly looked at him. “Steven, if I may ask, how many transformations do you and Trix currently have?” she asked, wanted to know how far they got.

  
“Oh, I think we have fourteen right now.” Steven answered, wondering where Galatrix was going with his. He knew now the Omnitrix had species from 3 galaxies, but how many did that add up to.

  
“I asked because the Omnimatrix currently has the DNA samples of exactly one million, nine hundred and ten alien species that the user can transform into.” the robotic woman said, causing everyone to looked shocked beyond reason. Pearl was gasping while Amethyst and Cat’s Eye were mumbling, Garnet’s glasses almost fell off her face before unfusing into Sapphire and Ruby. The large news made them lose their focus, as they were still gasping on the information.

  
“A...a… A MILLION!?!?!?!” shouted Pearl, not believing that number, the 3 galaxies did have a lot of other species living in it, especially with Kree being smaller compared to other two but she didn’t know it had that many.

  
“It took Azmuth thousands of years to complete the Omnitrix, gathering the DNA samples was number one on his list for making the device. Lucky as the Gems were eradicating them. But now that I have told you everything you wanted to know, I think it’s time for us to go home.” Galatrix said with a calm tone, yet everyone around her were silent and speechless. What came from the robotic woman’s metal lips was something no one had anticipated to hear. Pearl should be smiling but at the same time, she remembered Tetrax addressing Steven being worthy of Trix.

  
“What do you mean go home, Trix is already in his home?!” asked Cat’s Eye with venom in her eyes, she was only a few seconds away from ripping her head off her body. This robotic menace was already causing trouble for her family, but now she wanted to take away one of her precious kittens from her. Over Cat’s Eye dead body will she let this bucket of bolts take Trix way, Galatrix was about to be turned into scrap metal.

  
“Trix needs to return to Azmuth immediately, that way he will get fixed and be safe.” Galatrix started looking at everyone with sympathy in her voice and on her face, she wasn’t an idiot and knew how much these Gems and Steven cared for her son. However, Galatrix wanted to raise him like a real mother would, so this needed to happen.

  
“B-But the whole galaxy needs Trix!” Pearl began. “We just learned from the bounty hunters that your son, combined with Steven, are the galaxies’ only hope to stop the High Authorities and save what left of the races! Please, think this through. Didn't Azmuth build Trix to save everyone????” asked Pearl, with genuine tears leaking from her eyes.

  
Everyone were actually speechless. Did Pearl actually PLEAD Galatrix to NOT take Trix away? Knowing Pearl, she should be overjoyed as Trix will no longer stall Steven's progress. Even Sapphire didn't saw this coming. Pinkflare just smiled while the hybrid animals and Centi barked and mew in agreement. Galatrix was surprised of her plea and her words had truth but…

  
“...Trix is not a weapon.” She spoke, surprising everyone. “Azmuth created him to be an ark for all lives, to save every life from galactic genocide and understand other species. I’m please that you understand his mission but I am sorry. He must come home for repairs.” Galatrix explained, making Pearl bow her head in sadness.

  
Before Trix could protest, the phone in the kitchen began to ring getting everyone’s attention. This wasn’t really the best time for a phone call, but perhaps it was fate trying to calm everyone down before all hell breaks loose. Cat’s Eye decided to be the one to answer it, since she remembered that Connie was going to give her a call today. She got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving everyone else to sit and try to calm down.

  
“Pearl's right. That and we spend a year with him so we care a lot about Trix. Thus, we don't wish for him to leave. I understand how you feel Galatrix, really I do. But won't you at least give us a chance to change your mind, at least for his sake since Trix has became a really loved family member for us?” asked Sapphire trying to reason with the robotic mother. The blue Gem now really believe this person was Trix’s mom. Only a mother would do and say the things she did, at least a robotic one with weapons and powers.

  
Galatrix looked at the sincere care this Gem and the other had for her son, which made the robotic woman think for a minute. Her data tells her that Trix has been active for about a year now, while not being around the ship he was transported in for most of the time. Without a doubt he must've been staying with these Gems and Steven, making a family with the group. To take him away just like that would seem uncaring, especially since he and Steven had developed a brotherly bond.

  
Perhaps these Gems really could be a good family group for her son, but Galatrix needed more time to think about this. The damage to the Omnitrix unit was not too severe, in fact Galatrix herself could make some repairs for it until Azmuth could properly handle the device. Steven seemed like a sweet boy, she didn’t want to break the little boy’s heart for taking Trix away.

  
“Allow me to stay here a few days, after which I will come to a decision on whether Trix should stay or go.” Galatrix said to the group, making a compromise in order to better handle the situation.

  
“Thank you.” Pearl smiled as she wiped her tears. Trix is still moved of Pearl's care and respect, he feels as if Pearl had changed her mind about him.

  
“That seems fair, you can stay in the living room for the time being.” said Sapphire with a smile, there was a chance for Trix to stay after all.

  
“Awesome, new room mate!” cheered Steven happily, Galatrix was definitely going to be a amazing new addition to the group, even if it is only temporary. It would be a matter of time for the group to convince her to let Trix stay, so now all they should focus on was all the fun they were going to have with her here.

  
“Wait until you see the town, Mom! You’ll love all the people living in here!” smiled Trix looking at Galatrix, who looked very happy at him. There was no doubt in his mind now, this woman was his mother and was a epic one to top it all. Imagine all the fights they can do with her, all the adventures that will happen while she is here.

  
Galatrix was very happy that Trix called her mom, this was the moment she was waiting for a very long time. While everyone was talking in the living room, Cat’s Eye was still talking with Connie on the phone, but judging by the look on the feline Gem’s face, it wasn’t going to good.

  
After a moment a silence, Cat’s Eye put the phone down and walked back to the living room, where she stood in front of the entire group. A look of shock on her face, something was wrong and Sapphire could tell.

  
“Is something wrong Cat’s Eye, you seem troubled?” asked the blue Gem, wondering what was causing her friend to look unhappy.

  
“Did you hear Cat’s Eye, Galatrix will be staying with us for a few days?” asked Steven with a smile, although he noticed how upset she looked. “What’s wrong, did something happen with your talk with Connie?” he asked worried, there was something wrong with this situation.

  
“Who is Connie?” asked Galatrix, unaware of who this individual everyone was talking about. It was clear that whoever this Connie was had to be very important to the feline Gem, as she seemed upset about a matter involving said person.

  
“She’s her girlfriend, they have been dating for more than a year. Connie is a little young at the age of 12 ¾, but they don’t really think age matters. However they have to keep their relationship a secret from Connie’s parents, as they are religious nuts who are against same gender relationships.” Trix explained to his mother, wondering how her reaction would be. She was not from Earth so lacked the concept of racial or religious conflicts, so she should be much more opened minded.

  
“I see no problem in the matter, there are more than several hundred species in this galaxy that marry even at a young age and more that marry with both partners being the same gender.” Galatrix implied looking at her son, explaining the facts of the universe.

  
“Connie wants all of us to have dinner with her and her parents to convince her to stay in Beach City.” Cat’s Eye said in a blank voice, kinda scaring both Steven and Trix as they began to think the girl was possessed or something.

  
“What’s wrong with that, it’s only dinner?” asked Pearl, confused about Cat’s Eye expression, she was usually a cheerful or edgy Gem. Connie’s mother wa the only thing that really gave a reason for this, which Pearl could understand since that woman was pure evil.

  
“She wants to tell her parents the truth about us, about us being girlfriends...” Cat’s Eye answered, making everyone wide eyed. Galatrix couldn't really see the big issue, but decided to just listen to the conversation. “WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!?!” cried the feline Gem with tears going down her face, falling on the table crying. Everyone ran up to her worried, even the little creatures and Pinkflare. Pearl held Cat’s Eye in her arms while Sapphire rubbed her head gently, both were trying to calm her down.

  
Cat’s Eye kept crying for a while longer, with everyone trying to calm her down. Steven and Trix tried to talk her down as her little children rubbed their heads against their mother, Amethyst and Ruby just watched as they had no idea how to calm her down. Galatrix soon picked Cat’s Eye up from Pearl and brought her into a graceful hug, letting the Gem cry into her chest as the robotic woman rubbed her back.

  
“What am I going to do, how can I tell her parents that I am dating their daughter?” asked Cat’s Eye, not having a clue on what to do. If her parents find out they might want to move away even more, not to mention what Connie’s mother might do to her if she finds out Connie is a lesbian.

  
“Don’t worry Cat’s Eye, we'll help you and Connie out!” declared Steven with a confident smile, holding up a thumb.

  
“Yea, we got your back!” Trix joined in, he and Steven wanted Connie to stay in Beach City and be together with Cat’s Eye.

  
“Ruby and I also want to help, we know from experience how something like this can affect a relationship.” Sapphire said holding Ruby’s hand, they quickly turned into energy and refused into Garnet. Centi and the small hybrid animals barked in agreement, while Pinkflare let out a roar.

  
“Where does Connie’s parents want to have dinner anyways, we will need to get ready as soon as possible?” asked Pearl, this was a very important dinner date that needed to be taken very seriously. It wasn’t going to be easy trying to convince Priyanka to accept the relationship between her daughter and Cat’s Eye, not even Pearl herself was comfortable with it.

  
“She said they wanted to go to that new italian place down the street, the fancy one with all the dressed up waiters and customers.” answered Cat’s Eye being brought back to the ground by Galatrix, after which she gave Cat’s Eye a small kiss on the forehead. Cat’s Eye blushed as she looked up to the robotic woman, who gave the smaller girl a pleasant smile.

  
“What about Connie’s mom, how are we gonna talk to that bible wacko?” asked Amethyst, everyone knew how stubborn Priyanka was. That woman was the meanest and most horrible person the Gems ever meet, how on earth she was the mother of Connie was beyond anyone’s idea.

  
“We will use reason and facts, she may be stubborn but is still a mother. Her daughter’s happiness is the most important thing to her, that should be something we could use.” Garnet stated looking over to Cat’s Eye, maybe if they could convince Priyanka how much Cat’s Eye means to Connie, she would allow their love.

  
Priyanka was the biggest obstacle in the way of Connie and Cat’s Eye being together, as Doug seemed to be the softer of the two. In fact none of the Gems or Steven and Trix had anything bad to say about Connie’s father, he seems like a kind man that actually liked Steven’s aliens. Cat’s Eye thought he would actually accept her dating Connie, maybe he could convince his wife to also.

  
“Let's all get dressed, Galatrix you can come along if you want. You are Trix’s mother, which means you're a part of this family also.” Garnet said to Galatrix, who looked surprised for a second. These Gems really considered her family even after everything that’s happened, that made the woman really happy on the inside.

  
“That would be very nice, I would definitely like to participate in this dinner event. I don’t know Connie personally, but I will help in any way I can.” stated Galatrix with a smile, this was also a good way to spend some time with her son also.

  
Everyone kept talking about tonight, it was going to be very important as Connie’s and Cat’s Eye relationship in on the line. Unknowingly to everyone they were being watched, as a flower next to the window had a eye grow from the petals. After a few seconds the plant slithered from the window and down the steps of the Beach House, going up the side of the cliff. The crawling flower kept slithering up the large cliff until stopping to the top, where Daisy Rose was standing with a missing eye. The flower crawled around her leg and up her spine, until getting close to Daisy’s head and going inside the hole of her messing eye. The plant morphed back to being a eyeball, with Daisy Rose smiling down at the Beach House.

  
“So the little Gems wants to have a fun party? Maybe I can help them out with that. After all, what’s more fun than a clown hehe?” laughed Daisy Rose, walking away from view as she giggled and began to plot about what she was going to do.

  
The scene switches to the outside of a very fancy restaurant, dark brown with tables on the outside for the customers who wanted to eat outside. Driving into the parking lot is Greg’s van, he was informed about everything and was happy to come along. Greg stepped out of the drivers side dressed in a black shirt and grey shorts, wearing black sandals on his feet. He walked to the back of the van and opened the back, letting everyone walk out.

  
Steven was wearing a pink button up shirt and blue jeans, with Trix having on glasses. Garnet changed her outfit to a long dress that was blue with red flames, she had on purple slippers and some makeup. Pearl wore a fancy blue dress, sparkling in the moonlight as she walk in her shiny blue slippers. Amethyst wore a plain purple shirt and jeans, she wasn’t really a dress kind of girl. Pinkflare jumped out of the van with Centi and the animal hybrids on her back, Cat’s Eye decided she wanted her entire family to come along for this.

  
Next was Galatrix as she walked out in another one of her alternate forms, one ment for special occasions. Her armor changed to the color light pink, having a yellow outline. Her heels became black and pink sandals, with her wrist having metal armor going up her elbows. Her blades were moved from her arms to her shoulders, with a shorter shape now. She had on a pink transparent dress going down to her feet from behind, but stopping to her knees on the front. On her knees and shoulders were heart shaped armor colored black with inner pink, she also had a heart theme chestplate now. Her energy hair was tied into a long ponytail with black straps, her helmet now had a heart shaped visor colored pink. Everyone thought Galatrix looked gorgeous like this, making the robotic woman blush a dark green.

  
Last but no least was Cat’s Eye herself, dressed in the same outfit she had on hers and Connie’s last date. The only difference was she was wearing light brown lipstick and eyeshadow, a couple of silver earrings and necklaces. She wanted to make a good impression on Connie’s parents, this was her only chance to impress them.

  
Everyone headed towards the gate that lead straight for the outside section of the restaurant, everyone decided to eat outside since it was a nice and cool night with a gentle breeze. The waiter opened the gate for them, although he was a little startled from seeing Galatrix and Pinkflare. Luckily Garnet called Steel a few hours before they arrived to let the restaurant know who was coming and not to worry, thankfully the establishment allowed animals.

  
Everyone walked up the steps until they were at the balcony, there was beautiful tables with large lights around the area. The furniture was colored black with golden outlines, the same went for the chairs and fireplace. There were a few people eating dinner already, some looked surprised to see a pink lioness or tall robot. Cat’s Eye looked around until she spotted Connie and her parents at a large table, the one at the center of the others.

  
Connie looked behind her to see Cat’s Eye and everyone, she smiled and waved to them. “Hey guys, over here” she told the group, who all made their way to the table. As they walked over everyone saw Connie’s parents, Priyanka was dressed in a eloquent blue dress with makeup on while Doug was dressed in a black suit and red tie. Everyone sat down to be in front of the Maheswaran family, Priyanka and Doug were really surprised to see Galatrix.

  
“Oh Steven, who is the large lady?” asked Connie looking over to Galatrix sitting next to Garnet on the far end, she was having a little trouble sitting with her tall body but decided to just sit on her knees.

  
“It’s a very long story Connie, but that is actually my mother.” answered Trix, sitting on the table in front of Steven, avoiding eye contact with Connie’s mother. He was still pissed about her ruining his and Steven’s birthday party, she was going to pay for that one way or another.

  
“Wait, really!?” asked Connie surprised, even her parents were shocked by the news. Doug was surprised to meet someone like Trix, he didn’t even know Trx had parents other than the Gems. Priyanka on the other hand was disgusted, she couldn't believe there was another freak around.

  
“Nice to meet you ma’am, my name is Doug Maheswaran!” greeted Doug holding a hand out for Galatrix, who happily took it.

  
“Pleasure, and please call me Galatrix.” said the robotic woman letting go of the man’s hand, noticing the angry look on the female next to him. “It's a pleasure to meet you as well, miss. I can only assume you are the mother to Connie?” she asked, only to receive a angry glare in return.

  
“My name is Priyanka Maheswaran, not that it's any of your business anyway!” the woman coldy implied, making Connie look uncomfortable. Galatrix raised a eyebrow to the rude statement, whoever this woman was clearly had a problem with her. Trix didn’t like how Connie’s mother talked to his mom, made the little Omnitrix want to zap her with his taser.

  
“So… I heard you wanted to have dinner with us to talk, what’s on your mind?” asked Greg trying to prevent a fight from happening, which may happen at any second now. Priyanka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, looking at Greg slightly more calm.

  
“My daughter wanted us to have dinner with you and….. This Gems so we could try to get a better understanding of you, which my husband agreed to...” Priyanka stated giving Doug a glance, making the man gulp from the cold stare she gave him. “Despite my arguments, they both wanted me to give it a try, which I suppose won't hurt since we will be moving away very soon anyway.” she said with no attempt at hiding her glee of leaving Beach City, nor hiding the fact she hated being this close to the people she called freaks.

  
“I heard about that and wanted to know why you decided to move, Beach City is a wonderful place with a lot of friendly citizens.” Greg said trying to explain his point, he didn’t exactly like Priyanka for how she treated her son.

  
“Because this city is filled with nothing but freaks and abominations, my daughter almost got killed thanks to your son!” Priyanka argued with a frown, she was already getting upset and haven't even been with the Crystal Gem for a minute.

  
“Hey I didn’t do anything! It was Omega DNA that wanted to destroy Beach City!” complained Steven, trying to get Connie’s mom to understand her error in judgment. How could Mrs. Maheswaran think the attack was his fault, he was trying to save everyone for crying out loud.

  
“Yeah, if it wasn’t for us the whole city would be toast!” complained Trix, getting annoyed with Mrs. Maheswaran. Galatrix didn’t really know what everyone was talking about but made a mental note to ask later, however whatever it was sounded serious. She needed to know who this Omega DNA was, as he sounded like someone that gave her son and Steven trouble.

  
“He wouldn’t have been putting anyone in danger if it wasn’t for you two, you and those monsters you turn into!” Priyanka rebunked, glaring daggers at both the boys, she was at her limit and wanted nothing more to do with them.

  
“Monsters, are you kidding me?! Even after everything that we did for this city you keep calling our form that, they aren't monsters they are transformations of different species all over this galaxy!?” asked Trix with a frown, what was this idiot even talking about?? How many times do Trix and Steven need to explain to Mrs. Maheswaran that they are the good guys, and that just because something isn’t from Earth doesn't mean they're demons from hell.

  
“There isn’t supposed to be any other life forms other than humans, that is what god has declared!” Priyanka stated, holding the cross around her neck in her hands. She wasn’t giving up her beliefs on a bunch of blastamist heathens.

  
“Mom please stop, they're my friends!” begged Connie, trying to stop her mother from being so rude to Steven and his family.

  
“Connie’s right dear, we asked them to come so let's not insult them!” Doug stated trying to get his wife to listen to reason, no matter how hard that may be. Doug wanted to do this dinner meeting to get Priyanka to get to know the Universe family, maybe than she will stop her hatred of them.

  
“They're the abominations plaguing our world, if it wasn’t for them the human race could live in peace!” Priyanka argued pointing finger right at the group, who looked both shocked and insulted at the same time. Galatrix finally understood what this woman was all about, she was another one of those religious nuts. She had meet many species with ridiculous religious rules and beliefs, so it was no surprise for the robotic woman to meet one on this planet.

  
“My word, how can someone be so dumb and ignorant about subjects she has no idea about?” asked Galatrix with a frown, which quickly turned into a pleased smile when she saw Mrs. Maheswaran’s reaction. This was going to be fun, Galatrix always enjoyed putting someone like this woman in her rightful place.

  
“What did you just say to me?!” asked Priyanka angrily, this machine had the nerve to say something like that to her.

  
“I think Galatrix was very clear already, your words and actions are from someone with a outdated mind and understanding of the world. You refuse to accept the existence of other lifeforms even when there is proof literally in front of you, and you insult someone just for being different!” explained Pearl crossing her arms and giving Priyanka her own glare, this woman had worked on the Gem’s very last nerve.

  
“Ya what’s your problem lady, we save people everyday but you keep treating us like trash!?” asked Amethyst angrily, she wasn’t taking anymore of this woman’s crap anymore.

  
Galatrix and Garnet nodded in agreement while Pearl just glared at the now red woman, Priyanka was about to explode with anger at any moment. Until someone got everyone’s attention, which meant they unknowingly stopped all hell from breaking loose.

  
“May I take your order?” asked a waitress wearing the standern uniform a worker in a restaurant would wear, although her large breasts and butt got the attention of both Cat’s Eye and Connie.

  
“Maybe we should just order some food, it should calm everyone down.” suggested Greg, trying to keep everyone from killing each other. The Gems all nodded in agreement alongside Connie and her father, Priyanka agreed if only to end this conversation.

  
The scene switches to the back of the restaurant, where Daisy Rose was revealed to have followed the group. She was currently kissing a waitress she had caught just a couple of minutes ago, so the woman decided to have some fun before her revenge. The waitress was tied up in multiple vines so she had no chance of escape, but she didn’t seem to want to if the blush on her face was any indication. Their lips kept making contact, only to sometimes separate to lick each others tongue. Daisy Rose grabbed the girl’s butt and massaged her breasts, she was savoring this moment with the cute woman.

  
Finally Daisy Rose separated from the woman, who had fainted from the intense pleasure she gained from the prisoner. Daisy just giggled before giving a quick kiss on the woman’s cheek, lowering her gently to the ground while untying her from the vines. “Don’t worry cutie, once I get payback on the Gems I’ll come back for you. You’ll make such a delicious pet, one of many I hope~.” Daisy Rose said before walking away, leaving the girl to sleep alone.

  
The scene returns to the group, eating their food despite the tense atmosphere. Steven was eating some cheese pizza with Trix eating a digital version, the same goes for Galatrix. Pearl, Doug and Amethyst had some spaghetti and meatballs. Cat’s Eye had some fried fish with a side of shrimp, but didn’t eat much as she kept glancing at Connie. Said girl was eating was chicken with red sauce, but didn’t have much of an appetite as she kept looking at her girlfriend. Greg was enjoying a medium steak, freshly made with a spicy brown sauce. Priyanka had a plate of clams, but didn’t look very pleased even when eating.

  
Pinkflare and Centi ate some steaks and chicken from plates on the ground, the animal hybrids shared from their plates. Connie heard about Centi from Trix and Steven, she thought the little thing was completely adorable. Priyanka thought the small Corrupted Gem was a pest, which only strengthen everyone's desire to just knock the teeth from her.

  
Cat’s Eye really wanted this dinner to be nice, but it already turned into a big mess. The more she waited the more her chest kept beating and threatening to burst out, she needed to convince the Maheswaran’s to let her date their daughter or she’ll lose Connie forever. “Uh..um Mrs. Maheswaran...” Cat’s Eye started extremely nervous, this wasn’t going to be easy. It wasn’t going to help that the last time they saw each other Cat’s Eye threatened to rip Priyanka’s arm off, so that wasn’t going to help much.

  
“What do you want?” asked Priyanka bluntly, not angry but definitely not pleasantly. Cat’s Eye gulped from receiving the same cold stare from Connie’s mother, but Cat’s Eye than looked back to Connie ho shook her head. “This better be good young lady, I don’t have much patience for you or your family!” Priyanka stated bringing Cat’s Eye back to focusing on her, this needed to be done now.

  
“I...I just wanted to s..say, me and you..your daughter are….AH!!” Cat’s Eye started before screaming from seeing several large vines grow from the ground and intangible several of the people that were eating at the tables around the one the Gems were eating at, the Crystal Gems all got up and looked around. Greg coughed up pieces of his steak as he and Doug looked around, Priyanka was freaked out while Connie ran up to hide behind Cat’s Eye while her mother wasn’t looking.

  
“What’s going on, where did all these plants come from!?” asked Trix while he reattached himself to the Omnitrix, getting ready to let Steven transform at any moment. Galatrix reformed back into her base form, looking around the area as she scanned the plants. Suddenly several larger vines burst out of the ground and surrounded the group, the Gems all changed back to their normal outfits and brought out their weapons.

  
“Raa!” roared Pinkflare as she kept all four of the small hybrid animals under her for protection, while Centi barked at all the vines on top of the kirin. Both of them were ready to rip these plants to pieces, Steven dialed for a alien. He pressed on the Omnitrix dial and transformed into Staticbot, Trix equipped the alien with the Omni-Scythe.

  
Five of the vines suddenly struck at the group, the Gems and Staticbot quickly to counter. Pearl used her spear to slice two vines into pieces, doing several eloquent poses and showing off her large breasts and butt on a few of them. Connie blushed pink which caused Cat’s Eye to frown with jealousy, taking her cats claw and stabbing on several vines that tried to grab Cat’s Eye and Connie from behind.

  
Staticbot generated electric around the scythe and began cutting the plants apart, they got sliced and electrofied at the exact same time. Galatrix used her blades to fight off the plants that tried to attack the Maheswaran family, who were behind her scared. Garnet ignited both her gauntlets in flames, allowing her to burn the roots as they were being pummeled. Amethyst put her whip in flames and wrapped it around two vines, keeping them together as the purple fire burned them to ashes.

  
“Eat this!” shouted Staticbot as he blasted several beams of static into the sky, with stuck a few clouds floating above the restaurant. The clouds soon became darker with large volts of lightning, heavy and loud thunder was heard. “Take this you overgrown salad, Thunderstorm Takedown!” shouted the robotic alien as several large lightning bolts struck a dozen of the vines, electrifying them and casing the plants to be set on fire. The vegetation fell to the ground being turned to ash, but there was still a dozen more vines coming after them.

  
“We need to rescue the people caught in the vines! Crystal Gems go!” shouted Garnet as she jump and landed on the side of a vine that had two screaming woman in its grasp, Garnet ripped the vine in half and took both of the ladies in her arms.

  
The Fusion Gem jumped down and landed safely on the ground, letting the two girls go as they thanked her and ran to their car. Pearl sliced two vines apart and caught the kids they had, bringing them to their parents. Amethyst rescued the dogs and cats that the other customers bought with them, this restaurant was famous for letting their paying clients bring their pets.

  
Galatrix transformed into her fire form and began whipping away the vines, Doug pulled out his gun and helped Greg fend off the smaller vines growing under their table. Priyanka was too scared to do anything but sit and watch, she wanted to get her family out of this freak show before they were killed. Pinkflare blasted a few vines away with her pink roar, while Centi sprayed the plants with acid which caused them to burn and melt away.

  
Suddenly all the vines stopped moving, the group looked confused as a few of the vines that still had people tied up let them go. The Gems caught the falling citizens before they hit the ground, letting them go as they all ran to their vehicles. The vines all stood still as a figure began walking up the stairs, everyone looking to see this mysterious figure. It was Daisy Rose walking over while moving her hips around as she made her way towards the Crystal Gems, stopping to be a yard away. The Crystal Gems became wide eyed, as they knew who this woman was.

  
“Daisy Rose, what on earth are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in The Ice Box, how did you escape?!” asked Pearl as she pointed her spear at the escaped prisoner, the weapon shaking in her grip as the Gem was full of fear. Daisy Rose was one of the most dangerous enemies the Crystal Gems ever fought, if it wasn’t for Rose Quartz they might have been taken out.

  
“Why else would I be here, big nose, to get some payback on her punks?!” declared Daisy Rose with a laugh, she sounded insane and thirsty for blood. The Gems all readied their weapons, Staticbot timed out and morphed back into Steven. Connie looked at Daisy Rose and her very revealing outfit, causing the girl to blush even more and sweat a little.

  
“What the….?” mumbled Priyanka as she saw her daughter blush, but could only see the plant woman being in her sight. She was about to ask her daughter what she was smiling at before being wrapped into a large red vine, the same thing happening to everyone else.

  
The Gems were wrapped up around their arms and legs while Steven, Trix and Connie were tied up around the waist. Doug and Greg got entangled by vines around their legs, trying without success of breaking free. Galatrix got tied up by four vines that wrapped around all four of her limbs, her flaming whips not having any effect on the plants. Pinkflare ran away before the vines could catch her, creating a portal and running through it with Centi and the animal children on her back.

  
Everyone was tied up and had no way of getting loose, Daisy Rose just walked forward giggling at the sight of her prey struggling to get free. Finally she stopped when she was face to face with Steven, who was freaked out by her crazed expression with a wide smile and big eyes.

  
“Hello little boy, wanna play a game?” asked Daisy Rose, tilting her head to the left.

  
“W...what kind of game?” stuttered Steven, wondering what this crazed clown wanted from him. Before he could react Daisy placed a few fingers on the boy’s right ear and quickly pulled away, showing him what was in her hand. It was a normal cent, that was one of the oldest tricks in the book that Peedee got Steven for his eleventh birthday.

  
“Penny for your thought, hehehe?” asked Daisy Rose jokingly, laughing at her own trick. Steven started to giggle a little from the cheesy joke, Trix and Connie did the same. The Crystal Gems were all at a lost, Daisy Rose did a trick instead of being a murderer. “Haha, I love doing my old jokes from way back. It really makes dealing with boring people like the Gems worth wild, tell me something though little boy...” said the plant clown as she pulled her head closer to Steven, making him pull his head back as far as he could to prevent from bumping faces with Daisy Rose. “Did you like the trick I just did?” she asked, holding up Steven’s chin with her left hand.

  
“Y..yeah, it was pretty funny! Ha ha ha…!” Steven said as he chuckled a little, both from the trick and out of fear from Daisy Rose being this close to him. The prisoner clown smiled even bigger from his answer, the Gems kept trying to get out of the vines that kept them withstrain. Greg and Doug tried to pull the plants from their feet, but couldn’t even move a inch.

  
“Why are you here Daisy Rose?! If it's for revenge Steven had noth…..MMH!?” Pearl tried to shout before a small root slithered in her mouth, keeping her from talking while also blushing from the feeling and appearance of her situation. Everyone was speechless about what they were seeing, everyone besides Priyanka had a blush and wide eyes, Garnet’s glasses almost fell down from her face.

  
“Haha, sorry I couldn't hear you. Do you have something in your throat or something, hehe?!” asked Daisy Rose sarcastically, grabbing her stomach as she burst out laughing. Cat’s Eye even giggled a little, Daisy Rose may have been a complete wacko but definitely knew how to pull a great joke.

  
“Hehe, gotta say that’s pretty funny!” Amethyst said with a chuckle, only to receive a frown from Garnet. “What, it was?!” the purple Gem tried to defend herself, the Fusion Gem only shook her head.

  
“Daisy Rose, what do you intend to do with us??! Do you want to get revenge for Rose capturing you!?” asked Garnet trying to break free, but these red vines were too strong even for her massive amount of strength. Steven heard what Garnet said and became confused, did the Gems already know who this lady was.

  
“Wait, you knew my mom?” asked the boy confused, this wasn’t making any since what's so ever. Trix also didn’t understand the situation, how could this weird clown lady be involved with the Crystal Gems.

  
“Yes I knew Rose Quartz, she was the one who sent me to a freezing prison. All I wanted was to get payback on the scum that did me wrong, but she decided to play hero and get me arrested!!!”Daisy Rose answered looking upset, but still maintaining her demented smile. She wanted to get back on the Gems for what they did to her, no one can stop her from getting her much need revenge. Steven saw her angry expression, he had a bad feeling about this.

  
“Look, I don’t know what my mom did to you, but please let's just talk about this before someone gets hurt!” said Steven trying to get Daisy Rose to listen to reason, she didn’t seem like a bad person. Daisy Rose just looked at the boy with a smile, looking sympathetic instead of insane this time.

  
“Sorry cutie, but mama wants payback and that’s what she is going to get. But don’t worry kiddo, you and me can have some fun afterwards!” Daisy Rose said with her vine hair began to move up, each pointing at every member of the Crystal Gems besides Trix and Steven.

  
Trix used everything he had to get free and fold into the Omnitrix core, dialing up Razorfang than bringing up the Elemental Switch hologram. Before either Daisy Rose or Steven did anything, the Omnitrix dial went down and flashed the area with green and brown light. When everyone looked back the vine holding Steven and Trix was now destroyed, with an alien standing on the ground next to it.

  
Steven and Trix had become Razorfang, but the Vulpimancer in his Earth Form.The head, shoulders and knees of the alien was covered in dark pink and black body armor with a small yellow star on each one. This new form of Razorfang was much bigger than the normal version, at least twice the height and a little longer. His body was completely made of grey stone pieces with sand being shown in the cracks and joints, his front arms becoming more muscular with larger claws.

  
Brown rock spikes were on the sides of his head, on his arms and going down his spin. His back legs gained brown rock armor on his heels and thighs, two large rock spikes where on his back. Three rock, stone and sand orbs were floating above the rock alien with pink energy. His teeth became larger and more flat, with spikes going down his chin. His outfit somewhat remained the same but with a different design, going down and around his belly. The Omnitrix symbol was no located on the left side of the alien’s head, with his gemstone remaining on his belly.

  
“Everyone, say hello to Rockmutt!” announced Trix from inside the Omnitrix base, Galatrix was speechless from what she was seeing and what her scanners were telling her. This was a Vulpimancer with the element of earth added to its genetic code, this was something she couldn’t even comprehend.

  
“Hey mom, what do you think of the Elemental Switch? This function allows us to change the element of the selected alien we chose, or add a element to any species that didn't already have control over one?” asked Trix to his mother, wanting to impress her.

  
“I am so proud of you, my little Omnitrix!!” Galatrix said happily, this was a mother's dream come true. Seeing her child advance so far by himself, or with the help from his surrogate brother. This was a proud moment for her, this was really making Galatrix consider rethinking about taking Trix back with her.

  
Rockmutt stomped closer to Daisy Rose, growling with deeper and louder growl than the normal Razorfang had.

  
“Nice trick kiddo, I heard a lot about you while I made my way here from the prison I was locked up in. I really love this form, it's as cute as a little puppy, hehe!” giggled Daisy Rose as she placed both hands on her face, tilting her head to the right.

  
Trix was really wondering about this woman, she seemed more weird than really evil if he was honest. Then suddenly she did something unexpected, something that even made Rockmutt stop in his tracks.

  
“Oh you are so cute, I just wanna keep you and love you forever!” announced the plant clown as she was hugging onto Rockmutt’s head, rubbing her own on him with closed eyes and a big smile. Seriously, was Daisy Rose a villain or just a weirdly dressed teenager.

  
Z“I know right, Steven really is cute when he transforms into one of his animal forms!” Cat’s Eye said with a smile, making this whole situation even more comedic. If Garnet could, she would slap her own face, first Amethyst and now Cat’s Eye. What was going on with her team today, it was like everyone was part of a comedy or something?!

  
“Oh excuse me, miss, can you let us go please?” asked Connie as she was still above the air tangled in the red vine, her mother looked mad but had a smaller vine covering her mouth and preventing the woman from making a sound besides a few muffles. Daisy Rose looked at the little girl with a surprised expression, but than gave her a sweet smile.

  
“In a minute cutie, first I need to do something to the Gems first!” Daisy Rose promised, letting go of Rockmutt and walking back to where she was. A few vines burst out of the ground behind her, holding a large black wooden box with red skulls on both sides. Rockmutt and Trix looked concerned, with the rock Vulpimancer getting ready to strike at Daisy Rose. “Easy big boy, my revenge won't end with their deaths.” the woman reassured the two boys with a wink, making Trix raise a digital eyebrow.

  
Daisy Rose opened the box and used the vines on her head to pull out what was inside it, revealing that it was four cream pies with a cheery on each one. Rockmutt tilted his head while Trix was rubbing the back of his head, Galatrix tilted her own head in confusion while Greg, Doug and Connie had a eyebrow raised on each of them.

  
Before they knew it, all the Crystal Gems got a pie thrown on their face, smothering them in whip cream and strawberry filling. The Gems shook their head trying to get the desert off their faces, although Pearl was busy trying to pull away from the root in her mouth. Everyone else just looked surprised, after that they looked back to Daisy Rose to see her laughing her guts out. Every a full minute of laughing, Daisy Rose snapped her fingers and all the vines let everybody go and the root in Pearl’s mouth finally came out, a trail of spit connecting the two before breaking as the vine went back underground.

  
“Man you should've seen your faces, it was priceless!” laughed Daisy Rose as everyone got back on their feet, the Gems cleaned the pie from their faces while Pearl tried to rub the taste of the root from her tongue with her hands in disgust.

  
“That’s all you wanted to do, throw pie at their faces?” asked Doug, helping his wife get on her feet, she looked more annoyed than angry.

  
“Pretty much, Rose Quartz is already gone, so there is no point in fighting. Don’t get me wrong, I’ll still cause a little trouble every now and then since I am now living in Beach City, but I won't hurt anyone if they don’t mess with me.” Daisy Rose answered before reaching into her breasts and pulling out a card, tossing it to Connie who caught it. The card was black with red writing and a phone number, also a picture of a rose on the side. “That’s my business card in case you ever need a clown or help with your garden, call me whenever you want cutie ~!” she said with a wink, making Connie blush again. Cat’s Eye got jealous and was about to say something, before Daisy Rose beat her to it. “Relax little kitty, I’m just having a little fun. All I am doing is promoting my business, I would never steal your girlfriend!” Daisy Rose assured with a giggle, but everyone else froze in their tracks. Connie and Cat’s Eye looked shocked while they both slowly turned their heads to look at Connie’s mother, who looked speechless with wide eyes.

  
“HER WHAT!?!?!” asked Priyanka angrily, causing everyone to tense up and get startled from the sudden outburst of the woman. The Gems all looked freaked out while Greg and Doug were speechless, Cat’s Eye and Connie looked like they were both going to have a heart attack. Rockmutt backed away while being held along with Trix in the arms of Galatrix, who wanted to keep the two safe from whatever Miss Maheswaran might do. “Connie, what is she talking about, what does she mean by calling you that freak’s girlfriend?!” asked the young girl’s mother, demanding an explanation from her daughter. Even Daisy Rose was freaked out of this woman’s reaction, backing away slowly with her hands held in front of her.

  
Connie looked very scared, this wasn’t how she wanted to tell her mother the truth. But suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, looking back she saw Cat’s Eye nodding to her. This needed to happen, the little girl took a deep breath and looked back to her mother.

  
“Mother, the truth is I am a lesbian and Cat’s Eye is my girlfriend. We have been dating for more than a year now, which is why I don’t want to leave Beach City. I love Cat’s Eye and she loves me, please understand our love!” begged Connie with tears going down her eyes, Cat’s Eye hugging her from the back with the entire Universe family looking sympathetic for her. Connie’s mother looked shocked, speechless from the words that lift her daughter's mouth. Doug was also surprised, he never knew this about his daughter.

  
“Are you kidding me, after everything we thought you. You would choose to be this unholy abomination’s lover, homosexuality is a Sin, Connie!?!?” shouted Priyanka at the top of her lungs, yelling at her own daughter louder than ever before. Daisy Rose was nowhere to be seen, apparently she had left while everyone was distracted. Connie was frightened of her mother, but needed to stand her ground on this one.

  
“Cat’s Eye isn’t a abomination, mother! She is the most amazing person I know and I love her!” Connie shouted back at her mother, which surprised the woman since her daughter had never talked back to her before.

  
Cat’s Eye blushed from Connie defending her, smiling from all the love she could feel from her amazing girlfriend. Everyone around the area was so proud of Connie standing up for herself and Cat’s Eye, even Doug smiled at how passionate his daughter was. Connie’s mother on the other hand looked even more angry, her daughter had some nerve talking to her like that.

  
“This is not happening Connie, I will not have my daughter participating in this abomination to god. We are leaving this damn town and never coming back, you are going to sign up for as many programs as possible until you are cured of your sin!” demanded Priyanka, not budging even an inch on this matter. Connie looked scared, she didn’t want to be taken to one of those camps for kids whose parents want them to be thought not to be homosexual. Cat’s Eye had enough of this, this bitch was going to far now.

  
“I won’t let you take Connie to one of those damn camps, all they're going to do is hurt her and make her hate herself for something she had no control over!” shouted the feline Gem keeping Connie close to her, also glaring daggers at Miss Maheswaran.

  
“You stay out of this!!! You're the cause of all this chaos. If you hadn't corrupted my daughter she wouldn’t be like this, so get away from her or I’ll call the cops!” shouted Miss Maheswaran, this argument just kept going with no end in sight. Cat’s Eye was about to counter that before Connie placed a hand on her cheek, when the Gem looked down Connie went up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

  
Everyone was surprised by this, Pearl gasped while Garnet and Galatrix blushed. Greg was speechless along with Doug, Rockmutt and Trix pulled their heads back and opened their mouths wide with surprise. Priyanka was dumbfounded, unable to process what she was seeing. Cat’s Eye was also taken back by Connie’s sudden action, but decided to just enjoy the kiss and close her eyes. The two continued their moment of passion for a few more seconds before separating, both of them smiling at each other. Connie looked back to her mother, a confident smile on her face and a greater resolve.

  
“I love Cat’s Eye, mother. I don’t care what you say or do that will never change!” declared Connie with pride, feeling braver than she ever had before.

  
Rockmutt, Trix and Amethyst began cheering for their friend while everyone else nodded in agreement. Pearl even started crying a little, she had never seen such a beautiful scene in her life. Doug felt pride for his daughter, he thought that maybe Connie liking girls might not be so bad after all. Priyanka just looked angry, getting tired of her daughter's disobedience.

  
“Connie Maheswaran, you have ten seconds to get over here before I...” Priyanka threaten before Connie interrupted her, a angry look on her face.

  
“What, beat me like you did after Steven’s birthday party!?” shouted the girl with tears going down her face, shocking everyone especially Cat’s Eye with what she said. Doug was speechless, what Connie just said blew his mind.

  
“Connie, what are you talking about? Your mother beat you while I was gone!?” asked Doug, looking at his wife as she turned away from him. He had knew his wife was tough on their daughter, but she was never physical with Connie.

  
“Yes she did, look at this!” Connie cried out, turning around and pulling up the back of her shirt, revealing several bruises and marks from the last beating Connie’s mother gave you. All the Gems were horrified, Trix and Rockmutt on the other hand were furious.

  
“You freaking monster, you hurt your own daughter!?” yelled Trix as Rockmutt tried to attack Priyanka, it took everything Galatrix had to hold him back. Although to be honest she would be okay with letting him go, that woman deserved everything the Vulpimancer would do to her. Garnet walked in front of Mrs. Maheswaran, keeping herself right in the middle of Priyanka and the two girls behind the Fusion Gem.

  
“Mrs. Maheswaran, Connie will not be coming with you tonight or the next night, she will be staying with us for now on. She will live with us and be taken care of, your husband Doug may visit whenever he feels like it but you are not to come anywhere near the girl or I’ll have Lieutenant Steel put you under arrest for endangering your daughter.” Garnet said with authority and bravado in her voice, not giving any sign of weakness to Priyanka. The woman was going to say something before Pearl spoke out, she also had something to say.

  
“Connie has obvious proof of child abuse, you have no chance of winning if you try to take this to court. I won’t lie, I was against Connie’s and Cat’s Eye relationship almost as much as you at first, but now I will support their love and defend it against scum like you!” Pearl stated with love in her voice, Cat’s Eye smiled from her friend’s speech.

  
“Doug say something, you can’t let them do this!” Priyanka told her husband, but was shocked to find him looking angrily at her. Doug was madder at his wife more now than he was ever in his entire life, he then turned his head to look at Connie.

  
“Connie, for now on, you’ll live with Steven’s family. I’ll come by tomorrow with all your things. You deserve to be happy, and your girlfriend seems to really care about you. So you can live with her, I’ll visit whenever I can or when you want me to.” Doug told his daughter, who smiled with tears in her eyes from what he said. He smiled back at her, happy that he made this decision for her.

  
“You can’t be serious!” shouted Priyanka, not believing her husband would betray her like this. First Connie and now Doug, what was happening to her family.

  
“Oh he is serious sister, now beat it or we'll beat you!” threaten Amethyst bringing out her whip, Pearl brought out her spear. Priyanka backed away before hearing a loud roar, looking behind her to see the large rock alien.

  
“I suggest you leave now before I lose my grip on the Vulpimancer, because after he gets loose you’ll probably be turned into shredded meat.” Galatrix stated gesturing to Rockmutt with her eyes, said alien was roaring and struggling to get after Mrs. Maheswaran.

  
Priyanka was silent for a moment, before turning her head away from everyone. She then made her way to the stairs leading to the parking lot, before going down she gave a quick look to Connie. “Do whatever you want Connie, you're now dead to me...” stated the woman coldly before stepping down the stairs, heading for her car. Connie was surprised by what her mother said, but decided not to even bother getting upset by it. She made the choice she wanted to do, she loved Cat’s Eye way more than her mother ever loved her.

  
Doug just shook his head, already hearing his car being driven out of the parking lot. Greg offered to give him a lift to his house, which he happily accepted. He gave his daughter a hug and kiss on the check, telling her to take care and to call whenever she needed something. Greg and Doug went into the van and drove away, Garnet already told Greg everyone was fine walking home since it was only two miles away. Galatrix lifted Connie and Cat’s Eye up and placed them on Rockmutt’s back, allowing them to have a ride while the group made their way to the Beach house.

  
The scene soon switches to show Connie in some pajamas Pearl made her, they were yellow with a blue dolphin on the chest. She decided to sleep with Cat’s Eye tonight, as she didn’t want to be alone that night. Both girls snuggled with each other while Pearl placed a blanket over them, smiling at how happy they both looked. The scene than switched to show Steven an Trix being tucked into bed by Garnet, while Galatrix gave them each a kiss on the forehead. They soon fell fast asleep, leaving the two large woman to smile down at their little boys.

  
The scene finally cuts to Priyanka looking out her font window, watching Doug place all his things in the trunk of their car and get into the driver's seat. He had decided this marriage was over and moved out, leaving Priyanka alone in the house that her family used to live together in. she kept watching as the car drove away, until no longer being in sight. She looked sad for a moment before shaking her head, turning around and making her way to her room.

  
Priyanka got in her bed and turned her head away from the window, thinking sleep might ease the tension in her mind. Unknowingly to her a dark figure came to the outside of the window, before black slime that looked like the same one from the Shooting Star attached itself to the glass of the window. The scene slowly fades away as cracks began to form as the creature pressed harder on the window, once the whole scene went black a loud shattering sound was heard.

  
The End

  
Next Time On Steven 10 - Pearl grows jealous when Steven becomes a fan of a new Fusion.

  
Alien Biography #15: Insecorika

  
Hello galactic travelers, Zennith here with more information of a species of the Universe. Today we will be visiting the dark planet known as Terravolt, a dark and foggy planet that is in night all the time from being in a section of the galaxy with no suns. Fair warning before we go in, the locals here are very aggressive.

  
Terravolt is a planet filled with shadows, very cold and dark from having no sun. there were gigantic mountains everywhere, some going through the large thunder clouds that rained and struck lightning almost daily. The air was cold and poisonous, most species couldn't survive for even a hour breathing that. Most of the planet was flooding with grey oceans with large glaciers floating into them, the water was freezing and polluted.

  
You may think that no living thing could possibly live on this planet, I even thought that at first. But surprisingly this planet had several of dozens of species living here, both primal and sentient. One of the sentient species was the Insecorika, a humanoid scorpion species that tend to live underground to avoid predators and more deadly races. They have black or purple organic shells that are as strong as steel, protecting them from attackers or the forces of nature their planet unleashes on them constantly. Their claws are sharp and strong enough to break stone while their long tails have a stinger with the most deadly poison in the galaxy.

  
The Insecorika have built a underground city to house themselves from the horror of the outside world, they lived underground for so long that they can see perfectly in the dark with their night vision. A flaw with their vision is that they are blind in the day, not being able to see a thing and feeling their eyeballs burn from the light.

  
The male Insecorika are the protectors of their home, building armies to defend their city against invasions from the other species of Terravolt. A interesting thing about the male Insecorika is that they often molt from their shells, growing bigger and more powerful with each moltation. The biggest Insecorika actually have two tails, with jagged stingers. They lead the army and are known as the titans of their species, someone would have to think twice before going up against them.

  
The female Insecorika have much smaller bodies, being more humanoid and curvy. Their job is mostly to gather food and handle improving their species technology. The females seem to have higher intelligence than most species on terravolt, making them able to think out of any problem and use brains against brawn. Like the males they also molt, every moltation makes them taller with larger stingers and breasts. There is a one out of million chance a female Insecorika will molt and gain wings, three tails and horns on their heads resembling a crown. This marks the birth of a queen Insecorika, with the task of ruling the species and maintaining order.

  
The mating season of this species is basically the same as other insects, but instead of eating or abandoning their young or mate they make families and live together.

  
The predatory species for this race is a larger scorpion race called the Redgers, a gigantic red scorpion with massive fangs and hugs claws. They have stingers with a poison even more deadly than the Insecorika, one injection will kill almost any species in a matter of seconds. These species usually live above ground eating other predatory species of Terravolt, but sometimes big underground to get their main food source. It depends on the situation but it normally take fifty Insecorika to bring down just on Redger.

  
Luckily for the Insecorika is that Albedo discovered that they have a Ultimate Evolution, one that would give the Redgers a run for their money. After years of fighting and mating with other insectoid species, the Insecorika race become larger with their legs reshaping into the body of a regular scorpion minus a head. Their upper bodies become more muscular with their claws growing larger with spikes around the edges, their shell changing to the color of red for males and pink for females. They gain enhanced strength and faster speed, with the ability to shoot out acid or venom from their tails.

  
That’s all for now everyone, now let's get out of here before the locals decide to make us their next meal.


	16. Muscle Time

Chapter 16 - Muscle Time

  
The scene opens up to a wide area in the desert, where several large pillars with triangular patterns across each one. All the pillars lined up with each other to be shaped into a large tower, where a energy beam was blasting into the air. It was night time in the barren land, making the temperature much more bearable than it would be in the day.

  
No animals were seen besides scorpions or lizards, while the only plant life were a few cactuses. The pillars were letting out a faint blue glow, while the structure seemed old they obviously still had power in them. This ancient tower was definitely made by Gems, from the strange energy and material of the pillars.

  
The view focused on the ground, where one of Pinkflare’s portals appeared. Out came Pinkflare with Steven, Trix and Connie on her back. Meanwhile, there was a Warp Pad to the far left of the group, out beamed a light with the Crystal Gems along with Galatrix out from it. Galatrix was joining the group for this mission in order to learn more about these missions her son goes on, while Connie wanted to join because she needed something to take her mind off what happened a few days ago. She has been living with the Crystal Gems the whole time since she left home to get away from her abusive mother, Cat’s Eye has been by her side the entire time to take care and love her.

  
“Wow, what is this place!?” asked Steven with hands on his cheeks, his eyes also turned into stars. He was in awe from the pillars, they looked incredible with that power they were generating. Amethyst walked next to the boy, noticing his interest in the structure.

  
“Well…” before the purple Gem could explain, Pearl bumped her away and had her elbow on the Gem’s head.

  
“Oh I’m so glad you asked! This was once a Communication Hub used by all Gems on Earth. But lately, it has been transmitting bursts of electromagnetic interference, which is why we’re here!” Pearl explained still on Amethyst head, the purple Gem frowning and getting tired of what a know-it-all Pearl was.

  
“What does that mean?” asked Steven, not understanding what Pearl just said as she uses a lot of big words that is way too difficult for him to understand. Garnet and Galatrix walked up behind the two, standing next to them is Cat’s Eye who wrapped her arms around Connie.

  
“What Pearl means is that this Gem structure is making electronics go haywire, such as radio waves or television signals.” Galatrix explained, looking over the pillars making up the tower, the energy it was giving off seemed high level for just a way of communication.

  
“In other words, it’s hurting television.” Garnet explained in her way, making seem understandable for the children.

  
“NOOOO!!!” yelled Steven, Trix and Connie. They all had wide eyes and gasping mouths, the thought of television being in danger was a child’s worst nightmare. Even Cat’s Eye and Amethyst looked freaked out, TV was one of their favorite things on Earth.

  
“We'll save you television!” shouted Steven as Trix immediately folded into the Omnitrix base and rose up the dial, Steven quickly scrolled for a transformation. He stopped at Fist Trash and looked up to see the Elemental Switch hologram, Steven pressed the earth symbol and pressed down on the Omnitrix. In a flash of green and brown light came Rock Arms, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to wreck stuff up.

  
“Oh yeah, take it down Steven!” shouted Amethyst looking up at the alien, still thinking Rock Arms to be the best form yet.

  
“My word, the earth version of a Tetramand certainly makes the normal version of the species look pale in comparison!” Galatrix stated with a hand on her checek, this Elemental Switch function her son created was really something or Azmuth never really thought about. She would have to do some research about what else might be possible for the genetic codes in the Omnitrix, if changing or switching a natural element was possible than something else might be to.

  
“Good choice boys.” smiled Garnet at the two, as she was already a big fan of Fist Thrash.

  
“Now let's take this thing down before Kitchen Nightmares starts, I love that show!” Trix shouted from the Omnitrix base, Rock Arms grinning as he marched towards the pillars. He grew stone spikes on his knuckles, to add some extra punch to his attacks. The stone alien walked up to the first pillar and was about to punch it in two, before Pearl suddenly got his attention.

  
“Hold it Steven! Even with Rock Arms, destroying all the pillars will take much longer than you think. These stone rods are made of material that is as strong as steel, thus getting rid of all of them requires extreme measurements!” Pearl stated as she gestured to the pillars, everyone looking over to them. Rock Arms stepped back a little and crossed his arms, thinking of a way to speed this up. “What we need is a well thought out plan, after which we can commence in…” before Pearl could finish, Garnet spook out.

  
“No, what we need is Sugilite. Amethyst fuse with me, we can help Rock Arms destroy the pillars with her strength.” Garnet ordered, looking at the purple Gem, who was gasping with delight. Cat’s Eye had a smirk while Pearl looked speechless, Connie, Galatrix, and Rock Arms just looked confused.

  
“Garnet, you can't be serious!!!” gasped Pearl.

  
“Who is this Sugilite your talking about?” asked Trix coming out of the Omnitrix base, looking at Garnet with a raised digital eyebrow.

  
“She is the fusion of Garnet and Amethyst, while also being one of our strongest fusions when it comes to physical strength.” Cat’s Eye explained with her arms still around Connie, the feline Gem was laying her chin on the girl’s head. Connie liked the attention she was getting from her girlfriend, she also liked sharing the same room with her. Connie knew she was too young to get into any serious action with Cat’s Eye, but all they did in their room was play, snuggle and sleep.

  
“Woo hoo, ya let's smash it up. Bigger and better, hahaha!” cheered Amethyst in a very happy, yet almost insane manner. Everyone looked at her startled by her sudden reaction, although all the other Gems already knew why she was so excited.

  
Galatrix was analyzing this event in her files, she had already seen Gem fusion but never have the robotic woman seen a fusion between a Gem and an already fused Gem. Trix was excited to add another Gem Fusion in his data, but something about the very worried look on Pearl’s face started to make him suspicious.

  
“Wait!” shouted Pearl, gaining everyone’s attention. She was no fool and knew what a Gem Fusion like Sugilite might do if left to go berserk, this was something that needed to be stopped. “Garnet, think about this: you and Amethyst can be a little...unstable when your personalities are combined. We need to be more careful on this one. Fuse with me instead!” she suggested, earning a smirk from both Trix and Cat’s Eye.

  
Now it was clear why Pearl was against this, she was just jealous. She wanted to be the one to fuse with Garnet instead of Amethyst, guess fusing with someone as strong as Garnet is a big deal. Steven and Trix already saw how powerful Pearl and Amethyst were when fused together into Opal, but this Sugilite might actually be stronger. This wasn’t a fusion of just two Gems either, it was three so the power combination was going to be multiplied by three.

  
“We don’t need to be careful on this one, Pearl, we just need to be huge.” Garnet responded placing a hand on Pearl’s shoulder as the Gem made a sad face, not liking her leader’s answer. Garnet then walked to the side away from the group, cracking her neck and knuckles. “Alright Amethyst, let's do this!” she said as she was getting ready to fuse, Amethyst just smiled and go over to face Garnet.

  
The two backed a few feet away from each other, while their gemstones began to glow with energy. Garnet began to twirl around and do some hand gestures, while Amethyst shuffled a little and made a grin when her gemstone began to get brighter. The rest of the group watched as the two Gems began their dance, getting ready to fuse. Rock Arms flashed red before morphing back into Steven, both boys were sore but had learned to get used to the pressure the Elemental Switch put on them.

  
Pearl gave a very worried and bothered face. She really didn’t like how Garnet chose Amethyst, the irresponsible, careless gem, over her, the wisest, responsible Gem. She also didn’t like the thought of seeing Sugilite again, as that fusion has caused problems for the Crystal Gems more than once.

  
Garnet began to spin around as she got closer to Amethyst, said Gem began to shuffle closer to her. Finally the two made contact, turning into purple, red and blue energy. The energy combined and became a dark purple, bursting up to the sky into the shape of a dragon until it formed into the fusion. The group were amazed by what they saw, however Pearl seem to be as amazed as they were.

  
Sugilite was huge, at least fifty feet tall at the least. She had a light purple, almost blue skin color. She had a stocky body build and four arms, both sets looking remarkably muscular. She was wearing light purple glasses similar to Garnet, which covered most of her eyes but a third or fifth eye was seen just above the glasses on her forehead. Her mouth was twisted into a grin with sharp and jagged fangs, which added to her monstrous appearance along with her long and spiky hair.

  
Her outfit was split down the middle with a light purple on her right and dark pink on the left, leaving a hole on the chest area to how her gemstone from Amethyst. She has a dark pink shoulder pad on her right and a light purple one on the left, above both are dark blue metal shoulder armor. She was wearing dark pink and light purple gloves that also went over her middle fingers. Her lower arms had long black lines swirling down and stopping to her middle fingers.

  
On the palm of both her lower hands were Sapphire and Ruby’s gemstones. She had yellow stars on her knees, with a yellow built and shoes to match. On each of her legs are markings the different color to the leg they were on, styled around the stars in the same, yet different design.

  
“Hahah, I forgot how good it feels to be me!” announced Sugilite with a voice like Amethyst but deeper, with a monsterous tone behind it.

  
Everyone was amazed by the fusion, Cat’s Eye just smirked since she and Pearl already seen Sugilite, Pearl was still frowning and worried. Galatrix had wide optics from this fusion, she wasn’t anything she has seen before. Connie was speechless, this Gem was bigger than anything she was seen before. Both Steven and Trix had large smiles on their faces, seriously why didn’t the Gems ever use their fusions more in the past.

  
“That’s Sugilite?” asked Steven with wide eyes, this woman had to be the most amazing fusion he had ever seen. Garnet was someone Steven and Trix would always think of as her own person, they could never see her as simply a fusion of two people.

  
“You got it baby! Hey Steven, wanna see something cool?” asked Sugilite, bending down to get closer to the group, despite still being gigantic compared to them. The boy nodded in agreement, prompting the Fusion Gem to stand up and old out her lower hands.

  
Out came two large dark pink and dark blue fists that looks like Garnet’s gauntlets, they grabbed each other by the hand and a long black whip is shown being tied around the metal hook that formed after the two objects connected. Sugilite held the handle by her right upper hand and casually pulled down, letting the giant mace fall down hard on the ground.

  
“Holy cow!” gasped Trix looking at the giant weapon, it was bigger than the Beach House. Sugilite was not only a giant fusion, she was a heavily armed one too.

  
“You like that, little man?” Sugilite asked the little robotic boy, who comically nodded with a squeaking sound while everyone else stood still. “Good, because now it’s smashing time, where should I start!?” asked the large fusion.

  
“Do that one!” shouted Steven pointing to the third large pillar Sugilite was standing next to, the fusion grinned and tossed her mace on the structure. The pillar was crushed into pieces along with several others around it, Sugilite began breaking pillar after pillar with her weapon. Large debris and shattered fragments were flying everywhere, Pearl had to dodge one that almost struck her head.

  
“Come on Trix, let’s join in!” said Steven, watching Sugilite go berserk on the pillars, she was going crazy on them.

  
Trix folded down into the Omnitrix base and rose up the dial, Steven started scrolling for a form. He considered turning into Rock Arms again, but thought about trying something new. Steven stopped to Quickstrike and Trix brought up the Elemental Switch hologram, Steven pressed the symbol and slammed down the Omnitrix dial. A flash of brown and green light flashed the area, revealing Quickstrike in his new earth form.

  
Quickstrike was now taller and more muscular, more like a saber tooth tiger now. His fur changed to the color of light brown with dark brown patches, while also being messy and sticking out on the back of his now much longer neck. His arms were longer and more muscular, his claws grew and became sharper while changing to a golden color. Around his shoulders and chest was stone molded into chest armor, sharp spikes were sticking out on the sides. His legs changed shaped with more joints, becoming more feline and having rock armor around the thighs and heels.

  
Quickstrike grew a tail with a large stone spike on the end, across the tail were rock rings going from the tip to the end. His face grew forward and his fangs grew to resemble a tigers, his ears grew longer with rocks piercings in them. His outfit changed to have more of his legs and arms shown, the lightning design was replaced with a rock one. His built changed to a darp pink with the orbs changed to spikes. Around his neck, wrists and ankles were sand swirling around,  while a large blade of sand was on his back.

  
The three earth spheres hovered over his head, with the Omnitrix symbol still on his built. The gemstone stayed on his belly, with a yellow star around it.

  
“Looking good Steven, what do you call this guy?” asked Galatrix, liking the new look for Quickstrike, Cat’s Eye and Connie had stars in their eyes from the appearance of this form.

  
“Oh my goddess Steven you look amazing, the same for you Trixxy!!!” cheered Cat’s Eye loving this new feline alien, technically it was still Quickstrike but looks way cooler now. This new form reminded Cat’s Eye of her Tiger Form, which gave her a idea.

  
“What the?” asked Connie as a bright red light glowed behind her, she looked back to see Cat’s Eye smiling at her in her Tiger Form. Connie’s head was now between the Gem’s much larger breasts, causing the girl to blush a deep red. “Y...You look hot kitten!” muttered the girl looking up at her girlfriend, who gave her a kiss on the forehead in return.

  
“Thanks my little love kitty! Hey kittens, why don’t you call that form Saberstone?” asked Cat’s Eye, the name was a combo of one of her favorite felines the saber tooth tiger, with stone from the alien being a earth type now.

  
“Good idea Cat’s Eye, now let’s get to crushing!” declared Saberstone in a deeper voice that kinda had a Canadian accent for some reason, he turned around and ran all the way across several pillars in less than a few seconds. The structures going down as he sliced them with his claws, also using the large sand blade on his back to cut a few directly in half.

  
Cat’s Eye put Connie down on Pinkflare’s back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, Pearl watched with a blush on her face as she was still not used to the two girls when they became romantic. Cat’s Eye told Connie to stay back as she ran up to the first pillar in front of her, landing a direct punch that was engulfed in flames at the center. The large Gem structure fell to the ground on fire, the tiger Gem jumping to the next one and completely going ape on it.

  
Galatrix transformed into her drill form and took off, landing on a pillar to the far left and drilled it at the center. Rock fragments flew in the sky as the group smashed the pillars into pieces, Sabertooth was seen with Cat’s Eye clawing at one pillar while Sugilite knocked down five with her mace. Galatrix drilled underground beneath a pillar, slowly drill up until she bursted out from the top as the large structure began to crumble to the ground.

  
Connie watched them as they kept demolishing the pillars, but noticed that Pearl looked upset. She had her arms crossed and was biting her lower lip, clearly she was not happy in the slightest. Connie patted Pinkflare on the side of her head a few times to get her attention, afterwards she gestured for the lioness to go over to Pearl. The pink feline walked over to the side of the upset Gem, gaining her attention as Connie looked at her worried.

  
“Is something wrong Pearl, you look like there is something on your mind? Are you upset about Garnet fusing with Amethyst instead of you? Maybe you can get her to fuse with you on another mission.” suggested Connie, trying to cheer her friend up. Pearl was a nice person to the girl, so seeing her upset really bothered Connie.

  
“Don’t worry, Connie. It’s nothing, everything is fine...” Pearl reassured as she gave the small girl a smile, turning her head back to watch everybody else continue to destroy the pillars. Connie wasn’t buying that in the slightest, something was wrong with Pearl and she wanted to know what.

  
The scene switched back to the Beach House, where everyone was relaxing after their mission at the Communication Hub. Garnet and Amethyst were very satisfied with themselves, Sugilite smashed all those pillars in no time at all. They had a lot of help from the others also, who were all now hanging out doing their daily routine. Cat’s Eye was getting her hair brushed by Connie while the hybrid animals played tug-a-war with a piece of rope, Centi was on the other end pulling against it. Meanwhile Steven and Trix were on their bed, writing something down in a notebook.

  
The boys had decided to make a list of the transformations they had so far, after finishing the normal ones they began writing down the earth versions of the forms. So far they had Terrabot, Sandshark, Rock Arms, Terrabeetle, Stonehead, Rockmutt and Saberstone. The only aliens that didn’t have a earth form yet were Pyroburst, Ghostfreak, Hotfreeze, Multiblade and Sewerdump. Trix had confirmed that Rockhead couldn’t have a earth form since he was already a earth type, so they wouldn’t even bother with coming up for a name for his earth form. They wondered what alien they should try the Elemental Switch function out on next, the possibilities were endless.

  
The boys were also still trying to get Steven to learn Fire Nature, it had proven to be very difficult. They managed to get a flare out most of the time, but no real flames would appear. Garnet said the element of fire required a high temper sometimes, something Ruby had in majority. Steven could get heated from time to time, but nothing recently had given him enough foul for anything serious.

  
Galatrix had suggested that they go somewhere with extreme heat like a desert or volcano, which would give the boys some knowledge about heat. The idea of going anywhere hotter than a beach was a nightmare, but it was probably still a good idea. Steven then remember Pearl stated Fire is raw power and requires too much focus, a problem that can be solved if he train Water first, which Steven kinda regretted the decision but too late now.

  
“You know what I would want to see? A earth version of Pyroburst!” announced Steven looking at his bro, as he was sitting on the bed next to him.

  
“That would be an interesting concept, maybe he would produce sand instead of flames!” Trix stated as he colored each name of the list of aliens with a different colored sharpie. All the normal aliens got green while the earth versions got brown, this way they could tell them apart.

  
Galatrix was sitting next to Garnet watching Tv, the Fusion Gem thought that would be a quick way for the robotic woman to learn about Earth’s culture. Amethyst was eating some chicken with Pinkflare, both females were hungry from the demolition job they did. Everyone was having a nice day today, although someone was missing.

  
“Hey kitten, can I ask you something?” asked Connie as she continued to brush Cat’s Eye hair, it was mostly clean except for a few pieces of sand and dirt from today.

  
“Sure sweetie, what’s on your mind?” asked the feline Gem turning to her girlfriend, Cat’s Eye was loving every second of Connie living with her. It was always a dream of hers for her girlfriend to live with her, she just didn’t expect it to be because of Connie’s horrible mother.

  
“Have you noticed something odd about Pearl, she seemed really upset about Garnet fusing with Amethyst. I know you guys think it was because she was jealous, but I think it might be something else?” Connie asked her girlfriend, hoping she had some answers for her. The Universe Family was now her new family, one that she wanted to take care of.

  
“Pearl was just worried about Sugilite, she thought the fusion was going to go wild again.” Cat’s Eye stated turning over to face Connie, she could tell this was going to be a long conversation.

  
“Go wild?” asked Connie not understanding.

  
“A couple hundred years ago, Amethyst and Garnet fused to fight off a pack of wild Corrupted Gems. Sugilite managed to take them down but liked fighting so much that she just kept going. She refused to unfuse until Rose managed to separate the two alongside Pearl in their fusion, Rainbow Quartz.” Cat’s Eye explained, just talking about it brought back bad memories. After that fight, Rose banned Garnet and Amethyst from fusing for a decade, out of fear of Sugilite going crazy and hurting someone.

  
“Wow Rainbow Quartz! Wait, could Steven become her if he fuses with Pearl?” asked Connie wondering what the combo would be like, with Trix in the mix the fusion would, without a doubt, be even more powerful than when Steven’s mom became her. She looked up to see the two boys still writing in their notebook, they seem to have not been listening to the conversation.

  
“Maybe, but he is male and a hybrid. So I don’t know how the combo would turn out, it may even be a different fusion instead of Rainbow Quartz.” Cat’s Eye responded, looking over to her little kittens.

  
The view switched to Pearl in her room, she was looking at an old photo of the Crystal Gems when Rose was still around. She would always want to look at this photo when she had something on her mind, there was nothing else that could calm her down like this. She couldn’t believe that Garnet would fuse with Amethyst again even after what happened last time, the ban on Sugilite might have expired but Garnet should understand that she is too dangerous to use.

  
Just than her cellphone on her edge of her bed started to ring, gaining her attention. She placed the photo back under her bed and turned for the phone, she picked it up and answered it. “Hello, this is Pearl speaking...” she said as she listened to the person on the other end of the call, the speaker turned out to be Lieutenant Steel.

  
“Hello Pearl, sorry to disturb you this early in the morning.” Steel said as the scene switched to him at his deck, a pile of papers on the far right.

  
He was currently in the S.E.C.T headquarters, doing some paperwork on the current criminals contained in their prison. Ever since Animo had escaped with the aid of unknown associate, there had been many attempts to increase the size of the search group after him, although most of their attention was focused on keeping Omega DNA contained in the Ice Box.

  
“No problem Steel, is something wrong?” asked Pearl, wondering if they might have found Animo. Every day that mad man was on the loose was another day he could create another one of his Omnitrix Mutants, it was bad enough the four he already made had escaped with him. The fifth was destroyed by unknown source.

  
“We have some reports about Nightmare causing trouble at a campsite, not many people live there but a great number of campers have seen her. She had been chasing anybody that comes too deep into the woods away. We suspect she might be doing something serious. We would handle it ourselves but seeing that she can mutant anything with her powers, we will be to busy evacuating the public.” Steel explained, reading old paperwork on Nightmare, although there wasn’t much to go by. Nightmare seemed to have been a new villain or at least been off the radar for a long time, because there were no birth records, personal accounts or anything about the woman other than everything they learned in the fight that happened between her and the Gems roughly a year ago.

  
“I see. Well, we can handle the situation from here. But tell me something, had there been any sightings of Animo at all?” asked Pearl, wanting to capture him before something bad happens. No matter what happens with Animo, his Omnitrix Mutants will actually be a much bigger threat.

  
“Not at this time, he seems to have went underground. We checked all the old labs and research facilities that he has had any history with or would try to use, but nothing at all was found that was even the slightest bit related to him.” Steel explained, just as frustrated about the situation as Pearl was.

  
“We have no idea how many DNA samples he took from the Omnitrix, if we don’t do something fast, he’ll probably create an army of Omnitrix Mutants!” Pearl said with fear in her voice, the very idea frightened her to the very core. The Crystal Gems could barely handle the five that Animo had already created, any more will be overwhelming.

  
“The situation is serious, rest assured that every available agent of S.E.C.T is looking for him. But right now we need to focus on Nightmare, my intel tells me that she has recently been sighted just the other night in the mountains of the campsite.” Steel explained the Nightmare issue, Pearl was nodding as she listened.

  
“I’ll inform everyone about the situation, we’ll be there by tonight!” she said as she hung up the phone, standing up and walking to her door.

  
Pearl walked into the living room where everyone was doing their thing, Garnet and Galatrix were talking as Pearl sat down next to them. She decided to wait until they stopped talking before informing everyone about Nightmare, it would be rude to interrupt everyone. It will be a big surprise for everyone to learn about Nightmare reappearing, they have all wondered what happened with her.

  
“Ahem, if I may have all your attention!” Pearl spook out after waiting a moment, this really needed to be taken care of. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, she got ready to explain the situation. “Steel contacted me earlier about sightings of Nightmare at the campsites close by here, he requested that we take care of her while he and his team moves everyone to safety.” she explained, her hands placed on her lap.

  
“Nightmare is back?” asked Steven, surprised to hear about her after all this time.

  
“Yes, Steel wants us to get to the campsite and handle her as fast as possible.” Pearl stated looking over to Garnet, as she was the leader of the group and had the say when they would go on missions.

  
“We will leave in an hour. Steven, you should pack your camp stuff in case we need to stay overnight.” Garnet suggested, which Steve nodded in agreement and went into his closet for his stuff. Everyone went to pack some things of their own, Cat’s Eye looked really excited.

  
“Woho, camp out!” cheered the feline Gem as Connie giggled in the background, her girlfriend was so cute when she got like this.

  
The scene switched to a large and open camping ground, there were picnic tables and tents all over. Many of the people still there were having campfires and barbecuing, others were telling ghost stories and catching fireflies. They were all told by the authorities not to go too deep into the woods, as the situation of Nightmare was still untaken care of. Several S.E.C.T agents were seen standing in the driveway and around the campsite, they were told to both protect the citizens and keep everyone away from the woods.

  
Right on that moment a S.E.C.T van pulled into the driveway with several agents surrounding it, two men went to the back and opened both doors revealing the Crystal Gems inside. They all jumped out with backpacks and camping stuff for the night, Greg was busy tonight so Steel managed to have one of his vehicles give the group a ride since there were no Warp Pads close by the area.

  
A man walked up to Garnet, letting her know about the situation. “No sightings of Nightmare yet ma’am, we suspect she may still be inside the woods. We sent several agents in to gather information, only about three returned with severe injuries!” he stated showing Garnet a file with all the information they had of the area, including a map of the woods and camp grounds.

  
“Thank you for the information, we'll handle this from here. Keep everyone here safe while we enter woods, make sure nothing goes in or out!” Garnet told the man to which he nodded in agreement, he went over to inform the other agents that the Crystal Gems were here while everyone looked for a place to put their stuff down.

  
Steven found a empty spot close to the picnic tables to the right, it would be a good place to set everything up. Everyone walked to where the spot was and began unpacking, Pearl and Amethyst were sitting up the tent while Galatrix and Cat’s Eye were placing the food the one of the tables. Garnet unfused into Ruby and Sapphire, it would be faster to get everything ready with more Gems helping out.

  
Pinkflare and Centi were playing with the hybrid animals around the camp, many of the children were looking at the large pink lioness with wide eyes. After everything was set up and put in their right place, Sapphire had everyone get around her.

  
“Now here is the plan everyone, we will split up into three groups. Pearl, I and all of Cat’s Eye children will stay in the campsite to keep an eye on everything. Amethyst, Ruby and Galatrix will head for the lake, some of the sightings of Nightmare were from there. Steven, Trix, Cat’s Eye, Connie and Pinkflare will head into the woods, if you find anything you are to inform everyone else right away!” the blue Gem stated, trying to make groups based on everyone’s skills, they couldn’t have everyone stay together or the search would take forever.

  
“Are you sure Connie should go into the woods? Nightmare might attack from the shadows. Maybe she should stay here, it would be much safer for her.” suggested Pearl, looking out for the child’s safety. It would be bad if Connie got caught in the middle of a fight, as she has no combat skills or abilities.

  
“Don’t worry about it, Pearl! I’ll be there to protect her. Besides Steven, Trix and Pinkflare are here with us for backup, so even if Nightmare shows up, we have more than enough to handle her!” Cat’s Eye stated with a arm around Connie, the girl blushing from the contact. Steven also knew that one of his aliens could take care of Nightmare, which would be his favorite form Ghostfreak.

  
“I suppose that makes sense, just be careful out there.” Pearl told her teammates, knowing Nightmare was dangerous and should be taken seriously. Everyone agreed while Trix brought out their walkie talkies, he made some upgrades to them so they would show digital maps and send alerts the others if something goes wrong.

  
Everyone made their way to where they were told to go, group two with Galatrix, Ruby and Amethyst made their way to the lake. Galatrix was put in charge for her higher intelligence and power, plus she was able to get everyone away from the area in case Nightmare showed up. The third group with Cat’s Eye as leader went into the woods, Connie was riding on Pinkflare while the others were walking next to her.

  
“So what do we do if we see Nightmare, I know Sapphire said we should call everyone but she won’t just wait for us to do that?” asked Steven, looking around the woods in search for Nightmare. He already knew Ghostfreak could take her down, or at the very least has the best shot of taking her down anyway.

  
“We just need to keep her busy while one of us makes the call, besides right now we’re in my element!” Cat’s Eye smirked walking down the dirt path, being in the woods was the best place for a wild girl like her.

  
“Raa” growled Pinkflare as she kept following Cat’s Eye, Connie was right on top of her looking at all the beautiful scenery. The lioness was probably just as useful in the woods as Cat’s Eye was, she was used to being in the wild for way longer than anyone could understand.

  
It was a nice night out, the air was cool and refreshing. The sound of crickets and birds could be heard through the woods, while the trees provided nice shad on everyone. There was not a single trace of Nightmare so far, but it wasn’t like she would be heard to miss. But finding her at night in the woods was actually a scary thought, especially that creepy doll of hers.

  
“You know Steven, this would be a good place try out one of our new aliens we got from my old ship, the Florauna we finally got. Remember I told you about the species when Amethyst was helping you learn to summon your shield, this seems like the time to use it.” Trix suggested, folding down into the Omnitrix base, bringing up the dial and showing the silhouette of said alien. It seemed to be made of vines and had a head shaped like a venus flytrap, Steven held his arm up and slammed down on the Omnitrix. A flash of green light brighten up the woods for a few seconds, when it disappeared the others saw the alien the boy’s turned into.

  
This alien was definitely a plant based one, the flytrap around his monterious head was a dead giveaway. The aliens was very large, towering the others at least by four to five feet. He had long lime-green tentacles for arms, with a dark green vine going around each arm. Around his chest is a fabric made of leafs, both in dark and light color shades. On his bach were six large seeds, going from his shoulders and ending at his spin. His lower body was basically seven large plant tentacles, all of which had black thorns all across them. The Florauna had a very long neck, with sharp fangs in his mouth and two curved horns. The alien only had one glowing green eye, around his waist is a dark pink built with a yellow star on the center. On each of high shoulders is darp pink and white armor, each with a star at the center. The Omnitrix symbol is located on his chest, while his gemstone is on his belly.

  
“Wow Steven, that’s *GULP*... a very interesting alien...” Connie said with sweat doing down her face, her eyes were wide with fear from the monstrous form of this form. Ghostfreak was pretty scary, but this thing was giving him a run for his money.

  
“So what are you gonna call this guy, Plantbomb or maybe Leaffury?” asked Cat’s Eye, not as frightened by the alien as Connie. Or that is what she was trying to appear, but the view got down to show her legs comically shivering with fear.

  
“Hmm….. maybe, some like…. Razorvine?” the alien suggested in a deep and rough voice, it was kinda hard to understand him. He was looking all over himself, obviously interested in his new look. It wouldn’t surprise Connie or Cat’s Eye if this alien became another of Steven’s favorites, he always had a weird liking for scary aliens since his favorite transformation was a creepy ghost on fire.

  
“Sounds good to me, appropriate since his vines are razor sharp.” Trix stated coming from the Omnitrix base, looking around at the new alien form. This new alien was impressive when it comes to appearance, it would definitely scare off some of the more sissy criminals away.

  
“I’m going to take this alien out for a test run, you guys okay with us going a little further ahead?” asked Razorvine looking down at the girls, they looked kinda chibi compared to him now. To show example the appearance of the rest of the group became chibi version of themselves, making the whole situation more comical.

  
“Okay by me, just don’t get too far ahead. Sapphire would have my head on a frozen spike if she knew I let you two get out of my sight while Nightmare is on the loose! Make sure to come back if you see anything suspicious.” Cat’s Eye told her little kittens, which they nodded in agreement. She knew herself that when nature calls someone to go wild in her jungle, you must answer that call no matter what.

  
Razorvine stretched out his left arm towards a branch, within seconds the tentacle snared the wood in its grasp and the plant alien was able to pull himself on top of the tree. Razorvine stretched out his other arm to the tree in front of him, he swung to that one while stretching his left arm again for the tree ahead of that one. The alien kept swinging forward until he was out of sight, leaving Connie, Pinkflare and Cat’s Eye looking at each other a little worried.

  
The scene switches to Galatrix and the two Gems, Amethyst was picking her nose with her left pinkie as Ruby was looking all over the area for any sign of Nightmare. The path to the lake wasn’t that far from the camp, maybe about a mile or two away. Galatrix used her scanners to analyze any signature that is abnormal for this area, since she never meet Nightmare she didn't have any data or sample of her dark power.

  
“Anything on your sensors, Galatrix?” asked Ruby looking at the robotic woman, this was going to be tricky since the red Gem was used to fighting as Garnet most of the time. Sapphire said she wanted all the groups to look odd and separated, making themselves act as bait for Nightmare to strike.

  
“Nothing yet, the only thing I was able to analyze is old smoke from barbecues. I fear this plan your wife Sapphire had made might not have been well planned, as without any data I do not think I can be very effective in a battle with this Nightmare.” Galatrix responded, knowing she would need to prepare for anything.

  
The girls kept walking down the stairs to the boat dock, deciding to see if the water might have any clues for them. According to some of the information S.E.C.T gave Garnet, Nightmare had been seen pouring something into the water. It is unknown if she was poisoning the liquid or making more of her monstrous creations, but S.E.C.T didn’t want to take any chances so they put the entire lake under lockdown. No camper, boat or even animal was allowed anywhere close to the water no matter what. The group was able to get permission to enter the enclosed area, as Steel himself gave them clearance.

  
Galatrix began scanning the water as they walked on the dock, that was when her sensors finally told her something. According to her database the water of the lake has been combined with some sort of virus that mutates any living organism that digest it, the process leaves the creature a mindless freak with enhanced abilities. Galatrix had seen many types of mutations caused by various poisons, gases and viruses so she had experience with this sort of thing. There was something strange about this virus, for some unknown reason it seemed almost familiar. Galatrix had a confused face on her face, until she felt something bump into her from behind. The robotic woman looked behind her to see Amethyst lying on Ruby, both rubbing their heads.

  
“Geez Galatrix, watch where you're standing!” complained the purple Gem, getting back to her feet with the help of Galatrix pulling her up. The robotic woman also help Ruby up, both Gems looked at her confused.

  
“My apologies, I was a little distracted by the liquid of this lake. It contains a virus that mutates any living thing that enters it, turning them into wild and uncontrollable monstrosities.” Galatrix explained as they were all standing at the end of the dock, unknowingly to them something was slowly rising from the water.

  
“Why would Nightmare put something in the water to turn people into monsters, couldn’t she just use her powers to do that?” asked Ruby, Nightmare was able to turn even none-living vehicles and buildings into monsters so the idea she would need a chemical was suspicious.

  
“Last time we fought her she made everything want to kill us, even the food. Haha, I just remembered Cat’s Eye being chased by that monster burger!!” laughed Amethyst remembering Cat’s Eye running for her life from that hamburger with teeth, it was hilarious to watch her run around the place like a scared little kitty. Ever since then she wouldn’t even look at a cheeseburger unless someone made sure it wasn’t alive, making everyone switch to pizza most of the time.

  
Galatrix just looked at the two with a raised eyebrow, the adventures these Gems went one were just weird on some situations. She understood their task with capturing these creatures known as Corrupted Gems, also with fighting off these villains. But fighting food products and dealing with crazy mothers, these were not the things Galatrix was suspecting the Gems to be involved with.

  
While they were talking two large shadows began to tower over them, the view switched to the back of Galatrix with Ruby and Amethyst facing her. Ruby was rubbing her chin thinking of Nightmare while Amethyst kept giggling as she remembered the burger attack, however the two Gems soon looked up above Galatrix to see something frightening. Galatrix turned around to see what they were looking at, only to gasp at the sight.

  
The scene switched back to the campsite, where Pearl and Sapphire were feeding all of Cat’s Eye children. The group brought a small grill with them, something to cook chicken, steak and hamburgers. Sapphire was feeding the little children pieces of the grilled chicken, which felt weird feeding a hamster or a frog something like that. Pearl flipped a burger on the grill with one hand while tossing a cheeseburger to Centi with the other, the little Corrupted Gem ate at the sandwich into her mouth. Everyone thought it was weird that Centi would eat even with her eye in her mouth, from the looks of it she didn’t even have a hole in her mouth so it was a mystery where the food actually went.

  
“This feels really strange, this was supposed to be a serious mission yet here we are acting like this was a simple camping trip. I understand you wanted us to look vulnerable for Nightmare to attack, but this seems odd for you to think about...” Pearl explained cooking the meat, after the chicken and burgers she would cook the steak and hotdogs.

  
“I had many ideas of what to do, but decided to go with this approach as a way to both capture Nightmare and calm everyone down. There has been a lot happening lately, a calm camping trip seems like a relaxing way to relieve the stress despite Nightmare being around.” Sapphire stated as Cat Jr was rubbing her head against her, the blue Gem giggled at how cute it was.

  
“I wonder how everyone else is doing? It has been a while since they left for the search.” Pearl said placing several burgers on a plat, everyone would be hungry after the mission.

  
“My Future Vision tells me they are still looking, also it pleases me to say that the boys gained another transformation.” smiled Sapphire seeing Razorvine in her vision, it seemed like yesterday that both Steven and Trix had a hard time even gaining one new transformation. Granted most of their new aliens came from the boys downloading them from the old spaceship, which made Sapphire wonder if this plant alien was one of the ones from the ship or was unlocked accidentally.

  
“Why am I not surprised, between the Elemental Forms, Omni-Weapons and new forms those two must have almost every ability imagenable...” Pearl sighed with displeasure, the more abilities the Omnitrix gives Steven the less reason he has for learning to use his gemstone.

  
Sapphire sensed Pearl’s frustration, the blue Gem really couldn’t believe her friend was still upset about Steven using the Omnitrix. They had already been through this argument over a hundred times, not to mention Pearl herself promised to support Steven in his effort to learn to control the Omnitrix. In fact Pearl seems to have forgotten all the promises she made, especially the one with accepting Trix. at this point Sapphire wondered if there was something mentally wrong with Pearl, as she had been showing signs of mental instability.

  
“I wanted to ask you something Pearl, why have you been acting like this today?” asked Sapphire wanting to learn why Pearl was upset, she was always a uptight Gem but today she seemed really depressed.

  
“What do you mean?” asked Pearl confused, pausing her cooking as Centi was eating some chicken along with Stevo and Trixxy in the background.

  
“You have been looking uncomfortable and tense the whole day since we destroyed the Communication Hub as Sugilite, I know you have a fear of the fusion but this seems a little bit of a overreaction, don’t you think?” suggested the blue Gem, thinking Pearl had the tendency to get too emotional on certain topics.

  
“You know that fusion is too dangerous to use, Sapphire! Sugilite almost killed several humans two hundred years ago!” Pearl complained, trying to get Sapphire to understand that while Sugilite may be a powerful fusion she is also one that is more trouble than she is worth.

  
“She was still fairly new, the other fusions we have in our arsenal have all gotten several more times to be used than she was” Sapphire counter, she was getting tired of Pearl going on and on about this.

  
“She is a three Gem fusion, that makes her more hard to control than Opal or Rainbow Quartz.” explained Pearl, starting to place several steaks on the grill.

  
Sapphire decided to end the argument there, it was useless to continue this stalemate when the outcome would only be more heartache. Right at that moment the Gems heard a group of people screaming across from them, many of the campers were running away from something in terror. Sapphire and Pearl looked to the direction of what everyone was running from, both left speechless as two shadows with monstrous shaped towered over them.

  
The scene returns to Razorvine as he was swinging from tree to tree, going through the forest at a quick pace. As the plant alien kept swinging he saw a light at the far end of the forest, he got closer to the opening until he leaped from the last tree and to a open field. There were no trees or even grass a mile around the area, with the dirt looking burned for some reason. Razorvine looked around the open landscape with a confused look, this was no way a natural gape for a forest to have. Trix came out of the Omnitrix base and scanned the area, there was something odd about the burned ground they were standing on.

  
“What happened here, it looks like a rocket flow from here?” asked Razorvine, his plant body felt tense being on the hot ground. The air was also humid, it almost burned his eye to even look around. His vine felt very dry and dehydrated, he really could use some water right now.

  
“You may be right, the heat generated here was caused by a sudden burst of flames. My sensors tell me the area was only recently like this, in fact this seemed to have happened only a few hours ago.” Trix explained, suddenly a flow of fire surrounded the area and separate the burned land from the rest of the forest. The two boys looked panicked and tried to make sense of what just happened, but a familiar voice soon got their attention.

  
“Look what we have here, the two pests that support the Gem trash!” announced Nightmare as she was generated into being from black smoke, she lowered herself to the ground and looked at the two in disappointment and strict.

  
Razorfine was about to do something before the Omnitrix started beeping, a flash of red light shined the area and reverted the boy back to normal. Steven looked frustrated while Trix just looked annoyed, sometimes the Omnitrix can pick the worst times to time out.

  
“What are you doing here anyway, Nightmare! These campers didn’t do anything to you?!” asked Trix while he tried to hurry up the recharge of the Omnitrix, this psycho was going to attack at any moment.

  
“I need their souls to gain strength, as you can see I'm a free-roaming dimensional spectra. I have no use of their bodies so my new associate is using them.” answered Nightmare as her hands were generating black energy, several dark spirits appeared around her. “Now, eithernstand down or I’ll be forced to harm you!” She said seriously. Steven concentrated on the ground around him and molded it into his earth armor, giving him and Trix a way to combat while the Omnitrix is charging.

  
Nightmare blasted two rays of black energy at the rock golem, which he barely managed to dodge. Steven started firing several stone shards at Nightmare as he ran in a circle around her, she blocked the rock fragments with a shield made of black smoke. She used her right hand to flow some of her black energy on the ground, focusing on several insects and rocks.

  
Steven stopped running as several dark figures rose from the ground, large rock golems with black energy running through their joints and eyes were towering over Steven. Large mutated scorpions with four claws and large spikes growled at him, alongside humanoid spiders and beetles with sharp fangs and armored exoskeletons. Trix was hurrying his process in recharging the Omnitrix, there was only so much Steven could do with his earth powers.

  
One of the mutated scorpions and rock golems charged at him, Steven jumped high into the air while blasting all of Nightmare’s minions with stone shards. He landed on the ground but soon had to jump out of the way from one of Nightmare’s energy blasts striking him, not only did Steven and Trix had to deal with Nightmare but also her pets too.

  
A mutated spider leapted on Steven’s back and started biting down on his rock head, the armored stone was starting to crack under the force of the insectoid’s bite. Steven tried to toss the arachnid away before two mutant beetle grabbed his left arm while mutant scorpions grabbed his right, two other mutant spiders grabbed onto his legs. His earth armor was under tremendous amounts of pressure and started to break down, Steven couldn’t concentrate with all these freaks on him.

  
Trix noticed that the earth armor was slowly starting to fall apart, inside the earth Steven saw several cracks showing from the mutant spider’s fangs. Before the bug could give one last bite, the Omnitrix beeped with energy and Trix transformed Steven into a alien. The force of the transformation knocked all the mutant bugs away from them, with Ghostfreak flying out of the cloud of smoke that was created from the burst.

  
Ghostfreak flyed above the unconscious mutant insects and earth golems, staring down at them before looking forward to Nightmare who had a frown on her face. This was like what happened last time, only the Gems aren't here to back him up with the minions of this witch. Trix decided to give a quick signal to the others, they needed to know that he and Steven found Nightmare.

  
The earth golems grabbed some rocks from the area and flung them towards Ghostfreak, who didn’t even flinch as he turned intangible with the rocks going through him. Trix constructed the Omni-Scythe and charged with with codon energy. Nightmare blasted two rays of black energy at the ghost alien, he dodged the attack while heading straight for her.

  
Nightmare generated black smoke in her hands which formed into a sword with a skull theme, she flow right to Ghostfreak and the two striked each others blades. They began slicing at each other, only for their opponent to block the attack with their own weapon. Nightmare’s minions didn’t do anything but watch, it would seem she ordered them not to interfere.

  
“So you killed several people just to get more power, are you completely crazy!?” asked Ghostfreak angrily as he made a big swing down, almost cutting Nightmare in half.

  
“They are nothing but traitors to the galaxies! I am just correcting their folly and having them being part of me is the most honorable sacrifice for the Gem's destruction!” shouted the woman as she blasted a large black fire blast at Ghostfreak, he generated some green flames from his shoulders and constructed a wall of fire to counter the attack.

  
“Argh, first DNA, now you?! The Gems are not evil!!!” Ghostfreak yelled.

  
“You're only a child! You don't understand the war we are in!!!” Nightmare swung her hand and produced sonic blade.

  
While all this was going on, Cat’s Eye, Pinkflare and Connie showed up in the area. They managed to get past the fire thanks to one of Pinkflare’s portal, which disappeared as they looked around. One of the mutant scorpions tried to attack Connie before Cat’s Eye sliced off it's head with her chainsaw, a bunch of insect fluids splattered all over her.

  
A rock golem ran up from the right before Pinkflare blasted him away with her energy roar, crumbling the creature into dust. Cat’s Eye jumped to the left of a mutant spider and sliced off it's legs, finishing it off with a cut to the throat. Connie threw a rock at a mutant beetle, when it turned to her, it got ripped apart by Cat’s Eye and her chainsaw.

  
Ghostfreak blasted green fire at Nightmare which managed to burned her to ashes, but to no surprise she appeared behind him and tried to stab the alien in the back with her sword. Ghostfreak went intangible before her blade made contact, several of his tentacles moved from his chest and grabbed around her arms and legs. The ghost alien turned around and punched the dark witch right in the gut, making her cough up some spit from the empact.

  
“This is the end for you, Nightmare, your rain of terror ends now!” yelled Ghostfreak as he raised his scythe over his head, aiming it right for Nightmare. He swung down with all the force in his body and struck her down, cutting the woman straight down the middle and separating her body in two halves.

  
“I guess she’ll just regenerate again, which means we'll have to keep bringing her down until she stays down!” announced Trix from the Omnitrix base, as Ghostfreak generated green fire around his tentacles and burned the two pieces of Nightmare to ashes. This time, it seems to have a lasting effect since all the remaining mutant insects and golems suddenly glowed black and went back to being normal bugs and piles of dirt.

  
“I...I think you actually managed to get her this time Steven, she is finally down for the count!” said Cat’s Eye as she walked next to Connie, the girl jumping down from Pinkflare because her legs were starting to fall asleep.

  
“Nah, it's never that easy, Nightmare is one of those villains that don’t kick the bucket easy. She must still be around here somewhere, ready to strike at any moment...” Trix explained as Ghostfreak lowered himself to the ground, the Omni-Scythe deconstructing in his hand.

  
The area stayed quiet until a large rumbling sound was heard from the ground as it shooked with movement, everyone looked surprised and looked around for whatever was making this happen. Cat’s Eye grabbed onto Connie to keep her safe, while Pinkflare grabbed onto her shirt to keep the two girls from danger. Ghostfreak levitated up from the ground and looked around while Trix scanned the area, appearing behind them was Nightmare with her briefcase.

  
“Playtime is over, now let the Puppet show begin!” declared Nightmare as she opened the case and out oozed black tendrils and slime, pouring down and covering half of the land in shadow. The black mass rose up and took the shape as The Puppet from before, just as huge and scary as before. “My little puppet missed the two of you, she has been wanting a playdate with you since our first meeting! You convinced me enough… You're a Gem so DIE!!!” smirked the witch as her creature roared a demonic wail, Connie was seen terrified while Cat’s Eye brought her even closer to her for protection.

  
“You think that thing is going to beat us?! We're a lot stronger than we were before, Nightmare. Not only that but we also have a few new guys at our use, like…” said Ghostfreak as he slammed on the Omnitrix core and transformed into Hotfreeze, the ground under him freezing into solid ice.

  
“Say hello to Hotfreeze, an alien with ice so cold that it burns!” announced Trix as he constructed the Omni-Axe for him, the alien giving a few swings at the air.

  
“True, but I have a few surprises of my own!!” smirked Nightmare as she snapped her fingers, causing the ground between The Puppet and Hotfreeze to burst up with a creature being revealed from the cloud of dust. Hotfreeze and Trix couldn’t believe what they were seeing, it was something they didn’t think Nightmare of all people would have.

  
The creature standing in front of Hotfreeze was another Omnitrix Mutant, one that seemed to be a fusion of four of there aliens. It had the body shape of that Fist Thrash mutant from before, only larger with a longer head and neck. It had orange fur on its arms and had the gills of Razorfang, with it's lower body being like a centaur with Razorfang’s legs on the back, but dinosaur ones on the front. It had four tails that were completely made out of vines that belonged to Razorvine, with his flytrap being around the creature's shoulders. On the mutant’s back was the wings of Bugbomb, along with his eyes on the beast’s head. It had large black claws and sharp fangs, two large horns coming from his head. On his shoulders are purple crystal spikes on his arms, chest and back. An Amethyst gemstone was shown on its forehead.

  
“A Omnitrix Mutant, where did that ghost possible get that!?” asked Trix coming out of the Omnitrix base, just as shocked as Hotfreeze was. The Omnitrix Mutant slammed down on the ground, making the ground break apart as Nightmare lowered herself down to the ground.

  
“That is my business, but if you think this is bad, you should see what your friends are dealing with!” explained Nightmare as she snapped her fingers, causing both The Puppet and the Omnitrix Mutant charge at Hotfreeze.

  
The scene switched back to Galatrix as she was in her battle mode fight against the Fist Thrash Omnitrix Mutant from before, the creature was trying to land a direct punch at her but thanks to her agility she managed to evade the assault. She did a somersault and landed a high knee to the creature’s chin, knocking the beast right on it's back.

  
Amethyst and Ruby were fighting a new Omnitrix Mutant with the feline body of Quickstrike, only more muscular with sharp fangs and claws. It has rock armor coming out of its body on the shoulders, knees and legs. On its back are blades that looked like the ones from Rockhead, with metal the looked the same from said alien covering the beast’s chest and thighs. Not all of its body had fur on it, there were patches that were a black metal skin looking like that of Multiblade. On its arms are glowing red blades that are the same as Multiblade but bigger with jagged ends, this creature had three eyes. On the creature’s head was a Pearl gemstone, with white crystal spikes covering the creature’s back, legs and neck.

  
Amethyst wrapped her whip around the creatures legs and pulled hard, tripping the Omnitrix Mutant on its back as Ruby jumped up and landed a elbow attack on the stomach. The red Gem kept punching the Omnitrix Mutant in the face with her gauntlet, which was on fire that burned the mutant as she struck it.

  
“Take that you freak!” yelled Ruby in fury as she slammed the Omnitrix Mutant with full force, Amethyst decided that Ruby had this handled so she ran up to Galatrix to see if she needed help.

  
She quickly pulled out another whip and tied it around the monster’s legs, while Galatrix generated a energy chain that wrapped around its arms. Both woman looked at the now secure Omnitrix Mutant, struggling to break free from its bonds. They turned around to see Ruby sitting on the now cooked Omnitrix Mutant, it was extra crispy at this point. The red Gem jumped from it and walked to the others, Galatrix was looking at both of the Omnitrix Mutants in disgust.

  
“What in the name of my maker are these abominations, they appear to be a mess of the Omnitrix DNA samples?!?” she asked scanning their bodies, it almost made her puke after seeing their inner organs.

  
“These things are what we call Omnitrix Mutants, they are the creations of a crazy psycho named Animo who makes mutants using animals and gemstones. Lately he managed to get some of the Omnitrix DNA samples to make these things, we have to stop him before he creates an army!” Ruby explained the situation, Galatrix was shocked to learn that a madman was using the DNA of the Omnitrix to create such freaks of nature. The very idea that this monster would create these things made Galatrix want to bring him down, not to mention stop the creation of a army of these Omnitrix Mutants.

  
Right at that moment Ruby and Amethyst got a message from their walkie talkies, it was a distress signal from Trix. “Steven and Trix sent us a message, they must've found Nightmare” stated Amethyst as Galatrix suddenly flashed green and turned into another one of her modes, one that really shows a speedy personality.

  
She was now a foot or two taller with wider shoulders, her hips became larger and she gained a more curvy body shape. Her color scheme was now a light blue with light green, with black around her eyes and hands. She gained wheels made of green energy on her feet, each with a thruster connected above them. Her helmet reshaped to be that of a biker or sports themed with the end pointing farther to the back. She had twin thrusters on her shoulders, with mini rockets built into her elbows. Her new helmet was now covering her entire face, with her visor reshaped to have sharp edges and cover more of her face and forehead.

  
Galactrix grabbed both Gems and ran towards where the signal came from, there was something wrong happening and she needed to get to her son fast. As the group left the area the Omnitrix Mutants were left to struggle in their bounds, until a shadow silhouette appeared before them and pulled the mutants away from view.

  
Next was Pearl and Sapphire, they were fighting the Quickstrike Omnitrix mutant from before. Pearl had out her axe dealing with the abomination, she had a personal vendetta against it since it had the same gemstone as her. Sapphire was handling another new Omnitrix mutant with the body shape of Staticbot, but its body was completely made of the magma of Pyroburst. There were only a few pieces of metal on its arms and back, but the rest was completely made of fire and lava. A Ruby gemstone was on the left shoulder of the Omnitrix Mutant, making this fight with the creature even more painful for Sapphire.

  
“Ice Element - Ice Storm!” shouted Sapphire as she generated several sharp ice shards around her, sending them straight at the Omnitrix Mutants. The Quickstrike mutants just dodged the ice with its enhanced speed, while the Staticbot mutant didn’t even flinch as the ice just melted right on its body.

  
“Water Element - Dragon Fury!” yelled Pearl as she summoned a large pool of water from her gemstone, which took the shape of a serpent dragon and striked the Quickstrike mutant.

  
The lizard monster was knocked unconscious while the Staticbot mutant was taken down by a second water dragon, putting out its flames. Before the fire mutant could get up, Sapphire used her ice powers to freeze both Omnitrix Mutants solid, since they were both completely wet from Pearl’s water attack.

  
Centi and the hybrid animals were hiding under a table, Sapphire didn’t want any of them to get in the middle of the fight. Sapphire and Pearl walked to the little creatures as some S.E.C.T soldiers ran over to secure the two Omnitrix Mutants, preparing to load them on moving trucks and to their ultra prison.

  
“This has to be Animo! He must be around here if these Omnitrix Mutants suddenly showed up!” Pearl stated as she undid her axe, Sapphire was telling the little creatures and Centi to find some place to hide while they find Animo.

  
Centi lead the four hybrids to the public restrooms, which was thankfully empty so it would work pretty good as a bonker. Suddenly both their walkie talkies began giving off a warning signal, giving them a message that Trix was requesting their help.

  
“The boys must be in trouble, either Nightmare or Animo must've been found! Pearl, we need to get to them as fast as possible, who knows what’s happening over there!!” Sapphire stated, Pearl nodded and called out for a S.E.C.T member to get a ride.

  
The scene goes back to the battle with Nightmare and Hotfreeze, it had gone out of control. Cat’s Eye was in her tiger form with her fusion weapon cutting at The Puppet. Pinkflare was keeping Connie safe while roaring her energy attack at the shadow, producing small results.

  
Meanwhile Hotfreeze was blasting arctic lava with one hand at the Omnitrix Mutant, the creature was blocking the assault with its muscle mass. As the beast got closer, Hotfreeze took his axe and swung down, cutting halfway through its shoulder.

  
Nightmare was watching from high in the air, she decided to wait for her creatures to weakened her prey before she takes them down. Cat’s Eye jumped down behind the Omnitrix Mutant and wrapped her arms around its throat, keeping it from escaping as Hotfreeze charged in with his axe. The creature wrapped his tails around Cat’s Eye waist and threw her off it, towards Hotfreeze who got slammed to the ground by the impact of Cat’s Eye.

  
Hotfreeze timed out and reverted back into Steven, Cat’s Eye herself turned back to her normal state and got off of him. Pinkflare with Connie on her back ran all the way to them, licking Steven’s face as the boy sluggishly stood up. Everyone looked forward as The Puppet and the Omnitrix Mutant made their way towards them, the wounds on the mutation were closing and healing back to normal.

  
“Grr… c...come on Trix, we can take these jerks down!” Steven said as he stepped forward but stumbled a little as he had used up a lot of his energy in this fight.

  
He looked up to see Nightmare watching them, at that point Steven knew he was going to have to fight her after dealing with these two. Trix rose up the dial, Steven kept scrolling for a transformation before stopping to Pyroburst. Maybe some fire power can bring these freaks down, Steven slammed down the dial and transformed.

  
After the flash of green light, the girls had to look down to see what the boys transformed into. Steven had turned into a short blue alien made of a shiny metal fabric, it was like the alien was wearing a bodysuit. He had a large mouth that looked more like a speaker, two long wires were connecting it to a square pack on the alien’s back with a positive mark on the center.

  
He had round green eyes and tinny speakers on his palms, ankles and shoulders. On the sides of his legs are plug ports that seem able to accept large wires for speakers and headphones, this alien was like a walking sound system. He was wearing shorts with stars on the sides, the Omnitrix symbol was on his head with his gemstone on his belly.

  
“What the heck did I turn into?” asked the alien in a voice that sounded like he was talking in a microphone, it also had a hint of robotics and static.

  
Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core and scanned the alien, there had to be something in his databank about this new form. Nightmare and her minions just stood there and watched, she looked surprised by this new form and didn’t want to charge in without knowing what the little creature did. Cat’s Eye and Connie were also at a loss about this new alien, Connie thought he was actually pretty cute.

  
“You apparently became a species called the Sonorosian, a species that can produce loud volume from their mouths. Try screaming at Nightmare and her buddies! Girls, you may want to cover your ears!” Trix suggested to Connie and Cat’s Eye, who did as they were told. Cat’s Eye made sure to also use her tail to wrap around Pinkflare’s ears, since she couldn’t cover them herself.

  
“Okay, here goes!” the blue alien said as he walked a few steps closer to Nightmare, he took a deep breath and let out a sound at maximum frequency. “ECHOECHOECHO!!!!!” shouted the Sonorosian as large sound waves boomed at the opposite side, striking the opposing group with ear bleeding noise. Cat’s Eye and Connie had to close their eyes and grasp their ears tighter, the loud sound was almost unbearable.

  
Nightmare and her minions were backing away in pain from the loud volume, it was like being surrounded by a hundred speakers on all at the same time at high. Nightmare was covering her ears and gritted her teeth in pain, her dark smoke appeared around her head and went inside her ears. In a matter of seconds, her hearing was healing and adjusting, with the same black smoke going into the ears of the Omnitrix Mutant.

  
The only reason The Puppet felt pain was because Nightmare was, as they are connected with each other. The dark witch was soon become as she was before, thanks to a spell she casted so neither her or her minions will be affected by the voice of the alien. The new alien stopped his screaming after noticing it wasn’t working anymore, the girls behind him were shaking their heads trying to get the ringing to go away.

  
“Well, that was nice while it lasted… Any other ideas, Trix?” asked the blue alien looking up to his bro, who thankfully adjusted himself to withstand the ultra high volume before the alien started screaming.

  
“A Sonorosian has a second ability, try thinking of yourself but multiplied.” the Omnitrix suggested, making the alien look confused.

  
Steven just shrugged as he concentrated, the alien thought hard on what Trix said and was waiting for something to happen. Before anyone knew it, he glew green and multiplied, soon there were now seven of the alien standing in a group. Cat’s Eye, Connie and Pinkflare watched with wide eyes, this wasn’t something they ever seen before.

  
Nightmare looked annoyed as the alien opened his eyes, only to look around at all the copies of himself. “Wow, look at all me!” said the alien and all his copies in unison, even making the same pose and facial expression. “Hey check it out, I’m in surround sound now. Alright me’s, let's go take down that witch!” ordered the alien pointing to Nightmare, he and his clones soon charged at her.

  
“Grrrr… I. Hate. GEMS!!!! ATTACK!” yelled Nightmare as the Omnitrix Mutant and her shadow titan marched to the alien group, both sides making contact with each other.

  
The scene soon turned to screen shots of the alien fighting both of the beasts, but not being effective at all. The first screen shot was three of him being pummeled by the Omnitrix Mutant, while the other four got tangled in tentacles by The Puppet. The second shot showed the Omnitrix Mutant punching five of the alien several feet away, they were all in extreme pain. The third shot had The Puppet swatting away the group, they had no chance of handling his strength. The last shot showed the entire group being tackled by both the Omnitrix Mutant and The Puppet, this fight seemed to be over before it started.

  
“Ahh!” shouted the alien as he and all his copies landed hard on the ground.

  
Cat’s Eye tried to run to their rescue but Nightmare blasted the ground in front of her. She didn’t want anyone interfering with her revenge, besides she would take care of the Crystal Gems soon enough after destroying the two brats. The alien sluggelishy got up and looked to see both of Nightmare’s minions walking towards him, probably to finish him off.

  
“Steven, we can’t beat them as a Sonorosian! We have the numbers but not the power!” Trix explained before thinking of something, it was extremely dangerous but given the situation there was really no other choice.

  
“Trix, if you have an idea say it now, because if you don’t we'll be buried ten feet under!” the alien stated as he and his clones prepare themselves for a fight, possible their last one.

  
“First, I need you to create three more copies! After that, I’ll explain the rest!” Trix stated, the alien raised an nonexisting eyebrow to him but just did as he was asked. Soon there were now three new copies of the sound alien, making the total number ten.

  
“Okay I did what you asked, now what? Because I don’t think having three more of this guy is going to make a difference, does two freaks will just slaughter me again and again...” the short creature explained, wondering what his brother was thinking.

  
“Listen carefully, this is going to require extreme focus. We can still use the quick change function of the Omnitrix, but with ten of you that will allow us to use ten aliens at the same time.” Trix explained as the two creatures were getting closer, the time they had left was running out.

  
“Ten aliens!?” asked the speaker as the very idea was hard to conceive, but that may be the only way to stop Nightmare and her freaks from annihilating them. Said witch was hovering closer to them, black energy was being generated in her palms.

  
“Yes, but that won't be enough. So we'll also have to use the Elemental Switch function to give the aliens an extra kick, my sensores tell be the possibility of it working is high. But remember the pressure it causes our bodies from using the function on one alien, doing it with ten will put more pain on us than ever before.” Trix warned his brother, wanting him to fully understand the pros and cons of this idea.

  
“We don’t seem to have a choice... do it!” explained the alien as both creatures and Nightmare suddenly charged at them, Trix needed to work quickly. All copies of the alien including himself had a hand on the Omnitrix symbol at Trix went back into the core, programing the Elemental Switch function to activate.

  
“NOW!!” shouted the robotic boy from inside of core, the three foes almost making contact with them. The alien and his clones pressed the dial of the Omnitrix, producing a gigantic flash of brown and green light. Nightmare and her minions were knocked away while the others shielded their eyes, once the bright light faded away Connie looked to see a sight to be seen.

  
“Oh...my...god...” Connie gasped looking at the sight, her hands covering her mouth. Cat’s Eye was speechless while Pinkflare had her jaw wide open, Nightmare herself was at a lost of what had just happened.

  
Standing where the ten members of the new alien were was Steven’s original ten aliens, but each of them were in their earth form except for Rockhead. There was Terrabot, Sandsharp, Stonehead, Rocks Arms, Terrabeetle, Rockmutt and Saberstone. But along those aliens were two new additions to the earth team, the earth forms of Pyroburst and Ghostfreak.

  
Pyroburst was now a foot taller with wider shoulders, bigger chest and more bulk to his arms and legs. His flames were completely replaced with blue sand, blasting out of the two stone pillars on each shoulder. The magma rocks of his body were replaced with stone, while also giving his plate structure a more square design. He had large rock armor on his thighs, arms and back with spikes all around them. His face became more beastly with larger fangs and horns, now looking like a skeleton trapped mostly in sand. His shorts changed to a long pair of pants with chains around the lower legs, while his feet each gained a long third toe. The three earth orbs hovered around him, surrounded by green energy. The Omnitrix symbol was now on his left abb, while his gemstone stayed on his belly.

  
“Say hello to Hotground!!” announced the alien his his arms crossed, his voice becoming deeper than before.

  
Ghostfreak was now much more muscular, his arms becoming bigger while his tail got longer. He was now completely made of sand, seen though the rock exoskeleton covering him. He was mostly covered with rock that had large gaps to show the sand, said rock were shaped like large spikes around his shoulders. His appearance was greatly similar to how Pyroburst magma rocks were layered, while also having spikes rings made of stone around his wrists, tail and waist. The flames on his shoulders were moved to his back, while his horns were reshaped to two large ones that looked like that of a bull.

  
His claws were longer with stone blades coming from his knuckles, the end of his tail gained a large hammer made of rock. Three earth orbs hovered around his head, also surrounded in green energy. The metal plate on his chest changed from gold to silver, with the chains changing to black. The plant also turned from a five pointed star to a six pointed star, also shrinking in size. The Omnitrix symbol remained where it was, with his gemstone remaining on his belly.

  
“Not to mention Earthmare, your own personal nightmare, Miss Nightmare!” Trix stated popping out of the Omnitrix core of Rockhead, which he decided to use since that alien didn’t have it's own earth form. Since that was the case, Steven would need his help with the fight. Nightmare looked confused for a second, until frowning as she understood the joke.

  
All earth forms and Rockhead faced Nightmare and her two servants, this was payback time and they were going to be paid in full. All the aliens charged at the foes as they did the same, both sides colliding and resuming the battle. Cat’s Eye shielded Connie from the battle, but neither of the could take their eyes off the epic battle. Like before the battle was broken into dramatic screenshots, only this time Steven and Trix had a edge.

  
The first shot was Terrabeetle and Rock Arms holding back The Puppet’s arms as Terrabot and Rockhead blasted it with shards of stone, seemingly effective as chunks of the shadow beast were seen flying in the air. The second screenshot showed Saberstone and Rockmutt beating down on the Omnitrix Mutant, the earth Vulpimancer was biting the creature's tail while Saberstone scratch at it's chest.

  
The third screenshot showed Earthmare holding down Nightmare as Hotground blasted her with burning hot blue sand, causing her flesh to turn purple and burn. The fourth screenshot showed all ten aliens blasting Nightmare and her minions with sand, rock and stone. The battle ends with Terrabeetle tackling The Puppet right on Nightmare and the Omnitrix Mutant crushing them both under its massive weight.

  
All earth aliens gathered in front of the shadow beast as it disappeared in the air, leaving the now unconscious Nightmare lying on the passed out Omnitrix Mutant. Suddenly all the Omnitrix symbols of the aliens began to beep red, they all changed back to the new alien and all the copies came back together to one. He reverted back into Steven and fell down to the ground, clutching his stomach in severe pain.

  
Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core and was clutching his body like Steven, this was beyond what they felt before with Elemental Switch. The pain they were feeling was like being slowly stabbed with a sharp blade that was heated with a welding torch, on every single inch of their bodies. Steven was coughing up spit that was tainted with a little red, showing the signs of blood. Their heads hurt, they felt hot and were in pain with the agony that followed.

  
“Kittens!” shouted Cat’s Eye as she ran right up to her boys, taking them into her arms and looked over them. They moaned in pain and had their eyes closed tight, this sight made Cat’s Eye have tears coming out of her eyes. Connie ran up behind her, looking worried for her friends. Pinkflare came from the side and started licking both Steven and Trix, trying to comfort them anyway she could.

  
“What a pity… Here I was hoping Nightmare could finish off those brats.” announced a voice that anyone would recognize, both Cat’s Eye and Connie looked up to see Animo flying over them in his old body.

  
Only this time he had two large wings, the left was that of a insect and the right looked like the wing of a dragon. He flew down and landed next to Nightmare, pressed a button on the left panel on his chest and the Omnitrix Mutant turned to energy and was absorbed into the energy core of Animo’s chest. Animo used the claw of his tail to pick up Nightmare, keeping eye contact with the group ahead of him.

  
“What are you doing here Animo, are you working with Nightmare!?” asked Cat’s Eye demanding a answer, pulling out her cats claw with her right hand while using her left to keep a hold of Steven and Trix. Pinkflare stepped forward and growled, ready to attack in the blink of an eye. Connie got behind her girlfriend, knowing she stood no chance in a fight with Animo.

  
“Indeed! Thanks to her, I now have several bodies ready for experimentation. But she is not the only one that I have a partnership with, I am sure you’ll be surprised by this.” Animo smirked as he clicked a switch on his chest, creating a red portal to the right of him. Cat’s Eye and the others watched as something was coming out, a dark figure that they thought would never be seen again.

  
“Hello Crystal Chumps!” greeted Omega DNA as he stepped out of the portal, which closed behind him. Cat’s Eye and Connie became wide eyed, full of fear from seeing Kevin again. How on earth could he be here, he is supposed to be locked up in a cage with S.E.C.T.

  
“B...but how?! You're supposed to be locked up in the Ice Box!!! They would have told us if you had escaped. How did you get out without them even knowing, did Nightmare help you!?” asked Cat’s Eye, pointing her weapon at the two, but knew she didn’t stand a chance against the two of them. Steven and Trix had passed out, neither of them could stay awake with all the pain inflicted to them.

  
“No, it was my friends… See, the DNA the Doc injected me are sentient, alive. You think I'm crazy...but I'm not!” Omega DNA stomped forward as the girls remained frozen in fear.

  
“But Hotfreeze--” Cat's Eye began but immediately heard a sharp blade stabbing a soft flesh. Cat slowly turn her head and saw Omega DNA had already tackled Pinkflare aside and had stabbed Connie's abdomen with his Ectonurite claw, blood pouring as Connie remained stun of what happen.

  
“That...is for stabbing my eye!” Omega DNA frowned.

  
“NOOOOOO!!!!!” cried Cat's Eye in horror as she jumps to rescue her girlfriend but a saber swung down and sliced her into two halves before she glowed brown, disbursed into energy particles before retreating into her gemstone and clatter on the dirt.

  
“Why?” Connie asked in a soulless tone.

  
“You'll live, just you can't have babies!” Omega DNA dropped her as Connie clutched her wound and start crying in agonizing pain. Omega DNA then stomped over Steven and was very amused of seeing his condition. “Ha ha ha!! Well, this is just too easy, Doc! Sure you don't want the first punch?” he asked as he cracked his knuckles.

  
“H...How did you break...free…” moaned Steven, unable to even twitch.

  
“You don't get it. Your watch's DNA are A-L-I-V-E! They used their essence to melt the ice and I killed the guards before they sound the alarm. Then Doc came with Nightmare and some new pals!” Omega DNA explained.

  
“That’s enough, Levin. No more talks.” Animo ordered as he generated another portal and placed Nightmare through it, leaving her at a unknown location as the portal closed.

  
“Right. Say good night, Fatso!!” Omega DNA raised his fist and prepare to end Steven.

  
“STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!!!” Omega DNA and Animo were taken aback by the robotic voice then Galatrix jumped out and threw a side kick to the face, pushing the amalgamated monster 30 ft back and Animo flew back to evade the crossfire.

  
Galatrix dropped on her knee as the S.E.C.T vehicle arrived, they stopped just behind Cat’s Eye as she reformed her body, with her clothes becoming black and gold, her tail is slightly fatter and, to her own surprise, her breasts grew to DDD cup and her buttock plump up to 29 inches. However, she can't celebrated…

  
“Connie!!!” cried Cat's Eye as she kneel over her girlfriend. “Don't worry, I'll patch you up!!” She said with tears as she summons herbs to stop the bleeding and infection.

  
“Cat… I'm scare…” She whimpered.

  
 Pearl and Sapphire ran out of the car while the robotic woman let down Ruby and Amethyst, all the Gems looked shocked to see Omega DNA and Animo back.

  
“Animo!?” gasped Pearl as she soon noticed Steven unconscious in Galatrix's  arms, she ran up and looked over the little boy. She was very worried for him as the others just glared daggers at the two villains, Ruby was steaming with heat and rage.

  
“Ah, it's lovely to see you all again, and thank you for your help. I was worried that my Omnitrix Mutants won't put much of a challenge!” sneered the mad scientist.

  
“How dare you!!” yelled Amethyst.

  
“Did you did this to Steven and Connie!?!” asked Sapphire coldly. Several trees burst apart by landslide then emerged Omega DNA, unharmed.

  
“Nope! Fatso got worn out by Nightmare but Connie was all me! An eye for an eye!” smirked Omega DNA.

  
“DNA!?! How did--” before Pearl began, Omega DNA constructed a Blox Cannon and fired multiple magma stones, blasting everyone aside then he raised his hand and trapped Cat and Connie in a giant dome.

  
“Blah blah blah! I'm bored. Hey, Rowdy Red, fuse with your Cyclop Snob to become Fusion Whore so I can kick you in the groin like I did to Purple Tubby over there!!” grinned Omega DNA as he gave a taunt gesture then flipped a bird. Ruby, Sapphire and Amethyst were affected by the taunts and Ruby exploded.

  
“That’s it, Levin!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!” shouted the red Gem as she gestured for both Sapphire and Amethyst, both understand what she was requesting as the two took her hands.

  
The trio each began their dances, Ruby and Sapphire does the waltz while Amethyst does the funky dance. Everyone watched with tense and Pearl frowned with a nod, knowing she can defeat the two dangerous criminals. Galatrix watched with worry and Animo noticed her then scanned her thoroughly. The sensors informed the stranger is related to the Omnitrix.

  
“Interesting…” Animo muttered but then a burst of roaring light occurred. Animo and Omega DNA watched as a dark purple dragon soar up to the sky before bursting in fierce energy and formed into Sugilite, battle ready with her mace armed.

  
“Mwahahaha!!! Sugilite is in the house, dog!!!” the tri-Fusion Gem laughed maniacally.

  
“Oooh, a fusion between a Fusion Gem and a normal Gem!!?! Such astonishing display absolutely pleased me! My scanner informed me that you're now over 89,400… Very powerful, indeed.” Animo gleed in great delight.

  
“Let's see if you keep smiling once I'm through with you!!” Sugilite spun her mace and charged at the two at full speed.

  
Omega DNA smirked, his right arms joints as one as it was encased with Segmentasapien blocks and Stonagon soils before harden by flames and mold into a giant fist. He instantly dash in at supersonic speed, Sugilite swung her mace down but he smashed through it with his head then rammed his giant fist squared into her groin, an impact so devastating it repeated on 3 different angles.

  
“GGAAAH!!!!” Sugilite gasped in unspeakable pain before she got blown back and  went flying in the air past the group and landed hard on the ground, casing the ground to shake everyone.

  
“IMPOSSIBLE!!!” gasped Pearl and Cat's Eye in horror.

  
“My groin…” moaned Sugilite as she clutched her crotch, which got ripped a chunk off and was absorbed by Omega DNA.

  
“Major disappointment, Dweebs! That fusion is pathetic! Game's over!!!” roared Omega DNA as he flew towards the group with a giant fist out ready to take them down.

  
Galatrix ran in front of everyone and generated a large green energy shield. Omega tried to strike it but when he did, a large electrical volt struck him in the chest and knocked him away, blasting him on the ground with smoke coming from his chest. He sluggishly got up and  looked furious, flames were being generated from his body.

  
“YOU FUCKING WHORE, I’M GONNA..!” declared Omega DNA before Animo walked up behind him and injected the boy with a syringe filled with blue liquid, Levin looked startled for a moment before passing down on the ground. It cause the dome become undone and free Cat's Eye and the patched up Connie.

  
“This is a fight for another day, for now let us make our leave, Levin.” Animo told his now unconscious ally as he reached into his chest and grabbed a panel on the lower right. He opened it and through a gemstone that looked like Cat’s Eye’s, only blue with several spikes on the sides. The gemstone glowed blue and green before a large silhouette landed on the ground, everyone looked freaked out by the creature.

  
Standing in front of the group is what they guessed was a Omnitrix Mutant, but one more mysterious than the others. This Omnitrix Mutant was some kind of arachnid, having the lower body of a spider with the upper body of a person.

  
In this case, the spider half had a dark purple exoskeleton with bright pink highlights and spikes on the sides of the eight legs and admendon. The ends of the arachnid legs looked like large blades, colored black with jagged sides. On the Omnitrix Mutant’s back were bat wings that were at the very least seven feet long of length, with small holes in the flesh and claws on the middle. They were colored red with black hair, the flesh of the wings showed the bones in them with how skinny the flesh was. This Omnitrix Mutant had a visible spine with spikes going down her back, this arachnid seemed to be female from the very large breasts and curvy body of the upper half.

  
What was most shocking was the fact this Omnitrix Mutant looked like Cat’s Eye, only with light blue skin and long dark blue hair. Her face was a little mutated with an extra pair of spider eyes on her forehead a spider fangs coming from her mouth, along with two long black horns on her head and snake-like tongue. But there was without a doubt a resemblance between this Omnitrix Mutant and Cat’s Eye, her gemstone was even in the same place as Cat’s Eye. on the arm that was long and covered in a purple exoskeleton, the other arm was a large claw that looked like a lobster’s with a yellow shell and pink blade on the side. The only clothing this Omnitrix Mutant had was a string bikini top and clothes over her private lower parts.

  
“W...what is that thing?” asked Cat’s Eye with wide eyes, at a loss of this Omnitrix Mutant that looked almost the same as her. Sure the alien body parts gave this thing a original appearance, especially the spider half but that didn’t stop Cat’s Eye from seeing herself in this abomination.

  
“This creature is my latest creation, my first attempt on an intelligent Omnitrix Mutant. Having a mindless one is fine, but one that can make decisions and combat strategies is even better!!” Animo explained as he gestures for the Omnitrix Mutant to go pick up Omega DNA, she crawled over to the passed out boy as Animo created another portal for their escape.

  
“You're not going anywhere!” shouted Cat’s Eye as she leapt over with her Cats Claw ready to battle with the Omnitrix Mutant. Just in the instance, she was caught in the claw of the abomination, who brought her close up to the face of the Omnitrix Mutant. The creature smirked before going closer to the ear of Cat’s Eye, soon whispered something into her ear.

  
“Where’s your wild spirit, little kitty cat?” asked the Omnitrix Mutant in a slightly more mature voice than Cat’s Eye, with a slightly high pitch. Cat’s Eye became shocked by what the Omnitrix Mutant just said, while everyone else just freaked out by the simple fact this thing could talk with more intellect. The Omnitrix Mutant gave a quick lick across Cat’s Eye ear before immediately threw her at the others, with Galatrix being the one to catch her.

  
“Lets go Moonweb, we have things to do!!” ordered Animo as he stepped through the red portal, Moonweb grabbed Omega DNA by the tail and dragged him towards the portal. Before stepping through the Omnitrix Mutant gave a quick wink to Connie, who looked surprised by that. The Omnitrix Mutant smirked as she walked through with Omega DNA, after they went through the portal closed leaving the group alone.

  
Sugilite was seen unfusing back into Sapphire, Ruby and Amethyst. They were unconscious, as Pinkflare walked over to get them, leaving everyone else to look forward with worried and concerned expressions. Pinkflare walked back behind them with the others on her back, still passed out from the impact of Omega DNA’s punch. Cat’s Eye stayed in Galatrix’s arms with a frightened expression from what the Omnitrix Mutant said to her, she couldn’t help but feel like she knew that creature from somewhere. The scene zoomed out as the view faded into black, until going completely black.

  
The End

  
Next Time On Steven 10 - With the threat of a war of mutants, Galatrix shows the boys a secret of the Omnitrix.

  
Alien Biography #16: Sonorosian.

  
Hello galactic travelers, Zennith here with information about the silicon species known as the Sonorosian, native to the planet Sonorosia. Hope you have your earplugs, this planet has a very high volume.

  
Sonorosia is a massive landmark with, majestic gorges and immense, breathtaking canyons displaying beautiful layers of multi-colored strata from their gradual formation over the ages can be found all over Sonorosia. This landmark would be the perfect location for a vacation, if it wasn’t for the risk of losing your hearing from the loud sounds created by the locals.

  
Sonorosians are the only natives with the innate ability to manipulate sound waves, but other creatures on Sonorosia are able to take advantage of Sonorosia's cavernous topography, utilizing different specific locations on the landscape as whisper chambers or to generate echoes as a defense mechanism. They use the immense gorges to use echolocation to find each other.

  
They live in metal cities built to withstand their loud sonic voices, as normal stone or brick would crumble from the force of their loud voices. Both the female and male Sonorosian look identical, except the females are taller with a lighter blue skin and curvy body. The Sonorosian have no natural predator, as the only animals on Sonorosia are either very small or harmless.

  
Albedo did discover that this species has an ultimate form, one created when the volume in their bodies become hyper from magnetic charges. Like Sonorosians, evolved Sonorosians are made of living sound waves and wear containment suits. Only they are taller with wires on their bodies, larger speakers and more robotic appearances. Evolved Sonorosians can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. Evolved Sonorosians can also fly using their sound waves. They have the ability to generate some sort of atmosphere, because they are able to use their sound abilities in space.

  
That’s all for now, let's get out of here before I go deaf.


	17. Old Friends

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR LORDOOZARU23 FOR HELPING WITH THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

 

The scene opens up in the living room of the Beach House, where everyone is seen going about their ordinary business. Although to say they were enjoying themselves would be almost laughable, as the events a few days ago left them all feeling dread beyond all comprehension. Omega DNA was on the loose, not to mention Animo was building an army of Omnitrix Mutants to take over the planet. Nightmare was also part of this disaster, making the whole transaction all the more dangerous. Everyone was on edge from the very idea of a war with mutants, something they are in no way prepared for. Steven and Trix were lying on their bed with the cover over them, the usage of ten Elemental Switch forms at once really took a toll on their bodies. Every cell or bolt of their limbs felt like it was being poked with red hot metal spikes, while also being squished by two tone boulders.

Garnet and Galatrix were both trying to figure out a way to handle the coming battle Animo was bringing, but neither could think of anything that had a chance of success or even a way for any of them to survive. Garnet asked Galatrix if there was anyway to disable the Omnitrix Mutants with the tech from either her or the Omnitrix itself, but the robotic woman stated that the Gem and organic parts of the abominations are preventing any genetic signal from having effect.

Pearl was still bothered by what happened between the Crystal Gems and Animo’s group, but what she was mostly concerned about was the idea of fusion. Garnet had mentioned sometime ago that the group would need to use their combined forms more often now since the threat of Animo and Omega DNA was much higher than ever, she even stated that Steven should learn to fuse like the others. The very idea of fusion was a frightening thought for the Gem, if she were to fuse with someone it could cause her Gentle Knight half to go berserk.

Cat’s Eye had taken Connie to the hospital right after the events that transpired in the woods, she was worried sick about what that bastard Omega did to her girlfriend. They went to the S.E.C.T emergency hospital where some of the greatest doctors and surgeons were treating Connie, she was confirmed to be able to fully heal in a week or so after the intensive surgery. However it was sadly confirmed that Omega had indeed crushed the organs that handle reproduction, which means that although Connie will heal she can’t ever have children. Both her and Cat’s Eye were devastated, their dreams of starting a family was now crushed. Steven and Trix felt like complete garbage that this happen to their friend and they couldn’t prevent it, that very fact rubbed salt in their wounds and reminded them of their weakness.

“Ahh this is so frustrating, when are we going to take Animo down already!? That jerk has been giving us enough trouble already and we can’t just wait for him and his cronies to make the first move” complained Amethyst as she was sitting on the couch eating chips, the purple Gem was really tired of doing nothing when there was a psycho on the loose.

“We need to come up with a plan of strategy first Amethyst, if we go charging in without any idea what we’re doing than Animo will have the advantage” explained Pearl growing annoyed with Amethyst’s whining, not that she herself didn’t feel like the group needed to do something fast. With each passing day Animo and the others are on the loose means another day for that madman to create another Omnitrix Mutant, if something isn’t done soon than the entire group and maybe the whole earth was doomed.

“Steel had confirmed that every available S.E.C.T agent is out looking for the three criminals and their mutations, however the progress has shown no real results. Wherever Animo is must be somewhere off the grid since none of Steel’s specialists could find it, making the chances of us bringing him down all the more complicated ” explained Garnet as she was drinking her coffee, although not feeling the same satisfaction as usual.

The view focused on Steven and Trix as they were scrolling through all the available aliens they had, going past Pyroburst, Multiblade and Hotfreeze. They had decided to name the new sound alien they gained  **Soundboom** , seemed appropriate since the powers of the alien was basically a sound blast. “I don’t know what to do Trix, we don’t have any transformation that can handle Kevin, Animo and Nightmare at the same time!” complained the boy looking at his brother, still scrolling as they looked to each other. Neither noticing one of the dialed aliens being a new one with the aspects of a crab, with a striking similarity to Kraab. Before they could see Steven scrolled past it to Fist Thrash, both boys were very worried about the danger of the three villains on the loose.

“I don’t know what to tell you Steven, we simply don’t have the power to stop them at this time. If we had more time we could maybe make some upgrades to the Omnitrix, but those three are most likely to strike at any moment now” Trix said as they kept going over all their transformations, Steven got frustrated and just stopped. Galatrix walked over to the two boys with a worried expression on her face, she didn’t like seeing the two young children feeling so upset.

“Are you two feeling alright, I am sensing negative emotional signals from your cortex” explained Trix’s mother, although both boys had no idea what she just said. Even Trix had a hard time understanding his mother sometimes, it was like she was so smart she speaks in another language altogether.

“No mom we’re not fine, Omega kicked all our butts and is going on a rampage for all we know” Trix grumbled with his arms crossed, his frustration was at its highest point ever since their big lost to Omega DNA. Not only did that maniace get away, but he also managed to absorb Gem Energy from Sugilite making him stronger. Stopping that freakazoid is going to be almost impossible now, plus the threat of Red Diamond coming soon is only adding more wood to the frustration fire.

“Plus Connie got hurt because of us, we weren't able to protect her when she needed us most” complained Steven with a sad face, he was completely depressed about the fact that he and his bro had failed being the heros they were meant to be.

“You cannot blame yourselves for what happen between you and those fools, neither of you boys had any idea about the threat or were repaired for the battle” stated Galatrix trying to cheer both of the young children up, she hated seeing both these sweethearts looking so upset. What Galatrix said was true, the group were expecting to fight Nightmare alone, not her with Animo and Omega DNA at the same time.

“No Galatrix it is our fault, how are we supposed to stop Red Diamond when we can’t even stop Kevin!?” argued Steven sittin up, Trix reattached himself to the Omnitrix base.

“From what Garnet told us Red Diamond is a threat that makes Omega DNA look like a cakewalk, if we can’t stop Levin than we don’t have a chance at defeating Red” Trix added looking up to his mother, who was nodding in agreement to the two boys. Garnet walked up next to the robotic mother, she couldn’t help but overhear the conversation.

“We just need to continue with your training, you’ll need to get stronger to handle Omega DNA before dealing with Red Diamond. Speaking of which, Galatrix is there a way for you to upgrade the Omnitrix to help with the threat coming soon?” asked the Fusion Gem, hoping that Trix’s mother can somehow fuhrer prepare the two to handle both villains when the time came.

“I actually have a question that’s been on my mind for a while, could you give me an answer Galatrix?” asked Steven, crossing his legs as he looked up to the robotic woman.

“Off Course, what is it sweetie?” asked Galatrix in a motherly tone, which would make Cat’s Eye very jealous if she was here.

“Will I was wondering if it was possible for me and Trix to become Gems, you know like an Pearl, Amethyst or Ruby?” asked the boy looking at Trix, who was also considering of the concept in transforming into a Gem. Garnet and Galatrix looked very surprised by the question, even Amethyst and Pearl seemed startled by the notion as they were listening to the conversation. “The Omnitrix is supposed to be able to turn us into every single alien from three galaxies, so wouldn’t that mean we could transform into other types of Gems?” the boy continued his question to further his point, this has been a notion that had stayed in his mind for a very long time.

That question was definitely one the other Gems wondered as well, the very idea of Steven becoming the same Gem as one of the others would without a question be an outstanding experience. Trix had tried several times in the past to gain the genetic code of each member of the Crystal Gems, but for one reason or another none of the attempts had resulted in any progress. At first the boys thought it was simply the Omnitrix being busted, but perhaps Galatrix had the ability to add the Gems to their transformation collection.

“Hey ya, can you turn the guys into a Amethyst like me!?” asked Amethyst anxious for another fun purple Gem around, think of all the pranks she could do with another one of her around.

“Unfortunately that is impossible, for you see Azmuth had installed over a dozen firewalls to prevent the addition of any Gems to the Omnitrix. While there are hundreds of transformations similar to Gems inside, he made sure the user would never turn into an actual member of the Gem race” Galatrix explained with a sorry expression, knowing this revelation would upset the two boy even more.

“Why would he do something like that, does he hate us that much?” asked Pearl lookin between the others and Galatrix, seeing everyone’s concern on the matter. How many species still had hatred for the Gems, while pretty much all of them had good reason it still hurt the woman to the core that she and the others are considered a hazard to the universe despite them all going against their old leaders and trying to make up for their mistakes.

“I’m afraid so, he wanted to make sure every species had a chance to recover and continue. But the Gem race is one that he would be all too happy to see gone, he and over millions of other species” the robotic woman said with sympathy for the Gems, truly feeling sorry for their situation. While she herself had a distaste for the Gem race, she had soon learned there were such a thing as good Gems.

“Agh, this is so stupid!!” complained Steven as he jumped from his bed and landed between Garnet and Galatrix, he soon started walking towards the Warp Pad.

“Steven, where are you going?” asked Pearl looking worried for the young boy, she didn’t like seeing Steven upset.

“Me and Stevo need some alone time to think about all this, we'll be back in an hour” Trix explained as Steven stood on the Warp Pad, before anyone could say a single word both boys were gone in a flash of light warping to who knows where.

“Is it okay to let them go like that, they could get themselves in trouble?” asked Pearl concerned about both of the two, it didn’t seem safe to have Steven and Trix go out angered where they could start lashing out on anything or anyone.

It was also very unwise for those two to be out by themselves when so many of their enemies were out looking for blood, if anything were to happen the Gems would not be able to back the two up in time. Pearl understood their attitude of everything that has happened these last few weeks, it was all too much for children to even think about let alone handle.

“The’ll be okay, they have a lot on their minds from everything that’s been placed on their shoulders the last few weeks. Between handling Red Diamond and Omega, they are both under a humongous amount of pressure” Garnet explained as she walked over to the Warp Pad, Galatrix was walking behind her. “While their gone it may be a good idea to retrieve some equipment from Trix’s crashed spaceship, it may come in handy latter” she concluded stepping on the crystalized floor, the robotic woman stepped next to her.

“That is a good idea, with higher level of technology we should be able to heighten our defenses. Also while we are there at the  **Omni-Air** , I should do some quick repairs to the systems. I have recently heard that my son was able to unlock several transformations with the ship’s genetic code computer, so it would be a wise decision to repair that section of the ship first” Galatrix stated as Garnet made her warping pose, surrounding the both of them in bright light before transporting away.

Pearl and Amethyst stayed behind, both not knowing what to do next. Steven and Trix were both trying to cool their heads so bothering them would be a bad idea, plus neither Gem knew where the boys decided to go. Garnet and Galatrix probably didn’t need their help either, Pearl might be handy with the tech but would really just get in the way with Galatrix there. Cat’s Eye was busy with Connie, the little girl was having her very last surgery today. It would heal all her injuries with the exception of her womb, that was completely beyond medical treatment.

“I should get Cat’s room ready for Connie, she will need a clean and safe place to recover” Pearl announced as she turned around and started going towards the hallway, only to suddenly notice Amethyst giving her a nervous look. “Is something the matter Amethyst, you seem upset?” the tall Gem asked.

“What are we going to do Pearl, Omega DNA took us out like it was nothing? If Steven and Trix couldn’t beat him, we don’t have a shot in hell!” grunted Amethyst remembering everything that happened in the woods, she remembered getting completely destroyed by Omega while as Sugilite.

That startled the pointed nosed Gem, she was shaken to the very core. What Amethyst said was true, Kevin had evolved from a simple boy into a ferocious monster. Even the mighty Sugilite had absolutely no chance against him, not to mention that he absorbed a part of her power after beating her. He now had both Gem and Omnitrix power running in his veins, making him the biggest threat the Earth had ever come across after the end of the Gem War.

“I..I don’t know, but all we can do now is prepare for the coming battle” Pearl answered looking down, the feeling of utter helplessness was heavy on her very being. At this point she was probably going to need to resort to her hidden strength, she may need to use the Graceful Knight.

Pearl had never wanted to use her full power as the Graceful Knight in her life, she had swore to never revert back to that form no matter what. That resolve only strengthen from the incident that happened when the group first found Pinkflare, the Gem would never forget the scared look she placed on Steven’s face.

“I should get started making things ready for Connie, keep an eye on the small creatures would you Amethyst?” Pearl asked her friend, who nodded in agreement. Amethyst watched as Pearl made her way down the hallway, finally looking away and sighing from frustration. Pinkflare walked over next to the purple Gem, rubbing her head against the small Gem to show some comfort.

Centipeetle and the Cat’s children are shown looking down at Amethyst from Steven’s bed, the Corrupted Gem looked confused while the small hybrids seemed concerned. They were all still new to this family, while also barely being able to understand the circumstance everyone was in. however even the young animal children could tell this was serious, as animals are able to just sense when something was wrong.

* * *

 

The scene switches to view Cat’s Eye sitting in front of the operating room, waiting anxiously for Connie to come out from her surgery. She was unbelievably afraid of the results this procedure will provide, as such treatment for someone as young as Connie could end with horrible consequences. Cat’s Eye had heard stories of surgeries going wrong, leaving the patients crippled or even dead.

The waiting was driving Cat’s Eye completely insane, what was taking those doctors so damn long with her girlfriend. The feline Gem understood the importance in every single detail involving this level of prosthetic surgery, even the simplest mistake could mean a flatline but each passing second felt like a year to the woman.

Cat’s Eye had something else on her mind besides Connie’s operation also, she was thinking about that Omnitrix Mutant Animo’s group had with them. All she could think about was what that thing said to her, it reminded Cat’s Eye of a very old friend the Gem had before she became a Crystal Gem.

**5,300 YEARS AGO**

The scene switches to a forest in south america, where a Gem Homeworld ship is shown landing next to a river. The ship was the very same one Cat’s Eye rood in with her teammates, once the hatch was opened out came the past Cat’s Eye looking the same way she did in the previous flashback. Although she did have black stripes around her thighs and arms now, aldo her boots remained roughly the same they did have pink spots on the front. Cat’s Eye had probably puffed and reformed sometime ago, resulting in the altered outfit she has in her possession.

The feline Gem walked down the hatch alongside another Gem, one that was definitely of the same type as Cat’s Eye. She had long light blue hair tied at the end by a silver ribbon, a streak of her hair was covering her right eye. Her eyes were a greenish blue, that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Her skin was aqua blue, she also had small fangs coming from her mouth. The Gem was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit with black stripes around her shoulders and ankles. She was wearing boots like Cat’s Eye, only hers was white and pink. Speaking of pink she had a Pink Diamond symbol on her chest, showing she was part of the same court as Cat’s Eye.

“Why are we here again  **Blue Cat’s Eye** , I was having a lot of fun with those creatures in that jungle Bloodstone took us?” asked Cat’s Eye disappointed she had to end her playtime with this planet’s creatures so soon, it wouldn’t be until another couple hundred years until she learned that the animals she was funding over were siberian tigers.

“I already told you a thousand times Cat’s Eye, we are here to locate and capture the reported Crystal Gems in this area. Bloodstone and the others are already on the chase for them on the other side of this forest, so we need to be here to make sure those rebels don’t escape” Blue Cat’s Eye replied annoyed, she was all too tired of her comrade acting like a child.

Cat’s Eye just grunted as they made their way deeper in the woods, she could already tell this was going to be a very long day. The two walked into the dark forest until getting completely engulfed with darkness, the view faded into darkness as a voice was heard. “Excuse me, miss” announced a mature female voice, bringing Cat’s Eye from her daydream.

**PRESENT**

“Wha...?” applied Cat’s Eye startled by the voice, looking up to see a nurse with long blond hair looking down at the feline Gem with a warm smile. “How is Connie nurse, is she going to be okay?” she asked worried sick for her love, this surgery was almost as painful for her as it was for Connie.

“She is fine, we are bringing her out right now” explained the woman as the doors of the operating room opened to show Connie being pushed in a wheelchair by a male nurse, she had a small smile on her face. She was happy to see Cat’s Eye but was very sore, if it wasn’t for the pain pills she was under Connie would be in a great amount of pain right now.

“Connie!” shouted Cat’s Eye as she ran right up to the small girl and gave her a big hug, Connie returned it while also giving the feline Gem a kiss on her check. The female nurse tapped Cat’s Eye shoulder, silently reminding her Connie is fresh out of surgery. The Gem took the hint and returned her girlfriend to the wheelchair, letting the male nurse push Connie to the front desk.

“I’m glad to be going home kitten, I just want to be back in bed” Connie exclaimed as the group walked down the hallway, a few feet later Cat’s Eye motioned for the male nurse to let her move the wheelchair. He nodded and let the feline Gem take the handles, they continued down the long hall.

The group made there way to the checkout area, where Connie and Cat’s Eye saw Doug signing some papers at the desk. Cat’s Eye had called him to pick them up about an hour ago, she knew he would want to see Connie after she was done with her surgery. Once he finished filling out the forums he looked over his shoulder to see Connie, smiling at her father.

“Glad to see your okay sweetie, I was so worried about what Greg told me” Doug exclaimed as he walked up to his daughter, giving her a hug. “ Let's get out of here, i’m sure the others are going to be happy to see your okay” he said as he and the two girls began walking out of the hospital, Cat’s Eye was really happy to be going home after spending days in the hospital.

“What about mom, does she know about this?” Connie asked, wondering how her mother was feeling about the situation. While it was true she was no longer talking to her mother Connie still cared for the woman, but who knows if that hot head would even care about her daughter at this point.

“I tried calling her but there was no response, as a matter of fact no one has seen her in weeks” Doug explained as they reached the car, Cat’s Eye picked Connie up in her arms and placed her in the back of the vehicle. She sat next to her while Doug placed Connie’s wheelchair in the trunk, after that he got in the driver's seat and began to drive. “I talked to all our friends and coworkers, but none of them have seen or heard from your mother ever since the night you moved in with the Universe Family. At first I thought she was just staying home on personally day, but she would at least tell the hospital she was working at that she would be gone” Doug added as they drove on the highway, Connie began to look worried.

* * *

 

The scene goes back to Steven and Trix, who had warped back to the Lunar Sea Spire. They wanted some alone time to think about everything and this seemed like the perfect place to do it, plus Trix really wanted to see The Krakken again.

Steven was shown walking up the stairs to the top, he wanted to get a better view of the place. While the boy was heading for the top Trix was hacking into the Omnitrix, trying to repair all the damage to the device. All the missed transformations happening lately was starting to get annoying, plus if they end up fighting Omega again than they couldn’t afford not getting the desired alien.

“I swear to my creator I will fix this stupid thing even if it kills me!” Trix announced while several beeps and pink sparks came from the Omnitrix.

“It probably would Trix, I mean the Omnitrix is your body” Steven reminded his bro, smiling down as Trix switched to his robotic body. He looked tired and frustrated, repairing the device was becoming more difficult than he thought it would be.

“You know what I mean Steven, we need to get ready for Animo’s next move” Trix grunted, which only resulted in Steven chukling from how funny the robotic boy sounded. After a few more steps Steven reached the top, the spire’s observatory.

Trix unconnected himself from the Omnitrix base and began moving around the move with Steven, the two looked around the area. It was kinda weird to be here again, the last time either of the two boys were here was when the entire structure was a complete mess. Steven walked up next to the far right of the room, he looked out of the glass to see the ocean in all it's wetness.

“This place sure is a lot prettier since the last time we were here, remember how freaked out Pearl was from all the damage?” the boy asked his robotic brother, who was looking at all the Gem symbols on the walls.

“Hehe I remember, she looked like a real wacko over the broken statues and Crystal Shrimp. That made the whole mission all the more worth wiled, plus the Krakken was pretty sweet to see also” Trix chuckled moving around the room, the walls and statues were pretty well detailed.

“Speaking of the Krakken where is she, shouldn’t she had come out to see us after warping here?” asked Steven looking at the ocean with a raised eyebrow. The Krakken was the guardian of this structure, so she knew when somebody was here.

“Beats me, maybe she's out hunting for food. Besides she already knows us and became friends with everyone, she only really comes out when there's an intruder or if Cat’s Eye calls her” Trix reminded Steven, who turned away from the glass wall.

“I still have no idea how Cat’s Eye can call the Krakken like that, remember when she summoned her to fight that Ocean Corrupted Gem?” Steven asked walking to his brother, who had to pull his head up to keep eye contact with him.

“Apparently Cat’s Eye is able to create a sound that only the Krakken can hear, one that is able to reach several miles away” Trix answered just as complex about the idea as Steven was, it was a outstanding fight to watch nonetheless.

“Speaking of the past, have you been able to find out how to beat Kevin? I mean we were able to kick Nightmare’s butt with all our Elemental Switch forms, maybe we could do the same with him” the boy asked for a glimmer of hope, he really needed something to go on with fighting Kevin.

He was already tough to beat when all he could do was absorb energy and the Omnitrix aliens DNA, but now he was a goliath of all ten of the device’s original aliens and some Gem Energy from Sugilite. At first Steven thought about just using Hotfreeze again, but Omega DNA was probably too much for even him.

“I would advise against that, we don’t want Omega to absorb their power also. We need to stop him without the danger of him absorbing more of the Omnitrix’s power, who knows what he would become if going through a second mutation” the Omnitrix AI warned his brother, while also understanding the total frustration of Kevin Levin on the loose.

“We got like five or seven more aliens than before now, he would turn into a mega freak with all of them mixed into his body” Steven added with a shiver going down his spine, the very thought of Kevin getting more of their powers was like a waking nightmare.

Trix jumped up from the floor and reattached himself to the Omnitrix base, he folded himself down and scrolled for an alien transformation. His bro watched as he little guy did so, until the robotic boy stopped at Aquaclaw. He pressed himself down and turned them into the aquatic alien, he was in his land form.

“Why did you turn us into Aquaclaw Trix, we aren't fighting or anything” asked the fish alien rubbing the back of his head, Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core.

“Just wanted to transform into him since this was the place where he kicked butt, plus we don’t get to transform into Aquaclaw much” Trix replied with a shrug of his shoulders, no better way to put it than that. It was true though, the boys never really used Aquaclaw unless it involved the ocean somehow.

“I guess, anyway how are the repairs coming along?” asked Aquaclaw walking towards the stairs, he decided to head back outside to get a quick swim in the ocean. He might even see the Krakken again, it would be nice for them to hangout instead of fight like the last the they were at the Lunar Sea Spire.

“Slow and frustrating, however I did discover something interesting by accident” Trix explained as the Omnitrix dial began glowing blue, producing a holographic map in front of Aquaclaw. “I found a mode called the  **Gem Locate** , it's meant to track down Gems, Corrupted Gems and even Gem powered beings like Omega” the robotic boy said coming out of the Omnitrix core.

“No kidding, can it show us all the Gems right now?” asked the Omnitrix alien, in response the digital map produced several sections with light green dots on different areas. Several were shown on sections that looked like the Beach House, the place where Trix’s old ship was and on the road to Beach City.

“See for yourself, the mode says that Pearl and Amethyst are still at home” the view closed in on the home section, moving to the road one. “Cat’s Eye is driving back home, guess Connie is finally out of the hospital” Trix said happy to learn their friend was okay, Aquaclaw was also glad to hear that Connie was coming home. The view than moved to the forest, right where Trix’s ship is. “Mom and Garnet are at the old spaceship, wonder why though?” asked Trix confused, why would those two be there of all places.

“Maybe they wanted to fix up the thing, or get some weapons?” the aquatic alien said as he kept walking down the stairs, taking his time as he listened to Trix explain the Gem Locate Mode. right then he noticed another green dot on the map, on that was on a section that looked like the Lunar Sea Spire. “Hey what about that one Trix, who is that?” asked Aquaclaw pointing the the dot, his brother looking to where the Omnitrix alien was staring.

“I don’t know, my software can’t find a match for the Gem signature” Trix answered with a raised digital eyebrow, could there be another Gem besides the Crystal Gems around. Suddenly the ground starting shaking, Aquaclaw had to dig his claws into the walls to prevent from falling.

Suddenly the boys heard a familiar roar that could have only came from on creature, none other than The Krakken. “Rraaa!!!” shouted the gigantic lizard from outside the structure, whatever was happening mustive upset the guardian.

“That was the Krakken, common Trix!” shouted Aquaclaw as the robotic boy folded back into the Omnitrix core, he leaped all the way down to the ground and ran outside to see what was happening. Once they were out Trix popped out of the Omnitrix core, with both boys now surprised by what they were seeing.

The Krakken was chasing a Gem that nether Trix or Steven recognised, this was apparently the one on their digital map. She had blue skin like Sapphire, while also having a weird star shaped hairstyle colored dark blue with back at the ends. The was slime and tall, much like Pearl before her first reformation. She is wearing a dark blue one piece jumpsuit that had black around the waist, making her seem like she is wearing a corset. On her chest is a yellow star with like blue on the edge, implying she is a Crystal Gem. on each of her thighs are like blue stars similar to Garnet old outfit, this Gem is also wearing black fingerless gloves. On her forehead is a skinny but long turquoise colored gemstone, with black lines covering all around it.

The unknown Gem was fleeing from the jaws of The Krakken, however she wasn’t really using her legs to escape from the beast. Aquaclaw and Trix were blinking with surprise at what they were seeing, this Gem was floating in midair like a balloon. The Krakken tried to take a large bite out of the blue woman, but failed as the Gem hovered even higher at the last second.

“Stop trying to eat me you filthy beast!” shouted the Gem with a voice similar to Pearl’s but with an irish accent. She just kept escaping the fangs of the watery beast, each bite getting closer to turning the Gem into breakfast.

“Trix how is that Gem, do you have anything on your files about her?” asked Aquaclaw watching the havoc those two were causing, the boys would need to stop the aquatic beast before she got a new Gem chew toy.

“The database concerning Gems says she is a  **Turquoise** , guess that's what she is” Trix answered, but suddenly The Krakken swatted her tail right at the Gem. The blue Gem got slammed against the wall and fell on the ground, she sluggishly got up to see The Krakken charging right at her.

“Ahh!” she screamed as the underwater beast was only seconds away from chomping down on her, she closed her eyes and covered herself in her arms to brace herself for the inevitable. However just before they made contact a large chained anchor wrapped all around The Krakken’s mouth, keeping it shut while also pulling her away from the Gem.

The blue Gem looked ahead after noticing she hadn’t been bitten, after noticing the chain around the beast she turned her head to see a strange humanoid fish with gauntlets that are attached to the very same chain keeping the monster away. Aquaclaw slowly walked forward while keeping eye contact with The Krakken, who had started to calm down upon noticing the similar face. The Omnitrix alien stopped between the two and unwrapped his chain away from The Krakken, onced the underwater guardian had calmed down Aquaclaw turned to the Gem.

“Are you okay, why was The Krakken chasing you” asked the alien helping her up, once the blue Gem was back on her feet she began her explanation.

“I was trying to find a place to live, but after knocking over a statue this beast ross from the ocean and started chasing me” she explained, promoting a low growl from said creature. Aquaclaw had to place a hand on her snout to keep her calm, the blue Gem took a few steps back. “Anyway thank you for saving me, my name is Turquoise by the way” she smiled as she held a hand out, Aquaclaw taking it to give a shake.

“My name is Aquaclaw, this is my bro Trix” stated the Omnitrix alien, which made Turquoise raise an eyebrow about who the stranger was talking about. The Omnitrix symbol suddenly popped out as Trix, which spooked the Gem quite a bit.

“That would be me, nice to meet you Turquoise. But right now I have to ask you a question, are you a member of the Crystal Gems?” asked the Omnitrix, wondering this because of the star on the Gem’s outfit. Turquoise looked startled about the notion, which resulted in her having a down expression that troubled both Aquaclaw and Trix.

“I used to be a member of the group, but that was over three hundred years ago. I’m guessing you're one of the species looking for us, are you here to take me into custody?” Turquoise asked, not even showing any sign of rejection if this was the case. Both boys were startled by what the blue Gem had just said, first she was confirmed to be a Crystal Gem and now she thinks their here to capture her.

“Trust me Turquoise, we aren't here to capture you” Aquaclaw said with all the sympathy he had, hoping to get the Gem to understand that they were on her side.

“That would be a little silly since me and my bro are Crystal Gems ourselves” Trix added to the conversation, giving a smile to comfort the Gem. Turquoise was speechless about what she was hearing, how could two beings that aren't Gems be Crystal Gems. “if you want proof look below” Trix added, pointing at Aquaclaw’s gemstone.

Turquoise did so, and was completely blown away with what she saw. “But..but that’s the gemstone of Rose Quartz, h..how on earth do you have this?” she asked with wide eyes, why did this Piscciss Volann have it. Just then Aquaclaw slapped the Omnitrix symbol after Trix folded back down, reverting back to his Human self. Turquoise looked extremely surprised, while also being somewhat emotional. “s..Steven…” she muttered under her breath, but was loud enough for both boys to hear her.

“Wait, you know me?” asked the small boy, while his brother Trix popped back up with a raised digital eyebrow. Suddenly without warning Turquoise went over and hugged Steven, shedding a few tears as she embraced him. This confused both the young men even more, what in the name of the planet earth was with this Gem. “how do you know my name?” Steven asked the blue Gem, only for her to break the hug and sit up in front of him.

“Will of course I know your name sweety, i’m the one that gave it to you” Turquoise explained with a warm smile and wet tears still going down her face, both Steven and Trix gasp from this revelation.

* * *

 

The scene switches back to the Beach House, where Cat’s Eye was snuggled up with Connie. They had returned to the house only half an hour ago, but Connie needed to get rest right away. Pearl had took the liberty of replacing Cat’s Eye old bed with a larger one with softer fabric to help comfort the young girl's wounds, that was something the feline Gem had no complaints with. Cat’s Eye had Connie in her arms as the little girl slept, letting the feline Gem nuzzle into her hair. However while this should have been a romantic moment, the jungle woman only had one thing on her mind.

All Cat’s Eye could think about was that Omnitrix Mutant that called herself Moonweb, there was something familiar about that abomination and Cat’s Eye wanted to know why. Whenever she thought about the face of that freak, it reminded her of an old friend from long ago.

Blue Cat’s Eye was one of her best friends from before she met Rose and the others, and no matter how much she tried she couldn’t get the image of blue out of her head whenever she thought about the Omnitrix Mutant. Both Moonweb and Blue Cat’s Eye were completely different in terms of appearance, but their voices and personalities were almost a perfect match. There was only one possibility explanation for this, although Cat’s Eye didn’t even want to consider it a possibility.

Just than the feline Gem felt a little tug on her chest, she looked down to see Connie pulling gently on her shirt. “Hey kitten, could you please help me get to the kitchen to get some water?” Asked the little girl with a smile on her face, that definitely warmed up Cat’s Eye heart.

“Of course my love, hang on tight” Cat’s Eye meowed as she gently wrapped her arms around Connie’s waist and carefully picked her up, she soon moved her so that Connie was in the same position as a new bride would be when the groom would carry her out on their wedding day.

Connie blushed a deep red while her feline girlfriend carried her out of the room and down the hallway, Cat’s Eye was loving every moment of this experience. This wasn’t the first time she carried her girlfriend like this, but something made today just so romantic. Once they arrived in the living room, they were met with Pearl holding up a tray of food and cold drinks.

“Connie, Cat’s Eye. I was just about to bring you two some refreshments, what are you doing out of bed?” Asked the pointed nose Gem as she set the tray on the coffee table, with the two girls sitting on the couch in front of it.

“Connie wanted something to drink so I carried her here, but thanks for the lunch anyway Pearl.” Cat’s Eye thanked as she pick up one of the items on the metal plate, it was a simple cheese sandwich with the crust cut off. She handed it to Connie while she grabbed herself a hand full of fish crackers, the two girls began munching on their lunch while Pearl went to prepare dinner for tonight.

Connie kept eating her lunch when she noticed Cat’s Eye looking a little depressed, something was clearly on her mind. “What’s the matter kitten?” The girl asked placing a hand on the Gem’s shoulder, gaining her attention.

Cat’s Eye wasn’t an idiot and knew Connie noticed her odd behavior recently, it was completely useless to try to hide it from her. Besides with everything that has been happening lately it was probably a good idea to talk to someone about what was on her mind, the Gem was going to mention something to Connie anyway.

“Will…., do you remember that Omnitrix Mutant that stopped me back at the woods?” Cat’s Eye asked knowing there was no possibility of Connie forgetting that horrible night, when it was the event that completely devastated the two.

Connie was surprised for a second until she nodded, how could she possibly forget something like that. She still had both the emotional and literal scars of the nightmare that happened that fateful night, plus more than a dozen stitches on her groan.

Cat’s Eye took a deep long breath and exhaled, this was going to be tough for the animal women. Finally she looked back to Connie, no need to drag this any longer. “Do you remember that arachnid mutation that stopped me from attacking Animo?” She asked, feeling a great amount of pain from every single word of the question as she spoke it.

“Wait, isn’t that the Omnitrix Mutant that carried Omega DNA away after Animo drugged him?” Connie asked, remembering what happened before those creeps got away.

“Yes, that’s the one. Ever since that night I have been thinking about what that freak said to me and the appearance of her face, all of it reminded me of someone from my past.” Cat’s Eye stated as she rubbed her left shoulder, this was not a comfortable topic for her.

“Really, who?” Connie asked now much more curious, it wasn’t often she got to learn about her cute kitty’s past.

“Another Gem I used to work with before I became a Crystal Gem, another Cat’s Eye actually. Will shorta, she was technically a Blue Cat’s Eye that was given the task of second in command in our group” Cat’s Eye explained to the best of her ability, she didn’t really like remembering the past that much.

“WOW really, another Cat’s Eye!?” Connie asked with a big smile, the very idea of multiple Cat’s Eye like her girlfriend was like a dream come true. “Whatever happened to her, do you know where she is?” She added wondering why Cat’s Eye didn’t mention this before, course she might have just been jealous of the idea of her girlfriend meeting another Cat’s Eye.

“I don’t know, we got separated on our last mission together. I tried to find her and make her one of the Crystal Gems, but I couldn’t find any trace of her for hundreds of years “ Cat’s Eye explained, feeling a little guilty about not finding Blue all those years ago.

“Sorry to hear that kitten, but what made you bring this up?” Connie asked, wondering what the Omnitrix Mutant had to do with Blue Cat’s Eye.

“Will you see, i think that the airachnid might be..,” But before Cat’s Eye could finish, light began coming out of the Warp Pad. Both girls turned their heads to the shining light while Pearl stopped cooking for a second to see who it was, Amethyst walked into the living room on Pinkflare after the two were awoken from their nap.

“Oh Steven, Trix thank goodness your both okay. We were all worried sick when you left like th…” Pearl began to say before noticing someone she hadn’t seen in years, and for a good reason.

“Hey guys, look who we found.” Steven said holding the hand of Turquoise, who looked incredibly nervous about seeing everyone again.

“H..hello everyone, it’s been a while hasn’t it?” Turquoise awkwardly greeted, she wasn’t expecting to see the other Crystal Gems again. But Steven really wanted her to come back with him to meet everyone, and the Gem couldn’t find it in herself to deny the child that.

“Turquoise, i..is that you?...” Pearl asked in a stutter, she was not expecting to see this Gem again. Turquoise became wide eyed upon gazing at her, becoming speechless after seeing the pointed nose Gem.

“Oh sorry to interrupt, but who is this chick?” Asked Amethyst, having a raised eyebrow on her face as she climbed down from Pinkflare. Cat’s Eye suddenly leaped from the couch and tackled the blue Gem, everyone became startled by this sudden act.

“Thank the goddess you're alive Turquoise, I was so worried about you!” Cat’s Eye weep as she rubbed her face into Turquoise’s chest, most likely to clean her face from all the tears coming from her eyes.

Turquoise was startled by the feline Gem on top of her, but soon just smiled and began to rub Cat’s Eye head. “Shhh, it’s okay little kitty. I’m just fine now, so could you please let me stand up so we can all have a talk?” She asked in which the wild Gem stood up and helped Turquoise up, once the blue Gem was back on her feet she took a look around. She noticed Connie and Amethyst, who were both staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Okay seriously, could someone please explain to me who this is?” The purple Gem asked crossing her arms, she was getting tired of being the only Gem not to know these things.

Pearl took a large sigh as she made her way to the kitchen, she noticed some steam coming from the pot she was using. “Let’s all get something to eat first, this is going to be a headache for me.” She muttered as she began to stir the spaghetti in the container, everyone was confused about Pearl’s attitude. Turquoise was the only one not fazed by the moody behavior of the pointed nose Gem, however she did role her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 

The scene changes to the inside of the Omni-Air, where both Garnet and Galatrix were gathering some equipment and technology from the interior of the shuttle. Galatrix had already done some repairs on the genetic code computer a while ago, but had only managed to do minor patch work due to the heavy damage to the outer shell and database.

Garnet was gathering some tools she found on the counter when she turned to Galatrix, who was downloading some files from the ship’s hardware. “Do you think this is enough for now, for some reason I have the sudden urge to return home?” She asked the robotic woman, who had finished downloading all the files the ship had.

“If you wish, I have all the data I need anyway. With this information I should be able to make some necessary repairs and updates to the Omnitrix, that should help our chances for survival.” Galatrix said standing up, both women soon made their way out of the large ship.

As they walked down the dark hallway Garnet had something on her mind, which Galatrix could probably help with. “Galatrix there is something that I Forgot to mention before, Omega DNA was created by Kevin Levin absorbing the DNA from the Omnitrix. I am worried he may try to absorb even more of its power, is there a way to prevent that from happening?” The fusion Gem asked, hoping to prevent Levin from becoming an even bigger threat.

“Preventing the Levin boy from absorbing additional genetic abilities would be essential, however since he is mutated his absorption capability is far greater than when he was a normal boy. Therefore adding the necessary firewalls into the Omnitrix mainframe could be challenging, besides he could still absorb energy from your gemstones regardless of any fail safe the device has.” Galatrix stated the facts as they were, bringing Garnet’s hops even lower than before.

“Hmm, it seems Animo has the potential to cause trouble for us. He already has the number and power advantages, plus we don’t even know what he is planning yet.” Garnet exclaimed, thinking hard on the coming threats.

The two women continued to walk through the ship until finally reaching the opening, the two of them walked into the open landscape and felt the cool wind blow on them. Garnet took a moment to enjoy the refreshing air before starting to head for the Warp Pad, though it was going to be a far walk.

Galatrix was processing the data she collected from the Omni-Air, the blueprints she now had were going to come in handy. The two of them started their way through the woods headed for the Warp Pad just a few miles away, both of them carrying several gadgets and technologies from the ship. Apparently there was a pilot for the Omni-Air and they had weapons in case of a break in, however there was absolutely no trace of them or their whereabouts.

Garnet couldn’t get the feeling that they were both being watched off, there was something about the woods that made it feel like they weren’t totally alone right now. Than at that very moment she had a Future Vision, one that confirmed her fears. “Galatrix watch out!!” The fusion Gem shouted, grabbing the robotic woman into her arms and jumping out of the way before a large blue creature tackled them.

The creature appeared to be similar to a dog, but was at the very least nine feet tall and eleven feet long. The most notable feature was that this beast had two heads, each with long necks and sharp fangs. It’s fur was scruffy and a dark blue, while having a light blue row of spikes going down it’s spine. The creature had two tails each long and with a blade at the end, matches the long blade-like claws on it's paws. The right head had a skull shaped exoskeleton, while the left one had a longer snout and shorter ears. On the center of the chest was a plus shaped blue gemstone, implying this canine was a Corrupted Gem.

“I knew it had to be a Corrupted Gem, stay alert Galatrix!” Warned Garnet as she placed the items she obtained from the ship on the ground, after which she summed her gauntlets.

Galatrix’s Omnitrix symbol began to glow, soon engulfing her entire body in green energy. Soon the glowing ceased to reveal her in her Drill Mode, making a arms out battle position.

“Raaa!!” Roared The Corrupted Gem as it charged right at both of the women, who managed to dodge at just the right moment. Galatrix jumped to the right side of the Corrupted Gem’s hind leg and stabbed in with her left drill, currently spinning to increase damage rate. “ graaa!!” Howled The mutt in rage, it reach over it's shoulder and grabbed Galatrix with it's right jaws.

The beast bite hard on her metal and flung her across the trees, the only thing stopping her was an oak tree that broke in half upon Galatrix crashing into it. The Corrupted Gem was just about to chase after her when suddenly Garnet jumped on it's back, grabbing ahold of both heads.

“Graaa!!!” Growled the blue dog as it started thrashing around trying to get the women off, but Garnet held tight to it with her gauntlets.

Galatrix sluggishly got back to her feet and looked ahead to see what transpired, she immediately glowed and switched to her Flame Mode. She leaped up to the sky and generated her flaming whips, she gave a large strike and wrapped both around the creature’s throats.

“We must immobilize this monstrosity into submission before it goes on a total rampage, Garnet keep a tight grip on it's vocal cords!!” Yelled Galatrix as she yanked on her whips, pulling the Corrupted Gem closer to the ground while burning it's fur.

“I am quite aware of the situation Galatrix, we need to get ahold of it's gemstone!” Ordered Garnet as she tried to reach for the blue stone on the canine’s chest, only for the right head to snatch her up and throw the fusion Gem against the robotic woman.

Galatrix was forced to release the Corrupted Gem from her grasp and help her teammate up, but suddenly they both noticed the beast growling and charging at them with its fangs out. “Aww!” They both screamed as the view switch to the sky, while the sound of a collision is heard.

* * *

 

The scene switches to the Beach House, where everyone was in the living room eating their dinner. Normally they would’ve waited for Garnet and Trix’s mother to join them, but it was getting late and the doctors said Connie needed to eat plenty to regain her strength. The whole evening was awkward since Pearl and Turquoise kept giving each other a stink eye, everyone felt uncomfortable with all the tension.

Steven kept looking between Pearl and Turquoise, watching as they kept eating in silence while glaring at each other. It was than he learned two things, one was Turquoise liked pepper since she added a lot on her food. The second thing was that both Gems had a rough history together, it was obvious to everyone at the table.

“Okay, what’s with the awkward silence? Usually by this time Amethyst would be telling jokes or Cat’s Eye would be flirting with Connie, but everyone is too busy watching you two give each other the death glare.” Trix stated as he ate his digital spaghetti, also having himself a glass of digital cola.

“Ya, weren’t you going to explain about Turquoise Pearl?” Asked Steven feeding some noodles to Stevo Jr, Cat’s Eye decided to bring her kids to dinner. Turquoise was confused on why there were animals eating with them, but was even more shocked to learn they were Gem Hybrids and were the children of Cat’s Eye.

“Very we'll, this Gem you brought here Steven is Turquoise. She was a member of the original Crystal Gems, while also being the first high ranking Gem to join our movement.” Pearl explained calmly, although everyone could tell there was a hint of frustration in her tone.

“What do you mean by high ranking, does that mean she was very important?” Connie asked generally confused, but very intrigued about this new arrival.

“Yes, she was high on the level Homeworld thought was important and had the job of organizing events and handing diplomatic issues.” Pearl added, eating her food.

“Diplomatic issues, what do you mean?” Asked Trix confused by Pearl’s statement, the others besides Cat’s Eye and Turquoise were also at a lost.

“Some courts tend to argue with each other, so it's the job of all Turquoise including other Gems to handle these arguments.” Explained Pearl, finishing her introduction of Turquoise. Not a moment to soon either, the Gem had already gotten tired of even talking about Turquoise.

Trix noticed Pearl’s aggravation towards Turquoise, it was very much similar to how she felt about him not too long ago. But what the Omnitrix didn’t understand was why she had such ill feelings for this newcomer, weren’t the Crystal Gems supposed to be a team? Granted they didn’t always get along, Cat’s Eye and Pearl had more than a few arguments over the time he has known them. But something about her relationship with Turquoise seemed rather odd to him, he and Steven might need to look deeper into this.

“So wait, you were a part of the Crystal Gems before me?” Amethyst asked Turquoise, who smiled back at her.

“Indeed, in fact I was a member even before Cat’s Eye. Rose Quartz found me trapped under some fallen debris from a crashed Homeworld ship, after she rescued me I joined her cause and helped fight against our old rulers.” Turquoise said proudly, showing her dedication in her words. Cat’s Eye smiled warmly while all the others looked amazingly at the blue Gem, however Pearl was not so amused.

“Funny that you said fight Turquoise, because from what I remember you were always afraid of even looking at the battlefield let alone join in.” Pearl mockingly stated, bringing Turquoise’s smile to a frown.

“Pearl, don’t.” Cat’s Eye said trying to get Pearl to stop before she said something she would regret, the feline Gem know too well how the pointed nose Gem felt about their old comrade.

“What’s the matter Cat’s Eye, I am only stating the facts. Remember when we were ambushed by that  **Iron** group all does years ago, and how scared Turquoise got?” Asked Pearl with a smirk, enjoying the look of discomfort apparent on Turquoise’s face.

“Iron?” Asked Steven, wondering what Pearl was talking about this time. He also couldn’t help but feel the tension in the air get even thicker as this conversation went on, although now it seemed more like an argument.

“It’s a type of Gem my little kitten, but that’s beside the point. Stop this now Pearl, we don’t need to start something.” Warned Cat’s Eye, this discussion was getting out of hand.

“Why should I, especially after Turquoise abandoning us like that? She turned her back on Rose and avoided us for two hundred years, she only visited once to see the birth of Steven and left soon afterward. She didn’t even care enough to help raise him alongside us, now she has the absolute nerve to show her face here again in this time of devastation.” Pearl responded with venom in her voice, everyone looked frightened of this sudden outburst. All except for Turquoise, and she has had more than enough of this abuse.

“You know very well I left because of you Pearl, you treated me like dirt for thousands of years! When I came back to witness one of the greatest moments in our lives I had the full intention to rejoin the Crystal Gems and raise Steven, but than you ruined everything with your big mouth. You even complained when Rose and Greg allowed me to decide the name for their child, seriously what was wrong with the name Steven?!” Turquoise said pointing a finger at the Gem who started this argument, everyone thought this was going to be a cat fight.

“Wait hold on, you were the one who named Steven?” Asked Connie surprised, there was always something new to learn about the Gems.

“And Pearl didn’t like the name, what do you think Steven’s should’ve been than Pearl?” Asked Trix with a raised digital eyebrow, waiting to hear the Gem’s explanation.

“I wanted him to be named Frederic, it had a sophisticated ring to it.” Pearl said with a smile and closed eyes, but when she looked at the group they all had cringed expressions. “What?” She asked, confused with everyone’s faces.

“Really Pearl, Frederic? Did you want Steven to get the crap kicked out of him, that name is for dorks? Amethyst asked with lowered eyebrows, that had to have been the absolute least cool name the purple Gem had ever heard.

In his head Steven was thanking the stars Turquoise named him instead, being called Frederic would have been a nightmare. Plus Frederic 10 didn’t really sound heroic, all his enemies would probably laugh to death.

“Anyway back to the subject, you were the one who named Steven?” Connie asked again to get the conversation back were it was, plus to save Pearl from more humiliation. She was already blushing with embarrassment, guess she figured her name idea wasn’t suitable for a Crystal Gem.

“Indeed I was, it was a going away gift Rose decided to give me. I was really close to both her and Greg, so they both decided to allow me to give Steven his birth name.” Turquoise explained, Steven felt really odd knowing this stranger he just met was the person who gave him his name.

Both Steven and Trix knew how important a name was, heck they need to come up with a new one for their transformations almost every week now. But right now there was something on the boy’s mind, something Pearl mentioned earlier.

“Oh by the way Steven, I almost forgot to ask you something. Who is that robot on your wrist, I believe his name was Trix?” Asked Turquoise looking at the two boys, she also wanted to ask about them becoming that creature before.

“Hmm? Oh will this is my adoptive brother Trix, he’s the one that let’s me transform into different aliens with the Omnitrix.” Steven explained holding up his right wrist, with Trix waving right at Turquoise.

“Before you ask, the Omnitrix is a device that allows the user to change their bodies into those of another race. Which in our case is a lot, since the Omnitrix has DNA from every single sentient species in three galaxies.” Trix added proudly, making their potential known.

Turquoise looked very surprised by this notion, she had no idea Steven had gotten this powerful at such an young age. If what they said were true than these boys had almost every ability you could think of, the young boy had grown so much over the years. Turquoise knew his mother would be so proud, her son was becoming a true Crystal Gem like she wanted.

“Oh by the way Turquoise, Pearl said you left the team two hundred years ago. Why did you leave, and why didn’t you come back sooner?” Steven asked looking worried, he hoped he wasn’t the reason for the group breaking up.

“It’s complicated my dear Steven, let’s just say we drifted apart over the years. I will say this though, I enjoyed my time as a Crystal Gem very much.” Turquoise answered while projecting a hologram from her gemstone, everyone looked up and were shocked to see an image of the Crystal Gems.

However this was most likely when Turquoise was still a member, since she was a part of the group instead of Amethyst. But that wasn’t the only thing different from the Crystal Gems from the past and present, everyone else looked different too.

Pearl looked like her old self before she reformed, without the larger breasts and butt. However she also had an outfit that was mostly black with traces of light blue, she was also wearing a blue translucent skirt and gloves. Her hair was shorter than either Steven or Trix saw it, plus she was wearing a yellow scarf.

Garnet looked almost exactly like she did before her reformation, but she had a simpler designed version of her outfit. There wasn’t any fire marks on her leg, and both the red and blue were replaced by simple purple. Her visor was also different, being more square shaped instead of star.

Cat’s Eye had on simple black shorts and a grey tank top, both with yellow claw marks. She didn’t have her cat tail or ears, also her chest and butt weren’t as big as they are now.

Lastly was none other than Steven’s mom, the leader Rose Quartz. She looked exactly like she did in the vision Pinkflare showed Pearl when she was in a rampage as the Graceful Knight, standing proudly in the middle of the group with a smile. Rose was always spoken highly by everyone, she was basically the symbol of hope for the Crystal Gems.

Steven felt himself getting emotional, seeing his mother in any way made him both very happy and extremely sad. Turquoise noticed the boy’s making a sad face and decided to stop the hologram, she had already made a statement.

“There’s one thing I don’t understand, why didn’t Amethyst meet Turquoise during Steven’s birth? All the Crystal Gems were supposed to be there right, so where was she?” Trix asked scratching the side of his head, not understanding this fact.

“I got puffed by a Corrupted Gem a few days ago, needed time to reform little man.” The purple Gem explained picking her nose with her pinkie, she felt guilty she missed such an awesome day but had no way to help it.

She did make sure to spend all her time with little baby Steven, pretty much all the Gems did. Cat’s Eye was the one who acted like his mother figure the most, everyone was starting to think she believed she was Steven’s mother.

“Really, what puffed you?” Trix asked, Steven also seemed to be curious. The boys kept eating their food as they listened, if there was one thing they hated it was wasted food.

“A Corrupted Gem we were hunting, the creature managed to get a quick strike in before we puffed it.” Cat’s Eye said finishing up her food, Connie only had a little bit left herself.

“Wow, must’ve been a really tough one to puff you Amethyst.” Trix exclaimed, but to his surprise Cat’s Eye started giggling.

“What’s so funny kitten?” Connie asked turning to her girlfriend, the others were complexed about the feline Gem’s laughter also. Although Amethyst had a pretty good idea why Cat’s Eye was laughing, a sweat drop was soon seen on the purple Gem’s face.

“That tough Corrupted Gem you’re asking about Trix was a mouse, it puffed Amethyst by tripping her over a sharp rock.” Cat’s Eye explained through her laughter, Amethyst’s face turned red with embarrassment.

Everyone started laughing also, even Pearl stopped being moody for a second to giggle at the notion. She had almost forgotten about that particular mission, but how on earth could she have forgot something so hilarious she will never know.

Amethyst just buried her head in her hands, the embarrassment was almost enough to puff her again. That was the most embarrassing moment of her life, and ever since that day Cat’s Eye has teased her about it for years.

“Don’t worry Amethyst, look at the bright side. At least you didn’t end up with a swimsuit for an outfit and a more curvy body.” Cat’s Eye mentioned, causing Pearl to blush a deep red.

Everyone giggled from that, besides Pearl as she was now the Gem being embraced. That made Amethyst cheer up, letting out a laugh from the statement. Than suddenly without warning a loud rumbling sound was heard from just outside the house, startling everyone as they turned their heads towards the window.

“What was that?” Asked Connie as she dropped her fork from the sudden trimmer, the whole house was shaking from whatever was happening outside.

They all ran outside and saw something rampaging on the beach, and they knew it wasn’t anything normal. Do you guys see what I’m seeing?” Asked Steven, who was looking out the window with everybody else.

There just a yard away was a Corrupted Gem, an insectoid one in fact. It was thrashing around on the beach and ripping apart the rocks around, it was causing havoc for no apparent reason.

It was about ten feet tall, making it easy to crush the rocks around it. The Corrupted Gem was in the shape of a scorpion, one with a dark red exoskeleton. It’s claws were large and jagged, and this bug had two stingers instead of just one. On its forehead was a gemstone in the shape of a spike, colored blood red.

“What is that thing?!” Connie asked frightened, she clutched onto Cat’s Eye arm for safety. She had never told 

Anyone this before, but she had a huge fear of scorpions. They were around a lot the last place her and her parents lived, made Connie never want to even step foot outside before she moved to Beach City.

“It's a Corrupted Gem, but what on earth is it doing here? Garnet didn’t have any visions about any Corrupted Gem attacks, plus we would’ve at least heard it approaching before now.” Pearl said perplexed on how this insectoid appeared here without anyone knowing, it was like it just came here out of nowhere.

The Corrupted Gem started spitting out red acid from its mouth, which scorched the ground and sizzled with pink smoke. Just than the scorpion turned it's head to the group watching it from their porch, it growled and blasted them with acid.

Steven quickly summoned his shield, repelling the burning spray before it made contact with the group. “Looks like it's hero time, let’s get it guys!” Steven shouted as Trix folded into the Omnitrix, he slammed the dial and transformed into Sewerdump.

“Oh man! I was going for Pyroburst, gotta get this thing fixed.” Sewerdump complained as he got ready to leap into action, but than Pearl placed a hand in front of him.

“Not so fast Steven, we need to come up with a plan before we go charging in.” The Gem advice projecting a hologram, an image of the scorpion and everyone is shown. “Perhaps we should surround the creature, than we conduct a series of specific movements to…” Before Pearl continued, a rock was thrown against the lower part of the porch.

“Orrr, we go in fighting.” Trix suggested, which Sewerdump nodded in agreement. Pearl just frowned at the Omnitrix, causing him to create a digital sweat drop on his screen. “What, this thing isn’t like Animo or Kevin? Do we really need a complexed strategy for a single Corrupted Gem, especially when we already take out these things all the time?” The robotic boy added, shrugging his shoulders.

“Trix does have a point, besides that bug is wreaking the beach.” Amethyst stated pointing a finger at the creature, who was randomly scratching at the sand. Why did this Corrupted Gem want to destroy the beach, that the group didn’t know.

Pearl just looked around and saw everyone nodding their heads, it was probably pointless to further argue with them. “Hhhuugg, fine just be careful.” Groaned Pearl, as she once again lost this battle of Will.

The garbage alien purred down and headed towards the scorpion, the others soon followed. “Stay in the house Connie.” Cat’s Eye told her girlfriend as she leaped down with her cats claw, everyone brought out their weapons and ran towards the Corrupted Gem. Turquoise’s weapon was a dark blue knife with a curved blade, she levitated herself from the ground while everyone else was running.

“Take this big and ugly!” Shouted Sewerdump as he blasted the scorpion with some of his own acid, however it didn’t seem to have any effect as the red scorpion just crawled through it and slammed Sewerdump into the sand with its claw.

Pearl leaped on the creature’s back and tried to pierce the exoskeleton with her spear, but the blade broke upon impact and the scorpion used it's right tail to swat the Gem away. Luckily Turquoise caught her with her telekinesis, lowering Pearl safely to the ground.

“Your welcome.” She smirked to the pointed nose Gem, only for Pearl to scuf in response. This caused Turquoise to just grunt, but she soon turned around and dodged a sting from the scorpion.

Cat’s Eye was seen scratches all over the creepy buggy, while also dodging all the attacks brought by the Corrupted Gem. Sewerdump was seen blasting the scorpion with his slime even while lying on the ground, but nothing seemed to work.

“Maybe Sewerdump isn’t the right choice for this situation Steven, perhaps an alien with a little more shock in it's system?” Stated Trix as Sewerdump pulled himself back together, literally.

“Good idea Trix, let’s go Staticbot!” Shouted the slime alien as he dodged the left stinger of the scorpion, blasting it with stronger streams of slime and acid.

“I can do you one better, it’s Elemental Switch time!!” Trix explained as the Omnitrix glowed green, Sewerdump then transformed into Terrabot.

“oh ya, time to bring the hurt!” Declared the static golem as he created three electrified boulders, aiming them for the Corrupted Gem. “Everyone look out!” He shouted gaining everyone’s attention, they saw what Steven was about to do and got out of the way.

Terrabot charged up the boulders some more and threw them right at the Corrupted Gem, it tried to blast the rocks with acid but they were too large. The boulders made contact and electrocuted the scorpion while crushing it under their massive weight, soon a large static blast was created and flashed the area.

After a few seconds the group walked towards the spot the Corrupted Gem stood, the entire area around it was covered in smoke. Terrabot walked a few feet closer, Trix popped up out of the Omnitrix. “So, did we get it?” The static golem asked, with everyone around looking towards the crater with unsure expressions.

“I know it’s been a while since I have battled in this group, but if I remember correctly a Corrupted Gem never goes down that easy.” Turquoise stated, feeling a little worried something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly without warning a large claw came out of the smoke and grabbed Terrabot, everyone else was startled as the Corrupted Gem crawled up out of the smoke cloud with several burns across its body.

“Oh come on, you gotta be kidding me!” Trix complained as the insect began squeezing harder on the Omnitrix Alien, making him grunt as sparks flew out from his body.

“Steven!” Pearl Shouted as Amethyst ran up and whipped her whip, wrapping it around the claw that was crushing Terrabot. She flipped her wrist and purple flames generated around her whip, burning the exoskeleton of the scorpion.

“Scraaaa!!” Screeched the insectoid as it released its grip on the boys, allowing Terrabot to land on the ground. Turquoise levitated some sand into the air and splash the Corrupted Gem right in the eyes, temporally blinding the creature.

The scorpion snapped the whip with it's other claw, making Amethyst fall over from no longer pulling on the creature. It also shook the sand off of it's face, bringing it's sight back.Turquoise levitated Amethyst while she was in the air and everyone got around Terrabot, they all watched as the scorpion was getting ready to charge at them.

“Okay anyone got any ideas, because I’m coming up blank?” Terrabot asked bringing his arms up, getting ready to blast either electric or stone at the monstrosity.

“If the power of a Elemental Switch form can’t beat this thing, what on earth will?!” Asked Trix calculating every option the team had of success in his mind, none of which seemed to work without unexceptionable outcomes.

“Remember when Amethyst burned this Corrupted Gem with her whip, maybe fire can bring this thing down?” Suggested Turquoise lowering Amethyst to the ground, the purple Gem bringing out another whip.

“That’s right, flames might cause the acid inside of it to explode.” Pearl actually agreed with Turquoise, surprising even herself of that.

“I think I might have something for that, hang on.” Terrabot said as he slapped the Omnitrix after Trix folded back inside, before anybody knew it he had become Hotfreeze. “Everyone stand back, this is going to be intense!” The freezing flame alien Shouted as he charged his fists up with both fire and ice.

The others immediately got a few feet away as Hotfreeze kept generating fire and ice, the Corrupted Gem looked confused for a moment before growling and charging right at him.

Hotfreeze squinted his eyes as he slammed his hands together, fusing the pyro and cyro energy together. The opposing energies mixed and turned into purple plasma, everyone stood there watching in amazement of the power.

“Power is at its max, unleash your plasma Steven!!” Trix shouted before going back into the Omnitrix core, knowing being out in the open with all that power would just be plain stupid.

“Eat this you freaking bug!!” Shouted Hotfreeze as he blasted the plasma right at the scorpion, completely at full power. The energy output was so intense that the Gems had to jump back from the shear force, Turquoise helped by levitated everyone.

The Corrupted Gem tried pushing against the energy, but soon it’s body began deteriorating into tiny pieces until only it’s Gem was left. The view flashed white and everything became blank, once the view returned the Corrupted Gem’s gemstone was seen rolling out from some smoke.

Pearl took the gemstone in her hand and bubbled the crystal, afterward she poked the blue bubble and it teleported to the Burning Room of the temple. The Omnitrix symbol on Hotfreeze began to beep and he morphed back to human, with everyone walking around the two boys.

“That was totally extreme dudes, who completely annihilated that bug!” Amethyst cheered for the two boys, who was taking some deep breaths after unleashing that much power.

“Will that was fun, what do you think Turquoise?” Asked Steven wiping some sweat off his face, everyone looked towards the blue Gem who was looking back with a blank expression.

“Maybe coming back to the team wouldn’t be so bad, it does seem like you could all use the help.” Turquoise said with a smile, everyone doing the same. Pearl just looked at the situation with a complexity of emotions going on in her, she was going to need to re-evaluate her situation with Turquoise.

* * *

 

The scene switched to outside the Beach House, the time being night at this point. Everyone was seen hanging out inside, talking about recent events and the big fight with the scorpion Gem. Steven and Trix were laying on the couch resting their aching muscles, using that much energy as Hotfreeze took a much larger toll on their bodies than they thought.

Amethyst was munching on some chips with Centipeetle, while Pinkflare was eating her food with the animal hybrids. Cat’s Eye was seen snuggling with Connie, a red blanket being wrapped around the two. Pearl was drinking some Carmel tea she made earlier, along with Turquoise who was sitting next to the boys.

Turquoise was informed about Omega DNA and the incoming return of Red Diamond, hearing about both only strengthen her resolve to rejoin the Crystal Gems. The group needed all the help they could get, besides she wanted to finally be apart of Steven’s life. She had been gone for a long time, and If she was being completely honest too long.

Suddenly the Warp Pad began to produce light, everyone turned to see Garnet and Galatrix warping back home. Garnet had the Gem of the two headed dog in one of her bubbles, and after a quick tap it was sent into the Temple.

“Garnet you’re back!” Steven said jumping from the couch and running towards the two women, the fusion Gem smiled and patted his head.

“Nice to see you too cutie, I see an old friend has returned.” Garnet said looking at Turquoise, who was surprised by how calm the tall women was about meeting her again after all these years. Everyone else was confused also, until Garnet smirked while adjusting her shades. “My Future Vision gave me the heads up, I was quite happy to see you back Turquoise.” Garnet stated walking over and giving the blue Gem a hug, which she happily accepted.

“It’s good to be back, everyone has already filled me up on everything. I’m here to help with this crisis your having with this Animo fiend, and with Red Diamond.” Turquoise said continuing the hug, the view switched to Steven and Trix.

Trix noticed all the technology his mother was carrying, one could only guess it was all from his crashed spaceship. “What’s all that mom, are they lasers!” Asked the robotic boy excitedly, ready to cause some laser mayhem.

“Sorry sweetheart, but these are only for enhancing our houses defenses.” Galatrix said with a giggle, thinking the way her cutie is pouting was really adorable.

Meanwhile Pearl was watching Turquoise talking with everyone, thinking back to the fight with the Corrupted Gem and their argument earlier. She was still not completely comfortable with having Turquoise around again, but she couldn’t deny that the Crystal Gems needed all the help they could get.

She was already trying to redeem herself from everything that happened before, not to mention she wanted to protect Steven from Animo and whatever he has planned for them. Turquoise proved she could help by aiding the group with that giant scorpion, so despite everything that happened Pearl was going to have to swallow her pride and try to get along with her old comrade.

She walked over and stopped behind Turquoise, who turned around to face the Gem. Everyone just watched to see what Pearl would say, hopefully she was at least going to try and patch things up with Turquoise. Cat’s Eye was keeping Connie close to her, snuggling gently in her arms.

“Turquoise I know I have been rather impatient and stubborn since your return, but for the sake of the Crystal Gems we need to work together.” Pearl said holding her hand out, quietly promptly asking Turquoise for a handshake. “So what do you think, ready to start fresh?” She asked, making everyone happy Pearl was doing the right thing.

Turquoise looked at the hand with a blank expression, making everyone especially Pearl worried about what her answer was going to be. Than to their relief the blue Gem took Pearl’s had, giving the pointed nose Gem a smile. “That’s what I wanted from the start Pearl, let’s work together just like before.” Turquoise said giving Pearl a hug, making her smile along her old friend.

Everyone watched with warm smiles, the sight was truly beautiful. “Aww aren’t you two just adorable, but you better be careful Pearl. You wouldn’t want to make Flamista jealous, do you?” Mocked Amethyst, causing Steven to elbow the purple Gem.

Turquoise looked confused by the statement, she broke the hug with Pearl and looked towards Amethyst. “Who is this Flamista your talking about Amethyst, is she a friend of Pearl?” The blue Gem asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering what Amethyst was talking about.

“She’s Pearl’s girlfriend, they met a couple weeks ago.” Amethyst explained, but Pearl silently wished she had kept her mouth shut. Sweat was coming down the pointed nose Gem’s face as she looked at Turquoise, who had a shocked expression on her face.

Than suddenly, Turquoise turned to Pearl with a eyes wide open stare. Everyone watched to see what would happen next, Garnet face palmed herself. “Amethyst, you really done it this time.” Was all the fusion had to say, before Amethyst could question her about it Turquoise suddenly tackled Pearl to the floor and started shaking her.

“Turquoise is Pearl’s ex girlfriend.” Cat’s Eye said with wide eyes, watching the brawl between the two Gems on the floor. Everyone just kept watching the conflict, none of them sure what to do.

“Shouldn’t we stop this?” Asked Connie as the bystanders saw Turquoise body slam Pearl, who then proceeded to pull the blue Gem’s hair.

“Trust me Connie, this is one fight that not even I want a part of.” Steven said with a nervous smile, he couldn’t look away from the brawl. Fighting Kevin was one thing, but a chick fight was another.

“I second that, there’s no way I’m getting in the middle of that!” Laughed Trix recording the fight to his memory banks, this was so going on YouTube.

“Some things never change.” Garnet said with a smile as both Gems just kept tackling each other, this was going to be interesting. The scene fades away, focusing on Turquoise with Pearl in a choke hold before going black.

* * *

 

**The end.**

**Next time on Steven 10: A lost piece of Cat’s Eye past haunts her down.**

* * *

 

**Alien Biography #17: Blobmog.**

Hello galactic travelers, Zennith here with even more secrets of the universe. For today’s knowledge of other species, we head right back to the planet Vulpin. Last time we visited this dark and poisonous planet we talked about the Vulpinmancers, but today we visit another species living with the large beasts.

We set our sights on the Blobmog, a race of garbage sludge creatures created from the toxic waste produced on Vulpin. These slimy things are actually fairly new, in fact they have only existed for a little more than two hundred years. They were created after a complete meltdown of one of the nuclear plants built on Vulpin, after absorbing all the organic waste in the polluted water they became sentient.

These creatures of sludge are made of toxic waste, radioactive sludge and many other hazardous materials that would kill anyone just around them. You would think that there was no way any living creature could be around them, but you would all be wrong.

It would seem that the countless toxic chemicals inside these aliens actually counteract each other, making even contact with their bodies virtually harmless. Now don’t get the wrong idea, a Blobmog’s body is still extremely dangerous for other species if proceeded prematurely. Typically the only sure way for the slime of the Blobmog’s body to poison something is if they digest their gunk, but the smell alone would make even the hungriest predators stay away.

Not that the Blobmogs need to worry about predators, that’s right they have no natural predator. The Blobmogs bodies are so hazardous that every single predator on Vulpin knows not to mess with them, the sludge aliens are actually considered the most feared creature living on the planet.

Albedo has discovered that Blobmogs do have an ultimate evolution, resulting in a major hazard to the environment. When the toxins and radiation of a Blobmog goes overload and active they change color to a dark red and gain a body made of the most poisonous sludge in the galaxy, even coming to fifty feet of these evolved Blobmog will result in certain death.

The Blobmog are surprisingly peaceful aliens, they don’t bother anymore as long as they don’t bother them. They tend to keep to themselves most of the time, doing nothing but lay around in the toxic waste of their planet.

That’s all about the Blobmog for now, so let's leave before the toxic gases make me sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Steven 10 should be considered both a alternate reality and crossover of the Ben 10 and Steven Universe franchises, with Steven being the one to have the Omnitrix instead of Ben. This story will have characters from both shows incorporated into the universe, with a few changes applied to them in order to help fit them into the plot. The general story flow will be similar to that of Steven Universe, even in the same timestream with the exception of Steven having the Omnitrix to alter the events from what happened in the show.
> 
>  
> 
> The hardest part of any fanfiction is the first chapter, as that is when the writer needs to capture the reader’s attention. This chapter was originally going to be Steven finding the Omnitrix, however it was later changed since the origin chapter has been done many times with other stories. That being said, the reason for Steven gaining the Omnitrix will be revealed in the form of a flashback which will be a theme for this story similar to Ben 10 Omniverse. Special thanks to Lordoozaru23 for updating this chapter, glad to have him back on the project.


End file.
